Percy Jackson and the world of magic
by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway
Summary: In the battle against Kronos Percy the thrown back in time to 1994. Unable to even step foot in America as not risk damaging time itself he is exiled to UK, but all is not lost as he finds a world to hide away in, a world to live in. A world of magic. The wizarding world won't know what hit it.
1. Chapter 1

Luke smiled at Percy as he coughed out blood, "I guess in the end I can be the hero huh Percy?"

Percy looked down at Luke's mangled body and cried, "I'm sorry Luke."

"No...it's not your fault, thank you Percy….for giving me the chance to be a hero once more," Luke turned his eyes to Annabeth. He smiled, "I'm sorry Annabeth, I'm so so sorry. Please, forgive me."

"Luke," Annabeth choked out tears as she looked at son of Hermes slowly bright the cursed dagger up.

"I need you to tell me something Annabeth, please."

"W-what?"

"Did you love me?"

Annabeth's tears fell down, "y-yes Luke, I did."

Luke smiled, "then I'm sorry," he turned to Percy, "take care of her for me Percy. I leave her and the world in your hands. Promise me Percy, Promise me."

Percy nodded as he sniffed, "I promise Luke."

"Good," Luke brought the blade up to his armpit and smiled, "goodbye," and pushed the blade in.

" **ARGH!** "

The scream came from Luke's mouth, but it wasn't him. It was Kronos, the Titan was crying out in pain.

Suddenly a wave of energy burst out pushing Percy and Annabeth on their back. Percy saw waves of bright yellow evergy come out of Luke's body as spots of the same energy started to burn Luke alive.

"Luke!" Annabeth cried out as she tried to crawl back to him only for another wave of energy to push her back.

Percy grabbed Annabeth and pulled her close. He turned to Luke in horror as the boy's body slowly started to burn up.

Luke turned to Percy, his eyes gold, it wasn't Luke anymore, it was Kronos. "JACKSON! YOU! YOU DID THIS! NO! I WILL NOT FAIL AGAIN! DIE JACKSON! **DIE!** "

A blast of energy bigger than all before came at Percy and Annabeth. Percy grabbed Annabeth's by her hip and threw her away with all his might. The blast hit him in the back, and Percy knew no more.

The son of Poseidon blinked. He looked up and stared at a giant iconic, it was familiar to him, it was iconic to everyone in the Western world. Big Ben stood before him tall and proud behind a grey sky.

Percy blinked, he looked down and patted himself. Everything was there, arms, legs, feet. He still wore the orange camp half-blood t-shirt and jeans along with a pair of sneakers. A greek style leather chest plate was founded over it.

Percy sighed, 'okay, I'm still in one piece, good news. Bad news, I'm in freaking London! How can things possibly get worse?'

Thunder roared as suddenly it started to pour once more.

Percy snapped the sky and yelled, "that wasn't a challenge Zeus!" The people walking around looked at him like he was crazy but Percy didn't care. He had other problems.

Percy ran looking for shelter from the horrible London weather, finding it in underneath a shop's banner. Percy looked at the dull sky, he didn't understand what was going on.

He wasn't dead, Kronos' last attack didn't kill him. Though it should have. He was transported to London, obviously he needed to find a way back.

Percy looked around, so far he was drawing a lot of suspicious looks to him, he followed their line of sight to his armour. 'Wait, they can see it? But the Mist should...right, leather armour isn't exactly devine, it's probably not important enough for the Mist to hide.'

Percy sighed, the laws of his world were strange to say the least. 'First thing's first, I need to get rid of my armour, now. And then I need to contact Chiron or maybe dad and tell them where I am. Maybe I can get a lift or something.'

Percy quickly found a small alleyway to hide in as he ran inside and took off his armour. He tossed it aside, the thing had been shredded to pieces, barely holding together by the strings. Percy rolled his shoulders, now free of it's weight.

It was still raining, Percy couldn't Iris call anyone until it stopped, and from what Percy heard about London that wouldn't happen any time soon. Percy sighed, he didn't like this, not one bit.

He quickly walked out of the alley way and walked down the streets. He looked to the corners and found a small cafe near the end of the block. Percy's stomach growled, he was hungry as hell but he didn't have any pounds on hand. Percy checked his pockets and found a few dollars, a few drachma and a single pen, which wasn't really a pen.

"Percy Jackson," the voice came from behind him. Percy immediately took out his pen and threw off the cap with his thumb. The pen transformed into a greek style leaf blade as Percy leveled it at the person who spoke.

There standing before him were three old women wearing identical grey dresses. They looked old, older than time itself. They wore thick glasses, but behind those lenses were eyes that had seen the rise and possibly will see the fall of the human race. And Percy had seen them before.

"The Fates," Percy realised as he sighed, "oh I'm so glad to see you three."

"That is certainly a first," one of them spoke.

Then another pointed at the cafe door, "shall we?"

Percy looked wearily between them, he wasn't sure about theses three as usually nothing good ever came out of meeting them. But he didn't really have much of a choice now did he?

Percy sighed, "okay, but you're paying. I have no cash and I don't like dining and dashing."

"Understood," they said as one as they walked inside motioning him to follow.

Percy sighed as he pressed his pen cap to the blade turning it back into a pen. They quickly got a seat in the back, Percy sat down in front of the three, but before he could begin a woman came up and smiled, "hello there, what can I get you?"

"Three Earl Grey's and a white chocolate mocha with extra sugar for the boy," the Fate in the middle ordered.

"Alright, coming right up!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "how did you know I like, sigh, never mind, you're the Fates, I forgot."

"Indeed you did Percy Jackson," one of them spoke up.

"Now, what are you doing here?" another asked turning the conversation into full business mode.

Percy sighed, "I have no idea. One moment I'm in Olympus fighting Kronos, the next thing I know I'm here."

The Fates looked surprised. The middle one spoke, "Kronos? He sent you here?"

"Ah yeah, I guess so," Percy shrugged, "anyway what happened with the war? Is Annabeth alright? And the Titans?"

"We cannot say-"

"-doing so would break destiny-"

"-After all, no mortal, be it even a demigod, should ever find out about the future."

Percy blinked, "well I know that, but I'm not asking you about the future. I'm asking you about now, or have the Gods not returned to Olympus yet?"

"The Gods have not left Olympus. The Titan's army has not risen, nor has Kronos awoken."

Percy looked very confused as he squinted his eyebrow, "what are you talking about? I know the Gods have left, they went to fight-"

"Here we are!" the waitress from before came back forcing Percy to shut up.

As she placed the drinks down one of the Fates asked, "my dear, can you please tell us the date today?"

"Why it's February 23rd of course."

"And the year?"

The waitress looked concerned, "oh, well it's 1994 ma'am. Why?"

"No reason," The Fates then suddenly took out a 20 pound note from their dress and gave it to the girl, "keep the change as tip."

All questions went out of the waitress's head as she gladly took the money forgetting about the strange questions the Fates had asked.

Percy turned to the Fates, "it's 1994?!"

"Yes," they nodded as one.

"B-but how the Hades is that possible?!"

"You fought against the Titan of time, what do you think happened?"

Percy slumped back in his seat looking horrified as realization dawned on him, "I...I was sent back. Kronos...he sent me back in time."

The Fates nodded, "yes...he did."

"Why?!"

"As a finally form of revenge we believe," the Fates on the left spoke as she sipped from her tea, "if you are correct then the Titan war is over, you won, the prophecy has been fulfilled."

"B-but why here?! Why London?!"

"Because we did not allow you inside America," they replied.

"What?!"

"There are too many important delicate things going on in that country. If someone altered time then that will cause catastrophic damage to the future. And if that person also happened to be a child of one of the big three that had just turned sixteen….well, one could only imagine."

Percy looked down, he couldn't believe this was happening. "W-what about my parents? Friends?"

"They are all alive and well, in the future."

"Can you send me back?" Percy asked in desperation.

"No, we cannot. Only Kronos has the power to do that."

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to do?!" Percy roared as he got up.

The waitress looked startled, she came to try and stop whatever was brewing but one look from the Fates stopped her in her tracks. The three sisters turned as one and started at Percy, "you have no choice, you can only do one thing, wait."

"For fifteen years?!"

They looked back with blank eyes, "yes."

Percy gaped at them not believing what he was told. 'No...no, it can't be true, it can't be!' Percy took off as he ran outside. He looked to the road and spotted a newspaper stand in the corner of the street.

Percy ran, 'this can't be true! It can't be!'

"Want a paper?" the man at the stand asked as Percy snatched one from the stand, "hey! You need to pay for that first!"

Percy ignored him completely as he looked at the paper's headline: Scandal at Prison, it spoke of some criminal escaping with help from the warden's wife. But Percy didn't look at that, he looked at the date; 23rd Feb, 1994.

Percy's hands shook as he fell to the ground startling the newspaper man. "Mate? You alright?"

"He'll be fine," The Fates walked up to the man as one of them handed him a note, "here, for the paper."

Percy looked at them, "what should I do?"

"Come with us Percy, we'll tell you."

Percy nodded as they slowly walked towards a bench. Percy helped the apper in his hands as he started at the date. The road was filled with cars honking and people yelling, but when the Fates spoke everything else seemed to die down.

"You must stay here Percy, no matter what you cannot enter America."

"When can I?"

"When did you leave?"

"2009, on my birthday."

"Then that is the only day you can return."

"Then what I am supposed to do till then?!" Percy snapped, "I have no life here, no family, nothing!"

"No, that isn't true," The Fate closest to him reached into her dress and pulled out a coin. She gave it to Percy, "tell me Percy, what do you see?"

Percy looked at the coine, it was a two pound coin, "it's a coin. A two dollar, I mean, pound, a two pound coin."

"Correct," on of the Fates said, "tell me Percy who is on that coin?"

Percy looked again and found the coin featured a woman with a greek style helmet with long flowing hair with a trident over her shoulder. Percy was a bit taken back, "she looks greek to me."

The Fates nodded, "that is Britania, the representation of Britain in the ancient world. Most believe it was just something created by the Romans to distinguish the country, but in reality Britannia was very real. Britannia was just an ordinary sea nymph, she was one of Poseidon's many children. She however was unlike her brothers and sisters, she was not content with simply remaining in Atlantis, she wanted to explore the world. And she did, and eventually she came upon this country, Britain. And she fell in love with it.

"He father, your father, ordered her to return, but she refused telling him that she wished to be this lands protector, she wanted this land to be her kingdom. Poseidon loved the little nymph, much like he loved you, and he was more than happy to let Britania have this land as he own, since no one else had claimed it so.

"However, at the time this land was in turmoil, so much war and blood shed occurred on these grounds. Poseidon knew Britannia could never rule with such a destroyed kingdom, and so he sought to bring peace to the land. And to do that he would need a weapon, a son, a demigod. He bedded a woman named Igraine Pendragon, giving birth to a son, Arthur Pendragon."

Percy's eyes widened, "King Arthur is my brother?! What the Hades?!"

The Fates seemed to smile, "yes, Arthur Pendragon was a demigod, and a powerful one at that. He united the kingdoms, and while eternal peace wasn't gained, it was a powerful start to Britannia's kingdom. And now she stands, ruler of one of the most powerful nations in the world. And that is mostly in part to Poseidon, her father, and King Arthur, your brother."

Percy blinked, "holy shit….King Arthur is my….wow….wait, does that mean Excalibur is real?!"

The Fates nodded, "it is. But it has been lost to time, no one knows for sure where it lies."

"I see...wait, does that mean Merlin was real?!"

"Yes, Merlin was real, he was a very powerful wizard and he knew very well exactly what was going on. He knew about Britannia and off Arthur's true parentage. He knew all of this, and he swore to keep it a secret."

"Cool," Percy nodded, "but, why are you telling me this? How does this help me survive 15 bloody years in the past?"

"Simple, you see Percy Merlin wasn't the only wizard, he was just the most powerful one."

"So you mean magic is real? Wizards are real?! Are you messing with me?!"

"Is the demigod son of a Greek God really asking us this?"

"...alright then, please, continue."

"Understood. Arthur brought peace to the land and this allowed Merlin and the other witches and wizards to go into hiding from the mortal world. They realised that the world was changing and humans were slowly becoming more and more afraid of them. So they resolved to slowly die out in the shadows becoming nothing more than myths and legends. However they did not go extinct, they thrived, and now a world of witches and wizards live in London, hidden from the mortals."

"But how is this possible? I have never heard of these guys!"

"You haven't Percy, because you aren't a part of their world ether."

"What? Why not? I'm a bloody demigod, don't I fall into the same category as them?"

"No, you don't. Your world, our world, is as much hidden from them as they are from humans."

"Why is that? They can use magic right? Then how can they possibly not know about us?"

"We try very hard not to let the two worlds meet, if something like that happened….apocalyptic would probably be the word to describe it. Wizards are very...prideful creatures Percy. If they one day find out that there are some things out there that can kill them without a thought they would not rest until they kill that thing first, or try and stick their nose where it doesn't belong. It is best to stay away, unless it is unavoidable."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "they way you said that last thing tells me I might not like where this is going."

"You need to be hidden Percy, no one from our world must be able to find you. The magical world will be able to do that, and while there you will also be able to learn many new things about this world Percy. Dragons, spells, curses, teleportation, even a wand."

Percy would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit curious what this whole hidden magical world world was all about. He had always found his own divine world amazing, surely a world made by humans would be equally exciting.

Percy sighed, "I don't exactly have a choice in the matter do I?"

"No Percy, you don't. The divine world walks among the mortal world freely, the Mist protects them and they have no risk of discovery. But the wizarding world, well they can see through the Mist, a God or Goddess would be spotted instantly. You must not be seen Percy, or else the victory you and all your friends fought for, or will fight for, will all be for not."

Percy rubbed his temples, "you three are a pain in the ass. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Nearly every single human across human history," the Fates grumbled. "Will you do it?"

"Yeah," Percy shrugged, "why not. Might be fun. Who knows maybe in a few years I might actually like living there." The Fates nodded. "Hey, wait, I have a question, is there any chance that I could learn a little magic while I'm there?"

Fates smiled, "we thought you would never ask. There is a place that teaches magic in this world, a school called Hogwarts."

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there. What? Hogwarts? Seriously? That sounds like a disease a pig would get after it had sex with Aphrodite!"

"Yes, the founders were very...peculiar people. But rest assured the school is the finest there is in the country, let alone all of Europe. Although you are behind on six years of education… they start teaching children when they are 11 for seven years."

Percy blinked, "well shit. What exactly are we talking about here? Charms? Spells? Do you think I could just wing it?"

"No chance in Hades," The Fates shook their heads. "If you were a child of Athena you would have a slight chance. But-"

"-You don't have to say it, I know, I'm a seaweed brain," Percy groaned, "so that's out as well huh?"

"Not necessarily," The Fates then turned to each other and began to whisper in hushed tones, Percy looked on in confusion before they broke apart and they spoke once more, "we believe that you should be able to catch up. The month is currently february, you have six months to catch up."

"So you want me to cram in six years of knowledge in six months time?"

The Fates nodded.

Percy cleared his throat, "no to sound angry, BUT ARE YOU FREAKING MAD?! I can barely learn human shit, and now you want me to learn magic?! Granted it's magic, but shit women, I can't perform miracles!"

"We believe we can help you with that," The Fates said, "we will get you a teacher, one of the best in the world for magic, we believe with her help you will be more than ready by the time the next year rolls around."

Percy looked surprised, "really? A tutor? Who did you three have in mind?"

The Fates smiled, "it is better we keep that to ourselves. One mention of her name and she will be alerted to us and will know who we are speaking to. We must first inform her of our...situation and then batter for her help. It will take some time."

Perc groaned, "okay then, so what exactly am I supposed to do till then?"

"We have made arrangements for you," The Fates snapped their fingers and a black cloth bag with a green trident on it appeared in their hand. "This is a bag made out of mokeskin, a magic bag which can only be opened and used by the owner, you. It also is charmed to be ever expanding, meaning you can store a great many things inside it and have plenty of space for more."

Percy's eyes went wide as he took the bag. It felt empty in his hands, but when he opened it he found it filled with golden coins. Percy gaped, "woah! Is that gold?!"

"Yes, like us greeks the wizards use gold, silver and bronze as currency. The gold coins are known as galleons, the silver as sickles and the bronze as knuts. We have provided funds for you Percy, use them wisely."

Percy sighed, "right. Thanks for this. Although it's kind of surprising you have this all planned out."

"We needed time to get this ready."

"But you found me in like minutes after I reached here."

"Exactly, we needed that time to prepare all of this for you."

"So you knew I would say yes?"

"Yes."

"Wow….okay, I'm not going to lie, that's impressive. Scary, but impressive."

The Fates nodded, they got up and one of them gave Percy a map, "this map will lead you to a place called the Leaky Cauldron, an entranceway to the wizarding world. You will be able to find it just fine, once there rent a room and stay there, don't talk to anyone, don't do anything. Hopefully by tonight we will have your teacher ready for you, and you can begin….assimilating to the wizarding world."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "wait if you know the future then you know that my teacher is going to say yes, and if you also know that….did you know that Kronos would send me here?"

The Fates smiled, "good bye Percy Jackson."

"Hey wait! I need answers gods dammit!" But the three old women exploded in a burst of light and teleported away, leaving Percy blinking away away bright light spots from his vision.

'Great, just great,' Percy grumbled, he quickly pocketed the mokeskin bag and pulled out the map. He found a big red sticker with 'you' written on it posted on one corner, and a line drawn through London ending on the other corner.

It was quite far away from where he was, and Percy didn't have any money on him, well, nothing he could spend anyway. So with no other choice Percy got up from the bench and began walking, following the instructions on the map.

Percy walked down London, truly the place was amazing tourist location. Percy felt strange being here though as most of the people were oddly dressed. Every wore such old clothes, every guy wore a plaid shirt while every woman wore a tight t-shirt. It was like they were stuck in the 90's!

Oh wait….never mind. Percy forgot, again, he was in the 90's. He realised now that the time travel thing really did happen. Not just the fashion but the way they acted and spoke. The New York born and raised boy from the 2000's wasn't really comfortable with this place, but hey, it was at least better than being stuck in the 70's, now that would be a nightmare!

Percy eventually reached the place in question, after stopping and asking directions many times. Honestly the roads were all mixed up, how was anyone supposed to find anything here? But either way he did it, he made it to the Leaky Cauldron, good thing too, as it had already become dark.

Percy pushed open the door and stopped. 'Did I time travel...again?!'

The inside of the place looked like a victoria area play stage. The people were dressed in robes and sitting around candle light tables. The people looked like they were from the past, the ancient past. There was no form of electricity in the place, there wasn't even a fan!

Percy turned around and looked outside, sure enough the streets were still the same, and he was still in the 90's. But when he looked back in the pub it looked like he was in Victorian England!

Percy groaned, 'what have I gotten myself into?' Percy walked inside wearly, the people gave him one look before scoffing and looking away. Percy looked surprised, 'what are they looking at? My clothes? What's wrong with my clothes? You're the one who's dressed up to go to a medieval convection!'

Percy grumbled and walked to the man behind the bar, presumably the owner. The man saw him coming and smiled, "yes young man, how can I help you?"

"Ah, I was hoping for a room here for the night," Percy said as the people at the bar suddenly took notice of him giving him a once over.

"Ah American are you? What brings you here?" the man asked.

"I'm visiting, with my family."

"Right, oh where are my manners? Tom, I'm the owner of this here pub, pleasure to meet you lad," the gave his hand out which Percy shook.

"Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Right, now let's see," the man turned around and looked at a key rack behind the desk, "room number 5 is available, would that be alright?"

Percy nodded, "that will be fine."

"Perfect! Now for one night that will be a galleon, but that does include breakfast and lunch," Tom smiled.

Percy nodded, "great," he took out the mokeskin bag and took out a single golden coin handing it to Tom. Tom then handed Percy his key and told him where the rooms where.

Percy walked up the stairs by the side of the pub and quickly found room 5. He opened the door and was surprised to find a very spacious room inside. Percy frowned his eyebrows and stepped out, he saw that the door number 6 was just a few feet away from his door, but the room inside was easily 10 feet big.

'It's bigger on the inside,' Percy realised as he walked in and closed the door behind him. The room had a bed to one side, a wardrobe, a fireplace and a mirror. It wasn't much, but it was better than most motels Percy knew.

The demigod sighed, it had been a long day, he walked up to the window and unlatched it throwing it open and letting the cool night air come inside. Percy took a deep breath and sighed, 'okay, so I'm stuck in the past, trying to enter a world I don't know shit about by learning six years of magic in six months time. Perfect, just perfect.'

Percy closed the window and walked away. "You are very handsome, though that shirt could use a bit of a wash."

Percy whirled around as he took out Riptide, his pen/sword and readied it, "okay, who said that?"

"That sword is nice, goes with the hole 'wandering warrior' look you are going for."

Percy blinked, that voice, it came from the mirror. Percy approached it and stared, "I'm sorry, but did you just talk to me?"

"You look very handsome, though that shirt could use a wash. The sword adds to your 'wandering warrior look'." the mirror repeated again.

"Dude, you can talk!"

"You look very handsome, though that shirt could use a wash. The sword adds to your 'wandering warrior look'." the mirror repeated once more.

'Huh, it must be charmed or something to say that,' Percy looked behind the standing mirror and found no wires of any sort, meaning it must be some form of magic that made the mirror sentient.

Percy smiled, "okay I'll admit, a talking mirror is very cool."

"Thank you."

Percy was surprised, but then again maybe the mirror was programed to say that as well. Percy then finally noticed how he was dressed. His camp half-blood shirt was ripped at the edges, his face and skin was covered in soot and dust. Those people were right to stare, Percy looked like a stray. His black hair was wild and his sea green eyes looked tired. Percy was 6 feet tall with a swimmer's build, being the son of the sea god did that.

Percy then turned around and stred at his back side, "does my ass look fat in these jeans?"

"Yes and you won't hear me complain," a voice called out, and this time it wasn't the mirror.

Percy turned around and found a woman leaning against the door with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips. She had a very young and charming face with black curly hair and bright brown eyes that smiled with mischief.

She wore a full arm white robe that came down to her feet with black runes written all over. She wore rings all over her hands and a white tiara with a black stone in the center.

"Who are you?" Percy asked already drawn Riptide out, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Put down the blade boy, I mean you no harm, if I did, you would be dead already."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "that didn't answer my question."

The woman chuckled, "you have guts kid, I'll give you that much. The Fates sent me, now, please stop looking like you're constipated, it really is disturbing."

Percy blinked, "what? This is my serious face!"

"Sure...we'll work on that," the woman swung her arms as she approached Percy looking him up and down, "so you're the time traveler huh? Not much to look at are you?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "yeah, maybe, but that's because it's been a long day and I'm kind of exhausted. Kicking Kronos' ass and then being sent 15 years into the past is kind of a full plate for me."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "really? Kronos, well that is impressive. Maybe you aren't a complete waste after all," she walked up to his bed and leaned on it, "alright son of Poseidon I've decided, I'll train you, At least until you stop being interesting that is."

Percy put away his pen, "I'm sorry not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, usually people would know who I am instantly, but I'm guessing you're not exactly the brightest bulb in the room are you?"

Percy frowned, "I'm smart when I'm interested."

"Well alright then smart guy tell me, who am I?"

Percy looked the woman over. She was powerful, very powerful, and since the Fates could talk to her and she knew about Kronos she was obviously devine. Percy knew of only one person who was both a divine and good at magic.

"Hecate," Percy spoke, "you are the goddess of magic, Hecate."

The woman gave a feral grin, "right you are Jackson. Right you are."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy smiled as he slept, dreaming about swimming in the sea with his mom and friends. He swam up to the surface, enjoying the way the water seemed to bend to his will.

He looked around and found Annabeth walking towards him. She wore a grey one piece with a smile on her face.

"Hey seaweed brain, long time."

"Yeah," Percy smiled, "I miss you Annabeth."

"And I miss you," the daughter of wisdom smiled, "when are you coming back?"

"I...I don't know."

"Percy, it's time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"It's time to wake up."

"What?"

"WAKE UP!"

"AH!" Percy yelled as he woke up and jumped off the bed and hit the floor, hard. He got up and grumbled rubbing his nose. Hecate was grinning at him from across the bed, Percy glared, "there's a special place in Hades for people like you."

"Yes, I know. It's called the throne." Hecate smiled, "I'm just letting Hades borrow it for now."

Percy looked at the window and gapped, "what the fuck?! The sun isn't even up yet! What time is it?"

"5," Hecate shrugged.

"5?! 5?! It's 5 in the fucking morning?!" Percy roared, "why did you wake me up at 5 in the fuckign morning?!"

"Because it's time to begin your training," Hecate smiled, "I let you sleep last night because you were exhausted, but now you are rested and it's time to begin your training!"

Percy got up, "I hate you."

"No you don't!" Hecate smiled as she walked to the room door.

"Wait, let me wash up first," Percy grumbled, "shit! Forgot, no toothbrush."

"No problem," Hecate snapped her fingers and suddenly Percy felt a wave of energy cover him. His teeth suddenly felt cleaner as well as his face.

Percy touched his smooth skin, "what did you do?"

"It's a cleaning charm, very basic, don't worry, I'll teach it too you, now come on, we need to get you feed and then we need to train you."

Percy nodded as he quickly followed the goddess downstairs. She quickly walked up to the bar and motioned for Percy to join her.

Tom then came over and smiled, "ah Percy, how did you sleep?"

"Very well Tom, thank you," Percy smiled, "I'm surprised you're up this early."

"Oh I get customers at all times of the day, I make it a habit to wake up early. Now I suppose you'll be eating that breakfast of yours yes?"

Percy nodded, "yes please." he then turned to Hecate, "do you want something?"

The goddess raised an eyebrow, "you serious?"

Percy shrugged, "hey I don't know if you eat or not. I've seen my dad eat food several times, so I guessed you did too."

"Hmm, well it's mostly just for cosmetic reason...what the heck, sure. It's the Fates' money anyway," Hecate shrugged, "one Leaky soup Tom, and add extra cheese please."

Tom smiled, "coming right up miss."

As they waited for their meal Percy turned to the goddess of magic, "alright, so what's the plan oh goddess?

"Tone down the sarcasm kid."

"I do that when someone wakes me up at 5 in the morning," Percy glared.

Hecate rolled her eyes, "anyway, I was thinking we go shopping first. Get you some clothes, some proper wizarding tools, a chest, well, no maybe not yet. You know, whatever is useful."

"Do I get a wand?" Percy asked with sparkling eyes.

"No," Hecate replied flatly.

"What?! Why?"

"You get a wand when I say you get a wand, we first need to find out how good you are. If I am going to train you then I am going to train you my way, and I say that you get no wand until you prove you are good enough for it."

Percy grumbled, "great. Alright then tell me something, how come some mortals are wizards and others aren't?"

Hecate looked surprised, "what brought this up?"

"Well while I was walking yesterday I started thinking, if there is a secret society of magic users in the world, then why isn't everyone a magic user? I mean, what makes someone a wizard or a witch?"

"Not bad kid, lesson number one: always ask the right kind of question. And that right there was the right kind of question. You see it all had to do with the divine and the mortal world."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "how so?"

"Alright tell me, what separates the two worlds?"

"The Mist."

"Correct, but you see just because the Mist makes it so that you can't see the divine world, doesn't mean it's not there. You see in the ancient past there was no Mist, so the two worlds mixed freely. This constant mixture of both worlds gave birth to a new race, humans with the ability to use magic."

"So...exposure to the divine world makes a human….magical?"

"Exactly. You see inside every human is a spark of divinity, a soul if you will, or as the magicals call it, a core. If a child, or an infant, is introduced to the divine world their souls get ignited and they awaken a small form of divinity, that divinity is the ability to perform magic. And once that ability is unlocked it can be passed down through generations and generations."

"So anyone can perform magic?" Percy asked.

"Yes, well provided they have a ignited soul that is," Hecate paused as Tom had returned with their meals.

Percy thanked him and payed the man. Once he was gone he asked, "so what about my mom? She had me, a demigod, why isn't she magical?"

"Because one's soul can only be ignited as a child," Hecate explained as she sipped her soup, "say for example your mother had a twin that was joined at the hip. They have different bodies but were fused at the hip. And now say they are both pregnant, your mom with you and her twin with some other child and not by a god. Now while you won't influence your mother or her twin, the child, who is basically your next door neighbour, will most definitely become a witch or wizard."

"So...suppose I have a kid, will he be magical?"

"No, he will be a legacy. They would have your DNA, hence they are still considered part of the divine world. But say you raise a child that isn't yours, adoption perhaps, then that child will become a witch or wizard."

Percy nodded in understanding as he ate his food, "amazing. So the magical world is a product of the mortal world and the divine world."

"Exactly," Hecate nodded.

"So wait, can I even do magic in the first place?" Percy asked.

Hecate grinned, "Percy...you have more magic in your pinky than any of these people have in their whole bodies. Don't forget, you are a demigod, that means something. Your father is the ruler of the seas, he controls it not through magic, but because he is the sea. He is the very element itself Percy, compared to what you can do as his son, wizards and witches are basically children playing with toys. Even Merlin himself would probably be weaker than the weakest demigod."

"I don't know about that, I know some pretty basic demigods."

Hecate waved him away, "I mean in a magical sense. The demigods you know were never trained, but you will be. In fact I think you are probably the first to ever be trained in the arts of wizarding magic."

"Wow, really?"

"Really. Most find it too beneath them to try. And in a way I suppose they are right, after all when you literally have to face Gods and the stuff of legends on a daily basis things the wizarding world offer seem mundane in comparison."

Percy nodded, "well I can't wait!" Percy quickly finished his breakfast. After they were done Percy payed for Hecate's meal and followed the goddess to the back to what looked like a storeroom or sorts.

Percy looked around, there was nothing there, but just then Hecate lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. And the wall in front of her started to shit and open into an archway.

Percy gasped as a whole alley was suddenly revealed to him. The place was small and quite empty, but that didn't stop it from capturing his eyes.

For a boy with ADHD this place was both heaven and hell. The moment he saw one thing something else grabbed his attention. There were so many colorful shops, each more interesting that the one before. Percy took back what he said about the wizarding world, it was amazing!

The alley was empty right now, most of the shops weren't even open yet. But some were. He saw a store that sold trunks, one that sold potion ingredients, a book store, several bookstores, a...broom store? Okay that one Percy didn't understand, but whatever.

"This is Diagon alley," Hecate explained as she walked in front, "basically the mall for all wizarding wares. If you want a pet owl, a new book on breeding dragons, a new broo,, this is the place."

"Okay I have to ask, why the hell is there a shop for brooms?" Percy asked pointing at the broom store, "like seriously, why? I understand some people have their fetishes, but this is a broom, how good does the thing that cleans your floor have to look?"

Hecate laughed, "oh Percy, you're the best. You see brooms here are basically treated like motor bikes in the mortal world. They use it for short distance transportation or even for a game they play called quidditch."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "quidditch?"

"Very interesting, trust me."

"Okay...but how does a broom transport you?"

"Oh right, it's a flying broom. Basically it's like an airplane for one."

Percy blinked, "huh….cool. Too bad I can never use it."

"Why? Afraid of heights?"

"More like afraid of the guy who owns the sky. Zeus and I...well let's just say we have our differences."

Hecate laughed, "relax kid it'll be fine. When it come to witches and wizards Zeus turns a blind eyes, plus we are in Britain, Zeus' power doesn't hold here. In fact none of the greek gods have power here."

"And how exactly are you here?"

Hecate smiled, "remind me again what my title is?"

"Goddess of….oh."

"Exactly. Unlike the other Gods I'm not limited to just one location like America. Being the goddess of magic allows me to exist anywhere magic is present, and magic is everywhere. Hence why I can be here in the first place."

Percy nodded, "makes sense. So where too first? None of the shops are even open yet."

Hecate turned back and grinned, "we are going to Knockturn alley."

"Okay, just that name alone tells me to stay away."

Hecate threw he head back and laugh. She guided him down the alley until they reached a giant marble building with the name 'Gringotts' on the front. Hecate then took a sharp left turn and entered a small alleyway which was shrouded in darkness from the shadow between the buildings.

Percy walked in and immediately put his hand in his pocket feeling up Riptide. He looked around, the shops in this place were open, true, but they did not look safe, nor did they look sanitary. The people hanging around this area looked shady to say the best, they looked deformed or even mained.

Luckily though Hecate found what she looking for as she quickly walked into a store called 'Cobb & Webb's'. The inside of the shop looked very much like a mix between a library and a pawn shop. A man dressed like a victorian area shopkeeper stood behind the store smiling at Percy and Hecate.

"Welcome sir, lady. How can I help you?" the man smiled.

"I want the teacher's rod and the student's cloak," Hecate explained as she looked at a display case to their right containing many unique items such as a mummified hand, a whistle and a….is that a skull?

Percy shrugged, 'this is not a safe place.'

"I'm sorry madam, I don't believe I know what you-"

Snap!

Hecate snapped her fingers and the man suddenly stopped talking. He stammered as he tried to speak, but no sound came out. "Look boy I understand you wish to keep your secrets from the public, and I respect that, I do. But not when it interferes with my work. The staff and the cloak. Now."

Snap!

The man gapsed. "Y-yes ma'am, right away ma'am!" he then ran into the store's back room and Percy could hear him rushing through his storage space.

"Well that was scary," Percy said as he looked around, "although this place might just have you beat."

"Yes, there are many a cursed item here," Hecate smiled as she saw a small torch, much like the one she was often depicted having, "I remember this. Some poor idiot tried to make a weapon like mine. Ended up cursing himself and his family from the dark magic backlash."

Percy shivered, "so what exactly are we looking for anyway?"

"Something to help you learn faster," Hecate said as she looked across the glass cases and found a set of spectacles she liked. It's lens were round with one being red and the other blue, "perfect."

The man then came rushing in with two boxes stacked in hand. "Here you go ma'am, the rod and cloak."

Hecate nodded and quickly opened the box revealing a golden rod at least 20 inches long in one and a black cloak with red runes inscribed on it in another. She snapped her fingers and the boxes started to float in mid air revealing the man of their weight.

"I also want that," Hecate pointed at the bi coloured spectacle.

The man now more fearful of the goddess nodded, "yes ma'am of course ma'am," he quickly put the glasses in a box and handed it Hecate. "Will there be anything else?"

"Sealing cloth, if you have it."

"I'm sorry my lady, but we don't. I sold my last sent to a man from India quite long ago."

Hecate growled, "fine," the goddess hummed to herself for a while, "do you have a pair of quick read glasses?"

"Yes, I do, but they aren't the normal kind. They are very taxing my lady and-"

"-I don't care. Get them," Hecate snapped sending the old man running back in.

Percy rolled her eyes, she could be mean when she wanted, personally he found it normal, Gods were almost always like this. Slowly the son of Poseidon's eyes started to wander off as he looked at everything around him. And then something caught his eye.

It was a silver band with a owl on the front, it looked very familiar as it reminded him of the owl ear rings Annabeth used to where. Percy sighed as he smiled in nostalgia, he won't be able to see them again for some time now.

"What you got there Percy?" Hecate asked as she looked over his shoulder

Percy flinched in surprise, "don't do that!"

"Oh, a blood band, nice," she exclaimed ignoring his complaining.

Percy sighed, "anyway, yeah, I thought it looked cool. What is it?"

"It's a blood band. Basically it sucks you blood and magic and in exchange it gives a bonus of some kind," Hecate waved her hand above it and hummed, "it looks like this one in particular gives you a boost in thinking power. Not bad Percy, you've got a good eye there."

"Thanks, but I didn't really do anything."

"Sure," Hecate turned to the man who had just returned with another spectacle case, "and the blood band."

The man's eyebrow's shoot up in horror, "my lady that is most dangerous! If one isn't careful-"

"-I know! Now shut up and give me what I asked for! I'm not incompetent boy! I know what I am doing! Now the band, please!"

The old man shivered again as he nodded quickly. He opened the case and pulled out a long wooden stick. The wood was made out of a sick looking wood as he waved and muttered something under his breath. The band then slowly lifted into the air and was deposited into a wooden box the man had on hand.

He pushed the box to Hecate, "please my lady, be careful. I can guess what you wish to do with these items, they are very dangerous if used all at once."

Hecate snapped her fingers making the box fly, "I understand your concern, but I remind you, I know what it is I'm doing. Now, how much for this all?"

"Well let's see, the cloak and rod come at a total of 300 galleons, the bi coloured glasses are 50 and the quick read will be another 50. And finally the blood band….let's say 400. So a total of 800 galleons."

Hecate raised an eyebrow, "really? 800? For this set?"

"My lady I assure that is the best I can do."

"No, I don't think it is. The bicoloured glasses are broken, worth nothing to you, I'm taking them off your hands. So that will be 10 galleons, yes? And then the rod and cloak, one useless without the other. So Let's say 100, each. And I'll admit the blood band is expensive, but since I'm probably the only one who will buy it, let's say….150. So, 310."

"700."

"350."

"650."

"400, if you throw in a pair of glass wipes."

"500, and the glass wipes."

"450, last offer, or else I walk."

The man and the goddess glared, Percy had to admit, the old man had balls for standing up to a Goddess, or maybe it was because he had no idea who she was.

"Deal," the old man finally gave in causing the goddess to smirk.

Hecate turned to Percy, "pay the man Percy."

Percy nodded as he took out the mokeskin bag and started the long process of gathering ten coins in each hand and depositing the growing pile of gold onto the man's counter. At exactly 450 Percy stopped, his bag took a big hit, but luckily it looked like the Fates gave him more than enough. Considering they knew the future, they probably gave him exactly how much money he would need.

Hecate then shark the items they had bought and placed it inside. Without a goodbye the goddess left the shop telling Percy to follow.

"So where next?" Percy asked.

"A bookstore, but not a normal one. It's a special one that deals with books that are highly illegal. There is a reason I asked you to come out this early in the morning. The store is called the 'Twilight Spectrum' and exits at a specific time. If you don't find it by then it is gone."

Percy nodded, "so where is it?"

Hecate turned a corner and smiled, "right here."

In front of them, right in the center of the alleyway was a giant tower that was over twenty stories tall. It was cracked and old with moss hanging off its windows and creepers running up it's walls. There was a door before them that read 'Twilight Spectrum', Hecate walked up to it and knocked.

The door then disappeared and Hecate walked in. "Quickly Percy! Or else it will leave without us!"

Percy nodded as he ran inside, moment later the door slammed shut and the building shook. Percy was startled, he looked back and opened the door, but instead of an open alley way he found a bricked up wall.

"Come on Percy, we can look at walls later." Hecate called out. Percy grumbled, 'stupid goddess of magic.'

They walked inside and found themselves in the heart of the tower. The walls were shelves that ran up the twenty stories of the all tower with ladder going all the up. In front of them was an old man that was hunched before a counter. He smiled, "welcome, how may I help you?"

"We need books," Hecate said as she looked around, "lots of them."

"Any particular subject?"

"The core subjects for Hogwarts, uncensored of course. One on runes, arithmancy, alchemy, a basic starting point for dark magic as well."

"Easy enough," the man said with a smile as he brought his wand up and waved it in intricate and delicate patterns. Suddenly books from all over the tower began to move off their shelves and fly down. Around 20 books came down and stacked themselves on the counter. The man turned to Hecate, "anything else?"

"Well let's see...turning into an Animagus, one on basic rituals...and you know what I'm feeling dangerous, give me one on battle magic as well."

The said nothing as he nodded and quickly summoned the books again. Hecate turned to Percy, "anything you want to learn in particular Percy?"

Percy shrugged, "not really. Ah...well there is that teleportation thing I was told about. You know, by the three old grandma's? I thought that was cool."

Hecate chuckled, "yeah, wait until you try it kid. But either way you won't need a book for that."

"Then...is there a certain branch of magic my dad uses? I think that would be useful."

The old man raised an eyebrow as he leaned in and locked eyes with Percy. Percy was surprised at the sudden eye contact but thought nothing off it. But then Hecate suddenly reached out and grabbed the man by the throat.

The goddess lifted the man up and squeezed, "did you just try and invade my ward's mind boy?"

"I-I'm sorry I-"

"-Silence!" Hecate roared as her eyes glowed like greek fire, "I should burn you and your entire tower for this offence! Give me one reason to spare your life!"

"I-I'm sorry! Please, I'll do anything!" The man kicked his feet as he struggled to escape, but the goddess grip on his throat was too tight.

"Anything?" the goddess narrowed her eyes.

"Yes! Please!"

"Fine," she threw him down as the man coughed as his throat slowly opened up again, "I"m looking for a book about Atlantean magic. Do you have it?"

"N-no, something like that is far too valuable," the man said as he struggled to get back up. Percy wanted to go to the man and help him up, but one look from Hecate made him stop. The goddess knew what was doing, he needed to trust her.

"I want it. Or I promise your tower will not last another day!"

"I'll find it, I swear!" The fell to his knees, "just give me a month's time! Please! I'll find one for you!"

"Swear on your magic boy," Hecate's eyes flared green, "and I might just spare your life."

"I swear! I swear on my magic I will do all I can to find this book for you my lady!"

"Fine. Theses books will be enough. How much?"

The man stated a thousand for the set, Percy thought the goddess would argue, but she made no effort. She asked Percy to pay the man, and after shrinking and storing the books they were off once more.

"Hecate, what did that old guy try to do to me?" Percy asked.

"He tried to read your mind Percy," the goddess spat as she shoot a glare over her shoulder causing the old man inside to shiver.

"He what?!" Percy blushed.

"Don't worry, I stopped him before he did anything."

Percy was shocked to say the least. "I didn't know they could do that," he said in awe and disgust.

"Yes, the wizards might be small minded, but they are clever people. Don't worry, about it though," Hecate snapped her fingers and Percy felt a tingle of magic come alive around his head, "I just placed a barrier in your mind. No wizard will be able to do that again. Can't have you spilling out the secrets of the Gods and the future now can we?"

Percy nodded, he didn't even think about that. He didn't realise what damage the things he knows could cause if they ever got out. He was just worried about himself, Percy gulped, if he was going to live in this world he needed to learn how to protect himself.

They walked to the front door and Heated threw open the doors. She pressed her hand up against the brick wall and suddenly a passageway opened up. She and Percy walked through and found themselves outside Knockturn alley.

It was now 8 in the morning and slowly diagon alley was slowly waking up. People were out and about, people were busy opening up shop. Hecate sighed, "I hoped there wouldn't be much of a crowd today, but oh well, nothing we can do about it."

"So we have the books, we have the tools, what's next?" Percy asked.

"Well now we just need a place to study."

"Right...and the cauldron doesn't work because…..?"

"Because it's too distracting," Hecate argued as they waved through the slowly forming crowd, "the things I will teach you require your full attention. Plus some of it isn't strictly….legal."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "and why aren't they?"

"Mostly because they are dangerous and unsafe," Hecate shrugged, "but then again that's just for humans. We devines go by a whole separate set of rules. You could say the rules of mortal magic don't apply to us."

"So there are a separate rules for us to follow?"

"Of course there are Percy, what did you think we can just do whatever we want? Don't worry about it though, I'll explain it all soon enough."

They quickly walked up to a store, 'Plots & Lands' a common enough looking store. Inside was a witch, pointy hat and all, sitting behind a counter looking bored. The moment Hecate walked in though she was alert.

"Welcome, how can I help you today?" the middle age witch smiled.

"We are here to buy land, obviously," Hecate told the woman, "specifically number 7 privet drive, little whinging, Surrey. I understand it's available, yes?"

The witch looked confused and stunned, "ah, yes, but we haven't been able to really sell it ma'am. Are you sure you want that house?"

Hecate nodded, "yes my dear, quite sure. No, chop chop, on with the paperwork."

The witch still looked unsure, "are you sure? You haven't seen the house yet have you?"

"No, but does that really even matter to you? You need my coin, I'm giving it to you. So are you really just going to sit there and tell me to take my business elsewhere?"

The witch looked horrified, "no please! I'll contact my broker immediately, please it will only be a moment. Would you like a beverage or something while you wait?"

"No, just the land. Quickly girl," Hecate said as the witch immediately went into the back room. The goddess turned to Percy, "this place is quite a interesting place really. They coordinate all land in both the mortal and magical world. From here they contact various brokers across the land to get the land they wish, truly a wonderous thing. It is rare seeing humans so united in something, but I suppose when money is involved everyone can agree to get on board."

Percy nodded, "I see...and any reason you already have a place in mind?"

"Yes."

"Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"No."

Percy sighed, "why do I even try?"

Hecate grinned and quickly the witch came back with a stack of paperwork. Hecate produced a bunch of identification records, something Percy never even thought about and quickly filled out all the necessary paperwork.

After a quickly exchange of coins, Percy and Hecate left the store with the deed to their new house.

"And now the real fun begins," Hecate laughed as Percy suddenly paled. He would soon learn the foolishness of his mistake to go shopping with a woman.

They first stopped off in an apothecary where Hecate's rummaged through its inventory, taking potion ingredients by the hand full. She had bought enough for what looked like millions of potions. Percy could only stare in horror as she put more and more ingredients on the counter. Soon the stack came up to Percy's eyes, he honestly had no idea what these could be used for.

After that purchase they went across the street into a store that sold pots, or as Percy soon learned they were called, cauldrons. There Hecate bought around 10 of them, each very high quality and expensive and several instruments for what Percy assumed was potion's making.

In the end Percy had one hand filled with cauldrons and the other carrying the ingredients the had bought. "Ah Hecate, would you like, help out?" Percy asked as he barely held them all together, "please?"

The goddess sighed, "fine," she snapped her fingers and suddenly everything disappeared.

"Where did they go?"

"I teleported them to our new home."

"You can do that?" Hecate nodded clearly smug at his amazement. Percy's tone then changed, "why didn't you do that before?!"

Hecate jumped a little, "sorry, I ah, kind of forgot."

"ARGH! You goddesses are impossible!" Percy groaned, "fine, can we please just get going? What's next?"

"Now it's time for the most important thing of all," Hecate looked serious. Percy nodded as he waited for her to speak. The goddess grinned, "clothes!"

Percy gaped, "no!"

The goddess had to literally drag Percy into Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions, the shop keeper inside was very confused at the sight of a grown with dragging a teen boy by his feet while the boy literally tried to crawl away. It would have been a horrific sight, but this sort of thing happened on a day to day basis in the wizarding world.

Finally Percy stood in the store, still as a statue as an enchanted measuring tape took his size. It measure his arm length, leng length, even the distance between his nostrils. That last one weirded Percy out, he was starting to get the feeling that all wizards were at least a little crazy.

"How much longer do I have to wait?" Percy groaned.

"Oh shush you," Hecate waved him away as she returned to discuss with madam Malkin, "I think we should stick to one colour, hm….maybe blue? He seems to like it a lot."

"Really? Blue robes?"

"Why? Too much?"

"No, just seems a little plain."

"Believe me, the boy likes it that way," Hecate assured the woman, "so that will be five sets of blue robes. Oh and can you stitch trident on the sleeves?"

Malkin looked surprised, "a trident?"

"Yes, Poseidon's trident," Hecate nodded, "it's sort of his favorite god. Figured I give him what he wants."

"Oh can I also have a pegasus stitched on my back?" Percy asked. Hecate gave him a questioning look, "what?" Percy shrugged, "I like them. They remind me of camp."

Hecate nodded, "I see, not bad. Alright, that as well. Oh and do you make muggle clothes by any chance?"

The seamstress shook her head, "sorry dear we don't. But I think there is a good second hand store down the street, a store called 'Muggle wears and ends'. Good store, reputed business."

They quickly got the robes made, Percy was honestly impressed, they looked very nice, though it still bothered him that he was expected to wear this all the time. It honestly reminded him of a bathrobe, okay to wear once in awhile, but not all the freaking time!

"Hey Hecate, what's a muggle?" Percy asked once they left the store.

"Oh right, well it's what wizarding fold call mortals," Hecate explained.

"Seriously? They call them that?" Percy shivered, "I don't know why but I don't like it. It's sound so...racist."

Hecate chuckled, "it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was hoping to hold off on this conversation for some time, but I suppose better now than never. You see magical people are...kind of racist."

Percy checked, "you're joking."

"Nope. 100% serious. You see wizards don't actually know how they got their magic. They don't' know about the divine world remember? So they just assumed it was a power they had since time, not realising it was a result of the divine world interacting with them. So they grew arrogant, prideful, claimed that the older a bloodline was, the purer it was. And the purer it was, the stronger their claims to magic was, meaning older families, or pure bloods of you will, consider themselves superior to everyone else."

"Okay, so when you say pure, you really mean inbred right?"

"Exactly," Hecate served, "inbred like you wouldn't believe. Seriously Percy, they are all related to each other one way or another. Anyway so now we have purebloods, the head of the magical community, and they hate muggles. Well not all of them, but you get the point. But as you remember me telling you, magical people can still be created due to interaction from the divine. Meaning a child with mortal parents could become a witch or wizard. These types of wizards are what is called muggle born, and believe me when I say, they are hated."

Percy groaned, "great, so I'm stuck in a place where people are racists, dressed like victorian era england, probably can spy on my very thoughts and what else? Oh, right, can and probably will try to kill me if they find out I'm a demigod. Just lovely."

Hecate chuckled as they quickly found the store which madam Malkin spoke off. Inside Percy grabbed whatever he thought was useful, a couple of jeans, a few shirts and of course plenty of hoodies. The man at the counter was an idiot, he tried to sell Percy pyjamas claiming it was what muggles wore when going to work. That gave Percy a clear look on just how little wizards knew about mortals.

Eventually they went back to the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch. Percy order a plate of shepherd's pie while Hecate just ordered a Leaky soup again.

"So what's next?" Percy asked.

"Next? Well next we go home and begin," Hecate smiled, "I have to say, I wasn't all that excited to train you before. When the Fates came to me and asked for my help I agreed only out of compulsion, but now, well I'm glad I said yes."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "why's that?"

"Well partly because that means you're my slave for the next six months," Hecate grinned as she licked her lips, "and I'm your master. I think you can see where I'm going with this."

Percy gulped, "lady, I will cut you into little pieces."

Hecate laughed, "oh so cute! Relax Percy, I'm just messing with you." Percy sighed and Hecate continued, "besides I don't need to do anything, you'll come to me all on your own."

Percy blushed, "no I won't!"

Hecate shrugged, "that's what they all say. Seriously, I am excited, it's been so long since I've had a student. Usually I'm stuck with teaching old men and women who have become strong enough to warrant my attention. You're the first one who has come to me with no form of magical training at all. Plus you are a demigod, the possibilities are virtually endless for what I can do with you."

Percy was surprised, "so you're excited because you want to turn me into a weapon?"

Hecate shrugged, "not really. Call it a researcher's curiosity. I want to see how far I can get with you. Admit it Jackson, even you are a bit excited."

Percy shrugged, "well I suppose that's true. This place might be filled with racists but...well it's magic. Who can say no to magic?"

Hecate smiled as she and Percy quickly finished their lunch. Once done Hecate took Percy by the hand and walked to the room with the entrance to Diagon alley. She told him to hang on tight,and suddenly she began to spin on the spot.

And Percy's world turned.

He felt his body being squeezed, his shoulder's hunched into his body as he was pushed through what felt like a tiny tube. He then started to spin around and around as the London skyline flashed below him.

Suddenly the trip stopped. Percy came flying out as he rolled along the ground. He picked himself up and growled, "what was that?"

Hecate chuckled, "careful, you might start-" Percy's head throb when suddenly his stomach startled to churn causing him to vomit out all he ate. "Sigh, don't worry Percy, happens to everyone."

Hecate snapped her fingers dismissing the vomit. She helped Percy to his feet, the demigod's head was still spinning, but he quickly realised that he was no long in the Leaky Cauldron. He stood in the middle of a road with identical buildings on either side. He looked at the street sign, 'Privet Drive'.

"How did we get here?" Percy asked.

"Apparition," Hecate explained, "the wizarding way of teleporting."

"Okay, I'm so not going to do that." Percy grumbled, "why is my head still spinning?!"

Hecate chuckled as she snapped her fingers causing Percy's head suddenly clear up, "better?"

Percy grumbled, "much. You should have done that in the first place."

"Apologize," Hecate said, though her smirk told him she didn't really feel sorry. "Now, let's find your new home shall we?"

Percy nodded as he and Hecate walked down the road. They quickly found number 7, the house was locked and the shades drawn. Hecate walked up to the house and snapped her fingers unlocking the door.

Percy walked inside and found the place bare. There was no furniture, when he went to turn on the light's he found that they didn't work yet. Percy couldn't help grumble, "okay, so no power, no bed and from what I can feel no water supply as well."

"Patience young one, we just bought the land today, you can't expect the mortals to have everything ready by the time we get here," Hecate snapped her fingers conjuring two very comfortable looking lounge chairs out of thin air.

Percy was impressed, he sat down on the chair and sighed, "this feels nice."

"Thank you, it has a cheering charm on it, helps relax the user," Hecate explained, "don't worry about the lights and water Percy, they will be activated by tomorrow morning."

Percy nodded, "thank you," he looked outside and sighed, "at least we can count on not being interrupted. This place looks super boring."

Hecate nodded, "one of the reasons I chose this place."

"Really? There are more?"

"Yup. You see there is a young wizarding boy who lives just down this road at number 4, his name is Harry Potter. His house has some powerful blood wards on it, makes this entire neighborhood a very safe place from witches and wizards. That's why the witch at the broker store said nobody liked it, they were being pushed away by the wards."

"And I'm assuming because we are divine and not just magical we can push past these wards?"

"Exactly, they are designed to keep out witches and wizards, not gods and goddess. But in their defence there isn't much that can keep out one of us. Hence this is the perfect place for you to stay and for me to train you. Any other questions?"

Percy raised his hand. Hecate sighed, "yes, you with the face."

"Can I have my wand soon?"

"No."

* * *

 **Well most of you loved this story idea a lot, so I decided to go through with the story. It will be slow at first, unfortunaly Percy's interaction with the magical world is too funny to simply gloss over with a simple time skip.**

 **I want to go in depth with the things Percy learns, it should be funny. So don't expect him to start Hogwarts for at least chapter 12. But don't wrry, it won't be dry and boring, I'll make sure to add plenty of drama and jokes.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hecate conjured a futon for him to sleep on. Percy slept on the ground floor, and while sleep didn't come easy to him, he did wake up feeling refreshed. He didn't have any dreams last night, but something told him that won't always be the case.

"Get in here Jackson!" Percy heard Hecate call out for him from the kitchen. Percy grumbled as he got up and walked to the kitchen finding Hecate hunched over a pot boiling something. She noticed him and smiled, "the water started working."

"Thank the Gods," Percy yawned, "what are you doing?"

"Making a potion," Hecate the snapped her fingers summoning what looked like a twig with red leaves. She took the twig and carefully plucked and poured the leaves into the boiling water.

"What is it?"

"It's something that will help you with studying," Hecate informed him as she turned off the stove and summoned two ceramic cups. She then dipped the cups into the pot and took out the boiling water offering it to Percy.

Percy nodded curiously as he took the cup, "thanks, what is it?"

"Tea," Hecate smiled as she drank the liquid, "with a little bit of betel leaves. Just to give a little oomph for your drink."

"That isn't a potion."

"Oh? And what is it then?"

"It's tea, not magic."

"Well we can agree to disagree then."

Percy shrugged, he sipped the tea and found he quite liked it's bitter taste. "So what time is it?" Percy yawned as he looked outside seeing that it was still very early.

"It's around 6," Hecate shrugged as she and Percy walked pack to the main hall and sat in the lounge chairs, "perfect time for magic."

Percy nodded, "so today is when we finally start training yes?"

Hecate nodded, "yup."

"Well how exactly are we going to do that? Since you know, I don't have a wand?" Percy glared by the goddess simply shrugged his glare off.

"There are many wizarding arts that doesn't require a wand," Hecate told Percy, "most of them are just theory though."

Percy groaned, "oh come on? Really?! I get to learn magic, but first I have to read it off of a stupid book?!"

"Why? Do you have something against books?" Hecate asked surprised.

"Their okay, but I most often learn better when I actually do something. Like one time I tried to learn physics of current but I couldn't understand shit, but then Annabeth helped me out by showing me physically how an electron would move."

Hecate looked impressed, "amazing, so I should take the practical aproach you say?"

Percy shrugged, "I would learn better that way."

"I see…..you're still not getting a wand."

"Oh come on!"

"Sorry kiddo, but until I'm sure you can handle it, no wand for you."

"Fine," Percy grumbled, "so what are we going to start with?"

"Well I was thinking a lecture on the different types of magic," Hecate smiled, "should be fun!"

Percy groaned, "Gods kill me now."

"Right, so let's begin. What's the difference between divine magic and mortal magic?"

Percy sighed, "ah, I don't know?"

"Well, guess."

"Hm...mortal magic is weaker than divine magic?"

"Correct, but why?"

"Because...well divine magic is godly magic, and if magic comes from a person's soul, then obviously godly magic is more powerful because it comes from the soul of a god and not a mortal."

Hecate smiled, "correct. And you said you hated theory."

"Well you didn't make it boring, so yeah."

Hecate nodded, "I think I'm beginning to understand that the best way to teach you is through interactive methods. Should be easy. Now, you are correct, magic comes from the soul, mortal magic is thereby much less powerful. But did you know that gods don't have souls?"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes, they don't have souls. A soul would imply that a person could somehow die once that soul is damaged. But a God, well Gods can't die now can they? They can fade, yes, but that isn't the same as dying."

"What's the difference?"

"Well you see when I person dies they lose control of their soul. Meaning the soul begins to wander off, essentially going to heaven or hell, or even staying back as a ghost."

"A ghost?! Ghosts exist?!"

"Yup! Don't worry, they are harmless," Hecate smiled, "now, back to topic, humans lose control of their souls after death. Gods however don't have souls, they just are, they are the very domains they control. In essence, they are nature itself given sentience, hence their magic doesn't just flow from them, but from their domain."

Percy was amazed, "okay...but what about me? A demigod? Half man half god? I have a soul right? And last I checked I can't draw power from domains."

"You see Percy demigods in general are the exception to every rule in the books," Heate told pleasantly, "they in fact have both types of magic, the soul of a human and the domain of a God. You yourself can control water through your father's domain, meaning you can draw magic from that powersource as well. And as you are also magical, your soul is also a viable source for magic."

"So the reason demigods are powerful is because we can use both types of magic?"

"Correct," Hecate sipped her tea, "but you see it's not just that. Your very soul is uniquely powerful as you are half devine. Hence you normal soul magic itself sets you apart from normal wizards, the domain magic you possess...well let's just call that a bonus."

Percy nodded in amazement, "wow….so is there a way for me to access them both?"

"Well your domain magic you can use already. That's essentially your control of water, though there is some added raw power in there as well. You soul magic though, well that is a bit tricky. For that you need a wand."

"So let's go get one!"

"Nope.

Percy sighed, "worth a try."

Hecate smiled. They quickly spoke more about magic and it's impact in the magical world. Percy was shocked to hear how wizards and witches treated other magical creatures. Percy never himself treated anyone like that, he loved magical creatures. Hell his best friend was a Stary! And his brother was a cyclops!

After their tea was finished Hecate brought Percy to the living room where she vanished the chairs and the futon Percy had used. She then summoned a wooden table and two chairs for them to use.

"Percy take out all that we bought yesterday," the goddess commanded and Percy obeyed.

Hecate looked at the objects and smiled. She quickly picked up the black and red cloak she brought and threw it at Percy, "put it on."

Percy nodded and did so feeling a wave of energy surround him as he did so, "what is this for?"

"It's called the cloak of the student, it's a charmed item that allows the person to gain knowledge faster, and it's connected to this," Hecate picked up the golden rod, "this is the rod of the teacher. My knowledge and experience will slowly trickle out of the rod and into the cloak. It's very effective, but only if the teacher is a very knowledgeable person. Which, lucky for you, I am."

Percy was impressed, "cool! So basically it's like sharing your memories with me?"

"Not quite, while you might gain some form of knowledge, but it will not be direct. You see we store information in a very direct way, sometimes that storing of information fails and we will be forced to relearn whatever we learnt in order to make it stick. A teacher who has found a way to do this will be able to help their student achieve something similar. Basically this rod and cloak will make it easier for you store any knowledge I pass on."

Percy nodded, "okay, got it. ….I think."

Hecate shrugged, "doesn't matter, soon you will be able to understand what I mean perfectly. But we aren't done yet my boy," she then opened a spectacle box revealing a delicate pair of glasses with feather for a frame, "this is the quick read glass. It will help you read faster. Usually it would take a lot of magic to power this thing and people are warned not to wear it for more than an hour at a time, but since you have a lot more magic than normal people I think you can probably wear this thing indefinitely."

Percy blinked, he took the offered set of glasses and looked them over, "you want me to wear this?"

"Problem?"

"Ah yeah, it's made out off feathers," Percy grumbled, "so uncool."

Hecate sighed as she snapped her fingers turning the spectacles into a common black square framed frame, "there, that better?"

Percy nodded, "much. Thanks." Percy wore them and suddenly he felt his eyes start to twitch. They they started moving from one corner to the next, it was like they were supercharged able to glide across the room in an instant. It was as if they shifted instantly from one point to another taking no time traveling the distance.

"Cool," Percy grinned.

"I know, and now for the last set," Hecate opened the last wooden box and levitated the silver blood band of knowledge out. Percy took the band and slipped it on his right hand. Suddenly the band squeezed down on him biting into his hand. Percy winced, when suddenly it let go.

The band then glowed red as the silver became corrupted turning black with red lines running across it's surface. Percy felt and saw a trickle of blood flow down his arm, but quickly it stopped.

"That was weird," Percy said wiping off the blood.

"That is a blood band, very dangerous, but very powerful. It uses your magic and blood to fuel itself giving you the ability to gain knowledge quickly. It's an equal exchange, the more magic you give the more knowledge it will provide. And considering you have a lot of magic, your reward will be equally good."

Percy nodded, "okay, now that we have officially finished dressing me up like a nerd, can we please begin learning about magic?"

Hecte sighed, "kids these days. No patience. Fine, let's begin, first things first, potions."

Percy was surprised, "wait, I don't need my wand for this?"

"No, you do, but not for everything. For now I'll help you out with the wand stuff, you are going to learn about potions, how to make them, spot them and if need by create an antidote for them."

"Now the first thing you should learn is about the different types of herbs you will find. You see when making a potion the ingredients you add will have different effects, both magical and physical. The ingredient we use usually have the effect we desire. For example wolf's bane is harmfull for wolves, and we use it to make the wolfsbane potion that allows a werewolf to maintain their consciousness when transformed. So you see the wolfsbane is a very important ingredient, but it is lethal. We don't want that. So we add other ingredients to tune the potions towards the effect we desire. Got it so far?"

Percy felt the band pinch his hand, his brain started spinning, and suddenly he realised he understood exactly what Hecate was talking about. Percy nodded, "surprisingly, I think I do."

The goddess nodded, "good, that means the band and cloak are working. Now let's continue. I'm going to show you different ingredients and tell you their properties, here," she snapped her fingers summoning a note and what looked like a quill and inkpot, "use these to take notes."

"Ah Hecate, this is a quill," Harry pointed at the white writing instrument, "what am I supposed to do with that?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? In the magical world everyone uses only quills."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because it allows them to transfer their magic into their writing, that way it will be difficult to forge someone's signature. Quite smart really, though the constant refilling of ink is a pain."

"Magic is amazing, but I swear these wizards are idiots," Percy grumbled as he took the quill and unplugged the inkpot. He dipped the quill in it and carefully opened the book and wrote his name to test out the quill. To Percy's surprise he found his handwriting neat, there wasn't any botched ink spots like he had feared, it looked very clean.

"Not bad," Percy shrugged as quickly he and Hecate fell into a pattern. She would first hold up a potion ingredient from the many they had bought the day before and described what it did, what it was mainly used for, and what type of effect it had on a potion.

Percy quickly found out that he could categorize the potions and their effects. There were five categories. The first being extremely effective, basically these were ingredients that had a lot impact on a potion, ether by effect or because they would explode if not treated properly. This included things like lion's teeth and frog eyes.

Then there were the mildly reactive items, things that would react well with any potion, but won't necessarily push it's effects into a potion. These were mainly used to make a potion more bubbly, give things a kick start if you will. This mostly included herbs and other greenery items.

Then came the basic items, items that didn't really do anything expect support other things. This included things like water or coffee beans. Yes, for some reason coffee beans were potion ingredients. Hecate mentioned something about making them taste better.

The fourth type were submissive ingredients. These were the most common as they were the most well used. They were very reactive and were used to dilute or reduced the reaction rate of other items. They also however pushed their own magical properties into a potion, this made them useful, kind of like a wild card.

And the last type were unreactive ingredients. They basically had a lot of magical potential, but to get to them you basically had to burn them with acid or cause a near explosion for anything to happen.

Hecate quickly looked over Percy's notes and nodded looking impressed, "I'm amazed Jackson, I thought you told me you were an idiot."

Percy shrugged, "blame the band. Usually I'm not good at this kind of thing, but I think the band is pushing me far."

"Then it's a good thing we got it then," Hecate nodded, "now let's continue."

The goddess continued to drill Percy with the basics of potion ingredients throughout the day. Upon his request Hecate summoned a pizza for Percy's lunch and ordered chinese takeout for dinner. And soon the day was over.

The next day Percy found himself in front of Hecate again. "Alright Jackson yesterday we covered around 1/4 of all existing ingredient. And today we are going to have a test," she snapped her fingers summoning a giant pile of paper with questions on them. "Good luck."

Percy groaned. He was about to begin when Hecate stopped him, "wait, take off the band and the cloak before you begin."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "you want me to fail?"

"Relax Jackson, you'll do fine. The cloak only works when you are learning something and the band will only serve as a crutch. You need to be able to trust yourself without it's help. So, take it off."

Percy sighed, but did what the goddess asked. He took off the band and found two red slits dug into his skin. The band had drained him slowly, funny thing was he didn't even feel it. He then threw his cloak and band to the side and began his exam.

It took the better part of the morning, but by noon Percy was done. He sighed as he took off his quick read glasses and handed it to Hecate, "how did I do?"

The goddess looked through the paper and snapped her fingers. The paper glowed gold and a number spread over the stack, '60%' Hecate shrugged, "not bad. You got 60% of them right Percy."

Percy sighed, "oh thank the Gods."

"Right, now, time to cover the rest of them," Percy groaned and Hecate grinned.

And like that the week passed by. Percy spent most of it learning sets of potion ingredients and then having Hecate test him on them. Hecate also taught him the basic concepts of potions, what tools to use, why the were used and such. She even went in depth to why it was needed to be specific when stirring clockwise or anti-clockwise.

It took a long time and Percy had to do a lot of essays on their effects and such, but luckily the blood band worked. Percy's ability to learn skyrocketed.

It was now one week since Percy traveled back in time, and he had just completed the latest test Hecate had prepared for him.

"Please let this be the last one," Percy groaned as he passed the paper to Hecate who started her correction charm on it.

It took a moment but eventually Percy's score popped up, '98%'. Hecate looked impressed, "good job Jackson. Your first step to becoming a full fledged wizard has been achieved. I still have a few issues, but we can get to that later. Now, let's get to the fun stuff."

Percy groaned, "more potions?! I swear if I ever see another plant I swear I will kill someone!"

"Relax sea brain, this part you are going to actually like," Hecate quickly brought out a cauldron and walked into the kitchen. She put the cauldron on the stove and turned to Percy, "now, fill it with water."

Percy looked surprised but did as she asked. He reached into the pipes and slowly turned the tap in the sink on. But before he could do manipulate the water Hecate stopped him, "no, not with that. Use your powers to draw the water out of the air. Use the moisture in the atmosphere."

"What? Why?"

"Why don't you answer that yourself? I covered the basics, what makes a potion powerful?"

"Well...it's because of the magic the maker unconsciously drips into the potion," Percy answered and then frowned, "so if I gathered water using my magic the potion created will be more powerful, as even the water I use will be coated with magic."

"Excellent! Five points to you Jackson!"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Oh right, you don't know. Never mind, I'll get to it later, now chop chop, water," Hecate pointed at the cauldron.

Percy sighed, he quickly gathered water from the air around them and poured the collected water into the cauldron. He smiled, the pot was almost half full. He turned to the goddess, "alright, what do you want me to do now?"

"Make me a potion that can...help me cure boils."

Percy frowned, "well… I mean you could just use lionfish scales for that. Make it into a paste, it's a pretty mild substance, very effective over the direct effected area."

"Good Percy, I see you actually know what you are talking about, but that's not I want. I want you to make a potion, and I want it to react quickly and all over my body. So...what do you use to make such a potion?"

Percy hummed, "well then I would first use some Rike seeds, for the quick reaction. And of course you could have horklump juice for the whole body effect. Plus it has healing property, so it could couple with the lion scale's positive effects. But the potion might become a little unstable, rike seeds don't mix well with horklump juice, so maybe I can heat the potion up and mix in some gulf? Maybe a few clockwise spins to neutralise the whole thing."

Hecate raised an eyebrow, "you confident about your little potion recipe?"

Percy looked curiously at the goddess but nodded, "yeah, I am."

Hecate shrugged, "alright, get to it. Impress me."

Percy sighed, he quickly got to work. Hecate had transferred all of the potion ingredients he listed to the counter for easy access by Percy. Percy first quickly opened the window for proper air circulation, don't want to choke on the rike seeds reacting with the horklump juice.

He added the horklump juice first and then mixed in lionfish scale giving the potion a green hue. Percy then began to heat the whole potion up and quickly crushed the rike seeds removing the seed out of it's husk obtaining the pure brown seed within. Percy then crushed the seeds once more until they were dust and poured the dust in with the now boiling potion.

The potion began to boil violently, Percy however didn't panic as he quickly added some gulf and took a stirring spoon stirring the pot clockwise until the potion settled down. Percy then waited until the potion turned from green to red, indicating that the rike seeds had reacted properly. Percy turned off the stove and poured the potion into a vial presenting it to the goddess.

Hecate looked at the potion and frowned, "do you know what you have done?"

Percy gulped, "did I do something wrong?"

Hecate looked up from the potion and meet his eyes. She didn't display any sign of her emotional state as she snapped her fingers smoothing a piece of parchment, "this is the proper recipe for the potion I asked you to make."

Percy took the paper and read it. His eyes shot open, the recipe was nearly identical to what Percy had suggested, only here they told to add a few extra clockwise rotations and a clove of pixe flower for added strength.

"The pixie flower is useless, just used to make the potion seem better to drink. And the extra clockwise spins actually dilutes the potion," Hecate picked up the potion and examined it under the light, "the colour for a normal potion is purple, for master grade is maroon red, what you have created surpasses even that due to the extra magic you pushed in by conjuring your own water base. Congrats Percy, you have the makings of a potion genius."

"Woah, seriously?" Percy asked in awe, "holy shit this is awesome! I actually did it! I made a potion!"

Hecate grinned as Percy started dancing throwing his hands up in joy, "you felt it didn't you? That joy in creation?"

"Yeah, it felt...it felt so amazing! Like everything I learnt coming together for one purpose," Percy smiled, "of gods I fell so many new ideas running through my head! Lion tail, it is a symbol of bravery, I can make an elixir of bravery with that! Oh, and a basilisk's venom, I can use that to create a cure for paralysis! All I would have to do is reduce to lethality rate of the venom and make it so that it jump starts the drinker's nervous system!"

"Slow down there Jackson, don't get ahead of yourself," Hecate smiled, "I'll admit you have talent, but there is still a lot you don't know, and a lot I need to teach you."

Percy grinned, "bring it magic queen."

"Oh I like that. Don't forget, you asked for this."

And for the next week and a half Percy was tortured mercilessly by Hecate. But now it wasn't all just boring note taking. Percy was actually making potions he could use for a day to day basis.

He created a dream away potion, his creation, that used coffee beans to keep himself awake and alert. This way he could stay awake longer and get more work done. And then there was also the '3 hour relax' drink that helped Percy sleep for 3 hours but feel as if he had rested for 7. It was one of the more advanced potions he made, with the help of Hecate of course.

"Alright then, it's been two week since we started and dare I say you might be good enough to take you OWLs in potions," Hecate said one morning.

"I'm sorry, OWLs?"

"Oh, right, it's like the SAT'S in America, except it's in UK and it's for wizards. It's called the ordinary wizarding levels, or OWLs for short. It's essentially everything you need till the fifth year of Hogwarts, which is what we are aiming for."

"So basically we need to get me us to speed until I'm good enough to be OWL level?" Percy asked.

"Yup!"

"Huh, okay, so now that potions is done, what's next?"

"Runes and Arithmancy," Hecate grinned.

"Oh what do they do?" Percy asked excited, potions started out interesting but quickly became a driving force for Percy's studies into magic. He hoped this would be the same.

"Well runes is essentially magic spells and words given a written form. It's very powerful, if you know how to use it. And arithmancy is the study of magic and spells using numbers to quantify everything from the amount of magic used to the spell movements needed."

Percy's shoulders dropped, "really? …..really?"

"What's wrong? Sounds too boring for you?" Hecate teased.

"Yes! Gods be damned woman I have been stuck in this house for two weeks!" Percy roared as he started pacing, "at the beginning was fun, I got to learn about magic and made potions! But damn, I need to go out! I'm not an inside person in case you don't know!"

Hecate frowned, "well I suppose you are right."

Percy sighed, "thank you."

"Alright, fine, you can have the day off," Hecate grumbled, "but tomorrow you are hitting the books!" Hecate snapped her fingers and summoned a wad of pounds handing it to Percy, "don't spend it all at once, I will not give you more, got that?"

Percy grinned, "yes ma'am!" Percy quickly ran up stairs where he kept all of his clothes and quickly changed to something nice. They still didn't have furniture in the house, and frankly Percy didn't mind. He didn't like this house, all he ever did was study there, and he might be old fashioned, but one should not live where they study.

Percy practically ran out of the house as he took a deep breath and calmed himself. Today was the 5th of March, Percy quite frankly was excited. Today was the first day he could spend without all the magic and learning BS, and he intended to make the most out of it. Obviously Hecate hadn't informed him that Hogwarts was a boarding school.

Little whinging was a big town, Percy honestly had no idea where he should go or what he should do. He continued walking down the road until he reached what looked like a local park. Percy walked in and strolled along the place.

The park had a small pond in the middle with ducks and geese flying around the area. Percy found a bench near the water body and sat down content to enjoy the view.

"Get him!" Percy turned around and saw a gang of teenagers chase down what looked like a little boy. They were on the other side of the park and were quickly running towards Percy. The boy looked around 10 years old and scared as hell. He kept running and running, but the gang of older boys were quickly catching up with him.

Percy sighed, 'don't be a hero. Don't be a hero. Don't be a hero...sigh, why do I even bother? Of course I'm going to be a hero.'

Percy got up and slowly walked in front of the boy's path. He let the boy pass by him without an issue, but when the teenagers approached him Percy stood his ground.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "can I help you?"

"Yeah you bloody yanky! Move!" the leader, a boy was fat, he had three chins and seemingly three bellies as well. His clothes were tight, but very expensive looking, all branded items.

His friends on the other hand were all thin, but had a raggedy look about them. Their eyes were darkened, their hands a little shaky. Percy didn't need to be wearing a blood band of knowledge to know what was happening. There were junkies, or atleast trying to be.

"Yanky huh? Is that supposed to be an insult? Because I kind of feel insulted," Percy pouted.

"Yes it was!" the fat leader yelled, "now move!" He tried to push past Percy, but the demigod quickly hooked his hand around fat boy's waist and push the boy back with a simple jerk of his hand.

The boy landed on his ass and looked up in surprise, "how did you do that?!"

Percy shrugged, "simple, I'm stronger than you," Percy then turned around just in time to see the little boy they were chasing run out of the park. "Alright then, sorry about standing in your way. I'll be going."

The group was surprised as Percy quickly walked away from them towards the park's exit, he didn't' want to stay here any longer.

"Hey! Get back here!" the fat boy was up once again.

Percy sighed, 'somehow I knew this would happen,' he groaned and turned around, "look kiddos I don't have time for this. So how about we avoid any...unpleasant events. Yes?"

"You let Wrapper get away you cunt!" a boy to the right yelled out, "he owed us money!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "really? Why?"

"We don't need to answer to you!" the fat boy yelled, before he grinned, "but it's okay, since you let him go you are just going to have to cover his expenses."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "really? Me?" Percy snorted, the demigod stood at six feet while the kids around here were barely five foot and a half.

"Really," the fat boy stepped up cracking his knuckles, "now hand over your cash and I won't hurt you, much."

Percy smiled, "wow, you really have that intimidating bully thing down pat huh?"

"Give me your money asshole!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll beat it out of you!"

Percy laughed, "please! You don't look like you can beat yourself out of a paper bag!"

"ARGH!" the fat boy roared as he charged at Percy and swung his fist forward clipping Percy's jaw. The moment he made impact however his fleshy hand felt like it hit something hard. Before he could stop himself, his hand pushed into Percy's jaw, the pressure was too much, the boy's wrist snapped.

Krack!

"AHHH!" the boy yelled as he held his wrist in pain.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "huh, neat," Percy smiled, he had nearly forgotten about the curse of Achilles that he had. The curse made him invulnerable to any physical attack, least of all from a mortal.

"Big D!" the boy next to boy cried out as they helped their friend out. "What's wrong?!"

"He broke my fucking wrist!" Dudley cried out as he held his hand in pain.

"Shit man!" the boys looked horrified as they turned to Percy, "what are you?!"

"Me? Oh, I'm nothing special, I suggest you get your friend to a hospital though, he doesn't look too good." Percy smiled.

"Let's get out of here!" the boys yelled as they grabbed their large friend and quickly ran away from Percy.

The demigod chuckled, 'well that was new,' he quickly walked out of the park, he didn't think he could relax anymore in that place.

He quickly walked into the commercial heart of town and spotted several stores all around him. There was a clothing store, a furniture place, a couple of dinners and even a theater.

Percy quickly went into a pizza parlor called 'Habit's pizza' and got himself a slice. He then walked around the small town enjoying the sights. After the pizza Percy decided it would be best to see a movie, he looked inside and unfortunately he saw that the only movies playing were old timely movies.

'Seriously? Why are all these movies so old? Don't these people have anything after the year 2000?' Percy wondered, and then he realised that he was not exactly in modern times. Meaning all the 'old' movies he saw playing in the theater was actually just recently released, meaning to them they were brand new.

'Oh my Gods, I won't be able to see new movies until 2009!' Percy realised in horror, 'not only that I won't' be able to see anything entertaining at all! I know every movie that is going to come out for the next 15 years! Well the good ones anyway, and now I'm stuck with this!'

Percy slumped his shoulder, "fuck my life."

Eventually Percy ended up seeing a movie he was already familiar with, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective. The movie was okay, though it felt like watching a rerun on CBS. After the movie Percy couldn't help overhear other people talking about how great the movie was, and how Jim Carrey seemed like he would do well in comedy. Percy couldn't help laughing, they had no idea.

Percy had a nice day, there wasn't anything extraordinary about the day, other than that little fight he had with those boys. The demigod enjoyed the little break he took, it was exactly what he needed.

That night Percy was sleeping on his comfy futon yet again. But suddenly he felt someone shove him back and forth shaking him awake.

Percy yawned as he got up rubbing his eyes, he looked up to see Hecate standing above him, "what do you want?"

"Get up Percy, we have work to do."

"What?" Percy said groggily, "what do you mean?"

"Get up, now," Hecate kicked his shin making Percy wince in pain. "I'll be upstairs, come quickly or the next kick will be between your legs."

Percy grumbled, "stupid gods."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Hecate took Percy to the smallest bedroom in the house and opened the window letting the cold night air inside. Percy shivered for a moment before his body quickly adapted to the cold, Percy was surprised, he never had this power before. But he just chalked it up to one of the man bonuses of the curse of Achilles.

"Okay, so what exactly are we doing here? It must be what? Midnight? I need my sleep you know."

"Oh shut up," Hecate snapped her fingers summoning a bronze telescope from thin air. She pushed the telescope to the window and looked through it, "and for your information we are here because I decided now that you finished potions, maybe you can start learning a little bit about the stars as well."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "wait, so astronomy is a magical subject?"

"You bet," Hecate adjusted the scope before removing herself from the eye piece, "you see magic has a connection to everything. It is most attuned with Earth, the very planet we live on. But you see the other celestial bodies out there, the planets and the stars, they also have an effect on us."

"But wait, how is that even possible? I mean they are so far away."

"Tell me Percy, how do we know that the sun if hot?"

"Ah, well the light from the sun travels through space and….oh, okay, got it. But wait, how can they influence magic? Do they have some form of magic? Like is there some form of magic in Jupiter that is different then our brand of magic?"

"All good questions Percy, but unfortunately we will never know. We can't exactly travel there can we?"

"What about the moon? We can travel to the moon, plus it's the closest celestial body to us, doesn't that mean it also has the strongest effect on us?"

Hecate smiled, "that my young padawan, is why we undertake the study of Astronomy. To research and understand these question. Come, I want you to look at this."

Percy stepped up to the telescope and smiled at his teacher, "you called me your padawan, does that mean I can have a light saber?"

"No."

"That's okay, I'll settle for a wand instead."

"Hm...I'll see what I can do about that lightsaber."

Percy chuckled as turned to look through the telescope. He stared into the eyepiece and saw a small red dot in the end of the black tunnel. "Is that Mars?" Percy asked.

"Yes, and this is how it looks when you activate the zooming charm," Hecate snapped her fingers and suddenly the image grew big enough to fill Percy's vision.

"Wow!" Percy exclaimed, the image was similar to some of the high quality images Percy saw from the year 2009! "This is amazing!"

"Indeed," Hecate smiled as she looked up to the sky, "every other night we will take astronomy class for you in here. Don't worry it won't be that tasking, just a few hours of observation and theory. Think you can manage that?"

"Sure, I'll try," Percy said, distracted by the crystal clear image of mars. That night Hecate started teaching him the basics of Astronomy, luckley Percy's mortal education was more than enough to cover over two semesters of material.

The next morning he sat with Hecate with a fresh mind and a rejuvenated spirit ready to tackle the mysteries of magic.

"Alright Jackson, let's begin," Hecate quickly piled up books upon books on the subject of runes and arithmancy.

"Alright, as I explained, runes are magic spells and words given a written form. And arithmancy is the study of magic and spells using numbers to quantify everything from the amount of magic used to the spell movements needed. Now, do you know why I am asking you to study these subjects?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. You hate me and this is the only way you can make me suffer?"

Hecate rolled her eyes, "if I had a galleon for every time I heared that...no Jackson, think."

Percy sighed as he closed his eyes and let his mind start to wander. He felt the blood band activate as he slowly began to think about several theories on why Hecate chose the particular subjects. Finally he smiled.

"This is a way to introduce me to magical spells," Percy said, "runes deal with the words used in a spell while arithmancy deals with the amount of magic and wand motions used."

Hecate smiled, "close, but still correct. Tell me Percy, before I began letting you brew potions, what did I do?"

"You made me study the ingredients, what they did and how to properly use them."

"Correct, I wanted you to understand every aspect of the potion making process before you actually started making potions. This is very much the same, except it deals with you learning about the aspects of a spell rather than a potion."

"So wait...what you're saying is if I learn this stuff you will finally let me have my own wand?!" Percy jumped up and down with a bright grin on his face.

Hecate sighed as she palmed her face, "yes Percy, if you do this you can have a wand. Gods it's like taking care of a child of a sugar rush."

Percy grinned as he quickly wore his student's cloak and quick read glasses, "alright, so what's first?"

Hecate smiled at his enthusiasm, she took out a book labeled 'Basic rune charts', "memories these and their meanings."

Percy took the book and found that it contained nothing but lists upon lists of runes and their their descriptions. Percy groaned, "Gods help me."

"Oh we aren't done yet Percy, not by a long shot," the goddess chuckled evilly as she handed him another book labeled, 'arithmancy numbers and their correlation,' "I also want you to learn these designated formulas."

Percy opened the book and was once flooded with tons upon tons of raw data. Each wand movement had a corrected formula, the twist motion was prescribed with the formula (M x 4) +number of inches in wand length, and if the number was below 50 then it's toal would be counted as one point.

Percy blinked, "Hecate, I don't even understand what I don't understand. Why am I learning this, how am I going to learn this?"

"Let's see...okay, remember how when you were young you were forced to learn your number's table?"

Percy nodded, "yeah."

"Well this is the same. It's a basic arithmetic number sequence that you have to learn in order to do anything useful. You learn this, you can essentially create your own spells."

"What?" Percy asked in wonder as he looked at the books in his lap.

"Magic isn't all colourful lights and explosions Percy, it's really hard work. And if you are willing to put in the efforts, I promise you the effects will blow your mind."

"Literally?"

"Well not literally, but I mean if you wanted too I suppose you could create a spell to blow people's heads off."

"That's stupid, why would I want to blow my own head off?"

"I don't know? Maybe it could be useful for suicidal witches and wizards?"

"Why would I even invent such a spell?"

"I...look we are get off topic here," Hecate sighed, "get to studying sea boy. The faster you learn these the faster you get a wand."

Percy nodded and returned back to his books. He worked hard, usually he hated doing school work, but this wasn't just any old school work, this was magic! Real magic! He was doing magical homework! He really didn't have any right to complain.

And so, just like that, another month passed by.

* * *

 **Here you go, another chapter. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hecate handed Percy a stack of paper, "write down all the formulas you know along with the first three sets of basic rune structure."

Percy took the paper and sighed as he readied his quill and ink, "you know had I known magic involved this much work I would have just stayed hidden in the mortal world instead."

"That must be the fifth time you told me that this day Jackson, stop complaining, it's not an attractive quality," Hecate summoned a glass of wine for herself as she sat down in front of Percy. "Begin."

Percy nodded as he quickly looked over the question sheets and began to answer them as best as he could. He didn't wear the blood band, which he did every time Hecate tested him. The goddess wanted him answering these questions without any outside help.

Percy hummed as he tackled the arithmancy problems first. Like Hecate said when he first started they were similar to his number tables. He didn't have much choice but to mug them up, they were the basic concepts of arithmancy, he needed to learn.

'Let's see, formula for a twist motion? (M x 4) +number of inches in wand length. Flick, (M x 2) +number of inches in wand length. Stab, hm...well I suppose that's a tricky one...'

And like that Percy went on for the better half of the morning. At around noon he sighed and put down his quill handing the goddess the completed exam paper.

The goddess cast her grading spell on it and smiled as the number '87%' came up.

Percy grinned, "am I good, or am I good?"

"Don't get cocky kid."

"Did you just quote star wars?"

"Yup!" Hecate grinned triumphantly, "and Iris said I wasn't in with the younger kids."

"Right," Percy said unsure with what to say. He cleared his throat, "anyway, I'm done with runes and arithmancy right? Does that mean I can get a wand now?"

"Not so fast kid, you're not nearly close to being done. This was just the theory part, you still need cover the practical area."

"Cool! Will it be like potions?"

"Yes, it will. I think you are going to enjoy it quite a bit actually," Hecate smiled, "now, shall we begin?" She snapped her fingers and vanished the question paper and quickly sent the books Percy's was studying away.

"But wait, how am I going to practise all of this practically?"

"Well you can't really do arithmancy practically just yet, you need to be a lot more experienced to even think about creating new spells. And that means you need a wand, which you aren't going to get just yet. So for now we'll skip that bit. But, we are going to do a rune carving session, which I think you will enjoy."

Hecate snapped her fingers summoning a giant black bag about 2 feet tall and a wooden bow that was decorated with runes. Percy recognized a few of them, there were runes for protection, for safety, for comfort but there were also many that he had no clue about. Percy groaned, "Hecate, why don't I recognize some of these runes?"

"Hm? Oh, well you aren't that advanced yet Percy. Essentially you just learn your ABC's, these runes are practically a whole new language, but don't worry, I'll teach them soon enough. Now, go ahead, open the box."

Percy nodded as he carefully opened the latched and gently lifted the cover. Inside were tools Percy recognized from his rune books. These tools were used to carve runes. One was a tine blade with teeth along it's edges. It had a wooden handle with gold near the blade with rune for 'sharpness', probably to keep it's edge. This was called an imber and was used to carve runes.

Then there was a small quill with a golden tip with an ink bottle to it's side. This was a line grapher, it was used to create a sketch of a rune before one carved it. The ink had a tracing property in it which attracted the imber's metal tip insuring that the carving didn't start form the ink path.

And then came a magic saturator, a magical nail polish if you will. The user pour's one's magic into the bottle and then take the pain brush out and paints over the carved rune. This wasn't really necessary, but ensured that the rune carved was more stable and stronger than normal.

And then finally came the air brush. It was just that, a giant fluffy brush. People just used it to seem fancy, it didn't really have a purpose.

"This is amazing Hecate, thank you," Percy said as he held an imber in awe, he admired it's edged teeth, he could carve wood with this.

"You are welcome Percy, think of it as a gift for doing so well in your studies. You will find the set much better than any other set out there. Most people have an all in one tool kit, imber, line grapher and a magical saturated in one big pen. But I find that it's much more effective by having each tool desperately and made of better quality. Called me old fashioned, but it's better this way."

"I see," Percy smiled, "alright then, what's in the bag?"

"Glad you asked," Hecate grinned as she opened the bag showing that it was full of pebbles. She took one out and laid it before Percy, "make me a protection rune."

Percy nodded and eagerly went to work. He worked diligently, he drew the rune first with the line graph and then cut into the stone with an inber. Finally he coated the rune with his magic and presented the rune to Hecate.

The goddess looked over and nodded, "not bad. At least for a first attempt. The lines are a little off, you might get a 50% chance of this actually working. Oh, and you took forever you make it, ten minutes is too long for a single rune Percy."

"Fine, let's see you do it then." Percy grumbled as he passed the tool kit to the goddess.

Hecate grinned, "gladly." She took out a stone and the imber. She didn't bother with drawing a sketch first, she just went to work as she carved into the stone, creating the rune in a single stroke. She then coated the rune in five seconds and presented the stone to Percy.

"Wow," Percy started in awe, the rue she carved was perfect, a text book drawing of the protection rune. Comparing her work and his, well Percy could understand why she wasn't impressed with his work.

"How did you get so good?" Percy asked.

"Practise, and well, I am the goddess of magic aren't I? It would be embarrassing if I can't even do this," Hecate chuckled. She then pushed the 2 feet tall bag of pebbles to Percy and smiled, "use up every single stone in this bag. I want you to crave every rune you know and then do it again and again until you can do it perfectly and without a sketch of it first."

"You want me to sit here and carve runes into stones?" Percy grumbled.

"Yes."

"Dude! That's so freaking boring! I mean come on! You told me I can have a wand after this!"

"You will, after you can carve runes in your sleep."

"That's not what you said at first! You said as soon as I finish this I can have a wand, now you're just giving me more to work with!"

Hecate sighed, "fine...do what I ask, and I swear on the Styx you can have a wand." Thunder roared outside in the clear blue sky singling the legitimacy of the oath. Hecate raised an eyebrow, "happy?"

Percy nodded, "yup!" He twirled the line grapher between his fingers and grinned, "I can't wait!"

It took him two weeks. Two weeks of grinbed, Percy's fingers had gotten rough from holding the imber and carving the runes. The ink from the line grapher had run out three times over, Percy kept asking Hecate for more but in the end he decided he shouldn't have to rely on it too much.

Percy groaned, his finger tips started to bleed again, he sighed as he stopped carving and dipped his hand in a bucket of water he kept by his desk side. His hand slowly held, and he quickly returned to his work.

He carved runes after runes, protection, lightweight, sealing, fire, water, brightness. Most nights he didn't even sleep, the dream away potion made sure of that.

On the 28th of March Percy charged into the kitchen and found Hecate sipping a cup of tea. He slammed down a pebble and crossed his arms, "I'm done."

The goddess raised an eyebrow, she put the tea aside and picked up the pebble. The rune was almost as good as the ones Hecate could make, which was saying something considering she was the goddess of magic.

"So? How did I do?" Percy asked.

Hecate looked at the boy and smiled, "you know Percy, I think you just might be an actually prodigy."

Percy grinned, "so it's good?"

"Yes, it's good."

"Good...well I'm going to sleep now," Percy said as he finally slumped letting his weariness catch up wit him. He walked back to his futon and crashed into it, "when I wake up we are going to get my wand."

"I know, I'll keep my promise," Hecate called for the kitchen.

"Good, and don't forget it…." Percy snorted as he finally slept for the first time in three days.

"RISE AND SHINE JACKSON!" Hecate yelled straight into Percy's ears.

"Ah!" the demigod jumped awake holding his ear in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you woman?!"

Hecate stood over Percy with a grin on her face, "come on Jackson! We have a lot to do today!"

Percy groaned, "how long have I been asleep?"

"Around 21 hours," Hecate shrugged, "I let you sleep in, you seemed tired."

"Well thanks, that was so generous of you," Percy spat, the sarcasm dripping. He got up and sighed, "now why exactly did you feel the need to yell me awake?"

"Well I'm sorry, I just thought you would be happy to take up as soon as possible you have been bugging me about this wand thing for quite sometime now."

At that Percy perked, all sleep was gone from his face. "Wand? I can get my wand?!"

Hecate nodded, "yup."

"Hell yeah!" Percy jumped, "alright, let's go!" as he charged to the door.

"Not just yet sun shine," Hecate pulled him back by the collar, "first you need to change."

Percy looked himself over, "why?"

"Because you have been wearing the same thing for the past week," Hecate groaned, "I had to charm away my sense of smell."

"Really?" Percy looked surprised, "guess I didn't notice."

"Yes I know. You were to busy carving stones. Anyway go up and take a bath. Oh and change into your robes. We are going into the wizarding world today, and you must look presentable. I won't have my apprentice look like a mortal."

Percy nodded as he quickly did just that. Once quick shower and Percy slipped on his blue robes with Poseidon's trident stitched into his sleeves and a pegasus displayed proudly on his back. Percy still found wearing robes odd, it did feel good, like wearing a giant bathrobe. But at the same time it felt weird, like….well, like wearing a giant bathrobe.

Percy and Hecate then apparated to Diagon Alley where they quickly walked into the crowd that had already formed that clear skyed morning.

"So where are we going?" Percy asked looking every bit excited as he sounded.

"Ollivander's," Hecate informed him, "all of magical britain get's their wands from him. Don't want to break tradition do we?"

Percy nodded as he walked behind the goddess who lead him to a dusty old store.

"Is this it?" Percy asked looking concerned at the shabby shop.

"Yes it is, and don't worry, when it comes to wands or magic in general, the older and unmaintained the place is the better it's goods," Hecate reassured him, "well then, what are you waiting for, go on!"

"You not coming with?"

"No, obtaining one's wand is a very….private moment. So go ahead Percy, don't' worry, I'll be right here."

Percy nodded nervously at the goddess and quickly went in. The inside of the store was no better, but it did look like a very respectable place with shelves upon shelves of wands stacked up behind the counter.

"Ah, and who might you be?"

Percy jerked surprised, before he knew it, Riptide was in the palm of his hand as he turned around facing the voice. The man who spoke was old, long curly hair with a surprised expression. He looked at Percy's pen and nodded impressed, "you have good reflexes my boy."

"T-thanks," Percy said as he eyed the man up and down, "are you Ollivander?"

The old man nodded as he walked behind the counter, "indeed I am. And you are?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson," Percy told them man as he out Riptide away.

"Ah, I see, American yes? And what might an American boy need with a wand? Did you not get one when you turned 11?"

Percy gulped, he remember what Hecate told him to say, "I broke it sir. I came here for a replacement."

"And what was your old wand made off young Percy?"

"I don't' know, it was my father's," Percy lied once more. Hecate was very specific he didn't tell anyone about who he was or about his past. Before she even let him out of the house she told him again and again to not reveal his identity to anyone, together they devised a backstory for him that seemed possible.

"I see...well then let's start shall we?" A measuring tape suddenly flew out of the man's pocket and started measuring Percy. It measured his arm length the distance between his elbow and wrist, the length of his fingers. It then started to act funny as it measure between his fingers, toes, and even the space between his nostrils!

"Right then, try this," Ollivander placed a wand box on the counter revealing a honey brown wand. "11 inches, Elm and dragon heartstring. Very stiff and good for advanced magic."

Percy looked at the wand, "ah...it's very pretty?"

"Well? What are you waiting for?! Give it a wave!"

Percy nodded as he quickly grabbed the wand, but the moment he did Ollivander snatched it away, "hey!"

"No, no, not right at all!" Ollivander quickly went into his stacks of wands and quickly pulled another wand out, "here try this. 13 and half inches, Hazel and phoenix feather. A sensitive wand, hazel often reflects its owner's emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. It has the unique ability to detect underground water reserves."

Percy nodded, 'water, maybe it will suit me then,' he picked up the wand and waved it. Immediately however he felt a surge of emotions reach him, and he felt disgusted by what he felt. The wand hated him, and he couldn't' stand the sight of it. Percy quickly put the wand back, "I don't think so."

Instead of looking sad at the rejection Ollivander looked excited. He quickly went in and brought out wand after wand.

Finally Ollivander brought out a black box with silver runes etched into, Percy recognized the runes, they were useless, just for effect. He opened the box and presented a wand that shined almost as if it was made of wooden gold.

"English Oak, 15 inches with a phoenix feather core. Very rigid, unchanging," Ollivander said in whispered tones.

Percy picked up the wand and wrapped his hand around it. The grip on the wand felt perfect, his fingers finding a perfect hold on it. Suddenly a rush of warmth felt him as a wave of energy shot out of the wand in bright sea blue sparks.

Percy gasped. Ollivander smiled, "I believe we have found your wand."

Percy looked over the wand enchanted. He had never felt like this before, he felt complete. When he received Riptide he felt content, but now he felt as if he was looking for someone all his life, and now he finally found them.

"English Oak is as loyal as the wizard who deserves it. Their partners are strong, brave and loyal to a fault. The wielder is said to have powerful intuition, and an affinity with the magic of the natural world, with the creatures and plants that are a part of magic itself. It is said that Merlin's wand itself was made of English Oak, though we have no basis for that."

Percy looked at the shining wand he possessed, he was wrong about it looking golden, now that he held it in his hand he realised it didn't shine gold, it shined like the polished surface of a celestial bronze blade. Like Riptide.

"And the core? A Phoenix feather?"

"Correct. A rare core, capable of the greatest range of magic. Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won. You need to work hard to prove to the wand you are worthy."

"You say that like it's alive."

"In some ways, I believe they are," Ollivander smiled.

'I can get why I got this core,' Percy told himself, 'independent, detached, sounds like me. After all who else is more detached than a demigod that was sent back in time?'

"Thank you," Percy whispered, "this wand, holding it...it feels so strange. Like I'm complete for the first time."

"Most feel the same," Ollivander nodded, "now, that will be 7 galleons."

Percy payed the man and quickly walked out of the store with his wand in hand. Hecate quickly walked up to him and eyed the wand. She raised an eyebrow, "English Oak, 15 inches with a phoenix feather core. Rigid, unchanging and yet adapting. Impressive."

"You can tell that with just a look?"

"Yes, after all I did help create the art of ward crafting," Hecate held out her hand, "may I?"

Percy didn't hesitate as he gave her his wand. She snapped her fingers causing his wand to glow red and then blue. Hecate smiled as she gave it back to Percy. "I removed the trace," she explained, "they won't be able to track you now."

"I didn't know you could do that," Percy sounded impressed.

"I'm the goddess of all magic Percy, there isn't much I can't do. Now come on, we need to get you registered for you OWLs this June. You have finished OWL level runes, arithmancy and potions in a month's time, plus making amazing progress in astronomy. I'm sure you can finish transfiguration, charms and the rest by then as well."

Percy nodded, "right."

"Oh and before I forget, here," Hecate summoned a black wristband of some kind and handed it to Percy, "it's an auror grade wand strap. Remember, never ever keep your wand somewhere snappable. It can and will break. It might be powerful but it is still made out of wood."

Percy nodded as he quickly wore the strap on his left hand and slid the wand into place. The wand fit perfectly with his forearm length allowing Percy to move his arm freely without clipping the wand.

Once ready Percy Hecate's hands and once again they apparated away. This time when they stopped Percy managed to not fall down, his head still spun around like crazy, but hey at least he didn't puke.

Percy looked up and his jaw dropped. The hallway he was in was huge with an cloves up against the walls with fire places that flashed green. Witches and wizards walked through the fire as they made their way down the hall towards the Atrium that had a giant fountain in the center.

"Get up Percy," Hecate said as she quickly walked down the hall.

"So this is the Ministry of Magic?" Percy asked as he quickly caught up to the goddess. The atrium was bigger than number 7 and filled with people walking all over the place. The statue in the center featured a witch and a wizard with a centaur, a goblin and something that looked like a tiny human with bat like ears looking at the wand wavers in amazement.

"Correct," Hecate nodded, "this is the government center for the British wizarding world. Everything is here from the minister's office to the department of mysteries."

"Department of mysteries?"

"It's like the magical version of the CIA, except much more powerful and much more deadly. They are also the only ones alive that know the existence of the divine world."

"What?! But I thought you said that the divine and the magical world must never meet? How come these wizards are aware of us?"

"Because we need someone on the inside helping us," Hecate explained as he walked towards a desk at the opposite side of the atrium. Behind it was a hallway leading to several elevators, guess that's where they needed to go. "You see the people in the department of mysteries know the dangerous of our two worlds meeting, and so they help us in keeping that secret under wraps at all costs. After all it help if we actually had someone on our side."

The desk they approached had a man sitting behind it reading a newspaper. When they stopped in front of him he looked up lazily and raised an eyebrow. He sighed and grumbled as he put the paper away and got up shooting them a dirty look for daring to make him do his job.

"Wands," the man ordered. Percy looked to Hecate who nodded in approval. Percy carefully took out his brand new wand and handed to the man. He flinched as he saw the man's dirty fingers wrapping around his new wand, he didn't even bother holding it by the handle! Percy could see the clogged up dirt gathered under his nails, it took all his will to simply not snatch the wand away.

The man waved his own wand over Percy's and waited. He then finally spoke up, "English Oak, 15 inches with a phoenix feather core, owner, Percy Jackson. Has been registred to said wizard for all of five minutes."

Percy nodded, "correct." The man handed Percy back his wand who snacthed it away, he didn't want the dirty fingered man holding it for a single moment longer.

The man turned to Hecate and raised an eyebrow expecting her wand. The Goddess simply smiled, "I'm Hecate Blackfyre, a squib, no wand for me."

The man grunted in disgust as he looked at her like she was yesterday's trash. "Fine, purpose of visit?"

"I'm here to register my ward for his OWLs, he has been home school for all his life so we can't do it through the school like normal."

"Fine," the man waved his wand and created two badges, one read 'Percy Jackson: Hopeful OWLs taker' and the other simply, 'Hecate Blackfyre: Squid'.

Percy gritted his teeth at the blatant disrespect the man showed. He wanted to say something but Hecate quickly spoke up, "thank you, we'll be on our way." Hecate pinned her badge and handed Percy his own.

They walked passed the barricade and down the hallway when Percy spoke up, "I can't believe he treated you like that! You were like a piece of dirt to him!"

"He didn't know I was the goddess of magic Percy, we can't blame him."

"I don't' mean that! Even if you weren't a goddess, no one should treat other people like that!"

"Thinking like that is not wise Percy, when you do eventually join this society you are going to have to learn to adapt."

"No, fuck that. My mom taught me that shit like this must never be allowed. I'll stand my ground, let them adapt."

Hecate looked over her shoulder and smiled, "you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am."

"...Good. This world needs to change, and something tells me you just might have a hand in that in the future."

Percy nodded as the walked silently. He looked down at his wand and grumbled as he saw finger smudges running along its length. He quickly cleaned it with the long sleeve of his robe, "stupid gaurd, what's the point of having magic if you can't even take care of your own hygiene? I mean would it kill him to wash his hands?"

Hecate chuckled, "honestly most have stopped caring about things like that. Wizards are….not really all there when it comes to common sense."

Percy grumbled, "yeah I figured," he looked at the wand again and smiled, satisfied that it was once more clean, "by the way why did you tell him you were a squib? Why not just tell him you lost your wand?"

"No reason, I just wanted to see how he would react."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "no, you didn't. You don't care about him...you wanted to see how I would react."

Hecate smiled, "and you said you were a seaweed brain."

They walked down the hall until they reached an office called 'Department of Magical Education'. Inside was a normal enough office, with desk arranged in a line, row behind row. Each table was filled with stacks of paper, but there were only a few people present at the time.

Hecate walked up to the closest person, a witch who looked very new that was being overwhelmed by the amount of paperwork on her desk. She looked like she barely got any sleep, and the only way that humongous stack of paper was still standing was through magic.

"Because me," Hecate said gaining the woman's attention, "could you tell me what I would have to do to register my ward to take his OWLs this year?"

The woman looked up and smiled, "well ma'am you would have to talk to Gartha Mediben. She's the witch with the owl hat in the back. She should be able to sort you out no problem."

Hecate nodded, "thank you dear, have a lovely day." HEcate and Percy walked away leaving the woman to do her work. Hecate then snapped her fingers causing the woman to be surrounded by a golden glow, no one else noticed it, but Percy did.

"What did you do to her?"

"I gave her a gift," Hecate explained, "for the next 24 hours she will have the most amazing luck in the world. She will get a promotion, a new apartment and even meet her soul mate on the way to lunch."

"Woah, why did you do that though?"

"She was nice to me when she didn't have to be, I like that."

"And for that you gave her a new apartment?"

Hecate shrugged, "to me it's nothing, but to her it meant the world. I liked her, so I decided to reward her."

"Huh….what would I have to do to get me some of that?"

Hecate laughed but said nothing. They soon found Gartha, kind of hard to miss considering she wore a stuffed owl for a hat, and registered Percy to take his OWLs coming June. Hecate had produced papers and done everything, Percy barely had to say a word.

Once they were done Percy couldn't' hold his silence any more, "all those documents you had on hand, are they my new identity?"

"Yes," Hecate passed the sheets to Percy, "I had them made a few weeks ago. Why? DId you really think I would have just let you walk around with no form of ID? By the Gods Percy, you realise you have to be first registered with the ministry to even buy a wand right?"

Percy sighed, "damn, guess I'm not smart huh?"

"Don't worry Jackson, I'll be sure to change that soon," Hecate grinned evilly sending a shiver down Percy's spine.

When they finally got home Hecate sat Percy down and brought out a few books on runes and Arithmancy.

"Now Percy, before we begin, I want you to explain to me what you understood from these books. What are runes, what is arithmancy and how can you relate them to wand magic?"

Percy looked at the two sets of books before him and carefully thought up his answer. "Well….runes are words and letters. They are the physical form of the spoken spell. 'Eihwaz' is the written rune for stun, and if I engrave that rune onto a stone and charge it I can cause a stored spell of sorts. Arithmancy is the study of magic itself, giving the wand motions we use and the amount of magic we use a definable number."

Hecate nodded, "good, very good. And how do they relate to wand waving?"

"They are both halves of the same thing. Runes cover the words and arithmancy cover the movement."

"Good, good. Now tell me Percy, why do we need to combine the two in order to do magic?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when they are seperate can't they perform magic? You said it yourself, runes can be stored spells. So why do need both wand motion and words to perform a spell?"

"Well, you don't strictly need to use words. I mean there is silent casting."

"Yes but when one casts they still recite the words in their head, the words need not be spoken but they are still needed. Why?"

Percy thought and thought. He even had the blood band on, but still, he couldn't' come up with a single idea. "I….I don't know."

Hecate smiled, "if you did then I would have thought someone had replaced you with a child of Athena. Then I would have had to interrogate you and things would have gotten messy….never mind, off topic. Back to point, the reason we need both Percy is the reason magic doesn't break reality apart."

Percy looked on curiously as Hecate summoned a long thin transparent pipe filled with water near the bottom alone. She placed it on the table and looked at Percy, "how do you get the water to spray out of the top? And no, you can't use your powers."

Percy raised an eyebrow, 'really?' He shrugged, he took the pipe and blocked the top with his finger. He then turned it upside down making the water gather in the end he was holding.

"Good. But that's not what I asked for, I asked you to make the water spray out."

Percy looked surprised but shrugged, he tightened the pipe and then flicked it causing the water to spray out the tip.

Hecate smiled, "when you jerked the pipe Percy, what did it remind you off?"

Percy looked at the pipe and his eyes opened in realization, "it was like a wand motion."

"Exactly. The way we move our wand determines the amount of energy we release. Magic isn't like water at all, a simple jerk can't push it out, though you may get the occasional spark or two from the tip if you do. No, we have wand motions to charge up the spell we use, to supply the magic through us and out the wand."

"Okay...so the wand motion is like us pushing our magic out, and the way we move our hands is supposed to, what? Generate a surplus of power?"

"Yes and no, it is more like trying to give enough power to what is needed. Which brings us to the next part of the question, why do we need words?"

Percy hummed, "words are power. We need them because….because they help us define what we want magic to do."

Hecate nodded grinning, "exactly Percy! Exactly! The words we use helps us focus on the effect we need! Magic is limitless, the very definition of the impossible given form! It can do anything! And we need to control it, or else it will run wild causing us more harm than good."

"So the words help us focus on intent?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't we just use english instead of latin? Why learn a dead language?"

"Think off it like this Percy, you like to curse yes? You say, 'go to hell!', what if suddenly your magic treat your words like an order and send the person you cursed to hell?"

"Is that even possible?" Percy asked horrified.

"No, not even close. But it's just an example. You see we usually pick a different language then we are used to to work as magic. During Roman times magicians used Greek, during ancient Greek magicians used sanskrit. And during those times...well let's just say there was a reason the Indus valley civilization was wiped out seemingly overnight."

"I see...so we speak the spells in latin so that we don't accidentally curse someone? But what if I want too? Like I want someone to lose all their teeth? Do I just point and say, 'teeth away!'?"

"Theoretically you can. But you would also need the appropriate wand motions for such a spell, which is why arithmancy is so important for spell creation. Are you beginning to understand now?"

Percy nodded slowly, "yeah...yeah I am!"

"Good. Now, let's begin," Hecate snapped her fingers and a black and white wand suddenly appeared in her hand.

"Wow, is that your wand?"

"No, it's just a piece of plastic, remember , I don't need a wand. Now I'm going to show you the motions and tell you the words of a basic levitation charm. Okay? Pay attention."

Percy nodded. Hecate pointed her wand at one of the books on the table, she flipped her wand in the form of a reverse 's' and pointed at the book, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Hecate then slowly lifted her wand up and the book followed her path slowly raising up higher and higher into the air. Percy watched in awe as slowly Hecate moved the book around the room over and over again until she finally put it back down.

"That was so cool!" Percy yelled out as he immediately drew out his wand, "can you show me the wand motions again?"

Hecate nodded as she repeated the motions for the spell. She made sure to slow it down for him so that Percy could observe everything. Percy the nodded, "thanks, I think I got it."

He then pointed his wand at the book and took a deep breath. 'This is the first type of magic I am ever going to perform with my wand. No pressure.' Percy moved his wand in a reves 's' form and pointed at the book, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Percy moved his wand up, but nothing happened. The demigod groaned he did the motion again and called out, "Wingardium Leviosa!" And again, nothing.

"Come on! Why isn't this working?!"

"You are trying too hard Percy, you are too nervous," Hecate explained, "remember what you know about phoenix feather Percy, what did Ollivander tell you about them?"

Percy closed his eyes and recalled the talk he had just an hour ago. 'Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners…..These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won….You need to work hard to prove to the wand you are worthy'

Percy opened his eyes in realization, "I need to prove myself to it."

Hecate nodded, "yes,"

Maybe Ollivander was right, in a way the wand was alive, and if the wand was anything like him it would not give its allegiance easily. Percy would not bow easily to any God, and his wand would be the same. Percy didn't understand it fully, but he didn't need to understand, he just needed to believe. He knew magic, he was magic. He was a demigod, and this wand, he would prove to it that he worthy of being it's master.

Percy relaxed himself. He remembered the wand motion, the words. He pointed the wand at the book and flicked it into motion, "Wingardium Leviosa," he whispered. And then something pulled at his stomach.

The tip of the golden bronze wand light up as Percy felt a warm feeling rush through his hands and into the wand. He willed the book to move, he moved the wand up, and the book copied it's motions.

Percy smiled as he carried it higher and higher into the air and spun it around. The book dipped down occasionally, but Percy pushed more and more magic into his spell, forcing it up through magic and sheer strength of will. He suddenly started to feel the spell stress him and slowly brought the book down before letting out a deep breath canceling the magic supply to the wand.

"Good Percy, very good," Hecate smiled as she clapped, "I'm very impressed."

"Why?" Percy groaned as he wiped away the sweat on his brow, "it was just a bloody first year charm, and I couldn't even hold that up for long. I barely passed the 30 second mark! I thought I was supposed to be powerful or something? How can I be that if I can barely lift a book?!"

"Tell me Percy, did you know that this is one of the first spells a witch or wizard is taught?" Percy grumbled, but shook his head, "do you know why this is?" Another shake, "you see Percy, when one connect with their core….there is a stress felt. It's like using a muscle you never used, of course the first time will be painful. Most can't feel this, they are very young when they start casting spells and the pain is hidden away. But you are older, and more aware of your body."

"Fine, okay, I get the stress, but surely I must be able to do more! I mean come on! I can barely lift a book!"

Hecate took the book and held it out, "here."

Percy looked at it curiously before reaching out to grab it. The goddess let go and the book smashed into Percy's hand cracking the wooden table underneath. Percy pulled his hand out and shock it, "fuckign hell! That's heavy!"

"It is," Hecate nodded, "remember when you felt the book start to dip? That's because I made it heavier and heavier. I wanted to see how much you could hold up. If I had left it at it's normal weight I'm sure you could have held it up longer, maybe even for an hour or so, but who has that sort of tim?"

"H-how heavy is it now?" Percy asked.

"It weighs around 50 kgs," Hecate smiled at Percy's looks of horror, "you are powerful Percy. All witches and wizards begin their training by lifting just a simple feather, and even that is too much for most. Even Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, had trouble with this charm at first. But you didn't, you lifted something equal to the weight of a bowling ball on your very first session. Do you understand now Percy? Do you understand the power you possess?"

Percy looked at his wand in wonder. So much power, so much potential. Percy looked at the goddess and smiled, "this, is so cool."

Hecate nodded, "yes, it is. Now, before we continue I must tell you, every other spell you learn from me will be equally challenging. Even the simplest jinxes and curses I will make them a hundred times more difficult to master because you are hundred times more than the normal wizard. Do you understand?"

Percy snapped out the daze of performing his first spell and nodded, "yes."

"Good. Now, I want you to log this spell, make a rune cluster for the words and apply the arithmancy formula for the wand motions. Break down this spell and find out every detail you can. Do you understand?"

Percy nodded, "yes."

"Good. Begin."

That night Percy and Hecate celebrated him getting his wand. Hecate ordered an extra large pizza for them. Percy got a coke in a bottle while Hecate summoned for herself a bottle of wine.

"Thanks again for today Hecate," Percy said as he ate his slice, "I can't even imagine being without my wand now. It's so weird, it's like I have been waiting for this thing my whole life and now I'm finally whole."

"Yeah, most wands are like that," Hecate explained as sipped from her glass of wine, "they give a way for the the wizard's magic to be released. It's like a valve for the water pressure to be released, most wizard don't know this but they can actually perform magic without a wand."

"Really? Then why do they use it in the first place?"

Hecate shrugged as she took a bigger sip, "mostly because it's easy. A wand is effectively a set off training wheels, only wizards never take them off."

"So do you want me to eventually stop using my wand also?"

Hecate nodded, "yes, that would be best. You can still use it for now of course, until your education is complete at Hogwarts. But as you grow older I want you to learn to stop relying on your wand," Hecate then made to drink from her glass only to find it empty. She poured herself another one and drank.

"That's a lot of wine Hecate," Percy said as he saw her finish half the glass in one gulp.

"Yeah, I don't drink often, but I love the stuff!" HEcate chuckled, "one time Dionysis and I had a drinking contest, obviously he won, but the next day he got a hangover! Haha! He was the laughing stock of Olympus for ages! The god of wine that got a hangover! Ha! Don't tell anyone, but I actually cursed him with that."

"You cursed the god of drinking to get a hang over?"

"Yup! Hehe, idiot still doesn't know!"

Percy chuckled, "hey anyone who can make a fool out off Mr D is alright in my book," Percy raised his glass of coke clicked it with Hecate's wine.

"So Percy tell me a little bit about your camp. Nothing specific of course, but maybe….what was it like? I don't really visit as often, I do look out for my kids there but I try to avoid the place, too much drama."

Percy smiled as he began to tell the goddess about his home away from home. He talked into the night about the way people acted and how they all felt so safe and happy there. Hecate did nothing but smile when needed and laugh when needed. And by the end of his tale Percy noticed that Hecate's bottle of wine was over.

"You finished that so quickly?" Percy asked looking astonished.

"Yup!" Hecate giggled like a little school girl with her cheeks flushed red. "It was good wine! I stole it from D's personal cellar!"

"What?! You stole the wine from Mr. D?! Is that even okay?!"

"So what?! He isn't going to miss it!" Hecate grumbled, "stupid wine God, he just had to hit on my friend!" Hecat cried, "it's not fair! Wasn't I good enough! Stupid Dionysis! Stupid!" She then grabbed the bottle and threw it at the wall.

"Woah! Be careful Hecate!"

"No!" Hecate yelled at she snapped her fingers summoning more and more wine bottles, "he deserves this!" She then threw them all one by one at the wall, "fuck you Dio! Fuck you and your stupid face! Why?! Why?!"

"Hecate please stop! Your drunk!" Percy had to duck at that point to avoid a bottle that came flying at his face. "Holy Pegasus!"

"You're being mean Percy! I don't like mean people!" Hecate growled as she threw another bottle at Percy who jumped away. "Get back here and face me like a man!"

"Fuck no!" Percy yelled back as he ran out off the kitchen and to the living room just as the a bottle sailed over his head. He ran up the stairs, but the Hecate snapped her fingers and the steps turned into a slide causing Percy to slide back down.

"You are going to apologize!" Hecate roared as she grabbed….was that a flower?

"Ah...are you holding a flower?" Percy asked.

Hecate looked at the sunflower in her hands and blinked, "yes...why am I holding a sunflower?"

"...I don't know. Don't ask me."

Hecate then chuckled, "oh yeah! I remember! I love sun flowers! That's why! You know," she looked around the living room and smiled, "we need to add more sun flowers in this place!"

She snapped her fingers and suddenly a field of sunflowers grew inside the living room. Hecate giggled with joy as she jumped into the bed of sunflowers flinging her arms and legs around, "wee!"

Percy not to his feet and blinked as Hecate tired to did back strokes on them singing a song that he didn't recognize. 'She is a crazy drunk!'

"I love sunflowers! You think things live inside sunflowers? Like little pixies? Oh! I should make them!" Hecate snapped her fingers and suddenly bright balls of light emerged out of the flowers and danced around, Percy saw them and noticed that they had four tiny bug wings and one giant glowing body.

"Percy! Look at the pretty lights!" Hecate chuckled as she jumped on her feet, "I want to be pretty too!" he then snapped her fingers and suddenly exploded into a rainbow of lights. "Yay! Preety!"

Percy blinked as he started at the goddess of magic dancing around in a field of sunflowers. 'This is so random!' Percy slowly backed away to the stairs, he could still walk up the slide, but before he could try anything Hecate noticed him and grinned.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Hecate chuckled, "you're staying with me cutie!" She snapped her fingers and suddenly Percy found himself much shorter than he was.

Percy looked down in horror and found his hands small hairy and fluffy. " _NOOOO!_ " Percy squeezed as he stood at one feet height in the body of a pink fluffy bunny.

"Yay!" Hecate cheered as she ran to grab Percy, "you so fluffy!"

Percy ran away as fast as his tiny paws could take him, " _get away from me you crazy bitch!_ " he jumped into the field of sunflowers and ran around in circles as Hecate ran stumbled to catch him.

"Come back here Percy! I'm want to hug you!"

" _NO!_ " Percy yelled and suddenly Hecate snapped her fingers and Percy flew backwards like a ball which Hecate caught.

"Yay! Fluffy bunny!" Hecate grinned as she squeezed him tightly and jumped onto the bed of sunflowers, "I'm never going to let you go!"

Percy struggled as he whipped around his tiny paws desperately, " _help me! Somone help! Dad! Mom! Fates! Someone please help me!_ "

But no one came. Hecate soon dozed off and Percy tried, and failed to get out of her death grip. Eventually he got too tired to fight back and promptly fell asleep.

Next day morning Hecate woke up and looked around stunned, "why am I sleeping on sunflowers? ….why are there sunflowers?" She looked down and saw herself glowing in multiple lights, "why am I glowing?"

Percy groaned awake as he looked around with his black bunny eyes, " _please Hecate, for the love of all that is good change me back._ "

Hecate looked at the bunny in her hands and blinked, "a bunny? When did I…..Percy?! On Gods no!"

She snapped her fingers and suddenly Percy was human again. He looked at his hands and cried in joy, "yes! Yes! Thank you God! I hate being a bunny!"

"Oh Gods Percy I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! I...I'm kind of weird when I'm drunk."

"Gee you think?!" Percy yelled back, "from now on you don't drink! Ever! Got it?! I don't think the fabrics of reality can hold together if you do!"

Hecate nodded quickly, "right! I promise! No more drinking!"

"Good!" Percy looked around and grumbled, "now please clean this up! And not one word off this to anyone, got it?" Hecate agreed and they both swore never to speak of that time again.

* * *

 **And there we go, another chapter.**

 **Yay! Percy got his wand! I didn't want to make him a custom one, to cliche, plus I do have something in mind to give him an upgrade later on in the next chapter, so it should be cool enough.**

 **Please do review and tell me what you think.**

 **And as for the people asking about 'Percy Jackson and the Game,' do not worry, I'm not abandeining it. It's just difficult making the next chapter. Plus I'll be starting a new arc soon in that, so it's taking some time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy sighed as he sipped his coke from his extra large cup. He walked out of the movies once again disappointed by the movie he just saw. To everyone else here the movie was new and interesting, but for Percy it was ancient history. Well maybe not ancient, but definitely old.

It was the end of May, a little over three months had passed by since Percy came back to 1994. He had spent most of that time being trained into the dirt by a slave driving goddess of magic, but he didn't mind. After all it was magic! Who didn't want to learn magic!?

Although to be honest Percy did feel like simply snapping his wand and running away just to get rid of it all. It was interesting, but God's, one can only learn the same stupid thing over and over until they almost lose their mind!

And that was why days like this was there. Days when Hecate allowed Percy to move about freely in Surrey and allow him to experience a mortal life. He got a day off every other week, and mostly Percy ued that time to see a movie or walk around in the park.

Today Percy saw a movie called 'When a Man Loves a Woman,' a sappy romantic drama. He didn't really see these kinds of films, but that was the point. The movies he did already see would bore the hell out of him, so if he ever wanted to see something new and interesting he would need to improve his choice in movies.

To be honest though Percy didn't mind the film, though he would never admit this to anyone. The film was about a woman who was an alcoholic that is helped to sober up by her husband. It was sad, it was sappy and honestly had a lot of heart. Though if you saw Percy tear up in the end he would swear up and down it was because the theater was dusty.

Percy looked up and saw the sun setting in the distance, he didn't have to go home just yet, he still had some time for himself. He walked down the street when he saw a pair of boys and a pair of girls walk in front of him.

The woman looked around Percy's age, maybe a bit younger. The boys though...Percy narrowed his eyes, the boys looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. One of the boys looked like a little rat, with large front teeth and a skinny frame, while the other was fat, like the size of a small whale fat. The small puff of hair on the top his head honestly looked like a toupee, and it's bowl cut hair style wasn't gaining him any favours.

"So did you like the movie Cassy?" the fat boy asked in a tone Percy recognized, the kid was head over heels in love.

"It was really good," the girl, Classy maybe, replied. She had black hair that came down to her shoulders. Her friend and her both wore a white shirt and black and green checked skirt, it looked like a school uniform.

"Yeah, thanks for the tickets fat ass," the other girl smirked. This one had brown hair with blonde streaks running through it. "Still don't understand how your parents let you spend so much money."

"Oh that's because little Dudely here is rich as fuck! All he has to do is put on an innocent face and mommy and daddy will come running to him!" The thin boy said with a snort.

"Shut up Piers! That's very rude!" Cassie yelled out.

"Bite me bitch."

"Is that anyway to talk to your sister?!"

"Only when she acts like a stuck up brat!"

"Apologize right now Piers! Or I swear to God I'll tell mom you skipped school today to come with us to the theater!"

"So what? You and Jenny will get in trouble too!"

"No, I won't, today was a half day for us, so we won't."

"Gr...fine, I'm sorry," Pier looked away grumbling under his breath while Casey and Jenny looked happy at the younger boy's suffering.

Percy chuckled, he couldn't help it, the way they acted reminded him so much of himself and Annabeth. The group heard Percy chuckled and turned around. The demigod ignored their stares and walked passed them, his head filled with nostalgic memories of his past, or future, life.

"Hey Dudley, isn't that the guy who beat you up?" Piers asked frowning in recollection.

"Piers!" Dudley hissed as he quickly put his hand over his mouth.

"What was that?" Cassy perked up, "who did what?"

"Nothing!" Dudley cried out, "he didn't say anything." Piers looked like he wanted to say something but one glare from Dudley shut the boy up.

"Dudley," Cassy narrowed her eyes, "what did that boy do to you?"

"Nothing Cassy I swear-"

"-Dudley," Cassy cut into his rambling, "tell me. Please."

Dudley looked at Piers and sighed. He removed his hand from the boy's mouth and hung his head in shame, "a few days ago that guy beat me up and took my money. He then...he then broke my wrist."

"That's why your are was in a sling for a week?" Jenny asked turning to glare at Percy's retreating form, "I thought you said you sprained when cleaning your room?"

Dudley looked up guiltily, "yeah, I know. I lied. I …..didn't want you to think less of me," shooting Cassy a pleading look.

The older girl's heart broke at Dudley's defeated look. He was the kindest sweetest boy she knew, and didn't deserve to be treated like this. She turned to Percy and glared taking off in a pint of rage.

"Cassy no stop!" Dudley called out as they chased after the girl.

"Hey you!" Cassy called out.

Percy looked up at the stars and smiled, 'Zoe isn't up there yet, she's alive. I wonder if I could see here again?' He was lost in his own mind, not paying attention to the girl charging at him.

"Hey!" Cassy called out pulled Percy back by the shoulder. The demigod turned around in surprise and saw Cassy glare down at him.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "can I help you?"

Cassy growled, "yeah, my friend, you broke his wrist, I want you to apologize."

Dudley and the others had caught up by now, and Dudley called out, "please Cassy, don't-"

"-No Dudley! This guy deserves it! He bullied you!" Cassy snapped to Percy, "you hurt my friend, apologize right now and I won't call the coppers on you."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "okay….I'm sorry but what?"

Cassy growled, "don't act like you don't know! You broke Dudley's wrist!" Cassy pointed at the fat boy who smirked in triumph.

Percy looked between the fat boy and the girl currently glaring him down and sighed. 'One evening, can't I just have one evening alone?'. "Look lady I don't who you are and I don't care. So please leave me alone."

Cassy looked pissed, "not until you apologize to my friend you Yancky!"

"There's that word again, Yanky, I don't know why but I feel so dirty every time I hear it. It's like a slur, did you mean it like a slur?"

"What? Well...yes!"

"Well….then you are a racist."

"What?!" their eyes shot open.

"What? Just because I'm from a different country I deserve to be called by a slur? Screw you lady, and you, fat boy," Percy glared at Dudley and glared, "I didn't lift a finger on you last time, and you still ended up with a broken hand. What do you think I can do if you really piss me off?"

Dudley gulped as he quickly went to Cassy, "come on Cassie, we need to go."

"No Dudely," Cassy pulled away from the boy glaring at Percy, "we can't let him get away with this."

Percy sighed, "look lady I don't even know what you don't want me to get away with!"

"You bullied Dudley and broke his hand!"

"Okay, first off, I didn't bully the fat boy," Percy glared again at Dudley causing him to flinch once more, "if anything I stopped him from bullying someone."

"What?" Cassy turned around and looked to Dudely only for the boy to be unable to meet her eyes.

"Yeah, he was chasing some brat for cash, and I got in his way. And then he got angry and tried to hit me. As far as I'm concerned he got what he got, now kindly fuck off," Percy turned around and walked away.

Cassy growled and chased after him, "where do you think you're going?! You think I'll just believe such a lie?! Dudley is the sweetest boy in the world! He would never do something like that!"

"Then you don't know the fat ass as well as you think," Percy shot back.

"ARGH! Where do you get off calling someone that?!"

"Where do you get odd accusing someone without proof?" Percy began walking back to the residential area of Surrey with the little gang of teenagers following him. He saw the entrance to the park and decided to go through it, it was shorter through it than around.

"I have proof!"

"The word of a bully isn't enough."

"He isn't a bully!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he isn't! I've known him since birth! He would never do something like that!"

"Obviously not," Percy rolled his eyes, "why would he show you that? He's obviously not going to advertise that he's an asshole."

"I'm not an asshole!" Dudley called back.

"Yes you are, you are a giant one," Percy shot back a glare, "now stop following me twerps!"

"We can do whatever we want!" Cassy jumped in front of Percy stopping him in his track. She crossed her arms and glared up at him, "apologize to Dudley right now."

"Or what? You'll beat me up?" Percy chuckled.

"No...or I'll tell your parents."

Percy couldn't help snorting, "yeah good luck with that."

Cassy looked taken back, "what? W-why is that?" She looked like she was afraid of the answer.

Percy couldn't help laughing, "no no, they aren't dead. It's just...complicated. Anyway step off, I get one free day a week and I don't want to spend it getting insulted by a little girl who has no idea what she's talking about."

Cassy gaped as Percy stepped around her and walked further into the park. The sun was nearly gone now, the park had gotten really dark. The trees became dark as the shadows took over the grounds. The street lights came on, but Percy still didn't feel safe. He wanted to get out of this place, now.

Cassy finally snapped out of her daze and turned around, "get back here you bloody yanky!"

"Fuck off you racist Brit!"

"Not until you apologize for hurting my friend!"

Percy stopped and turned around. He growled and Cassy backed up startled by his actions. He walked over her as Cassy backed up into Dudley and the rest who were cuddled together. Percy towered over the group with his impressive height and stared them down.

"Listen carefully because I won't repeat myself. I didn't hit the fat shit. He punched me and he broke his hand because he obviously didn't know how to punch. It was an accident he caused. So for the last time as you Brits would say, bugger off, stop following me and for the love of the Gods, don't call me a Yankee! Got it?!"

The group nodded as one. Percy smiled as he backed away, "good. Now run along, I have more important things to-"

Crack!

Percy startled as he whipped his head towards the sound. It sounded like a branch breaking, expect what broke it sounded big and very heavy. Percy felt the hair on his neck rise up, his gut told him to be weary, something was coming, something bad.

Percy threw away his soda and grabbed Riptide out. He had his wand strapped to his hand, but he couldn't' use that, the Mist would protect him if he used Riptide, but it offered so such protection when dealing with magic. Stupid thing, so bloody fickle.

Percy turned to the teens, "leave. Now."

"What?" Jenny asked.

"I told you leave," Percy said as he looked around. He could see something moving in the shadows just behind the trees. It was big, it was hairy. And something told Percy it was coming for him. And that mean he needed to get the mortals away from him.

Cassy growled, "look brat I don't know who you think are, but we don't' have to listen to you!"

Percy looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "do you wish to live?"

"What?" Casey asked taken back.

"I asked you if you wished to live?" Percy repeated.

"Y-yeah, why?"

"Then leave, now," Percy looked around, 'there!' He saw something moving by the pond, it ran around the edge, but Percy could still catch up if he wished. "Listen, there is something in here with us, a wild animal maybe. So turn around and walk out the way you came in."

"An animal?!" Piers shrieked, "here?!"

"Yes, and shut up!" Percy hissed, "do you want it know where we are?" Piers gulped and shut his mouth. Percy turned to Cassy, "take them all and leave. Don't look back."

"W-what about you?" Casey asked.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself," Percy then turned and ran towards the pond, "get out of here!"

Percy didn't bother to check if they listened to his warnings, he instead focused on the monster in front of him. He ran to the lake and looked around, he saw a footprint in the muddy area around the water, it was just here.

Percy flicked the cap off Riptide turning it into the bronze sword that saved his life many times over. Percy lowered his center of gravity and looked around, 'where are you?'

Crack!

Percy turned and swung his sword. "AW!" Cassie yelled, as Percy stopped himself inches from her neck.

Percy gasped as he quickly drew back his sword, "what are you doing here?! I told you to leave!"

"W-we didn't want to leave you here with an animal," Cassie said as she eyed Riptide, "where did you get a cricket bat?"

Percy raised an eyebrow as he looked at the sword, 'oh right, the Mist. To her Riptide must look like a bat.'

"Trade secret," Percy grumbled as he looked over her shoulder and found the rest of Cassy's friends standing behind her huddled together. Percy sighed, "look it's sweet that you care, but I can handle myself. The best thing right now would be for you four to leave and never come-"

"GRAA!"

Percy turned just in time to see a blur of black jump out of the tall grass and charge at him.

'Hellhound!' Percy realised as he shoved Cassy away and swung at the monster's head. The hellhound ducked under the swing and head butted Percy in the gut. Percy was sent flying back as the hellhound turned to Cassie and the rest.

"B-bear!" Dudley cried out as he ran behind Jenny shaking in fear.

"How is that a bear?! There are no bears in little Surrey!" Pier cried out. The Mist had changed their perception, instead of a hellhound they saw a large bear, that was currently looking at them like they were his next meal.

Cassy was on the ground as she crawled back. She shock in fear as she started at the monster in horror. The thing sniffed the air and looked down at the girl. Cassy flinched as the bear growled at her, slowly walking towards her.

'No! No! Not like this!' Cassie cried to herself as her life flashed before her eyes. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to be shredded into pieces by some animal!

The bear charged at her, "GRRR!"

Cassy put her arms up and yelled, "someone help!"

Percy shot forward, passed the mortal teenagers and into the hellhound. He hit the thing like a lead cannon ball sending the monster and himself flying into the lake. The Hellhound tried to swim up to the surface but Percy caught it by its paw and pulled it into the pond's murky bed.

The hellhound scratched and clawed Percy tearing into his clothes, but it's claws didn't break Percy's skin, thank you curse of Achilles. The hound roared, but it's voice was was muffled by the water around.

Percy grinned, he controlled the water in here, here no one could beat him. He pushed the water to grab the hellhound and hold it steady. The hound tried to move but found the very water around it pushing back. Percy then swung Riptide and in a flash of bronze the battle was over.

The hellhounds body slowly turned into golden dust, as Percy sighed in relief. He quickly turned Riptide back into a pen and swam up to the surface. He broke the water surface and walked to back to land.

'Where the Hades did that thing come from?' Percy wondered spitting out some of the mud that got into his mouth, 'did...did it follow my scent all the way to England? Am I really that powerful?'

"You're okay!" Percy looked up and found Casy and the others looking at him in wonder.

Percy rolled his eyes, 'right forgot about these guys,' Percy realised he needed to keep up his cover, can't risk them finding out about him. Usually Percy would dry himself off when coming out of a water body, but now he had to will himself to let the water remain, if he walked out of a pond dry as a whistle there would definitely be questions asked.

"I'm fine," Percy sighed as he looked down, "though I might need a change of clothes."

Cassy and Jenny looked at Percy's ripped clothes and blushed. They could see his toned body underneath, they were just lucky it was dark or else everyone could see the red in their cheeks.

"Where's the bear?!" Piers asked as Percy walked on shore.

"Down in the bottom on the lake," Percy motioned behind him to the water.

"What?! How?!" Cassie asked.

"It drowned," Percy shrugged.

"It drowned?!" Jenny asked unbelievingly, "you drowned a bear?!"

"Well, not me, I just swam away until it drowned itself."

"You out swam a bear?!" Jenny asked in awe, "how?!"

"I'm the state swimming champion in America, no big deal," Percy shrugged, which was only half true. He probably could be the champion, he just never tried to be.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked in concern as she pushed aside Percy's torn shirt, "how did it not get you?"

"I have thick skin," Percy shrugged.

Cassy looked Percy up and down, "look we need to get you to a hospital immediately."

"Oh relax I'll be fine," Percy said waving her away, "I just need a bath and a change of clothes and I'll be peachy."

"You were just attacked by a bear!" Casey shoot back, "there's no way you are just fine!"

"And yet I am," Percy chuckled.

"You're a freak!" Dudley shouted out as everyone turned to him.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"Y-you're a freak! There's no way a normal person can do all that! You are freak! Just like Harry!"

"Harry? Harry who?" Percy asked.

"Harry Potter, a troublemaker and Dudley's cousin," Jenny explained as he spat out the name.

Percy rummaged his head and remember something about this Harry Potter they were talking about. He recalled something Hecate said about him, he was a wizard and he was the reason Percy lived here in the first place.

"Right...okay, well it's been fun gang, let's not do this again," Percy said as he walked away from them intent of reaching hom as fast as he could. He needed to talk to Hecate about what just happened, something didn't sit right with him.

Percy walked out of the park and walked to privet drive. He looked back and found the mortal teenagers following him. He stopped and turned around, "I told you four to fuck off."

"We aren't following you freak!" Dudley yelled with bravery that wasn't there before, it was like the very word freak gave Dudley a reason to be angry, "we are just going home."

Percy was surprised, "wait, so you all live in Privet drive as well?"

They looked surprised. "What do you mean as well? Do you live there too?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I'm in number 7," Percy turned around and walked away.

"Hey wait!" Cassy said as they caught up to him. She walked besides him, "when did you move in?"

"At the end of February," Percy explained.

"But we haven't seen you!" Piers called out, "everytime I go there the windows are drawn."

"That's because my aunt is a little shy," Percy shrugged, "no big deal."

"No it's because he's a freak and he's too embarrassed to talk to us normal people," Dudley growled as he glared daggers into Percy's back.

"Dudley!" Cassie gasped, "why are you acting like this! Apologize at once!"

"Why should I? He's a no good freak! Like Harry!"

"He isn't a freak Dudley!"

"He just drowned a bear and came back without a scratch! And you don't think he's a freak?!"

Percy had enough. He turned around and walked up to Dudley so quickly the fat boy tripped and fell as he tried to get away. Percy looked down at the boy and growled "listen very closely fat boy, I don't like being called a freak. I don't care what your problem is with this Harry guy, whether you secretly want to fuck him and have his children is your business, just don't involve me. And yeah you're right, I just took down a bear and drowned it, so what do you think I can do to you?"

Dudley kept quiet whimpering at Percy's snarl. Percy turned around and walked away. "Don't follow me," he told the others as he quickly walked away.

He reached home without incident, the other four didn't bother following him again. He entered the house and immediately dried himself, though by now he was half way dry already. "Hecate! We need to talk!"

The goddess walked down the stairs with a cup of tea and a book in hand. She looked at Percy in surprise, "you're home early, did something happen?"

"Yeah, something did."

They sat down at the table Percy used to study and quickly the demigod told her off his evening. At the end of the tale Hecate was surprised and very silent.

"So what do you think is going on?" Percy asked once he was done.

"Your scent...you are one of the most powerful demigods in the world, and your scent can only be that much more attractive to monsters. This one must have accidentally wandered off until it smelt you."

"How can a monster accidently wander into another country? Especially one that is separated from America by a freaking ocean."

"Tell me Percy have you heard about the labyrinth?"

"Well yeah, but it got destroyed last…..summer..." Percy remembered his adventure in the labyrinth, in the end it was destroyed. But here, in the past, it still existed, meaning monsters could still use it. "Shit."

"Indeed. We need to do something to stop your scent."

"Okay, makes sense. Do you have a spell or something for me to use?"

"No, no you don't understand. Your scent is a part of your demigod heritage. You can't really stop it by any mortal means, especially not something as mundane as a spell. No, for that you will need the help of a God. Or more specifically, your dad."

Percy's eyes shot open, "I'm sorry, what now?"

"Your father. We need his help, I have a way to stop the scent, but for that we need a single strand of your father's hair."

"So we need to find my dad? But I thought the Fates didn't want us to see any of the divines?"

"They didn't...but this is an emergency. I'll talk to them about it, maybe they can help. For now stay here, the wards Harry provides will be enough to keep the monsters away from this house. Unfortunately that means you can't leave Percy. I'm sorry."

Percy sighed, "no, no it's fine. Anyway about Harry, tell me, who exactly is this guy?"

"Huh? Why? What brought this on?"

"Well I had the pleasure of meeting his cousin today," Percy growled at the memory of Dudley, "he called Harry a freak. Figured the guy was probably freaked out by Harry's magic or something."

"Well you see...it's a long story."

"We have nothing but time."

"Well….I supposed we do. Well then to tell the story of Harry Potter I'm going to have to first tell you about a man named Tom Riddle."

That night Percy learnt all about the blood war and who Voldemort was. The man sounded like a fucked up version of Kronos, expect Voldemort sounded even more evil, if that was even possible. Percy grew to respect the Potter kid, growing up alone would be hard on anyone. And him being called the saviour of the wizarding world struck a familiar chord with him, after all Percy was called the saviour of Olympus.

The next day Percy found himself sitting alone at home. He twirled his wand between his fingers as he brushed up on his notes on the various spells he had learnt over the past two months.

Percy's skills in potions had only improved in time. According to Hecate he was at least a beginner NEWT level, whatever that meant. Whenever he could Percy would have these little side projects making whatever potion that interested him.

He made a couple of basic antidote potions, a Baroffio Brain Elixir which improved one's brain power. A grand pepperup potion, and the most complex potion he had made to date, an invisibility potion. And many more that he makes on a whim. Percy kept all of them and more inside a locked strong box, just in case he needed them.

Astrology was also going well as Percy had quickly found a liking to star gazing. He wasn't a prodigy or anything like that, he didn't really take to the subject. But he knew enough to pass his exams and liked to look at the stars, apparently for Hecate that was enough.

Percy had also become OWL ready in the various other fields of magic. Transfiguration was a snap, he was able to do it easily once he realised he had to visualise what he wanted the object to turn into. Percy was actually quite good at it.

The demigod remember how his training started. Hecate had given him a slab of wood and told him to turn it into a sword. Percy had tried over and over again, he begged to start with something simple first, but the goddess refused saying that needed to struggle first and that his magic could handle it.

It took him so long, but finally it hit him. He said the spell and waved the wand, but he never really imagined what the sword should look like. And so with a clear image in mind he tried the spell out again, and this time the wooden slab turned into a steel version of Riptide.

Soon the trials became more and more ridiculous. He transformed elements, turned animals into objects and vice-versa. There was even a time when Hecate made him transform his own feet, though he botched it up and the goddess was forced to help him turn him back to normal.

But eventually he became good at it and Hecate allowed him to start reading up on becoming an animagus, she told him it would be a great thing if he could learn to do it before his OWLs. But unfortunately he didn't really make much progress there, the subject was still too hard for him, though he was making progress.

Charms was not Percy's favorite subject, he had a problem at first in making the charms stick to the objects he applied it too. It was similar to him learning the levitation charm, he just needed to focus and push his magic out without doubt.

Hecate trained him by making him charm all the appliance in the house. She broke everything down, and made Percy fix it all using magic.

Once when he was taking a dump he realised that the flush was broken. He tried to charm the water to flush down, but failed. Luckily by then Percy had learnt the vanishing spell and simply sent the feces away or else he was going to have a very bad time.

Percy had to charm the pipes together, make the roof stop breaking apart and even stop a pumpkin from chasing him and barking it's insides all over his face. No, it literally grew legs and started chasing Percy. Hecate has a sick sense of humor.

And then came care of magical creatures. Percy had read up on all the theory easily, it was similar to his categorizing his potions ingredient. And when he was done with a particular creature Hecate would take him to meet them.

She took him to ranch to meet a gnarl, the woods to find unicorns and even to a lake to show him the various underwater magical creatures.

Percy had obviously took to the underwater creatures quickly, learning about them was easy in his book, maybe because he was a demigod of the sea. Either way Percy had gotten a lot of experience to magical creatures because of this.

He remembered one time when Hecate brought him towards a herd of unicorns and told him to touch them.

"But Hecate I can't. I'm a boy, don't unicorns prefer virgins girls?"

Hecate shock her head, "well you see your father is the lord of all horses, and unicorns are considered horses. So you are their prince in a way. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Percy turned to the unicorns and gulped, "if they ram their horns up my ass it's your fault."

He approached them carefully. The unicorns looked up and noticed him. At once they bowed, " _lord Perseus._ "

Percy blinked in surprise. And just like that he became the first and probably last man to ever touch a unicorn's snot. It felt like heaven touching those creatures, so pure and full of joy. Percy could honestly say he had never felt like that before.

Percy had also taken up a new hobby, creating spells. He learnt upto OWL level for both Runes and Arithmancy and was exceedingly good at it. Using them as a bases Percy started creating spells left and right.

He would calculate the wand movements needed using arithmetic formulas and then reverse engineer runes to words to find out what he would need to say. Percy was proud to state that he had a 89% success rate at this point, the only spell that he failed to create was one that would conjure a large pepperoni pizza. Apparently it went against one of the laws of magic or something.

This hobby of his became useful later when he started to learn about 'Defence Against the Dark Arts'. He learnt and dissected spells, learning everything there was too know about them. What made a spell work, how did they target an opponent, and most importantly, how to make them better.

Percy took to DADA as well as he took to potions. He broke down and created new spells practically overnight. And while he did become good enough to take his OWLs he didn't stop there. He learnt everything he could, and eventually Hecate left him to his own devises content that he could take care of himself.

Herbology was a relatively easy subject for him. Since it mainly dealt with harvesting potion ingredients and Percy had already learnt about all of them already it was more of a brush up than anything else. He just had to learn how to get the ingredient, he already knew about the plants magical properties.

And then there was history of magic, it was fully theory. Percy didn't have to do much, just read a couple of book, the blood band helped him remember everything he learnt allowing him to become OWL ready in a week's time.

Percy shut his notes and put it too the side. He sighed, 'I can't believe I did so much in so little time. Damn, if only Annabeth could see me now,'

Knock knock!

Percy raised an eyebrow, 'we have a visitor?...but we never have visitors.' Percy walked up to the window. He pushed the shades to the side and saw a thin woman with the neck of a swan glaring at his door.

'What new hell is this?' Percy groaned. She was trouble, obviously, and Percy didn't really want to deal with her right now. He went back to his seat and ignored her until she knocked again.

Knock knock!

This time it was louder. Percy groaned. He took out his wand and flicked it sending a silencing spell at the door. Percy smiled as the constant knocking stopped, 'Gods I love magic.'

After that unwanted intrusion left Percy quickly went back to studying. He still had a lot to do, mostly just revising what he had already covered and then covering what he didn't. He was sure he would pass in his charms and transfiguration, but rather not risk it. He didn't want to be stuck with a bunch of 15 year old just because he couldn't make an egg dance.

That night Hecate came back and sat down with Percy. She pulled out two long boxes that looked like they were meant for wands, but when she opened it Percy found two strands of hair.

"So you got it?" Percy asked as he saw what he assumed was his father's hair.

"Yes, I did," Hecate nodded, "I talked to the Fates' and they talked to Poseidon. He gladly gave his hair when they told him it was to help save the world."

"You told him it was to save the world?"

"Well it is in a way. You are his son, and Poseidon is known to be very protective of his kids, even if they are assholes. So to him protecting you is just the same as saving the world."

Percy shrugged, he could understand her logic. "Okay, so we need one strand for blocking my scent, but what about the other?"

"That one is for your wand," Hecate said grinning.

"I'm sorry what?!"

"Your wand Percy," Hecate snapped her fingers summoning it.

"Stop right there goddess," Percy snatched his wand back, "what exactly are you planning to do with my wand?"

"I'm planning on fusing your father's hair into your phoenix core," Hecate explained.

"What? Why? My wand is perfect as it is!"

"Exactly, it's perfect as it is, but it can become better. Right now you are channeling just your mortal magic, by adding the hair of a God, your father, we can make it one of the most powerful wands in existence."

"But what if someone finds out?! Wizards can detect the core of a wand you know!"

"I know, that's why I'll hide it from them. This way no mortal will ever be able to tell that I added a little something more."

"B-but-"

"-Oh stop being a baby!" Hecate snatched the wand back and took out a strand of Poseidon's hair. Percy sat on the edge of his seat as Hecate pushed the hair strand up against the stop of the wand. For a second nothing happened, but then the wand started to glow gold at the tip and the hair strand was sucked inside.

Hecate smiled giving the wand back to Percy, "there, no mess, no fuss."

"Really? Just like that?" Percy asked as he took the wand. Suddenly a wave of warmth filled him up yet again. This time Percy felt his very core react to the wand as he felt his divine side slowly reach out and bond with the wand.

Percy stammered, "woah."

"Indeed. Now you should be able to channel more magic into your wand. Also, I got you this," Hecate brought out a blue book covered with sea shells, "the guy at the Twilight book store came through. With that new wand of yours you should be able to learn Atlantean water magic!"

Percy grinned, "damn! This is awesome! Thanks Hecate!"

"No problem kid. Now, come on, we need to create a protection ward for your scent."

"A protection ward? I thought we were going to use a spell?"

"Not quite," Hecate and Percy walked to the living room and Percy pushed back all the furniture and books to the side clearing up the room for them.

"I want you to create these runes for me," Hecate passed Percy a list as she summoned a piece of chalk and began drawing a giant circle on the floor.

Percy went to work immediately craving said runes into rocks in a few minutes. He handed the runes back to Hecate who arranged them on the complex ward scheme she had drawn. There was a twelve point star with the symbol of the great three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades written near the center.

"Can you guess what this is for?" Hecate asked.

Percy looked at the runes and forced, "it looks like an enchanting ritual. Except you aren't using the normal runes or symbols. From what I can gather you are….you're trying to create something that can block out magic. Or in this case a very specific type of magic."

"Excellent Percy," Hecate tossed him a book, "here, look up the ritual in the bookmarked page. I think you might like this."

Percy read the ritual up and nodded, "I see.. Why haven't you taught me all this?"

"I was more focused on getting you to pass your OWLs first before anything else. Don't worry, after your exams I'll teach you whatever you want to know. Ritual magic, becoming an animagus, battle magic, anything. But for now, focus."

Percy nodded, "right. Okay according to the book we need an object for a focus. Do you have one?"

"Yup," Hecate pulled out a necklace of a green trident, "a gift from Atlantis." she then took out the remaining strand of Poseidon and wrapped it around the green trident before placing it in the center of the circle.

Percy then walked up to the trident and sighed, "okay, now I have to bleed on it. But my skin is basically indestructible due to the curse of Achilles, so what do I do?"

"Well then simply cut your mouth," Hecate said with a shrug.

"Hm..okay," Percy took out Riptide and turned it into its sword form. He then brought the blade to his gums and slide it across cutting and drawing blood. Percy spat out the blood onto the trident and then quickly healed himself with magic.

"That didn't look pleasant," Hecate winced.

"It wasn't, but after taking a swim in the Styx my pain tolerance level has increased."

"Alright, now let's begin." Hecate closed her eyes and began to chant in a language Percy didn't recognize. The goddess opened her eyes which started to glow gold. She thrust her hands forwards sending a blast of magic into the ritual circle.

The lines started glowing from the outside, slowly traveling inwards. The moment the gold glow touched the necklace the trident levitated into the air and started to glow sea green. The lines then began to glow brighter and brighter, Percy had to shut his eyes to avoid getting blinded, but he saw the line suddenly lift off the ground and then get sucked into the trident itself.

Hecate slowly stopped glowing as she brought her hands down. Percy walked up to the glowing green trident and picked it out of the air. He looked it over and felt raw magic slowly seep into it before the trident became cold in his grasp.

Percy could feel his father's precess coming from inside the pendant, he smiled and quickly wore it around himself. He felt a second skin of magic surround him before slowly the sensation disappeared. "I think it worked."

Hecate nodded, "yes, it did. Now come on, we still have a loot of work to do before you can take your OWLs. I want you to re learn your charms and begin your transfiguration training once more. Remember those transfigurations doesn't last, so don't try to eat anything you change."

"Oh come on! I change a table top into a giant pizza one time and you hold that against me for the rest of my life!"

* * *

 **And there we have another chapter. This one was slower, but i did tackle an imporant aspect of Percy's life. Plus the wand got an upgrade!**

 **Next chapter OWLS! Plus Percy and Harry finaly meet!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, I live and feed on the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

The exam hall Percy was assigned was inside of the ministry of magic. It was a few doors down the Department of magical education behind a door that looked like every other door there. The inside was a hall that could fit around fifty people with single seater desks arranged in rows.

Percy looked around and found that he wasn't alone. There were around five other people in the room, each far older than he was. 'Guess they are repeaters,' Percy thought to himself.

There was a man who looked old enough to be a father, and a woman who was around Percy's mom's age. There were two witches a few years older than Percy and a wizard who looked like he was 100 years old.

Percy groaned, it was nearly 10, just as he wondered when they would begin the door was thrown open and an elderly witch walked in with a stack of papers. Everyone took this as their que and quickly took their seats. Percy himself sat near the back, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

The invigilator witch flicked her wand sending a scroll, a quill and an ink pot to every desk. She cleared her throat, "welcome to your OWL examination. This is the most important exam for any witch or wizard and we ask that you give it the importance it deserves. Cheating is highly guarded against. Anti-Cheating Spells are applied to all O.W.L. exam papers and you may only write using the instruments we provide you. But despite this, I am sure at least one student will try to cheat, though you must note that none have been successful since the year 1896"

The witch glared down everyone in the room. Percy gulped, the woman's attitude was very daunting to say the least, he really hoped he wouldn't get caught. Not that he was cheating per say, but he did wear his blood band which would give him an advantage.

He had talked to Hecate about this before, the goddess didn't discourage the idea, in fact she wanted him to go through with the plan. So Percy did, and now he sat with a blood band on his wrist praying to the Gods that the witch didn't recognize it for what it was.

"Now, today's exam is on charms. You will write you theory paper now and your practical paper will be after lunch" the witch flicked her wand again and several pink answer sheets flew through the air and landed on the exam takers desk, "you may begin."

Percy dreaded simply looking at the paper, charms was his weakest subject, but when he did look he couldn't help the smile forming on his face. They asked relatively simple questions, 'describe the magical charms involved in creating a broom.' 'what is the common misconception between mobicorpus and mobilarus?' 'what charm is used to deflect curses? What spells can it not defend from?'

Percy quickly dipped the quill in the ink and began to write. He felt the blood band work over time as he framed the answers to the questions asked. His handwriting was decent, no extra marks there, but his answers were crisp and too the point. And just to be sure Percy over inflated the answer adding extra details. He didn't want to risk a low grade in this exam.

Half way through the first page Percy noticed the examiner going around the hall on rounds. She walked over to him in the back and stood there like a hawk over looking his work. Percy gulped, he shifted his hand allowing his robes to fall over his hand blocking the sight of the blood band.

Percy wrote his paper, but he noticed that the woman did not leave as she continued to look over his shoulder. Percy however don't let his nerves slow him down or make a mistake. He also most certainly did not show that he was nervous, that's how they catch you in the first place.

He was halfway done with the written exam by the one hour mark. He was on a roll, nothing could stop him, and that's when Fate decided to be a bitch.

"Excuse me young man, but may I see your hand?" the examiner asked nicely, though the look on her face indicated anything but.

"Ah, what for ma'am?" Percy as panic started to set in. 'What do I do? What do I do?! Damn it, if only I could use the Mist to block sight of it! Wait...that's it!'

"Just curiosity, now please," the witch's tone left no room for argument as she held out her own hand in waiting.

Percy gulped as he thought fast. He remembered that time he tried to use the Mist to confuse Rachel, wipe off her memory. It didn't work then because she was clear sighted, but witches and wizards weren't.

Percy felt the Mist move to his will and surround itself around the blood band as Percy willed it to be look like a normal wooden bangle. He turned to the witch and smiled giving her his hand.

The witch frowned at his smile but quickly examined his hand. She pushed the sleeves of his robes down and stared right at the blood band. Percy didn't lose focus as he willed the Mist to maintain the illusion he was casting over the magical object. The witch peered right at it, but she couldn't see anything but a brown wooden band.

Sighing she let go and gave Percy a smile, "that a very lovely bracelet you have there young man. Where did you get it?"

"Family heirloom ma'am," Percy replied with an equally cheery smile as he pulled his sleeves up, no telling how long he could keep up the illusion. "Is that all? Can I return to the exam?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Sorry for the bother," the woman smiled and returned to monitoring the entire hall.

Percy then returned to his exam smiling like a cat. Guess someone had to change the 'no cheaters since 1896' part of the speech.

The rest of the exam went without incident as Percy answered every single question perfectly. When he was done he gave the paper in with a smile and went out of the hall for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron via floo.

When he returned the hall had changed, all the chairs and tables had been removed leaving a wide open space. The five other exam takers were already there along with two new examiners. One was an older man and the other a younger wizard that looked around 30.

"Right, now since we are all here we can begin," the older man introduced himself as Robert Thatch and the young man as William Tatch, no relation. He then sent everyone out and called people in one by one to administer the practical part of the exam.

Eventually it was Percy's turn and he entered the hall with wand already drawn.

"Right, are you Percy Jackson?" William asked looking at a form.

"Yes."

"Excellent, let's begin," Robert smiled.

Percy was asked to charm an egg to dance, big surprise there, and also display a variety of other charms he had learnt, like the levitation charm, the colour change sign charm and even a growth charm.

Percy had a little trouble with more of the complex charms, couldn't get them to stick. And while he did get the egg to dance, it looked very silly seeing an egg down the salsa alone.

When he was down Robert and William whispered amongst each other before turning to Percy. "Well that's all for now, thank you Mr. Jackson."

"Ah, if I may, I prepared a little something to, well show off my stuff. Can I?" Percy asked.

The men nodded, "yes of course, please, overachieving is never a bad thing."

Percy nodded as he readied his wand and aimed at a desk pushed back to one corner of the room. He waved the wand and transformed it into a giant pig.

William and Robert looked on in awe. "That is a most impressive piece of transfiguration Mr. Jackson, I'm sure you will do well in your transfiguration exam," William said.

"Thank you sir, and now," Percy aimed his wand at the pig and started waving his wand in intricate patterns. He quietly started to chant the sleeping charm he had learnt and thrust his arm forward sending a blast of white light at the pig.

"SQUEAK!" the pig yelled before it got blasted by the charm. Immediately it dropped to the floor snoring.

"Amazing!" William yelled as he walked up to the pig and waved his wand to check for the effects of the spell. "This spell is very difficult to learn Mr. Jackson, I must say I am very impressed. You lacked the skill, though that isn't all that unexpected, but more than made up for that through sheer power! Why this pig won't wake up for at least a day! And look at that, barely breathing! I am most impressed with your bewitched sleep spell Mr. Jackson, very impressed."

Percy walked out of the exam hall with smile on his face.

The next day came and it was time for another exam. This time it was transfiguration. The written part was easy, relative to the charms exam. Percy once again wore the blood band, and this time the examiner didn't even bother checking it.

For his practical exam Percy transfigured a table into a pig once more but also displayed other spells such as the switching spells and the reversing spell. And for extra marks Percy performed the vanishing spell, which he had gotten quite good at over the months due to constantly using it to clear away his used potion's ingredients.

On Wednesday was Herbology, which was really though. Percy had difficulty with the written exam, as he wasn't all that through with the subject. But for the practical part they were asked to extract Bulbous sap from a Tonic tree and trim a fanged Geranium plant, which was something Percy found easy as these were potions ingredients and Percy knew how to do that like the back of his hand.

Thursday was DADA, and Percy was really nervous. He did well with the written part, better than he did in charms, but then came the practical exam. Percy wasn't untrained, far from it, but most often the magic he did us for defence was all his own creation. He found them easier to do then the standard spells, and he was dreading the practical exam.

Once more Percy walked into the hall after lunch and found two examiners waiting for him. They introduced themselves as George and Alice Bandbeers, married, and asked Percy to perform a basic shielding charm.

Percy gulped, he readied his wand and performed the spell non-verbally creating a bright blue magical shield in front of himself.

Alice raised an eyebrow, "excuse me Mr. Jackson, but I don't recognize the wand motions you used. What spell did you use?"

Percy gulped, "ah, well honestly I'm not that good with normal defense spells. So I kind of recreated them for myself."

"You created your own spells?" George asked impressed, "could you show us again?"

Percy nodded as he slashed his wand down twisting it as he did, "custodiant!" A blue shield appeared in front of Percy once more and the two examiners went to work analysing it.

"Amazing," Alice said as she observed the shield, "twice as big and at least 3 times more powerful. You have a talent Mr. Jackson. Tell us, do you have some more of these custom made spells?"

Percy nodded and quickly began displaying everything he could do. In the end of the exam Percy walked out of the room with a smile, if that didn't get him an O nothing will.

And the last exam of the week was on friday, which was ancient runes. The theory part was a joke to say the least. Just for kicks Percy went on a rant for each and every question not only answering the said question, but also lecturing on how he was right. It was arrogant, but something told Percy that wizards would like such a display of knowledge.

The practical exam was also easy. Percy was asked to create a set of basic runes within a set time frame. He was even given a ministry regulated rune carving set to ensure he wouldn't cheat, not that he had too for something like this.

Percy had simply taken a the imber knife and started to carve. The examiners looked on curiously and when Percy revealed the completed runes their jaws dropped. He had created a near perfect rune without sketching it out first. Judging by the way their jaws dropped they were very impressed. Percy then began to show off as he carved more and more complex runes much to the examiners awe. He again walked out of there with a smile on his face.

That week end Percy spent revising on Care of magical creatures and history of magic. They were his weakest subjects. Hecate also made him revise Astrology, but he honestly couldn't be bothered, it was too much work for too little a reward.

The Monday of the second week of examination had Percy's favorite subject, potions. The theory part had been so easy wearing the blood band was kind of an over kill. But he didn't care, he continued to run circles around the exam, writing in detail to every question asked. It was like he was taunting the exam, and it could do nothing but sit there and take it. Ah, revenge was sweet.

The theory part of the exam was even more of a breeze as Percy simply had to finish the last few steps to create a polyjuice potion and also create a potion that made the drinker look five years younger.

Percy then requested to try and obtain extra points and proceed to make the examiners a strengthening potion. It may have been a tad too much, but Percy didn't care.

The exam on tuesday was care of magical creatures. The theory was hard, Percy was very grateful for the blood band now. He answered as best as he could and left the hall as quick as possible.

The practical side asked him to feed and clean out a Fire Card. Choose from a wide selection of food the diet they would give a sick Unicorn, and finally show how to properly train a pixie. Percy was did very well for the unicorn food and also managed to deal with the fire crab without too much incident. But the pixie….that damn pixie. It bite Percy's fingers again and again! It tried to tear his hails out! It was a good thing Percy had the curse of Achilles to help him or else he would be down ten fingers!

Percy walked out of the hall defeated, hopefully his piss poor performance with the pixie won't dock him too much points.

Wednesday was Astrology and was a little bit different. After the theory exam in the morning, which Percy did decently, they were asked to return only at night. At around midnight the practical exam started and Percy had to use a telescope up on the roof a random muggle building to map out a black star chart using the exact coordinates of the stars.

Thursday was a holiday, thank god. In reality that day featured divination, but since that was a subject Percy didn't opt for he didn't have that exam.

Friday was Arithmancy. The theory was filled with various sums and questions based on the laws of magic itself. And then came the practical exam, they had create a new spell…..needless to say Percy didn't have any problem with said exam. He might have even just set a record for amount of times he unhinged the examiner's jaw.

During the week end Percy did nothing but revise up on History of Magic over and over again. It got to a point where Hecate had to intervene as ask Percy to stop studying. He didn't listen, but that's not the point.

The last exam was on Monday, Percy entered the hall nervously and when he got the paper he was afraid to look. But he did look, and he did write. And he didn't know how he did it, but he finished the exam quicker than anyone else there. He knew he got enough right to actually pass the subject, and that was enough for him. History didn't have a practical side to it, so the moment he walked out of that hall he was done, he had finished his OWLs.

Percy leaned into his chair and groaned, "it's over. It's finally over."

Hecate chuckled as she sat down next to him giving him two cups of hot tea, "congratulations Percy, you have successfully completed your OWLs. How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Percy grumbled as he sipped his tea, "I never thought I would actually enjoy drinking this stuff."

"Yes you Americans do enjoy your coffee don't you?"

Percy grumbled, "yeah. I'm just glad they're over now, I feel so exhausted!"

"Yes well that's normal. Anyway your results will be out sometime around August, so until then you won't have to deal with this. We should celebrate!"

"No!" Percy shot up, "I still haven't forgotten the last time we celebrated something Hecate!"

"Oh come on! That was ages ago," Hecate waved him away.

"You turned me into a bunny!"

"You still hung up on that?"

"A pink fluffy bunny! And then you slept on a bed of sunflowers choke holding me into unconsciousness! No partying!"

"Fine," Hecate grumbled, "Wuss."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway...so what now?"

"Now?" Hecate raised an eyebrow, "well now you can do anything you want. You have, what? Two months before Hogwarts starts? You can do whatever you want."

Percy nodded as he looked around. This house has been his home since February, and yet he still hadn't made it feel like home. With his first step into joining the wizarding world complete the idea of him being forced to wait 15 years till he can rejoin his family and friends started to seem more and more real to Percy. And if that was the case, he probably needed a proper place to call him.

"I think it's time I start moving in," Percy grumbled looking at the house. "Maybe fill this place up with furniture, get a few more clothes."

"About time," Hecate chuckled, "honestly, it feels like I'm living in a dump!"

Percy rolled his eyes as he drank his tea in silence. When they were done Percy waved his wand over the cups cleaning them well with a scourgify charm before charming them to travel to the kitchen.

"You are getting better at this," Hecate nodded in approval, "soon magic will be like second nature to you."

"Thanks Hecate," Percy groaned as he stretched his neck, "now if you'll excuse me I need to go sleep until for the next week and a half." The goddess wished hims a good night and for the first time in three weeks Percy slept without worrying about studying for an exam.

The next day Percy woke up to find Hecate missing. She had however a left a note for him stuck on his door, it read 'gone shopping! Be back in two days!' It was an obvious lie, but Percy didn't really care, he didn't need to know everything about the goddess, she wasn't his girlfriend.

Percy walked down stairs and opened the kitchen cabinet. He found a box of cereal and quickly proceeded to pour himself a bowl. Percy then stared at the bowl of flakes, usually at this time of the day Hecate would conjure up a jug of milk for Percy. They still didn't have a fridge.

"Great, just great," Percy groaned as he grabbed his coat and walked out of his home. He locked the door behind him with magic and slipped his wand into his left sleeve, don't' want to lose that.

Percy turned to walk away and was suddenly confronted by a thin older woman with the neck of a swan standing by the sidewalk. Percy blinked, it was that lady who knocked on his door a few days ago, "ah, can I help you?"

The lady glared as she gave him an ugly froan, "I hope so young man! You broke my Dudleykin's arm the other day! How dare you! Are you parents home? I would like a word with them!"

Percy sighed and rubbed his temples, "look lady, I don't know what you heard, but it's a lie. I didn't hurt Dudley, I didn't even touch him."

"Then why did his friends come to me and tell me otherwise?!"

"I don't' know, because they hate my guts? Look I don't have time for this, I'm hungry and there s a bowl of cereal in there that doesn't have milk, so if I can just get by," Percy said as he tried, and failed to get passed the thin woman. Percy sighed, "Gods help me."

"My boy is nothing but kind and sweet, it's bullies like you that make it harder for good honest people like us!"

Percy snorted, "right, good, honest, Dudley, good one. And here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor."

"Why I never! Where are you parents young man? Didn't they teach you manners?!"

"Look my parents are here right now okay? So can you please just leave? My aunt will be along in a few days, if you want you can speak to here and bite her head off, okay?"

"How dare you talk to me like that?! I am an adult, treat me with the respect I deserve or I will put you over my knee and-"

"-bye!" Percy cried out as he suddenly jumped over the woman and began to run away.

"Come back here boy!" the woman cried back as she growled at his retreating form, "I expect to see you aunt as soon as she comes back!"

Percy rolled his eyes, 'yeah sure, that'll happen.'

Percy walked to the nearest convenience store and bought a jug of milk. He also bought some pre made meals, if Hecate wasn't going to be here for some time and the crazy lady was going to continue to stalk him everywhere he went the it would be best to store up on food.

Percy made his way back home without any incident, meaning no crazy middle aged women were waiting to ambush him, and had himself that glorious bowl of cereal.

Once done he sat down at his table in the living room and looked over all the books he had so far. More than half of them were now finished with, Percy could use them later for revision down the road but for now they were going into storage. Once he got a place to store things that is.

Percy then looked over all the things he set aside to learn later. Animagus transformation, battle magic, atlantean water magic and the book Hecate gave him about rituals, all useful and all worth studying.

But of course Percy had already decided on what to learn first, the animagus transformation. After all who didn't want to become an animal? Percy took the book and began looking through it carefully.

According to the book the process was not all that complex, at least not to him. It was however a pain in the freaking ass.

The first ever recorded animagus was greek, which was just another point for Percy's chance of success. His name was Flaco Aesalon and he could turn into a falcon. Part of the process by which one becomes an Animagus is holding the leaf of a mandrake in their mouth for an entire month, using the leaf for the creation of a potion, and reciting an incantation, Amato Animo Animato Animagus, on a daily basis.

Percy wanted to try it ut the moment he heard of it, but obviously because of the OWLs he couldn't give it the attention it deserved. But now he could.

Percy quickly rummaged through his potion ingredients but found no mandrake leaves. Percy grumbled, 'great, how am I supposed to do this now?' Percy would have us lay just had Hecate appreciate him to Diagon alley to get the supplies he needed, but of course the goddess was gone.

'Well I could just go myself, but how? I don't have a broom of a floo connection in the house. And I'm not stupid enough to try and apprate by myself. Hm...well I could just try and get to London through mortal means, but that could take forever.' Percy sighed, 'well it's not like I have anything else to do.'

Percy soon walked out his home and made his way towards the Surrey train station. It was a long trip but Percy managed to get to the right station a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron. Percy found he didn't actually mind the slower form of transportation, it gave him a chance to simply look and appreciate the world around him.

He quickly walked to the cauldron and entered the wizarding pub. The people inside stared at him once more with disgust, and this time Percy knew it was because of his 'muggle' clothes. He gave Tom a hello and quickly entered Diagon Alley.

Percy smiled, the alley was just as active as before. The people were all over the place buying up whatever they needed. Percy smiled as he took his time looking around the place. Before he and Hecate were on a schedule, but now Percy had nothing but time on his hands.

He spent a lot of time window shopping, he looked at broom store, he still didn't understand the wizarding logic of making a boom the object to fly on. Percy didn't like the broom, not his style, while he did like flying, he wasn't a fan of the act. He was far too scared of Zeus zapping him out of the sky.

Percy then looked at Flourish and Blotts, a common book store that had a few interesting reads. Percy bought a book that caught his eyes, 'Greek Gods and their magic,' probably full of shit, but it was worth a read.

The demigod then walked around until he came upon the apothecary for the alley. He walked in and promptly bought himself a hand full of mandrake leaves, just incase one didn't do the trick. He also bought a few more ingredients for potions he was interested in trying out. Now that he actually knew what they were and knew what he wanted Percy found that he quite enjoyed shopping for potion ingredients.

Percy then put his purchases away in his mokeskin bag and made his way to the cauldron for lunch.

He ordered a meal from Tom and took a seat by the window looking. While he was waiting Percy looked around at the people around him, these witches and wizards had horrible fashion sense.

Percy then noticed a leftover newspaper on the table next to his. Seeing as no one else wanted it he took the paper and began to read.

The headline read 'Sirius Black Escapes Ministry's clutches once again!' apparently a dangerous serial killer and follower of Voldemort had tried to enter Hogwarts and kill Harry Potter. He was captured however and later kept as prisoner only for the man to escape once more.

Percy had read up more on Sirius Black and was surprised to find that the man had escaped Azkaban. Percy had of course read all about that place and it's horrible guardians, the soul sucking dementors, and he was amazed anyone could ever escape that place, especially without a wand.

After his meal Percy quickly made his way back, but because the muggle way was so slow Percy had returned home only by night fall. As he walked down Privet drive towards his home he noticed that the number four car had just pulled in. Percy groaned as he watched Dudley get out along with his crazy bitch of a mom.

A giant whale of a man then got out of the driver's seat and began shouting at someone behind the car. Percy couldn't see who it was, but then the person moved towards the door and Percy got a clear view of them.

It was a boy around Dudley's age, he was thin as a wire with messy black hair and wore round glasses. However that was the least normal thing about him as he was carrying behind him an actual trunk with the crest for Hogwarts on it! And on that trunk was a cage with a snowy white owl!

Percy immediately figured out who this was, it was the only other wizard that he knew lived in this area, Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived. And apparently his uncle loved yelling at him.

Percy chuckled, 'but then again if the man is anything like his wife and son he is probably yelling about something stupid.'

Harry then turned to close the door and for a moment their eyes meet. Percy couldn't help it, a smirk formed on his face as he saw the kid's surprised look. Harry then quickly closed the door, though not without peeping at Percy once again through the window.

The demigod chuckled, his first impression of the kid wasn't that bad. He seemed nice enough, but if he was anything like his cousin Percy was probably going to have to avoid him as well.

The demigod reached him and had a quick dinner of pre made meals. It was very late already so Percy decided to put off beginning the animagus process until tomorrow. So Percy took out the book he bought about greek gods and began to read it well into the night.

The next day Percy woke up and quickly got to work. He finished breakfast and sat down with the animagus book and the mandrake leaves he bought the other day. He looked up the instructions carefully, he didn't wish to make a single mistake.

Percy took the leaf and noted the time. He pressed the leaf on the roof of his mouth, it was extremely salty, but no one ever said doing something amazing was easy. Percy then casted a powerful sticking charm and kept it in place. Percy licked it a couple of times but the leaf refused to move out of place. Percy would have to get used to the bitter taste though, hopefully by the end of the month he would have learnt to ignore it.

Percy then cleared his throat, noted the time and recited the spell, "Amato Animo Animato Animagus!"

Red sparks shot from his wand into his leaf inside his mouth. Percy grinned, needed to do this everyday at exactly the right time, which was 10:01 am. Perfect.

With that done Percy found himself bored out of his mind. He didn't want to study anything right now, he had just finished his OWLs. And he most certainly didn't want to sleep around doing nothing, if Hecate found out, Percy shivered, he didn't want to think what she would do to him.

Percy groaned as he looked at the time, he couldn't go out to see a movie yet, those didn't start till around 4 in the afternoon. So for now he was stuck here bored out of his mind.

'Wait….I have bloody magic! There's a whole mountain of things I can now try out!' Percy grinned, he never actually tried out magic for fun, it was always in the name of studying or training! But now he could do whatever he put his mind too!

Percy then opened his notes and randomly looked through them all. He grinned ash he drew his wand, 'you know, I always hated the wallpapers in this room. Let's change it a little.'

Percy cast colouring charm after colouring charm turning the walls of the house shades of different colour of the sea. Green, blue, dark blue, sea green and even a little sliver on the top. In the end Percy ended up making the entire walls look like the inside of a sea wave.

Percy stepped back and smiled, "damn, maybe I should become an artist."

Percy then looked around for other things he didn't like. He put a permanent drying charm in the bathroom, he hated using a wet toilet, it was the one place in the world where Percy believed that less water was better.

He transformed the window grills, they were in the form of flowers. He instead transformed them into tridents, because you know, child of Poseidon and all that. He then also charmed the windows to become unbreakable. Damn magic was cool.

The stairs were also very creaky, so he fixed that. Percy then decided that the house was too messy so he quickly started to clean every inch of the house thanks to liberal use of the scourgify charm.

And then Percy began to arrange all his books and other magical items. He wasn't very good at conjuration, so instead he transfigured the walls in broom closet under the stairs into shelves storing all his magical books and items inside. He then locked the closet with an extremely overpowered locking charm.

He then conjured a couch for the living room, which came out half formed because that was a NEWT level spell. But in the end Percy still had half a couch, so he simply transfigured it a little and turned it into a big lounge chair.

Percy sat in his big lounge chair and sighed as his spine relaxed into the foam. He looked around and grumbled, "I'm still bored!"

Percy groaned, there was only one thing left to do. Go outside.

Percy grumbled as he quickly changed into a shirt and hoodie strapping his wand to his left forearm. He grabbed a couple of pounds and walked outside. Percy smiled and took a deep breath, all in all it was a good day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and….was that Harry Potter weeding his garden?

Across the street the young wizard with round glasses was on his knees weeding the garden. It was a surprising sight for Percy, he didn't ever remember a wizard doing anything similar to manual labour. Percy's curiosity had been peaked. And there was also nothing else to do, so…

Percy walked across the road and walked up to the boy who by now looked up from his working and noticed Percy walking up to him. Percy leaned on number four's fence and smiled, "hello there. Hell of a day isn't it?"

Harry looked confused, "ah, yes, I suppose it is."

Percy nodded, "right, anyway I just wanted drop in and say hi, I'm Percy Jackson, I just moved into number 7."

Harry got up and wiped his hand offering it to Percy, "Harry, Harry Potter. I live here with my aunt and uncle."

"Oh I know, believe me," Percy said shaking Harry's hand. "I've meet your cousin, Dudley, not the best first impression, or last."

Harry chuckled, "yes, he's like that. Are you from America Percy? Your accent sounds like it."

Percy nodded, "yeah, I'm from America, New York specifically. But please, don't call me a Yanky, I don't like it. And if you do I'll throw you into the pond."

Harry laughed, "alright I promise, no yanky calling. Although it would be hard pressed to find me a pond anywhere here, you would have to drag me pretty far away to find one to dump me in."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "ah, no, not really. There a small pond right down the road in the park."

Harry blinked, "really? There is?"

"Yeah, how do you not know this? Have you been living here long?"

Harry lowered his head, "all my life. I...I don't get out much."

Percy groaned, "oh, right. Sorry about that. I figured that might be the case. No disrespect, but your family is fuckign crazy man!"

Harry perked up at that, a smile almost threatened to break as he beamed at Percy, "no one ever said that before."

"What? Really? No one?"

"No, everyone here thinks they are the perfect family," Harry shivered.

"Wow, that's stupid. Anyone with common sense would know these people are crazy," Percy rolled his eyes, "you know the first time I meet your cousin he was chasing down this guy to beat up?"

"Yeah, Dudley does that. He's always been sort of a bully."

"Yeah, and so I was like, 'no way fat boy!' and then he tried to punch me! Like, I just met this guy and he tried to punch in, in the face! But then the idiot went and broke his wrist and then blamed me for that!"

"Wait, how did he break his wrist?"

Percy shrugged, "beats me. All I did was stand there and take it."

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry about him, I really am. Please don't think about it though, the more you do the bigger headache you get, trust me on this."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, I bet. Anyway Harry I'm surprised seeing you out here, didn't think you would be out here gardening first thing in the morning."

"First thing? It's almost noon."

Percy scratched his cheek giving a nervous chuckle, "I, ah, I'm not the best with time."

Harry smiled, "well to answer your question my aunt Petunia asked me to attend to the garden. She gives me chores to do, and I sort of have to do it."

"Chores the day after you return? And you British call us uncultured," Percy looked around and found no one else outside besides him and Harry. He smiled and turned to Harry, "need help?"

Harry blinked, "what? Oh, no, I couldn't possibly ask you to do this."

"Oh relax Harry, it won't take a second," Percy whipped out his wand and Harry gasped at the sight of it. Percy then waved a basic Herbology weeding spell and overpowered it causing every single weed in the garden, and a small rose bush, to disappear in a poff of smoke.

Percy slid the wand back into his sleeve and smiled, "there we go. Sorry about the rose bush, herbology was never my favorite subject."

"Y-you're, you're a wizard!" Harry hissed in wonder.

Percy nodded with a smile, "yup!"

Harry's jaw dropped as he looked from the now cleared garden to the inside of number four. He looked like he was waiting for his aunt or someone to come bursting out and yelling up a storm.

Percy looked worried, Harry looked very scared. "You okay Harry? You look like you're about to meet the devil himself."

"I...I'm fine, it's just my family doesn't really like...well, people like us."

"You means wizards?"

Harry nodded, "yes. They aren't the nicest people when it comes to magic."

Percy nodded, "I figured. One time I managed to piss off Dudley bad, he called me a freak and told me I was just like his cousin. I'm assuming they called you a freak because of magic?"

Harry stiffened at the question before slowly nodding, "y-yes."

Percy narrowed his eyes, he wasn't blind, the poor kid probably had an impossible time with these people. Percy wished he could do something to get them back, maybe….Percy slowly smiled.

"Hey Harry, come with me," Percy turned around and walked to his home.

"I'm sorry what?" Harry asked looking at Percy's retreating form, "why?"

"Because I'm going to show you something fun!" Percy called behind him. Harry looked conflicted between trying to avoid getting shouted at and following Percy. But in the end curiosity won out and Harry ran to the older boy.

Percy took out his wand and unlocked his magically locked door and stepped inside, "welcome to camp Percy! Population 2, including you that is."

Harry blinked as he looked around the place, "you don't have much do you?"

"No, never got around to decorating, though now I got a lot of free time in my hands I just might do that," Percy locked the door behind them and walked to the cupboard. He opened it and quickly took out a cauldron and looked at the ingredients.

"Let's see I'm going to need this, this, maybe this. Hm...no, that would be over kill," Percy picked out ingredients with a particular potion in mind.

Harry looked over Percy's shoulder and gasped at the cupboard full of neatly stacked magical items, "this is amazing!"

"Thanks, I just arranged them this morning. Had them all out before, was studying for my OWLs," Percy quickly got what he needed and got out closing the door behind him, "you're in Hogwarts right?"

"Right. I just finished my third year," Harry followed Percy to kitchen where the boy summoned water into the cauldron. Harry gasped, "how did you do that?!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"You just summoned a cauldron full of water!"

"And?"

"Without a wand!"

"Oh, well I'm kind of unnaturally good with water magic," Percy shrugged, "anyway tell me about Hogwarts would you. I'm maybe going there next year, I want to know all about it."

"Ah, but why? Isn't there a wizarding school in America?"

Percy shrugged, "don't know, never went. I was home school up until now. Eventually I had to move here to UK for reasons and I decided I might as well start going to school you know?"

"Home schooled? Can you even do that with magic?"

"Yeah, you can. Provided you have a good teacher, which I do," Percy grinned as he quickly added ingredient after ingredient, while stirring the cauldron occasionally.

"What are you making?" Harry asked as he saw the potion start to bubble.

"I have no idea," Percy grinned as he added a bit of troll fat, "but I know what it can do."

"What? But how is that possible? I mean how can you create something you don't know, but know what it can do?"

"Well I started out with a particular potion effect in mind and I gathered the ingredients I would need to make it. So while I don't know if this potion already exists, I do know the effects of said potion."

"Can you even do that?" At Percy's questioning glance Harry continued, "just make up a potion I mean?"

"Well yes, quite easily took," Percy shrugged, "you see each ingredient has an effect and a classification on how reactive it is. I find the right combination in my mind, add in a little extra like clockwise or anti-clockwise rotation and boom, instant potion."

Harry gawked, "amazing! You must be some kind of potion genius!"

Percy chuckled, "well I am good at making them up."

"Amazing," Harry repeated as he looked at the potion Percy made, "so what does this do anyway?"

"Well you see this potion, if I'm correct, will make the drinker gain twice as much weight as before," Percy grinned, "I took the basis of a nutrition potion, which makes it easier for the drinker to absorb food, and added a little troll fat which made the potion absorb fat particularly over other vitamins."

Harry's eyebrows rose, "so anyone who drank this would become fat?"

"Yup! And I even added a bonus, a very strong laxative element that will cause all the absorbed fat to upset the stomach and force the drinker to...well, you know. This way they will grow fatter and poop more, an endless cycle of pain!" Percy chuckled evilly as he stirred the potion.

Harry shivered, "you're scary."

Percy laughed, "WAHAHAHA! I know!"

Harry looked at the potion, "so ah, why are you making this in the first place?"

"Well I figured since Dudley is such an asshole, we might as well make his asshole work out a bit."

"You made this for Dudley?!"

"Yup! The little shit had been bothering me for a bit, even told on my to his mom, so now she's bothering me. So I figured might as well get a little revenge, also after I heard how they treat you I figured you would want in on this as well."

Harry looked wearily between Percy and the potion. He gulped, "h-how long does it work?"

"Depends, how long do you want him to suffer?"

"A day?" Percy raised an eyebrow at this and Harry blushed, "okay fine...a week."

Percy grinned, "now you're talking," Percy grabbed a vial of green juice and poured it in causing the potion to suddenly stop boiling and settle down. Percy flicked his wand and the potion filled itself into several glass vials Percy had on hand. The demigod the vanished the rest of the potion while handing Harry a single vial, "think you can slip this into Dudley's lunch?"

"Yup," Harry grinned evilly as he shook the green potion, "I make all their food."

"Good," Percy grinned, "that little shit won't know what hit him! Oh, and if you have a camera you should take a photo!"

"No, I think if they see I had a camera on hand they would suspect me. Plus, I don't really have a camera."

"Hm, well either way good luck Harry, and tell me what happened, I'm basically stuck here until my aunt comes back, and I'm already bored out of my mind!"

Harry nodded, "I can understand that. Usually during summer I stay at the Dursley's and I don't have much to do. The chores keep me busy, but other than that I don't really do much."

Percy hummed, "well if you ever feel bored or something come and see me, maybe we can do something together. Plus you still have to tell me about Hogwarts."

Harry smiled and nodded, "alright, promise."

Percy grinned, "you know what Mr. Potter? I believe this might the start to a beautiful friendship."

Harry grinned back, "I think so too Mr. Jackson."

* * *

 **Harry and Percy finally meet! Yay! And they are going to be pranking buddies! Double Yay! Also yes, Percy finally finished his OWLs and started his animagus training!**

 **Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So quidditch is really that fun?" Percy asked as he sipped from his cardboard cup of coffee. Percy and Harry were walking around town with two cups of coffee in hand. It had been a week since they meet, and this was the first time since then that Harry and Percy found time to hang out.

"Yup, it's the best. Plus you can fly, who doesn't want to fly?!" Harry asked.

"Hm, well then why did it have to be a broom?"

"What's wrong with a broom?"

"Well I mean...it's a broom! Why a broom? Didn't they have anything else? Like maybe a carpet? Flying carpets are real right?"

"Well yes, but they are illegal."

"Really? Why?"

"Oh something about them falling over the edge, really complicated," Harry waved it away.

"Alright fine, no carpet, how about a skateboard?"

"A skateboard? Are you mad?"

"Well it's better than a broom! I mean come on! One of these days you just know you are accidentally going to grab the wrong broom to clean the floors with and the next thing you know you would have just used an expensive piece of wood to clean your floors!"

"Well you do know that it's really difficult to confuse a normal broom for a magical one right?"

"Hey, I'm just saying, it can happen."

"Right," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Potter, you know I have a point! A charmed skateboard in a hundred times more sensible than a broom!" Percy blinked, "and you know what, I'll prove it you!"

"What? Are you going to charm a skateboard?" Harry chuckled.

"Exactly!"

"Ah, I thought you were terrible at charms?"

"I am, but I didn't say I would do it alone did I? I'm sure my aunt would love to help me out."

Harry's cheeks tinged red as he quickly hide his face behind his coffee cup, "your aunt, right."

Percy laughed at Harry's embarrassment, but he really couldn't blame the kid. Percy still remembered the first time Hecate and Harry meet.

Harry had just successful poured Percy's potion into Dudley's drink and had come back to tell him about how the fat bully reacted. But when had knocked on number 7's door Hecate was the one who had opened.

Harry blinked as he looked at the attractive woman, "ah, hello. Is-ah, is Percy here?"

"Yes he is Harry, please, come in," Hecate moved back allowing Harry inside. The goddess shut the door behind her and called out, "Percy! Harry's here!"

Harry looked at the woman, she was very beautiful in his eyes. She wore a form fitting red robes that hugged her chest and stomach giving a low cut at her cleavage. Her hips seemed to be hidden well, and Harry couldn't stop himself from imagining what she would look like underneath that.

"So Harry, are you done picturing me naked yet?" Hecate asked with a sweet smile.

Harry looked shocked, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Oh don't be dear, everyone does it. In fact I find that the only ones who don't are the men in my family, Percy and the rest. I think they can sense that I'm trouble in the regard, hm."

Harry blushed red, "I-I swear I didn't mean to!"

"Really? And why is that? Am I not pretty enough Harry?"

"What? No! You're very pretty!"

"Then why didn't you mean you picture me naked? Is it the dress? Sigh, I knew I should've gone with the black one, much more scandalous."

"No!" Harry shouted yet again, his blush growing bigger and bigger, "I-I think this dress is very pretty."

"Oh thank you dear," Hecate smiled as she walked closer. Harry quickly moved back until his back was pressed up to the wall. He took deep breaths as Hecate looked into his eyes, she could smell her, she smelt so good, Harry felt warm wearing these clothes.

Hecate looked him over and smiled, she traced a finger down his cheek and whispered, "you know, if you wish, I could show you a world you can never dream off Harry. I can make you a man, and leave you wanting for more. And I can make you," she leaned in and whispered, "mine."

Harry gulped. Hecate drew back and smiled as she ran her hands down Harry's shoulders to his chest and then kept going lower. Harry stammered, "I-I-"

"Hecate!" Percy cried out, "stop trying seduce undergae boys!"

The woman groaned as she stepped away. Harry couldn't help feeling saddened by the loss as he watched her turn around and face Percy.

"I wasn't going to do anything," Hecate said with a shrug.

"Care you say that again under Veritaserum?" Percy chuckled.

The goddess huffed, "spoil sport."

Percy turned to Harry, "don't' mind her. She's what I would call a cougar, tends to go after younger men a quarter her age."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Hecate smiled before turning to Harry, "the offer still stands Harry. Call on me anytime you change your mind." she waved seductively and walked away leaving Harry light headed.

"Ah hm," Percy coughed, "Harry, ah….your pants."

Harry blinked before he looked down. Apparently his lower half decided to show just how much it appreciated Hecate's offer. Immediately Harry cupped his groin blushing, "s-sorry."

"Need a minute to yourself?" Percy teased.

"I hate you so much right now," Harry grumbled. And that was Harry's first meeting with the goddess of magic.

Percy smiled recalling the memory as Harry and him walked towards the movie theater. Harry had finally managed to get a day away from the Dursley's and Percy was more than happy to take the little guy out.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Harry asked putting his empty cup into a trash bin.

"Well it's called The Lion King, so you know," Percy shrugged.

"Ah no, I don't. Hasn't it just released today?"

"Oh, well yeah, what I meant was that it is made by Disney, they have a pretty good track record," Percy quickly spat out.

"Really? What other movies did Disney make?"

Percy blinked, "ah….Mickey Mouse?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "right….you are a strange wizard Mr. Jackson."

"Oh please, compard to the average wizard I'm completely normal! I mean come on! Who wears bathrobes all the time?!"

"They aren't bath robes, they are just robes."

"Which I would wear while stepping out of the bath. Hence they are bathrobes."

Harry groaned, "I hate arguing with you."

"Because you can never win?"

"No because you make no sense," Harry groaned as they quickly bought two tickets and waited in the lobby for the theater doors to open. Percy bought them both a large popcorn and soda, and when Harry insisted that he payed, but then Percy threatened to obliviate the boy and Harry decided otherwise.

"So you excited to join Hogwarts?" Harry asked as munched on his snacks.

"Well yes, from what you've told me it sounds like an amazing place," Percy shrugged, "the fact that you guys had a werewolf for a teacher is awsome! It's sad he got kicked out, it would be so cool! Imagine the jokes Harry! 'Kids I'm sorry, but when I turned into my wolf form ate your homework.' It would be hillarious!"

Harry laughed, he found himself becoming closer and closer to Percy. The American was easy to talk too and very relaxed, a week ago he didn't even know the guy, now he feels like a good friend.

Just then Harry spotted a large group of teenagers walk into the theater and head for the snack counter. Harry groaned when he spotted Dudley and his gang mixed in with the older teenagers. He turned to Percy and elbowed him, "fat boy 12 o'clock."

"Really? Where?" Percy looked up and saw Dudley and Piers standing at the snack counter. He also saw Casey and Jenny with them along with few other teenagers, probably their friends.

"Great just great," Percy turned around and faced the wall. He took out his wand and discreetly put a notice-me-not charm on himself and Harry.

Harry blinked feeling the sudden rush of magic, "w-what was that?"

"A notice me not charm," Percy explained, "it's OWL level, and one of the few charms I can actually perform. While under it we will be ignored by everyone else. But be careful, it's not that good though, so it might break if you do something stupid."

Harry nodded, "got it." Dudley then started looking around and Harry saw his eyes pass over his form without any sign of recognition. Harry couldn't help a grin forming on his face, "God I love magic."

Percy chuckled and agreed. They went inside the theater the moment the doors opened and sat down near the back. Dudley and his gang sat a few rows down and none of them seemed to notice Harry and Percy.

The movie was alright, Percy didn't mind it too much as this was probably the 20th time he saw this movie. When he was growing up his mom had watched it with him again and again. Harry on the other hand loved it.

"You are such a big baby," Percy laughed as they walked out of the theater.

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are! Don't think I didn't see you cry when Mufasa died!"

"Of course I did! Who wouldn't have cried?! Only a heartless monster that's who!"

"Are you calling me a heartless monster?"

"Did you cry?"

Percy chuckled, "I did."

"I didn't see tears."

Percy gave a lopsided grin, "drying spells are amazing Harry, you should really learn them."

Harry gaped, "not fair," he grumbled as Percy laughed. They stepped out and stretched, the day was still young, it was barely passed 4 in the afternoon. Harry turned to Percy, "so what now Jacky?"

"Now? Well I don't' know really. I just come here, watch a movie and then maybe spend some time in the park relaxing. And then go home when it becomes dark. What do you usually do?"

"Be stuck at the Dursley's doing chores," Harry grumbled.

"Well then maybe we can go back to my place and I can help you get back at them?"

"You want to help me prank them again?"

Percy grinned, "yup! This time I was thinking we could stick too mortal means and just mess with your uncle's car. Maybe we can lossed his lug nuts so when he takes the car out the wheels will automatically break apart!"

"I don't know, how are we going to do that and not get caught?"

"Hm, maybe in the middle of the night when everyone's asleep? We could make it fun too, you can help me get the tools needed, or maybe I can just transfigure what we need and then-"

Percy felt someone bump into him and suddenly the charm he placed over himself and Harry fell apart. Percy turned and saw Cassy looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Cassy stammered and soon everyone else in Dudley's little group noticed Percy and Harry.

"Freak!" Dudley cried out as he spotted Harry, "what are you doing here?!"

Harry hit himself up the head, "somebody help me."

Percy rolled his eyes, "come on Harry, let's go. I'm hungry for some pizza, you're buying."

"Sure," Harry nodded as they two quickly did their best to walk away from what would surely become a scene. But alas Fate as always was a bitch.

"Hey wait!" Cassy called out as she tried to catch up to Percy and Harry.

Percy groaned, he looked at Harry who shrugged. Percy turned around, "yeah? What do you want?"

"I..." Cassy stopped as she looked embarrassed, "I wanted to thank you, for...you know. Saving our lives."

"Don't mention it," Percy waved it off.

"So...what are you doing today?" Cassy asked shly.

"Nothing, me and Harry here are going to get a late lunch."

Cassy looked at Harry and looked surprised, she didn't seem to notice him before. "I-I see. Hello Harry."

"Hello Cassandra," Harry greeted her looking a little confused, "long time."

"Yeah," the girl nodded before turning to Percy, "well me and my friends are going to Habit's to get a slice, you can with if you want. I'll pay, consider it my treat for saving me."

"No, it's fine," Percy waved her offer away with a smile, "I wouldn't want to intrude, plus you know having the two freaks of Pivert drive around might not be the best thing to enjoy a party."

Cassy flinched, "I'm sorry Dudley called you that, I don't' know what came over him. He's usually such a nice boy. I'll talk you him, I promise."

"Don't bother, whatever he says isn't worth the breath he wastes saying it," Percy shot a glare at Dudley who flinched in fear. The demigod then turned to Cassie and smiled, "enjoy your pizza. Come on Harry."

Percy and Harry walked away as fast as they could. Cassy growled, "at least tell me your name!"

"Call me Peter!" Percy called back as they quickly left the town walking back to Privet drive.

"That was rude," Harry said after they were out of Cassy's ear range.

"Which part? Rejecting her offer for lunch or giving the fake name?"

"Both."

"Well in my defense I don't like her one bit," Percy grumbled.

"What did she mean saved her life?" Harry eventually asked.

Percy sighed, "well a few days after I came here I ran into your cousin bullying a kid. I told him to step off and he tried to punch me in the face, but he got his wrist snapped instead."

"You broke his wrist?"

"Not really," Percy grumbled, "it's complicated. I kind of have very thick skin, can't really be broken you know? And Dudley learnt that the hard way."

"Wait, you're the one Petunia has been whining about?!" Harry exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I came back this summer my aunt has been yelling at anyone who listened how some ruffian had broken her little Dudley King's hand. She said she tried to confront his parents but they were equally rude, I think she might have tried to start a riot at one point."

Percy sighed, "man don't take this the wrong way, but your family if fucked up."

Harry laughed, "believe me, I think the same."

"Anyway, one day I was coming back home from watching a movie and I run into Dudley and his friends. Dudley then tells Cassy that I broke his wrist and she started yelling at me. At this point I had managed to run into the park, and I realised we weren't alone."

Harry looked alert, "what happened?"

"A magical creature attacked. I don't know what it was but it looked like a giant dog with yellow eyes. It was as big as a bear, and it attacked us. I managed to chase it away though, luckily, and I had to alter their memories. But you know how I am with charms, so instead of simply removing the memory I ended up changing it, so now instead of them remembering me fighting a giant bear sized dog they saw me fighting an actual bear."

"Wow," Harry gasped, "that's awesome!"

Percy chuckled, "thanks, I have my moments. Anyway so yeah, there we go. Now apparently little miss sunshine over there was something off a crush on me."

Harry rolled his eyes, "obviously."

Percy nodded, "you know her well?"

"Well, when I was young. Peirs, her little brother, and Dudley were best friends when growing kind of bonded through their love of tormenting me. Cassy always stopped them though, she was nice. But eventually the Dursley's told everyone I was a troubled boy and they should stay away from me. And so Cassy and a few others did, and once again Dudley was free to torment me."

Percy glared, "I don't like your uncle and aunt, and I like your cousin even less."

Harry chuckled, "join the club."

"You know what, I don't think I'll be happy with just losing your uncle's wheels."

"What do you have in mind?"

Percy grinned, "magic."

The next week was one of the worst weeks in the Dursley's entire life. Percy had been relentless, and as was Harry whenever he could help. Percy made sure that the pranks didn't seem too magical, least the Dursley's blame Harry, as far as they knew they were just having a very, very bad week.

On Monday Vernon found that his car's tires has become so well worn the rubber had literally peeled off while he was on his way to work. He was stuck in the middle of a highway with a broken vehicle and had to take the tube to reach home. For the rest of the week Vernon was stuck taking public transport to reach work, and Percy had struck again when on Thursday he managed to summon Vernon's wallet right out of his pocket. Percy and Harry treated themselves with Vernon's money, bought themselves a very fancy lunch.

On Tuesday Petunia nearly had a heart attack when she opened his washing machine and found all off her clean white sheets dyed purple. Inside she found a single purple sock belonging to Dudley, Percy swore he could hear her screaming at him from his own house!

And then on Wednesday Petunia hosted her weekly neighborhood tea party. Percy used a simple switching spell and switched all her sugar with salt and watched as the woman spat out their tea in revolt. The way Petunia looked one would think she had just found out her only son got murdered.

And then on Sunday when the family went to church Percy decided on pulling an old mortal classic. He took a whoopie cushion and casted a sonorus charm on it. The moment Petunia and her family sat down Percy let it rip causing everyone to look around confused and Petunia to blush red.

Of course Dudley was also not spared. Percy had Harry feed him the 'fat gaining and pooping' potion and passed it off as Dudley's diarrhea. The poor kid constantly found himself in the toilet.

Just for laughs once Percy snuck into number 4 and waited by the loo. He locked the bathroom downstairs while Vernon used the one upstairs. Dudley felt the urge of poop once more, and quickly tried both bathroom. Percy magically unlocked the loo with Vernon inside and Dudley rushed in without thinking.

Percy swore he had never heard someone yell so loud. Dudley screamed at the sight of his naked father, he fainted on the spot. But the creme dula came when the potion inside Dudley started to get agitated and took effect regardless of dudley's state of consciousness causing Dudley to shit his pants.

Harry had laughed for so long at the last one Percy was afraid the wizard was going to pull a Dudley and shit himself.

Percy and Harry now sat in a bench in the park overlooking the pond. They had a loaf of bread with them breaking off pieces to feed the ducks.

"This week has been amazing Percy, thank you," Harry said with a smile.

"My pleasure Harry. I got to prank someone who deserves it, plus it gave me something to do you know?" Percy took off a piece of bread and threw it into the water. A duck quickly swam up and swallowed the crumb whole.

"You know the best part? They didn't know it was us!" Harry laughed, "all that, and they still don't think I did it! All those times before when I didn't do anything and they blamed me, but now I really did do something and they don't know it!"

Percy grinned, "and that my friend is the mark of a true prankster. Conner and Travis told me that."

"Really? Who are they?"

Percy blinked, he didn't realise he had even mentioned his old friends. Percy sighed, "they...they were my friends. Twins, best pranksters I ever knew. Once they got into a cabin full of girls and mixed in super glue with their lipsticks! I swear they couldn't speak, but one look from them and the brothers were sent running! And then there was this time where the Stoll's broke into our camp counselor's office and filled it with rubber balls! Best playhouse ever!"

Harry laughed, "they sound amazing. You know there are a pair of twins in Hogwarts just like them! Fred and George Weasley, amazing blokes, they love pulling pranks!"

Percy blinked, "huh, sounds cool. Which year are they?"

"Well...I think they are going to be in their sixth year," Harry scratched his chin, "so they should be a year younger than you."

"What are you talking about? If they are in their sixth year then they are my year mates."

"What? But you're a seventh year aren't you?"

"No...I'm a, or I'm going to be, a sixth year."

"Sixth year?! How old are you?!"

"Sixteen, why?"

"S-sixteen?! But you're using magic!"

Percy blinked, "oh...right."

"That's it?! You use magic and all you have to say is all right?! How are you using magic anyway?! How haven't you gotten expelled yet?!"

"Expelled from what? I haven't officially joined Hogwarts yet have I?"

Harry blinked, stumped at what he had heard, "what?"

"Technically speaking I haven't joined Hogwarts yet, I'm waiting to receive my OWLs and then I'm going to join."

"But-but won't the ministry at least know that you are performing magic openly?!"

Percy shrugged, "I'm American, diffrent system," Percy didn't know if that was true, but he really really hoped it was.

Harry was speechless for the longest time. He then slowly blinked, broke of a pieces of bread and threw it into the pond, "that's so not fair."

Percy chuckled, "life isn't always fair."

Harry nodded, "yeah...anyway I should probably leave. Ever since Dudley's little incident Petunia has put us all on a diet and things have become hell."

"You need me to sneak you some food?"

"Yes please," Harry sighed, "hopefully I can last until my birthday, usually by the time Hagrid of Mrs. Weasley would have given me tons of food."

"Your birthday? Is that soon?"

Harry nodded, "yes, it's on the 31st."

"That's in three days! Why is this the first time I hearing off this Potter?"

Harry winced, "sorry."

Percy grumbled, "great, how am I supposed to get you a present in three days time?"

"You don't have to get me anything, I mean it's not like-"

"Oh shut up Harry, I get my friends presents, and that's the end of that. We are friends yes?" Percy glared.

"Yes Percy, we're friends."

"Then I won't hear you arguing, got it?!"

"Yes sir!"

Percy chuckled, "cheeky bugger."

"Hey look at that! You're using british slag! How does it feel to be finally using proper english?"

"How does it feel to live in a country whose wether ether looks like the top of a chimney or the bottom of one?"

"...okay...that was a good one."

Percy grinned, "thanks. Now get outta here, don't' want Petunia pissed at you more than she is." Harry nodded and with a quick goodbye left Percy alone by the pond.

The demigod had spent the month of June mostly ether with Harry or with Hecate learning new spells. Obviously Percy didn't like studying too much, so these breaks he took with Harry were very much welcome.

The younger boy was nice to talk too and often gave Percy company whenever the demigod felt bored. He also joined in whatever crazy idea the demigod had thought off and for that Percy was grateful. Percy decided he should probably get Harry something good for his birthday, maybe Hecate would help him?

Percy sighed, the sky was going dark, he got up from his bench and threw the rest of the bread into the lake. He started to walk away when he heard a call, "Peter!"

The demigod turned around to see Cassy run up to him. She wore a pair of shorts that ended a few inches above her knees and a grey hoodie with the words 'Girl Power!' written across in bright neon pink.

"Cassy," Percy nodded, "what's up?"

"Oh, I, ah...well I just wanted to say hello," Cassie blushed, Percy tried his best to not chuckle, but he couldn't help the smile coming on his face.

"I see….hello then."

"Right, hello," Cassy's blush grew redder she looked around nervously while Percy waited for her to say something.

Finally Percy got bored, "well this has been fun. I'll see you around."

"Wait!" Cassy called out, "do, do you..." she mumbled something in the end that Percy couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry Cassie, but I didn't hear that."

Cassy turned red, "and-nothing. Sorry for bothering you."

Percy smiled sadly, he nodded and walked away leaving the girl blushing red. He felt bad for her, he did, and he would have even asked her out first if...well there were just so many things wrong for that to happen.

"I'm home," Percy called out as he walked into number 7. The house had changed since two weeks ago. Hecate had finally taken Percy shopping and they had furnished the entire place. Nothing too fancy, just the basics. Tables, chairs, couches, beds. Percy even finally got around to furnishing his bedroom.

"In here," Hecate called out. Percy went to the kitchen which now had a fridge microwave and other necessary items. Hecate herself sat at the dining table sipping tea from her favorite cup.

"Hello Percy, how was your day?" Hecate asked looking up from the Atlantean spell book she had gotten him.

"Not bad. Just spent it with Harry," Percy shrugged.

"I see...so when's the wedding?"

Percy's eyes went wide, "what?! No! We aren't gay Hecate!"

"Well I know he isn't, but I'm not too sure about you..."

"I'm not gay Hecate, just because I don't want to sleep with you doesn't mean I'm gay."

"Actually it does," Hecate pointed at the simple black dress she wore, "which self respecting hot blooded young man wouldn't want a piece of this?"

"The kind that knows not to stick his dick in crazy."

"Are you calling me crazy?"

"Yes. Are you saying you're not crazy?"

"...I still think you're gay."

"And I still think you are crazy."

Hecate grumbled, "you know you can't just put your life on hold expecting things to go bad right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cassy."

Percy rolled his eyes, "spying on me have you?"

"No….Harry told me."

"When did he do that?"

"A few days ago, when you were out pranking Petunia in church."

"Huh. Well what does Cassy have to do with anything?"

"You know what I mean Jackson," Hecate glared, "you need to accept that this is your life now. You can't keep holding out thinking that things will suddenly go back to the way they were. You need to realise that you have to live and to do that you need to form relationships."

"I do have relationships. I have you."

"Really?" Hecate raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're my sexy crazy older aunt who teaches me magic and tries to constantly drag young men into her bed."

"Hm...fine. Who else?"

"Harry. He's like my little brother."

"And?"

"Come on Hecate that's not fair! It's just been what-"

"-four months. Almost five," Hecate put down her book. "It's been nearly half a year Percy and yet your only friends are a goddess and a teenage boy with a hero complex. Don't even pretend that that's normal."

"Well I'm still trying to learn to move on!" Percy yelled slamming his hand on the table, "do you just expect me to forget 16 years of my life?! Shit, I left friends behind Hecate, I left people I considered family! And….I left so much more. I'll move on, I promise, but I'll do it in my own time…..good night."

Percy went to his newly furnished room and stripped. Once he was down to his boxers he curled into his bed and began to remember.

He missed his old life, he tried to move on, he did, but how could he not miss them? Thalia, Grover, Tyson, Blackjack, Rachel and so many more. And more than any of them he missed Annabeth the most.

Percy sighed as suddenly he felt the weight of the world come down on him. He tried his best not to think about it, but he couldn't hold it back forever. He had been in love with her, she was the reason he even survived taking the curse of Achilles. And in the last moment of the future she out right admitted to loving Luke.

Percy's heart had broken into pieces, and yet he never really dealt with the pain. Something always came up. First it was being sent back in time, next was studying for the OWLs, then came Harry himself who provided another distraction. Percy had been running away from his feelings, even now he was afraid of what to think.

Time was probably his best friends right now, healing the wound, numbing it. Which was ironic considering it was time that got him in this mess in the first place. Percy never let himself feel hurt by Annabeth's rejection, though he can't really blame her, she didn't know how he felt.

So Percy now had no idea where his heart lay. He didn't want to begin anything new, he didn't want to fall in love incase something stupid happened and he get's sent back even further in time. Well that was kind of farfetched, but that was the point. His life was so complicated that he doubted any woman would be sane enough to want to deal with it. He was a demigod from the future that was now hiding inside the magical wizarding world to prevent destroying the timeline otherwise Kronos would win thereby destroying the world….think about that for a moment.

Percy didn't get much sleep that night, and what sleep he did get was infested with nightmares. The next morning he came down and made himself some toast with butter. Hecate came down later and the two sat down in silence.

"I realise I went a bit far last time," Hecate began, "I apologize for what I said."

"Forget it," Percy waved her off, "you were right. I need to move on, just….just give me time."

"Don't take too much time, or else that Cassy girl will move on before you can say accio."

Percy snorted, "yeah, that's definitely not happening."

"And why not? Is it because of Harry?"

"For the last time Hecate I'm not gay!"

The Goddess laughed and slowly Percy joined in. They talked a lot that day, not as master and student but as friends, Percy would even go as far as to say like family members. That day Hecate took Percy to Diagon Alley to help him pick out a gift for Harry, a book about defensive magic. Harry showed an interest in the branch of magic and Hecate agreed that he had talent in the subject.

The next day was the 30th. It was an ordinary day, nothing too special. Except for one thing, it has officially been one month since Percy had stuck a mandrake leaf to the roof of his mouth. He had cast the animagus spell on himself every day at exactly 10:01 am. He didn't miss a single day, and now a month had passed.

Percy sat in the living room with Hecate by his side as they looked over the Animagus text.

"Alright, so you completed the first step?" Hecate asked.

Percy nodded, he pressed his wand up to the roof of his mouth and canceled the sticking charm he had placed. He then took out the leaf and sighed, the bitter taste it had in the beginning had vanished halfway through the fourth day. Now the leaf tasted very bland and looked like it had been soaked in water for days.

"Alright, now all we have to do is create the animagus potion shown here and you drink it." Hecate showed Percy the potion and the demigod groaned.

"Something wrong?" Hecate asked.

"Well...yeah. From what I'm seeing here the potion will have a hallucinogenic effect on the drinker. I'm just wondering if that's safe."

"Not to worry, I'm sure it will be fine. Now get to work. According to this thing it will take you a week to complete the potion, so you better start now."

Percy agreed and quickly he started working on the animagus potion. He took care with all the ingredients as they were not only rare but also dangerous if used improperly. It took Percy the better part of the day to ready the potion, and when he was done he put the potion's burner on simmer. Now all he had to do was wait for a week.

Percy then began another pet project of his, the hoverboard! Or at least trying to make a hoverboard.

He went into town and bought a skateboard for himself, nothing too fancy, just a plain black board. Once back home he removed the boards' wheels and axle and placed it on his study bench.

Percy then began to read up on all the charms he could find involving the creation of brooms. It seemed that there were quite a number of charms applied to a broomstick. There was first and formore a levitation charm for it to fly, then there was also charms to induce movement and forward trust, charm that would change the direction of the broom based on movement from the rider and even charms that could help keep the broom stable.

Percy spent the entire day compiling a list of charms that he would need to apply on his board to make it work and he realised he was basically screwed. Even if he was as good at Charms as he was at potions he would have a hell of a hard time reflecting the charms.

Percy groaned, 'it' hopeless. Why did it have to charms? Why couldn't it have been something simpler? Like rune? God's…..wait...runes! That's it! I have the spells on hand, I just had to find their rune equivalent and then activate them! And anything I can't apply as a charm I'll simply apply as a potion or something else! It's brilliant! Haha! Screw you charms! You can kiss my ass!'

Percy then quickly looked over the charms and did his best to find a substitute for them. When he could use a rune instead he did so. One charm he found he could replace with a potion, it was to reduce air resistance, esly done with Percy's skill.

When Percy was done he realised it was nearly midnight, meaning it was almost Harry's birthday. Percy wasn't really feeling sleepy, so he finger he might as well surprise his friend with an early birthday wish.

Percy looked inside his fridge and found frozen leftover pizza. He took it out and applied a quick heating charm to the pie before grabbing Harry's birthday present and walking out.

He snuck into number four's backyard and looked up to the windows on the first floor. Harry mentioned that his room was the smallest one and that at one point his uncle had bars on them. It didn't take long for Percy to find the window in question.

'Let's see, it's a good….maybe 15 feet up? Should be easy enough to jump,' Percy remembered times where he jumped twice that distance. The curse gave him enhanced strength and reflexes a jump of this height was nothing.

Percy placed the pizza pie on the ground and shrunk and pocketed Harry's present. He moved back a good ten steps and then ran forward leaping in the air.

'Almost got it!' Percy flew threw the air and found himself missing the window about to crash into the building's wall, "shit!"

Percy crashed into the wall, Percy thrust his fist forward punching into the concrete and finding a hold on the flat structure. The demigod dangled freely, he sighed, 'thank you curse of Achilles.'

Just then the window swung open and Harry's head popped out, he looked down and his eyes went wide, "Percy?!"

Percy grinned as he waved with his free hand, "heya Harry!"

"What are you doing here?!" Harry hissed.

"Well I came to wish you a happy birthday! Duh!" Percy grinned like an idiot and Harry palmed his face.

"For Merlin's sake man just don't dangle there! Get in!" Harry hissed.

"Right," Percy reached up and grabbed Harry's window sill. He pulled himself up and into the room and sighed in relief, "remind me never to do that again."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Harry said laughing at Percy' goofy smile.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know," Percy got up and patted himself down. He then went over the window and summoned the pizza pie he left down on the ground. Percy turned around and grinned, "one half eaten extra large meat lovers delight."

Harry smiled, "best birthday ever!"

Percy and Harry sat down on Harry's bed as they ate the pizza. Harry moaned in joy as he tasted the first slice, Percy chuckled, he couldn't really blame his friend he had heard what kind of diet his aunt force him into, Harry was already thin, that would have made him anorexic.

"So am I the first one to wish you?" Percy asked.

"You are, although I expect to receive owls from my friends soon," Harry munched on his slice, "they usually come about this time."

Percy nodded as he looked around the room. He found the room smaller than normal, but it wasn't too bad, he had personally lived in shittier places. He did notice that a lot of the room was allocated for storing piles of broken toys. Percy saw a lot of action figures, a few broken toys and even a broken broken TV!

"No offence Harry but you really need to clean up in here," Percy grumbled.

"Your one to talk, Hecate told me you basically threw all your stuff into the living room when you first came here!"

"Well in my defense I had very little stuff. And why are you and my aunt talking?" Percy gasped, "could...could it be? Did she finally do it?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "do what?"

"No..no it can't be! She swore she wouldn't! How woe is you Harry, poor poor you!"

"What are you on about Jackson?!"

"My aunt," Percy sniffed hiding his face behind his hand, "she took anyway your innocence didn't she?"

Harry turned red, "shut up you asshole!"

Percy couldn't help it, he broke into laughter further angering Harry. The young wizard grabbed a pillow and hit Percy in the face. The demigod fell back and held his stomach as he laughed harder and harder. "Gods! Your face! So red!"

"Shut it Jackson!" Harry kicked Percy off the bed, "or else you'll wake up the whole house!"

Percy chuckled, "yeah, yeah," Percy took out his wand and cast a silencing spell on the door, "there, now we can be as loud as we wan't and the Dursley's can't hear shit. Happy?"

Harry smiled, "very. Now, where were we?"

"I was commenting about how you and my aunt totally had-"

"Not that!" Harry cut in, "we were talking about Dudley's toys."

Percy blinked, "wait these are Dudley's things?" Harry nodded, "why aren't they in his room then?"

"Because this used to be his room also. I moved in here after I got my Hogwarts letter. They kind of just left all of this here."

Percy blinked, "wait...that's not right. My house and yours are basically the same, and we have only three rooms. How many rooms are in this place again?"

Harry flinched, "ah...three."

"Okay….so if your aunt and uncle shared one room and Dudley used tow, where did you sleep till you were 11?"

Harry gulped, "ah, well I just kind of moved around you know. Sometimes I-"

"-Harry. Where did you sleep?" Percy narrowed his eyes.

Harry sighed, "you know the closest in your house that you use to store your magical things?"

Percy's eyes went wide in horror, "you're joking."

Harry hang his head, "no...I'm not."

"Dude...I'm sorry man," Percy sat down next to Harry throwing his hand over the younger boy's shoulder, "damn...I didn't think they were that bad."

"It wasn't so horrible. I was pretty small back then, so the cupboard was actually pretty big for me."

"Yeah well if yours is anything like mine then it's filled with spiders and covered with dust. I have to clean that thing every other day to prevent a dust build up! Shit Harry! This is child abuse level crazy man! Fuck, get your coat we are going to the cops right now!"

"What? No Percy! Please, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly Harry! These people are monsters! Not even Gabe was this bad!"

"Gabe?" Harry asked.

Percy groaned, "abusive stepfather, tell you later. Look Harry you don't deserve to be treated this way. Pack your bags, you can stay with me and Hecate until the cops settle this."

"Percy you don't understand! I can't leave them!"

"Why not?!"

"Because Dumbledore told me!" Harry cried out. Percy looked confused so Harry continued, "the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, you know him?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, Hecate mentioned him once or twice."

"Well he basically told me that I had no choice, I have to stay here. When Voldemort came after me and my family, my mom gave her life up for me and in doing so she….she created this protection around me. As long as I have it he can't hurt me and in order to power them up I need to stay with my blood relatives for at least the summer."

"But...but isn't Voldemort dead? Don't you kill him all those years ago?"

Harry looked up, a cloud of anger and hate fell over his jade green eyes. "No...he isn't. He's still alive."

And Harry then told Percy about what happened. How in his first year Voldemort had possessed his teacher and tried to steal the philosopher's stone. How Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione, had stopped him. He didn't go into any details and Percy didn't ask.

Then came second year when Voldemort had possessed a student and tried to unleash some kind of monster upon the school. Harry didn't mention who the student was or what happened, but he told Percy that Voldemort had almost won.

Luckily nothing Voldemort related had happened during his third year, but the way Harry spoke told Percy something else had gone wrong.

And the end of the tale Percy sat on Harry bed looking impressed and slightly surprised. "Well I have to say, you might have just beaten my person record of getting into trouble with psychotic killers."

Harry chuckled, "yeah, I tend to beat everyone when it comes to that."

Percy grinned, "I said almost kid. Your life is pretty fucked up, but it has nothing on mine."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "oh really?"

"Yup. But that doesn't really matter, if you want I'll tell you about it later," Percy smiled before turning serious, "so Voldemort is alive huh?"

Harry smile fell away, "yes, he is. I think right now he's just a spirit floating around somewhere."

Percy sighed, "well that's better than him having a human body. I've read about the things he did, gave me a nightmare."

Harry nodded, "yeah."

"...alright, enough of this depressing shit! On with the presents!" Percy grinned as he jumped on his feet.

"Percy you didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh nonsense," Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out the defence book he had gotten harry. He enlarged it and gave it to the wizard, "happy birthday Harry. Thought you might like this."

Harry accepted the book grateful and looked it over. His eyes went wide as a sparkle returned to it, "this-this is amazing Percy! Thank you!"

"Hey no problem man," Percy smiled, "think of it as a thank you for making my summer less boring. I'm sure if you weren't there Hecate would have probably locked me up in the house and force me to learn for my NEWTs already!"

Harry smiled. He put the book aside and extended his hand, "thank you Percy, for being my friend."

Percy grinned, he stepped forward and grabbed HArry into a hug, "you are very much welcome Harry!"

"Hey! Let go of me!" Harry squirmed.

"No chance buddy boy! You'll find that I'm a hugging kind of guy!" Percy squeezed harder.

"Help! Someone help! He's trying to break my bones!"

Percy laughed before releasing Harry, "whiner."

"Synacky."

"Brit."

"That's not really an insult."

"It is when I use it."

Harry chuckled. "Seriously Percy, thanks. It's nice having a friend around. Usually I'm alone when I'm with the Dursley's with you here this place is a little more manageable."

Percy nodded, "right...look I understand why you need to stay here, I get it. But they have no right to treat you like they did. To treat anyone like they did. So from now on I am going to make their lives hell. And you are going to help me."

Harry grinned, "gladly."

Percy nodded, he then noticed something in the corner of his eyes. He turned out the window and saw owls flying towards them. Percy grinned as he turned to Harry, "I'm guessing those are from your friends."

Harry grinned back as he quickly went to open the window and let the owls in. Percy sat with Harry as he read all his letter and unwrapped all his gifts. He had gotten one from Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and even Remus Lupin, the werewolf teacher that Percy found totally cool.

Percy then noticed an exotic looking bird with feather of multiple colours swoop down. He tried to look at the letter but Harry snatched it away before he had the chance.

"Who's that from?" Percy asked.

Harry blinked, "ah...a friend," Harry then pocketed the letter, "Susan, Susan Bones."

Percy grinned, "is she your girlfriend?"

"What? No!"

"Really? A girl sends you a present and a letter on your birthday, and she isn't your girlfriend?"

"No! It's not like that!"

"Well it sounds like that. You better smarten up Harry, I expect Susan wants something more than just a casual acquaintance."

Harry blushed but said nothing. Percy sneaked a glance at the letter while Harry unwrapped his presents and found the handwriting to unrefined to be from a woman. He knew that wasn't much to go on, but Percy had a feeling the letter wasn't from Susan Bones.

Either way it didn't matter, Harry was allowed his own secrets, as was Percy. So the demigod put the mystery of the mysterious letter aside and simply helped his friend enjoy his birthday.

* * *

 **Another chapter, bet you guys didn't see that coming did you all? Enjoy another chapter my preetys! I'm a** **benevolent god! Rejoice!**

 **And make me cookies!**

 **Read and review please! Seriously, if you want me to keep updating at this rate then I want reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy grumbled as he looked at the murky brown bottle of potion in front of him. "It looks like mud."

Hecate rolled her eyes, "it doesn't look like mud Percy….it looks like shit."

"Hey! Not helping!" Percy grumbled. "Why do the best potions always have to look so bad?"

"Well that's how they work. So man up and drink it already! Don't you want to know what your animagus form is?"

Percy groaned, "do you have an animagus form?"

"No, every God in the greek pantheon has the ability to change our form into whatever we wish. If I want I can change into any animal, though I am partial toward chihuahuas myself."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "really? Chihuahuas?"

"Yes. Now stop stalling! You worked for over a month for this!"

"Fine," Percy grumbled as he grabbed the potion. Hecate sat on a lounge chair by his side while Percy himself was on his bed. He uncorked the potion and gaped at the smell. It smelt like varnish mixed with extra salty salt.

"Now remember after you down the potion you will start to feel sleepy. Fight that feeling for as long as you can, the more you do that the sleepier you get and the sleepier you get the stronger your vision will be. Got that?"

Percy sighed, "got it. Well...bottom's up!" Percy closed his eyes and pressed the potion to his lips. He downed the muddy like substance in one go, refusing to register the taste for fear of vomiting it all out again.

When he was one Percy gasped in pain, "you were right, not mud, shit."

Hecate grinned as she snapped her fingers vanishing the empty potion bottle, "now, lay down and remember, resist the sleep for as long as you can."

Percy nodded as he did just that. He laid back and relaxed his body. Immediately his eyes felt heavy, Percy pushed them away but again and again they dropped to a close.

He pinched himself snapping himself out of the sleep. He groaned, 'try to think about something, keep your mind active. Arithmancy! That's it, recite arithmancy tables! No, wait….I want to stay awake, not fall asleep! Camp! Think about camp!'

Percy thought about the first time he entered camp and the first time he meet everyone. The Ares kids, the Apollo kids. Tyson, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico. He missed them all so much!

He then remembered all the Gods and goddess. His dad would probably be worried if he knew what happened to Percy. Zeus would probably act all worried but secretly be glad. Ares would not even bother hiding his joy. Hestia...the goddess would probably grieve for him, she seemed that kind of a person. And Artemis, Percy hoped she wouldn't hate him too much, he knew how much she hated stupid boys.

Percy stayed awake for half an hour thinking about his family and his friends. But eventually the potion was too strong. It took over, the last thing Percy remembered was his mom and how she would probably be pissed that he wouldn't be home in time for dinner. Oh well, nothing he could do about it now…

Percy found himself in a haze of Mist. He looked around, but he couldn't tell where he was. He looked down, he was standing on wet grass. Percy found himself wearing his old camp shirt again, it looked brand new.

Suddenly Percy heard something, a rustle in the wind. He looked around and saw a shadow pass through the mist. Percy felt himself being drawn to the figure.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Percy asked as he found himself walking up a hill. "Hello? Animagus form? Bark twice if you can hear me!"

The mist slowly died away as Percy found himself in an open field on the top of the hill. He was now walking on bricked pavement, his steps echoed through the empty space around him.

"Hello?" Percy asked again as he walked down the pavement. He then saw something in the distance. Percy ran and the image became larger and larger. Slowly the Mist cleared up and Percy found himself standing in front of his old cabin. The Poseidon cabin.

"I know where I am," Percy realised as he began to ran, slowly more and more of the Mist started clear away. Percy could see them all now, the Hermes cabin, the Apollo cabin, the Zeus cabin, the Athena cabin.

Percy ran to the center of camp near the hearth and slowly the Mist died away revealing an empty camp half-blood. Percy looked on in amazement, he had never seen this place so quiet before. Slowly in the distance the sun started to rise bathing the camp in orange light.

Percy squinted as a beam of light hit him in the eye and through the glare of light a black figure flew across the sky. Percy watched in astonishment as the black figure flew faster and faster through the air. At one point he could barely keep up, until the figure slowed down approaching Percy with wide spread wings of black.

The demigod watched in awe as a pure black pegasus galloped down and slowly stopped before him. It circled Percy as it tucked in it's wings. It's eyes were the same shade as Percy's, sea green. It snorted in Percy's face ticking the demigod.

"Playful one aren't you?" Percy chuckled as he patted it's nose. The horse snuggled it's snot into Percy's shoulder, the demigod rubbed the pegasus's neck gently removing the knots in it's hair, "a pegasus huh? Can't say I'm surprised."

The pegasus snorted and slowly the world started to fade into white.

Percy opened his eyes and shot up, "holy shit!" He turned to see Hecate smiling down at him, "how long was I gone?"

"Half an hour," the goddess replied, "so? What is is?"

Percy groaned, "it's a pegasus. My Animagus form is a pegasus."

Hecate looked impressed, "a magical creature huh? Can't say I'm surprised. Though the pegasus was kind of obvious, after all you are your father's son."

Percy sighed, "I guess. But I suppose there's no point learning to transform now. What a pain."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of Zeus, duh," Percy explained, "if he finds you I can fly in his domain he'll zap me before I have a chance to change back!"

Hecate rolled her eyes, "Percy we have been over this. Zeus's powers can't reach you here, he's confined to America, which you can't enter for at least the next 15 years. Also when you're in your animagus form Zeus won't be able to tell the difference between you and the other hundreds of pegasi in his domain! Relax kid, you'll be fine."

Percy eye's started to sparkle, "are you serious! I can fly without Zeus finding out?!"

Hecate nodded, "yup."

"Wahoo!" Percy yelled throwing his arm open, "best day ever!"

Hecate chuckled, "I thought a son of Poseidon would rather swim than fly?"

"I do, but I'm also a normal human being who dreams of flying! Swimming is great, don't get me wrong. But there's just something about the idea of flying that feels…..liberating."

Hecate nodded, "I understand what you mean Percy...alright then, let's begin your training shall we?"

Percy blinked, "what? Now?"

Hecaet grinned evilly, "Yes!" she snapped her fingers and suddenly Percy's hand turned into hooves.

"Holy shit! My hands!" Percy yelled, "why did you do that?!"

"So that you can practise," Hecate shrugged as she walked away, "transform your hand back, if you can."

"How the hell can I do that when I can't even hold a wand?!"

"An animagus doesn't need a wand to transform into his chosen animal. I didn't transfigure your hands into random horse hooves, I purposefully targeted and activated a partially transformation. So you can transform back, you just have to focus really, really hard."

"Is this the normal way of doing things?"

"Usually no, it isn't. First you would have to learn about the animals biology, find out how you are supposed to transform and what you are supposed to transform and then finally transform. I figured it would be easier for you to simply have parts of your body transformed and then you transform back into your human form which you already know pretty well. This was you get a feeling for the animagus form without actually needing to study biology off it."

Percy blinked, "...that's brilliant."

"Thank you, I try. Anyway get too it horse boy! Come down when you managed to transform back," and with that Hecate left Percy alone.

Percy turned to his hand-hooves, he had hooves now, and tried to remember what his normal hands looked liked. 'Come on, it can't be that hard, I mean shit! I look at them everyday! This should be easy!'

Percy focused first on the hooves, it felt strange having a single appendage there when before he had ten fingers. He focused on the feeling and tried to remember how having fingers felt. How they moved, how Percy used them when writing.

Slowly the very tips of his hooves started to transform as slowly it separated into five fingers on each hand. It felt like his very skin was being pulled together as more and more of his hand started to form.

Percy focused on the feeling of his skin being pulled together and pushed further. Slowly more and more of his hoof turned into his normal human hands. And then finally Percy smiled as the black fur disappeared replaced with his normal slightly tanned human skin.

"Hecate! I did it!" Percy cried out as he jumped out off bed and ran to the door.

Snap! He heard come from downstairs and when Percy went to reach for the door he found hooves instead of hands again.

"Oh come on!" Percy yelled out.

"You need to make the process instant Percy! You took one minute too much!" Hecate called from downstairs. Percy grumbled and set to work. He slowly cut down on his transformation time, but not quickly enough.

Three hours later and Percy had managed to make his transform instant. He finally opened the door to his room and walk down to see Hecate curled up on the couch reading a romance novel.

The goddess looked up and smiled, "what took you so long?"

Percy's shoulders dropped, "I hate you so much."

Hecate grinned, "no you don't." She continued to read her book, "that's enough for today. Tomorrow we can tackle transforming your legs."

Percy nodded and walked to his work table. He sat down and sighed, looking down at the work in front of him. He had made some progress with the hoverboard, he managed to substitute a few charms with rune structures and even managed to brew the potion he needed to reduce wind resistance. But he still had a long way to go.

Percy took the board he was working on and began to carve the runes he needed. First thing Percy did was carve in runes for levitation and forward thrust. This as the most difficult to maintain as they required a lot of power and needed to be separate from one another.

Next Percy had focused on making the board effective while in air. Mobility was a big issue, so Percy had to focus on making a rune chain that would handle the desired effects of the user. It would be pressure based and the rider would have to move forward to speed up and backwards to slow down.

Percy also managed to add many security features on the board. For one he made sure that the rider wouldn't just slip off the board, by making a rune that attracted the bottom of the rider's shoes Percy made the board have a sort of pulling effect on the rider's feet. This way it would be really difficult to simply pull the board out from someone's feet.

After spending around three hours on the board Percy went outside. It was a warm summer's afternoon, Percy walked down the road and found Harry waiting for him near the corner.

"Hey Percy," Harry waved as the two boys walked into town.

"Hey Harry, how's life?"

"Not bad," Harry shrugged, "managed to do some of my homework, so that's good. Hermoine would be so proud."

"Hermione...that's you friend that likes to read a lot yes?"

Harry nodded, "yup! She's basically the only reason why I haven't failed school yet."

"How can you possibly fail to learn about magic Harry? It's magic! Who would be bored learning that?"

"Percy you have no idea what you are talking about. The subject is pretty awesome to listen too, but when you actually sit in class," Harry shivered, "so boring!"

"Really? Huh, guess that means I just have a better teacher than you," Percy grinned.

"Oh yeah, Hecate is a much better teacher," Harry blushed.

Percy chuckled, "are you thinking about my aunt naked again Potter?"

"What?! No!"

"Really? That's too bad, she would be so disappointed."

"Argh! You two are going to be the death of me!" Harry yelled out as he pulled his hair while Percy laughed at him.

The next day Percy woke up to find his feet turned into hooves. "Hecate!"

And so the days passed by. Every morning Percy would wake up with a different part of his body turned into a pegasus. One day he had even woken up with wings popping out off the back of his shirt.

After he learnt how to transform back Percy would spend time working on his hover board, he had made tremendous progress, but he kept working on it. Why make it good when he could make it great?! Plus with this he would finally show Harry why brooms were the stupidest choice of transportation.

Percy would then spend the rest of his day either with Harry or reading some book.

On the 18th Percy woke up expecting for something to change. But surprisingly nothing had. Arms? Check. Legs? Check. Torso? Check. Back? Check. Head? Check. Teeth? Check. Hair? Check.

Percy shock his head, 'what did she change?' Figuring it was just best to go and ask the goddess Percy moved to get off his bed when he felt something heavy on his lap. He blinked and looked down. The right leg of his pyjama was tight very very tight, something long ran down it's length. He blinked as he pulled back the elastic waist and stared.

"AHHH!" Percy yelled.

Hecate was sitting down on the couch reading a book when Percy suddenly came charging down stairs limping as he was unable to bend his right leg. She looked up and smiled at his red face, "something wrong Percy?"

"Y-you bitch!"

"I'm sorry? I don't understand? Why are you angry?" Hecate smiled evilly.

"You know what you did!" Percy roared as he pointed to his right leg, "you changed my dick! This thing is huge! I can barely walk properly!""

Hecate grinned, "oh, you mean giving you a horse cock. Right, and?"

"And?! And?! Change it back!"

"Why would I do that? It's part of your animagus training."

"What?!"

"You heard me, it's part of your training. Come on, you don't mean to tell me you never knew that phrase, 'hung like a horse'? It's pretty common GK you know."

"Holy shit..." Percy pulled back his pants and started, "it's a big as my leg!"

"Yup! You'll make some woman very happy someday. Now stop staring at your dick and get to work!"

Percy blushed, "r-right."

Hecate then grinned, "and don't worry. Once you learn how to transform fully I'll help you learn how to consciously do a partial transformation. You can have you cock like that forever if you wish."

"Are you crazy?! I can kill someone with this thing!" Percy yelled as he ran, or more like wobbled, up the stairs.

Hecate laughed, "happy birthday kiddo!"

Percy went into his room and realised what Hecate had said, 'shit...it's my birthday...' Percy looked at the date on the calendar, 18th August. Percy sighed, 'so am I 17 now? Or still only 16? Gods time traveling is confusing!'

Percy then spend the day turning his dick back to normal only for Hecate to change it back. It took him longer than usual to change back, mostly because he took extra caution to make sure nothing went wrong.

When Percy finally finished he laid back down in bed and sighed. Today was his birthday, but he didn't feel like doing anything. He wanted to waste away, he remembered wanting to celebrate with his friends, but now….now that will probably never happen. It was fair, by the time he meets them again they would not have changed but he would have become old. Would they even care for him?

Percy groaned as he curled up and tried to sleep again. But just as he was about to enter Morpheus' realm his door there slammed open.

Percy turned to see Hecate standing at his door way grinning, "what are you doing up here sunshine?"

"I'm just trying to get some sleep," Percy sighed, "don't feel like doing anything today."

"I see….well too bad!" Hecate grabbed Percy by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out.

"Hey! Get off me!" Percy yelled out as she pulled him down the stairs and threw him into the living room couch. Percy didn't feel any of that, but growled either way, "what was that for?!"

"Well I had to do something didn't I? Otherwise you would have locked yourself up in that room all day sulking."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Care to take Veritaserum and say that again?" Percy stammered and the goddess smiled, "that's what I thought. Now, here's what we are going to do, you are going to go upstairs and change and then we are going to go on a little field trip. Understand?"

Percy sighed, "I don't really have a say in this do I?"

Hecate shook her head, "no, you don't."

Percy grumbled but did what he was told. A few minutes later he and Hecate walked out of number 7 and the goddess walked with him into town. She cut through the park and started looking around. Percy grew curious at her action but said nothing.

Once they reached the center of the park Hecate stopped, "this should be far enough. Take my hand."

Percy looked startled, "what for?"

"Oh just do it," Hecate rolled her eyes. Percy sighed, he took the goddess hand and suddenly he felt his entire body being squeezed into a tube. The world started spinning in a blue of green and blue until suddenly ti stopped and Percy on his ass.

"What the fuck?!" Percy cursed. He found himself in a dirty alley way, he went to one corner and grabbed a trash can vomiting his guts into it. He was used to short travel apparition, but this was much more powerful than he was used to, "what the fck was that Hecate?!"

"That was a long distance apparition, sorry about that. You okay?"

Percy grumbled as he drew his wand and vanished nis puke. He cleaned himself up and got to his feet, "yeah I'm fine. Where are we anyway?"

Hecate grinned, "oh come on Percy, don't tell me you of all people don't recognize this place."

PErcy blinked, he looked around but the alley didn't look familiar. Hecate then pointed outside and Percy quickly walked out and gasped. Before him stood Madison times square filled with new yorkers walking about their day. It was different than the New York he was used too, everything seemed a lot older and a lot more messy, but it was still New York.

"I-Is this New York?!" Percy asked as he gasped at the world around him, "did you just bring me to New York?!"

Hecate nodded, "yup!" she wrapped her hands around his and pulled him close. Then walked down the street with Percy staring at everything in wonder. He nearly cried seeing the world around him, though he did his best to act normal.

"The Fates and I spoke and we decided that making you live through life without being unable to see your city was a bit cruel. So we agreed that everyday on your birthday you can spend 4 hours in the city doing whatever you please, provided you don't interact with anyone or change anything from your past."

Percy turned to Hecate, "y-you did this for me?"

Hecate shrugged, "well I wouldn't say that. I just-" Hecate stopped as Percy grabbed her into a hug. The goddess smiled as she hugged the demigod back, "happy birthday Percy."

"Thank you….thank you so much," Percy whispered as he sniffed back tears. "I take it back, you are the best aunt ever."

Hecate grinned as she broke the hug, "and you better believe it! Now come on, enough of the emotional crap! We have work to do!"

Percy blinked back and grinned, "right!"

Hecate took him around, but it was more like Percy leading her around. The boy knew this city better than the back of his hand and he proved it every time they turned into a new street or saw something iconic.

"This place is going to be a work out gym in the future," Percy said pointing to a laundromat. He then noticed a hot dog stand and ran at it so fast he looked like he teleported himself. "Hey! I'll have two dogs with the work's please! Oh and add extra mustard."

"You got it kid," the man grumbled as he made quickly made the order.

Percy was about to pay for the dogs when Hecate stopped him, "here I'll get it."

"No please, it's fine, you already did so much for me, this is the least I can do," Percy smiled.

Hecate rolled her eyes, "Percy do you even have dollars?"

"Yeah I do, I got a few notes with me when I came back," Percy said holding out the notes.

"So they are notes from the future?" Hecate hissed softly, "you wanted to pay for hot dogs with money from the future? Do you even know what damage to the time stream such an act will cause?"

Percy blinked, "huh….I didn't realise."

"And that's why I am the teacher," Hecate grinned as she payed for the hot dogs passing Percy his.

"Ah, a new york hot dog. Stale buns, meat soaked in water that is probably 10% actually dog and mustard that looks old enough to be my mother. Sigh, perfect," Percy grinned as he gobbled up his food.

Hecate groaned looking at her dog, she bite off a pieces and chewed, "this stuff isn't that good."

"I know, it's something only a local can truly appreciate," Percy said with a shrug. The two walked around eating their hot dogs in silence. Percy spent a lot of that time looking around and realizing the impacts of time travel.

Before he had no way of knowing what changed when he came back, he had never been to modern London so he couldn't really say. But Percy did know 2009 New York, so he could tell now exactly what had changed.

The billboards were lammer for one. Not that bright colours and horrible ads as well. There were also a lot of people dressed up like idiots, punks with pink mohawks and jeans that waist came up to their ribs. It was weird, but hey, that's New York.

The ads for companies were also older, Percy remembered the new playstation logo announced with the release of the PS3 in his time, but here they were back to the same old thing. It was funny how Percy knew about how successful companies would in the future even before the companies did.

Percy then suddenly blinked, 'wait….stock…..I'm such an idiot!' "Hey Hecate," the goddess turned to Percy, "do you think you can help me buy some stock?"

Hecate smiled, "so you finally figured it out huh? Honestly Percy the first thing most people would do once they come back in time is become rich!"

"Yeah well you kind of distracted me with the whole magic is real thing," Percy grumbled, "anyway, can you or can you not help me out?"

Hecate smiled, "sure. I'll bring back a stock portfolio for you and help you get started. But maybe later, like next summer, for now just focus on learning magic."

"Thanks. Do you want in on this?"

Hecate shrugged, "I'm a goddess and an immortal, why would I need money?"

Percy nodded, "figured. Just thought I should offer, didn't want you to get pissed at me or something."

The walked up North a couple of blocks and reached the South gate entrance to Central Park. Percy walked in with a smile, the park was filled with people today, children running around playing, parents sitting down for a picnic while dog owners took their pets for a walk.

Percy noticed a couple of toddlers running around and he couldn't help but smile, technically speaking those kids were older than him. And that thought made Percy wonder about something else.

"Hey Hecate, what exactly does my birthday mean?" Percy asked.

"Well you see Percy once a year a very special thing happens where you age by one year. It's a very special event and people celebrate when it happens."

Percy rolled his eyes, "that's not what I mean and you know it. When I was sent back in time it was on the 18th of August 2009. I had just turned 16. I arrived here in February and it's been nearly six months and yet it's my birthday once again. So what gives? Am I 16 and six months or 17?"

"Well according to the identity I have registred you under you are 17 as off today, congratulations. And as far as magic is concerned you are 17, you're welcome for that by the way. But I suppose in your own mind you are 16 and a half."

"Wait, what do you mean magically? How does that work?"

"Well you see your body and magic are intertwined, so as your body gets older so does your magic. Usually your capacity for magic grows as you get older, and so we can loosely say that magic can also 'age', though that's not what really happens. So all I did was make you magic age a little faster, no big deal."

Percy nodded, "I see….so is that why the ministry would also register me as 17 and not 16 and six months?"

"Exactly," Hecate nodded, "again, you are welcome."

Percy chuckled, "thank you oh goddess of magic, truly this one is grateful for your actions."

Hecate chuckled, "don't get cocky brat."

Hecate lead Percy through the park as they made their way Westwards. Percy didn't know why, but he figured she had her reason. They eventually can upto Central Park zoo and Hecate practically dragged Percy inside.

Percy smiled in wonder at everything he saw, he remembered coming to the zoo before, when he was 10 with his mom, seeing it again just brought out those wonderful memories. Hecate dragged Percy around everywhere asking the demigod to explain about all the animals, the goddess looked like she was having fun, so Percy did as he was asked.

Around the afternoon Percy and Hecate found themselves in the food court eating lunch. Percy finished his sub smiled, "thank you for today Hecate. I….I never realised how much I missed this city."

"It's okay, missing one's birth place is common," Hecate shrugged as she sipped from her soda cup.

"Do you miss Greece?" Percy asked.

"No...not really. I can visit the place any time I want, so I don't miss it. But...I suppose I miss the things I used to do there."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Trick and torture men and women of sin while burning them alive," Hecate replied instantly without blinking.

Percy blinked, "I see….and did they deserve it?"

"Yup."

"Okay then," Percy nodded in acceptance. He learnt a long time ago that greek Gods and goddess were crazy. It was best not to question them or what they did.

"Here, put this in the trash," Hecate pushed her tray forward. Percy groaned but nodded. He took the try and walked across the food court to find a trash bin. When he was done he walked away, but just then a small green and blue ball rolled in front of him.

Percy blinked, 'wait...I know this thing,' Percy realised as he picked the ball up looking it over. A wave of nostalgia wash over him as he remembered owning a similar ball when he was growing up. He never went anywhere without it, his mom even said it was his first love, apart from her that is.

"Oh you found it, thank the gods!" a familiar voice called out behind him. Percy turned slowly and found a young woman smiling at him. She had long wavy hair tied back in a ponytail and deep blue eyes. She looked younger than he remembered, so much younger. She was barely a few years older than him!

"Mom?" Percy gasped out loud.

The woman blinked giving him a nervous smile, "I-I'm sorry?"

Percy blinked, 'holy shit! Mom! I can't tell her anything! Shit shit shit! Lie Percy lie!' Percy cleared his throat and gave the woman who would be his mother a wide smile, "s-sorry, you just kind of looked like my mom there for a second."

"Oh," Sally blinked, "I see. I understand, I suppose, is she here with you?"

Percy had to stop himself from laughing like an idiot. So he settled for a smile, "yeah, in a way." He then noticed that he was holding the ball from before, "is this yours?"

Sally nodded, "yes, my son threw it away. He wanted to see the pandas again and started to cry."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, pandas are cool," Percy gave her the green and blue ball, "here, he has excellent tastes in balls."

Sally chuckled, "thank you," she took the ball back and walked away. Percy watched her as she approached a baby stroller and bent over smiling. Percy saw tiny baby hands pop out and reach for Sally's hair pulling it. But she didn't get angry, she didn't even raise her voice. She just smiled brightly and kissed the baby's forehead.

Percy's eyes were filled with tears as they rolled down freely. 'I was such an asshole as a kid….probably still am. Gods, she was perfect, the perfect mom. And I made her life so much harder.'

He regretted not being able to help her, make her life just a little bit better. Being the mother of a demigod was hard enough you had to let your child go by the age of 12 or get eaten by a monster. But Percy wasn't even an ordinary demigod, and Sally wasn't an ordinary mom.

"She's beautiful," Hecate walked up behind him.

"She is," Percy nodded as he wiped away the tears, "I think I remember this day, I know it sounds silly, but I think I do. She took me out today for the first time since I was born. I think this is the first place I came too after I was born. Mom was always afraid some monster would pop out and take me away, it took her a long time to even think off taking me outside. And….and I think this was when I realised that she was my mom, and that she loved me with all her heart."

Hecate nodded, "she did a fine job raising you."

"Yeah...thank you Hecate," Percy turned and grabbed the goddess in another hug, "thank you so much."

The goddess said nothing, she hugged him back.

They came back to Britain around 6 in the evening. Percy crashed into his couch while Hecate went to the kitchen to make some tea. Just then someone knocked on the door. Percy looked surprised but quickly went up to answer it finding Harry standing on his front porch.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

Harry grinned, "you really didn't think I wouldn't find out did you?" Harry pointed at a book sized gift covered up in red wrapper.

Percy blinked, "how did you know? I didn't know myself?!"

"How did you not know your own birthday?"

"He forgot!" Hecate called out from inside, "come in Harry!"

Percy closed the door behind him as Harry presented his gift, "happy birthday Percy."

"Oh Harry you shouldn't have man," Percy smiled taking the gift, "I'm guessing it's a book?"

Harry nodded, "yup!"

Percy chuckled as he unwrapped his present carefully, he liked to play with the wrapping paper later. He then held a brown book with a picture of disco dancing tree on the cover, 'Charms and what they can do for you!'

"Figured you could use all the help you can get," Harry shrugged, "I asked Hermione and she mentioned that this was great in helping out with charms."

Percy grinned, "cheeky little bugger," Percy put the book aside and locked Harry's head under his arm, "you think just because I suck at one subject your better than me?"

"Well yes!" Harry chuckled as they play fought for a bit.

Percy finally let Harry go and gave the boy a hug, "thank man, this means a lot to me."

Harry still wasn't comfortable with the hug but he nodded, "no problem Percy."

"If you two are done playing around I suggest you get your collective buts in here now! Especially you Harry!"

"Yes Hecate," Harry smiled as they walked into the dining room. Percy then gasped as Hecate brought forth a small chocolate truffle cake with a single candle on it. She smiled as he placed the cake on the table stepping away.

"Go ahead Percy, make your wish," the Goddess smiled.

"What are the chances of it coming true?" Percy joked.

"Around 50/50," Hecate replied in a straight face.

Percy blinked, "you're serious."

"Yup."

Percy nodded, "better make it count then," he closed his eyes and thought hard. He couldn't wish for what he really wanted, to be sent forwards in time, that was impossible. He also couldn't wish for something crazy like wanting to save the people who were already dead, that was not going to happen as well.

But Percy knew what he wanted, to have a family again, to have lots of friends again. For his next birthday he wanted more people to be with him when he blew out the candle. He realised what happened happened, seeing his mother there just proved to him that he needed to move on with his life. And he can't do that alone.

'I wish I can make lots of friends this year,' Percy thought as he blew out his candle.

Hecate smiled, "now that's a good wish."

Percy nodded, "right. Now before we begin, one final thing," he took out his wand and cast a colour switching spell on the brown cake turning it bright blue. Percy grinned, "perfect."

Harry looked curious, "why blue?"

"Well you see my mom and step dad once had a huge fight about the stuff. I love the colour blue, so I wanted a blue cake for my 9th birthday. Gabe said blue food didn't exist and my mom got pissed. So she went out of her way to prove him wrong by adding blue dye to every piece of food she made. And soon it just kind of became a family tradition."

Percy and Harry spent the evening talking about their lives and other random items. Percy asked Harry about how to get into the Hogwarts express and the boy was more than happy to explain.

Percy also found out that Harry's friend Ron had scored tickets to the Quidditch world cup finals one week from now. Harry apologized but he couldn't get tickets for Percy too.

Percy shrugged, "it's not a big deal, I don't even like quidditch anyway. To many brooms."

"Really? That's too bad, what am I going to do with these tickets then?" Hecate said as she waved around two golden tickets causing Harry's eyes to go wide.

"You got tickets?! How?! They are supposed to be all gone!"

"I'm the goddess of magic Harry, I can do anything," Hecate said in a prideful tone that left Harry chucking. The poor boy still thought she was joking when she said that.

Percy smiled, "you didn't have to do that Hecate, today's trip alone was the best gift ever."

"I didn't do it for you Jackson, I know you hate the sport. I did it for me! You know how long it's been since I saw a quidditch match?! I'm just using you as an excuse," Hecate grinned.

Percy sighed, "of course you were."

Harry chuckled and promised to meet Percy at the finals. The young wizard then left wishing them a good night while Percy helped clean the kitchen.

"Percy, here," Hecate then presented Percy with a small gift wrapped box.

Percy blinked, "Hecate you shouldn't have."

"I know, so shut up and open it, you know you want to."

Percy chuckled, he never could lie to her. He quickly opened the box and found a watch inside. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. It was metallic bronze, with a finish that shined blue. The straps were also metal with tiny runes carved into it. Percy recognized them as protection and storage runes. The watch face was intricate with gears and wheels spinning about and two tridents served as the hour hand and the minute hand.

"It's beautiful," Percy gasped as he ran his hand over it. He turned it around and found his name inscribed on the bottom in ancient greek.

"It's wizarding tradition to give a 17 year old boy a watch on his birthday. I made it myself, I hope you like it."

"It's perfect Hecate, thank you," Percy said smiling like an idiot.

"Alright stop with the grinning, quickly put it on, I want to see how it looks!"

Percy nodded and quickly slipped the watch on. He clicked it into place and found that it was a perfect fit.

"It's charmed to be always the correct time and give the correct location of wherever you are. Just tap the glass twice and say location."

Percy did and a blue light spread over the glass with the words, 'number 7 Privet drive, Surrey, UK'. "Wicked."

"Yup. And, if you do this," Hecate reached over and grasped the dial turning it half clockwise and then fully anticlockwise.

The watch then suddenly exploded into metal and Percy found himself holding a metal greek style shield with the watch band acting as the strap. The shield was around two feet wide ,big enough to cover his torso.

"Cool!" Percy cried out as he saw the smooth bronze surface of the shield. There was a trident carved into the center and wave like patterns around etched around the rim.

"It's celestial bronze. Indestructible and very powerful. I charmed it myself so nothing short of Zeus's lightning bolts can even dent this thing."

"Okay now you are just showing off," Percy grinned waving the shield around finding it was very light and easy to carry.

"Yes, I am," Hecate grinned, "but I rarely get to show off so I don't care. And if you do this," Hecate walked behind Percy and touched the watch strap twisting it, causing the shield to grow in size until it was bigger than Percy himself.

"Holy shit! You can adjust the size?" Percy asked as he found the dial Hecate pressed shrinking the size of the shield until it was a few inches bigger than the watch dial from before.

"Yup. And if you want to change it back simply pull in the strap and think it, it's a telepathic control."

Percy did so and the shield turned back into his watch. He turned to Hecate and grabbed her into a hug once again, "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Hecate grinded, "three hugs in one day? That must be a new record!"

Percy grinned as he broke the hug, "alright now I have to get you something good for your birthday as well. When is that by the way?"

Hecate shrugged, "don't have one. No God or goddess has a birthday."

Percy grumbled, "well that's not fair."

Hecate smiled, "I know. Well I'm off to bed. Don't stay awake too long munchkin! Oh and don't try to masterbate with your horse cock, you'll find you will need a lot of stimulation to make it work and by the time you are done it will probably be morning."

"Hecate!" Percy yelled back but the goddess had already disappeared into her room. Percy sighed but smiled, he cleaned up the rest of the kitchen and sat down in front of his work bench.

Percy began working on his pet project once again, determined to finish it before the quidditch finals. If he showed the people there how much cooler a flying skate board was then a broom he was sure people would talk about it.

Percy looked at his watch and smiled, he loved the present, it told him that though he was stuck here in the past things weren't all that bad. And something told Percy things would eventually start to look up.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT! NOTE! I have put up a poll on my profile decided the pairing for this story. Please vote. I cannot say for sure that I will select the one that wins, this is merely a suggestion box of sorts.**

 **Well there we go, another chapter. I hope you all aren't too disapointed with Percy's animagus form. I mean sure I could have done something like a kraken or a giant squid, but all of that just seemed too much. The perfect balance seemed to be a pegasus, and I know it might a little on the nose, but...well he is the son of Poseidon and he does love pegasi so...deal with it.**

 **Also yay! Percy is officially 17 now! That means if he wants to do something only a 17 year old could do to challenge himself and face three dangerous tasks, well then he can do that! Hint hint!**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy looked down and grumbled, " _I just want to tell you how much I hate you. This is the second time you turned me into an animal Hecate!_ " but all that came out was a series of neighs and grunts.

Hecate grinned looking up Percy snout, "I can't understand what you are saying Percy, but I'm guessing you are currently insulting me."

Percy neighed as he nodded his long horse head, " _Hades yes! I hate you so much right now! I go to sleep and the next thing I know I'm a freaking pegasus?! What the fuck Hecate, give a guy some notice before you turn him into a horse!_ "

Percy grunted as he pranced around the living room of number 7 in his animagus form. He woke up and suddenly found himself standing over a broken bed with hooves and wings. He tumbled down the stairs, breaking the banister with brute force and was now currently glaring down at the goddess of magic.

"Well I'm guessing you are probably asking why I changed you fully, yes?" Hecate asked with a smirk. Percy neighed and nodded his head. "Well you see I figured it ws time you learnt how to do a full body transformation. So, presto! Horse mode activate!"

Percy grumbled, " _hate is too weak a word._ " Percy sighed, 'okay, okay, focus Percy. Focus. You have done all of this before, you just need to remember to do them all at once. You got this.'

Percy focused and scrunched up eyes in focus. He remembered how it felt to stand up like a man. To stand straight and tall. How he moved, how he fought, how his neck didn't feel like a bloody tree trunk.

Slowly Percy's wings started to seep into his back as he felt himself growing shorter. Percy's hooves turned into hand as digits started to sprout out. Percy's bones started to change lengths allowing Percy to slowly stand up.

The muscles around his body started to reduce as Percy felt himself shrinking and sharking until finally he felt himself reach his normal height. The last of the wings then disappeared into his shoulder blades as Percy felt a few feathers fall off.

Percy sighed, he opened his eyes and smiled, "I did it."

Hecate grinned, "you did," her eyes then trailed down and widened, "well….kind off."

Percy looked down and screamed, "where are my clothes?!" Percy covered his groin and glared at Hecate, "give me back my clothes woman!"

"Calm down," Hecate snapped her fingers causing Percy's night clothes to suddenly appear over him, "although I must say Percy it's no wonder your animagus form is a horse. You are hung like one even in human form. Hmm, must be you godly genes."

"Can we please stop talking about my dick?!" Percy yelled back as he checked himself over and found that everything was back the way they were. Percy sighed, "thank the Gods."

"Well then, I suppose the first step of the training is complete! Let's get breakfast!" Hecate grinned.

"Oh no, don't think I'm letting you off the fuckign hook Hecate! You turned me into a pegasus!" Percy continued to yell as they ate breakfast. Hecate didn't seem bother by Percy, if anything the more he yelled the more she smiled. After he was done yelling he ate his breakfast in peace.

"Now then, let's continue shall we?" Hecate asked as she brought Percy back to the living room. This time she cleared all the furniture to the sides to give him ample space to transform.

"Okay, so same as before? You keep changing me until I turn instantly?"

"Yes...and no," Hecate told him, "you see this time we are going to do things a little differently. Before I transform parts of your body and nothing else. This time however I transformed you and the clothes you are wearing as well. So this time when you transform back I want you to do it while bringing back your clothes as well."

Percy nodded, "I see...so I'm supposed to endlessly bring back all my clothes?"

"Yes, but don't worry, it will be easy. Anything you are wearing will be directly influenced by your magic. Usually the animagus would have to learn how to vanish their clothing, that is destroy it thread by thread, and then bring it back. This is why transfiguration is so important for an animagus transformation, so that they can vanish and reproduce what they are wearing when they transform."

"I see...but what if the item they are transforming is difficult to change? Like what if I'm wearing the watch you gave me? Surely something that powerful will be impossible to vanish?"

"Not really. You see when you transform into an animagus your magic 'remembers' what your human form looked like. It is up to you to bring those clothing out. When I clothed you again after you transformed back what did you think I did?"

"Ah...didn't you just conjured up the clothes?" Percy pointed at the clothes he wore.

"No, I didn't. These clothes were saved inside of you by your magic. All I did was pull it out. The clothes you are wearing are the exact same ones you wore to sleep last night."

Percy looked down and realised she was telling the truth. He first thought Hecate had just simply known what he wore, but there were minor differences. The small ketchup stain Percy had from spilling sauce on himself a few days ago was still there. A conjured set of clothes wouldn't have such detail.

"Okay, I think I'm getting it now," Percy nodded, "basically I should not just imagine what I felt like as a human, but what I wore when transforming, right?"

Hecate nodded, "exactly."

"Alright then, let's begin," Percy nodded gathering all the attention he could muster. Hecate snapped her fingers and suddenly Percy found himself transformed into a pegasus once more. His muscles felt bigger, his skin felt so much stronger now as his hair line stretched down his neck giving him a thick mane.

" _Okay, that was cool!_ " Percy cried out in joy as he spread his wings cracking the notches in his bones. Having wings was an odd sensation for Percy, it was like having an tra set of wings. But the more he moved them around the more natural they felt for him.

"Alright now transform back," Hecate instructed him as she stood a good few feet behind.

Percy nodded and closed his eyes. He focused on remembering what he felt like as a human, slowly he felt himself change, but it was only half way through Percy that remembered to think of his clothes. The result was Percy transformed back into a human, standing on two legs with nothing on but his shirt.

Hecate raised an eyebrow, "are you trying to seduce me Jackson?"

Percy blushed, "gods dammit!" Percy quickly recalled his pants and felt a tung on his magic. He pyjamas spread around his legs and Percy sighed in relief.

"Not bad," Hecate nodded, "again," she snapped her fingers.

The next time Percy transformed he had completely forgotten about his clothes. Then the next time he forgot about his shirt. The next time was better though as he remembered to wear his shirt and pants, but he was stuck with hooves instead of legs. Hecate had to help him out off that one.

Finally an hour later Percy managed to instantly transform out of his animagus form, into his human form, with clothes and all.

"Very good Percy, now, try to switch into your animagus form all by yourself, and then change back."

Percy nodded as closed his eyes. He remembered the feeling being a pegasus granted him. The wings, the muscles, the way his hooves hit the ground clacking their way around. Percy then pushed his magic forward, and slowly transformed.

Percy's wings burst out of his back tearing through his shirt. His pants tore as his legs turned into hooves, the muscles tearing apart the stitches. Percy had successfully transformed into his animagus form, but his human clothes was torn apart.

"Figured this would happen," Hecate snapped her fingers and turned Percy back into his human form while fixing his clothes. "You forgot to vanish your clothes didn't you?"

Percy blushed, "I-I never did it before."

"I know. And that's we are doing this now. Again!"

One hour later Percy was ready. He closed his eyes and transformed himself into a pegasus. As his body grew bigger, his clothes vanished. He spread his wings proudly at the successful transformation. He then slowly reversed the process and turned human, pulling back his clothes from wherever magic had stored them.

Percy grinned, "Yes!"

Hecate clapped, "congratulations Percy, you are no officially an animagus!"

Percy grinned, "this is so cool! I can't wait to show Harry this!"

"Hm, well you might want to wait up on that, I still want you to train more," Hecate told him, "practise wearing different clothes and other items when you transform. Like while wearing the watch or with your wand. I want you to perfect the ability before you go around boasting about it. No student of mine will walk around like a half baked pie!"

"Right, got it. And when should I register this at the ministry?"

"Give me a few days, I'll get you an appointment for it. Maybe after the world cup finals, lazy wizards will probably push all their work until it's over. So until then I don't want you showing off, I trust Harry, but is someone sees you doing this and you aren't registered that's a one way ticket of Azkaban for you!"

Percy nodded and for the rest of the day he practised transforming with different clothes. He even tried with his wand, watch and riptide. Percy was half afraid that Riptide would just magically drop next to him instead of disappearing, but it seemed whatever charms the pen had worked with the animagus transformation as Riptide vanished and reappeared like any other normal piece of cloth.

Percy spent the next few days working on his hoverboard project. He was so close to completing it he could almost taste it. One night when he was working on the board's power output Hecate walked up to him and put down an opened letter.

"What's this?" Percy asked, he looked at the letter and found the seal of the ministry of magic on it.

"It's your OWLs results, they just came in!" Hecate beamed unable to keep a smile off her face.

"And you opened it?" Percy asked pulling the letter out.

"Well yes! I was too excited!"

"How did I do?"

"See for yourself!" the goddess grinned causing Percy to smile in return. She wasn't angry, that probably meant he didn't screw things up.

The letter had the ministry of magic seal on the top with finely written formal document below;

 _ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

 _PASSING GRADES:_

 _Outstanding [O]_

 _Exceeds Expectations [E]_

 _Acceptable [A]_

 _FAILING GRADES:_

 _Poor [P]_

 _Dreadful [D]_

 _Troll [T]_

 _PERCY JACKSON HAS ACHIEVED THE FOLLOWING IN HIS OWLS EXAM DURING THE YEAR 1994:_

 _ANCIENT RUNES: O+_

 _Theory- O+_

 _Practical- O+_

 _ARITHMANCY: O_

 _Theory- O_

 _Practical- O_

 _ASTRONOMY: A_

 _Theory- A_

 _Practical- A_

 _CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES: A-_

 _Theory- A_

 _Practical- P_

 _CHARMS: EE_

 _Theory- A_

 _Practical- O_

 _DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS: O_

 _Theory- EE_

 _Practical- O+_

 _HERBOLOGY: A+_

 _Theory- A_

 _Practical- EE_

 _HISTORY OF MAGIC: A+_

 _POTIONS: O++_

 _Theory- O++_

 _Practical- O++_

 _TRANSFIGURATION: O-_

 _Theory- EE_

 _Practical- O_

Percy's eyes popped wide, "holy shit!" he laughed as read and reread the paper over and over again, "this is fantastic!"

"Yeah it is!" Hecate cheered, "you did me proud Jackson! Four months and I managed to change someone who was as knowledge as a squib into an O level wizard!"

Percy grinned as he looked over his marks again. "Charms is a surprise, I didn't think I would actually be good at it!"

"I think the bewitching sleep charm you used impressed them, got you and I didn't it?"

Percy nodded, "yeah...O++ for potions, O+ for rune and an O for arithmancy. Not bad. Oh and O- for transfiguration, I wonder what my mark would be if they knew I was an animagus. Let's see... Well looks like I didn't do that well with the practical side in care for magical creature, I knew that fuckign pixie would come back and bite in the ass! Stupid thing! Kept biting me!"

Hecate chuckled, "well I suppose that's my fault. Couldn't get you enough interaction with the creatures, so you don't have to worry. But hey, at least you did well enough in your theory to pass, that's something."

Percy nodded, "right. Astronomy is okay, don't really care about that though. Oh, I got an O in DADA!"

"It was the spell creations wasn't it? Told you they would be impressed. Not every wizard can just make up new spells Percy."

Percy nodded, "yeah. This is amazing! I got an A+ in Herbology, no great loss there, and the same for history. Hm, I was sure I did a little better than that."

Hecate nodded, "it was the blood band, it probably helped you put a lot."

Percy nodded, "yeah. Ha, guess they are going to have to change the, 'no cheating since 1896' policy huh?"

Hecate ruffled his hair, "that's my ward. Alright, guess it's time to enroll you into Hogwarts huh?"

Percy grinned, "Harry's going to be excited when he hear about this!"

"Right, speaking of the little runt, I'm sure he would love to see your results. Go on show him.."

Percy nodded and got up. He looked out the window and saw that it was dark, Percy looked at his watched and found that was near midnight, "do you think he will be awake at this time?"

"I'm sure he will, no go on, I need to call the Fates and tell them the good news," Hecate smiled practically pushing Percy out the front door.

Percy quickly ran to Harry's window and looked up to see the window closed. Percy took out his wand and unlocked the window easily. He then jumped and caught the small dent he created into the Dursley's wall, using it as a foot hold to pull himself up.

Percy climbed into the room, "Harry? You awake?" Percy saw Harry in bed sleeping. The demigod was about to leave, not wanting to wake Harry up, when he saw the boy shake.

'What the Hades?' Percy climbed in and got closer, Harry was thrashing around in his bed, his sheets wet from his sweat. He face looked afraid as he mumbled something under his breath.

'He's having a nightmare,' Percy realised as he quickly went to his friend's side. "Harry? Harry wake up. Wake up Harry! It's only a dream!"

Harry's eyes shot open and he yelled, "ARGH!"

Percy flinched, he immediately shot a silencing spell to Harry's door, hopeful Harry hadn't woken the Dursley's up. Percy then grabbed Harry and shock him awake, "Harry! Harry it's okay! It's only a dream!"

Harry blinked blindly as he squinted, "P-Percy? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Percy grabbed Harry's glasses and put them on. Once Harry could see Percy smiled, "that's better."

"Thanks," Harry sighed as he pulled himself up on the bed holding his scar in pain.

"Nightmare?" Percy asked.

"Yeah...a bad one."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I….yes...it was….it was about him," Harry glared and Percy knew instantly who he was talking about.

"Voldemort?" Percy asked and Harry nodded. "Shit...well what did you dream about?"

"I...I was in this house, and I was walking inside. I saw Voldermort there with Peter, expect….expect he didn't look normal. He looked like...like a baby."

"A baby? Like a small shitting in diapers baby?" Percy asked.

Harry smiled slightly, "yeah. And...and then he noticed me. He pointed his wand at me and sent out a green light. It hit me and….and i woke up."

"A green light?" Percy asked, "that sounds like the killing curse."

Harry flinched, "yes, I know."

"Right….so wait, who's Peter?" Percy asked and this time Harry stopped moving altogether.

"I...I ah," Harry stammered, but Percy knew what was going on.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything now. It's probably fresh on your mind. You can tell me when you feel up to it," Percy told Harry who sighed in relief.

"Thanks...ah Percy, not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

Percy blinked, "me? Oh right! I came to show you my OWLs results! They just came in!"

Harry blinked, "really? Show me!"

Percy did and the two friends stayed into the night discussing about the exam. Harry was impressed by Percy's scores, he even went so far as to ask him to tutor him for the oncoming year. Percy didn't ask who Peter was, even though he was very curious, but he respected Harry and he knew everyone had a right to keep secrets, Percy of all people knew that.

Two days later Percy found someone knocking at his door. He opened it and found Harry there dressed up and ready to leave with his trunk by besides him.

"Hey Harry! DId the Weasley's come to reveal you?" Percy asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Mr. Weasley, Ron and the twins came," Harry pointed behind him to a family of red heads standing at Percy's porch. They waved to him and Percy waved back. The twins reminded Percy of the stoll brothers, especially the mischievous gleams in their eyes. The younger boy, Ron, was tall, almost as tall as Percy, and he was at least 3 years younger. And finally the older man had a belly and balding head, but yet the man's smile seemed to be infectious as he smiled at Percy.

"Perfect, well then I suppose after this I'm only going to see you at Hogwarts huh?" Percy asked.

"Not really, I promise to try and look for you at the match."

"Yeah good luck with that, from what I heard you'll be lucky to find your own foot," Percy and Harry chuckled.

"Well anyway I just came to say goodbye, if not at the finals then I hope we can at least meet on the Hogwarts express."

Percy nodded, "right Harry. I'll seen you soon then," he then hugged Harry, and surprisingly Harry hugged him back. Percy wished him well and quickly returned to his work station. He was still working on his hover board, and by the looks of things he might just be able to ready it by the times the finals roll around.

On the day of the finals Hecate woke Percy up at around 5 in the morning by throwing a bucket of water at him. But that didn't really work because of the whole son of Poseidon thing. But eventually Hecate did manage to get Percy up and running as he quickly changed and packed for the trip.

Percy wore a button down blue shirt with a hoodie and a pair of jeans. Apparently even thought it was a wizarding event people were expected to dress up like muggles. They apparated to the spot and the moment they arrived Percy was swept away by the very sight of the place.

Magical was everywhere as witches and wizards roamed the field wearing what they might have thought passed for 'muggle' clothes. But it was honestly terribly, honestly, who wore a pink tutu and expects people not to notice?!

Percy and Hecate quickly found their way through the crowd until they found their designated camp site. Hecate rolled out their tent and with a snap of her fingers set it up. They stepped in and Percy found a small apartment inside.

"I think Artemis had something like this in the future," Percy said as he looked around at all the bed and cushions lying around.

"She did? Can't say I'm surprised. We Gods introduced this kind of magic first, bending space is kind of are thing. When the mortals found out...well let's just say it wasn't pretty. I had to wipe out their memory of that particular branch of magic, but I left a little bit behind, just in case anyone got suspicious. After all an entire study of magic can't just disappear overnight."

Percy nodded, "right. Well do you need my help with anything?"

"What? Oh, no, no I'm fine. I'll just stay here until the match begins," Hecate threw Percy a golden ticket, "think you can find your way into the stadium?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, shouldn't' be too difficult."

"Great. Where are you going by the way?" Hecate asked as she jumped into a mountain of pillows relaxing into its softness.

"I'm taking the board out for a spin," Percy said with a grin pointing at his completed hoverboard strapped to his back, "I figured if I can get people's attention with this they might stop obsessing over brooms so much."

"Right, well sorry to burst your bubble kid but you aren't allowed to display magic here. As far as the ministry is concerned this is a muggle area meaning no forms of magic."

Percy jaw dropped, "what? Are you serious?!"

"Yup, didn't you notice all those guys trying to look like muggles?"

Percy sighed, "trying being the key word. Shit Hecate, I was really looking forward to this! Fuck my life!"

Hecate chuckled as she summoned herself a glass of wine, "why don't you look around? There are people from all over the magical world gathered here, maybe you can find something interesting."

Percy grumbled, "I guess...maybe I can find Harry too...sigh, fine then I'm leaving!" And with that Percy stepped out of his tent and began walking around randomly.

He found people speaking different languages all around him. French, Germany, something that sounded like spanish if they mispronounced every word. There were people dressed in all sorts of funny ways, Percy couldn't help but chuckle as he saw a man dressed like a clown, obviously he wasn't very good at acting like a muggle.

Percy noticed people gathered around talking in groups about the match to come. He even found a lot people taking bets on the match, right now the favour was leaning towards Ireland winning, but lots people believed that the skewer for Bulgaria would win it all, some guy named Krum.

Percy also found a lot of stalls around the place selling magical items that looked quite interesting. There were a pair of binoculars that could record videos, Omnioculars they were called, even a few vanity items like bobble heads a tiny action figures that were charmed to fly around.

Percy walked up to one of the stalls and looked over the merchandise. "Can I help you with something love?" an older witch at the stall asked.

"I'm just looking for a souvenir," Percy told her as he looked around spotting face paint and scarves with the final teams colour on them.

"Well which team are you supporting then?" the witch asked.

"I..I don't really know," Percy shrugged, "I just came here with my aunt who loved the sport."

"I see, America are you? Well you people are all the same, no love for the fine things in life," the witch huffed, "quiche is an art form you see, and one that deserves respect."

Percy chuckled, "you know if you want to sell something you probably shouldn't insult your customers."

The witch blinked like she had just realised that. "Right...sorry. Well if you are interested I would recommend the Irish! Green and white scarf, only a gallon!"

Percy chuckled, "yeah right, I may be American, but I'm not an idiot. I can by 10 scarves for a galleon!"

"Fine, a scarf and one dancing irish desk toy."

Percy chuckled, "you are persistent," he looked over her wares and he spotted a bulgarian mascot desk toy. It was a beautiful blond woman with piercing blue eyes. She smiled seductively at Percy and motioned him to come closer. She began to dance seductively, running her hands down her body, begging Percy to come closer and then suddenly she stopped sighing in an orgasmic tone.

Percy blinked, "did that thing just try to seduce me?"

The witch laughed, "right you are boy. That there is a veela, the mascot for the bulgarians. I expect to make a pretty penny off of them! Seductive minx sell like hot cakes around here!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "seriously? Who would want this?"

"Well lots of fine young men like yourselves of course. Many ah, let's say, find the desk toy very appealing."

Percy looked between the veela and the leprechaun, he didn't understand why but every time he saw the veela he was reminded of Mrs. Dodds, his math teacher slash Fury of the underworld. Why a veela would remind him of a demon from the underworld Percy didn't know, but he trusted his gut and it told him to stay the fuck away.

Percy shivered, "okay, that doesn't sound creepy at all. Look I'll just take an irish scarf, and face paint and the leprechaun."

"The leprechaun, are you sure? Not the Veela?"

"No, please, that thing creeps me out, it keeps sending me bedroom eyes," Percy shivered yet again. He played the witch her galleon and walked away with his purchase. He was happy with it, but the veela desk toy glared at him flipping him off.

Percy wrapped the irish scarf around his neck and pocketed the desk toy. He decided to put on the face paint when the match begins, so for now he kept it safe in his pocket.

Percy walked around some more looking at everyone around him. He noticed that more and more people started to display their colours proudly. Many even more the team jerseys over their muggle clothes.

Just then Percy saw a head of messy hair in the distance accompanied by a tall redheaded boy. Percy smiled as he quickly ran up to them.

"Harry!" Percy cried as he caught up to Harry.

Harry turned and grinned, "hey Percy! Surprised to see you here!"

Percy nodded, "I know right!" Harry wasn't alone. Ron was on his right and a girl with brown bushy hair was on his left. Percy nodded to Ron, "and you must be Ron right?"

Ron smiled, "hello. You're Percy right? Harry told us all about you."

Percy grinned at Harry, "all of them are lies, expect the cool parts those are true."

Harry chuckled, "liar. Oh, and this is Hermione," Harry pointed at the bushy haired girl.

Percy nodded, "right, I remember you talking about her. Brightest witch of her age and all that."

Hermione blushed a little before clearing her throat, "r-right. Hello Percy, it's nice to finally meet you. Thank you for taking care of Harry over the summer."

Percy waved it off, "not a problem, it was my pleasure. Plus he also helped me staying insane. I swear if I had to read another book I would have killed someone!"

Hermione looked aghast as Ron and Harry chuckled. Percy looked confused and Harry explained, "careful what you say about books around this one Percy, she loves him. One time she said that the only thing worst than getting killed is being expelled."

Percy chuckled, "is that so?" Hermione blushed even harder as she looked away, "you know I have a friend in the states who would love you. You could even call her a child of Athena," Percy chuckled at his inside joke.

"You know I have a brother called Percy," Ron said, "he isn't like you at all."

"You mean he has red hair?"

"No, I mean he isn't as...well you see he's kind of….well-"

"-He's a stickler for rules," Harry completed, "last year he was head boy and God help you if you ask him about it. He wouldn't stop!"

Percy grumbled, "a Percy that is a rule follower? What a crime! I must speak with this fool at once!"

Ron chuckled, "don't worry, he'll be coming for the finals today, I'm sure you'll meet him then."

"Great!" Percy cheered, "so where are you three off to?"

Harry pointed at the bucket he was carrying, "Mr. Weasley asked up to fetch some water."

"Ah, let me just take care of that," Percy said as he focused on his demigod powers pulling water out of the air and poured it into the bucket.

Harry's eyes went wide as he felt the bucket grow heavier and heavier. When it was full Percy stopped and grinned, "there we go, one full bucket!"

"How did you do that?!" Hermione shrieked, "you didn't use or wand or say a spell! Is that wandless magic? I've heard of that but only the most powerful wizards can do it! How did you?!"

Harry chuckled, "Hermione Percy's a sixth year, he just completed his OWLs with what? 5 O's? He's basically a genius."

Hermione snapped to Percy and stared in awe as if he was the next Dumbledore. Percy chuckled and scratched his head, "come on Harry you're embarrassing me in front of your friends. Believe me Hermione it's not that big of a deal. Water magic just comes to me naturally, my aunt told me it's a family gift that was passed on to me by my dad. It's like how parseltongue is passed down a family line."

Harry flinched at the mention of parseltongue but Percy and the other's ignored it. "Percy, would you like to join us?" Harry asked, "I'm sure Mr. Weasley wouldn't mind. Unless of course Hecate wants you back?"

Percy shrugged, "no not really. Hecate is doing her own thing, she promised not to burn anything to the ground until the match so I'm free until then."

"Great, then let's go," Harry said leaning the group back to the Weasley's campsite.

"So Percy what subjects did you write?" Hermione asked.

"Well let's see," Percy scratched his chin, "Potions, DADA, charms, transfiguration, care for magical creatures, runes, arithmancy, astronomy and Herbology."

"Amazing! That's exactly what I'm taking!" Hermione cheered and then began bombarding Percy with questions upon questions. Percy blinked as they just kept coming and coming not even bothering to wait for Percy's reply. When Hermione was done she looked at him with sparkling eyes expecting an swer.

Percy turned to Harry, "is she always like this?"

Harry and Ron laughed, "yup!"

The small group reached the weasley's tent, by then Percy had answered most of Hermione's questions and promised to answer the rest when they reached Hogwarts.

Mr. Weasley stood up, "ah boys you got the water! Lovely! And who's this young man?"

"This is Percy, Mr Weasley, Percy Jackson. Remember I told you about him?" Harry said.

"Ah yes, of course. Sorry about that, mind's not as sharp as it used to be," Mr Weasley shook Percy's hand.

"Sorry if I'm intruding, I just saw Harry and the others and thought to tag along," Percy smiled.

"Oh please, the more the merrier!" Arthur chuckled, "you know I have a son named Percy as well, works at the ministry."

"Oh is that right?"

"Right, now why don't you and the kids go and make yourselves busy, Ron, I'll call you all when supper's ready," Arthus said goodbye and quickly left to the kitchen.

"He seems nice," Percy noted.

"He's the best," Harry said causing Ron to grin back, "anyway I think I saw the twins outside, let's go find out what they are up to."

They walked outside and found Fred and George sitting in front of a campfire whispering to each other.

"Oye! What are you two on about?" Ron asked as they sat with the twins.

"Well you see little brother of ours-," one began.

"-we have taken up the noble and rewarding art of betting-" continued the other

"-and we have just finished placing our bets!"

"So what did you bet on?" Harry asked.

"The irish will win-"

"-But Krum will catch the snitch!"

"Honestly, gambling is barbaric you two, you should stay out of it," Hermione huffed.

"Right you are Ms Granger-"

"-And that's why you are the lady and we are just common men who are graced with your presence."

Percy chuckled, "how do you two do that?"

"They won't say," Ron grumbled, "and no one has been able to figure it out. Mom recons they practise it when they are alone."

"I'm sorry-"

"-but we haven't been introduced! I'm Fred."

"Oye! I thought I was Fred!"

"No, you're George, remember the more handsome one is Fred."

"Right, and the better equipped one was George, got it."

Percy laughed while Harry, Hermoine and Ron looked confused. Harry asked, "what do you mean better equipped?"

Percy chuckled, "you've done it now."

"Well you see young Harry, what we mean is," Fred leaned in to whisper something and Harry turned bright red.

Percy chuckled, "enjoy Harry my boy, you are now a man!"

"Oye that's not fair! Tell us too!" Ron cried out.

George wiggled his eyebrows, "you sure Ronniekins? You can't unknow it later you know."

"Actually you can," Percy said, "obliviate charm."

The twins blinked, they looked at each other and then at Percy. "Sorry if we seem rude-"

"-but who are you?"

Percy smiled, "Percy, Percy Jackson. Pleasure to meet you."

"Ah another Percy-" George grinned evilly.

"-I didn't realise it was our birthday," Fred had a similar smile.

Percy turned to Harry, "are they planning on pranking me?"

Harry nodded, "yes."

Percy turned to the twins and grinned, "bring it bitches."

"Oh we like this Percy!"

"I agree brother of mine! He had the prankster fire in his eyes!"

"Alright then Percy number two, be warned! You have brought this on yourselves!"

Percy nodded, "good, that means I don't have to be guilty about this," Percy then looked up and George and Fred followed his eyes. They looked over their head and saw a ball of water handing over them. Percy let go and dropped in on their heads, drenching them from head to toe.

Ron laughed, "I can't believe it! He got the drop on you two!"

Harry and Percy laughed as well. "You didn't tell them about me did you Harry?"

"No!" Harry said through each laugh.

George and Fred spat out water giving Percy a look of respect. "We thought you were like the other Percy-"

"-But we were wrong-"

"-you get first blood Percy the second-"

"-But be warned, this means war!"

Percy chuckled, "bring it boys. You think you are the first set of twin pranksters I've had to deal with?"

They quickly settled down, Percy sent a drying chamber on Fred and George to make sure they were no hard feelings. Luckily it seems these two were very good sports and didn't mind getting pranks. Though the way they swore revenge did leave Percy a little nervous.

"So Percy did you finally apply for Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yup, got my official invite a few days ago after you left. Hecate already helped me buy everything I would need, so come this September I'll be on the express with you!"

Harry grinned, "that's brilliant!"

"So did you transfer here from an American magical school Percy?" Ron asked.

"Ah no, I am actually home schooled. I was forced to move here though and my aunt decided it was best if I started joing to school to meet other people my age."

"Well it's too bad you can only stay for one year-" Fred began.

"-Yes, to think we have finally found a worthy opponent in pranking and we get him for only a year. So sad," George completed.

"What do you mean? I'm going for two years."

"What? But aren't you seventeen?"

"Yeah, I am. But you see I kind of took my OWLs late so I'm actually a sixth years," Percy explained.

"Wicked!" the twins yelled together.

"That means you'll be in our year!"

"We are going to have so much fun with you!" they then got up and started dancing, singing 'we are going to prank Percy! We are going to prank Percy!'

Hermione shook her head at the two and turned to Percy, "so which house do you think you will get Percy?"

Percy hummed, "well honestly I'm kind of torn between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff myself."

"Hufflepuff? Who would ever want to be a Puff?" Ron snorted.

Percy shrugged, "I don't know, just seems to suit my personality the most I guess. I've been told loyalty is my fatal flaw so I figured where else by the house of the loyal right?"

"How can loyalty be a flaw?" Harry asked, "that's silly."

"Well think of it like this. If I had to choose between saving the world and saving my friends I would choose my friends in a heartbeat. I would let the world burn, and as much as I care about my friends, that is too great of a sacrifice."

The kids remained silent contemplating what Percy had just said. Ron then spoke up, "so what classes are you going to take?"

Percy smiled, glad for the change in topic. The small group talked about several things, they mostly were just curious about Percy and who he was. Eventually Harry noticed the board Percy had strapped to his back and asked him about it.

"Hey Percy, what is that?" Harry pointed at the board.

Percy grinned, "I thought you would never ask." Percy took out the board and showed every the pieces of flat wood and carbon fiber, "remember that time we talked about how stupid brooms were?"

"Harry!" Ron sounded appalled.

"Hey I didn't say it, he did!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "anyway, remember I told you that board would be a better way to fly? And then remember you daring me to prove it?"

Harry's eyes wend wide, "no way..."

"What is is Harry?" Hermione asked, she studied the board for a few seconds before her eyes popped out as well, "oh my god! Is this what I think it is?!"

"What? What is it?" Ron asked.

Percy grinned, he picked up the board and laid it flat on the ground. He then stepped on the board and leaned forward causing the board to rise up into the air and slowly move forward.

"Holy shit!" Fred yelled out.

"Did you make a flying board?!" George cried out as they quickly started to examine the object.

"Yup! It took a long time and was a big pain in the ass, but I did it, I actually did it," Percy kick flipped the board into his hand and turned to Harry, "now will you admit there are better things to fly on the broom?"

Harry huffed, "I'll admit that's pretty cool, but you'll have to do a lot better than that to make me give up on broom."

Percy shrugged, "fine, if you want to keep gripping on that long hard piece wood and grind your crotch up against it who am I to stop you? You go right ahead."

Fred and George exploded into laughter while the younger kids looked confused by what Percy said.

"Hello all, why the laughter?" another red head walked to the fireplace. This guy wore a dragon skin leather jacket along with a single dragon fang earring on his left ear lobe. He ha the whole roguish look going for him, even his smile looked like it was up to no good.

"It's Percy!" Fred said laughing.

"This guy is hilarious!" George said as they continued to laugh.

"Percy being funny? I didn't think that was possible," the olderman said with a friendly smile.

"They don't mean our Percy Bill," Ron explained, "this guy's name is Percy too. He's Percy Jackson, Harry's neighbour."

Percy nodded, "hello."

Bill smiled, "hello Percy. Sorry about my little brothers, I try to keep them in line, but they just won't control themselves."

"Hey we didn't do anything!"

"Yeah promise!" the twins yelled.

Bill rolled his eyes, "and you are here cackling like hyenas because?"

The twins told Bill what Percy said and the older man laughed as well. "That's pretty good," Bill smiled before notiing Percy's board, "did you charm that to act like a broom?"

"Ah no, not really," Percy explained, "I'm horrible at charms. I used runes to substitute for the charms needed and then used potions for anything else. When couldn't avoid it I did use charms, but I locked them into runes to stop them from powering down."

"Hm...can I see that?" Bill asked. Percy handed it over to him and the man examined the board carefully. When he was done he smiled, "this is really good Percy, you should really consider a job as a curse breaker."

Percy thankned the man and quickly they started to talk once again. Soon Mr. Weasley came up and called all of them over. The finals were about to begin soon, and everyone left to go find their seats.

* * *

 **Enjoy! Percy meets the Weasleys and Hermoine! War has been declared with the twins!**

 **Oh and the finals begin! Bet you 20 drachma you people can't figure out what happens next!**

 **Wait...what's this? another chapter is up? Oh joy!**

 **REVIEW** **! OR ELSE YOU'LL never get back to back chapters like this again!**


	10. Chapter 10

Percy and the Weasley's both found themselves in the Ministry's red box. It was located at the very top of the stadium and was filled with important ministry officials. Percy recognized the minister of magic and a couple other richly dressed witches and wizard who were obviously important in some way.

Percy said goodbye to the Weasleys and Harry at this point as he and Hecate were sitting further away from them. He looked around for the goddess and found her fairly quickly standing near the edge of the box's open balcony waving her hands around like a madman.

"Let's go Bulgaria! Kick their ass!" the goddess yelled at the top of her lungs causing many people to look at her funny.

Percy looked over Hecate and chuckled. The goddess had gone on full super fan mode as she wore Victor Krum's jersey with her face painted in the bulgarian colour scheme. She had a Bulgarian scarf around her neck and one of those veela desk toys flying around her head doing a cheer routine.

"Okay this is too much," Percy said as he approached the goddess.

"Percy! What took you so long?!" Hecate looked down and growled at Percy's Ireland scarf, "traitor!"

Percy grumbled, "hey it's not my fault! If you had told me who we were supporting beforehand I would have bought their stuff first!"

"Well it doesn't matter, here," Hecate summoned another bulgarian scarf and handed it Percy, "wear this!"

Percy rolled his eyes as he took off his Ireland scarf and wore the red and brown colours of Bulgarian. "I didn't realise you were this big a fan."

"You beat your ass I am!" Hecate grinned, "here, have my veela, I charmed her to be semi-sentient, she's are basically alive!"

The mini veela then floated over to Percy and landed on his shoulder giggling at him. Percy flinched at the sight of the veela and grumbled, "yay, thanks for this."

"You dont' sound happy," Hecate groaned, "what happened? Don't like her?" the veela on Percy's shoulder gasped in horror.

Percy rolled his eyes, "it's not that, it's just..." Percy stared at the figure and sighed, "for some reason veelas remind me of Mrs. Dodds."

"Who?"

"Oh, I mean Alecto," Percy supplied, "she was hiding as my math teacher before she tried to kill me. I don't know why but everytime I see one of these veela I get a flashback to my time with Mrs. Dodds."

"Ah, that's probably because they are similar beings," Hecate said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?"

Hecate grinned, "you'll see soon." Percy groaned at her, but he wasn't surprised, the goddess rarely told him what he wanted to know if she thought she could make fun of him later for it.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOY AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES! WELCOME TO THE 422ND QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP! PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS!"

Percy looked around and saw a man standing outside the box on a raised platform. He was apparently the announcer for this game.

"Representing Ireland! Chasers, Mullet, Troy and Moran! Beaters, Connolly and Quigley! Keeper, Barry Ryan and the seeker, Aidan Lynch!"

Seven players flew the sky on brand new brooms wearing green robes. Then suddenly out of the rows of the stadium leprechauns jumped out and started throwing around bags of galleons. Percy was surprised as the entire stadium started filling up with gold coins. Some people were bathing in them.

"It's not real right?" Percy asked Hecate, "leprechaun gold, it's an illusionary object right?"

Hecate nodded, "yup. Crafty little buggers. One time this leprechaun owed me money, I let him pay it in leprechaun gold and the next thing I know, poof! No money! I tracked that fucker down and beat him senselessly."

Percy chuckled, "is that why you don't like Ireland?"

"Yup! Now keep quiet, they are about to announce the Bulgarian team!"

"Representing Bulgaria! Chasers, Dimitrov, Ivanova and Levski! Beaters, Vulchanov and Volkov! Keeper Zograf and for seeker, Viktoooooor Kruuuuum"

The crowd went mad the mention of Krum's name. Hecate screamed so loud Percy thought he went deaf for a moment. Even the miniature veela model yelled out in a squeaky voice throwing her hand up and cheering s loud as she could.

Percy saw seven figures dressed in red and brown fly down from the sky trailing a red line of smoke behind them. The leprechaun all screamed for some reason and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Look over there! It's the Bulgarian cheerleaders!" someone from the stands below shouted causing everyone to look down on the field.

The opposite side of the stadium erupted in noise as 11 beautiful blonde haired woman walked out on the field wearing skimpy outfits with pom poms in their hand. The smiled and waved at everyone, the mini veela on Percy's shoulder let out a squeak of encouragement as she waved at her bigger counterparts.

Suddenly all the men started getting riled up. They were on their feet proclaiming their undying love, much to the irritation of their wives. Some tried to show off rolling up their sleeves flexing their muscles while others tried to actually jump onto the field, not realizing the many ten foot drop below.

Percy was baffled by the reaction, these men acted more desperate than Micheal Yew did when the Aphrodite cabin girls decided to wear bikinis for a day!

"What the hell is going on Hecate?" Percy asked.

"You go girls!" Hecate yelled at the veela before turning to Percy. She looked surprised, "oh, they haven't affected you yet? Go figure."

"Effected me? What do you mean?"

"Well you see veela have this magical power called an allur. It basically enhances their beauty and make all men around them go crazy with lust."

"So like a siren?"

"Hm, kind off. Except not to that level of extreme. The sirens attract to kill, the veela use their allure to find a powerful suitable mate. They are the chosen creatures of Aphrodite, she likes to parade them around Olympus from time to time, gets Ares all rolled up."

"Wait...so if they tell a man to do something they do it?"

"Well yes, but it depends on the man's will power. Demigods in general are much stronger than normal wizards, so they won't be much affected. And of course you are the demigod of the second most powerful Olympian, so obviously you won't be affected as well."

Percy nodded, he watched the veela began their cheer routine that had them dance around making everyone excited, most even forgot the gold lying around at their feet. The veela smiled seductively at everyone and soon even people supporting Ireland started cheering for them.

"You know from what you've told me this allur kind of sounds like charmspeak," Percy formed, "it's an ability some children of Aphrodite have, and it can make people do what they say."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Hecate nodded as she snapped her fingers summoning a small metal ball, "and you're right, a veela's allure and charmspeak are similar. But they aren't the same thing."

Percy eyed the metal ball Hecate had on hand, "ah Hecate, what are you planning to do?"

The goddess grinned, "watch," she snapped her fingers and the ball disappeared. Percy saw a flash of light appear in the middle of the field high above the ground as suddenly the ball exploded in a burst of red and brown sparks with the message, 'Got Bulgaria! Ireland drools! Give me my money Dorian!'.

The crowd went silent at the surprise fireworks. People started to get nervous, that was an unexpected event, even the veela looked unsure what to do next. But then Hecate Open her mouth and yelled loud enough to put the sonorus charm to shame, "HELL YEAH! SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS BULGARIA!"

"WOO!" the stadium joined in as everyone started to cheer yet again. The veela gained their confidence back as they quickly finished their cheer and walked away. The players then got into position as everyone prepared for the match to start.

Percy chuckled, "Gods Hecate, you are awesome!"

"You better believe it!" Hecate grinned back, "kick their ass Bulgaria!"

The match then began and Percy swore if he even lost focus for a single second he would have been unable to understand what was going on.

Irish Chaser, Troy scored the first goal of the match. After another two Irish goals, Ivanova registered Bulgaria's opening score. Percy was amazed at the way the chasers passed the quaffle to each other. It was like they all had the same brain!

Then Ireland's Seeker Aidan Lynch was fooled by Viktor Krum's Wronski Feint, but managed to continue play after the aid of some medi wizards. Fifteen minutes later Ireland had stretched their lead to 130-10, when their Chaser Mullet was fouled by the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, and was awarded a penalty.

And this was when everything went to shit.

"Oh come on! That's bullshit! Zograf barely even touched the little bitch!" Hecate yelled loudly as the Ireland lined up their penalty shot.

Just then the veela cheerleaders form before started calling for the referee distracting him with their allur. The man was so stunned he didn't see the penalty shoot, sending Ireland into a rage. The leprechauns started to yell at the veela and call them names. And that's when they changed.

Gone were the beautiful faces, replaced by a sharp hawk like beak. It's hair turned feathery as large large feathery wings exploded out of their back. Their feet and hands turned into talons with long sharp claws. Their palms suddenly burst into flames as they sent fireballs at the leprechauns.

"Yeah! Burn the little shits!" Hecat yelled in encouragement as the two mascots started to go into an all out brawl.

Percy gaped as he slowly turned to the little veela on his shoulder, "can you do that?" the little blonde woman on his neck shook her head sadly. Percy blinked, "thank the Gods."

"So now do you know what they remind you of a Fury" Hecate asked turning into teacher mode for a second. "When a veela is angry enough they can transform into their avian form. It isn't pretty, and most avoided them because of that."

Percy shrugged, "yeah, I figured."

Ireland was awarded another penalty shot, much to the anger of Hecate, and then game was back on. Quigley sent a Bludger towards Krum which broke his nose. Lynch then spotted the Snitch, but was beaten in the race for it by Krum. Despite this, Ireland still ran out the victors.

The final score was 170-160. The Irish team performed a lap of honour before being presented with the Quidditch World Cup in the stadium's Top Box

At the end of the game Hecate leaned against the balcony wall and sighed, "god damnit! I had a lot of money running on this!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "didn't you mention something about Goddess not needing money?"

"Don't be silly, everyone needs money. I just said I have so much off it I don't know what to do. And besides, it was the principle that matters. Stupid chasers, couldn't they try a little harder?! I have seen third years play better than that!"

Percy chuckled as the two quickly made their way outside the box. "So what now? We stay the night and leave in the morning?"

Hecate nodded, "yeah. You can do whatever you want Percy, I'm going to go and find my fellow Bulgarian fans and drink my worries away."

"Oh hell no! You think I have forgotten about the last time you drank?! You turned me into a bunny! A pink fluffy bunny!"

"Oh come on. That was one time! I swear this time I wasn't that drunk! Promise!"

"No way Hecate, I'm not letting you get drunk. The last thing we need is too see you destroy reality and try and change it so that Bulgaria won instead!"

Hecate looked away as she whistled, "I-I would never do that."

"No drinking….got that?"

Hecate grumbled, "fine. Spoilsport. Turn you into an animal one time and suddenly I can't have fun." Percy rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Ah excuse me," Hecate and Percy turned to see a beautiful blonde haired woman dressed as a cheerleader calling for them. She wore a red and brown uniform that highlighted her curves, huging her tightly. Her size C breasts were almost popping out off her top, while her short skirt put her long beautiful legs on display. She was obviously a veela from the Bulgarian team, "hello, my name is Chanel, I'm part of the cheerleading team for the Bulgarians."

"Oh I know," Hecate smiled, "shame what happened. If only those stupid chasers didn't act like a bunch of toddlers!"

Chanel laughed, "very true. Well you see my teammates and I couldn't help noticing you cheering for us so loudly, I just wanted to say thank you. It really helped seeing someone out there support us so openly."

"Oh think nothing of it dear, that was nothing," Hecate replied with a grin. Percy and his veela toy snorted and Hecate sent a deadly glare their way shutting them up.

"Well anyway we just wanted to show you our thanks. We are having a party right now in the bulgarian tent, though people don't really feel like partying. So we were thinking it would be nice if you were there with us."

"Really? Me?!" Hecate said sounding as giddy as a school girl, "of course! Let's do this!"

Percy groaned, "please remember what I told you, no drinking. Don't want you destroying half the camp by mistake or something."

Hecate glared, "hey! Have some faith in me mr.!"

"I do have faith in you. I have faith that you might blow up the camp if you get drunk enough."

"Hey!"

Chanel chuckled, "if you want you can come too. Make sure she doesn't get too drunk and do something silly."

Percy blinked, "who? Me?"

Chanel nodded, "yes. I can see you are already a fan," she looked at the mini veela Percy had on his shoulder who gave the bigger one a grin and a thumbs up. Chanel then looked Percy over and gave a saucy looked, "plus you don't look too bad yourself."

Percy blushed, "ah thanks, but I don't really think-"

"-Oh shut up Percy!" Hecate yelled grabbing Percy by the ear and pulled him down to eye level, "are you really going to just reject partying with a tent full of veela cheerleaders?!"

"I promise to meet and Harry and the Weasleys after-"

"-Did you just say that you would rather spend time with prepubescent teenagers that aren't even old enough to drink than with a tent full of veela? You're coming and you are going to have a good time! Got that?!"

Percy groaned, "yes aunt Hecate."

The goddess grinned and let go off Percy's ear which the demigod rubbed in pain. She turned to Chanel and beamed, "lead the way!"

The veela cheerleader nodded as they walked back to the field and into a tent with the bulgarian teams logo on it. The inside reminded Percy of a mortal dance club with a bar in the side and a small dance floor in the back. Most off the tent was filled with couches and tables with people already occupying them.

Percy spotted the entire bulgarian team here along with the cheerleaders. There were also other people who Percy didn't know, probably friends or family of the players. Or maybe even fans who were invited like Hecate.

"Chanel! You are back!" another veela called out as she ran over to her them. She had blonde curly hair and a bigger bust than Chanel. Her thighs were thick and juicy, Percy couldn't help it as he blushed while looking at her voluptuous curves. The new veela looked at Hecate and smiled, "I'm Amanda, pleasure to meet you."

"Hecate," the goddess smiled back, "thanks for having me."

"Oh please, it is our pleasure. After the way you cheered for us it is the least we can do," Amanda smiled before she looked at Percy and nodded to him as well. She was about to leave when she noticed the little veela on Percy's shoulder as she gasped in awe, "oh my god look at this! She's so cute!"

Amanda quickly walked up to Percy as she waved at the little veela who waved back. "And so adorable!" Amanda meet Percy's eyes and smiled, "did you charm her yourself?"

"Ah no, I didn't," Percy chuckled, "I'm horrible at charms."

"May I have hold her?" Amanda asked as she reached forward not waiting for Percy's permission. The mini veela however glared and crossed her hands and glared looking away in anger. Amanda blinked, "my she has a feisty personality."

"Yeah, blame Hecate, it's all her fault," Percy looked over Amanda's shoulder and found Hecate already sitting with the bulgarian team with a bottle of firewhiskey in hand.

"Oh shit!" Percy cried out as he quickly walked away from Amanda while she was making funny faces at the mini veela. Amanda looked stunned as Percy simply walked away from her. That had never happened to her, never. The veela could do nothing except watch Percy leave, she needed to understand what just happened. Maybe Chanel could help her?

"And you know what?! If you three don't pull your heads outta your asses you won't even make it to the finals next time!" Hecate yelled at the three Bulgarian chasers who looked down in shame, "and another thing! You three-"

"-And that's enough of the firewhiskey," Percy said as he grabbed the bottle out of Hecate's hands.

"Hey! I need that!"

"No, I think you had enough more than enough already!" Percy turned to the chasers and smiled, "I'm sorry about my aunt, she's very...passionate about your team."

One of the chasers nodded sadly, "no, she is right. Ve did not vork together, that is vhy ve failed today."

"Yes, we deserve her shoutings," said another one with a less thick accent, "it's alright young man, we can handle it."

"She's a breath of fresh air, please let her speak, ve need to hear this," a smaller man spoke. He had a small beard trim short and a buzzed hair cut. His nose was broken, but Percy knew who he was.

"Krum," Percy nodded, "right, well fine, but I'm warning you right now she is mean and nasty when she wasn't to be."

Krum and the other's chuckled. "And I'm sure ve deserve it," Krum nodded, "are you her son?"

"No, I'm her nephew," Percy smiled, "name's Percy, Percy Jackson, pleasure to meet you."

"Right, now enough yapping! They said they can handle it, so they will handle it! Now shut up and give me my firewhiskey!"

Hecate tried to grab it but Percy pulled the bottle back, "there is no way you are ever going to drink this," Percy turned to Krum, "do not get her drunk, do you understand me?"

Krum chuckled, "ve are Bulgarians, drinking is what we do. Especially after a game as bad as this."

"Krum I'm serious," Percy glared, "if you value your life, you will not give this woman any form of Alcohol. Do you understand?"

Krum looked surprised at the way Percy glared at him, and slowly nodded. Hecate huffed in frustration, "gr….fine. Be that way asshole! Go away, go find some veela to flirt with or something! You hyper sensitive fool!"

Percy rolled his eyes but left, he knew Hecate didn't mean it. Plus him getting scolded was much better than her drunk, the world would thank him if it knew what he did.

Percy walked to the bar and placed the bottle of firewhiskey on the counter. He ordered a cola from the bartender who gave him a strange look but went around back to get his drink. While he waited Chanel came up to him again, "not having fun?"

Percy smiled, "no it's not that. I'm not really a...party person. The last one I attended didn't really have booze and hot cheerleaders."

"Ah, I see," Percy's drink came causing Channel to raise an eyebrow, "I thought you are over 17, yes?"

"Oh I am, it's just I don't like getting drunk," Percy chuckled, "after all someone has to make sure my aunt doesn't do something crazy."

Chanel looked back and saw Hecate continue to scold the chasers who were at this point looking more amused than angry. The veela laughed, "yes I suppose you are right." She then saw Amanda waving her over and Chanel nodded. She turned to Percy, "come on then, let's see if we can't get you too have some fun today."

Percy blinked but shrugged as the veela lead him to a table near the back that had four veela cheerleaders, including Amanda. Percy couldn't help blushing at the sight of them, all of them blond with cobalt blue eyes and figure that put most demigoddess to shame. They were also wearing skimpy clothes to boot. But Percy remembered what they turned into and lust instantly turned into cautious fear.

"Hello everyone! This is ah..." Chanel looked at Percy with a uncaring look, "what's your name again?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Percy, Percy Jackson."

Two of the veelas in the back snorted. They had dark olive skin and had a bigger bust than the other veela there. One of them turned to the other and spoke in greek, [another idiot named after one of our heroes.]

The other dark skinned veela nodded, [yes, and this one is an American.]

They probably thought no one understood them, but they were wrong. Fun fact about greek demigods, they knew the language better than their own mother tongue, meaning Percy could understand every single world they were saying. Percy felt a little pissed off but said nothing.

"Right, Percy, please sit down," Channel pulled Percy down making him sit next to her at the edge of the table.

"So Percy, tell us a little bit about yourself," Amanda said leaning over the table giving Percy a clear look at her cleavage.

Percy moved his eyes away from the ample bosom and began, "well lets see, I'm from New York and I basically lived there all my life. But then things happened and I had to move here to England with my aunt, who you can see currently tearing into the Bulgarian team," Percy pointed over his shoulder at Hecate who was now crying hysterically along with the chasers.

"She was the one who was very active in her cheering yes?" one of the veela asked. This one had short hair and a petite form. While she didn't have noticeable curves like the others she did have her own charm.

But the glared she focused at Percy made him feel unwelcome. In fact the way all of them looked at him made the demigod feel slightly cautious. And this was not including how he felt about them turning into harpies that shot out fire balls.

"Yeah, that's my aunt Hecate," Percy smiled, "she's basically helped me along with this whole moving thing. If it wasn't for her I don't really think I would be where I am now."

The two greek veela in the back snorted again, [another greek name. And this one off the goddess of magic herself! Who the hell do these people think they are?! Disrespectful egrets!]

The other greek girl sighed, [relax, it's not like you can do anything,] they looked over to Hecate and snorted, [look at that bitch, drinking herself silly. Probably trying to fuck all of them before the night is over. She doesn't deserve that name, the slut!]

Percy's eyebrow twitched again, he tried very hard to keep the smile on his face from falling. He didn't care what they said about him, but they insulted Hecate, someone who he grew to care for and love like a real aunt.

Not to mention if she ever found out she would probably blast them into oblivion. So the best thing for him and them was to not react in anyway. Though it took a lot from Percy to not simply get up and slap those two across the face.

Percy cleared his throat, "so, that's my story, what about yours?"

Amanda smiled, "well I'm Amanda, as you know. I'm from the veela colony in Italy and I'm the head cheerleader."

"Sure you are," the veela with short hair snorted, "you just love saying that don't you?"

"Yup!" Amanda said with a smile. She then turned to Percy, "and this is-"

"-I can introduce myself," the short haired girl shoot back. "My name is Catherine, I'm from France. Hello."

Percy nodded, "France. And you don't have an accent?"

"No, I've worked very hard to make sure that's the case."

"Why so?"

"A french veela? How more stereotypical can one get?" Catherine rolled her eyes.

Percy nodded, "I suppose that makes sense. I'm American and everyone calls me a Yankee. It's really quite annoying."

"Hehe, yes, British people do like their slurs," Chanel agreed, "I'm from Australia by the way, though I'm sure you noticed I don't carry an accent as well. When you work around the world like us and visit different countries you tend to loose all off that."

"Interesting," Percy nodded, he then turned to the two greek woman who insulted him and hecate. He controlled his anger and smiled, "I'm sorry, but we haven't been introduced, who are you two again?"

The two turned to Percy and sneered. The taller one spoke up practically spitting out her answer, "my name is Ula, this is Ebele."

Percy nodded, "right, the little bear and the compassionate one. Very pretty names."

Ula looked surprised while Ebele's jaw dropped, "h-how did you know that?"

Percy chuckled, "my father was greek. I learnt it from him. So I suppose you could say I am greek too."

Ebele snorted, [you're not greek you stupid boy, you are American. Don't even try to associate yourself to our culture you fool!]

Percy raised an eyebrow, "that was greek wasn't it?"

Ula chuckled, "yes it was. You understand?"

Percy smiled back [yes, I do. Stupid veela.]

The two greek veela gasped. They said nothing as they simply gaped at Percy's perfect greek.

[Y-you can speak the language?!] Ula asked as she and Ebele started to blush red.

[Yes, I do. What? Did you think my name was just for effect?] Percy chuckled.

"Ula? Ebele? What happened? Why are you blushing?" Amanda asked curiously.

"I-It's nothing," Ula gave a nervous chuckle.

[I-I'm sorry about that,] Ebele said with a nervous smile, [I didn't mean what I said.]

[Yes you did,] Percy shot back as he sipped from his drink [don't' bother lying.] The veela flinched as Percy glared at them, [but personally I don't care. Really I don't, I heard worse thing said about me than you two combined. But my aunt...well I personally would not recommend pissing her off.]

Ula blinked, [she knows Greek as well?!]

Percy nodded, [yup! And while I was born in America she was born in Greece and is probably a lot more greek than you two.]

Ebele snorted, [I can hardly believe that.]

Percy shrugged, [like I give a flying pegasus what you believe in. I'm just telling you the truth. Unless you want her to turn you into a pink bunny.]

Ula blinked, "a pink bunny?"

"I'm sorry what about a pink bunny?" Amanda asked as her and the other cheerleaders looked on in confusion.

"Oh, right, sorry, I was just telling these two about the time my aunt got really drunk and started cursing or changing everything in sight. When I tried to stop her she turned me into a pink bunny and...crushed me to sleep," Percy shivered as he remembered that time so many days ago.

"Hehe," Catherine chuckled, "that's pretty funny. She really transformed you into a bunny?"

Percy grumbled, "yeah. Believe me, I never looked at carrots the same again."

"But that's crazy!" I yelled out, "she did a full body transfiguration while drunk?!"

Percy nodded, "yes."

"That's crazy!" Chanel agreed, "is she insane?! What if she botched it up!"

Percy shrugged, he pointed at the mini veela sitting on his shoulder who was huffing in anger, "do you really think she can botch it up? Take it from me, she an incredible witch. Kind off a light weight though."

"Is that why you grabbed her drink before you left?" Amanda said picking up the bottle of firewhiskey Percy brought with him. She looked at the label and looked impressed, "1907? Very good. This stuff can get someone drunk very quickly. Is this why you ran away from me before?"

Percy nodded, "yup. Sorry about that, I know it seemed rude, but I think you understand why I looked like I just saw Hades right?"

The veelas looked confused at the reference while Ula and Ebele chuckled in understanding. The others looked at them and Ebele explained, "Hades is our version of the devil. He's not a nice person. You would not want to meet him."

Percy nodded, "yeah. He once kidnapped a woman and took her to the underworld to make her his wife. And he's a total dick, always trying to cheat his way out a promise."

"You seem very knowledgeable about Greek myth Percy," Camille noted.

"Yup. My dad taught me a lot about his culture and my mom was equally fascinated by it."

"I see, and where are you parents now?" Chanel asked.

"They….they aren't really around," Percy looked away as he sipped his drink.

"Percy, I I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"-No no it's fine," Percy waved her apology away, "I just don't like talking about it." Chanel looked saddened while the others sat in silence not knowing what to say.

Amanda grumbled, "okay enough off this!" The veela tore open the seal on the firewhiskey and popped open the cap, "let's drink our worries away!"

Percy blinked, "I don't really think that's a good idea. My aunt's drinks are always very...potent." 'Especially when they come the personal cellar of the god of wine himself!'

"Nothing we can't handle," Ula waved his concern away, "we drink with the bulgarian team all the time, we developed quite an tolerance to it."

"Well you have," Ebele grinned, "Ula here can drink anyone under the table. So far only Krum has even come close to beating here, but even he lost by three shots!"

Percy blinked, "wow. That's impressive, I'm sure many people weren't happy about that."

"Stupid quidditch players," Catherin grumbled, "think just because we are cheering for them on the field we automatically have to let them do whatever they want."

"You don't like the team?" Percy asked surprised.

"No, not at first," Amanda admitted, "they were...difficult to say the least. Treated us like things" her anger was so forced she spat the word out, "but then again most men are."

Percy blinked, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Why do you think all men are like that? I'm most certainly not."

The veela almost at once rolled their eyes.

"Who wants to do it this time?" Ula asked as she grabbed the firewhiskey and poured herself a drink.

"I did it last time, I think I'll just sit back and watch this time," Catherine commented leaning back and grinning.

"I'll pass too," Chanel grumbled, "he's cute, I don't want to be the reason he starts drooling."

Percy blinked, "ah...you guys are kind of scaring me right now. What's going on?"

"Fine, I'll do it," Amanda sighed as she turned and looked into Percy's eyes. She smiled, "Percy, do you love me?"

Percy stared, "ah….that's kind of soon isn't it?"

Amanda blinked, she looked confused but shook it off, "Percy, do you love me? Would you do anything for me?"

"Amanda, you're great and all, and I think what you do is cool, but love is a strong word. Can't I just say we are good friends?"

Amanda gaped, "what?! How is this possible?!"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "maybe because you are holding back."

"I am not!"

"Here, let me try," Ebele called as she reached over and took Percy's free hand in hers, [Percy] she said huskily in their language, [don't you love me? Run your hands down my long locks, star of my life.]

Percy blinked, he slowly took his hand away, much to Ebele's confusion and leaned away, "okay what is going on? You are all acting very weird."

"What did you say to him?" Chanel hissed.

"I said what I always say!" Ebele hissed back, "I asked him to run his hands through my hair! I even called him the star of my life!"

"Then how is he still sitting there with his tongue not currently down your throat?" Ula asked rolling her eyes, "obviously you didn't do it right."

"I did too!"

"Let me," Catherine said sighing. She looked at Percy, again putting on a smile like the others before, "Percy, tiens-moi serré mon amour. Tiens-moi et ne lâche jamais."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "you realise I can't understand a word you're saying right?"

"Ho-how?!" Catherin jumped up, "how are you doing this!"

"See! It's not my fault!" Ebele huffed, "he's obviously gay!"

"I'm not gay!" Percy yelled out.

"Of course! That explained it!" Amanda grinned, her confidence returned, she turned to him, "why didn't you just tell us Percy?"

"Because I'm not gay!" Percy huffed and turned to the mini veela figurine on his shoulder, "you believe me right?" the little veela nodded her head and gave a small peck on Percy's check.

"There's no point denying it Percy. Relax, we won't judge you even if you were," Ula smiled.

"Yes, you see if we ever wish for male companionship we can only ever turn to gay men," Amanda explained, "so we do have a lot of them. Don't worry Percy, you're secret is safe with us!"

"He's not gay," Channel finally spoke up.

Percy sighed in relief, "thank you! I swear just because I don't act like a lovesick fool doesn't mean I'm gay!"

"How is he not gay?!" Ula asked.

"Because he checked me out the moment he saw me. And he's been sneaking peeks down Amanda's shirt since he arrived."

Percy blushed as he sipped his drink, "I didn't...well I mean….I'm sorry."

"Don't' worry about it," Chanel smirked, "everyone does it. We are used to it. At least you didn't stare. That's the worst," the veela all nodded in agreement.

"But that's impossible!" Catherine screamed, "he said no to me, Amanda and Ebele! He's gay! He has to be! No straight man can resist our allur!"

"Oh, that's what you guys were trying to do," Percy chuckled, "yeah no, sorry, that doesn't work on me."

"What?! Why not?!" Ula asked spitting out a little firewhiskey in shock.

Percy shrugged, "simple. I'm immune to it."

"Waht?! That's impozzible!" Catherine yelled, letting slip a hint of her french accent.

Percy shrugged, "well considering I'm not a drooling mess on the floor should be proof enough right?"

"But-but how?! Even the most resistive minds show some sign of being affected! You look like you can't even feel it!" Ebele yelled out.

Percy shrugged, "I'm not exactly normal. Hecate mentioned it was because my dad or something. Either way I'm kind off immune to your guy's charm."

"Are you serious?!" Chanel asked with her jaw dropped.

Percy shrugged, "yeah. It's honestly kind of funny really, I think I finally get why you all were acting so strange."

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked.

Percy shrugged, "well to be honest you five were kind of freaking me out. Making all bedroom eyes at me, yikes!" the veela on Percy's shoulder nodded in agreement.

"That's us using our allur," Amanda explained as she narrowed her eyes at Percy and then turned to her friends, "do you think it's possible?"

"They say seeing is believing," Channel shrugged.

"And he's obviously not currently a drooling mess on the floor," Ebele noted with a curious eyes on Percy, "amazing. You are immune to the allure, greek and not bad on the eyes. Not bad boyfriend material too."

"Ha!" Ula chuckled, "if only. We are on the road half the time Ebele, we can't afford to have a meaningful relationship."

"Yes," Amanda sighed, she eyed the firewhiskey Ula drank, "is it any good?"

"It's very good," Ula nodded, "kind of strong too."

"Don't care, fill it up," Amanda passed her glass.

"Me too," Ebele passed her's over.

"And me," Chanel did the same.

"You joining Percy?" Catherine asked already nursing a cup of the whiskey.

Percy shock his head, "nope. I need to be alert, in case Hecate goes crazy again."

"Oh loosen up Percy," Amanda rolled her eyes, "live a little! We are depressed from the match, if you don't drink with us it will make us even more sad!"

"Why would you feel sad if I don't drink?"

"Because it is seen as rude not to drink with you friends in France," Catherine explained as she hide a smirk behind her glass.

"Yes, very rude, also in Australia," Chanel agreed as she passed Percy a glass.

"And in Greece, so you would be disrespecting your own culture as well," Ebele pointed out.

Percy rolled his eyes, "if I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to get me drunk." The veela on Percy's neck giggled.

"We aren't, not really" Chanel shrugged, "you see it's rare for us to find a man to have a conversation with. We just want to make you comfortable is all."

Percy smiled, "well fine. But I swear to the Gods if Hecate destroys the camp because I was too drunk to stop her I'm blaming you."

Chanel giggled, "fair enough."

Percy looked at the amber liquid in his cup and sighed, 'what the hell?' He knocked back the drink and finished in one chug.

The veelas' eyes went wide.

"Percy! Why did you do that?!" Catherine asked in horror.

"Why? What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Oh shit, is this your first time drinking?" Ula asked.

"Ah….yeah?"

"Oh he's dead," Amanda laughed, "in three….two….one...and-"

Percy's eyes went wide. His throat suddenly exploded into flames as steams came out of Percy's ears. The son of Poseidon winced at the burning sensation as he coughed out multiple times. The veela toy on his shoulder patted his neck gently looking worried.

"Haha! That's hilarious!" Ula yelled out as she held her stomach laughing, "I haven't seen someone this stupid in all my life!"

"Percy, you need to learn how to drink properly," Chanel chuckled as she handed him a napkin, "here, so the drooling."

"Drooling? What-" Percy stopped as just then his mouth started to drool. He took the napkin and sighed, "great. Thanks Chanel. How did that happen?"

"One of the side effects of drinking too much firewhiskey at once," Katherine explained as she sipped her drink.

"Don't worry Percy, I'll teach you," Chanel said as she refilled Percy's cup. She smiled at him causing Percy to blush a little.

An hour later, and a few glasses of firewhiskey, Percy laughed out loud holding his sides, "so finally reach the island, we are exhausted, and Grover comes running towards us in a bloody wedding dress and a giant eye stuck on his forehead with a freaking cyclops chasing him! We ask him, 'dude! Who is chasing you?!' And he tells me with a straight face, 'that's my husband!'"

"What?!" Amanda yelled out.

"Yeah! It seemed the cyclops was half blind, so to escape Grover dressed up as a female cyclops and married the guy!"

"You are joking!"

"No! I'm not!"

Percy and the veela lost it as they laughed so hard they spilled their drinks. But none of them cared. Chanel leaned on Percy's shoulder laughing her ass off. She sat so close she was practically on his lap, but neither Percy or Chanel seemed to mind.

"Are you serious?!" Catherine snorted, "your friend dressed up in a wedding gown to escape a cyclops?!

"Yeah! Grover was my first friend in the world and was a satyr, which Cyclops love to eat!"

"I thought the last cyclops were gone from the Earth?" Ula asked.

"Not all of them. Most are just hiding, you can find them in the caribbean islands I think." Percy chuckled as he drank from his cup only to find it empty, "damn. Ula! Fill me up!"

The Greek veela picked up the bottle and frowned, "it's empty!"

The group groaned. "Oh come on! I was just getting into the drink!" Percy grumbled.

"Relax, I get us another bottle," Ula said as she got up and walked to the bar.

Percy was amazed, "how is she still walking straight? She drank more than the rest of us combined!"

"We told you, she can drink the entire Bulgarian team under the table," Catherine said with a chuckle.

Amanda suddenly got up and walked over to Percy's side of the table. She sat down and leaned on Percy's left side snuggling into his shoulder. Percy blinked in surprise while the other's just chuckled. Amanda looked up and smiled, "I hope you don't mind. I get sleepy easily. And you look like a soft pillow."

Percy blinked, "ah...yeah, sure. No problem," Percy blushed at the sight of the busty veela, but he quickly got over it.

"Hey Percy," Ebele called out as she leaned over the table more drawing Percy's attention, "I'm curious, when did you find out you were immune?"

"Honestly? About an hour ago during the beginning of the match. I didn't even know what Veela were until Hecate reminded me."

"Really? Do they not cover veela in...where did you study anyway?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, well actually I didn't really know I was magic for a long time," Percy told them, "I only recently found out and my aunt has been giving me a crash course is everything magical. So things might have slipped out here and there."

"I see," Amanda nodded, "I was taught along with the other veela in our colony in Italy. I believe it is the same with the others too."

"Not me," Catherine replied, "I studied in Beauxbatons remember?"

"Oh yes, that's the french magic school yes?" Percy recalled, "I remembered Hecate mention that it was a very old and powerful castle that was used as a secret shelter for wizards and witches during the French revolution yes?"

"You are correct Percy," Catherine said with a smirk as she puffed her chest out in pride, "Beauxbatons has a long and powerful history. It is known as one of the most modern and liberal schools in the world. The teachers are only the best in the world and unlike certain schools they allow all sorts of magical beings to learn."

"Be careful there Catherine, we can see your nose growing," Ula snorted as she returned back with a new bottle and filled everyone's drinks. She raised an eye at Amanda's new potions and smirked as she turned to Ebele and whispered something.

"Thanks Ula," Percy whistled, "tell me which is better, Hogwarts or Beauxbatons?"

"I would say Beauxbatons of course," Catherine huffed, "it is much more refined than Hogwarts."

"Don't' listen to her Percy, she's as biased as they come," Chanel chuckled as Catherin shot her a dirty look, "most would agree that Hogwarts is better. Beauxbatons is well and good in it's own right, especially because they include other magical beings. But Hogwarts is both older and more famous. Most would love to join there."

"Whatever, I still think Beauxbatons is better, best teachers and the best people. And there are so many places to hide and makeout. The gardens in the afternoon, the towers at night. From what I hear in Hogwarts the only place to spend time alone is in a dusty old broom closet. I pity you Percy."

Percy blushed, "r-right."

Chanel caught his blush, "Percy...you have kissed a girl, right?"

"Are you kidding? Look at him! He's gorgeous!" Amanda cried out, "who wouldn't' kiss him?!"

"And he's greek," Ebele pointed out, "and we all know what they say about greek men."

"What?" Ula asked.

"Great kissers."

"Oh, right," Ula giggled, "yeah they are."

"Percy...you didn't answer the question," Chanel looked at Percy as slowly the other veela turned to him.

Percy blushed in embarrassment. "I...well I never really got around to it. Life's been hard."

"Don't you have a girlfriend? Or even someone you like?" Amanda asked.

"I do….or rather I did….once. But she liked another guy," Percy said sadly, "and not I can't really do anything about it."

"Oh you poor thing," Ebele sighed, "I know how you feel. I liked a guy once, sweet guy. But he didn't like me."

"Why not?"

"She was a veela and he was a bigot," Ula growled, "he considered her less than human, the scum!"

Percy sighed, "Gods, I don't know what these wizards problem is! Don't those idiots realise blood purity doesn't matter?! I mean shit! They themselves got magic only because of the Gods!"

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked.

Percy blinked, he was drunk, but he still knew he had to keep the secret of the divine world safe. Percy cleared his throat, "I mean...well every pureblood was once a muggle born right? So obviously blood purity doesn't matter!"

Chanel chuckled into Percy's shoulder, "I like the way you think Percy. But many people won't see it that way."

Percy rolled his eyes, "then they can get bent."

Amanda smiled, she turned into Percy and put her hand around his neck stroking it. "Percy," she purred out his name, "do you want me to kiss you?" Percy turned red as he lost his voice. His hand automatically curled around Catherine's hips, tracing her curves. The veela smiled at this. She leaned closer, "good. Because I'm going to kiss you now."

Amanda moved closer, Percy could smell her warm breath on his face and the hint of vanilla. They were inches apart when suddenly Chanel grabbed Percy's head with both hands and turned his head towards her sealing his lips up against her own.

"Chanel! You bitch!" Amanda yelled.

Percy closed his eyes letting himself go pushing up against Chanel's lips. His other arm curled around her hips as he pulled the veela closer. They felt so soft and warm as Percy explored them with his own. She slowly bite into his lower lip before pulling back panting.

Percy stared, "that was..."

"...yeah," Chanel blinked. "Wow….you sure you never did that before?"

Percy nodded, "yeah...though I think I want to do that again."

"Good," Amanda grabbed his jaw and turned him to face her, "because you still owe me," she then pressed her lips against his and kissed him hungrily. She attacked his lip as she pushed up against him. Percy let her push him back again and again and she began to suck his lips.

Percy then pulled her in as he pushed into their kiss taking back control. He pushed into her lips as Amanda ran her hands through his hair moaning into his mouth. She licked his lips and plunged her tongue into his attacking every corner. She then finally pulled away, a bridge of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Wow," the italian veela blushed, "she wasn't joking."

Percy stared back, "holy shit."

"Was he any good?" Catherine asked.

Chanel smirked as she put a strand of hair behind her ear, "very good."

"1 to 10?"

"9," Amanda replied.

"9?! Seriously?!" Ula asked with a lowered jaw, she turned to Percy, "okay this I got to see!"

Percy blinked, "what?! Now?!" Ula got up and leaned over the table reaching around and grabbing Percy's collar and pulling him into a kiss. Percy was stunned for a second before he gave in and kissed back.

Ula then pulled away and sat back down. "Huh...not bad."

"So what they say about greek men is true huh?" Catherine asked chuckling.

Ula nodded, "see for yourself."

"No!" Chanel said grabbing Percy by the collar, "he's mine! Amanda was okay, and maybe Ula, but you aren't getting your hands on him!"

Catherine sighed, "come on Channel, don't be like that! Learn to share."

"Back off bitch!" Chanel rose up, "he's mine!"

"Says who?!" Amanda got on her feat as well as she started to growl, "I was about to kiss him before you interfered!"

"Yes well I saw him before you did!" Chanel got up as well.

"Oh please! You think he would want you over me?! Better much better equipped that you," Amanda huffed flaunting her bigger bust.

"Hey Percy!" Ebele jumped over and grabbed Percy kissing him. She then broke the kiss and turned to the two veela currently glaring at her. "What? You were taking forever and I got bored!"

"And now me," Catherine reached across the table and kissed Percy as well. The demigod was left stunned as the french veela's skilled tongue made his mouth into her personal playground. Catherine seemed to pull Percy's very soul out off his body as she slowly broke the kiss panting shallow breaths. "Well...that's wasn't that bad was it?"

"Catherine!" Amanda and Chanel hissed.

"He's a good kisser," the french veela looked into his eyes in amazement, "and he has the most beautiful green eyes. Like the sea before a storm, a strong powerful storm the swoops one away if they aren't careful."

Amanda and Chanel sat down as they all looked into Percy's eyes. Their breaths became heavy as they stared into each other, the alcohol made the idea in all their heads seem more and more fun.

For a single moment Percy felt regret, but he realised there was no chance of his old life coming back. He needed to move forward.

Percy leaned forward and kissed Chanel on the lips. The veela was stunned but did nothing as she melted into the demigod's touch. Amanda then grabbed Percy and kissed him, hungry for his touch. When they finally stopped Percy could feel himself getting turned on as the veelas around him looked at him with lust.

"That's it, come with me," Chanel grabbed Percy by the hand and pulled him off the table. They walked across the party tent, most of the occupants was ether drunk or distracted by Hecate was giving a long inspirational speech about unity and hard work.

Percy didn't ask anything, he let the veela take him into a bright blue tent near the Bulgarian one. The inside was a small apartment with multiple beds and hammocks near the edges.

Chanel turned to him and locked her lips against his. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. The others walked in and zipped up the entrance to the tent closing them in away from the outside world.

Chanel broke the kiss as Amanda took her place, she pushed back Percy's hoodie sending the mini veela on Percy's shoulder flying away to the ground. She looked up and growled but they ignored her as Amanda traced kisses down his neck. Percy shivered at the veela's touch, he felt Catherine's hands wrap around his back as she blew into his ear and whispered sweet nothingness.

Amanda grabbed Percy's shirt by the collar and ripped tit open, staring down at his body with open want.

"Holy shit," I gasped as she looked at Percy's toned body, "you have the body of a greek god."

Percy smirked, "and I'm surrounded my greek goddess."

The seemed to push Ebele over the edge as she jumped Percy pushing him into a bed. The greek veela got on top of him and began kissing him senseless running her hands down his abs as Percy cupped her shapely behind.

Everyone started to strip out of their clothes joining in as they felt each and every part of their body. Alcohol and lust filled the air as Percy found himself being dominated by five veela.

The demigod however wasn't' going to take this lying down. He pushed back roughly using his increased strength, grabbing them and exploring every inch of their perfect bodies with his hands and lips.

Chanel unbuttoned his pants and threw them to the side. No one said a word of meaning as they moaned and groaned into the night. Percy felt his divine stamina being tested to its very limits, but he found himself more than willing to explore each veela passionately.

* * *

Hecate waved back, "and don't forget, next time you kick their ass!" The bulgarian team raised their glasses and cheered the goddess.

Smiling the goddess walked out of the Bulgarian team tent and sighed, everyone was still celebrating but she was already bored. She couldn't find Percy though and decided to look for him.

Casting a tracking spell Hecate found herself following the spell towards a small tent near the Bulgarians'. As she walked closer the goddess heard moans coming out of the tent as a woman cried out in pleasure. Growing curious Hecate opened the tent cover and peaked inside.

Percy was on a bed thrusting furiously into Chanel, her screams were muffled by Amanda's core over her mouth as the veela smiled in pleasure. Catherine and Ula were on Percy's sides, taking turns kissing the demigod while Ebele sat back and watching with one hand down her skirt.

Immediately she looked away and shut the tent. The goddess was blushing in embarrassment. 'Damn….guess cheerleaders are flexible. Seriously Percy, five veelas? You are stretching your luck,' the goddess chuckled and snapped her fingers casting a huge range of protections wards over the tent. This way no one would come an interrupt her ward and his fun.

Whistling the goddess walked away with a kick in her step. 'Hm...I wonder if Dionysus is doing anything right now?'

* * *

The next day Percy woke up with a groan. His head was spinning, it felt like someone had smashed it open with a jack hammer. He opened his eyes and found himself in bed sweaty and naked. And he wasn't alone.

Catherine and Chanel had their heads on his arms, Chanel's long blond hair spread across chest with a blanket covering their nude bodies. Amanda and Ula slept in each other's arms near the bottom while Ebele had her arms around Chanel.

Percy blinked, 'did I? Did we...' a flood of memories came back to the demigod making him smile fondly, 'holy shit...that was amazing!'

Chanel stirred awake as she blinked away her sleepiness. She looked up at Percy, "morning lover boy."

"Morning," Percy smiled back as he leaned forward and kissed her. "Last night was amazing."

"Yes, it was," she grinned, "we have to do that again."

"Now?"

"No, my legs are still numb," Chanel grumbled as she glared at Percy, "you need to learn to be gentle Percy."

"Hehe, sorry. Kind of got carried away," Percy kissed her again when he felt Catherine stirring awake.

"What happened?" the french veela asked as she looked around and then noticed her state of undress. She blinked, "did we…." she looked at Percy and then the others as a red blush took over her face, "well...this is going to be awkward."

"We need to get up," Chanel removed Ebele's arm around her and slowly got up. Percy's eyes were glued to her body as she got off the bed and walked to the their clothes thrown across the room. Percy stared at her shapely rear as she bent over and picked up her clothes.

"Chanel, I think you are provoking him again," Catherine chuckled as Percy blushed.

"Good," Chanel threw Percy and Catherine their clothes, "get dressed, I'm hungry."

"Should we wake up the others?" Percy asked.

"No, let them sleep, they are late risers anyway," Catherine said as she put on her clothes.

"Especially Amanda, poor thing must be exhausted," Chanel said as she finished dressing up.

"What? Why?" Percy pulled on his pants.

"Because you were merciless," Catherine giggled, "don't you remember? They way you attacked her breasts, it was like you were going to rip them off."

"Oh Gods," Percy remembered in horror, "what did I do?"

"Hey it's not just her," Chanel grumbled, "you were rough on all off us. Really Percy you must learn to control your strength."

Percy sighed, "right, right," he held up his shirt and found all the buttons ripped off. He turned to Catherine and raised an eyebrow, "really?"

The french veela shrugged, "we were impatient."

Percy rolled his eyes as he put on his shirt and zipped up his hoodie over it. The mini veela that Hecate charmed for him was sleeping below the massive pile of clothes. Percy chuckled as he carefully picked her up and up her into his hoodie pocket.

Once all of them were dressed and made to look like they didn't just spend the night screwing each others brains out Percy opened the tent flap and they waked out.

"God my legs hurt," Chanel grumbled.

Percy winced, "sorry."

They began walked out when they stopped. The camp site was completely destroyed. People were walking around with bandages on their head helping carrying over what they could. Entire section of the camp site was burnt and people's tents were ripped to shreds. Percy could see smoke coming from the center of the camp site where ministry officials seemed to be gathering.

Percy blinked, "please...please tell me Hecate didn't get drunk again!"

* * *

 **Suprise motherfuckers! That's right! I beat you were expecting Percy to jump out there and fight death eaters weren't you? Well ah ha! Suprise again!**

 **I always thought** **Dionysus** **was a boreing God, but if he can help you bed five veela than all hail Dionysus!**

 **Anyway the reason I posted two chapters back to back is because I decided to take a break from writing this story and focus on my other ones. Don't worry I'm not abandoning it, I'm simply choosing to focus my attention elsewhere for now.**

 **The next chapter will be up sometime in two weeks or so.**


	11. Chapter 11

"I still can't believe you thought I destroyed half the camp," Hecate chuckled as she and Percy walked down the ministry of magic to the department of magical law enforcement of the DMLE. Today was the 27th, two days after the quidditch finals. Percy had finally been summoned in order to register as an animagus.

"I'm sorry but the last time you got drunk you turned the living room into a bed of sunflowers," Percy said with a shrug, "can you blame me?" Percy walked briskly wearing his navy blue robes with his father's trident stitched on his sleeves and a pegasus on his back.

"Hey I'll have you know I haven't gotten drunk in over three months!" Hecate called back.

"That doesn't make me think any less of you," Percy shivered. Percy turned serious, "these death eaters...why didn't you stop them?"

Hecate raised an eyebrow, "I can't get involved with humans Percy, you know that."

"What about Harry?"

"I just talk to Harry Percy, I don't actually do anything to improve and ruin the way his life progresses. I'm not involving myself in such a way that it would change his life."

"Other than flirting with him you mean."

"He does turn a shade of red quite similar to a pomegranate juice," Hecate giggled, "but yes, flirting is perfectly allowed because as you know Gods can in fact mate with mortals."

"Is this your way of telling me you want to screw Harry? Because I don't know how I feel about that," Percy shivered.

"Hey you have no right to judge me Mr. 'I slept with five veelas at the same time'. By the way have I ever congratulated you for that? It really is an achievement you know. Not many have the stamina to keep up with one, let alone five. I should get you an award for that one. Really demigod stamina is a gift!"

Percy blushed red as the mini veela Hecate had bought at the world finals sat on his shoulder yawing. Percy had decided to keep the veela around, as a reminder of that night. He had actually grown attached to the little thing, he even named her Kelly.

"R-right," Percy coughed trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Have any of them kept in touch?"

"Chanel does," Percy replied, "and Amanda as well. Catherine promised to write but hasn't yet. Ebele and Ula...well I don't really know."

"Hm...well if you are going to have a social life now we should probably get you an owl soon. You can't expect to keep using the owl they messaged you with, you would never be able to message them first! And girls hate that sort of thing Percy, just saying."

"R-right," Percy stammered as Kelly chuckled on his shoulder.

They entered the lift and got off at level 2. The hallway was crowded with people dressed in red robes running around in a hurry. They were aurors, the police of the magical world and from the looks of things they all had their hands full.

"Why are they so on edge?" Percy asked as he saw a few aurors shot him suspicious looks.

"It's because of the death eater attack," Hecate explained, "they are worried that it might be a sign that Voldemort has come back, especially since his symbol was found floating above the woods."

"You mean that skull with the snake?" Percy asked as he remembered seeing the imagine a little while after he and the others woke up.

"Yes, they are currently trying to find out why this happened in the first place. If it was just for shits and giggles or it is a sign for something far more dangerous to come," Hecate lead Percy down the corridor to a double door that lead to a large room resembling a police precinct.

"Hello," called an older puggy witch sitting behind a desk that had the label 'reception', "may I help you?"

"Yes, we are here for an animagus registration," Hecate said with a charming smile.

"Right, let me just check," the witch pulled out a large record book and looked over several columns of notes. She then found the registration order and nodded, "right on time. Are you the one who wishes to register?"

"Oh no dear, not me. My ward," Hecate stepped aside allowing the witch to finally notice Percy.

The older witch raised an eyebrow as she blinked in surprise, "him? But he looks like a Hogwarts student!"

"Indeed," Hecate beamed with pride, "and I'll have you know he's got 9 OWLs under his belt." Hecate grinned looking like a proud parent showing off their child.

"Really? Well I suppose that is impressive. Well anyway it's not my place to judge," the witch looked at Percy and smiled, "I must say young man you have truly accomplished something amazing. There are only 7 animagi registered in this century! And you will be number 8!"

Percy looked proud of the fact, "thank you ma'am. I worked hard for this. But if it wasn't for my aunt I don't think I could have even transfigured a tooth pick."

Hecate grinned wider, "right you are Percy!"

The old witch chuckled, "such a lovely family. Now here is your registry number, we have assigned an auror to test you and help you out with the animagus registration process. If you need any help or have questions please don't be afraid to ask."

Hecate and Percy thanked the woman and walked into the DMLE. There were aurors sitting at their desks filling out paperwork of some kind. Each had a plaque on their desk with their name and registration number on it.

"What's our aurors name?" Percy asked.

Hecate looked at the note they were given, "Nymphadora Tonks. Gods, the poor girl. Which mother would ever name their child such a thing?"

Percy chuckled, "yeah. Let's see," Percy walked to the nearest Auror's desk, a tall man with blonde hair that was white near his temples. He was looking over a file when Percy cleared his throat grabbing his attention, "ah, excuse me sir, can you tell me where I can find officer Nymphadora Tonks?"

The blonde aurora raised an eyebrow, "why do you want to know where the rookie is?"

"Well I'm here for my animagus registration and she's my assigned auror," Percy explained.

The blonde man looked Percy up and down clearly not impressed, "rrright. Sure. Look we don't mind Tonks bringing her boy toys to work, but there is such a thing as personal integrity. Tell your girlfriend that next time you two make out."

Percy blinked, "dude….seriously, what the hell? I'm not her boyfriend, I'm just here to-"

"-Yes yes, I know, you are here to 'register' an animagus form," the wizard used air quotes as he rolled his eyes, "she's three desk down and to the left. And if I catch you two playing hookie I will have her fired, got that?"

Percy blinked as he walked away saying nothing. He turned to Hecate, "what was that?"

"Can't really blame him, seeing someone so young attempting to become an animagus is a big thing, let alone actually succeeding."

"But the way he acted! I'm mean shit, he must hate this woman's guts! Just who is this Nymphadora?!"

"Who the hell said my name?!" a cry came out. Suddenly a witch with short bright pink hair came running out of her desk looking around with an angry growl, "come out right now and I won't hurt you!"

Percy and Hecate blinked. "Huh….well that's new," Hecate commented as she looked the witch over, "I didn't think I would ever find a witch with actual style."

Percy nodded, "yeah," he could help but stare at the way the auror was dressed. The pink hair alone made her stand out, not to mention the leather straps around her wrist and the tight fitting clothes that looked skin tight.

"Excuse me, are you auror Nymphadora?" Percy asked.

The witch looked at Percy and blinked, "ah, yeah. But please, call me Tonks. I don't much like my first name."

Percy shrugged, "can't blame you on that."

Tonks looked Percy over and nodded, "right. So why exactly are you looking for me?"

"Oh, right, well I'm here for my animagus registration. I think you are my assigned auror yes?"

Tonks blinked, "wait, seriously? You? You are my registry duty?"

"Yes, me, why? What's wrong?"

"Well it's just...well I didn't expect someone so young."

Percy looked her over, "says the auror dressed like she just came out off a sale in hot topic."

"Oye! I'm a punk Yanky! Not goth!"

Percy shrugged, "what's the difference?"

"The difference being that I don't want to kill myself over the stupidest things!"

"Actually I believe the suicidal goth kids are called emos. Totally different."

"Wait...so what the hell is Goth?"

Percy shrugged, "beats me. I thought punks and goths were the same."

Tonks grinned, "you….I like you," she extended a hand, "Tonks."

Percy took the offered hand and shock it, "Percy. Percy Jackson."

"And I'm Hecate," Hecate spoke up, "in case you were wondering."

Tonks blinked, "oh, sorry. Are you his mother?"

"Aunt actually," Hecate smiled, "and it's okay, girls tend to ignore me when they are too busy flirting with my ward. I'm used to it."

Tonks' hair went red in embarrassment as she immediately took back her hand. "Hecate!" Percy hissed, "when did that ever happen?!"

"Well….just now I think," the goddess replied back with a smirk.

Percy groaned, "sorry about that auror Tonks. My aunt is somewhat of a pain," Percy noticed Tonks' hair was now suddenly bright red, "woah. Your hair."

"What?" Tonks looked up seemingly just now realizing the change, "oh right. Don't worry that happens from time to time."

Hecate narrowed her eyes, "you are a metamorphmagus right?"

Tonks grinned, "yup! You have good eyes lady!"

Percy looked confused, "I'm sorry, metamorphmagus?"

"Wait, you are here for an animagus test and you don't even know what a metamorphmagus is?" Tonks asked looking suspicious.

"I'm not very good with books and remembering things," Percy rubbed his head in embarrassment, "I'm more of a practical guy myself."

"Well you see Percy a metamorphmagus is a witch or wizards that can transform parts of their body at will. They can change to look like anybody. Blue hair, long hair, short hair, frizzy hair. You think it, they can change it."

"Wow," Percy blinked, "so wait are they like," Percy stopped and realised Tonks was there with them. He cleared his throat and switched to ancient greek easly [isn't that the same ability Aphrodite and a few of her children have?]

Hecate nodded, [correct Percy. Aphrodite has a similar power, though hers is much more powerful as it automatically changes her face to whatever the looker finds the most attractive. Meaning if you look at her she will probably look like a veela.]

[I am not in love with veelas!] Percy yelled back as Hecate laughed at his embarrassment. Percy sighed and turned to Tonks, "sorry about her. The doctor says she's half mad and will probably die any day now."

"Oh please Percy, the day I die is the day you become a god," Hecate rolled her eyes, "anyway we are wasting time. Tonks! Let's get this show on the road!"

Tonks blinked, "ah, right. Follow me."

Tonks lead them through the DMLE towards the back. While they walked Percy started to chat with the auror once more. "So how exactly does one become a metamorphmagus?"

"Well you can't really become one. It's something you have to be born with. It's like a natural talent passed down through the family."

"So one of your parents is a metamorphmagus too?"

"No….well honestly my powers just kind of showed up randomly. No one on my mom's side had the ability for a few generations. And my dad's muggle born so his side is out off the question as well."

"I see, well then what's the difference between simply transfiguring one's face and your powers? Like if I wanted I could just change my face to look like yours and charm my hair as well."

"Well that's true, but I can do that without a wand. And I don't have to worry about botching it up because I have perfect control over my powers whereas even a transfiguration master can make mistakes."

"I see...very interesting," Percy wondered if a child of Aphrodite had once been with a magical being and that their resulting children were blessed with this power. It was very much possible, especially considering how random demigods were with their powers.

"So where are you from Percy?"

"Well I'm from America, but I moved here after some family drama."

"Oh? Like what?"

'Well my grandfather tried to kill my dad and his siblings by possessing my cousin. I stopped him and was sent back in time,' Percy chuckled, but obviously didn't say that. "It's complicated."

"Right. Got it," Tonks nodded as they reached a door. Tonks pushed the door and suddenly tripped.

Percy reacted and quickly grabbed her by the hips pulling her up, "are you okay?"

Tonks grumbled, "hehe, yeah. Sorry about that. My sense of balance is shit." She looked down and found Percy's hand still on her hip, she gave him a flirty smile, "you know Percy you can let go right?"

Percy blushed, "r-right. Sorry."

Tonks giggled but walked forward. Behind the door was a large room with tiles on the wall and targets near the back. "This is our training area, we usually come here to let off some steam, but for now we can use it for your assessment."

Percy nodded, "right, Kelly, wake up," the mini veela rubbed her eyes as she looked up and nodded at Percy. She jumped off his shoulder and floated towards Hecate who caught her and put her to sleep in her pocket.

"I'm sorry, but was that a tiny little veela cheerleader?" Tonks asked with wide eyes.

Percy nodded, "yeah, I got her at the quidditch finals."

"Wait, you were there during the attack? Did you get hurt?" Tonks asked with concern.

"No I was fine, I...I was with a friend. We managed to stay safe," Percy danced around the issue of the mini orgy easily.

Hecate snorted, "yeah, you stayed safe alright." Percy shot her a glare that simply made the goddess laugh even harder.

"Right," Tonks said confused, "well then let's begin," she reached into a pocket and pulled out a small note pad. She then enlarged it with her wand and started fill the form up. When she was down she nodded to Percy, "right. So what exactly is your animagus form?"

"A pegasus," Percy replied.

Tonks snorted, "right, and I'm secretly a unicorn. Seriously mate, what is it?"

Percy rolled his eyes. He leapt to the side and transformed in a blur of black. In Percy place was a black horse with sea green eyes, his wings however were folded in tight, they almost seemed invisible.

Tonks smiled, "so you're a horse. You could just say that you know. No shame in-admitting….woah."

Percy flared out his wings spreading them out wide as he rose his fore legs letting out a powerful neigh. " _Now do you believe me?_ "

Tonks dropped her pad and jaw as she stared at Percy's form. She blinked a couple of times in complete disbelief, "woah."

Percy then transformed back standing with a wide smirk on his face, "told you so."

"Mate….that was bloody brilliant," Tonks whispered, "can I see it again?"

Percy shrugged as he changed back looking down at Tonks. The metamorphmagus reached up and touched Percy's neck, "so soft," she went to his sides and felt his folded wings, "they are beautiful." Tonks couldn't help it as she imagined riding the winged horse in the open air, "can you actually fly with these?"

Percy transformed back, "I don't know. Haven't tried yet."

"What?! Your animagus form is a fucking Pegasus and you haven't even tried to fly yet?!"

Percy winced, "well I wanted to wait and register first before anything else. If I was going to fly then I would need to be somewhere open. I didn't want to risk getting caught and then thrown into Azkaban just because I didn't register."

Tonks grumbled, "right...sorry about that," she picked up her pad and filled it out. "Okay, change back, I need to check it out fully and make sure you did mess something up. It will take a few minutes so keep the form up okay?"

Percy nodded as he did just that. Tonks then took over an hour examining every inch of Percy's body, she checked his legs distance, his wingspan, his mane and even his eyes. When she checked his under side she avoided going near his groin, luckily for them both, avoiding a very awkward situation.

When she was done Percy transformed back, "so how did I do Tonks?"

"Well I have to say this is probably the first ever recorded magical creature transformation," Tonks looked over her notes, "the moment this gets out you are going to be famous Percy."

"Shit," Percy grumbled, "that's going to be a problem."

"Why? Percy you might become as famous as Harry Potter!"

Percy grumbled, "yeah, no thanks. It would just be a pain in the ass...look is there anyway you can keep this hush hush?"

"You're kidding right? The moment I submit my report people are going start asking questions. You are the 8th ever recorded animagus in the world and the first with a magical creature. People are going to go crazy over this!"

"It's okay Percy, we'll deal with the fall out together," Hecate reassured him, "thank you auror Tonks for your time. When can we expect Percy's form to be registered?"

"Well it should be done the moment I give in the paper work," Tonks informed them, "come with me and we can get it done right now."

Tonks lead them back through the DMLE office and into the an office in the back. Percy leaned towards Hecate, [do you have a plan?]

[Yes. Just leave it to me and stop worrying about it. Just go ahead and keep flirting with the auror Percy boy,] Hecate winked.

Percy growled, [I wasn't flirting with her Hecate. I was just being nice]

[Were you being nice when you grabbed her by the hips and forgot to let go?]

[That was….I was just…..I hate you.]

"Sure you do," Hecate smirked triumphantly.

"What language is that?" Tonks asked.

"That? Oh it's greek," Percy explained.

"Greek? I thought you were American."

"I am, my dad is Greek though and he taught me. So is my aunt so we talk in greek from time to time."

"Huh, cool. My mom's family was from Rome, but they have been here since like forever. She used to say that my family taught each generation how to speak latin in order to remember our roots, but I never really got the hang of it."

Percy shrugged, "might as well not bother. Greek is hundred times better than Latin."

"Really?" Tonks raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Yeah. Everything cool about Rome is just a cheap rip off of Greece. The Gods, the battle strategies, blah blah blah."

"Right, and unlike the Greek we romans managed to conquer half of Europe," Tonks grinned.

"Hey Tonks, I don't know if you know this, but apparently some greek guy named Alexander the Great conquered half the world. Pretty amazing right?"

"Roman orgies."

"Greek orgies."

"Roman established the basis of democracy."

"Based on the ideas the greek put forth."

"Romans have gladiators."

"We have the spartans."

"Romans had the longest lasting empire in history."

"And they still didn't figure out that a toga was imple a giant blanket."

Tonks chuckled, "okay, I'll give you that one."

Percy grinned back, "thanks. So you have been an auror long?"

"Yup, just started working here this year. Finished Auror training around June and I am not officially an auror. That's why I got stuck with the animagus registration duty instead of actually auror work."

"Well think of it like this, you are going to be the one who reports the first ever magical animagus transformation. Lucky you. Your name will be in bold letters right below mine."

"Below?"

"Fine, next too. But it will be in a smaller font."

Tonks shrugged, "fine. As long as they don't use my full name."

"Why do you hate your name so much? Anyway? Sure it's kind of boring but usually people would just use a nickname or something. I do it myself."

"Really? So Perseus is your full name?"

"Yeah, but please, call me Percy."

"Right, well I just don't like my name. It means 'gift of the nymphs' seriously who the hell names someone that?!"

Percy shrugged, "well it's bad, but you could shorten it, like say Nym or something. Or even Dora. I know a Dora, used to be my lunch lady in school."

"Well that's nice, but I don't want to be called a lunch lady. Tonks is just fine."

Percy shrugged but said nothing. Hecate and Kelly walked back a few steps controlling their laughter as Percy and Tonks continued to talk about how Percy became an animagus.

They reached a small office in the back and Tonks walked inside. The room was filled with shelves as far as the eyes can see, both upwards and sideways. Behind the counter was an elderly wizard with a large beard reading a book.

"Oye Fargus! I got you a report to submit," Tonks walked over with a smile.

The wizard looked up and smiled, "ah little Nymphadora, so nice to see you."

Tonks growled, "don't call me Nymphadora. Here, an animagus registration form."

Fargus took the paper and looked them over, "I see. Ah, I haven't seen one of these in a long time. I remember Minerva McGonagall herself coming here to submit her own form. I was only a clerk at the time but….Nymphadora….what is this?"

"You aren't reading that wrong Fargus," Tonks grinned as she pointed to Percy, "his animagus form really is a pegasus."

"What?!" Fargus yelled as he jumped out off his seat with an agility that shouldn't be possessed by a man his age. "You boy? You are an animagus?!"

Percy nodded, "yeah, Percy, Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you."

Fargus turned to Tonks, "you aren't trying to take the mickey out of me are you Nymphadora?"

"No. And stopping calling my Nymphadora, I told you too call me Tonks."

"W-why this is extraordinary! If this is true then you are the first ever registered animagus that has a magical creature as his animagus form! When the press heres off this there is going to be a media storm for sure!"

"Actually we were kind of hoping you could keep this quite Fargus," Tonks asked as she leaned over the counter, "they want their privacy, so you know.."

"What? And let such an important event such as this be forgotten to the sand of time?! Never!"

"Please sir, I really don't want the attention," Percy pleaded.

"Young man you don't understand what an important step you have just achieved in the history of magic! You can change into a magical creature! Such a thing mustn't' be hidden away like some scandalous secret! It has been shown off proudly! Your privacy is but a small sacrifice in the giant scheme of things!"

"Excuse me," Hecate finally spoke up drawing everyone's attention to her. "Can you please come with me for a second?"

Fargus blinked, "and who might you be?"

"I'm his aunt, Percy is my ward, please mr. Fargus, it will only take a moment," Hecate gestured to one corner of the room. Fargus looked weary but nodded as he stepped from behind the counter and walked with Hecate.

"Oh he's going to get it now," Percy smirked.

"I don't know. Fargus is a pretty tough nut. Not even his wife can get him to do something that would break the rules even a tiny bit," Tonks replied.

"Yeah well you don't know my aunt Hecate," Percy snickered, "I'll give him five minutes."

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "is that a bet?"

"And if it is?"

Tonks grinned, "all right, you're on. If your aunt manages to convince Fargus you win, but if she doesn't then I win."

"Alright, what are the prizes?"

"Well, if I win I want a ride."

"A ride?"

"Yup, I have never ridden a pegasus before, hell I don't think any witch has ever ridden one before. I don't think anyone has, ever. So I want to ride one, even if you can't fly."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "so you want to ride me huh?"

Tonks' eyes went wide, "I-I didn't mean it mean it like that. Perv."

Percy chuckled, "sorry. Couldn't help it. Anyway, sure, sounds fair. And if I win…." Percy thought about it and slowly smiled, "dinner. I want you to take me out for dinner."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Tonks smirked.

"Yup, and you're buying," Percy smirked, "anyway, what do you say? Deal?"

Tonks chuckled, "deal. P.s. I don't like chinese food."

"Pizza okay?"

"Since when is pizza not okay?"

Hecate and Fargus soon came back with the older man looking shaken. He looked to Percy and gulped. Hecate shoot him a smile and the man flinched, "reconsidering I believe it would be best if your secret wasn't shared publicly. After all that would draw attention yourself and your abilities. So I shall do my best to keep the registration as quiet as possible, for your safety of course."

Percy nodded, "of course. Thank you Mr. Fargus, you're the man."

The wizard smiled as he went behind his counter and quickly started filling in his paper work. Tonks turned to Hecate and whispered, "how did you do that?"

"Trade secret," the goddess whispered back.

"So when are you free?" Percy asked.

Tonks smiled, "well I'm just starting out on the force here, so I don't really get free days off. But I will be free in like two weeks, that okay?"

"Not really, I'll be in Hogwarts by then, it might be a little difficult," Percy hummned.

"What?!" Tonks screamed, "you're in Hogwarts?!"

Percy blinked, "ah, yeah. I just joined, I'll be in my sixth year, why?"

"S-sixth year?! Your a sixth year?!" Tonks looked scared. Hecate giggled causing the girl to turn red both in face and hair. "I-I'm sorry but I can't keep up the deal! Goodbye!"

"Wait! Why-" Percy began but Tonks was already gone as she ran into the DMLE as fast as she could. She even tripped and fell halfway, but got up so fast she looked like a track runner.

Percy turned to Hecate, "what was that about?"

Hecate rolled her eyes, "you really are clueless aren't you?"

"Well then care to enlighten me?"

"Sigh, it's simple Percy. She's older than you, probably by a few years. So when you told her you were just in Hogwarts she probably felt embarrassed that she was flirting with an underaged boy."

"But I'm not underage! At least not in the wizarding world!"

"Yes, but she doesn't know that does she? Etherway she probably is scared about people calling her a cradle robber or something."

Percy blinked, "do you think I should go after her?"

"No, there is no point. You'll be leaving to Hogwarts in a few days, you and her won't really work out."

Percy grumbled, "burger."

"Actually it's bugger Percy."

"Oh? Right, bugger."

They waited for a few minutes for Fargus to finish up his work and soon walked out with Percy's fully registered an an animagus. Fargus assured them he would keep it a secret for as long as he could, but if people start asking questions he won't be able to stop them.

Hecate and Percy then apparated to Diagon alley. The place was crowded filled with younger children shopping for their Hogwarts list.

"What are we doing here?" Percy asked.

"Well we agreed to get an owl yes? After all if you wish to continue to talk too those five veelas you slept with you will need someone to carry those letters."

Percy nodded as he looked away, "r-right."

They walked to Eeylops Owl Emporium, a small dark shop near the northern limits of the alley. There were cages hung up outside with owls inside of them hooting at everyone that passed by. They stepped inside and found themselves in an enclave filled with owl cages.

"See anything you like?" Hecate asked.

"I don't know. Owls are more of a child of Athena thing."

"Alright, let's see...how about that one?" Hecate pointed at a brown and black owl with a round head and big amber eyes.

Percy shrugged, "why not?" Percy approached the cage and looked at the bird, "hey little guy. Do you want to come with me?"

The owl looked at him sideways and flapped it's wings.

Percy smiled, "I guess that's a yes." The called the shop keeper over and asked to pack up the bird. Percy reached home and set up a cage of the owl in his room. He opened the cage and the small elf owl, which was it's breed as Percy later found out, flew at perched itself on the stand.

Percy smiled, "okay little guy, what do I call you?" Percy stroked its plumage, when suddenly the owl bent down and bite him. Percy drew back his finger, "dude! Not cool!"

"Hoot!" the owl hooted back as it flapped it's wings and glared at Percy.

The son of Poseidon sighed, "great, guess you hate me then. That's not even fair, is it because I'm a son of Poseidon? Is this like the children of Athena and spiders? DId Athena curse me so that all owls hate me?"

"Hey Percy, how's our new friends adjusting?" Hecate asked walking in.

"Not good, he hates me," Percy grumbled.

"Really?" Hecate stroked the owl who purred at her touch, "he seems to like me."

"Good for you. He still hates me," Percy groaned, "stupid chosen animal of Athena."

"Hoot!" the owl screeched as it took off at started scratching Percy mercilessly. Fortunately for him the curse of Achilles was still in effect, unfortunately his robes were not part of the curse.

"Oh come on!" Percy looked at his ruined sleeves and groaned, "I liked this robe."

"Oh relax, you can just reparo it later," Hecate picked up the owl and cooed at it, "so cute! We need to name it. Any suggestions?"

"Yeah, dumb motherfucker," Percy grumbled as he cast the repairing charm on his robes making them look brand new again.

The owl shoot him a glare which Hecate mirrored. "Meany. Let's see….how about….Twister?!"

"No," Percy rolled his eyes, "I won't send mail through an owl that is named after a stupid game based on colours."

"Fine….Paarthurnax?"

"No...too cold blooded."

"Winged death?"

"Now I know you're joking."

"Beak?"

"No, and before you say 'Claw', no to that as well."

"Fine….Hoothoot."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "not bad….although it is strangely familiar."

"Great! Hoothoot it is! Simple, uncomplex and funny!" Hecate grinned. Even Hoothoot hooted in joy. Percy however just grumbled, "oh relax Percy, I'm sure Hoothoot will come to love you as well."

"Yeah, sure," Percy grumbled, "anyway I'm going to write a few letters now, think Hoothoot will deliver them even if he hates my guts?"

"He's a well trained carrier owl, he will do it no problem. Just don't try and touch him too much, he might scratch you."

"It's okay, I have thick skin," Percy grumbled.

"Right, well then don't forget I want you up bright an early tommorow. I want you to train you animagus transformation more. It can be very useful for the future you know. And if you master partial transformation you can use it if you ever decide to have an orgy again with those five veela. Why if you wipe out your horse co-"

"Okay that's enough!" Percy pushed Hecate and Hoothoot out, "out! Out! Out!"

"Don't stay up too late!" Hecate chuckled as she and Hoothoot walked away.

The next day morning Percy a letter to Harry, telling him how excited her was too see him and start Hogwarts and a letter to his veela 'friends'.

Hecate took Percy and apparated him to the middle of a giant field of grass. There was a forest near the background and a small farm far away over a hill. Percy looked around and found himself on the side of a mountain with the wind blowing strongly across the field.

"Why are we here?" Percy asked.

"Oh come on Percy, use your head."

Percy thought about it for a moment and replied, "you want me to fly here?! Are you serious?!"

Hecate grinned, "yup! Figured it was finally time! Now hop to it Percy! I want to see a son of Poseidon fly!"

"You realized you just said a oxymoron right?" Percy grumbled as he ran forward and jumped transforming into his pegasus form. He trotted around the grassy field for a moment before he threw open his wings and flapped them.

They felt strange weird, heavy weights that he weren't used. Percy felt the way they moved, the way they were attached to his back. He looked across the field and lowered his head.

'Alright Percy think this true. Think of all the times Blackjack took you flying, how he moved, how he acted.'

Percy reared back and charged forward. He spread his wings out wide and felt the air rush through his wings. He stretched them out to their limits and kicked his legs up, jumping into the air. Percy then flapped his wings, sending a gust of wind down while throwing him across the air.

'Steady! Steady!' Percy flapped his wings over and over, generating thrust upwards. Percy left his legs free as his wings took him higher and higher into the sky. He looked down and saw the field below grow more and more smaller as he flew towards the clouds.

Percy neighed in joy as he sword into the fluffy white clothes, feeling the moisture on his skin and feathers as he broke through to the air above. His legs galloped across the clouds, his heart beating faster and faster from pure joy. He let out a might cry as he flew up and over himself before flying down.

Percy let his instincts take over as he slowed down by cupping his wings. He reached the ground and safely landed trotting to a halt in front of Hecate.

"Had fun?" The goddess asked.

Percy turned into his human form and smirked, "Oh Gods yeah. Now I know why Zeus doesn't let the rest of us fly in his domain, he wants to hogg it all for himself!"

Hecate chuckled, "I think you are right Percy. Now, you think you are up for giving me a ride?"

Percy grinned, he turned into his pegasus form and needed loudly, " _get on!_ "

Hecate smiled as she climbed over Percy's shoulder tucking her legs between his neck and wings. Percy then charged forward and flew up into the air. Hecate wrapped her arms around his neck screaming in joy, "YAHOOOOOO!"

 **September 1st**

Percy stood in King's cross station with his trunk all packed and shrunk inside his pocket. He wore muggle set of clothes, complete with a black hoodie and carried Hoothoot cage under his arm. Kelly the mini veela was sleepy so Percy tucked her into his hoodie which she used as a tiny hammock to sleep in.

"Now did you remember to take everything?" Hecate asked, "wand? Sword? Watch? Cauldron?"

"Yes, yes, yes and yes," Percy grinned, "relax Hecate, I'll be fine."

"Well you can't blame me for worrying can you? Honestly it was like it was just yesterday when you came to me completely lost about the magical world, and now look at you. About to start Hogwarts," Hecate smiled as slowly tears fell out as she cried.

"Oh come on, don't cry," Percy wrapped his arms around the goddess drawing her close, "I'll be fine Hecate, after all you were the one who trained me right?"

"If anything happens you call me, okay?"

"I promise, if anything happens I will get you right away."

"Good. Now go on," Hecate broke the hug wiping her tears, "make sure you have plenty of adventures Percy, and if anyone gives you trouble don't be afraid to prank their asses to Hades!"

Percy grinned back, "you got it aunty!" He waved to her one last time before the goddess suddenly disappeared into thin air. Percy smirked, 'show off.'

He walked to the barrier between platform 9 and 10, just like Harry told him, and waited for a few moments. Eventually a family dressed in strange clothes passed by. Obviously they were wizards who didn't have the first clue about looking muggle. They had their little girl with them pushing her trunk forward. They ran into the platform and in front of Percy's eyes vanished through.

Percy sighed, 'alright, I'll just do what they did.' He walked up to the pillar and took a calming breath. He then ran forward into the pillar and the moment he expected to feel the hard ose breaking solid slap of the stone pillar Percy found himself stepping through the barrier.

"Woah!" Percy said as he looked at the platform before him now. In the station was a crimson red train engine with the words 'Hogwarts Express' written on a plaque. There was smoke coming out in spades covering the entire platform that was filled with parents saying goodbye to their kids.

Percy walked passed them all towards the end of the train. He ignored all the crying and emotional moments by focusing on his excitement to finally see Hogwarts. He put Hoothoot in the storage compartment, he knew the owl would be automatically taken to his room in Hogwarts. Percy then climbed into the last compartment and looked around finding none of them empty.

Percy grumbled under his breath, 'well might as well make some friends.' Each compartment was filled with different types of people. The first one had kids around Harry's age, the second with a few rough and tough looking guys and the last was filled with older girls.

'Okay, so the one with guys is out, they look like bad news with only 20 IQ points between them all. The one with girls look promising, and since I managed to hold my own with a group of veela cheerleaders I should be good now as well. But so far the most logical choice seems to be the younger kids. Well….fuck it, compartment of girls it is.'

Percy knocked on the compartment door and slide it open, "ah, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

The girls looked at up him and smiled. "Sure," a girl with blonde hair with brown streaks running through it and dark eyes.

"Thanks," Percy smiled as he sat down, "I'm Percy by the way, Percy Jackson."

"Katie Bell," the blonde haired girl said.

"Angelina Johnson," the girl had light black skin and black hair. She had a very pretty face and smiled with her eyes.

"Alicia Spinnet," said the last one. She also had light black skin and black hair. Her eyes however were bright blue putting her aside from Angelina in a very different way.

"Where are you from Percy?" Katie asked.

"Can you tell Kate? He's from the states," Alicia said with a smile.

Percy nodded, "she's right, I'm from US, I just transferred into Hogwarts recently."

"You transferred here? Which year?" Angelina asked.

"I'm a sixth year."

"Wicked! So are we!"

"Well expect Katie," Alicia explained, "she's a year younger."

Percy smiled, "cool! Guess I lucked out meeting you guys huh? What house are you in?"

"We are all in Gryffindor," Kate Is said, "and we are all on the quidditch team."

Percy blinked, "you are? Oh wait I know you! You are….you three play chaser don't you?"

Angelina gasped, "yes, how did you know that?"

"Oh my neighbor told me. He's from Hogwarts too, actually he's your teammate too if I recall correctly. He plays seeker."

"You mean Harry?" Katie asked, "you're Harry's neighbor? Seriously?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, I just kind of ran into him before and we started to hang out. He told me all about Hogwarts and such."

"I see..." Alicia hummed, "so Percy what house are you in?"

"Well I don't know. I haven't really been sorted yet," Percy shrugged, "but I'm thinking ether Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

"Wait, seriously? You want to be a Hufflepuff?" Katis asked astonished.

"Yeah, a house of loyal people that work hard and won't betray your trust? Come on! That's got to be the best house to join!"

"Actually most don't see it that way," Angelina shrugged, "for them it's more like this place that all those who aren't smart, cunning and brave go. It's like the dumping ground of Hogwarts."

Percy shrugged, "I don't really care. As long as they are good people does it matter?"

Alicia grinned, "spoken like a true Puff!"

"So you guys heard about what happened at the quidditch world finals?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, my parents and I left after the match, but it seems Fred and George's family stayed and saw the thing first hand!"

"Wait you guys know the Weasley twins?" Percy perked up.

"Yeah," Katie nodded, "they are the beaters in the Gryffindor team."

"Huh...I see...tell me do they visit you guys during the trip to Hogwarts?" Percy asked.

"Yes, why?" Angelina narrowed her eyes.

Percy grinned, "perfect."

And hour passed and the train slowly pulled out off the stations. The Weasley's made it just in the nick of time and managed to board the train seconds before it left. George and Fred said goodbye to their parents and told their younger siblings and their friends they would see them later.

They made their way through the train searching for their friends and greeting them. Eventually they reached the last compartment and smiled as they saw their three female teammates inside.

George threw open the door, "hello ladies!"

Splash!

George and Fred blinked as they found themselves once again drenched in water. They looked around and then at each other sighing.

"Come out Percy, we know it's you," Fred grumbled as he dried himself and his brother off.

"Oh you guys found out, that's not fun," Percy stepped from behind the door and grinned, "looks like I'm going to have to change things up."

"The moment we step onto Hogwarts's sacred grounds you are going down Jackson," George growled.

"Sure, that's going to happen," Percy sat down next to Katie.

"We are going to make you regret ever messing with us Jackie," Fred teased as he moved next to Alicia.

George moved and sat down next to Angelina, "-and you better watch your step because we will get you when you least-"

Pfft!

George and Fred blinked, the moment they sat down two farts let loose. They looked at each other and blinked. They got up and found two whoopee cushions in their seats.

"It's a muggle gag joke," Percy smirked, "figured you two wouldn't recognize it."

The twins looked at each other and then at Percy. "You do realize-"

"-That this means war?"

Percy smirked, "I have all year tweedle dee and tweedle dumb. Bring it."

* * *

 **And he's finally on his way to Hogwarts! Adventure awaits! Well mostly danger, but hey it's Percy, if there wasn't any danger then it would be boring!**

 **So yeah, I just introduced Tonks, and I honestly think Percy and her would get on like a house on fire, or more accurately a fish in water. I personally like this pairing more, but wait, I have to introduce Fleur as well, so hold on before you go out and vote okay?**

 **Also update to Percy Jackson and the Game, the next update will only be on the 1 year anniversary of the story, that is 25th December, the arc I'm about to begin is very important and I want to do it right.**


	12. Chapter 12

Percy spent some time with the twins and the chasers listening to them speak about their summers. The twins seemed to be dating Angelina and Alicia and spent most of their time making kissy faces at each other.

Kate groaned as George and Angelina started to flirt again, "I swear they get worse every year. They should just get together and get it over with."

"Most people like the chase much more the relationship," Percy chuckled as Alicia slapped Fred across the face when he wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Yeah, but it gets old real fast," Katie growled, "seriously every time I was with them I had to pretend to read a book and act like nothing ever happened. It was such pain in the ass, especially because Angelina likes to moan, loudly."

"Hey!" the dark skinned chaser growled, "knock it off!"

"Why? It's the truth!" Katie and Percy chuckled.

"Well relax, if you ever want to stop the twins from sucking your friends' faces off just call me over. I'll drench the two to their bones."

Katie giggled while the twins glared at Percy.

"So Percy tell us something about yourself," Alicia asked pushing Fred away who whined like a hurt puppy, which Alicia ignored.

"Well let's see...oh I love magic for one!"

"Welcome to the club!" George grinned.

"Right...well let's see. My favorite subject is potions, it's one of the first types of magic I learnt and I'm pretty good at….why are you all looking like I just died?"

The Gryffindors all groaned. "It's because you are screwed my friend," Fred explained.

"You see our potions master is...a difficult man," Angelina explained.

"What she means to say is that he's an arse," Alicia snorted.

"He's the head of Slytherin house and hates ever Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs," George nodded.

"And the only way you can get him to treat you fairly is if you're in Ravenclaw or Slytherin," Katie nodded, "or else forget it."

Percy blinked, "is it really that bad?"

"Yes," they all said as one causing Percy to wince.

"Didn't Harry tell you about this?" Fred asked.

"I never asked him," Percy groaned, "I wanted to be surprised. Damn it all...what about runes and arithmancy?"

"Not bad," Alicia nodded, "I take both the classes, but I'm not this year, too hard, but hey if that's what you want go right ahead. Anyway for Arithmancy is taught by Septima Vector, good, but kind off an odd ball. And Runes is taken by Bathsheda Babbling."

"Ah, professor Babbling," Fred sighed, "the angel of Hogwarts."

Percy blinked, "what do you mean?"

Katie sighed, "Professor Babbling is very popular among the older boys. She's….well…."

"She's hot!" George yelled out only for Angelina to elbow him in the ribs. George rubbed his ribs in pain, "but not more beautiful than you dear."

Angelina huffed, "I swear you boys are all the same! What's so special about her anyway?"

"You mean apart from her giant-" Fred stopped halfway as he felt Alicia staring at him, daring to complete the sentence. The redhead gulped, "-brain. Her giant brain. She became a professor right after she graduated Hogwarts, so obviously she's like a genius or something."

Alicia smiled, "good boy." she patted him on the head causing Fred to grin.

"Alright, so Runes and arithmancy are okay. Sigh, guess I'll just have to try and get on Snape's good side. Anyone knows what I can bribe him with? Does he like cake? Or a doughnut?"

George snorted, "that man likes nothing-"

Fred continued, "-we tried slipping something into his food for years!"

"But we never manage to trick him!"

"We personally believe he had a thing for grease."

"After all it covers his hair with every day, the greasy git."

"Grease?" Percy asked surprised, "what does that have do with anything?"

"Snape has super greasy hair Percy," Katie explained, "so everyone calls him a greasy git."

"Ah I see," Percy nodded, "greasy huh? Maybe I can use that….anyway enough about me. Tell me about you guys."

"Well we all are in the quidditch team, but you already knew that," Katie chuckled.

"And we love to fly!" Angelina smiled, "do you like quidditch Percy?"

"Well I like flying, but not quidditch," Percy replied, "not my thing."

"You liar," George snorted, "you love quidditch!"

"Yeah, especially the bulgarian veela cheerleaders," Fred wiggled his eyes.

Percy blinked, "what are you talking about?"

"We saw you join them in the after party," Georger grinned, "and we didn't see you come out any time soon!"

Katie's eyes went wide as she turned to Percy, "seriously?!"

Percy blushed, "I ah...well it's not like they invited me. My aunt was just really enthusiastic with her cheering, they wanted to thank her, I just went along."

"You partied with the bulgarians?!" Alicia naked with her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah," Percy nodded, "well I didn't really do any partying. I just talked with a few people and got really drunk."

"Were some of these people veela?" Fred asked.

"Well...some," Percy nodded.

"So Percy has a thing for veela huh?" Angelina smirked a smile similar to George and Fred.

"Well I wouldn't say I have a thing. I mean it's not like I'm obsessed with them, I just-"

"-Yawn!" Percy's hoodie yawned as it started to shake as Kelly, the mini veela popped her small head out off his hood. Percy hung his head, 'perfect timing.'

"Is that...a tiny veela figure?" Alicia asked as they all stared at Kelly. The toy in return grinned and waved back interictally causing the others to wave back as well.

"Yeah," Percy sighed.

"Okay...so you like veela, that's nice," Katie snorted.

"Percy I'm curious, what were the veela like?" Fred asked as Alicia punched him in the shoulder, "ouch! What? I'm just curious is all!"

"Yeah! How did they act? Were the nice or bitchy? Did you end up kissing one?" George asked.

Percy blinked, "dude…..no…..stop asking. It's not like I'm going to tell you."

"Oh so something did happen!" Fred cried out.

"Now you have to tell us!" George cried out as they both jumped from their seat in excitement.

"Sit your asses down!" Angelina said as and Alicia pulled their boyfriends down, "if Percy doesn't feel like talking he doesn't have too."

"Thank you Angelina," Percy sighed.

"No problem Percy," the girl then smirked, "tell me though is it true what they say about a veela's tongue? That it's thin and sharp, like a birds?"

Percy groaned, "gods help me."

They continued to talk for some time about classes and school. Eventually Percy got up, "I'll see you guys at Hogwarts."

"Where are you going?" Kate asked.

"I'm going to look for Harry and the others," Percy shrugged, "I promised I would see the kid before Hogwarts."

"Right, see you later Percy," Alicia waved him away. Percy said his goodbye and walked away. But before he went too far he heard Alicia speak again, "you know Katie, I think Percy has a thing for blondes."

Percy blushed as he heard Katie start denying everything in a squeaky voice. The demigod and the little veela on his shoulder chuckled as they walked down the train.

Each compartment was filled to the brim with students. Some were already wearing their Hogwarts robes, which Percy still thought looked like a giant bath robe. People looked at him curiously, probably not sure who he was, or probably more curious about the tiny moving veela on his shoulder.

Three compartments down Percy finally spotted Harry, and the kid was already in trouble.

"Back off Malfoy," Harry had his wand drawn, Ron was right behind him with Hermione glaring from behind them both.

"Or what Potter? Going to hex me?" a blonde haired boy asked with an arrogant smirk on his face. His hair was neat and tidy, slicked back and his nails looked freshly manicured. Behind him stood town fat goons who looked like giant gorillas. All three of them wore expensive looking robes with the crest of Slytherin on their robes.

"You are going to regret being born Potter," the arrogant blonde hissed, "you and your blood traitor friend and mudblood bitch."

"Watch it Malfoy! Or I'll beat the shit out off you!" Ron growled as he tightened the grip on his wand.

"Really? I'll like you see you try, weaselboy," the Malfoy boy grinned as the two big gorillas behind him stepped forward cracking their knuckles.

Percy sighed and moved forward, it was time to step in. "Oye!" Percy shouted drawing everyone's attention to him, "what's going on here?"

Harry's face light up, "Percy! You're here!"

"Of course I am," Percy rolled his eyes, "where else would I be?" Percy turned to Ron and Hermione nodded at the both, "Ron, Hermione. See you three can't seem to stay out off trouble huh?"

"Who is this yanky?" Malfoy hissed.

Percy looked at the blonde boy and looked him over. He then turned to Harry, "who is the blonde jackass?"

Harry and the other's snorted while Malfoy and the gorillas growled. "This is Draco Malfoy," Hermione hissed, "and the brutes standing behind him is Crabbe and Goyle."

Percy nodded, "ah, I know you. Harry told me all about you."

Draco snorted, "you're friends with Potter?"

Percy nodded, "yup. I'm also his neighbour come pranking buddy!"

Draco snorted, "fool. What is your name?"

"Peter, my name is Peter Johnson," Percy smiled remembering the named Dionysus always used.

"No it's not," Draco snorted, "it's Percy! I heard Potter call you that!"

"Well if you already knew my name why did you ask me?"

Draco blinked, "what?"

Percy rolled his eyes and turned to Harry, "real light bulb this one is. Does he need help wiping his own ass? Is that what the two goons are for?"

The two gorillas behind Malfoy looked surprised which then quickly changed to anger. Draco himself turned red, "h-how dare you! Do you even know what you are talking too?!"

"Yeah, you're Draco Malfoy. Didn't you hear Hermione tell me your name?"

"That mudblood doesn't even have the right to speak my family's noble name! We are the oldest and strongest pure blooded family! We have existed for centuries! You will learn your place fool or it will be taught to you!"

Draco motioned to Percy and Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward. It was a narrow corridor and they were really big, so they could only come one at a time. Crabbe, or Goyle, Percy didn't really know which was which, stepped forward and threw a punch so slow Percy had time to roll his eyes in boredom.

The demigod reacted quickly, he grabbed the giant idiot's hand and then pushed it into his face, making him hit himself and fall back into the other one's arms.

"First rule of fighting, don't pick one with someone bigger than you," Percy growled. Even Kelly glared down at the two Slytherin, which caused them to be both terrified and happy that a girl was finally looking at them.

"Now beat it," Percy waved them off, "before I get angry."

Draco growled, he pulled out his wand and pointed it Percy, but before he could say a single syllable Harry had his own wand pressed up against Draco's neck. "Say one word, you so so much as even flick your wand in his general direction, and I will blow you head off," Harry hissed much to the surprise of Ron and Hermione.

Draco growled, he lowered his wand, "fine. Goyle! Grab Crabbe and come, we are leaving," Harry removed his wand from Draco's neck and let the Slytherin walk away. Draco looked over his shoulder one more time and glared at Percy, who simply smiled and waved him away.

"That was amazing!" Ron yelled out as Percy closed the cabin door behind him taking his seat next to Harry.

"Thank you Ron, I try," Percy shrugged.

"You came just in time Percy," Hermione said, "Draco was very violent this time. He usually isn't this open about confrontations."

"What do you mean this time? Has he done this before?"

"Every year," Harry rolled his eyes, "it's practically a Hogwarts tradition. But Hermione's right. This time his more open, hell, he openly threatened my life!"

Percy narrowed his eyes, "that's not normal, even for the wizarding world. Is it?"

"It's because of his death eater father," Ron spat, "he thinks just because daddy and his friends made a big scene at the finals he can go around like he owns the place!"

"Wait, his dad was one of the peoples at the finals disguised as Death Eaters?!" Percy yelled.

"No," Hermione replied sharply ignoring Ron's glare, "Draco's father was convicted, but we don't know if he was there that day or not."

"Oh come off it Hermione!" Ron snapped, "we know he was there! We saw him! We saw Draco run into the woods with his mother! If Malfoy Sr. wasn't a death eater why wouldn't he be with his family?!"

"Honestly Ronald, we can't just go around making false accusations like that! Remember second year when everyone thought Harry was the heir to Slytherin?! What if everyone believed that and kicked Harry out of Hogwarts?!"

"Well they might as well have!"

The two began to fight furiously ignoring Harry and Percy staring at them. "Are they always like this?" Percy whispered to Harry.

"Pretty much," Harry sighed.

"What did they mean Malfoy Sr. was convicted?" Percy asked, "if he was found to be a death eater why isn't he in Azkaban?"

"He claimed the imperious," Harry growled, "but believe me, he's anything but innocent. Just two years ago he tried….he did something bad….I don't trust him."

Percy sighed, "great. Just great. So I'm going to a school filled with the children of terrorists and I'm friends with their arch nemesis. Sigh, well at least my life won't be boring."

Harry chuckled, "yeah," Harry then looked at Percy's shoulder and blinked, "ah Percy….why do you have a tiny veela on your shoulder?"

Percy blinked, "what? Oh, right, Harry meet Kelly, my friendly pet veela," the mini veela waved her hands enthusiastically, "Hecate made her for me. Charmed to be life like. She was annoying at first, but I have come to love her like my own."

Harry blinked as he waved at the mini veela. Soon the two began talking about the rest of their summers and what they did. Harry told Percy about what he did with Ron and Percy told him about how he and Hecate managed to keep themselves busy. He didn't mention his animagus training though. He wanted to keep that to himself for now.

Halfway into the trip they all changed into their Hogwarts robes, Percy had the crest of Hogwarts instead of a single house, meaning he was yet to be sorted. After spending a little more time the kids Percy excused himself to go find a prefect, he still had no idea how he needed to reach Hogwarts, whether by boat or by carriage.

Percy soon found himself in the common cart where everyone sat and talked in seats instead of cabins. Percy looked around and found a boy around his age with a prefect badge over his Hufflepuff crest. He was surrounded by his friends, who were also mostly Hufflepuff, and they all seemed to be having a laugh at one there's expense.

"Excuse me, you're a prefect right?" Percy asked.

The older prefect looked up and nodded, "yeah, I am," he stood up and extended his hand, "Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff, at your service."

"Oh, right. Percy Jackson, I am currently unsorted," Percy shock Cedric's hand, "I'm new to Hogwarts, just joined sixth year. I was hoping you could tell me what I should do."

Cedric nodded, "right, I heard about you. Apparently you're some kind of genius right? McGonagall was saying how you probably have one of the highest OWL scores recorded for someone who had only been home schooled."

Percy chuckled, "thanks, but I can't take all the credit. My aunt helped out alot."

"Right, well anyway why don't you sit down? I promise, they aren't as mean as they look," Cedric pointed to his friends who waved back.

Percy grinned, "thanks," he sat down and waved, "hello. Percy Jackson, and yes, I am American."

"Hello Percy, I'm Cho Chang," a girl waved to him, she was off chinese descent with a british accent. She wore a ravenclaw crest and blue and bronze tie.

"I'm Karl Limpley," said the boy in Hufflepuff colours with brown hair and black eyes. He looked young, possibly fifth year, and had a small scar on his cheek.

"Gordon Fistman," said a blonde boy with green eyes, Hufflepuff.

"I'm Heather Otterburn," said a girl with brown hair that reached down to her bottom and a smile that seemed to light up the room. Her Hufflepuff robes were quite big, but Percy could still see a hint of her fairly large breasts.

"Ah Percy, I don't mean to sound rude," Gordon began pointing at Percy's shoulder, "but you have a tiny veela cheerleader on your shoulder."

Percy nodded, "yeah, I noticed. Her name's Kelly, my aunt made her for me," the veela waved enthusiastically.

"She's so cute!" Heather squeaked, "can I hold her?"

"Well that depends on her," Percy turned to Kelly who shock her head glaring at the girl's big breasts. Percy chuckled, "sorry, guess that's a no. Don't take it personally though, she doesn't like most people. I'm the only one she can stand," Kelly nodded as she leaned in and pecked Percy's cheek.

"Right…." Cedric blinked before Cho elbowed him causing him to snap awake, "right! Right well anyway since this is technically your first year in Hogwarts you will have to travel with the first years and see the castle from the lake. It a tradition since the foundation, don't worry, it's an amazing sight!"

Percy nodded, "great, thanks for that. I was really confused."

"Hey no problem," Cedric waved him away, "so Percy any idea what house you'll be joining?"

"Honestly I was hoping Hufflepuff," Percy admitted.

"Wait, seriously? Hufflepuff?" Cho blinked, "you want to be a 'Puff?"

"And what's wrong with being a 'Puff?" Karl asked pouting, "after all you're dating one."

"Oh come off it Karl, you know that we are never anyone's first choice," Cedric grumbled, "plus according to McGonagall this guys a super genius or something, so obviously He thought he would be a Claw."

Cho smiled gratefully, "yeah, exactly."

"Well truth be told I'm not really that smart," Percy admitted, "I just read and read until I understand or memorise it. Plus I don't really care about studying all the time, I just like certain things that interest me, like potions or runes."

The 'Puff's all winced at Percy admission. Heather grumbled, "sorry to be the bearer of bad news Percy-"

"-Yeah, yeah, I know about Snape. But hopefully he won't' be that bad," Percy grumbled.

"Well either way if you wish to join our house we will be more than happy to have you," Gordon smiled, "do you know which year you will be in?"

"I'm going to be a sixth year."

"Oh that's my year," Heather smiled.

"Mine too," Gordon nodded with a smile.

"Me and Karl are fifth years though," Cho said.

"And I'm a seventh year," Cedric grinned, "so if you need any help just ask okay?"

Percy grinned back, "you got it!"

They spent the rest of the time on the train talking about classes and the school. Percy learned a lot from them, how the teachers behaved, how the classes were arranged and so on. Soon it became dark outside and before he knew it the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station.

Percy got off the train with his new friends and grumbled, it was raining, heavily.

"Oh dear," Cedric said, "looks like you and the firsties are in for a wet night."

Percy sighed, "it's fine, I actually like the rain," it was true, Percy felt energised every time a water drop hit him, being the son of Poseidon was awesome at times like this.

"Well stay safe Percy, and don't' rock the boat," and with that warning Ceric and the rest waved him goodbye wishing him safety.

Percy grumbled, "stupid Zeus, probably trying to ruin this for me. Half way across the world and 15 years before we even meet and he still hates my guts," Percy looked at Kelly and smiled as the veela hide himself inside his robes, jumping into this inner shirt pocket. She snuggled in and started to sleep, from experiance Percy knew that she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

The demigod looked around and found a giant hairy man with a lantern standing in the front yelling at the top of his lungs, "first years over here! First years over here!"

Percy quickly walked up to the man, "hello Professor Hagrid."

The man looked down and smile, "oh hello there lad? Can I help you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, I'm joining the sixth years."

"Ah, yes, Dumbledore told me about you. Well get behind me, the moment we have all the first years with us we can leave."

Percy nodded and waited for Hagrid and the first years to gather. The first years quickly gathered around, there were around 20 of them and each wore robes without a crest, like Percy. They tried their best to cover themselves from the rain, but that just made them look even more miserable.

"Hey kiddos, why the scared looks?" Percy asked.

"We aren't sure what's going to happen," one of the said with a sniffle, "someone said that we were going to have to fight a troll!"

"What?! Who said that?"

"A guy and his brother," a little girl said nervously, "I think they were twins."

Percy groaned, "tell me did they have red hair and a stupid smile on their face that made you want to slap them?"

"Yes..."

"Well then that's George and Fred Weasley, first rule of Hogwarts, never trust anything those two say."

"So-so we don't have to fight a troll?" a girl squeaked.

"No, you don't," Percy chuckled as they all sighed in relief.

"So then how do we get sorted into out house?" A little boy with an arrogant look about him asked.

"Well that's a surprise," Percy chuckled, he knew he should have told them, but he was having too much fun!

"If only it stopped raining," a little girl with blonde pigtails grumbled, "I hate the rain."

Percy smiled, "well I think I can help there," he pulled out his wand as casted the impervius charm on the girl, "there, now you won't get wet!"

She blinked and looked down finding the water slid across her body, leaving her dry. "Oh my God! Thank you!"

"What spell was that?" a curious first year asked, his fellow year mates looking equally curious.

"It's the impervius charm," Percy told them, "you'll learn about them in your third year. Usually I'm horrible at charms, can't get them to stick, but I think this one will hold."

"Can you cast it on us as well?" one of them ask.

Percy grinned, "sure. But I'm warning you, I'm not sure how long they will last, so don't come crying to me if it wears off half way through."

The first years nodded quickly and Percy went to work casting the charm on all of them. He looked back impressed, this was the first time he casted so many charms without any of them going wrong.

"Alright everyone follow me!" Hagrid called out. He lead them down a small path and toward a lake front where several small boats were docked waiting for them. "Three in a boat! No more than three! Percy, you and I will take a boat each, understood?"

Percy nodded, "got it Professor."

The son of Poseidon smiled as he walked into the boat. He suddenly felt a connection with the tiny thing, he could feel every inch of it, he felt a small charm placed on it's body compelling it to move a certain way, but Percy felt that if he wished he could over power that compulsion easily.

"Right then! Forward!" Hagrid called out as slowly all the boats untied themselves from the dock and jerked forward. They slowly came out of the narrow inland of water that opened up revealing a great big lake.

The water was a little rough, because of the storm, but Percy didn't even notice, he was too busy looking up. There stood the castle of knowledge, built on the top of a hill. It looked like it sat in the carved remains of a mountain, it's cliffs steep and dangerous. The castle windows were ablaze with a warm light from inside making it look like stars in the stormy night.

The lake stretched across the land to the front door from which Percy could see a small path to the castle. Percy could see carriages flying across the sky,being dragged forward by what looked like skinny pegasus, but Percy knew them as the Thestrals.

The boats went towards the castle into a small cave like entrance in the bottom of the hill over Hogwarts. They were all finally out of the rain as they climbed off the boats entering a small staircase that lead into the castle.

Percy looked back, "did anyone get wet?" the first years looked at each other and found that none of them were wet from them rain. Percy was surprised, he was sure at least one of his charms would have failed by now. How knows, maybe he was getting better that this.

The entered the castle as Hagrid lead them up a set of stairs. The place was exactly how Harry had described it. There were torches which burned bright, but gave off no heat. The walls look like they were decorated by someone from the medieval times, empty statues, creepy moving painting and even silly random pieces of decoration, like a small pink ball nailed onto the wall.

At the end of the stairs stood a strict looking witch in green robes wearing half moon glasses and a scroll tucked in under her arm.

"The first years Professor McGonagall," Hagrid nodded to the older woman.

"Thank you Professor Hagrid. Please go inside and enjoy the feast, I'll bring them in," McGonagall nodded as Hagrid quickly walked past her toward a great big set of doors that had a lot of noise coming out off it. When Hagrid stepped inside Percy got a glimpse of the inside, students sat in long benches chatting up a storm, but quickly Hagrid shut the door behind him and McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Welcome, to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, I will be teaching Transfiguration. While you are here you will be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your houses will be like your family, they will take care off you. Your achievements will gain you points, any rule breaking or mischief will lose you points. Have I made myself clear?"

The students looked stunned and very scared. Percy however wasn't really phased, he had scarier people make deadlier promises to him. Professor McGonagall was just doing her job, she wasn't trying to kill him or anything, so obviously he wasn't all that bothered.

"Good," McGonagall nodded, "now follow me, we will sort you into your houses soon. After that the feast will begin." She then turned to Percy, "you are the student from America correct?"

Percy nodded, "yes ma'am, Percy Jackson, at your service."

The woman glared, "I have taught here for decades young man. I find that I am a very good judge of character, and one look at you and I can tell that you are the kind to cause trouble. I'm warning you, so funny buisness, I already have the twins to deal with, do not cause any trouble. Do we have an understanding?"

Percy grinned, "of course ma'am. You will not catch me pranking anyone," the professor glared, she noticed the way Percy worded his promise. He promise to not get caught, not actually stop pranking people.

"Very well then," she looked the first years, "follow me!" The professor walked up to the giant door and drew her wand. With a twist of the thin piece of wood the door were thrown open revealing the great hall in all it's wonder.

Percy looked up and gasped, the ceiling was had a sky, he knew it must be a charm or something because it wasn't raining indoors. He looked around and found four tables, one for each house with their banner on top of their respective tables. In the back of the hall was a giant table on a raised platform with the teachers sitting behind it. And just before the teacher's table was a three legged stool with a raggedy old hat that looked like it was made out off three dozen different materials.

'That's the sorting hat,' Percy realised as suddenly the hat came alive and started to sing.

" _A thousand years or more ago_

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favourites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!_ "

Everyone in the great hall cheered as the Hat bowed its head at the applause. McGonagall motioned Percy and the first years to stop while she walked up the stool and picked up the Sorting Hat.

"When I call on your name step up to stoll and I shall place the hat upon your head. Avery, Andrew!"

Slowly one by one the first years were sorted. Andrew was sorted into Ravenclaw, and the one after him was a Puff. They all went up and got sorted, and when their house was announced the crest on their robes magically changed to the crest of their house.

When the first years was done Percy found himself alone in the middle of the hall with everyone staring at him curiously. He looked over the Gryffindor table and found Harry and the other's waving at him. Even Fred and George managed to peel their eyes away from the girls around them to give him a roguish grin.

"And now joining our sixth years, Percy Jackson!"

Everyone started to whisper in hushed tones as they watched Percy walked up to the stool The demigod looked down and ground, the thing looked dangerously unstable and very small. He turned to McGonagall, "can I stand instead?"

The transfiguration mistress raised an eyebrow but nodded. Percy bent down and allowed McGonagall to place the hat on his head. The raggy hat went below his eyes and suddenly a voice started speaking in his head.

" _Hm let's see...what do we have here? A demigod? That's a new one. Oh! And a son of Poseidon at that! Very powerful, and very dangerous. Hm let's see….not Slytherin, you are much too honest for that. And not Ravenclaw, though you do possess the talent to become powerful, sadly you lack the love of books that a Claw possess._

" _So it all comes down to Gryffindor or Hufflepuff eh? Well you are very brave. Anyone who can stand up to the army of the Titans is more than worthy of joining Godric's house. But as the goddess of wisdom herself told, your fatal flaw is loyalty. I can see into you mind Jackson, I know that you would have let Olympus burn if that meant your friends and family were safe. You are loyal to a fault, even if it means your own death._

" _So tell me, what shall it be? The house of the brave? Or the house of the loyal?_ "

"I have a choice?" Percy asked in a whisper.

" _One always has a choice, even when they think there isn't one._ "

"I see..." Percy thought to himself. Harry was in Gryffindor and so were most of the friends he had made. Hufflepuff seemed nice also and sounded like a place that valued friendship above all else. In the end it came down to one thing, which would make Percy happy? And the answer was simple.

" _I see….very well then, better be_ HUFFLEPUFF!"

Percy grinned as he took the hat off and gave it to McGonagall. The house of loyalty cheered moderately as Percy walked towards their table. He looked down and saw the Hogwarts crest on his robe turn into a yellow and black shield with a black honey bagger.

Percy looked at Harry who smiled at him giving him a thumbs up. Percy waved back, he was glad Harry wasn't angry that Percy didn't join Gryffindor, but in the end the house of Hufflepuff just sounded more fun. A house of misfits that didn't belong anywhere else? It sounded just like camp.

Percy moved the Hufflepuff table and saw Gordon waving at him. He quickly walked up to the blonde haired boy and sat down, "hello house mate!"

Grodan grinned, "hello Percy. Welcome to Hufflepuff! Let me introduce you around," Gordon pulled a red haired boy with brown eyes and put his hand around his neck, "this here is Michael, my best mate and the laziest boy you will ever meet."

"Hello," Michael yawned as he waved lazily at Percy.

"This is Juan," a blonde haired boy with curly hair waved, "he's part french and fancy's himself somewhat of a ladies man."

"That's because I am a ladies man Gordon, certainly more than you," Juan smirked, he spoke without an accent, but the way he pronounce his 'o's told Percy he wasn't raised British.

"And finally this is Miguel, our resident class nerd. Basically if you need help you ask him," Gordon pointed at a boy with thick bold specs and a giant curly head of hair.

"Hello," the boy waved cheerfully.

"Hello everyone, I'm Percy," Percy smiled, "guess that means we are roommates huh?"

"Yup!" Gordon grinned, "anyway Dumbledore's about to say something. We should probably stop talking now."

The entire hall then went silent as slowly a old wizard in a bright purple robe stood up. He had a long white beard that shined like silver which he tucked into his belt. He stood up and smiled,

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Immediately like magic the tables were filled with food ranging from chicken to slices of cake the size of Percy's fist. The student's grabbed whatever they fancied as they quickly began to dig in.

"Dumbledore is a bit out there huh?" Percy said as he a chicken leg and a ladle full of smashed potatoes.

"He is, but he is alright," Juan admitted as they all began to eat.

Suddenly a misty white figure came out off the ground through the table. Percy heard the first years shriek in surprise as the hall began to fill up with ghosts. The demigod himself sat paralyzed in fear as the one at Hufflepuff table began to talk with everyone there.

"Hello Fiar! How was your summer?" Juan asked.

"Oh fine my young friend, I celebrated my death day you know, quite a feast! So many ghosts came, why even Myrtle managed to drag herself out off her little bathroom and join us! It was really a sight!"

Percy stammered as he pointed, "y-you're a ghost!"

The fat friar looked at Percy with a raised eyebrow, "yes….and?"

Percy blinked as he looked around, the castle was full of ghosts just floating around talking to people. 'That bitch!' Percy growled, 'she told me ghosts were rare! And now I'm stuck in a castle full of them!'

"Hey Percy you okay?" Miguel asked curiously.

"Oh? Me? Yeah..yeah I'm fine. I just," he looked at the fat friar and blinked, "I just never seen a ghost before."

"Are you joking? How have you never seen a ghost before? Don't they have them in America?" Gordon asked.

"I didn't really get out much," Percy rubbed his neck, "sorry for staring Fat Friar, I'm just not used to someone floating through me dinner table."

"Oh that's all right," the ghost smiled, "welcome to Hufflepuff youngman! If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask!" Percy smiled watching the fat friar move on to greet other newcomers and old friends.

"Hey Percy!" Heather called over a few seats down, she grinned and raised a glass, "welcome to Hufflepuff mate!"

Percy smiled as he picked up his goblet and raised it, "thanks Heather!" He chugged the drink down. 'Hm, this tastes funny,' Percy wiped away the pumpkin juice in the corne rof his mouth and looked at his goblet, 'it looks the same. But it tastes funny, like someone put something spicy. Like….oh shit.'

Percy looked down and his eyes went wide, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Percy's skin had turned purple with pink hair growing out wildly. Percy felt his teeth grow into fangs and hair growing out off his ears.

"Who the fuck-" Percy looked up as he heard snickering. He looked around and spotted Fred and George waving at him with grins on their face. Percy turned to Heather who laughed looking guilty, "Heather!"

"Sorry Percy! They made me do it! They offered me something I couldn't resist, money." the Hufflepuff started to break down into laughter as the boys around Percy joined in.

The demigod drew his wand and quickly began changing himself back. He glared at Fred and George, "it's on bitches!"

The twins laughed as they quickly went back to their meals. Percy growled, he was not going to let this challenge go unanswered. He quickly looked around and slowly formed a plan in his head.

Percy looked at Heather, "Heather, I'll give you a galleon if you tell me Fred and George's favorite dessert."

The Hufflepuff girl grinned, "a galleon each."

"Deal," Percy reached into his pocket and took out two galleons and tossed them over.

"Thanks, George likes to eat the treacle tart and Fred loves the lemon pie," she then greedily tucked the coins into her pocket turning to her friends.

"What are you going to do Percy?" Gordon asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to get them back," Percy grabbed a slice of lemon pie and a treacle tart on their side of the table and took out his imber knife. He carefully took out the tart form it's cover and flipped it on it's back. He then slowly began to carve a rune into the husk of the desert, making sure not to damage the structural integrity of the treat.

He carved the rune perfectly and put the tart back into it's cover before starting to work on the lemon pie. He carved several runes all over the bottom and casted a few charms to make sure the pie didn't fall apart while he carved, also to make sure that the runes didn't lose their form.

When he was done Percy pushed both desserts aside and quickly gobbled up his dinner.

"Okay what exactly are you going to do with those?" Miguel asked, "it looked like you just carved runes into them, but I don't really recognize them."

"That's because I just made them up," Percy shrugged as he attacked a piece of chicken.

"You created a rune structure?" the nerdy Hufflepuff asked in amazement, "that's incredible! Does it work?"

Percy shrugged, "don't know. But I haven't made one so far that didn't."

"And what exactly do you plan on doing with them?" Michael asked yawning.

"You'll see," Percy looked over and suddenly dropped his chicken leg. He grabbed his wand and looked over to Fred and George. One of the twins were reaching for a piece of pie, Percy figured it was Fred. He cast a quickly switching charm, exchanging the rune carved one he had with the one Fred was about to grab.

He then did the same with George and a treacle tart and smiled as the twins carried on without noticing anything amiss. The two then began to eat their dessert. George opened his tart and swallowed it whole while Fred simple bite into the rune covered portion of the pie.

Percy couldn't help a grin that took over his face as he watched the twins slowly eat their dessert. They looked normal, happily smiling and chatting with Angelina and Alicia. And then suddenly they stopped chewing. The looked at each other and then as one turned to Percy.

Percy raised the middle finger, "eat shit."

George and Fred's faces turned green. They quickly turned around and puked out their food and dinner. The hall stopped and stared in disgust at the twins, most shifting away from them. They coughed out chunks of food as they drew their wands casting cleaning charms on their tongues before chugging a goblet of pumpkin juice gasping in relief.

They turned to Percy with a look of horror on their face, they looked at each other, and instead of looking angry they looked excited. They grinned at Percy and the demigod grinned back. Over at the teacher's table McGonagall sighed as she rubbed her temples. She could feel an old memory of a prank war years ago came up, hopefully this won't escalate to the level of the Marauders.

"Woah! What did you do?" Gordan asked as he and the other sixth year boys watched Fred and George drown their third glass of pumpkin juice before casting another cleaning charm in their mouth.

"The rune I carved into their desert changes the way the food tastes. I tweaked it so that it will affect their sense of taste directly making the desert taste a different flavour."

"What falour did you change it too?" Miguel asked.

Percy grinned, "shit."

The boys blinked at him before slowly moving an inch away. "Please," Michael begged, "don't hurt us."

Percy laughed loudly causing the boys to laugh as well. They quickly began to talk about other things, Percy smiled to himself, he realised that he was quickly becoming close with these boys, 'looks like I choose right after all.'

Soon the feast was over s the food all vanished. Dumbledore stepped up and suddenly the hall went silent again. "Welcome back to Hogwarts! I hope you all enjoyed your summer, I know I most certainly did. France is a wonderful place this time of year. I remember visiting the beach in the north, very lovely, and the best-"

"Ah hm," McGonagall cleared her throat stopping Dumbledore's rambling. The student's laughed, even Dumbledore smiled playfully.

"Yes, of course. Now, there are a few announcements I have to make. The first being a reminder to the old students and a warning to the new, the forest around the school is known as the forbidden forest for a reason, it is forbidden. If you wish not to die a most painful death I would suggest you avoid it. Our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you that there are now 171 one list of banned items and other such trinkets of the...pranking nature," Dumbledore looked at the Weasley twins who grinned at each other in triumph, "it is hung next to Mr. Filch's door for whoever wishes to see said list. Now the next thing I wish to address is-"

KRATOM!

The student shrieked as the sky above them rumbled with thunder reflecting the mood outside the hall. A figure walked out from the shadows and drew his wand casting a spell at the ceiling turning it normal once more. Every turned to look at the stranger, and that was their first look at Alastor Moody.

The man had a peg leg and a battered and beaten old body. His face was covered with scars and looked old, one of his eyes was abnormal, it looked fake, and when it rolled into the back of his head Percy knew that as a fact.

"Ah, Alastor," Dumbledore stepped down and hugged the man who limped over to the teacher's table. The headmaster turned to the students and smiled, "may I introduce Alastor Moody, your new DADA teacher for this year! He had most graciously agreed to come out of retirement and teach Hogwarts for this year alone. I hope you all make him feel welcome."

Alastor sat down in the teacher's table while Dumbledore returned to his podium. "Now, I have a special announcement to make. It gives me great displeasure to say this, but for the upcoming year the Hogwarts quidditch tournament has been cancelled."

Dumbledore stood and the expect outcry of rage began.

"What?! Are you joking?!" Fred and George yelled at once. The rest of the students, while not as vocal, thought the same.

"I assure you Mr. Weasleys I am not. Though I do know off a good one about a leprechaun, a dwarf and a tortoise. You see the three walk into a bar and-" McGonagall cleared her throat in warning, "oh, yes, off topic. I apologies. Now, as I was saying the quidditch cup will not be held this year, because another tournament will take it's place. The triwizard tournament!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Is he serious?!"

"Now we know he's mad!"

People began to talk amongst each other even more now, some looking excited, other's looking scared.

"What is he talking about?" Percy asked, "what's this tournament?"

"You don't know?" Miguel asked surprised, "it's one of the most famous tournaments in wizarding history! It's a tournament between three schools, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Each school has a champion that participates in three dangerous tasks and the winner is given a lot of money and eternal glory! The last one happened a century ago and everyone who participated in it died!"

"Okay you know that excited tone you're using? I suggest you change it. You sound way to happy talking about something that can kill somebody," Percy shivered.

"Well I can't help it!" Miguel squeaked, "this is such an historical event! I can't believe it's actually happening!"

"Quite, quite," Dumbledore gentle asked causing everyone to slowly settle down. "Now, I'm sure you are all excited to join. But, I must warn you, this is not a challenge to take on lightly. People have died in this tournament, and many more have been injured. As such we have brought in a new rule this year. Now one under the age of 17 can participate."

"What?! That's not fair!" The Weasley wins cried out again followed by the complaints by several other students. Dumbledore waited and slowly everyone settled down.

"I understand someone off you find this unfair," the twins snorted at this, "but it is for your own safety I assure you. This tournament is a dangerous thing, not to be taken lightly, I cannot stress this enough. Now...this is of course the _tri_ wizard tournament, meaning there will be two other schools participating. The magical school from Bulgaria, Durmstrang and the french school Beauxbatons will arrive on campus on Halloween night marking the official start of the Triwizard tournament. Think long and hard before you decide to participate, because once you are selected, there is no turning back," Dumbledore glared at the students sending a wave of nerves down their spines. The man was serious, they could all see that.

"Now, let's not end this night on such a derry note yes? Everyone up! Select a tune and let us begin singing the Hogwarts theme!"

Percy blinked as suddenly the mode in the hall changed instantly. Everyone was up on their feet as they started to sing, horribly at that, a song. Everyone sang at a different note, the twins especially dragged out the song as long as possible. Percy was left standing confused and silent, he had no clue what was going on.

When they were done Dumbledore wished them all a goodnight and dismissed them.

"Come on Percy, we'll show you around." Gordon said as the Hufflepuff table started to walk out off the Great Hall.

"Right behind you dude," Percy looked over and saw Harry, he waved at the boy who smiled back.

The Hufflepuff took a right at the Great Hall and walked down a set of stairs toward the floor below. Percy looked up and saw the other houses go in different directions. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws went up while the Slytherins went towards the dungeon on the other side of school.

The Hufflepuff walked down a long corridor and quickly reached a dead end. A pile of large barrels was stacked in a shadowy stone recess on the right-hand side of the corridor. Percy saw Cedric walk up to the barrel second from the bottom, in the middle of the second row, and tap it with his wand.

He tapped it five times, the exact number of syllables in the name 'Helga Hufflepuff'. Suddenly the nine barrels around the tapped barrel opened forward like a door, swinging open revealing a sloping, earthy passage inside that traveled upwards a little. Slowly everyone walked into the passageway, the kept walking until the passage opened up into a cosy, round, low-ceilinged room.

The room was decorated in the cheerful, bee-like colours of yellow and black, emphasised by the use of highly polished, honey-coloured wood for the tables set all around. There were potted plants hanging from the ceiling all around giving the room a very homely and earthy feel to it.

In the back of the rom there was a very large fireplace casting the room in a warm and friendly glow. On the mantle above was a still portrait of Helga Hufflepuff toting her students with a giant two hand goblet that had her crest on it.

Small, round windows just level with the ground at the foot of the castle sat on the very top of the common room walls. They showed the rainy night outside, but none of the water poured in through the windows, probably charmed that way.

Percy looked around in awe, the common room felt more like a pub than anything, warm and inviting. The different sets of furniture here served everyone's unique tastes, from a large lonely couch in one corner to the family sized furniture set near the fireplace. Even the aroma of food in the air just derived to prove this place was more bar than school dorm.

Cedric and the other older students gave an introduction speech for the first years. Percy tried to pay attention, but found it was too boring for him.

Eventually they were done and Gordon dragged Percy off towards a couch. The demigod quickly found himself surrounded by the sixth year Hufflepuffs. They talked long into the night and Percy got to learn all their names and hobbies. That night when he went to bed he was so excited he had to drink a dreamless sleep potion to go to bed. He was finally here. He was finally at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **There we go! Percy's finally there! I intrduced a few charecters here and there, nothing to serious. Also the Hufflepuff common room is exactly what JK described in Pottermore, so it's canon.**

 **Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Percy woke up early the next day and got Gordan to show him where the bath was. After a nice hot shower, much to the irritation of Gordan who kept complaining Percy took too long, Percy unpacked his trunk and got dressed. He grabbed a small napsack for himself and put his writing items inside it along with a book for light reading. He then grabbed Hoothoot cage and made his way to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was empty this time of day, there was no one here yet, other than a few people in the Ravenclaw table and a hand full of girls in Slytherin.

Percy sat down at his house's table and opened Hoothoot cage. The elf owl hopped outside and Percy grabbed a plate for him filling it with bacon and vegetables.

"Here boy, the breakfast of champions," Percy pushed the plate to the owl.

"Hoot? Hoot!"

"Yes, everything, including the vegetable."

"Hoot!"

"Don't start with me man, it's too early in the morning for that! Anyway after you're done I need you to deliver a letter for me? Can you do that?"

"Hoot!"

"Well I know, but it's quite far away, I'm not really sure where they are, so you might need to fly far."

"Hoot!"

"Right, thanks," Percy used to feel strange talking to his owl, but from what Hecate told him it seemed Hoothoot was at least somewhat sentient as he was able to understand whatever Percy told him.

"Hoot!" Hoot Hoot hooted as he ate his bacon, avoiding the vegetables.

"You better not leave those behind Hoothoot, Hecate will have my head and yours if you don't eat healthy."

"Hoot!"

"Yeah I'm serious, why do you think I won't be serious about this? Eat your veggies Hoothoot."

"Hoot! Hoot!"

"Because I am a human and I can make my own choices."

"Hoot?"

"Fine, I'll eat mine as well. But I swear if Hecate complains that you grew fat I'll tell her it's because you refused to do work."

"Hoot!" Hoothoot hooted returning to his food. Percy grumbled, 'stupid bird.'

Percy took out a piece of parchment and began writing a letter to Chanel and the other cheerleaders. He hadn't spoken to them in some time, he figured he should at least check up on them. The letter wasn't fancy, it was just a hello:

 _Hey there Chanel, Amanda, Catherine, Ula, Ebele!_

 _Did you guys miss me? Sorry I haven't been able to talk much, I just recently got an owl to send mail through, his name is Hoothoot, be careful, he's an asshole. Or maybe he's just like that with me, I don't know. He likes my aunt very much, but hates me! What the Shade right? Who hates me? I'm like pudding! Everyone likes pudding! Well except for people who are lactose intolerant, but that's neither here nor there._

 _Anyway I don't really have a reason to write, just wanted to know how you five were doing is all. I just joined Hogwarts, part of the reason why I am so freaking busy lately, and things are fun. I joined Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal! I'm officially a Puff! Although that does make me sound like a pastry, so I'm thinking we should probably change it to something cooler._

 _How are you all? Are you guys still with the Bulgarians? Or did your agency set you all up with another team? Tell me! Tell me! But seriously though I'm curious, what do cheerleaders do when not cheer leading? Shop? Write poems? Anyways write back soon, I miss you all!_

 _With lots of love!_

 _Percy Jackson!_

 _Hufflepuff!_

 _User of exclamation marks!_

 _P.S. Did you know that Hogwarts is going to host the triwizard tournament soon?! I'm super excited! I wonder if I should join? Neah, probably wouldn't be fair to everyone else if I did huh?_

Percy reread the letter and chuckled, he waited until Hoothoot was done with his meal before tying the letter tightly to the owl's leg sending him flying off through the giant windows off the Great Hall.

Percy then shrunk Hoothoot's cage and pocketed it. He turned to his right shoulder and found Kelly waking up, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning sleepy head," Percy chuckled as the veela glared at him for speaking too loudly, "sleep well?" Kelly grumbled as she flipped him off. "Ouch, tell me do all veela act this grumpy in the morning or is it just you?"

After Kelly pinched his cheeks with her tiny, but sharp fingers, "okay okay stop! Shesh, not my fault you sleep like a bear."

Kelly huffed ad looked around realising that she was in the Great Hall. She gasped in her tiny little voice as she looked around amazed by what she saw. She turned to Percy and pointed with a questioning look.

"Oh yeah, this is Hogwarts, the school we are going to stay in for the next ten months. It's pretty cool Kelly, you'll love it!" Kelly smiled and leaned on Percy's shoulder looking around the beautiful castle.

Percy returns to his meal. Slowly people started to drip in, he noticed that a lot of the younger student were up and about, mostly Hufflepuff though since they were the closest to the Great Hall.

"Mr. Jackson," came a sweet caring voice. Percy turned and saw a plump woman walk towards him. She had a smile on her face that seemed to light up the room and a warmth about her. Percy knew who she was, and if he didn't he would have at least figured it out by now.

"Madam Sprout," Percy stood up as his head of house approached.

"Mr Jackson," the teacher nodded, "and it's Professor Sprout dear."

"Oh, right, sorry. In US we call our teachers miss, mrs or madam," Percy chuckled running his hand through his hair.

"Oh that's all right, perfectly understable." she then stopped and turned to Percy's shoulder, "ah...Mr. Jackson, there is a tiny veela sitting on your shoulder."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, this is Kelly. My aunt made her for me from a souvenir she got at the quidditch finals. She figured I could use some company, plus every time I do something stupid or silly Kelly is always there to pinch and scratch me until I stop."

Kelly stood up and waved at the teacher with a big smile. Sprout blinked for a few seconds, "Flitwick is going to love you." she then shook her head clearing her mind and pulling her eyes away from Kelly, "Mr. Jackson, can you please come with me for a second? We have lots to discuss, I would have done this last night, but I believe you were busy spending time with our housemates."

Percy nodded, "yeah, I was." Sprout lead Percy down the Great Hall into a door that was behind the teacher's desk. The room inside was a trophy room with cases upon cases of trophies, starting from the inception of the school all the way back to awards given out last year.

"Well Mr. Jackson, I have called you today to look upon your class schedule," Sprout smiled, "I must say when I saw your OWL scores I was sure you would be wearing a blue and bronze tie instead of my own house colours. I'm quite impressed needless to say, if only I had taken up Flitwick up on his bet."

Percy chuckled, "thank you professor. Honestly I'm not really that smart, I just like magic a lot. I'm actually just a really hard worker, and I only really pay attention in subjects that I like."

The head of Hufflepuff nodded, "perfectly understandable Mr. Jackson. Now, onto your subjects. You have scored very well on all of them, no failing grades in any of them, and O's in all of the core subjects. Very impressive. You mentioned in your letter that you would be applying for Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Runes, Arithmancy and DADA NEWT level classes yes?"

Percy nodded, "yup."

"But you have qualified for more than just that. Are you sure you wish to take only these classes?"

"Yes ma'am. I told you didn't I? I can only be serious in classes I like, trying to learn something else is kind of boring. No offence, but herbology really isn't my thing. Me and plants...well we have a history."

The cheery woman chuckled, "oh it's fine dear. I can't expect everyone to have a green thumb. I was just asking to make sure these are the classes you wished for, you can change them later if you wish, but I would suggest you do not try that any time soon. The OWLs were one thing, NEWTs are on a completely different scale."

Percy grinned, "I know that supposed to be a warning, but I can't help getting excited."

The woman laughed, "now I really am wondering why you aren't a Ravenclaw! Here, this is your schedule," she handed Percy a piece of paper with a timetable on it, "the first period starts at 8:30 and lasts for an hour and a half with lunch between 1 and 2 in the afternoon. You will have three periods before lunch and three after. But as you are a sixth year you will find that you have only three classes per day, meaning you will have three periods fre. You can do whatever you wish with this free time, though I suggest you use it to complete assignments and other such projects."

Percy nodded as he looked over the time table for his Tuesday. The first class he had was Charms, lovely. Then followed by Runes and finally Arithmancy with a free period in between each class.

"Thanks you professor Sprout, I'll try not to cause you too much trouble."

The teach raised an eyebrow, "try?"

Percy shrugged, "I can't guarantee anything you know. Plus I don't want to make you a promise just to break it later."

Sprout chuckled, "A Hufflepuff with the mind of a Ravenclaw and the tongue of a Slytherin. What's next? The heart of a lion?"

Percy blushed, "yeah, I'm….unique."

"Well Mr. Jackson I suppose it would be best that you went back to your meal. Be sure to reach your first class early, don't want to make a bad impression yes?"

Percy nodded as he walked back into the Great Hall finding it nearly full. He noticed that Gordan and the other sixth year boys were having breakfast and walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Percy sat down as they other wished him morning, "ready to start the day?!"

Michael groaned, "why are you so excited? It's just class."

"Well I told you didn't I? This is the first time I'm going to a magical school! For you it might be just regular old classes, but it's my first day! So act happy for me Michael! Or I swear I will slip you a pepperup potion so strong you won't be able to sleep for days."

Michael grumbled, "yeah yeah. Anyway where-" Michael stopped as his droopy eyes shot open. "Percy...there is a tiny veela sitting on your shoulder."

Percy chuckled, "yeah. Say hello to Kelly guys, she's a gift from my aunt," the little veela grinned waving at them all enthusiastically.

Juan was amazed, "beautiful. She's ever prettier than how they described! A real veela can only be so much more amazing to behold!"

Percy leaned to Gordan, "did Juan just try to flirt with a veela figuren?"

"Yes, he's a dog. He'll flirt with anything that's got breast or vaguely resembles a human woman," Gordan shrugged.

"Amazing, she's been charged to seem alive yes?" Miguel looked the tiny veela over much to Kelly's disgust as she shivered under his gaze, "what types of charms did your aunt use?"

"I don't know, plus she didn't really make them, she just had it made for me. She's a squid, can't use magic, but she knows a lot of friends that does. So you would have to ask them," Percy shrugged. Miguel looked disappointed but continued to examine the mini veela, and of course Kelly got nervous and jumped into Percy's shirt coat to hide.

After breakfast Professor Sprout gave the others their schedule, after a quick stop at the Hufflepuff common room to grab their books, Percy followed them to the charms class.

The demigod did his best to memorise the route, but it was just too damn confusing! He figured it would take him a few tries to learn the layout of the castle, but it didn't help that the corridors didn't make any sense!

When they turned right they were in the left side of the castle. When they climbed a set of stairs Percy found himself back on the same floor just a few corridors down. Harry had warned him about this place and it's crazy logic of 'normal', but Percy always thought the boy was exaggerating it.

They finally did reach the charms class on time though as they quickly took their seats in the middle of the class. Percy looked around and found various gadgets and instruments spread throughout the class. They looked shiny and very fun, which probably meant that if Percy touched them or did anything to them he would be cursed or something.

Soon the class began to fill in and just as the time became 8:30. The class had a little of everyone, each house was represented here, though not everyone from the sixth year was here. Percy saw George and Fred walk in with Angelina and Alicia. Percy grinned, "hey guys!"

They looked over and smiled, "heya Percy!" They then quickly walked towards them taking the seat behind Percy and his housemates.

"So excited for your first class Percy?" Angelina asked.

"Yup," Percy nodded, "although charms isn't my favorite subject. But I'm still very excited! It's going to awesome!"

"There's that word again, awesome," Gordan chuckled, "you know we don't use that enough in Britain."

"Well that's because you guys are afraid to show your emotions," Percy shrugged, "it's not that big a deal."

"Watch it buddy you are surrounded by Brits, we will prank your ass," Alicia glared.

"Right, sorry, I totally apologize," Percy and Kelly giggled as the rest of them rolled their eyes.

"You know people are going to be confused when they see her right?" Angelina said pointing at Kelly, "pretty soon they might calling you the veela guy or something equally silly."

Percy shrugged, "I don't care. I've been called worse. Plus Kelly and I are a team! Isn't that right mini V?" Percy and Kelly fist bumped with grins on their faces.

"Guys, Flitwick is here," Juan said as soon everyone quieted down and turned to the front of the call.

A small old man with white hair walked up to the front and stood on a stool in front of the board. Percy blinked, 'damn...he's short.' The man smiled joyfully, "welcome class to your NEXT class for charms! Congratulation to all of you on obtaining your OWLs! I'm so proud of you all! A special note must be given to miss Angelina Johnson, who scored an O+ in her exam!"

The class applauded as the Gryffindor chaser put her head down in embarrassment.

"Now, before we begin, for the sake of our new student, I will introduce myself, I am professor Filius Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw. If you need any help please do not hesitate to ask me."

Percy nodded, "thanks you sir."

"Good, now let's begin, first you all need to understand what exactly NEWT level charms means..."

For the rest of the one and a half hours Flitwick lectured them about what they were going to do, why it was important that they didn't try and fool around and why if they did fool around he would charm them to dance like a dog. Percy wasn't really sure how he would be able to do that last thing, but needless to say the threat got through to the demigod.

At the end of the period Percy and the other Hufflepuff boys walked out of the charms class. "I hate this!" Percy groaned, "he didn't even teach us anything new! He just went on and on about safety and what it means to be a NEWT student! Tell me are all his classes like this or is it because today is the start of a new term?"

Miguel chuckled, "I understand your frustration Percy, I do. But you see this is needed, Flitwick is correct, many people will try to perform charms they are not ready to learn about. So he needed to spend this time lecturing us."

"Whatever man, I'm just saying that I'm disappointed to say the least," Percy grumbled, "I came here to learn magic, not be told how stupid people can behave."

"Well he did give us work to do," Michael grumbled as he looked at the sheet of paper Flitwick handed out, "seriously? Three feet of parchment on the most dangerous accidents that can be caused by the cutting charm? Now I know he's mad."

"See! Home work and a lecture! Where the hell is all the magic?!"

"Sigh, you're right on that front," Gordan groaned, "but hey at least next period will be fun! Professor Hagrid always shows as these cool animals during care of magical creatures!"

"Yes, and if we wish to be there on time it's best we leave now," Juan stated.

"Right, well then this is goodbye," Percy sighed.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"I don't have care, never was one for the whole caring bit. I have this period free and the next for runes. After which I get one period free after lunch and then Arithmancy."

Gordan and the others winced, "damn, sorry for you man. We actually have it pretty easy today. We have divination after this, which is basically us sleeping away our in class, so basically after this class we get the day off. Sucks to be you mate."

Percy groaned, "yeah, I suppose. Guess I'll see you guys at lunch then huh?"

"What are you going to do?" Juan asked as they neared the Great Hall where they would depart.

"I'm thinking I'll finish up Flitwick's homework right now in the Hall," Percy pointed at the dining room where quite a few students with free periods sat talking with their friends.

"Alright, good luck." And with that they left.

Percy sighed as he sat down in the middle of the Hufflepuff table. He wasn't completely alone though, a seventh year girl sat down the table and a few fifth years sat up near the back.

Percy placed Kelly on the table as the veela started to walk around looking bored. Percy chuckled at the mini veela's look and conjured a small red rubber ball for her. He tossed the ball to Kelly who grabbed it with ease and cheered loudly as thanks. She then began to play with the ball, bouncing it up and down the table.

Percy took out the homeward Flitwick gave him along with some parchment. Percy then took out a black glass case inside of which was his quick read glasses. He put them own and felt the familiar strain on his eyes and magic, it did pass by quickly, but he could still feel it in the back of his head.

Percy then took out a white quill wit special runes carved into the spine of the feather and the nib. Percy and carved the runes himself, it worked the same way his glasses worked, making Percy's hand work faster than normal. While it wasn't as fast as the quick read glasses, it did increase Percy's writing speed. It also had runes to help with handwriting because one doesn't really focus on that too much when trying complete a homework assignment.

Percy sighed and dipped his quill in ink. He then pressed his nib to paper and began to write in a larger than normal font.

By the time the bell rang again Percy had completed ¾ of the assignment. It was annoying being unable to finish it all at once, but it was quickly squashed by excitement, the next class he had was runes!

Percy asked the seventh year girl how to get to the runes class, and after being lost for five minutes Percy managed to find the place just as the third period bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

Percy walked in and saw that most of the class was already seated in the semi-circle auditorium like class.

"You are cutting it close there Mr. Jackson," said the person standing in front of the class. Percy looked at her and blinked, 'dman...Fred wasn't joking about her…'brain'.'

Professor Babbling, the runes teacher, was a stunningly beautiful woman. She had dirty blonde hair that came down her head like a river till her hips. Her eyes were brown, though very warm with the hint of smile lines across her face. And her breasts were two beautiful large globs that seemed to stretch out her blouse to its natural limits. Her buttons must have some unbreakable charms placed on them!

"I-ah, I, I kind of got lost," Percy said as he tore his eyes away from her breasts to meet her eyes. 'Holy Hades! They are bigger than Amanda's!'

"Oh that's right, this is your first year here in Hogwarts isn't it? Well that's understable then, please take your seat."

Percy nodded as h stared, "right..." Kelly growled before she pinched Percy's cheeks hard, "owe! Stop it Kelly!" Percy yelled at the veela.

"Kelly?" Babbling asked confused.

"Oh, she's my partner," Percy pointed at Kelly before growling, "who apparently likes pinching people now." Kelly stuck her tongue out before turning her head away looking very cross.

"I see...so you charmed her to seem alive? Interesting, if you have the time Mr. Jackson I would like to see her more closely. But for now, please take your seat," she pointed at the classroom and it's many seats.

Percy looked around, most of the people here were in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. He did however see one Gryffindor who was currently waving him over, Angelina.

Percy took the seat next to her, "hey."

"Hello Percy, Kelly," Angelina waved. The veela smiled as she waved back enthusiastically, happy that someone remembered she existed.

"Right, welcome all of you to NEWT level Runes. I'm pleased to note that most of you managed to continue this class for your NEW years, I'm also glad to note that you all have done exceptionally well in your Runes OWL exams. Now, I am expected to give you all a grand speech about safety and what it means to be taking Runes in your NEW years. But I'm not going to do that. You all choose this disciple, and are good at, something which takes patience and a proper state of mind. You are essentially adults now, it would do no good for me to lecture you, if you didn't get it by now you probably never will."

'Giant breasts and doesn't like to lecture people, I think I might be in love,' Percy sighed as he listened to Babbling continue, while doing his best to look at her eyes and not her breasts.

"Now, this semester we will continue to learn about runes, slowly moving onto the more complicated branch of ancient runes. We will also be diving deeper into rune structures and the different ways they are formed. But for now, the goal of this class is to carve runes….using only an imber knife."

"What?! That's impossible!" yelled out a Ravenclaw.

"Ma'am it's difficult enough using a sketch to carve the runes on, using only an imber pen is next to impossible!" a Slytherin argued.

"Can you believe what she's asking?" Angelina whispered, "barking mad that woman is."

More and more student began to argue and shout until Babbling shut them all up with a bang from her wand. "Enough! I understand that it is a difficult thing to do. And I do not expect you to do it immediately. You have three months time to perfect this art, one out off three classes will be dedicated to this art. And you will perfect this art, am I understood?"

The class mumbled yes as Babbling started distributing stones and timber pens to everyone there. She drew a simple basic rune on the board and asked everyone to start carving.

Angelina grumbled as she got to work, "crazy witch. Can't believe she thinks we can do this in three months!" she looked for and saw Percy's tools untouched, "what's wrong Percy? Why didn't you touch your stuff?"

"Because I already know how to do this," Percy grinned as Angelina's jaw dropped.

"What? How?" the chaser hissed.

"Practise, plus my aunt's a fucking crazy perfectionist," Percy chuckled as he took the imber knife and quickly carved the rune in one single sitting. He showed the rune to Angelina who was so surprised she dropped her pen in surprise.

"Is everything alright Mr. Jackson? Ms. Johnson?" professor Babbling asked.

"Professor! Percy's done it!" Angelina shrieked as she pointed at Percy's carved rune stone.

"What?," Babbling quickly walked to Percy's side and looked at the carved rune. Her eyes went comically wide as she grabbed the stone and began closely checking ti for any faults. Her hands started to shake as she slowly put the rune down, "i-it's perfect! How did you do this Mr. Jackson?!"

Percy shrugged, "my runes teacher was kind of a slave driver. She insisted I learnt this free hand before anything else. And well...I just kind of did it."

"Incredible! This is nearly a perfect fire rune! You have the making of a rune master Mr. Jackson! 20 points to Hufflepuff!"

"Did a Puff just score points for being brilliant at something?" Ravenclaw girl hissed as she and a few others glared in envy.

"Awsome! My first points!" Percy raised his hand which Angelina high fived in joy. Kelly even yelped in joy jumping on Percy's shoulder in joy doing a little routine.

"Tell me Mr. Jackson what was your Owl score in Runes?" Babbling asked.

"Well let's see. If I recall correctly I scored O+ in the theory and practical portions of the exam."

"What?!" the professor and the others yelled out in amazement. The students jaws drop as the professor looked stunned.

"You have got to be lying!" the Ravenclaw girl from before yelled out, "there is no way a Puff can be that good in an exam!"

Percy didn't really know how to react to that. He turned to Angelina, "is there something wrong with her?"

The Gryffindor laughed, "yes, she's been the class topper for the last few years, and you just stole her spot."

"Wait….I remember now," Babbling said as she scratched her chin, "McGonagall mentioned a student with an amazing OWL score, something that nearly blew most student's out of the water in most subjects. And what' more he wasn't even a Hogwarts student! Amazing...well Mr. Jackson I suppose you will have to do something else during this rune class, I can't have you lazing about while the rest do their work. Hm...come with me."

Babbling took him to the her desk and gave him an assignment to write an essay on how runes were used in household objects. Percy then sat down and did the work given, and thanks to his special quill he managed to finish it before the class ended.

Percy submitted the parchment at the end of class, much to Babbling's wonder. She looked the paper over and gapped, "how did you do this?! I just gave you the assignment!"

Percy shrugged, "no biggie, I used several runes on my quill to make it similar to those quick read glasses people use. It's not perfect, or as powerful, but it is good at writing homework."

"What? Can you show me this quill?" Babbling practically begged with stars in her eyes.

"Ah, sure," Percy took out the pure white quill and passed it to his professor.

Babbling treated the quill with the type of gentleness one showed a newborn. She examined the runes, making a small note every second or so. She finally gave the quill back and sighed. "50 points to Hufflepuff for creating a unique piece of art that is both practical and an achievement that is worthy of an O. Honestly Mr. Jackson, if you market these things just right you can make a fortune!"

Percy grinned, "thanks professor."

"You are welcome. Sigh, honestly Mr. Jackson I do not know what to do with you. Using runes to effect an object was supposed to be a class project at the end of the year. You have not only completed it, but in doing so essentially covered the entire sixth year portions."

Percy blinked, "seriously?"

"Seriously," she nodded. "Just who was your teacher Mr. Jackson?"

"My...my aunt," Percy told carefully, "she's a squib, but she knows a lot about magic. She basically guided me through it all. Plus she can carve runes quicker and better than me."

"Now that is amazing," Babbling gasped, "a quib with the ability to carve runes like a master...I would very much like to meet your aunt Mr. Jackson."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, sorry but I don't think that's possible. She doesn't really do parent teacher meetings professor. She hates that kind of stuff. The only way she would ever how up is if I told her she was in fact meeting my girlfriend or something. She wouldn't pass up a chance to embarrass me like that."

The young professor smiled as she hide her blush behind a hand faking a cough. "Yes well if you aunt ever does decide to visit you please call me. I would very much like to talk to her."

Percy nodded and quickly walked out of the classroom finding Angelina waiting for him outside.

"Hey, thanks for waiting," Percy told her as they walked to the Great Hall for lunch, "I honestly have no idea to get to the Great Hall from here."

"No problem," Angelina waved his thanks away, "but Percy I have to ask. How did you get so good at carving runes with only an imber pen?"

Percy shrugged, "my aunt is a slave driver. She's an amazing teacher, but also ruthless. She made me carve runes over and over until my fingers started to feel numb. But at the end of it all I suppose that hard work payed off."

"I see...how long did you take to master the skill?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know...three days?"

"What?! Three days?! But Babbling said it would take us three months!"

Percy shrugged, "and that's why I'm in the house of the hard working and you are not."

"Damn...the Puff's really lucked out with you," Angelina whistled impressed.

"You know what we need to change that name, like seriously. When you call us Puff's I am reminded of a giant puffy pastry dish with whipped cream."

When the reached the Great all they split up, Percy going to his house table and Angelina going to hers. As Percy walked up to his friends near the end of the table he noticed a lot of people whispering to each other pointing at one of the giant hourglasses on the Great Hall's wall.

There were four hourglasses hanging above the teacher's table. One had red crystals, one had blue, one had green and the other yellow. Each represented a house with the house's name and present points listed above the hourglass. Gryffindor had 10, Ravenclaw had 25, Slytherin ahd 5 and Hufflepuff had 80 points leaning the other three by a wide margin.

'Damn, didn't realise the gap was that huge,' Percy blinked, 'let's see I scored 70, meaning someone else had scored 10. Nice.'

Percy walked up to his friends who he noticed was pointed at the Hufflepuff hourglass and whispering.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Percy asked sitting down next to Gordan and pulling himself a plate full of food.

"It's the house points Percy! Someone managed to score us 70 points on the first day!" Juan yelled in excitement.

"Miguel got us five points with Professor Hagrid, and another fourth year got us another 5 with professor McGonagall, but someone else got 70 points!" Gordan yelled out.

"This has got to be some kind of record!" Michael yelled, for the first time awake, "no one in history ever managed to score so many points on just the first day! At this rate we'll win the house cup for sure!" A ripple of smiles went through the Hufflepuff table as the other houses began to notice the change in Hufflepuff's attitude.

"Huh, nice," Percy grinned as he offered Kelly a piece of lettuce, the toy shook her head no but was happy for the offer. "It really isn't that big a deal. I managed to impress professor Babbling with my runes and how I used them. But I'm glad everyone's happy, maybe now people will stop calling us Puffs. Seriously guys, we need to do something about this name! I don't want to be known as a pastry!"

"Wait...you did this?" Miguel asked, his voice cutting through the random chatter in the hall as slowly every Hufflepuff turned to Percy.

"Yeah, why?" Percy asked sniffing his pumpkin juice noticing a hint of bark in it. He turned to Fred and George and glared, "seriously you guys? You tried to give me hiccups?"

The twins groaned in defeat as the slammed the head down. Angelina and Alicia chuckled as they comforted their boyfriends.

"Percy….you got us 70 points on the first day of school?" Gordan asked agains, very slowly as Percy realised that everyone was looking at him.

"Ah...yeah," Percy looked around, "did I do something bad?"

"Bad?" Juan blinked, "he gave us the biggest lead in the house cup on the first day on class and he's asking us if that's bad?"

"Percy! You're a God!" Gordan yelled as he talked Percy in a hug.

Percy chuckled, "actually a demigod, but sure."

"This is so awesome!" Cedric called out further down the table, "I knew you were good news the moment I saw you!"

"Good job Percy!"

"You the man!"

"What do you mean he scored 70 points in one day?! That's impossible!" a squeaky voice that was clearly not a well wisher yelled out.

"Percy, how did you do it?" Miguel asked.

"I told you, Babbling had assigned us a job, but I already knew how to do it, so she gave me 20 points. And then I showed her my pet rune projects and she basically told me I had already covered the sixth year studies so she gave me 50 points."

"What pet rune projects?" Michael asked.

"Nothing big," Percy shrugged, "just a quill that helps me write fast so that I can finish my homework quicker."

"What?!" Gordan yelled, "show me!"

Percy shrugged as he took out the quill and passed it around. The all held it carefully, examining it closely. They returned it back to Percy and begged him to make one for them as well. Percy said he'd consider it, but only if they payed him.

After lunch Percy had another free period. While the rest of his year mates went to their respect classes, divination and such, Percy found himself once again alone in the Great Hall. He quickly finished the rest of Flitwick's homework assignment and realised he still had a lot of time to kill. So with nothing else to do Percy got up and began to explore Hogwarts.

Percy walked around aimlessly as he looked at all the painting and statues around. Most of them were off people in various poses, very few were landscapes. All the paintings moved and talked, mostly to each other. Percy personally found them to be a little bit creepy, he was used to seeing photos remain still. Not talk back.

Percy explored each floor as best as he could, making a mental map of the place in his mind. By the time he reached the third floor he stopped and realised he had basically lost track of whatever he had learnt so far.

He needed a map, but drawing one by hand would probably not be useful as Hogwarts seemed to be constantly screwing with his head and perception of reality. He needed some way to copy and paste the layout of the school into his map, and for that he would need to use magic.

Percy sighed, he leaned up against a window on the third floor corridor and looked out at sky. It was in the afternoon and Percy couldn't help but feel somewhat sleepy. It was so warm, and his belly was so full. But yet, he knew if he took a nap now he would miss the next period.

So he stayed and watched the sky pass him by. He felt the breeze on his face and sighed, he wanted to go flying again. While in his animagus form he learnt the joy of flight and now he missed it. If he was really going to appreciate the sky, he needed to fly in it.

But he knew he could never do such a thing, too many people could spot him easily. 'Stupid Hecate, had to go and make me fall in love with flying,' Percy sighed. It was nearly time for his last class of the day.

This time Percy managed to find the arithmancy class a lot quicker than his runes one. The class was vastly different from the runes one as it looked more like a muggle classroom than anything else with poster of formulas put up all over the walls.

In front of the class was professor Septima Vector, a middle aged witch that had a strict aura around her. Her brown hair was tied up neatly in a bun and her square glasses hide her green eyes. She looked graceful to say the least, looking elegant, even if she was wearing a giant purple and blue robe around herself.

During this class Percy managed to gain 10 more points for Hufflepuff by answering all the questions Vector asked. And when she started teaching Percy managed to get a few ideas for new spells. The advanced mathematics she was teaching would be useful for him in creating more complex spells, something he has had trouble with for some time now.

Class was over at around 5 in the evening. Usually student would then go on to attend the last class of the day, but Percy had that free. In fact he had nothing to do till 8 in the evening when he had to attend dinner in the Great Hall. So he had three hours to kill.

As Percy walked around the castle keeping his eyes busy by looking around at the many painting and fixtures of the castle, he couldn't help feeling bored. Today had been not that bad, but not that great ether. He had way too much free time on his hands, and he needed something to do!

'Maybe I should do what Babbling said, patent the quick quills I made and sell them to people,' Percy wondered. He then wondered how he would even register a patent in the magical world. 'Maybe I could ask Hecate? She would know. Hm...I might as well write a letter to her as well.'

So Percy went back to the Hufflepuff common room and put away all his stuff. He then spent an hour finishing up his Arithmancy homework before he wrote the letter to Hecate telling her about his day and how to patent his quick quill idea.

He managed to find the school owlery, after he stopped and asked directions from a few paintings that is, and used a school barn owl to send Hecate said letter. Hopefully this thing would be able to find the goddess of magic.

By the time Percy was done with that the last class of the day had ended. Students were coming out of their respective classes and soon the hallway was filled with students once more. Percy went with the crowd as he found himself back in the common room with all his friends.

"So how was your day Percy?" Gordan asked as the sith years boys sat down around a table near the corner of the common room that had been reserved for the sixth years.

"Okay, not that bad, though I think I might need to come up with a hobby or something, I'm bored already," Percy groaned, as Kelly patted him gently on the cheek.

"Well sucks to be you man," Juan growled as he took out his notes and parchment, "me? I have a different problem, too much damn homework!"

"You said it Juan," Heather said as she sat down next to Percy smiling at the boy, "heya Percy. Rough day huh?"

"Yup," Percy grumbled, "and yours?"

"Not bad, Flitwick was a pain, but Hagrid was alright. I think Tollway has finally lost it though, kept going on and on about Neptune descending upon us."

Percy blinked as he sat up straight, "what? What do you mean Neptune is descending?"

"It's just something our divination teacher said," Heather grumbled, "Kristen, Margaret? Do you remember what she said exactly?"

Two other sixth year Hufflepuff girls sat down at the table. Kristen had brownish red hair that came down to her lower back tied in a pony tail. She had black eyes and a very pale complexion with a skinny from. She shock her head, "sorry, no clue."

"I think she's just losing her mind," Margaret shrugged. She was a slightly chubby girl with short blonde hair and a flat face. However she did have a very curvy body, "she mentioned that the planet Neptune shines his light upon this castle, and from his blessing come a new age."

"Wait, she said him? Him? Not it?" Percy asked.

"Yes, why?" Margaret nodded as everyone turned to Percy.

"Well….if she said it that means she meant the planet. But if she meant him….then-"

"-You think she meant the actual God Neptune?" Gordan snorted, "yeah right."

"Wait Neptune is a God?" Michael asked surprised.

"Yeah Michael, how did you ever pass Astronomy?" Heather groaned as the other girls chuckled.

"Neptune is the God of the seas and father of horses and the legendary pegasus. He is feared by the Romans, they believed that if he wanted he could have destroyed their entire empire in seconds so they did everything to please him," Miguel explained.

"But that wasn't his name," Percy spoke up.

"What do you mean? Of course Neptune is his name," Juan snorted.

"No, it isn't. At least not at first. He had a name before Neptune, the greeks called him Poseidon, the second most powerful God in creation, ruler of the seas," Percy closed his eyes, 'and my dad. Which means this divination teacher is talking about me.'

"What does this have to do with anything?" Michael asked.

"Nothing," Percy grumbled, "just curious…."

"Riiiight," Heather drew out as she looked away from Percy, "anyway did anyone get a start on the charms homework yet? We better start now or else we won't be able to finish it in time."

"Oh relax Heather we have a week," Kristien waved her friend's worry off.

"That's not the point Kristy, I want to do good this year, so I'm taking a page out of Ravenclaw's book and finishing my homework sometime before the day of submission."

"Grr, fine," Juan cribbed taking out parchment and ink, "I hate it when you are right."

Heather grin, "then you must be full of hate all the time huh?"

They all chuckled while they slowly took out parchment to do their homework in. Gordan noticed Percy leaning back yawning, "what's the matter Percy? Take out your parchment mate, just because you got us that 70 point head start doesn't mean we are going to let you off the hook you know? You are a proud Puff mate, don't make us look bad!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "I don't have to do shit Gordan. If you keep calling yourself a Puff you'll do the work for me. Seriously guys we need to do something about that name! I feel like a puff pastry every time someone calls me that!"

"Well you can try Percy, but good luck. We have been call that since forever. It's just the way things have been. We are Puffs, Gryffindor's are lions, Ravenclaws are Claws and Slytherin's are Snakes. It's just what they call us."

"Well I don't like it," Percy huffed crossing his arm, an action Kelly mirrored.

"Well if you want you can think of suggestions later, for now take out you parchment, if we have to suffer through this then so do you," Margaret growled.

"Oh that's okay, I already finished it," Percy shrugged as h took out his completed assignment and unrolled it on the table.

The Hufflepuff stopped and stared. Grodan snatched the parchment moment before Heather could and began looking through it.

"Holy Merlin! You did it! You got everything in here! Shit Percy, how did you do this?!"

"I used my quick quill, patent pending," Percy grinned as they passed his homework from person to person.

"Alright you have got to make us some of thoes!" Miguel cried out, "come on Percy, be a pall! I'll even pay you!"

Percy grinned, "I'll think about it." Gordan and the other's groaned but accepted what he said without further complaint.

"Hey Percy mind if I copy off of you?" Heather asked while in the process of already doing just that.

"Yeah, sure, help yourself," Percy shrugged.

"Hey no fair! I wanted first dibs on Percy's homework! Give it back Heather!"

"I'll get it to you when I'm done Gordan!"

"Oh please, by the time you're done we would be older than Dumbledore!"

"Oh yeah? Well too bad!"

"I swear to the Gods if you two tear apart my homework I will make you do it for me!" Percy yelled as he chuckled at his friends. He leaned back and observed the chaos, smiling at it all. 'You know what….maybe Hogwarts isn't that boring after all.'

* * *

 **Surprise** **people! Two chapters in a row!**

 **Merry Christmas all!**

 **So that is Percy's first day. Short, sweet and awesome! Also if you are thinking Percy doing homework is too much let me remind you, it's magic homework! Who wouldn't want to do that?! Well who normal wouldn't want to do it.**


	14. Chapter 14

On the second day of school Percy found himself running late. He had woken up late, stayed at breakfast for far too long and was now currently lost trying to get to class. And the worst part? The class he was late for was potions. There goes Percy's idea of making a good first impression on Snape.

'Okay, I'm pretty sure I passed this lamp three times now!' Percy groaned as he looked around frantically searching for the potions dungeon.

Just then a whiff of something salty floated across the air. The neutral smell of the dungeon made the smell stand out even more. Percy stopped running and took a deep breath.

'This smells like….like horklump juice!' Percy recognized that ingredient instantly. It was widely used and very powerful. And it was coming from right behind him!

Percy turned around immediately and ran toward the scent. He sniffed the air again and again slowly drawing near. He turned a corner and saw a double door wide open with a class inside. Percy grinned as he charged inside, crossing the threshold mere moment before the bell rang signaling the start of class.

"Yes!" Percy fist pumped, "I made it!"

The students that had already arrived turned around had stared at Percy. The demigod noticed that most of them were Slytherin or Ravenclaw with only a handful of Gryffindors. Of said Gryffindors Percy noticed Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and one more dark skinned boy Percy didn't recognize.

"Hey guys, damn, that was close huh? Did the professor arrive yet?" Percy asked waving at them. However they didn't wave back. They looked scared. Angelina and Alicia had frightened looks on their face while the twins and their friends did their best not to burst out laughing.

Percy blinked, "don't tell me….he's right behind me isn't he?"

"Indeed he is," came a dragging voice from behind Percy.

Slowly the demigod turned around and was face to face with a man with a hook like nose and greasy hair. The man was shorter than Percy, but his glare made Percy feel very very small.

Percy gulped as he put on his best smile, "h-hello sir."

"Mr. Jackson," the man replied coldly, "you were almost late."

"Almost being the keyword," Percy laughed. But Snape did not. Percy slowly stopped laughing, "I'm sorry sir. I'm still not used to the castle's lay out, I got lost a few times."

"You should have asked one of your house mates to show you to your class," Snape stepped passed Percy walking inside.

"They weren't really free," Percy scratch his head, "plus they were late themselves."

"Typical Hufflepuff behaviour," Snape snarled, "5 points from Hufflepuff."

"Wait seriously? For what?"

Snape glared at Percy, "for your obvious inability to take this class seriously. Now take your seat, or do you wish to make that 10 points?"

"Nope! Your wish is my command!" Percy called out as he ran towards the free seat next to the twin's black friend. He saw Snape glare at him, but the man turned around ignoring Percy cheek.

"As you all know only the finest brewers are allowed in my class. As such only those who have scored an EE or above allowed in this class, so I expect you give the proper discipline and respect this subject deserves," Snape shot a glare at Fred and George who did nothing but node serious in return. Though Percy could see the hint of a smile in the corner of their mouths.

Snape sneered at the Gryffindors and the single Hufflepuff before turning back to the class, "today we have a special project. Can anyone tell me what this is," Snape pointed at a cauldron boiling in front of the class. Most had to go closer to even try to get a better look, but Percy didn't. He recognized it from the vapour and smell alone.

Percy's hand shot up. Snape stopped glaring at everyone as he looked in mild surprise at Percy's hand. "Mr. Jackson."

"It's called the Draught of the Living Death, it's extremely powerful and anyone who drinks it will be put in an almost irreversible state of near death like slumber."

"And how does one cure this?"

"I would think by using the Wiggenweld Potion. It's simple enough, strangely, though very difficult to brew because of it's ingredients. There is even an example of this happening in history, where a prince used the Wiggenweld Potion on his lips of kiss and awaken a princess who was under the Draught of Living Death. I believe that was where the fairy tale of Snow White came from."

The students looked impressed, not including the Slytherins of course, Fred and George whistled in amazement when Percy was done. Snape however did nothing. He simply looked into Percy's eyes and stared. He waited for a moment before he nodded, "correct. 5 points to Hufflepuff."

The twins dropped their jaws, even Angelina and Alicia looked amazed as they stared at Percy. Percy tightened his eyebrow wondering why they acted so surprised, he told them he was good at potions.

"Today you all will attempt to brew the Draught of Living Death. Attempt being the keyword. This is not a simple task, nor one I expect you to complete. Look into your textbooks for the ingredients you will need. You have an hours time," Snape swished his wand, "you may begin!"

Percy took out his book and found the potion immediately. He quickly gathered all that he would need and began the potion. He filled the cauldron with water first, making sure to hide that fact that he did this with his godly powers and not magic.

Percy then looked over the potion and the instructions over and over again. And something seemed off. The effect that the book described would not happen with the ingredients provided. Percy's instincts were screaming at him to change the ingredients, and he trusted them more than anything else in life. He remembered the first potion he ever made, and when Hecate showed him the official recipe he realised that what the book said, and what should be done may not always be the same thing.

Percy began preparing the ingredients quickly. He powdered Asphodel roots with a simple grinding charm reducing to the fine powder state he needed. He dissected the sloth brain needed and made sure to keep the parts separate so as to not dump the thing all at once, lest the effect not be effectively felt.

He then got to the Sopophorous beans. Here was the tricky part. These things were poisonous and were the main reason the draught was so deadly. Percy needed their juice, which was very hard to bring out. He couldn't cut it, he learnt from personal experience that was a stupid thing to do. So instead he crushed the beans with his bare hands pouring the liquid into the cauldron directly not wasting a single drop.

At this point Percy was so focused in completing the potion he didn't even realise Snape hovering behind him staring at the way Percy worked.

To say Snape was impressed was an understatement. He had never seen someone work so efficiently, especially not a Puff. It was like he knew exactly what to do. Snape had to even rear in his surprise when he saw Percy put an extra Sopophorous bean into the mix, his confidence not shaken a bit when he did so going off the book.

Snape continued walking around the room watching everyone else, making sure they didn't do something stupid. But he always had one eye on Percy Jackson, the Hufflepuff that was somehow beating Snape's own record time in creating the potion.

At the 40 minute mark Percy put his cauldron on simmer as it turned into the pale pink hue the book said it should be. Percy grinned at that, he trusted his instincts and it didn't fail him. He even went so far as adding a clockwise spin to it in the end to make the sloth brain more reactive.

The demigod stepped away from his desk and began to pack up. He cleaned his instruments and hands, Hecate had drilled the habit of keeping his workstation and self clean at all time when working with potions or else the ingredient you used for the last potion might seeped into your next one.

"Mr. Jackson," Snape called out as he walked, or rather gliding like a freaking vampire!, towards Percy's desk. He looked into Percy's cauldron and for a second Snape's eyes went wide in shock and surprise. He quickly schooled his features and walked away saying nothing.

"Mate, how did you finish it so fast?" Lee Jordan asked, the twins friend, as Percy later learned.

"I'm good with potions," Percy shrugged back as he looked at Lee's potion. It was maroon, not a good sign. "You need help with that?"

"Please," Lee sighed. Percy did what he could, but there was no way to correct Lee's potion before the one hour mark was up. But at least he had gotten the potion to a few shades lighter, that was a big achievement in Percy's book.

"In the allotted time I have given you only one has been able to successfully create the Draught," Snape said causing everyone to whisper in curiosity. Snape turned to Percy, "Mr. Jackson, you are the now only the second student in the history of Hogwarts to have ever successfully created this potion in the time given. You have even gone as far as beating the old time of 50 minutes by a good 10 minute gap. Congratulations."

The entire class turned as one and gaped. Percy smiled pridefully, he knew he had done it, he didn't need Snape to say it, but it did feel good to have the man acknowledge his skills. Fred and George grinned playfully while the Slytherin's looked murderous to say the least.

"As for your reward," Snape reached into his robes and pulled out a small glass vial that shined gold. Percy eyes widened as he gasped in surprise. "From your reaction I'm guessing you know what this is?"

Percy nodded silently, "i-it's Felix Felicis, liquid luck. One drop and you are guaranteed a day unlike any other. The ability to make the universe your bitch, in a bottle."

Snape gave a small smile at Percy's comment about the universe and nodded, "correct. One drop, and you will have the best day in your life. And it," Snape approached Percy placing the bottle at his desk, "is your prize. Congratulations Mr. Jackson. You have earned it."

Percy held the position in shaking hands as he and the Gryffindors walked out of the potions class.

"I can't believe it Percy! You actually got Snape to give you points! Do you know how amazing that is?!" George yelled.

"Not to mention the fact that he made Snape smile!" Lee cried out, "and don't tell me you didn't see the man do that! He totally smiled!"

"Well it wasn't really a smile-" Fred argued.

"-More like a smirk-" George agreed.

"-Like a small smirk-"

"-Actually it wasn't even a smirk, it was a small twitch of the lips really."

"Oh get off it!" Angelina said elbowing her boyfriend in the gut, "you both are just jealous he did something you three idiots have been trying to do for the last five years."

"Us?"

"Jealous?!"

"No!"

"Never!"

"That's crazy!"

"Well..."

Maybe..."

"Just a little."

"Oh okay fine."

"We are just a bit jealous," Fred and George admitted.

Lee looked at Percy's shaken face, "are you okay mate? You look like you've seen you-know-who."

Percy snapped out of his trance, "I'm sorry what?"

"Are you okay Percy?" Alicia asked, "you don't look good."

"Yeah, that's because I'm not good Alicia, not good at all," he held up the golden potion he was given, "do you even know what this thing is?"

"Yeah, you told us, bottled luck and all that," Angelina explained.

"Yeah, but it's more than just that," Percy sighed, "okay look. Potions get harder and harder the more effective they are. A potion to cure boils? Easy. It only affects the drinker so it isn't hard to do. A potion to cure a potion? Even easier as you only have to focus on certain elements to heal. But a potion that can affect not just the drinker but world around him? That my friends is stepping into the domain of the Gods."

"Percy, they way you are talking is kind of scary," Lee said looking at the Felix Felicis, "is it really that dangerous?"

"Lee, the ingredient used for this thing are Ashwinder egg, Squill bulb, Murtlap tentacle, Tincture of thyme, Occamy eggshell and Powdered common rue. Expensive as fuck to say the least. And it takes over six months to brew, along with various other thousand miror things to do."

"Damn, so Snape must have put a lot of hard work into this thing huh?" George commented as he tried to get a closer look only for Percy to pocket it before he could even get close, "hey! Way to be the trusting sort!"

"George, it honestly doesn't matter about the price of the ingredients or the long process needed. All off that is insignificant for the reward. The ability to make the odds ever in your favour."

"But that's only for a day."

"Yes...but a perfect day," Percy said in a dangerous tone, "and I of all people know how much a day can change," Percy recalled the day that changed his life. The longest day of his life.

"Percy...you seem pretty good in potions right?" Lee asked getting a snort in response from the demigod in question, "Right, okay. So if you are the good and know so much about the Felix Felicis, why don't you just make your own?"

"One, it's expensive as hell. Two, I didn't have time to make it. And three consumption in large quantities can be deadly to say the least."

"Okay, the first point I get, money and all," Angelina began, "but the other two isn't really an issue is it? I mean you didn't have time before because you were at him. But you have nothing to do in Hogwarts do you? You have nothing but time. And as for the last one….well you just have to make sure you don't drink it all at once right?"

Percy stopped stunned at her argument. He looked at the chaser and blinked, "you're amazing."

"Watch it Jackson, she's mine," George said putting his hand around Angelina's neck kissing her cheek playfully.

Percy and the Gryffindors separated soon, the lions had to go to their tower while Percy returned to the Hufflepuff common room. Snape had given them homework already and Percy sat down to finish it.

While he worked on that though he couldn't help but wonder about Angelina's suggestion. He could in fact make his own luck. He was certainly skilled enough, no doubt about that and had the time and several empty places to brew said potion. And while the ingredient were pricely Hecate would be more than willing to foot the bill. If not Percy would just have to make his own money, maybe finally sell people the quick quills for a reasonable price.

Percy smiled, 'damn….one perfect day...imagine what I could do with that.' Percy wasn't ambitious like a politician or a queen bee desperate for attention. But he was ambitious in another way. He wanted excitement, he wanted adventure, he didn't like the threats on his life that those adventures brought, but hey, you can't have it all.

Percy finished the assignment by the time the bell rang for the next period. He managed to catch up to one of his friends this time and have him take Percy to the transfiguration classroom.

The class was similar to the Charms room, though it had less shiny trinkets lying around and more random junk. Though since this was transfiguration, Percy figured said junk was going to be transformed into other junk.

Percy sat with his house mates near the back as they waited in excitement for the new class to start. Unfortunately it was all for nothing as Mcgonagall decided to pull a Flitwick and spent the class lecturing them about what it meant to take NEWT level transfiguration and how they were expected to take this seriously.

At the end of the class Percy walked away disappointed, he had homework to do and a summary on the goals of the year. But not much else.

After lunch Percy had a free hour which he spent finishing his transfiguration homework and then exploring the castle once more. He started thinking of ways to create a map of the place, but so far had nothing.

The only way he could even think of something like that which worked was by using charms to send out waves of magic to mp out the surrounding area. Like a bat using sonar. And if Percy created something like that he didn't even have to limit such a map to only Hogwarts! He could use it to map out any location! So maybe not a charm, but a spell for sure.

The next class was Arithmancy which was decent. Professor Vector had finally started teaching something seriously, and while it was just formula and sums Percy was glad to be actually learning something for once.

At the end of the class Percy walked up to professor Vector and handed in his homework assignment.

Vector looked over the parchment and blinked, "you finished all this already? I expected these to be submitted only by next week Mr. Jackson."

"Yeah I know. But I kind of got bored, I have a lot of free periods so I figured why not just finish them off right now when it's done."

"I see," Vector looked across each completed sum and formula Percy had written down and smiled. "Very good Mr. Jackson, keep up this type of dedication and you will get top marks in this class. 10 points to Hufflepuff."

Percy grinned, "thank you ma'am," Percy and Kelly high fived and quickly left the classroom.

The Next day morning Percy sat with his friends eating a healthy plate of toast, bacon, eggs and a glass of OJ. Kelly herself was once again playing with the red rubber ball Percy made for her while the others talked about their classes for the day.

"Hey Percy, what do have for today?" Gordon asked.

"Well I have Runes and then a double period of DADA, oh and Charms after that. Should be fun. You guys?"

"Well we have divination in the first period, but we will see you in DADA and charms," Miguel explained.

"Cool," Percy munched on his bacon egg sandwich as he looked toward the Hufflepuff hourglass. It displayed that the house had won so far 105 points. Percy had won 100 of those points personally, and it made him quite proud to be able to admit that.

Just then the morning owl came in searching. Percy saw Hoothoot approach him as it swooped down and grabbed a claw full of bacon off off Percy's plate. "Hey! Give me back my bacon Hoothoot!" The owl instead flew into the air and threw the bacon up catching it with it's beak and chewing it quickly.

It landed only when it finished eating, burping right into Percy's face. The demigod growled, "I hate you so much."

"Hoot?" Hoothoot extended his leg showing off two letters before suddenly taking it back and pointing to the window, "Hoot? Hoot?"

"No! No please! Don't do that! I take it back! I don't hate you! You are the best owl ever!"

"Hoot!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want," Percy pushed his plate, "take it! It's yours! It's all yours!"

"Hoot!" the owl seemed to smile as it began to eat Percy's breakfast.

The demigod sighed, 'crazy owl,' he untied the two letters Hoothoot had attached to his leg and looked them over. Both had his name on the cover in delicate feminine handwriting. Obviously they were from Chanel and the others, and Percy did not want the guys around him wondering who the letters were from. The last thing he needed was rumours that he was getting letters from veela cheerleaders.

Percy quickly put the letters in the mokeskin bag he had around his necks and quickly made himself another sandwich.

"Who were the letters from Percy?" Michael asked.

"My aunt," Percy lied smoothly, "she got worried."

"Aren't you going to read them now?" Gordan asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"No, I'll do it later, maybe after dinner or something," Percy shrugged before they all returned to their meal. Gordan looked curious, but said nothing.

The first period of runes passed without incident. Percy spent most of his time teaching Angelina how to carve runes using only an imber knife. After the class he and Angelina walked together to the DADA classroom where they split up going to sit their own house mates.

Class started quickly as Moody walked in with his signature limp eyeing everyone with his creepy fake eye. He looked around the classroom meeting everyone in the eye. He and Percy made eye contact for a second, and Percy his danger sense tingle. He didn't know why. But this guy was bad news.

"If you have taken this class then that means you are serious about defense or you just got a really good score on your OWLs," Moody grumbled as the class laughed. Percy however wasn't laughing, and neither was Moody, "quite! You think this is a joke?! This is life and death! Unlike other classes where you can get hurt if you mess around in class, here you can die if you don't focus!"

The class was deadly silent as Moody glared at everyone there. "Now...let's begin. Today I am supposed to give you a speech about how DADA should not be taken lightly, about how you can be in real danger if you fool around in my class. But if you don't know that already then you deserve whatever's coming to you."

Percy blinked in surprise. Moody's speech was a lot like Snape's, they even had the same patented glare, which was really creepy if they use it on you.

"Dark magic isn't a game boys and girls, it's very very dangerous," he tapped his peg leg, "it took my one good leg. And my eye," Moody growled as his eye spun around his socket wildly, "look at my face, and you will see just how bad things can truly become if you let it."

The class was stunned as they realized every single scar on Moody's body was given to him by a dark magic user. And the fact that he was still alive was a testament to his pain.

"I won't sugar coat this," Moody explained as he leaned back on his table, resting his legs, "magic is dangerous. Dark magic is even more so. If you wish to protect yourself, if you wish to spare you friends and family the horror that come with this world of ours, the you must learn how to defend yourself."

Moody looked around for a few seconds to see if anyone reacted before nodding, "alright then. Let's begin with something simple. What are the three unforgivables?"

Many hands shot up, among them was Percy. Moody pointed at a Slytherin who grinned and said, "the imperius."

"Correct," Moody nodded, "used by many powerful and evil wizards. Voldemort chief among them," suddenly the entire class flinched. Percy was startled at such a reaction, Harry told him how people normally reacted to Voldemort's name, but this was ridiculous!

"You there, what's the next one?" Moody pointed at a boy in the back with Ravenclaw robes.

"T-the Cruciatus curse sir," the boy gulped looking scared at Moody's pointed look.

Moody nodded, "yes….the cruciatus. Very easy to perform…..and very painful."

"Have you been under it sir?" Fred asked suddenly. Alicia and Angelina elbowed him cursing him for asking the question.

"No, no it's alright," Moody waved the girls to stop, "yes Mr. Weasley, I have been under it."

"How did it feel sir?" George asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Like you would do anything to make it stop. Even kill your brother and family," Moody said in a hollow tone as he looked down in sorrow. No one knew what to say, they didn't think anything they could say would comfort the man. But before long Moody looked up, his face cold once more, "anyone care to give me the last curse?"

"The killing curse," Percy spoke out.

"Yes," Moody nodded, "unblockable, unstoppable. Completely destructive. No one has ever survived it….well, almost no one."

The class continued on for sometime as Moody took his sweet time drilling the effects and consequences of the spells into their heads. They did everything except learn about said spells, which was a good thing in Percy's book.

Percy and the others walked back to the Great Hall for lunch with the Gryffindors talking about what they saw and did. When the reached the Great Hall Percy saw Harry and his friends talking to each other in hushed tones.

"Hey guys you go ahead, I'm going to talk to Harry for a bit," Percy told Gordan and the others. The Hufflepuff boys nodded and went to their table for lunch while Percy walked up to Harry.

"Hey you three, is this seat taken?" Percy asked walking next to them.

"Hey Percy, not at all, please," Harry moved to the left a bit allowing Percy to sit between him and Hermione.

"Thanks," Percy smiled as he sat down and conjured a red ball for Kelly to play with while he ate.

"That's a NEWT level conjuration spell," Hermione said as she saw Kelly play with the ball, "the elasticity, colour and bounce are nearly perfect!"

"Well I am a NEWT level student yeah?" Percy chuckled.

"So what do you think of Hogwarts so far Percy?" Ron asked in between large mouthfuls of food.

Percy scrunched his eyebrows, "okay Ron, no disrespect, but for the love of the Gods, chew your food and then speak!"

Hermione huffed, "I have been trying to tell him that for years!"

Harry chuckled, "and yet he still won't listen."

"Well he better or it's all on him," Percy warned.

Ron huffed, "and why is that?"

"Because girls don't want to go out with slobs," Percy said with a grin causing Ron to turn red in the face.

"Alright," Ron said quietly as he chewed his food in small bitfulls. Hermione and Harry looked shocked as they looked at Percy in amazement.

"See, all you have to do is find a way to make them want to behave," Percy grinned as he quickly pilled up his lunch and ate, "and to answer your question Ron, I'm loving this place! Seriously! Magic at every turn! So many things to explore! But the classes are a bit boring though."

"What!?" Hermione shirked, "how can you say that?"

"Oh relax Hermione, Percy's a genius, even though he doesn't look like it. To him the classes are probably a bit boring," Harry chuckled as Percy glared at him.

"I don't know if you are mocking me or trying to be supportive," Percy grumbled.

"So did you have DADA yet?" Hermione asked as they ate lunch.

"Oh yeah, just finished it this morning," Percy shivered, "I don't know why but Moody creeps the hell out off me! I think it's eye, so creepy."

"Yeah, my dad said that he got it made after he lost his real one," Ron informed them through much smaller bites of food.

"I see," Harry said as he turned to Percy, "so what's it like?"

"The class? Honestly it's not bad. We just got a brush up on a few curses, but he made them interesting. Even his lectures weren't all that boring, unlike a certain charms professor I know."

"Professor Flitwick is plenty interesting," Hermione defended, "you were just probably not paying attention."

Percy rolled his eyes, "yeah sure. Anyway I'm sure you guys will enjoy his class. He's very interesting to say the least. But..."

"But?" Harry asked.

"I...I don't know man. There's something wrong," Percy groaned, "I get their weird feeling everytime I'm around him. Maybe it's that creepy eye of his or something, but I do not feel safe."

"Oh I'm sure it's just your imagination running wild," Hermione dismissed his worries, "by the way Percy have you heard about the house elves employed in Hogwarts?!"

Percy nodded, "ah yeah. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History. Why?"

"Hermione just found out that all our meals are created by house elves," Harry explained, "she's been screaming at anyone who listens that it's slavery and demanding that it stops."

"That's silly," Percy snorted, "if you do that then they would die!"

"What?!" Hermione shrieked, "what do you mean die?"

"Well I mean die….you do know how house elves work right?" Percy raised with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione turned red, "I-I have not gotten the chance yet."

"Well you should, I'm pretty sure there's at least one book on the library explaining them to you. I would recommend the seventh year book on care of magical creatures, House Elves are pretty complex creatures you know."

Hermione agreed and they all had their lunch together. After lunch Percy went out with his Hufflepuff year mates. They all had free period and decided to spend it walking around Hogwarts grounds.

The castle was built on the base of a rocky mountain, but the path leading up to the gates was a nice sloppy hill that came down to the black lake and forbidden forest at the end.

Percy's saw a small wooden hut at the edge of the forest, apparently that was where Professor Hagrid lived.

The Puff's walked around the lake edge throwing stones into the water. Percy smiled as he smelt the fresh scent of the water, "this place is nice."

"Yeah, we come here to relax once in awhile," Heather explained, "unfortunately it doesn't really last as it becomes cold as hell once November begins. So we try and get a few days before that."

"Nice," Percy grinned as they found a place near the lake edge and sat near a large mass of stone that served as a resting spot for them.

"You know Percy, I've been thinking about what you said," Michael began as he yawned, "we should change our names. Puff's does make us sound like a pastries."

"Thank you!" Percy cried out, "Gods I was beginning to think it was just me!"

"So what should we change it too?" Miguel asked.

"How about….The Huffs?" Kristen suggested.

"Boo!"

"Huffs? Really Kristien?"

"Your idea was bad and you should feel bad!"

Kristien rolled her eyes, "fine, what do you suggest?"

"Oh I know! We can call ourselves the Badgers!" Margaret exclaimed, "like the Gryffindors call themselves lions and we call Slytherin's snakes! We can be the Badgers!"

"Kind of obvious don't you think?" Percy said.

"Not really," Gordan said, "nobody really calls us that. But that's because Badgers aren't really all that intimidating."

"What? Are you joking? Of course they are!" Percy exclaimed, "Honey Badgers are actually one of the bravest animals on the planet! They fight bees, snakes, birds and even other honey badgers! Honey Badgers are awesome!"

"And how exactly do you know all this?" Kristen asked.

"Because my aunt took me too the zoo recently and I was bored as fuck," Percy explained as he recalled the day he and Hecate spent in Central Park Zoo. He remembered the animals he saw that day, and honey badger was one of the coolest ones there.

"Okay...so we start calling ourselves the Badgers?" Juan asked, "not bad….but I still feel like we are missing something."

"Oh I know! We need to update you slogan!" Heather examined.

"Slogan?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah! Like Gryffindors are the brave lions, Ravenclaws are the smart eagles and Slytherin's were the sneaky snakes! We never really had one like that, we were just the loyal Puff's. So if we are going to call ourselves badgers than we need to come up with a cool slogan."

They thought for a long time but didn't come up with anything. Finally Percy grinned and spoke, "Honey badger don't give a damn." The students looked at Percy who grinned, "cool right?"

"Really? Honey Badger don't give a damn?" Juan scoffed, "come on Percy be serious."

"Hey I am serious! They think we Puff's-I mean, we badgers are useless. They don't think we are smart, cunning or brave. They think we don't care about anything, so, Honey Badger don't give a damn! It's perfect! They don't think about us, so we don't give a damn about them. We don't give a damn!"

"Well it is kind of appropriate," Miguel argued, "they hate us, so we don't give a damn about them."

"But how are we going to get them to call is that?" Michael asked, "I mean it's not like they are just going to do it if we ask them nicely."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Gordan waved his concern, "first we start calling ourselves badgers, and then whenever the Ravenclaws make fun of us or the Slytherin start bullying us we just say that we don't give a damn!"

The other badgers cheered as they quickly began talking about how the other would react and how to get there other year badgers fo agree. Gordon said that it would be a problem, that most of the younger students would listen to them without question and the seventh years didn't really care what they did as they were to busy studying for their NEWT. One could say they didn't give a damn.

That night after dinner Percy sat in a large velvet chair in the common room. It was pretty late in the night and the others had already gone to their rooms. Percy and a few other younger Badgers stayed back down, talking into the night or in some rare cases doing homework.

Percy reached into his mokeskin pouch and pulled out the letters Hoothoot brought to him. He carefully opened the first one and the aroma of Chanel's perfume hit him like a bullet.

 _Dear Pudding,_

 _Hello Percy, it's so nice to hear from you. We missed you very much, me most of all my little green eyed pudding. I still remember that night we spent very clearly, somedays I wake up disappointed that we didn't have a repeat of that night. It's sad, but that is the life of a cheerleader on the road._

 _I'm currently in Germany for a small time broom racing event with the other girls, our agency got us this job in the last moment, but it's good pay so I'm not complaining. I don't really have much to do when I'm not cheerleading. Usually I like to read books or watch movies, but like you said shopping is one of the few things I do for fun. The girls and I are planning to go around Germany on a tour after this event is over, hopefully by then I will have found a way to pass the time better._

 _I'm curious to know how Hogwarts is, Catherine is the only one who has seen the place in real life and as you know she isn't the most unbiased person around. And you are right, calling yourself a Puff does make you sound like a pastry._

 _Also regarding the triwizard tournament, you should definitely join. So what if it is unfair they select you over everyone else? You are clearly better than them and if they can't handle it tough. Shine brightly little pudding, and if you do get selected I'll drag the rest of us to England and cheer you on!_

 _With Love,_

 _Chanel Brown_

 _Veela cheerleader_

 _P.S. I hope you enjoy the photo, it's a little something for you to remember me by for the next time we meet._

 _P.S.S. By the way, we all decided to call you pudding from now on. Because you're sweet and loveable. Like pudding!_

Percy's eyes went wide as he looked inside the envelop and sure enough there was a small hand sized picture of Chanel. The veela was on her bed in her cheerleader uniform, she slowly stripped out off them, piece by piece before she slept with only her linger on. She then gestured for Percy to come closer as she slipped her hands down her pants. And just then the picture reset and Chanel had her clothes back on again.

Percy's face went red, 'holy shit!' He immediately hide the photo away and looked around, no one wa looking at his direction, if they were they would have seen his face turn bright red. Percy immediately put the photo and letter into the envelop and shoved it into his mokeskin bag. There was no way in hell he was every going to show to to anyone ever! That photo was going to stay in that bag and not leave! Ever! Well….except for the nights where Percy gets really bored.

The demigod then carefully opened the second letter and found another photo. Except this one featured all the girls standing in front of a fountain, all clothed. Percy wasn't really sad that he didn't get another nude pic, but he couldn't help feeling disappointed. But he was happy none the less, the girls all smiled and waved at him.

Percy took out the letter and read it;

 _Dear Pudding_

 _Hello pudding! It's us! The five veela you slept with and wrote a letter to a month later! Don't worry we aren't mad, much. Anyway I'm Amanda and I'm writing to you for all of us here! We are here in Germany right now cheering for some minor league broom racing event. The people are nice and sweet, though the men do keep starting a lot. It's times like this where we wish everyone has the same immunity that you have, would make things so much easier._

 _Hogwarts sounds fun! You should tell us all about it! Catherine is the only one who has seen the place and none of us believe even for a second that she can be objective. It's nice to hear that you got into the house of loyalty, so now if we discover one of us are expecting because of that night we shared we know you'll take responsibility!_

 _Just joking! Relax! None of us are pregnant!_

 _Although Ula has been vomiting a lot….hm….anyway._

 _We are spending most of time practising or training. We are hoping that after the event we can tour Germany at our leisure. Maybe kill some time before the next season of Quidditch begins._

 _Oh and we heard about the Triwizard tournament! Everyone here thinks you should join! Catherine says there's no point because she is sure the Beauxbatons champion will win, Ula says that if you don't join and don't show off how amazing the greeks are she will kick you ass! And the rest of us just want you to show off and be amazing!_

 _With lots of love,_

 _Amanda_

 _Chanel_

 _Ula_

 _Catherine_

 _Ebele_

 _P.S. We all decided to start calling you pudding from now on! Okay? Okay!_

Percy smiled at the letter and carefully put it away. He smiled, he was glad they were happy. That night did a lot for his confidence, he was way more outspoken and proud of who he was. Guess they were the reason he was slowly turning back into the old Percy.

However there was a small part in his head that couldn't help shake the fear of wondering what if one of them had actually gotten pregnant. It stunned him to the core and filled him with fear, any child he had would be a legacy meaning the divine world would hunt them down. He really needed to make sure something like that never happens.

Percy walked up to his bedroom and quickly changed for the night. He had a wonderful dream that night which involved five veela and a sunny American beach. He almost didn't want to wake up.

* * *

 **Sorry that this is such a short chapter. The next one will be longer I promise. This is mostly because I didn't want to put too much into one chapter. I established Percy's first week, and for now that's enough, I guess.**


	15. Chapter 15

It was the weekend, finally. The sixth year Hufflepuff wanted to wake up late. They wanted to sleep in their warm beds and fluffy pillows. Miguel dreamt about winning the a first class order of Merlin. Gordon dreamt about living in a city made out of chocolate. Michael dreamt about….dreaming. And Juan dreamt about living on an island filled with exocitc women.

And all those dreams were about to come crashing down in 3….2….1….

"WAKE UP! RISE AND SHINE BOYS!" Percy yelled at the top his lungs.

"AH! What?!" Gordan and the others jumped out off bed as they looked around.

Percy stood in the middle of their dorm fully dressed in a muggle hoodie and jeans with a backpack and a big full smile. "Wake up lazy boys! You are supposed to be part of the house of hard workers, not hard sleepers!"

"Percy! What the fuck mate?!" Michael groaned as he and the others rubbed their eyes awake, "it's a Saturday!"

"Yeah! A Saturday! And it's already 8 o'clock! We shouldn't waste away our weekends! Come on Michael! Where's your spirit of adventure?!"

"I left it during the weekdays," Michael growled as his eyes filled with pure hate.

"Percy, it's a Saturday, we don't get up on Saturdays. Do you understand?" Gordan grumbled through his sleepy voice.

"Oh come on Gordon! It's a bright and sunny day!" Percy walked up to their window and grabbed their drawn curtains, "why just look at the sun shine!"

"No no no no no!" Juan shouted but before they could do anything Percy threw the curtains open letting the sun come in and hit them hard. They all hissed like the sun had visibly hurt them.

"I hate you so much right now," Miguel growled.

"That's it, I say we tie him up and throw him into the black lake," Michael suggested looking positively murderous.

"Oh come on you guys! This world is an amazing and beautiful place! Why do you want to waste away your week end here in this small room when we can be out exploring a magical fucking castle?!" Percy pleaded.

"Percy, you are new here, so I'll let you off the hook. But for future note, I do not like being woken up," Michael growled, "least off all on the weekends!"

"So you are just going to laze around all day?!"

"Yes!" they all shouted drapping their blankets over them trying to go back to sleep.

Percy groaned, "lazy shits," he drew back the curtains and walked out off his drom. He would have liked it if they had come with him, but Percy knew he couldn't force them to do anything they didn't want to do.

Percy walked out of Hogwarts castle and walked down the small hill that lead up to the school. The area around it was large open and flat. A few students were outside walking around with their friends or playing frisbee in the field. Some sat near the lake side enjoying the peaceful morning.

Percy reached into his backpack and pulled out his hover board. He placed it on the ground and stepped on it. Kelly poked her head out off Percy's hoodie and looked down cheering in joy. Percy turned to her, "that's right Kelly, we are going to fly. Hang on!" Kelly cheered as she grabbed his clothes with both hands and tucked herself into his hoodie.

Percy leaned forward and felt the board rise up. Slowly the board started to float higher and higher in the air as it slowly moved forward. Percy pressed his front foot forward causing the board to move forward faster. He glided through the air before slowly he brought the board back down on the ground.

He tested it a few more times, remembering all the commands he placed on them due to simple shifts in the rider's weight. And to insure he wouldn't fall off Percy also placed a rune to stick his shoes on said board.

Finally he was ready. He looked around and noticed a few people looking at him curiously, wondering what he was doing. Percy grinned, he looked at Kelly, "time to put on a show."

Percy leaned forward and the board rose up into the air. He kicked the back of the board kick starting the thrusters sending him blasting forward at an angle.

"WAH HOO!" Percy cried out in joy as Kelly cried for her life. Percy tore across the sky, twisting his body to change the board's direction. He lowered his center of gravity and the board reacted accordingly speeding up, ripping through the air current.

Percy's face was blasted with the cold morning air as they began to tear up. Percy however ignored that as he smiled enjoying the feeling of once again flying through the sky. It wasn't like flying as a pegasus, but it was close enough.

Percy twisted sideways causing the board to spin around in a corkscrew motion, Percy yelled in joy as he then jerked upwards flying upwards in a near 90 degree angle. He then bent backwards performing a giant loop in the sky, before eh twisted back straight flying horizontally.

"Ah!" Kelly cried out as her fingers started to loosen. Percy realised what was happening and immediately leaned backward brining the board to a screeching halt. Kelly flew forward but Percy managed to catch her before she fell down.

"I'm sorry Kelly, I sometime forget you are there," Percy sighed. The veela looked pissed as she yelled at him in incoherent screams, Percy simply hung his head as he slowly brought the board back down toward the castle grounds.

Percy looked down and saw several students looking up at him in awe. Percy blinked, 'huh, I never guessed so many people would be that interested.' Percy landed down softly on the ground and immediately people surrounded him.

"Wow! What is that?!"

"Did you just do a corkscrew turn?!"

"Where did you get that thing?!"

"Can have a go?"

Percy put up his hands, "one at a time people! I have two ears and one brain!"

"What is that?!" an older looking Gryffindor boy asked.

"I call it a hoverboard," Percy grinned.

"Wait?! Are you serious? That's a hover board?! Like the kind in Back to the future?" a young Ravenclaw girl asked.

Percy nodded, "yup! You saw that movie huh?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded.

"Selina, what is a hoverboard?" asked another Ravenclaw girl.

"It's like a broom, but instead of a flying broom you use a broad," Selina explained while gazing at the board. She looked up at Percy, "where did you get it?"

"I made it," Percy grinned.

"What?! You made this?" a Gryffindor asked.

"Yeah. I didn't really like the idea of flying on a broom, so I figured, 'hey why not make a hoverboard?' so I did," Percy grinned.

"Can I have a go?" a little Hufflepuff boy by the mane of Zack asked.

"Sure little Badger, give it a whirl," Percy tossed him the board and began instructing him on how to use the thing.

The boy took it slow at first, managing to make it hover for a moment. But when he tried to go faster Percy called him down, "sorry kid, but I'm not going to risk your life. If you want I'll let you practise on it later, but for now just stick to hovering."

"Jackson you have got to make me one of those," the Gryffindor boy whistled in amazement.

"Yeah, sure, let me just patent it and then I'll make you one," Percy chuckled, 'although that doesn't sound like too bad an idea.'

Soon the younger kids started to take turns trying the board out. Zack taught them what Percy taught him and soon it became quite a spectacle to try out Percy's board.

"What did you use to make it levitate?" asked an older Ravenclaw girl. Percy looked at her and he realised she was in his runes class. She was the one that kept glaring at him like he was beneath her.

"Runes," Percy replied with a shrug.

The girl's eyes went wide, "that's impossible!"

Percy shrugged, "believe what you want."

"No one can do that with just ruins," the girl glared, "at least no one at OWL level."

Percy glared at the girl, "you know I don't like you."

The girl blinked in surprise, "w-what?"

"I said I don't like you. I don't care for you. So fuck off lady."

The Claw gapped with her jaw dropped, "why you little shit! Who the hell are you to tell me to fuck off?"

"Percy Jackson," Percy waved, "haven't we meet?"

The girl gaped at his attitude. She grumbled and turned away walking back to the castle. Percy couldn't help chuckling at her leave, "don't forget! We badgers don't give a damn! Spread the news around, that's our new slogan!"

"Wait, what's our new slogan?" Zack asked as few of the younger students looked confused.

"Well you see me and a few of the older Badgers realised that we didn't have a slogan. So we made one up!" Percy grinned. "So from now on we aren't Puff's! We are badgers! And we don't give a damn!"

The Hufflepuff looked surprised and the others just started at Percy like he was crazy. The older Gryffindor boy blinked, "wait...so we are supposed to call you the Badgers? Why? Badgers are so lame."

"No they aren't, they are cool. They kill snakes and eat bees for breakfast, literally. Honey Badger don't give a damn," Percy grinned.

"How are you going to get people to call you that?" A younger Ravenclaw boy asked.

"No idea!" Percy chuckled with the grin still in place.

The rest of the morning the kids took turns riding Percy's board while Percy watched and smiled. He was looking forward to flying for the rest of the day, but he was content with just watching the kids enjoy what he made.

After some time they all went back in for breakfast. All the kids wished Percy goodbye, Percy didn't know all their names yet, but at least they knew him.

As Percy ate breakfast the morning mail came in and one of the school owls swooped down and landed in front of Percy. The owl had a letter and a folder attached to it's leg, Percy quickly untied them and feed the owl a piece of bacon. The letter was addressed to him written in ancient greek, it was obviously from Hecate;

[ _Heyo Percy!_

 _Oh it's that sweet, it hasn't even been a week and you're still asking me for help! Haha! No but seriously, I'm glad you wrote. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't even the little bit worried about you. I'm glad you got sorted into Hufflepuff, that house has been in the dumps since the foundation of the school, maybe it needs a spunky young demigod with a heart of gold to raise the people's spirit!_

 _Anyway I hope you are settling in okay. I'm sorry to hear about how boring your classes are…..not. HAHAHAHA! Suffer! At least now I hope you have learnt to appreciate me and my awesomeness! I managed to get you ready for OWLs in three months! I'm the best teacher you will ever have, good luck managing to learn anything from those idiots!_

 _But onto a more serious note. You want to patent the quick quill thing right? Well it's actually quite easy you know, I attached a skeleton patent format folder with this letter. Look it over and do it yourself. Don't expect me to baby feed you Jackson. Side note: I'm so proud of you! Making a business venture all on your on! And you said you didn't have a Slytherin bone in your body!_

 _Anyway keep me updated on everything you do and say, I'm most interested. Right now I'm spending a lot of time in Olympus, since I no longer have a pupil to train, brat, so if you want to send me a letter address it to our old house, I'll eventually get it._

 _Also one more thing, I heard about the triwizard tournament….I hope you are planning to join it. Because if I find out you didn't even bother trying I will banish you to Antarctica to live out the rest of your days until the year 2009! You are a Greek demigod Percy! Show these stupid mortal British idiots who's boss! Join in and win this thing! Or I swear to the Gods that...wait, I already threatened you, never mind!_

 _Lots of love!_

 _Hecate!_

 _Goddess of Magic_

 _Your loveable aunt!_

 _P.S. Say hi to Harry for me! And if you can give his cute bottom a pinch! Don't worry, I won't think you're gay if you do._ ]

Percy chuckled, 'guess that solves my dilemma of whether I should join the tournament or not.' Percy put away the letter and picked up the folder. He enlarged it and read the inside containing a mock patent request form with a patent for a broom design.

From what Percy read it was pretty simple, sort of like him submitting a school project, only instead of giving it to a teacher he gave it to the government. He Would need to attach a new notes about how his quill worked, but it looked simple enough.

Percy put the folder away and quickly ate the rest of breakfast. Once he was done he decided to go out for a walk, the castle still needed exploring!

Percy set out on his adventure when he realised that there was a lot of ground to cover, and he didn't really want to walk for so long. If only there was a way for Percy to move without walking. Sigh…...oh wait.

Percy grinned as he reached back and pulled out his hover board. He placed it on the ground and stepped on it. Kelly hissed at the board and Percy chuckled, "I promise, I won't go overboard this time. I'm just going to use it to move around that's all."

Kelly nodded but still kept a close eye on the offending piece of wood. Percy leaned forward activating the board and slowly told it to move forward while still hovering only a few centimeters above the ground.

Percy glided across the floor quickly, the Hufflepuff grinned, "this is so cool!" Percy leaned forward and started his little quest.

He glided across the corridor on his board as he started exploring the place. He twisted and turned around the corridors. When there was a student in his path Percy simply circled around them, or in some cases went over their heads.

"Hey watch it!" A Slytherin hissed.

"Sorry!" Percy called back as he and Kelly chuckled.

"Percy Jackson! What are you doing?!" a familiar voice hissed at him.

Percy stopped and found Hermione, Harry and Ron staring at him. "Hey guys!" Percy waved as he quickly brought the board down, "glad to see you all up and about! Don't want to waste away a perfectly good Saturday now do we?"

"Wow Percy, I didn't realise you could move like that," Harry said as he looked at the board, "I still can't believe you actually made it!"

"So are you finally willing to admit that boards are better than brooms?" Percy asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I admitted nothing. I just said I'm surprised a piece of wood like that could actually move."

"One day Potter, one day you are going to say with your own mouth that hoverboards are better than brooms. Just you wait."

"That will never happen," Harry grinned.

"Percy!" Hermione hissed, "what were you doing?! You could have gotten hurt!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "ah, no, not going to happen."

"Yes! What if you had fallen off the board?!"

"Not possible, I made runes to keep my feet glued to the board while it is in motion," Percy pointed at said runes and allowed Hermione to looked them over.

The bushy haired girl blushed, "I-I see… well then….it's still dangerous!"

Percy chuckled, "relax control freak, I have it covered. Anyway, I would love to stay and allow Hermione to shout at me some more but I'm having too much fun!" Percy activated the board and speed off, "see you guys later!"

"Bye Percy!" Harry waved along with Ron.

Hermione however huffed. She looked at her friends, "you don't think I'm a control freak do you?"

Harry and Ron flinched, they looked at each other. "Let's go eat Ron."

"Yup! I wonder what they'll have for us today," Ron asked as he and Harry walked towards the Great Hall.

"Probably the same as everyday," Harry shrugged.

"Hey! Answer me!" Hermione yelled back as she ran to catch up with her friends.

Percy glided through the corridors one floor at a time getting a mental map of the place. However when he was on the fifth floor, the groundskeeper nearly caught him.

Percy had almost crashed right into the man, but luckily his instinct guided him away from the wreckage and he bolted away as fast as he could before Filch even noticed he was there. The demigod had heard stories about the man, if Filch got one look at Percy's board he could kiss it goodbye!

Percy glided across the floor, twisting and turning until he was sure he lost the man. Just to be sure he even glided to the roof to hide. No one ever looks up, never. But as he waited for any sign that Filch even saw him Percy noticed something, a small door near the top of the wall.

Percy couldn't believe his eyes. There it was, a red wooden door similar to the many he passed by before. It was around 20 feet off the ground but sure enough there it was just carved into the wall. Percy took out his wand and unlocked the door with an unlocking charm. The door swung open and Percy saw a platform inside with a set of stairs leading inside and up.

'Okay…..option 1 I enter said room and explore, possibly walking into a cursed room or something. Option 2 I lock the door and walk away. ….Okay, Option 1 it is.'

Percy glided his hoverboard into the doorway and closed the door behind him. Percy got off the board and put it away before he walked up the set of stairs before him.

The stairs went on for about half a story before opening up to a floor door. Percy casted another unlocking charm and pushed the trap door open. He stepped up and his jaw dropped, "holy-shit," Percy exclaimed as he looked around.

He stood in the middle of beautiful room that was at least 40 feet tall with giant marble pillars lining the walls. There was a giant dome with a circular glass skylight in the center. The grill on the sky light was in the shape of a triangle with a circle inside it and a straight line piecing them both down the center.

In Between the pillars were glass windows with moving paintings of several different magical creatures running around a painted forest. It had unicorns, pegasus, dragons, mermaids, moles, garden gnomes and even a pixie flying around making a nuisance of himself.

The room was barren, completely void of anything, furniture, books, nothing. But Percy did notice a parchment nailed on the pillar in front of him. Percy was curious, but not stupid. He casted several curse detection spells around him to detect any possible danger. But they all came back negative.

Now sure that he wasn't going to die or something the moment he stepped into the room Percy carefully walked towards the note and read it;

 _To whosoever finds this place,_

 _My name is not important. I am but a small witch whose name will probably not be even mentioned in the annals of History. However I do have a message for whoever finds this place. This room was my salvation. My fortress of peace. My chamber of secrets. The place where I could come and be spared from the cruel fate that is life. I have dubbed this chamber 'The Forest', I deemed it appropriate given the glass paintings. But if I am no longer here then that means this room belongs to you, the person who discovered it. You may name it whatever you wish and use it however you wish, my only request is that you treat this place with the respect it deserves._

 _This room has many secrets, and I spent my years at Hogwarts discovering them all. I wish for you to have the same adventures and realisations I did while here, and I hope this room comes to serve you well for all your years here._

 _Take care,_

 _A Girl from Gryffindor._

On the bottom of the note was a small drawing of a flower. Percy didn't know much about flowers, but he recognized this one, it was a lilly flower, his mother's favorite.

Someone else had used this room before him, but now they didn't need it. Percy had no clue who this woman was or what she did in this room, but now it was his.

'The Forest huh? Not a bad name,' Percy smiled, 'well I could use this room for a lot of diffrent things. I mean I'm always creating new things, I need a workspace and the Hufflepuff common room is certainly not it. Maybe I can borrow a couple of tables and chairs from one of the abandoned classrooms I found, spice up the place.'

Percy turned to Kelly, "what do you think Kelly? Think this place will be our new home?" Kelly grinned as she nodded giving Percy a thumbs up. "Great, I think so too," Percy smiled.

He quickly set up some alert spells around the room, his own creations. The spell acted similar to a mortal alarm system. Anyone steps into the room that wasn't him and Percy would know about it. After that he placed a strong locking charm on the trap door and quickly walked back to the fifth floor corridor door.

Percy opened the door slightly and looked around, finding no one there he jumped out off the door and landed softly on the corridor. He shut the door using his wand and placed another locking charm and a notice-me-not charm on it, just in case.

The demigod then spent the better part of his morning searching through empty unused classrooms for usable furniture. He grabbed a large table from an old charms class and a set of comfortable cushioned chairs from a unused lecture hall.

Percy also snatched a broken cupboard from the transfiguration junk pile, McGonagall wasn't going to miss this anytime soon. And while he was there he also grabbed a small chalk board slate and a few pieces of chalk.

Percy quickly set up all of this in The Forest. He left the note from the previous owner where it was, he did this out of respect, this room obviously meant a lot to her, it would be rude if he just removed the last traces of her memory from it.

He put the chairs and table in front of the trap door opening, that way if anyone was coming up them who wasn't him Percy would be able to seem them first. He also fixed the cupboard with a few well placed reparo charms and put it next to his workstation.

The chalkboard Percy enlarged and stuck on the wall. He carved a substance rune into the back of the board, this way the enlargement charm he used won't run out off power and shrink back. When he was done Percy stepped back and smiled, "I'm so good."

The demigod then took out the file Hecate sent over and looked over the patent process. He started to look it over and quickly wrote them down he himself had to do on the board. When he was done he realised he didn't actually have any parchment to begin writing out his patent request form, and more importantly if he didn't leave now he was going to miss lunch!

Percy locked The Forest behind him and used his hover board to fly out off the fifth floor window toward the main gate. He got off his board and quickly walked into the Great Hall where everyone was already busy eating.

Percy found Heather and the rest and sat down with them, "hey guys!"

"Hey Percy," they replied.

"Hey Percy, I heard a rumour that you had a flying board," Cedric asked from further down the table, "is that true?"

"Yeah, I call it my hoverboard," Percy pointed at his board sticking out off his back pack, "I made it myself. I'll give you ride later if you want."

"Really?! Thanks man!" Cedric cried out as more and more students started to talk about Percy's board.

"Where were you this morning?" Heather asked bringing Percy's attention back to her, "we looked for you everywhere, but all the guys did when we ask about you was grumble and then talk about how annoying you were in the morning."

"That's because he was!" Michael yelled out, "he ruined lazy Saturday morning for us!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "relax Michael, you can sleep whenever you want. I tried to wake them up, but they insisted on remaining in bed. So I spent some time out flying around on my board and then went exploring around the castle. You guys missed out by the way, people loved flying on my board."

"Yes we heard about that," Kristien snickered, "apparently you are very popular with the younger kids now Percy. They were all talking about you and your board, be careful though some of these brats might become attached."

Percy chuckled as they began to talk about different things, mostly homework and classes. After lunch Percy went back to the common room with the others and quickly packed up all the things he would need while using the Forest as his work room. He packed in various texts and even his potion equipments.

The other Hufflepuff decided to stay inside and finish off their homework, Percy gave his own to them to copy off of and excused himself saying that he wanted to explore the castle more.

Percy flew to the fifth floor corridor and made sure that no one saw him enter the Forest door. He quickly unpacked all the stuff he was carrying and began to write up two patent request. One for the quick quill and one for his hover board. Might as well get both of his inventions registered and make some money of off them.

By dinner Percy was done with the patent files and even got an owl order form for more potion ingredients from the apothecary in Diagon alley from Gordon, apparently the guy has tons of these shoved away into his trunk, he's somewhat of a hoarder.

Percy walked to the owlery and was surprised to find Harry already there. "Harry!" Percy called out.

Harry flinched as he quickly turned around with a look of surprise and fear on his face. The moment he noticed it was Percy though he sighed in relief, "oh it's just you Percy."

"Yeah, duh. Why? Were you expecting someone else?"

"No….I was just," Harry squirmed looking everywhere but Percy's eye's. Percy looked round and saw a letter in Harry's hands. He couldn't see the receiver's name clearly, but it clearly started with the letter 'S'.

"Sending a letter?" Percy asked.

Harry looked up, "ah, yes. Yes I am."

"I see…to Susan? Because she is in the same castle you know," Percy teased knowing full well it wasn't to Susan.

"What? Susan? Why...oh, right. Well I just….I just thought a letter would be less awkward."

Percy almost snorted, that lie was so bad, "right….you know she is in my house. If you want I can talk to her, tell her you like her and want to take her out."

Harry blushed red as he shook his head, "no! No! Please don't!"

"Why not? You like this girl right? She sent you a letter on your birthday, obviously she cares about you," Percy teased.

"I-I know," Harry rubbed his head blushing red, "it's just that...I don't feel comfortable with it Percy. Please don't ask her."

Percy chuckled, "ah, young love. Fine Harry, I won't ask Susan Bones to ask you out, but only if you do it yourself!"

"What?!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah. You have to own up to your feelings Harry, you can't just hide behind letters any more. So here's what's going to happen. I'll give you one month's time. In the time you better ask Susan Bones out to Hogsmeade or I'll do it for you. And what's more I'll be loud, annoying and embarrass the shit out off you. Got it?"

Harry's face was red by now, "that's not fair Percy!"

"Love's not fair Harry," Percy gave him a thumbs up, "I'll be rooting for you!"

Harry groaned, "by Magic….fine. I'll do it."

"Haha! There's that Gryffindor courage I heard so much about!" Percy cheered as he looked around and spotted Hoothoot scrutinising him, "get down here Hoothoot, I have a job for you."

"Hoot!" the elf owl hooted as he glided down and landed in front of Percy.

"Is that your owl?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Harry meet Hoothoot, Hoothoot meet Harry," Percy introduced them.

"Hoothoot?" Harry blinked, "you named your owl Hoot Hoot? Seriously? That's the best name you could come up with?"

Percy shrugged, "hey don't give me that look. Hecate named him," he then shrunk his folders and put them inside an envelop. He looked over to Harry, "aren't you going to send your letter Harry?"

Harry blinked, "what? Oh, right," Harry turned around and quickly looked across the owls and finally whistled one down.

A beautiful snowy white owl flew down gracefully and landed next to Hoot Hoot, "hoot," she gave a gentle hoot as she looked at Percy bowing.

"She's beautiful Harry," Percy smiled, "I'm guessing that's Hedwig?"

Harry nodded, "yeah. Hedwig this is Percy." The owl nodded in acknowledgment giving off a soft hoot in hello.

"Wow, she doesn't hate me," Percy said in surprise.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well when I got Hoothoot the stupid thing hated me instantly. Hecate said something about all owls hating my dad, so I figured the curse must have passed on or something. But seeing as Hedwig isn't currently shiting on me I'm guess Hoothoot hates me not because of some curse but because he's an asshole."

"Hoot!" Hoot Hoot hooted as it flapped it's wings threateningly at Percy.

"Hoot!" Hedwig said as she smacked her wing across Hoot Hoot's head. The Elf owl turned around furious and threw open its wings threateningly. Hedwig however was unfazed as she simply glared at him until the elf owl drew into himself looking very very scared.

"Hoot," Hoothoot squeaked as it bowed its head at Hedwig in shame.

"Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!" Hedwig hooted pointing a wing at Percy.

Hoothoot turned toward Percy and bowed again, "hoot. Hoot."

Percy blinked as he turned to Harry, "did...did you owl just scold my owl into apologizing to me?"

Harry nodded dumbly, "I think so."

Percy looked at Hedwig, "you what Hedwig, I like you," he scratched Hedwig's plumage as the owl purred in content.

Harry and Percy quickly attached their letters to their respective owls and sent them off into the night. Hoothoot kept making lovey dovey eyes at Hedwig as they flew away, much to Hedwig's irritation.

"So who did you send the letter to Percy?" Harry asked as he and Percy walked towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Oh me? That letter was for the ministry, I was applying for a patent for my hoverboard and quick quill. I figure if I can do that then I can start selling them for some extra cash."

"Oh that's nice," Harry nodded, "can I pre-order one quick quill for myself?"

Percy chuckled, "sure. I'll get it to you as fast as I can. So….you gonna ask Susan out any time soon?"

Harry blushed red, but said nothing.

The next day Percy didn't even bother trying to wake his dorm mates up. Around 7 in the morning he walked outside Hogwarts with his hoverboard and walked along the ground outside the castle. Percy took off his hoodie and carefully wrapped it around Kelly placing her on the ground, he didn't want to risk anything happening to her.

Percy started his board and kicked off. He lifted into the slowly at first before he started to gain more and more speed. He spun across the air like a leaf in the wind, twisting and turning, testing the limits of his board's ability.

He slowly let himself go, allowing the wind current's and his instincts guide his actions. He remembered the times he flew as a pegasus, the way the sky and him were one. For a hour Percy was in the air, by the time he came down he had gathered a small crowd around the entrance of the castle.

Percy came down slowly and landed, he picked up his board and walked over to Kelly. The mini veela gave him as smile as he put on his hoodie and approached the gathered crowd.

Zack, the young Hufflepuff kid Percy meet the other day, came up to him along with a couple other younger kids. Percy gave them the board as they quickly started taking turns playing with it.

Percy spent an hour simply watching the kids play with his board, after which he took it back and told them all to go inside for breakfast. Percy himself wasn't really feeling hungry, maybe it was because of his morning fly, but he felt energized.

Percy walked around and sat down by the banks of the Black Lake with Kelly on his shoulder. He leaned back and sighed, the fresh wind hitting his face made his feel fresh as a daisy. The way the sun hit the lake made the water shine.

'You know what….I'm going for a swim,' Percy told himself, 'I'm a son of Poseidon, but I've spent more time in the air than in the water…..that's it, I'm going for a swim.'

Percy got up and looked around, people warned him not to swim in the lake, bad things have happened to those who did. But Percy wasn't people, he could handle anything and everything the Lake could throw at him. But he didn't want people asking questions, so that meant he needed to hide before he went in for a swim.

Percy got up and walked around towards the rocky slope under the castle. He walked along the jagged shoreline until he was away from the people's line of sight. He was right under the castle now, walking down a narrow strip of land between the flat slope of the castle base and the cold waters of the lake.

Percy turned to the slope and took out his wand, 'this should be far enough,' he closed his eyes and recalled the spells he would need. He needed the bombarda spell and the vanishing charm in order to create an enclave in the mountain of solid rock before him. Doing a few quick mental calculations and mixing up the wand moments in the proper manner Percy figured out the spell he would need.

Percy first cast a silencing charm around him and the area, this was going to be loud. He then flipped and twisted his wand in a vertical angle before bringing it down hard like a whip and thrusting it forward.

The rock surface before him heated up for a second before it violently exploded.

BOOM!

Percy used his arm to cover himself and Kelly, but luckily the explosion was contained immediately as all the bidders were vanished as they came flying out. Percy smiled, he looked around, no one was coming over to look, the silencing spell must have held.

Percy looked at the clearing he made, it looked big enough for five people to sit in comfortably, the walls were a bit rough, but okay for his immediate needs.

Percy put his backpack in the cave along with his board and Kelly. He then stripped off his hoodie, shirt and shoes placing them inside the small enclave with Kelly sitting comfortably in the center.

She looked up curiously at Percy, tilting her head sideways in questioning. "I'm going for a swim Kelly," Percy told her as he stretched his arms and shoulder. The cold morning wind hit him hard, but he was used to the cold. Plus the excitement he felt of swimming pushed back the dread of the frigid water.

Kelly whined loudly, she looked panicked as she pointed at water. Percy chuckled, "relax Kelly, I'll do fine. Don't forget, I'm basically a fish," Percy casted a notice-me-not charm on his enclosure and Kelly and turned to the lake. He took as deep breath and rushed forward, running into the water.

The lake was cold, and when the water reached Percy's knees, he jumped in and began swimming inwards like a bullet out of a gun.

The roar of water running past his ears was thunderous. The bubbles were warm as they rolled of his body. The water was murky green, but Percy could see everything clearly.

Percy swam like a fish, up, down, sideways. He traveled along the lake bed, seeing all the amazing plants growing there. He even recognized a few of them for having magical properties. The longer Percy spent underwater the deeper and deeper the lake became, until eventually Percy could barely see the surface anymore.

Just then something moved, Percy turned just in time to see a tentacle come right for him. Percy rolled his eyes, he drew back his arm and just as the tentacle was about to wrap itself around him pushed it downwards and kicked up.

Percy then grabbed the tentacle and jerked it towards himself, pulling his would be attacked towards himself. Percy's eyes widened as he saw the tentacle attached to the a giant squid, presumably the squid everyone talks about living in the lake.

" _Alright buddy, you have one chance to explain why you tried to hit me,_ " Percy growled, bubbles came out of his mouth, but his words could be heard clearly. Side effect of being a son of Poseidon.

The squid blinked it's giant eyes, " _you can speak?!_ "

" _Of course I can speak, why wouldn't I?_ " Percy frowned crossing his arms.

" _You can understand me?! How?!_ " The squid waved its arms in a panic.

Percy blinked, 'wait why...oh right, ' " _Well it's a long story, kind of a family power passed down from father to son. I can breath underwater and talk to aquatic life, pretty cool right?_ "

The squid blinked, " _amazing, I have never heard of such a power! The only thing that would even come close would be….AH! You're a son of Neptune aren't you?!_ "

" _Shush!_ " Percy hushed looking around, paranoid that someone heard that, but being so deep in the middle of the lake made him realise he was being silly. He sighed, " _how do you know about that?_ "

" _All children of the sea know about it. Wait...but that means,_ " the squid turned a darker shade of it's natural pink hue as it bowed its head and wrapped it's tentacles in surrender, " _I'm sorry my lord! Please forgive me for attacking you! I didn't mean it! I was just doing my job! Please don't destroy me! Please! I don't want to die!_ "

" _Woah, woah, relax there, who said anything about killing?_ " Percy asked motioning the squid to look up, " _relax man, I'm not going to harm you. It's not your fault._ "

The squid looked up in awe, " _so kind, truly you are the son of the sea God!_ "

" _Shh! Keep it down!_ " Percy hissed, " _I don't want people finding out! So do me a favour and don't tell anyone okay?_ "

The squid nodded frantically, " _of course my lord, anything you wish._ "

" _Thanks, and please call me Percy, I'm not really one for titles, make me feel old,_ " Percy shivered.

" _Understood Lord Percy,_ " the squid nodded.

" _No, just Percy, no lord or anything._ "

" _Are you sure my lord? I don't want to seem too familiar._ "

" _Oh relax it's fine, I prefer it if people acted my like my friend than my servant,_ " Percy shrugged, " _wanting servants are more off the Gods department anyway._ "

" _Y-you consider me a friend?_ " the squid asked, " _you are so kind,_ " it cheered loudly as it used its tentacles to grab Percy in a strong hug holding him tightly.

" _Hugger are you?_ " Percy chuckled as he hugged the squid back, " _so what's your name buddy?_ "

" _How rude of me, forgive me my lord-_ " Percy shot him a glare, " _I mean, Percy. Sorry. I'm Nick, I'm the squid protector of this lake!_ "

Perc smiled, " _nice to meet you Nick! I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon!_ "

The squid bowed, " _pleasure to meet you Percy._ "

" _Same Nicky,_ " Percy grinned back. They spent a few minutes chatting, mostly Percy asking Nick about the lake and so on. Percy eventually had to leave, but he promised Nick he would come back and visit him again, after all one can't keep a son of Poseidon away from water for long.

Later Percy found himself in The Forest looking through his potion texts and several other notes looking up the Felix Felicis potion. He fully intended to make said potion, especially now that he had a place to actually do that.

Sighing, he quickly put the books back and started to figure out a way to create a map of Hogwarts. If he could just find a way to create a map that used magic to trace out the area around Percy then he would be able to create a device that automatically mapped out Percy's present location.

There were several charms Percy could use, like humano revlo and other types of location tracking charms. But for what Percy was planning to do, he would need to make up his own spells and incantations. Obviously this was going to be a very long project.

Percy worked into the night, working out what he needed, which spells he could use to get that and what spells he would have to create if they didn't already exist. It was hard work, very hard. Percy had lost track of time. Eventually he got hungry enough to realise he had missed dinner, it was already 11 in the night!

'Oh shit!' Percy cursed, he was out past curfew. He had never been out past curfew! This was both exciting and nerve racking for the young demigod. He needed to get to his common room without anyone seeing him, but the prefects and the teachers would be going through the hall, and Percy wasn't exactly a stealthy person.

'Wait a minute, if they are going to be walking around the halls...then the skies will be free!' Percy ran to the window and unlocked them letting in the cool September air. It hit him like a bulldozer, but that just served to excite him even more.

The Forest was a pseudo tower of sorts, with the roof tiles of the fifth floor corridor in front of Percy. He quickly grabbed his bag and Kelly and walked out off the room closing the window behind him. He stepped on the tiles and made to remove his board to fly out on it. But he stopped, Percy realised something, right now was a golden opportunity for him to spread his wings. Literally.

The demigod grinned, he turned to Kelly and picked her out off his pocket, "hey Kelly, hand on tight okay?" Kelly nodded as Percy put her into his bag and slung it off off him.

He then focused and leaned forward transforming into a four limbed pegasus with midnight black skin and large soft wings. Percy sighed proudly as he stretched his wings, it's been so long since he did this, he had also forgotten how good it felt.

Percy picked up his bag carefully with his mouth and held it tight. He then trotted forward and spread his wings, jumping off the tiled roof. Kelly screamed in joy as Percy dived down faster and faster, he then threw open his wings and the updraft picked him up sending him soaring across the sky like a black comet.

"WEEE!" Kelly screamed as Percy wiped around Hogwarts with his giant black wings. He circled the many towers of the castle neighing in joy as he swooped down towards the castle mains gates. He landed a good few feet away from the main entrance and transformed back into his human form slipping on his duffle bag.

Percy then managed to sneak back to the Hufflepuff common room, a few seniors saw him enter late in the night, but none of them said anything, it seems sneaking out was not uncommon.

The next day was Monday, and obviously Percy wasn't happy about another week of class. He sat in the Great Hall with his friends eating breakfast when Gordon asked him something, "so where were you Percy? You weren't in bed last night."

Percy gulped down his eggs, "I was out late last night exploring the place. I kind of lost track off time."

"Damn, that must have been some adventure," Juan chuckled, "I'm surprised you didn't get caught." Percy nodded but said nothing.

Just then Heather sat down at the table grabbing a plate for herself, "hello all, have you heard the latest?"

"What do you mean?" Gordon asked.

"The news about the flying horse of course!" Heather shouted. Percy started choking as he spat out a mouth full of orange juice. "Are you alright Percy?"

Percy nodded as he wiped his mouth clean, "ah yeah, yeah, just went up the wrong pipe," Kelly giggled, Percy glared at her but that just served to make her laugh even more.

"Wait what this about a flying horse thing?" Miguel asked.

"Well you see last night the a few Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were up late last night in their common rooms when they swore they saw a flying horse pass by their window!"

"Serious?!" Gordon said in awe, "that must have been amazing!"

"But wait, what is a flying horse doing here anyway? Aren't they like endangered or something?" Kristien asked.

"I don't know, but I personally know five people who saw it last night! They swore it was the most beautiful thing they have ever seen! Black coat with giant black wings," Heather sighed, "so beautiful."

"H-Heather, the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor common rooms, they wouldn't happen to be by the towers would they?" Percy asked dreading the answer.

"Yeah, they are, didn't you know that?"

"No, no I did not. But now I do," Percy said as his sulked drinking his glass of juice. Kelly however was having the time of her life, laughing so hard she threw her ball under the table and didn't even notice.

"Percy, is Kelly okay?" Juan asked, "she looks a little….excited."

"Yeah yeah she's fine, she's just temporarily gone mad," Percy growled, but Kelly still didn't stop laughing.

Percy swore he would never fly like that again, thought he found that he couldn't keep that promise as every weekend he would sneak out to The Forest and fly around as a pegasus. He made extra careful not to be spotted, and avoided the towers like the plague. This however didn't stop the rumours of the flying horse, no, if anything they became stronger and stronger.

Slowly a month passed by. Percy spent every moment ether in class studying, hanging out with his ever growing circle of friends or in The Forest working on the potion or the map.

Percy had gotten all the ingredient he needed from the potion via owl order, though it did cost him a pretty penny. It really took a hit to the money the Fates gave him, but hopefully when his patent came through he would get a steady enough income.

The map also was coming along well, though Percy was forced to create a huge range of spells whose only use was for the creation of said map. Luckily it seemed the gains far outweighed the work needed.

As the weather got colder Percy found he felt more and more at home. New York always started to get cold at this time of the year, and since the curse of Achilles numbed him to the cold he found the weather quite pleasant. One could only guess how winter would treat him.

The classes were long and boring most of the times, but sometimes they became worth it. Percy had learnt new spells to try out, and thanks to Flitwick's careful tutelage Percy managed to finally get the hang of charms. He wasn't an expert, but at least now his charms don't stop halfway through.

The experience he got from the classes helped him better understand how magic worked in the community. Like when people used spells to clean or adjust their make up. It was the little things that seemed to stand out the most for him.

Percy was also involved with an ongoing prank war with Fred and George, and it was brutal. They got him back to what he did during the welcoming feast by spiking Percy's morning orange juice with a potion that made Percy chirp like a bird for the whole day.

Percy of course got his revenge by pouring itching powder down the twin's shirt, Percy figured they had no idea about muggle pranking tools so he constantly used this lack of knowledge to pull one over on them.

Of course McGonagall did not like this one bit, but she could never prove it was Percy, and Sprout always defended him. It was because he had got her house an early lead in the house cup lead and Percy was glad he finally had a teacher on his side, Paul didn't count, he was dating his mom.

The month was one of Percy's best, everyday Percy thanked the Gods that he found this place. He took the day and used every second off it, he refused to waste the time he was given. Here he could finally be himself, though the demigod side still had to be kept under wraps. But for Percy, he had finally found a place that was somewhat similar to camp, and he was happy.

* * *

 **Next chapter will feature Fleur.**


	16. Chapter 16

Percy walked down to the Hufflepuff common room dressed ready for the day's classes. He found the common room crowded with people all looking over the notice board.

"Hey Emma, what's going on?" Percy asked a third year Hufflepuff.

"They just put up a notice Percy, it seems Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are coming over tonight! Classes are going to end early so that we can all prepare!"

Percy blinked, "wow, it is the end of October already?"

"Yup! I'm so excited! How do you think the foreign students are going to act? Will they even speak english?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, maybe. If you want you can probably use a translation charm to learn the language."

"I see….anyway, I have to go Percy, I have Snape first thing in the morning! And I forgot to do my homework!"

"What? Agin? Sigh, fine, but next time remember to do it. Bye Emma," Percy waved her away as he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat down and munched of his food as the others came to join him.

Just then the morning mail owls came down delivering their letters. Surprisingly an ministry owl swooped down and dropped a large file on his lap.

Percy looked up and waved, "thank you!" the owl hooted once and flew away not bothering to stop. It still had several letters and papers attached to it's leg, guess it was still on duty.

Percy took up the folder and looked it over. It was a document for his patent, he flipped over the papers and grinned, "yes! Yes! Yes!"

Gordana and the others looked over surprised, "what happened Percy? You look like you just had sex with a veela."

"Oh please, I'll admit Percy is good looking but even he can't snag a veela!" Heather cried out causing the others to laugh.

Kelly giggled at the statement while Percy rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. And for your information I can too snag a veela. I got Kelly didn't I?" the mini veela grinned as she high fived Percy.

"Right, anyway, why the smiles though? You got some good news?" Miguel asked.

"Sort off," Percy nodded, he showed them the papers, "the ministry finally approved my patents! As of 8 o'clock today the idea of quick quills and hoverboards, as I have made them, have been officially patented by one Percy Jackson!"

"Awesome!" Michael said looking over the document, "according to this you have full intellectual rights for them! If anyone even tries to copy it you can sue them!"

"How did you know that?" Kristien asked.

"Oh, I want to be a solicitor when I grow up," Michael said with a shrug, "reading the law is kinda my thing."

"Cool," Miguel looked over the document, "hey does this mean that you'll finally make those quills for us?"

"What? You will?!" Margaret screamed in joy, "please tell me you will Percy! Because I cannot stand this anymore! If you can make me finish my homework faster than I'll do anything!"

"Oh, that's a nice offer Percy, I suggest you take it up," Juan grinned pervertedly causing Kristen to smack the boy up the head.

Percy chuckled, "tempting offer but I'll pass. Actually I am planning on selling the quick quills soon. I just need to make them first," Percy grumbled, "maybe I should owl order some quills and then get to carving the runes...hm….maybe I can get some from Hogsmeade next week, I still haven't even visited the place yet."

"Nice, so how much are you going to sell them for?" Gordon asked as he passed Percy back the pile of documents.

"Well I was thinking around a galleon."

"A galleon?!" Heather screamed, "that's highway robbery!"

"Hey! This is an advanced piece of rune work unlike ever seen before! It's unique! Like a unicorn!"

"Bullshit! I refuse to pay any less than 5 sickles!"

"Oh Hades no! You trying to bankrupt me Otterburn?! 15 sickles!"

"I'll admit your work is good Jackson, but I ain't paying that much money. 8 sickles, and that's my final offer."

Percy glared, "10, and before you argue let me just remind you that I'm going to be hand crafting these runes myself. I'm going to carve these by hand on the stem of a feather. You don't like it, then don't buy."

Heather and Percy glared at each other for the longest time. Finally Heather's mouth twitched as she smiled, "deal."

Percy nodded, "good," he then turned to the others, "the rest of you are still paying a galleon by the way."

"What?!"

"Come on!"

"That's not fair man!"

Percy chuckled as they quickly ate their breakfast and made their way to their classes.

They had double period of transfiguration first and charms after that. Through class Percy couldn't focus as he was excited for tonight. After all today was the day the triwizard tournament officially began.

By charms Percy's attention had gone out the window. Flitwick was going on and on about the aguamenti charm and Percy was really bored. Why did he need to conjure water out from his wand when he could just pull it out from the air? Plus he already knew this charm, water spells came easy for him.

Percy was daydreaming as he stared out the window when suddenly, "Mr Jackson!" Flitwick squeaked grabbing Percy's attention. "Are you paying attention."

Percy blinked, he stood up, "ah...yes?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

Percy groaned, "sorry...it's just I already know this spell sir. And it's quite easy for me. So my mind started to….wander."

"Reall? And what exactly did it wander about?"

"Well...for one it wondered about the tournament starting tonight," Percy shrugged, "I mean, I'm pretty excited to see two more magical schools come over. Plus you know….french girls are hot."

The boys in class chuckled, even Flitwick smiled a little. "Very well Mr. Jackson, I admit this charm is a little boring, what would you recommend as a substitute for today's class?"

Percy blinked, "wait, seriously?" Flitwick nodded with a smile, "well okay then. How about...well how about a translation charm? If the school is going to filled with foreigners then isn't it a good idea to know what they are saying?"

The class started to whisper in agreement while Flitwick himself nodded, "right you are Mr. Jackson, right you are. Very well sit down, today I'll teach you all the translation charm. Now, what you must understand about this charm is that it does not allow you to speak in a foreign language, merely understand it. However it does translate said language into english, so you can understand what the foreigner is saying. Now, let's begin…."

That charms class was by far the most interesting class Percy had so far. Everyone was excited to learn, though by the end of the class no one had actually succeeded in learning the charm properly. One Ravenclaw girl almost got it, it was the same girl that hated Percy's guts and glared at him in Runes.

After lunch was over that day McGonagall stepped up in front of the hall and addressed the school, "students, as you know today Hogwarts will be visited by two foreign schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. As such classes after lunch will be canceled," the students cheered as McGonagall waited until they stopped.

"Yes, now, the reason for this is because we as the host school wish to make this event grand and amazing by welcoming them with the hospitality that is expected of us. As such you are all expected to wash up and make yourselves presentable for tonight, gathered outside the castle doors at 6:30, which is when they are all expected to arrive. Be warned if any of you do anything to embrace this school in front of our guests then you will be punished severely. Is that understood?"

The students cowered under the glare, even Fred and George understood how serious the teacher was being and wisely kept their mouth shut.

In the Hufflepuff common room Percy and his friends sat around their table waiting for when they were expected. They all wore clean new Hogwarts robes, the girls did their hair and makeup while the boys combed their hair.

"It's stupid that we can't pull anything today," Percy grumbled, "if we showed off to the foreigners then we would get respect instantly."

"Yeah but you heard McGonagall," Miguel argued, "she looked like she was out for blood. It's best not risk to Percy."

"Well….I mean we could try something else," Kristien suggested.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"She said we shouldn't try to prank someone, right?" they all nodded, "so we don't. Let's prank ourselves!"

"Ah Kristien, are you alright? Did you hit yourself in the head again?" Michael asked.

"No Michael, I think she's onto something," Gordan whispered, "we aren't the house that pulls pranks, so they would never suspect us. So if we did do something we would look like the victims instead!"

"So what do we do?" Percy asked, "turn ourselves yellow and black?"

"Yeah!" Heather nodded, "we can dye everything yellow and black! It's not harmful to others and if we do get caught we can just say we are displaying house pride!"

Slowly they all grinned evilly as they quickly formed their plan into shape. They told the seventh years and the fifth years and got them all on board. The younger years couldn't be trusted, plus the professors could easily make them all talk. So for now only the senior members of the Hufflepuff house knew about the plan.

They spent most of their time preparing for the 'self-prank' that they all nearly didn't make it time for the foreigner's arrival. But since they were the house with the common room closest to the Castle doors, they managed to make it just as everyone else arrived. They all gathered at the edge of the castle looking out onto the flat plains below.

"So where do you think they are going to come from?" Kristien asked.

"I'm guessing by air," Percy shrugged, "there's no other way to arrive at Hogwarts directly. That or by carriage from Hogsmeade."

"Well flying sounds most likely," Miguel nodded in agreement, "it seems most likely."

"Look over there!" A fourth year Gryffindor called out pointing at the sky.

They all turned as one and saw a group of winged horses flying towards them carrying behind them what looked like a carriage.

"Are those pegasi?" Percy asked in wonder.

"No, don't be ridiculous Percy! Pegasi are myth! No one has seen them for centuries!" Margaret exclaimed, "they are probably Abraxans!"

"Aba-what?"

"Abraxans, giant horses with wings," Miguel explained.

"Okay, that makes no sense! They have wings, so that obviously means they are pegasi right?!"

Gordon shrugged, "well it sounds logical, but honestly we don't know why they are different."

"Professor Hagrid once mentioned something about Aberrans being Roman and pegasi being greek. Maybe that's the difference?" suggested Juan.

"Huh...so they are giant cheep knock offs, nice to know," Percy and Kelly nodded as one.

"Percy they aren't knock off's," Heather said rolling her eyes.

"Everything Roman is a knock off of Greek, that's just a fact," Percy replied.

"Don't start with this again man!" Michael groaned, "I swear just because you are half greek doesn't mean it's the greatest thing since sliced bread!"

"Actually many people believe the greeks were the first to slice bread," Percy grinned.

"Wait, really?" Kristien asked surprised.

"No, but I just wanted to say that," Percy chuckled as the others groaned.

The carriage drew closer and closer growing bigger and bigger. They realised that it wasn't actually a normal carriage at all, it was as big as house! The Abraxan landed the house gently prancing their giant hooves into the ground huffing in disgust.

" _Look at this disgusting place! Are we expected to stay here for the rest of the year?!_ " one of the Abraxans yelled out.

" _We must, it's what mother wishes, and we cannot disobey,_ " the one at the lead yelled back.

"This is so weird," Percy groaned, apparently he could understand them, but considering they were just giant pegasi that really shouldn't' have been a surprise.

The house sized carriage opened up as a young boy dressed in blue jumped out. He brought out a iron steps and laid it in front off the carriage. A giant woman walked out, bending her head under the 10 foot tall door.

Everyone gaped at her size, she was taller than Hagrid by at least a foot! She carefully walked down, with a grace that seemed impossible for her size, and Dumbledore walked up to greet her.

"Ah, Dum'ledore, so good to see you," she said as Dumbledore took her hand and kissed her on either cheek.

"Madame Maxime, may I welcome you to England and Hogwarts. If you need anything, just ask," Dumbledore bowed.

"I think she's the french headmistress," Juan whispered. Everyone nodded, but said nothing.

Percy looked over to the carriage and saw several students walk out into the cold October night. They wore silk blue robes that were very thin, Percy almost wanted to laugh at the way they all shook like leaves in the wind at the harsh English weather. Sometimes it payed to have the immunity the curse of Achilles offered.

"My Abraxan needed to 'andle with care," Madam Maxine warned.

"I'm sure Hagrid will be more than capable of handling their every need," Dumbledore waved to the groundskeeper who walked forward and bowed. Percy could even see a hint of a blush under the professor's cheeks, looks like someone was in love.

"I see, be warned 'Agrid, they drink only single malt whiskey, only the best and they are quite difficult to 'andle."

"Don't worry madam, I'm sure I can handle them," Hagrid bowed as he took the reigns of the carriage and guided the Abraxan to a prepared stable for them. Apparently Hagrid already knew of their arrival.

"Madam Maxine, professor McGonagall will take you and your students inside," Professor Dumbledore said as McGonagall stepped up and gave the french headmistress a warm smile.

Maxine agreed and quickly ordered her students in french to follow her inside. The group of Hogwarts students gathered outside split in half, making way for the french students to enter the school.

Percy noticed the way the Beauxbaton students served and he suddenly got an idea. He drew his wand and turned to his friends, "hey guys, I think I know how to make an impression on them."

"How?" Michael whispered back.

"Do you all know the warming charm?" Percy asked receiving several nods in reply, "good, cast them on the frenchies, they look like they are about to freeze to death. Should give Hufflepuff a good name."

They all agreed and quickly the message was passed onto every Hufflepuff gathered. They all drew their wands, and when the french students passed them by on their way inside they all moved as one casting the warming charm on them.

The french students flinched, Maxim looked furious as she saw several spells being shoot at her students.

McGonagall however was the first to react, "what is the meaning of this! This is not how we treat our guests!"

"Relax Professor, we didn't mean them any harm," Percy said with a chuckle, "they just looked like they were freezing, so we just casted a warming spell on them. See," Percy pointed at the surprised looks on the french students.

Maxim's anger seemed to drain away as she saw her students no longer shiver from the cold. She turned to McGonagall and smiled, "your students are very kind professor McGonagall."

The transfiguration mistress looked stunned. Percy and the other Hufflepuff chuckled at her gazed look causing her to snap out of it. "Ah-yes, yes they are. Hufflepuffs are known to be kind. 10 points for showing compassion towards our guests," McGonagall nodded as she turned around and quickly walked away.

"Yes!" Gordon cheered as the other Hufflepuff laughed in joy.

"Percy you are a genius!" Juan shouted as he put one arm around Percy, "you just gave me an in with the french chicks!"

Percy chuckled, "and yet you are still not going to get lucky!"

"Hey!" Juan yelled back as everyone, Kelley included, laughed at the boy. The french students looked confused but grateful, looking at the badger wearing students and nodded their thanks. They quickly walked in and the Hogwarts students went back to waiting for the other students.

"There at the lake!" one student yelled out. Everyone looked and saw a full one victorian era sail ship rise up from out off the black lake. Percy blinked, 'shit, I hope Nick's okay.'

"Holy crap!" someone yelled as the night boat docked in the lake closest to the castle. A plank came down and several men and women dressed in heavy furs came walking down with a bearded man at their lead.

"Ah! Karkaroff! Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore greeted the man with a hug, "did you have trouble getting here?"

"Not at all Dumbledore!" the man said without any trace of an accent, "it is good to see this old place again."

"Ah yes, well Severus will show you and your students inside, please go with him," Dumbledore motioned to the potions master who nodded his hello to the headmaster.

The students broke apart again and allowed the Durmstrang to pass through. The students started to whisper again as they pointed and stared at one of the students next to the headmaster.

"Percy! That's Krum!" Michael yelled pointing at the smaller man next to Karkaroff. Percy looked and sure enough recognized the shorter man, if he recalled correctly he may or may not have treated him with Hecate. He warned him not to get her drunk and then went and got drunk himself.

"Hey it is," Percy realised watching the man and the headmaster pass through the students without even looking at either of them. Percy smiled and waved, "hey Krum!"

The young seeker blinked, he turned and noticed Percy right away. He waved back, remembering seeing the boy and his crazy aunt before he entered Hogwarts.

"Percy! Krum just waved to you!" Gordon hissed.

"How did you pull that off?!" Juan asked as slowly everyone else looked to Percy in amazement.

"Oh my aunt may have insulted him after the quidditch finals," Percy chuckled rubbing his head nervously, "she was very…..disappointed at the results. So she kind of started to shout at Krum and I made sure she didn't go overboard."

"Woah," they all agreed with Gordon as they slowly started bombarding Percy with questions upon questions.

Percy however was spared though as Sprout quickly pushed them all into the castle as the welcome feast was about to begin.

Hufflepuff waited behind as the other houses went in first. As Percy and the others walked in they noticed the Durmstrang students and the Beauxbatons students wait outside the Great Hall, apparently they were waiting for them to settle in.

Percy spotted a few beautiful french girls and a couple of Bulgarian beauties, but unlike Juan he didn't gape at them with open amazement. The idiot even went as far as whistling and winking at some of the french girls, though they seemed to appreciate the attention.

Quickly the Hogwarts students and staff took their seats and waited. Dumbledore stood up and motioned for the foreign students to enter. Quickly the french and students look around for a place to sit. The Durmstrang students chose to sit down with the Slytherin, much to Gordon's disappointment, he really wanted Krum to sit with them.

The Beauxbatons students, surprisingly, chose to sit with the Hufflepuff students. The Badgers grinned smugly at this as they glared at Gryffindor and Ravenclaw finally showing them up. The boys especially looked happy since they were now sitting next to french witches. Juan looked so happy he seemed to be crying.

The older french students sat down between the seventh years and the sixth years. A beauxbaton which sat across Percy with a few of friends joining her. Percy and his friends wished them all hello which the french replied with a polite node.

Dumbledore stood up and everyone in the hall turned to him, "I have only one thing to say, tuck in!" He waved his hands and the hall was filled with food once again.

Percy noticed that the dishes were a little bit different this time around. He noticed a lot of fancy looking dishes that looked very un-English to say the least. It was very light and wasn't covered in grease, very un-English indeed.

But before Percy could start eating Juan then tapped his shoulder, "dude, switch with me," he begged.

Percy blinked, "why?"

"Because I want to next to the girls," Juan pointed at the french witches. Percy rolled his eyes and stood up switching with Juan. The witch sitting next to Percy noticed this and looked disappointed. Juan sat down and smiled, "hello, I'm Juan, nice to meet you."

"Bonjour," the girl nodded. She had brown hair and freckles on her face, "je m'appelle Camille."

"Camille, what a beautiful name," Juan nodded, "Que pensez-vous de notre école?"

The girl and her friends looked surprised. "Tu parle français?" she asked.

Juan smiled and nodded as he started talking about how his mother was french and how he spent most of his formative years in France. It was really amusing seeing Juan flirt, Percy had to admit, he had charm.

Percy looked at the students from Beauxbatons and noticed that most of them were quite nice to look at. They must be using some kind of charm because there was no way every single student in that school looked that amazing!

Or maybe Maxim brought along students that only looked good in order to make a good impression? That would be a very stupid thing to do, because from what Percy understood off the tournament, beauty alone won't save you.

Percy also noticed that most of the boys were staring at the french witches while the girls did their best to not seem like they were checking out the french boys. The french seemed to be aware of this as they smiled smugly chatting with each other in french.

The demigod then felt someone tap his shoulder and point to the seventh years. Cedric looked at him and raised five fingers. This was the sign, Cedric had just told him to tell everyone in the sixth year that their 'self-prank' would begin in five minutes.

Percy paused, 'wait...the charm will turn everyone in the table yellow and black….meaning the french students will be affected as well!' Realising in horror at what was going to happen Percy knew right away that he had to stop the prank before he went off.

"Cedric!" Percy yelled over. The boy motioned to ask what it was and Percy pointed at the french students. Cedric's eyes went wide as he realised what Percy meant, he quickly motioned to stop the prank and Percy agreed.

Percy called and told all his friends to stop the prank and passed the message onto the fifth years as well. In five short minutes the prank was put on hold, Percy was glad they avoided that mess, if these frenchies were anything like Catherine they would not take kindly to being the butt of a joke.

With that crisis solved Percy then looked at the dishes and shivered, "what is this?"

"I think it's french," Gordan grumbled.

"It ez called Bouillabaisse," one of the french witches called out from down the table, "it is a sea food served in the southern regions of France."

"It's fish?!" Percy yelled out in horror.

"Yez...why? Iz that a problem?" a Beauxbatons wizard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! Fish are friends, not food," Percy chuckled remembering the line from Nemo. Everyone else looked confused, "come on guys, don't tell me you don't know this! It's from Finding Nemo!"

"Finding what?" Heather asked.

"Finding Nemo! You know, little fish get's lost, his dad goes to find him, finding nemo!" Percy cried out.

"Iz that a British ztory? I zo not recognize it," Camille said looking confused.

"It's not british, must be some some American thing," Juan said with a shrug.

"You are American?" the Beauxbaton wizard form before asked.

Percy nodded, "yeah, I'm American but serious! You guys haven't heard off this movie! It's…." 'Oh wait...it hasn't even been released yet. Shit,' Percy sighed, "never mind, you guys wouldn't know it even if I told you."

Gordon rolled his eyes, "crazy American."

"Stupid British," Percy shoot back.

"At least we don't start talking crazy in the middle of meals," Heather teased.

"No, but you also don't have any sense of taste," Percy argued back, "I mean for the love of the Gods! You don't even have pizza! What type of feast doesn't have pizza!"

"That iz true," a french girl nodded, "in Beauxbaton we have pizza all the time."

Percy blinked, "wait, are you serious?"

The french students around them nodded, "very zerious."

Percy hung his head, "I should have listened to Catherine and joined Beauxbatons."

"Oh please, you don't even know french!" Kristien rolled her eyes.

"So? One language translation charms and bang! I'm all set," Percy grinned. Kelly got bored sitting in his robes as she looked up and squeaked. Percy nodded, he carefully took her out and placed her on the table conjuring a red rubber ball for her to play with.

"What iz that?" Camille asked as the french students all noticed Kelly playing around the Hufflepuff table.

"That's Kelly, Percy's girlfriend," Juan teased.

"Yeah, and she's best friends with Juan's imaginary girlfriend," Percy shot back with a grin.

"I hate you," Juan grolwed.

"I know, I don't care."

"Iz it a veela toy?" one girl asked.

"Yeah, my aunt got it for me during the world cup. She charmed it to seem life like and gave it to me as a gift," Percy explained as he ate a set of sausages.

"You 'ave charmed it to look alive?" a french boy asked in amazement, "zhe must be zome witch."

"Actually she's a squid," Percy shrugged, "she got someone else to do the charming."

The french nodded as they watched Kelly play with the ball bouncing it all over the table. The Hufflepuff were used to it by now, they even treated Kelly as an unofficial mascot of the table.

"Fleur! Ce type ici a une chose pour veelas!" Camilla called into the group of french students and a silvery blonde haired girl popped out.

"De quoi parlez-vous Camille?" the girl asked.

"Regarde ça," Camille pointed at Kelly who was bouncing the red ball joyfully.

"Elle est tellement mignonne!" the girl cheered as she started to speak in rapid french at Kelly who looked just as confused as Percy and the others.

"Okay that's it," Percy took out his wand and waved it around his head muttering the translation charm over himself. He felt the magic enter his ears and slowly seep into his brain. Percy then payed attention to the rambling french girl from before who now sat next to Camille.

" _-She looks just like Gabriel! So small and adorable_!" the young woman turned to Juan, " _did you make this_?"

Juan blinked as he blushed and furiously nodded his head, " _yes I did!I charmed her myself!_ "

Percy blinked, "Juan, dude, are you okay?"

Juan turned to Percy and glared, "do not take this from me Jackson," he then turned back to the girl and smiled, " _her name is Kelly, I charmed her myself. Do you like her? You can have her if you want._ "

Percy's jaw dropped, "Juan! Dude! Not cool!" Percy smacked him up the head, "you put one finger on her and I swear to the Gods I will hang you by your briefs man!"

Juan rubbed his head and blinked in confusion, "ah...why did I say that?"

Camille chuckled, "it iz not your fault, Fleur'z allure must have trapped you."

Fleur, the girl with the silver hair, looked down and sighed, " _this fucking thing won't leave me alone._ " She cleared he throat and switched to english, "zo who did make thiz thing?"

"That would be me," Percy said raising a hand, "and a quick question, are you a veela?"

Fleur blinked as Camille chuckled next to her. Fleur glared at her friend before turning back to Percy and nodding, "yez, I am a vella, more zpecifically a quarter veela."

Percy nodded, "huh, cool," he turned to Kelly and grinned, "hear that Kelly? You have company!" Kelly instead of celebrating growled as she glared at Fleur before running towards Percy and grabbing his arm protectively.

Percy chuckled, "sorry about that, she doesn't like strangers."

Fleur smiled, "it iz alright...what iz it?"

"She's sort off the unofficial mascot for our house," Gordon grinned, "hello I'm Gordan, pleasure to meet you beautiful."

Fleur sighed but maintain her smile, "hello Gordon, nice to meet you as well."

"You know I once rode a firebolt! Yeah it's true, one of my friends has one and he let me borrow it. Also this summer me and my parents went to Egypt for a month! We are pretty rich, my mother is a muggle businesswoman so she provided us with a lot of money. You know if you want I could take you to Egypt some time."

Percy rolled his eyes, the way Gordon was drooling at her it was obviously he had become caught up in the girl's allure as well. Percy smacked him up the head, Gordan yelped and rubbed his head in pain, "hey! What was that for?!"

"You were caught in her allure dumbass. It was funny at first but it became pathetic really fast," Percy chuckled.

Gordon blushed red as he looked from Percy to Fleur, who was hiding a smile behind her hand. "S-sorry," Gordon quickly returned to his meal embarrassed to the core.

"It iz alright, it 'appens from time to time," Fleur nodded before turning to Percy, "where exactly did you get it, may I ask?"

"Well my aunt got her at the quidditch finals as a desk toy, but she kind of went overboard and had someone charm her to seem alive," Percy chuckled as he rubbed Kelly's checks much to the mini veela's embarrassment and secret joy, "she then latter gave her to me so that I would stop….ah, never mind."

"No pleaze, I am curious," Fleur pushed, "why did your aunt give you it?"

Percy chuckled, "it's silly really. When I saw her the first time I was kind of weirded out, like honestly all veelas creeped me out back then. Like I literally ran away from them, I didn't realise why until I saw your avian form," Percy shivered, "when I was younger I was attacked by something that looked similar, so I never really got over it."

Fleur looked amazed, "I zee, zo you are afraid of veela?"

Percy chuckled, "lady I saw them turn into fireball throwing bad asses, I have a healthy respect and fear of all veela. Including Kelly here," Percy looked down at the little veela who grinned back.

"Why do you call it a her? Is zhe really alive?"

Percy shrugged, "well I like to think so. Plus I'm kind off attached to her now, so I can't really call her an it now can I?"

Fleur nodded as she looked at Kelly who was still glaring at her. Fleur smiled, " _hello little veela. Would you like me to hold you?_ " Kelly glared and shook her head. Fleur seemed surprised, "zhe is very ztubborn yez?"

Percy chuckled, "yup. My aunt made her to act just like a real veela."

Fleur gave a teasing glare, "and 'ow do you know that veela are ztubborn?"

"Well I saw them at the world cup throwing fireballs at leprechauns," Percy shivered remembering those memories, "not something I'm soon going to forget."

"I zee...tell me, what iz your name?"

Percy blinked, "oh how rude of me, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, sixth year Hufflepuff, and yes I am an American, pleasure to meet you."

The french quarter veela nodded, "hello, I'm Fleur Delacour, zeventh year Beauxbatons ztudent here to participate for the triwizard tournament."

Percy smiled, "nice, I hope you get selected as well, it will be fun defeating a veela."

Fleur blinked, "you are going to join the tournament as well?"

Percy nodded, "yup!"

"But are you not a zixth year?"

"Yeah, but I'm seventeen," Percy shrugged, "when I transferred her from America I hadn't yet completed my OWLs, so I had to join sixth year instead."

"I zee..." Fleur nodded, "well what makes you zo zure you will be zelected in the first plaze?"

Percy chuckled, "woman please, I'm Percy freaking Jackson, of course I'll get selected."

"And there's the arrogance," Juan spoke up finally rolling his eyes, "you know someone else can be selected too you know? Like Cedric? Or even someone from Gryffindor."

"Yeah? Like who? The best they have is Angelina, who let me just say I can beat with one hand tied behind my back. Sure, I'll admit Cedric is talented, but he's a pretty face and not much more."

"Oh shut it you Yankee! You aren't ever going to get selected!" Heather teased.

"Watch me, you Brit!" Percy shouted back as the entire sixth year broke out in playful argument with Percy making everyone laugh or getting hit up the head for saying something stupid.

Fluer on the other hand just watched this in amazement. She turned to Camille, " _d-did he just ignore me?_ "

Camille who hadn't noticed this before slowly nodded, " _I think he did. Did he somehow resist your allur?_ "

" _No….that should be impossible,_ " Fleur said as she watched Percy and the other Hufflepuff students laugh and talk amongst each other. Percy did eventually talk to her again, but only a passing question about how they journey was and where they would sleep. Fleur was surprised at the way Percy treated her, like every other person there, and though the rest of the boys seemed to be giveing Fluer their undivided attention she kept her eyes glued on Percy, enchanted by his every action.

Soon the feast was over and Dumbledore made his announcement. He introduced Ludo Bagman, the same man who was the announcer at the quidditch finals, and Barty Crouch who were both going to serve as judges for the tournament along with each school's headmaster.

However the one selecting the champions wasn't even alive. It was an enchanted called the goblet of fire, when Dumbledore revealed the object Percy had to hold a gasp as he watched the blue flames danced in the cup, it looked so beautiful, like the flames in Hades' castle.

The next day was a Saturday, Percy expected he had to wake his friends up, but surprisingly they woke up all on their own. Everyone was excited for the champion selection. Percy wore his muggle attire and walked to the Great Hall with his friends.

"Heya Harry!" Percy called out waving to Harry.

Harry smiled, "hello Percy, going to put your name in?"

Percy nodded, "you bet! Hogwarts champion at your service!"

"How are you so sure you are going to be selected?" Rom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh please Ron," Percy chuckled rolling his eyes without actually answering his answer.

"We did it!" George and Fred screamed as they ran into the hall with a potion in hand. Percy recognized instantly, and he also knew it wouldn't work.

"That won't work idiots," Percy chuckled.

"And how do you know that?" Fred asked.

"Because I'm smart," Percy shot back, "besides, we all know who's going to be Hogwarts champion."

"Who?" George asked

"Me, duh," Percy shrugged.

"Oh really?"

"Care to make a wager?"

"Yup," Percy grinned, "how much?"

"Well," George looked Percy over and then whispered to Fred. They whispered for a few seconds before they nodded.

"The winner gets your Felix Felicis," one of them said smugly.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "okay...what do I get?"

"What do you want?" the other twin asked.

"I want…." Percy thought about it for a few seconds and then spoke, "I heard you two were good at sneaking things from Hogsmeade even if it isn't a Hogsmeade weekend, am I right?"

"We can either accept or deny this claim," one twin nodded.

"Right, well if I win then I want you two to bring things from Hogsmeade for me, I'll pay for the object, but no service charge," Percy grinned.

The twins looked at each other and grinned, "deal!" they said as one.

They then chugged the ageing potion and jumped over the age line. For a second Percy thought he screwed up, and that somehow his knowledge in potins failed him. But when the twins put their names in the goblet they were suddenly expelled out with a powerful red blast.

They got up and found themselves with beards as big as Dumbledore's. They began to fight each other, blaming the other one for the potion's failure while everyone else just looked on and laughed.

Just then the Beauxbatons students arrived. They walked in a line as they put chits of paper in the goblet. Percy noticed Fluer in the back surrounded by witches each chatting amongst each other but ignoring the quarter veela.

She had her head hung, looking scared, very scared and there was no one to support her. Percy didn't think that was fair.

"Hey Fleur!" Percy called. The veela looked up surprised, Percy grinned as he put his thumb up, "I look forward to kicking your butt in the tournament!"

Fleur looked cross at first but then chuckled, "oh please, you won't make it pazt the first task."

"Well if that's the case you won't ether," Percy grinned. The french witch chuckled but said nothing, but she now smiled, looking less worried.

She put her chit of paper inside the goblet without incident, as she walked out as waved at Percy who waved back.

"Huh...she's cute," Harry said grinning at Percy.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "yeah, she is...kind off like Susan huh?"

Harry's grin dropped as he began to blush. "What about Susan?" Hermione asked.

"It-it's nothing!" Harry hissed blushing red.

"Oh come on Harry, you shouldn't have secrets from your friends," Percy chuckled, he then looked around and noticed Susan sitting with her friends in one corner of the Great Hall, "oh look Susan's right here! You should do it now Harry!"

"Do what?" Ron asked, "mate what is he going on about?"

"N-nothing," Harry blushed hanging his head before glaring at Percy, "aren't you supposed to putting your name in a cup or something?"

Percy chuckled, "relax Potter I have time, but seriously, aren't you supposed to be a fearless Gryffindor or something? How can a girl render you catatonic?"

"A girl?!" Hermione shouted.

"Percy!" Harry roared.

"I have to go! See you tonight!" Percy waved as he ran away from the three Gryffindors. Harry tried to chase but Hermione and Ron grabbed him and started bombarding with questions.

Percy looked back and chuckled seeing Harry struggling to answer their questions. The demigod then looked at the goblet and focused. He stepped across the age line without incident, it was official, he was seventeen, even Dumbledore's magic acknowledged that. He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a chit of parchment with his name on it and put it in the goblet.

The blue flames increased in size for a second before returning to normal. Percy sighed, 'okay….that's done.'

Percy quickly walked out off the castle and took a deep breath. It was Saturday morning, and that meant one thing. He took out his hoverboard and placed Kelly down wrapped up in his hoodie.

He ran through the castle entrance and jumped on his board taking off into the air. Percy grinned as he soared into the air, temporarily breaking free of the Earth's problems and concerns. Percy grinned as he pushed his board towards the Black Lake, cutting through the surface water with his board's speed startling the fish underneath.

A tentacle rose out from the lake's depths as it tried to swat Percy away, Percy grinned as he skillfully dodged it, "not today Nick!" The squid waved Percy a wave, every time Percy flew above the lake Nick would reach up and try to swat him out off the sky, it was all in playful fun as Nick knew Percy would survive the water.

An hour or so later Percy flew back down just as the younger kids came outside in the droves.

"Alright munchkins line up!" Percy called out, "remember, if you damage my board I will damage you! No flying at breakneck speeds and if you fly higher than fifty feet Hooch will have my head, so I will come back and haunt you! Got that?!"

"Yes Percy!" they cried out.

"Good! Knock yourselves out!" Percy tossed them the board and walked back to Kelly and his jacket. He quickly put it on and Kelly crawled into his hoodie as Percy sat down and leaned on the grassy fields. He looked at the first years playing on his hover board and smiled, it reminded him of the younger demigods in camp, the ones that had nowhere else to go, desperate for any form of distraction.

"Iz that your board?" Percy looked up and saw Fleur standing next to him looking at the younger children play on the hover board.

"Yeah," Percy nodded, "sit down, I don't bite."

Fleur nodded, "thank you," she sat down gracefully with her spine straight with her legs folded under her behind, "where did you get a flying board?"

"I made it," Percy replied.

"Truly?" Fleur asked surprised.

"Yeah, I even have a patent for it if you don't believe me," Percy chuckled.

The french witch smiled, "no, your word iz good enough. Though I must zay I am impressed, you are turning out to be quite the imprezzive wizard Mr. Jackzon."

"Oh please Fleur call me Percy, I'm not one for formalities," Percy smiled as Kelly jumped over to Percy's other shoulder glaring at Fleur.

"I zee...well then tell me Perzy what else can you do?" Fleur asked as she tried to burn holes into his head.

Percy looked at her and blinked, "are….are you trying to use your allure on me?"

Fleur blinked in surprise, "I...well yez...iz it not working?"

Percy chuckled, "yeah, sorry but no. That won't work on me bird brain, I'm immune."

"What?! How can you be immune?!" Fleur asked, completely forgetting the fact that Percy just called her bird brain.

"It's something to do with my dad," Percy shrugged, "I don't know really, my aunt wasn't really clear on the details. But yeah, I'm 100% immune to the veela charm, so don't go trying to charm me into bed you here?"

Fleur blushed, "I-I would never do such a thing!"

"Really? Why? Am I not handsome enough for you?" Percy teased.

Fleur's face turned red as she stammered, "I-I, I don't, no you are 'andsome but I-I-"

Percy couldn't hold back his laughter anymore as he rolled back holding his stomach laughing, "oh gods! Your face! It's so red! Oh Gods help me!" Kelly joined in, though her laugh was more cruel than Percy's.

"That izn't funny Percy," Fleur glared, "you are a very mean person."

Percy finally stopped, "s-sorry, I promise I didn't mean anything bad by it. It's just funny embracing people like you."

"Like me?" Fleur asked with an edge to her tone.

"People who can be easily embarrassed," Percy said with a shrug.

"Oh," fleur sighed, "I zee...I'm zorry, I thought you meant-"

"-Because you are a veela?" Percy asked, Fleur nodded slowly and Percy waved her off, "relax, I don't care if you're a veela or not. In fact I have plenty of friends who are veela. In fact I think you know one of them, she used to go to your school, tell me do you know off a girl named Catherine? Short hair, kind of grumpy all the time?"

Fleur looked shocked, "how do you know Catherine?"

"I meet her after the quidditch finals," Percy shrugged, "we talked a bit, I asked her about Beauxbatons, I was actually wondering if I should join there instead, Catherine did make a very compelling case for you school, but in the end I chose Hogwarts."

"I zee...why did you pick 'Ogwarts may I ask?"

"Well mostly because I already know english, so it won't be that difficult to settle in here. But also because I kind off already applied," Percy chuckled, "though I must say I nearly switched when Catherine told me about all the places one can hide for a kiss. Hogwarts is great, but no one should ever have to make out in a broom closet! It's inhumane!"

Fleur chuckled, "yez Beauxbatonz iz known for it'z….beautiful isolated gardenz."

"Speaking from personal experience?" Percy chuckled.

"Well I mean...it iz difficult for a veela," Fleur said shyly, "it's because...well-"

"-Because you don't know if someone loves you because of you or your allure," Percy completed nodding in understanding, "yeah, I know. Catherine mentioned that part."

Fleur nodded, "yez...from the way you zpeak off her you zeem quite familiar with Catherine, no?"

Percy blinked as his cheeks turned red, he coughed into his hand, "well in a way of speaking sure. We kind of just got drunk and woke up with a nasty hangover."

"Really? And nothing elze 'appened?" Fleur asked with a teasing smile, "because if Catherine 'asn't changed from when I knew 'er three years ago then when zhe got drunk zhe also began to 'ump everything in zight."

Percy turned red, "yeah, she ended up with one of the Bulgarians. I think it was one of the chasers."

"Hm...what did 'e look like?"

"Ash...blonde hair and blue eyes? Why?"

"Really? That'z zurprising, zhe always did prefer men with black 'air," Fleur gave Percy a sidelong glance and a smirk.

"Hey look that cloud is so white!" Percy pointed up, "so white and fluffy! It looks like a tea cup doesn't it?"

Fleur chuckled, "yes Perzy it does. Although you are dodging my question, which makez me think that Kelly iz not the only veela you are zlose with."

"Oh look at that cloud! It looks like a giant lion fighting a pig! Oh, it looks like the pig is winning!"

"You do know the more you move dodge my question the more you seem guilty yez?"

"Hey you know enough about me, tell me about you," Percy smiled, "how do you like Hogwarts so far? Is the weather bothering you too much?"

Fleur chuckled, "fine, have it your way. I like the caztle, though I must zay there is much to be desired. Beauxbatons iz much cleaner than this castle and much more beautiful. It'z fields aren't barren like this, we have gardens filled with flowers, and you already know what people do in there."

Percy chuckled, "hey it's not my fault the only thing I know about your school is the best places to make out."

Fleur rolled her eyes, "I can zee Catherine's influence on you 'as not worn off."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Percy smiled, "anyway Fleur tell me, what do you think I'm going to have to face in the first task?"

"You? Don't you mean me?"

"Well fine, us. What do you think we have to face in the first task?"

"I do not know, but whatever it iz I'm excited. I'll finally zhow them I'm not just a blonde bimbo, maybe now they might ztart taking me zeriously," Fleur glared at the people around her, though Percy didn't think she meant these people directly.

"I see...so you're in it for the recognition huh?" Percy asked.

Fleur sighed, "yez...for too long people have thought of me az zimply zex on legz, az you zay. I want to show them I am worthy of being more," she turned to Percy, "tell me Percy why are you participating?"

"Me?" Percy shrugged, "honestly? Well….I think it's because I'm bored."

"You're bored?" Fleur chuckled, "you realize people have died in this tournament yez?"

Percy shrugged, "I know. But the challenge is just too tempting. I've always been the kind of guy that likes to do amazing things. And this world, the wizarding world, it's one of the most amazing things I have ever seen. And besides, I doubt anything they can throw at me can be that bad. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Well...they could make you fight a magical creature?"

"Been there done that."

"What?"

"Long story, please go on."

"The could make you ride a 'Ippogriff."

"And how is that a bad thing? All I have to do is bow and wait for it to accept me. And I don't know if you know this, but everyone loves me! I'm like pudding!"

Fleur chuckled, "well I 'ave to zay Perzy you are certainly an interesting perzon to be around."

"Fleur!" someone called, " _we have to go! Maxim is calling us!_ "

" _I'll be right there!_ " Fleur shouted back. She sighed, "well it zeems I 'ave to leave now Percy. I enjoyed our talk. It has been...ztrange to zay the least."

"You mean now that you finally talked to someone who can form coherent sentences around you?"

Fleur laughed, "yez, I zuppose zo. Goodbye Percy, Kelly," Fleur waved at them both as she stood up and walked away.

"Bye!" Percy waved at her while Kelly stuck her tongue out, "Kelly that wasn't very nice!" Kelly groaned as she looked away, "oh I'm sorry, I didn't make you angry! Please don't ignore me!" Kelly huffed as she climbed off Percy's hoodie and walked back to the castle, "oh come on Kelly! Come back! I'm sorry!"

Fleur watched Percy chase after the little veela toy and laughed, she couldn't help it, just being near the strange American boy made her smile. He seemed nice enough, though his history did seem questionable. Especially since Catherine was involved, Fleur shivered she still remembered how much trouble her senior got into, she prayed Percy wasn't involved with her, for his sake if nothing else.

That night everyone had gathered for the Halloween feast. Percy and Fleur sat down together as they talked about each other's school and classes. It seemed Fleur was a mistress at charms and quite good in transfiguration, which were ironically two subjects Percy didn't do that well in. She agreed to help him out from time to time and he in return promised to help her out with potions, something she wasn't very skilled in.

"Hey, is it just me or is Percy and the veela chick sitting pretty close together?" Gordan whispered to Juan.

"Dude...come on," Juan rolled his eyes.

"What? I'm just saying, something could be going on between those two."

"Gordan, mate, I think when Juan said 'come on' he meant that it was obvious that something was going on between those two," Miguel explained.

"Obviously," Juan nodded, "look at the way she bites her lip every time he looks at her. Obviously there's something going on."

"Oh please, you four are just looking into this too hard," Heather waved them away.

"Oh come on Heather, Percy and the veela chick are obviously more than friends," Kristen pressed.

"Plus we all know Percy has a thing for veela," Margaret pointed at Kelly who was looking at Percy and Fluer with puffed cheeks and a glare on her face.

"You think Kelly is jealous?" Michael asked.

"Neah, can't be," Gordon shrugged. He suddenly heard Fleur and Percy laugh loudly, "what do you think they are laughing about?"

"No idea," Juan said with a shrug as he slumped his shoulders, "but I do know one thing though. I officially have no chance to get with a french veela."

Soon the feast came to a close as Dumbledore stood up and called for silence. "Now, the goblet is sorting through it's options for champions. While it does that I remind you all once again what exactly this means. This tournament is not a game, once chosen you cannot withdraw, you are bound to compete, or else lose your magic in forfeit."

Fleur turned to Percy, "zee Perzy, it isn't a game."

"Life is a game my dear Fleur, I just have the decency to treat it like the game it is," Percy shot back with a grin.

"Now, let us begin," Dumbledore stepped back and pushed the goblet forward. The blue flames burned red as a piece of burnt paper shot up into the air and floated gently down into Dumbledore's awaiting hands.

"And the champion for Durmstrang is….Viktor Krum!"

The hall broke into cheers as everyone clapped for the world class seeker. Percy kind of expected this considering he was good enough to be in the quidditch finals. But mostly because he didn't know anyone else from Durmstrang.

"Please Mister Krum, though this door," Dumbledore pointed at the door behind the teacher's table that lead to the trophy room. The hall cheered until Krum entered the room and then Dumbledore called for silence.

The fire turned red again and shot out another piece of paper, this one blue and fancy looking, obviously it had the champion of Beauxbatons names written on it.

Fleur lowered her head in anticipation, Percy smiled and patted her back, "relax, it'll be fine." Fleur looked up and smiled giving Percy a node.

"And the champion for Beauxbatons is….Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur's face broke into a smile as she stood up tall and proud. Everyone in Hufflepuff cheered loudly for her while most of her fellow school mates cried in disappointment.

"I'll zee you zoon Perzy," Fleur smiled as she quickly walked to the front of the hall and into the trophy room like Krum.

Once the hall settled down again the goblet shot out another piece of paper. Before Percy could even see what it looked like Dumbledore plucked it out off the air.

The tension in the hall built, there were only a handful of the other schools in the hall, but this person was going to represent Hogwarts itself and would be chosen out of the four houses. Percy felt nervous, a small part of him wanted to not be selected, after all all he ever did as a demigod was avoided danger, now he's charging into it! But another part of him, the louder part of him, demanded a chance to prove that Percy the human was just as worthy as Percy the demigod.

"And the champion for Hogwarts is..." Dumbledore drew the tension out. The students looked on eagerly while a few glared at Dumbledore for drawing this out. The headmaster read the chit again and chuckled, "the champion for Hogwarts is Percy Jackson from Hufflepuff!"

Percy jaw dropped in surprise as the entire Hufflepuff table roared into celebration.

"You did it! You actually got in!" Juan yelled into Percy's ears as he pulled Percy to his feet and brought him into a bone crushing hug. Percy slowly brought himself out of shock as he accepted everyone's congratulations as they pushed him towards Dumbledore.

"Come up Mr. Jackson," Dumbledore said with a gentle grandfatherly smile.

"I'm so scared right now," Percy gulped as he walked up to the Headmaster with Kelly in his pocket shaking in her boots. Everyone in the hall, be it Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor cheered loudly for him.

Percy even saw Harry, Ron and Hermione get on their feet and clap while cheering him on loudly. Percy waved at them with a stupid smile on his face, he nearly tripped to get onto the platform but quickly steadied himself. The hall laughed a bit, but Percy didn't mind, he shot them a wide smile and quickly walked to the back door.

It opened up to him and Percy walked in. As the door shut behind him the hall's cheering was cut off. Percy's heart was beating loudly, but he calmed it down, what's done is done, there was nothing he could do to change it now.

He walked into the trophy room and smiled seeing Fleur and Krum stand in opposite corners of the room, Krum next to the fire place and Fleur next to the windows overlooking the fields outside.

"Hello Fleur, miss me?" Percy grinned.

The french witch looked up in surprise as she smiled "Perzy! You made it!"

Percy scoffed, "you sound surprised."

Fleur smirked, "I am. But I meant what I zaid, you won't last through the first task."

"We'll see about that tweetie bird," Percy grinned as he turned to Krum, "hey Krum! Nice to see you again!"

Krum nodded, "nice to see you. How is your aunt?"

"She's fine, by the way sorry about the last time, you have to understand she is really not a nice person when she get's drunk."

Krum nodded, "I can understand. Although, it was a little unfair you leaving her alone while you drank yourself silly with the cheerleaders."

Percy blushed red. Fleur raised an eyebrow, "Percy, what cheerleaderz?"

Percy chuckled, "you remember Catherine right?"

Fleur nodded, "oh, I zee."

Krum looked at Percy and Fleur and mumbled something in his native tongue giving a small grin. Fleur and Percy looked confused, but Krum didn't seem to want to explain what he said.

Just then the door opened and a fourth person walked in. Percy looked over and was surprised to see Harry walk in.

"Harry? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Percy asked, he looked over the boy, he looked scared, shaken, like he had seen Vernon naked, again.

"I-I..." Harry began but couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence.

"Harry, did something happen?" Percy asked as he quickly walked to his younger friend.

Just then the door opened once more as the officials for the tournament walked in with Ludo Bagman at the leade.

"Extraordinary!" he said looking at Harry and the other students, "ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, the fourth triwizard champion!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy.**


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm sorry, hold up a second, did you just say _fourth_ triwizard champion? Because you do know the 'tri' in triwizard stands for three right?" Percy asked the organisers, "how the hell can Harry even participate! There are already three of us!"

"I know! Isn't it spectacular?!" Bagman smiled.

"Harry's name came out off the goblet Mr. Jackson, he must participate," Dumbledore explained.

"But how?!" Percy yelled, he turned to Harry, "you okay?"

"Honestly Percy? No," Harry shivered.

"Harry, I have to ask you, did you put your name in the cup?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"No sir, I didn't," Harry replied.

Just then the doors opened up again as Maxime and Karkaroff entered looking furious. Immediately Fleur went to her headmistress, "Madame Maxime! What iz going on?! They tell us thiz little boy iz zupposed to participate as well!"

Harry glared at the comment, Percy placed his hand on Harry's shoulder giving it a squeeze, "to be fair you are very short Harry." Harry looked up at Percy and grumbled, he couldn't muster up the energy for an answer.

"This is not fair! Hogwarts has two champions!" Karkaroff exclaimed, "how did this even happen?!"

The adults all began to argue amongst themselves about who was to blame. The other headmasters blamed Dumbledore, which caused a fight between them and McGonagall. While the was happening Percy pushed Harry back and spoke to him.

"You didn't put your name in right?" Percy whispered as they watched the adults argue like cats and dogs.

"No Percy I swear!" Harry hissed.

"Alright, just checking. Fine, so if you didn't put your name in the goblet who did?"

"I don't know!"

"So what must be done?" Maxim finally asked as Dumbledore claimed the other's down enough.

"Young Harry will just have to participate," Dumbledore concluded.

"But how if that fair?!" Percy argued, "Harry might be awesome and all that but he's still a kid! I mean shit seriously he's just in fourth grade for crying out loud!"

"Hey!" Harry cried out, "I can handle myself alright Percy!"

"Really?" Percy blinked, "you can handle yourself? How?"

"I have talents!"

"I don't think flying is going to one of the tasks given Harry," Percy turned to Bagman, "it's not right."

"No, it is not," Bagman replied with a smile. Crouch got angry and hit him in the stomach, guess he wasn't supposed to admit that.

"Look the end of the day is that this isn't fair, can't we like find a way to get Harry out of this?" Percy asked.

"Why would 'e want to?" Fleur scoffed, "'e 'as a chance to partizipate in a tournament mozt would kill to join!"

"You do realise he's Harry Potter right missy?" Moody grumbled as he made his presence know, "he has more fame than anyone in the room, expect probably Krum and Albus. He has no reason to join this tournament."

"Then you say he did not put his name in the goblet?" Maxin glared at the one eyed auror, but Moody was unfazed.

"Yes, Potter didn't put his name."

"Then who did?" Karkaroff asked in superior tone.

"Obviously who will profit off of Potter's death," Moody said throwing an accusing glance at Karkaroff, "people die in this tournament. Obviously someone is hoping Potter dies during these tasks."

"I hardly think so," Snape scoffed, "this is just like Potter's tendencies to attract attention to himself. The spoilt brat, just like his father-"

"-Don't you talk about my father!" Harry roared as he tried to charge Snape only for Percy to hold him back.

"Enough!" Dumbledore called out, "there will be no fighting. Harry has said he didn't put his name in the goblet, I belive him. I will look to see if there is a way to remove him from the tournament, but for now it seems he will have to participate as per the rules. Bagman, Crouch, I belive you wish to discuss with our champions the details of the tournament?"

"Right you are Dumbledore!" Crouch nodded as he stepped forward and clearing his throat, "lady and gentlemen, the first task for the triwizard tournament will happen on the 24th of November. It will be a task to test your courage, you are forbidden to get help from anyone else especially your teachers. You are also not allowed any form of magical assistance other than a wand."

"Wait quick question," Percy raised his hand, "will I be allowed to carry potions?"

Bagman and Crouch looked at each other. Bagman shook his head, "no, I'm sorry but potions aren't allowed."

"Okay...what about rune stones?"

"No."

"Okay….can I carry my hoverboard?"

"What?"

"It's like a flying broom."

"Oh, then no."

"Well that was helpful," Percy grumbled. Harry chuckled, even Krum seemed to appreciate the humour lighting the situation. Fleur glared at Percy, it seems she didn't like him joking around.

"Now completing the first task will give you a clue to complete the second task. If you fail from completing the first task then you will be in a big disadvantage," Crouch explained.

"Also all champions will be except from their end of the year exams," Bagman added with a happy tone.

"Wait...so we don't necessarily have to go to class?" Percy asked with a big smile.

"Well yes," Bagman said cheerfully. McGonagall cleared her throat and glared at the judge who quickly added, "but off course it is recommended that attend your classes. After all we can't have a champion that simply skives off classes whenever they wish can we?"

Percy groaned, "damn, that's too bad."

Dumbledore chuckled, "yes I'm sure you would have run at the chance to skiv professor Flitwick's class Mr. Jackson, but unfortunately for you that is not possible. Least you wish to face Professor McGonagall's wrath. Now, Karkaroff, Maxim, would you two care to join me in my office to further discuss this situation we find ourselves in?"

The other headmaster nodded and the teachers dismissed the _four_ gathered champions. Fleur shot Harry a glare and left while Krum simply nodded neutrally to them both.

Percy and Harry walked out together down the Great Hall. "Okay, so you didn't put you name, right?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Harry growled.

"Don't get fresh with me Harry," Percy glared back, "I'm on your side remember?"

Harry looked like he was about to snap when he paused and sighed. "R-right. Sorry Percy, it's just...sigh, Snape always has a way to get under my skin."

Percy nodded, "yeah...he's always nice to me, but I think that's because I'm the only one that is actually good at his subject. I remember people telling me how nasty he can get...didn't think he would take it that far."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Percy you wouldn't believe the stories I have for you."

Percy chuckled, "yeah….do you think Voldemort is behind this?"

Harry's head shot up, "what?"

"Voldemort. Do you think he is behind this?" Percy asked.

"Well I-I don't think so."

"Well from my experience it's alway the main bad guy that's behind everything," Percy grumbled remembering his own dealings with Kronos, "your dreams, do you still have them?"

Harry paused for a second before nodding, "yeah...I do."

"And in them you see Voldemort right? You actually see him as a baby right?"

"Yes, where are you going with this Percy?"

"I don't think those were just dreams Harry," Percy warned, "I don't know how, but I think you are actually seeing Voldemort and where he is right now."

"Is that even possible?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. He remembered all those times he dreamt about Kronos and how many times he found his way because of his dreams. Finding Grover, Nico, the army of Titans, all of it came to him in dreams. Percy had learnt by now to never ever underestimate the importance of dreams.

"Yes Harry...I do think it's possible. In fact I know it's possible," Percy growled.

"How?"

Percy smirked, "you have your secrets I have mine….in these dreams, do you hear them speak?"

Harry shook his head, "they speak but...I don't remember what they say."

"Okay...so we can't rule out Voldemort completely then," Percy hummed, "maybe he had one of his minions put your name in the goblet. Didn't Sirius Black try to kill you last year? Maybe some other death eater is now here and trying to kill you again through this tournament."

Harry blinked, "do you think it's possible?"

"Only thing that makes sense. And believe me, I have experience with psychotic mad men, I know how they think," Percy grumbled, "go to your dorm and get some sleep Harry, we'll talk about this tomorrow morning, hopefully by then we can figure out a way to make sure you survive this thing."

Harry agreed and they quickly went their separate ways. Percy reached the Hufflepuff common room quickly and walked in to see the entire Hufflepuff house awake and waiting for him.

"PERCY!" they all cheered the moment he stepped into the light.

Percy blinked, the common room was decorated streamers and other form of party decor. There was food spread out everywhere with the older kids drinking butterbeer while the young ones stuck to juice.

They were all up, and smiling at him. Percy blinked, "woah, you guys didn't go to bed yet?"

"No way man! Tonight we party!" Michael screamed as everyone cheered with him.

"Get this man a drink people!" Gordan cried out.

Percy was given a glass of butterbeer and a small golden crown on his head he was cheered and pushed to the center of the common room. There was loud music playing on the radio, or the wireless network, and people were dancing.

Percy grinned as drank his drink and threw his hands up, getting into the groove of the party. Everyone enjoyed themselves as they all charged into a pit of dancing in the middle of the room. Percy didn't realise what he was doing until an hour passed by and he slumped down on a couch in one corner of the room, sweating from dancing.

"Percy! You are the worst dancer I have ever seen!" Heather and the other's chuckled as they sat down next to and around Percy.

"Well in my defence this is the first time I danced," Percy grinned, "which I have to say is kind of awesome! Why didn't I ever do this before?!"

"Don't know," Gordon chuckled, he raised his glass, "to Percy!"

"TO PERCY!" the entire house shouted as they all raised their glasses.

Percy laughed, "thanks you guys!" Kelly rummaged out off Percy's robe coat and poked her head out. Percy smiled, "look who finally decided to come out!" Kelly had been sleeping since before dinner, she had missed Percy getting selected and the dancing, luckily for him. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes looked around curiously.

"So Percy did they tell you anything about the first task?" Cedric asked as the serious students listened curiously.

"Yeah, it's on the 24th of November and apparently it's going to test my courage or something."

"Pfft, courage, I'm sure Potter is glad to hear that, dumb Gryffindor," Michael growled.

"Woah Micheal kind of harsh there don't you think?"

"Not at all Percy! That brat tried to show you up!" Miguel yelled waving his drink around madly, "I mean we finally managed to gain some amount of respect for ourselves and he just has to come and take away the spotlight, again!"

The Hufflepuff all nodded. "Yeah! And did you see the whole innocent confused look he had when Dumbledore called out his name?" Heather snorted, "I swear, he should be an actor."

"How did he even manage to do it anyway?" a seven year witch asked, "I mean he couldn't have found a way past the age line could he?"

"Maybe Dumbledore told him how to get passed it," Juan suggested, "we all know the man loves Gryffindor more than us!"

"Alright enough!" Percy snapped loudly. The entire party stopped as they all looked towards Percy in surprise, they had never seen the boy angry before, he was always smiling, but right now that smile was replaced with a very cold glare.

"Look and listen, Harry did not put his name in the goblet, got it?"

Gordon and the others looked at each other. They looked uncertain and Cedric spoke up, "how do you know Percy?"

"Because Harry and I are friends, good friends, and he wouldn't lie to me. Plus honestly, he's not that daring, he doesn't have the guts to do something like this," Percy smiled defusing the tension a bit.

"Fine," Heather huffed, "if Potter didn't do it then who did?"

Percy shrugged, "we don't know. Dumbledore has no clue, but our best guess? Voldemort," suddenly everyone in the common room flinched in response to the name. Percy was surprised, "okay what was that?"

"Wait...you don't know?" Miguel asked in surprise.

"Know? Know what?"

"He's American Miguel, they probably didn't fear him as much as we did," Kristien explained.

"Okay will someone tell me what's going on."

"Percy, do you know why we call him you-know-who?" Cedric asked.

"Who? Voldemort?" Everyone flinched again and Percy looked concerned, "are you all okay?"

"No, we aren't," Juan grumbled, "you see Percy I don't know how it was in the states, but here, we were told to be afraid of the man, very afraid. Out parents were afraid and the stories they told us...it made us afraid."

"So...everytime I want to make you guys flinch all I have to do is say Voldemort?" que the flinching, Percy grinned, "cool!"

"Not cool Percy! Everyone in England is scared of the guy! And he's dead! Who knows how it would be if he's alive!"

"Dead? Voldemort isn't dead," Percy said with narrowed eyes.

Cedric scoffed, "who told you that? Potter?"

"Well yeah," Percy said, "he told me about the crazy things that happened during his first and second year."

"Well don't believe them, he was making them up," a fourth year scoffed.

"Well then who opened the chamber of secrets?"

The Hufflepuff were silent at that. None of them answered as they gave Percy blank looks. The demigod sighed, "look I don't know what's the truth or what isn't, but I do know this, Harry doesn't really seem the kind of guy who would just lie about these kinds of things, does he?"

The fourth year boy from before hung his head refusing to answer. However a red haired girl standing next to him spoke up, "yeah...I've been studying with him for the past four years...he isn't that bad."

Percy blinked, "wait...are you Susan Bones?"

The girl nodded in surprise, "yes, why?"

Percy chuckled, "no reason, inside joke," Percy then changed to 'serious' mode, "look we currently have two options, one, believe that a boy who has never acted out in anyway did something to grab attention to himself, or two, believe that one of the people that served Voldemort," cue the flinches, "wants Harry dead. I don't know about you, but option number two seems more likely to me."

The Hufflepuff students looked at each other and whispered in groups. Finally Cedric spoke up, "alright Percy, what do you think we should do then?"

"Simple, someone is coming after our own. Harry might not be a Hufflepuff but he is a student of Hogwarts. So if someone even thinks about messing with our friends we badgers will show them why we aren't someone to fuck with!"

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"I'll do my best to get Harry out off this alive, if someone is trying to get to him through this tournament then I'm not going to let them! Are you?!"

"No!"

Percy jumped off his couch and raised his glass, "awesome! Badgers rule!"

"Badgers rule!"

"Ah excuse me," a small first year spoke up, "I have a question."

The older children laughed causing the little boy to blush brightly. Percy stepped up, "what's your question little dude?"

"Ah, what does fuck mean?" the innocent boy asked as several off his year mates looked on curiously.

Percy blinked, "when did you…." he remembered a few seconds ago when he used that word during his little speech, "oh shit. I mean fuck! I mean….don't tell Professor Sprout!"

The common room exploded into laughter as the party begun again going into full swing. They danced and drank and ate till the late hours of the night. The first and second years were forced into bed by around 11 while the rest just went to bed whenever they wished.

The next day Percy woke up late, which was surprising given his usually wake up routine during weekends. He wore a blue hoodie and muggle clothes as he walked into the great hall like a zombie.

He noticed Fleur and the other Beauxbaton students already there, Percy smiled and waved at them, Camille and a few others waved back, but Fleur just sent him a side glare.

'Great, what did I do now?' Percy grumbled as he sat down next to Camille and pulled up a plate. "Morning all," Percy wished them as he cast the translation charm around his head, "how was your evening?"

"Good, though yourz looks far more fun," Camille noted looking at Percy's sleepy face.

"Ya, if there's one thing we Badgers know it's how to party," Percy yawned, "Gods dammit, would it kill for the britishers to give me a cup of coffee instead of tea?"

"I t'ought you love tea," one french wizard asked in surprise.

"I don't love it, I tolerate it. I'm American through and through Hugo, and I need me some coffee," Percy grumbled as he grabbed a cup of orange juice and chugged it, "but I suppose this will do instead. Anyway, what did you guys do to celebrate last night?"

"Nothing," Hugo said as he gave a sidelong glance at Fleur, "madam Maxim kept an eye on uz, zo we couldn't do much. Or else we would 'ave partied, that I promise you."

"Bummer," Percy shrugged, "well if you guys ever need a place to party away from the watchful eyes of your headmistress just ask. I'm sure someone here knows a room you guys can use. Hogwarts has tons of unused space, it's kind of a tradition to explore and find a secret you can keep all for yourself."

"Like a 'iden room?" Camille asked.

Percy nodded, "if one should be so lucky."

Hugo turned to Camille, " _we should explore this place later. If what he says is true then we can find rooms to gather our friends and hang out._ "

Camille nodded, " _agreed. But let's not tell him that, I don't want our private time to be interrupted._ "

Percy rolled his eyes. Hugo spoke up, "thank you Perzy for telling uz thiz, we will find ourselves this room."

Percy chuckled, "no problem. Though I must warn you be careful, the walls have ears...and eyes...and moving sentient portraits that aren't afraid to rat you out to the professors."

The french students blinked, guess they didn't realise that part.

Percy turned to Fleur who was sitting a few seats away from Percy eating her own meals, not reacting or saying a word to anyone else.

"Hey Fleur!" Percy called out with a grin, "excited yet for the task?"

Fleur looked up and glared. She quickly finished the rest of her eggs and got up walking away, not sparing Percy a glace.

Percy watched her leave and turned to Camille, "what did I do?"

Hugo and a few boys chuckled, "don't worry Perzy, it izn't you. Fleur has always been a little...diztant. Did you zay anything to her yesterday?"

Percy shrugged, "no clue...well I may have joked around a little too much, but that's because everyone looked like they were going to kill each other, someone desperately needed to crack a joke."

"Zhe is probably upset you didn't take the zituation zeriously," Camille suggested, "if you want to make up with your girlfriend I zuggest you apologize."

Percy blushed, "girlfriend?! She isn't my girlfriend!" They all laughed hard at this while Percy puffed his cheeks in anger, "you french people are mean."

The rest of breakfast Percy spent asking them questions about their school and the way they were going to continue their education here. It seemed that all of them were seventh years and they would continue their education by joining in with the seventh year NEWT classes with the rest of the school. Apparently Bulgaria was doing the same.

After breakfast Percy got up to leave and saw Harry sitting alone at his table looking distracted. Remembering his promise to speak with the boy Percy quickly jumped down next to him, "heyo Harry!"

Harry snapped into alert as he looked up and saw Percy smiling down at him, "oh hey Percy."

"What's wrong? You sound super dull," Percy asked concerned.

"I...I didn't sleep well last night."

"More nightmares?"

Harry shook his head, "no..no nightmares. When I went up last night the Gryffindors were up partying, I told them I didn't put my name into the goblet, but they didn't believe me. And Ron...Ron's crossed that I didn't tell him how I did it. I told him I didn't do it, but he didn't believe me."

Percy blinked, "what? Why?!"

Harry sighed, "I don't know. He's supposed to be my friend, but he doesn't want to hear it! I can't belive him! He thinks I did this in order to get even more famous! What crap!"

Percy put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed, "relax Harry, don't get angry."

"How can I not Percy?! He thinks I'm a liar! Bloody hell they all do! They don't believe me when I said I didn't do it! Ever Hermione thinks I'm lying!"

"Harry if Voldemort is responsible for this then you getting angry at them is the last thing you should do."

"Why?! They are calling me a liar!"

"Because getting you to feel alone is exactly what he wants you to feel," Percy narrowed his eyes, "you are always stronger with those that are your friends, always. If he manages to separate you from them….well then he has already won. Listen to me Harry, go to Ron and Hermione and tell them the truth, and if they don't believe you tell them again. Make them listen to you Harry, I'll do my best to help you out, but if you want to get through this thing alive you need all the help you can get. Especially the support of your friends."

Harry sighed, "I…..yes….fine...I'll talk to them...it's just unfair."

Percy patted him on the back, "when you are fighting for your life it doesn't matter what's fair or right Harry. You suck it up and do what is needed."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "you know Percy sometimes I think you act like a goof ball. But other times….there's a lot you're not telling me isn't there?"

Percy smirked, "yes, there is. And I can say the same to you can't I?"

Harry blushed red, "I..I didn't mean to keep things from you it's just-"

"-Relax Harry, I don't blame you, I keep things from you too, everyone's entitled to their secrets," Percy smirked as he watched a few more Hufflepuff's walk into the Great Hall, among them was one Susan Bones.

Percy leaned down and whispered, "I talked to my house last night, I told them I believed you were innocent and someone probably put you in this tournament to kill you."

Harry was surprised, "and they believed you?"

Percy shook his head, "not at first, but then one of the fourth years spoke up for you and said that you didn't seem the type to do something so crazy. Heck if it wasn't for that person I don't think I could have convinced them otherwise."

"Who defended me?" Harry asked in surprise.

Percy smirked, "Susan Bones," Harry cheeks blushed red as he whipped his head around and saw Susan sit down with her friends and eat breakfast. She looked up and saw Harry looking at her, she smiled and waved to him and Harry turned away in embarrassment.

Percy chuckled, "young love, so sweet."

"Shut it!" Harry growled back.

"Seriously Harry, she seems like a nice girl. You know….I think we have a Hogsmeade weekend next week. You should probably ask her out, show her you appreciate her sticking up for you."

Harry's entire face turned scarlet as he looked down and mumbled, "what makes you think she's even interested?"

Percy smirked, "what makes you think she isn't?" Harry looked surprised at that as h stared in stunned silence, Percy laughed as he got up, "I'll see you around Harry. And remember, we badgers got your back."

Percy walked out off the Great Hall and decided to go to The Forest for a while. He didn't feel like taking his board out for a spin, much too late in the morning and his head was still not alert enough for that. He managed to get into the Forest fairly easy, all he had to do was jump a few feet, no big deal for a demigod.

He opened up the windows and let the fresh morning air inside. The then quickly went over to the three cauldrons of Felix felicis he had brewing and checked up on them.

He started brewing them on the first of October, today marked the first month passing by. Percy added a few more ingredients and made sure to keep all the conditions stable on the potion, they would only be ready at the beginning of may, Percy had to make sure they were all stable until then.

After that Percy turned his attention to his mapping project. It was honestly going very slow. Every problem he solved three more took it's place. For now the map could use the user's magic like a leech and send it out in waves. Percy had based this on the runes carved into his blood band, all he had to do now was for a way to absorb back the magic sent out and make the map design the location.

His work took up all his time that day, it became well known that one the weekends Percy would disappear around noon and wouldn't be seen until the next day. His friends were used to it now and didn't ask where he went, though Juan did hint his curiosity several times over.

As Percy worked that day his mind began to wander, he couldn't help but think about Fleur. Why was she mad at him? Was making a few jokes that bad a thing to do? He didn't like the fact that she was angry at him, there weren't best friends or anything, but he still didn't like it when a good person hates him for no reason.

Percy didn't feel like she deserved an apology, he was defending his friend and he refused to apologize for such an action. No matter how beautiful Fleur looked.

The next day Percy came down for breakfast and saw Harry and Hermione sitting together and away from the other Gryffindors, who were constantly glaring at them. Percy narrowed his eyes, he noticed Ron sitting and happily talking to his friends, ignoring Harry and Hermione.

With a sad sigh Percy sat down next to Harry and Hermione, "morning you two, hows life?"

Hermione smiled, "good morning Percy."

Harry however groaned, "morning."

"Oh dear, let me guess Ron didn't take to the talk you guys had?"

"No," Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "it's not fair! I didn't even do anything and yet I went and apologized to him! And he's still mad at me?!"

"Harry give it some time, he'll come around, you'll see," Hermione softly patted Harry's shoulder calming him down.

Percy smiled, "she's right Harry, he'll come around….although at this point I don't really think you should bother waiting for him."

"Percy!" Hermione hissed.

Percy shrugged, "what? It's the truth. I have known Harry for a few months and even I can tell shorty isn't the type to do shit like this. If Ron is that stupid then may Athena help him," Percy grabbed a plate and started filling up on food.

"He's right Hermione," Harry growled, "he of all people should believe me! How can he just treat me like this?!"

"Harry calm down, you know how jealous Ron can get, he's just having a tough time right now," Hermione insisted.

"Either way you'll be fine," Percy assured him, "after all you now have the smartest witch of her year helping you out."

Hermione blushed while Harry chuckled, "you know Percy if I didn't already know you had a thing for blondes I would say liked them curly haired and bushy."

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked.

Percy chuckled, "actually Harry the first girl I ever had a crush on was blonde _and_ a genius, so I think I prefer them smart rather than blonde."

Hermione blushed even more as she lowered her head into her plate while the two boys surrounding her laughed.

The first period of that day was DADA and Percy managed to get there just in time. Moody began the class with a small lecture on the uses of the unforgivables and ways people used them.

The imperio was unsurprisingly used to make women sex objects by evil wizards. This was a big problem especially during the middle ages were dark wizards would often take over the mind of kings and queens forcing them to do their bidding. Freeing these people were a pain, because the moment they are free they become hysterical about being possessed, giving the magical community even more of a bad name.

Then came the torture cure, most often used for interrogation purposes. Obviously it was very effective as more and more people began to use it, at one point it was even allowed free reign by any auror out on the field, but after they discovered the side effects it had on the brain the ministry outlawed it.

And then came the third curse, the killing curse. Funny thing about said curse, it was actually meant to be a humane way to kill off various creatures. It was considered a mercy since there was so many other ways a wizard or witch could die, like a botched self-transfiguration or even a switching spell aimed at one's heart. The killing curse wasn't banned because it killed someone, no, it was banned because it became too easy to kill someone. Just point and zap.

To the surprise of the entire class after the speech Moody started to demonstrate the three spells. He used a spider for this purpose, he first imperialised it and made it dance, many people laughed, but Percy was horrified. Seeing something under the complete control of another person, Percy valued his free will above all else, and to see a simple spell, just four syllables take that away, it was horrifying.

Then came the cruciatus, the spider screeched in pain. Percy didn't even know spider's had vocal chords to scream with. Annabeth hated spiders, she wouldn't care if one was squashed and killed. But seeing this….Percy doubted even she would just stand by and let this happen.

And then the spider was put out of it's misery, a simple point, a flash of green light and it was gone.

"These curses are unforgivable because that is what they are," Moody spoke in front of the silent class that sat horrified at what they had just seen. "The ability to take away someone's free will, the ability to torture someone to insanity and the ability to simply wave one's wand and kill something is far too great a lure of power. This is why a small group of witches and wizards were able to toss the entire British wizarding world on it's head. Not because they were smarter or more talented, but because they were willing to go places that no mortal soul should ever go."

"T-this is crazy!" Fred yelled out.

"What are we supposed to do if someone uses it on us?!" George asked.

"Run, hide," Moody explained, "if you think you can take them then stand and fight, but be prepared to die or be tortured into insanity."

"So we are just supposed to run? We can't do anything to protect ourselves?" the ravenclaw girl that hated Percy's guts asked.

"No, you can't. For the killing curse all you can do is jump away or hide between something solid, preferably some kind of mineral, like marble. For the cruciatus...well to take a great deal of concentration and hate to use that spell, your only chance to avoid that is to out think your opponent while they are consumed with their hatred for you. Difficult to do, but if done can save your life."

"And the imperious?" a Slytherin asked.

Moody smiled, "now that I can help you with. The imperious is a unique spell, while it is unblockable, that is not the reason it is banned. The reason it is banned is because of what it represents, total control over another, but this spell, unlike the others, isn't absolute. It can be broken. If one is strong enough to break it."

The class whispered amongst each other, Percy himself felt a little happier knowing this, he could defend himself, the spell wasn't absolute.

"Now everyone get up and form a line, I will cast the spell on you and you will attempt to break free. Understood?" The class looked nervously at each other, they didn't want to willing be put under the imperius curse. Moody however wasn't having it, "I said get your lazy butts up! Now!"

The class exploded into motion as they quickly formed a line. Percy was behind George and Fred, he was in the middle of the line, hopefully by the time his turn came he would have figured something out.

"All right step forward!" Moody yelled. A Ravenclaw was first, he looked scared, as he should be. "Now listen, I will cast the curse on you, you will hear a voice in your head telling you to do something, whatever you do, do not listen to the voice. Understand?" the scared teen nodded, "good. Imperio!"

The boy looked like he was resisting, but after a minute Moody had control. The boy then started to act like a chicken, dancing around the class. No one laughed, they all knew they were next.

One by one they went and one by one Moody put them under the charm and made them do embarrassing things. Angelina sang, Alicia flapped her hands like a bird. Gordon did the salsa with a Slytherin girl, while Juan got down to one knee and proposed to a Ravenclaw boy.

And then it was Percy's turn. The demigod stepped up nervously, his hands were cold, he can't believe he was actually doing this. He looked at Moody who nodded at him. Percy sighed, 'if I don't at least try then I won't be able to block it when it matters the most.' Percy sighed, he looked at Moody and nodded back.

"Imperio!" Moody jabbed his wand forward sending a wave of magic over Percy.

The demigod shut his eyes and screamed, 'NO NO NO NO NO!' in his head over and over again. But slowly he realised that he was screaming at no one. He opened his eyes and blinked, he couldn't hear anyone else in there. There was no commanding voice present in his head. It was empty, well except for him.

"Ah sir, I don't think you cast that right," Percy said causing everyone to blink in confusion.

Moody himself had his mouth slightly ajar, "w-what?! H-how?! I did it perfectly!" he looked at his wand and then to Percy. He narrowed his eyes, and leveled his wand again, "imperio!"

Percy waited, and once again found his head occupied by only his own thoughts. And he knew they were his own because they were snarky and sarcastic as hell. "Yeah I don't think this works on me."

"Incredible!" Moody beamed, his attitude doing a complete 180, "look here class! Jackson has thrown off the spell completely! He didn't even feel it!"

"Woah!" Fred and George exclaimed.

"How did you do it Percy?" Juan asked.

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. Guess I just didn't let it enter my mind in the first place." But Percy knew the truth, it what because he was a demigod, Hecate had explained it to him a long time ago, he was much stronger than any week spell a wizard to throw out, it was also the reason he was immune to the veela charm, which now that he thought about it sounded a lot like the imperious charm.

Moody narrowed his eyes for a moment before he smiled, "good job Jackson! 20 points to Hufflepuff! Pay attention class, the secret is persistence! Jackson here threw off the curse by not even allowing the curse to take hold, learn from his actions, and try it yourself! Now let's continue."

Percy walked away and stood to the side while the entire class went and got themselves imperialised by Moody. Percy narrowed his eyes, he saw the look Moody gave him, that dark curious look, the guy was a good teacher, but Percy didn't trust him, not one bit. He still creeped him out, Percy figured it was because of the eye, but he didn't know for sure.

Classes remained normal for that week. Classes were the same, though Percy was sorely tempted to just skip Flitwick's class by using his champions excuse. But a long lecture from McGonagall forced him to push away the idea. Stupid cat lady.

Percy still had no idea what the first task would be, but he didn't care much, he was sure whatever it was he could handle it. Was that over confidence? Yes. But you try swimming in the Styx and come out unscathed and try not to grow a little proud over your abilities.

Everyday at breakfast Percy sat with Harry and Hermione, he didn't like Harry sitting alone being shunned by everyone, and is he, the official Hogwarts champion, sat with Harry, Percy hoped people would realise Harry wasn't to blame and stop shunning him.

But of course the real pain in the ass wasn't class at all, no, it was in fact an angry french veela.

Percy tried to talk to Fleur whenever he could. He would sit with the Beauxbatons students during lunch and dinner, and try to get Fluer to talk to him. But the girl was still angry, not that Percy could help it. He wasn't going to apologize, if that was what she wanted, but it sucked not being able to talk to her. She seemed nice enough.

So Percy kept himself occupied. He talked to the other french students and became quick friends with them as well. He was one of the few students in the castle that the frenchys actually liked talking too. He was laid back and always had a smile, plus anyone who could shut Fleur up had to be worth something.

Thursday morning Percy sat down with Harry and Hermione once again. This time however they were joined by Fred, George and the three Gryffindor chasers.

"So what's on your schedule today?" Harry asked them all.

"Well let's see, today's Thursday so I have runes, DADA and charms. I'm thinking I can probably bunk the last class though," Percy said a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes, "you want McGonagall to skin you alive?"

"Hey what's the point of being champion of the school is I can't abuse my privileges once in awhile?"

"That's right Percy!" George nodded.

"We know we would do the same!" Fred agreed.

"In fact that was one of the reasons we agreed to join!"

"On day I would take his place and then he would take mine!"

"We skip every class and work on our pranks full time!"

"That isn't very responsible you two," Hermione hissed, "imagine what your mother would say!"

"Well it's not our fault Hermione!" Fred exclaimed.

"If we are going to get our joke store up and running we need all the research time we can get!"

"Is that why I find you two experimenting on the younger kids?" Angelina asked.

"You both did what?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Relax Hermione!"

"They know what they are getting into!"

"Plus we tell them exactly what's going to happen!"

"Plus we also pay them!"

Hermione grumbled, "and that's an excuse for testing potions and cady's on kids?!"

"Well..." they looked at each other, "yes."

Hermione looked like she was going to start yelling again when Percy spoke up. "Wait, what joke shop?"

"Oh we didn't tell you Jacky?"

"We are joing to make our own joke shop after we graduate!"

"Zonko's products have become old, they haven't had a new invention in years!"

"We'll corner the market without inventions!"

Percy's eyebrows perked up, "really?...Say would you two be interested in partnering up?"

The twins smiled, "depends on what you mean by partnering up."

"Well as you know I hold the patents to my quick quill idea and the hover board. I want to sell them but I can only do so much while at school. After I graduate I'm going to need a place to sell them, if you guys want I can sell them at your place."

Fred and George looked at each other and started whispering. They nodded and turned to Percy, "we thinks it's a good idea-"

"-But maybe we should talk a bit more about the joke shop before we put down any laws yeah?"

"We still don't know exactly what you are going to bring to the table Percy."

"Maybe we can visit Hogsmeade together this weekend-"

"-we'll show you around, give you a feel of what we want to accomplish."

Percy blinked, "oh that's right, this week is going to be the first Hogsmeade weekend. Damn, alright, but I'm going to have to stop somewhere before, I need to pick up some supplies from town. I hope that's not a problem?"

"No, after all we weren't planning on spending all day with you you know," Fred and George turned to Alicia and Angelina and wiggled their eyebrows at the girls.

Angelina rolled her eyes, "if you don't stop giving me that creepy look George Alicia and I might decide to go alone." immediately the twins stopped.

Percy sighed, "ah young love," he turned to Harry and grinned, "so Harry," the boy flinched as he saw Percy's grin grow wider and wider, "do you have any plans?"

"N-no," Harry gulped as he looked over Percy's shoulder seeing Susan Bones. Harry already knew what Percy was going to say.

"Really? That's too bad...you know who else doesn't have any plans? Susan Bones," Percy wiggled his eyebrows as all the gathered Gryffindors turned to Harry with wide eyes.

"Susan?" Hermione asked with a curious look on her face, "Harry...you like Susan?"

"What?! No!" Harry squeaked.

"Then why did you write letters to her?" Percy teased.

"I never wrote her letters!" Harry blushed red as he yelled in protest.

"Then why are you so embarrassed?"

"Because..because...ah! You are impossible!"

"So...you going to ask her out or not?"

"Why should I?!"

"Because she's a lovely girl who just so happens to be the only Hufflepuff that believed you didn't put your name in the cup, other than me of course," Percy swung his hand around Harry's neck and leaned in to a whisper, "come on Harry live a little. I told you didn't I? The more alone you are the stronger Voldermort is. It's easier to have several reasons to live for, than simply shutting yourself away from it all."

Harry looked up and meet Percy's eyes. He sighed, "w-what if she rejects me?"

"Then it's her lose," Percy shrugged, "but you can't just give up because you're afraid of failure. Plus I don't think she will say now. So get up, gather your Gryffindor courage, walk up to her and ask her out to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Harry and Percy stared each other down, Harry with a frown and Percy with a daring grin. Finally Harry sighed and got up.

"You think he'll actually do it?" George asked as Harry walked away.

"Of course he will," Percy grinned back, "he's my little protege isn't he?"

"Do you think she'll accept?" Angelina asked.

"She would be fool not too," Hermione huffed.

Harry tapped Susan's shoulder and asked her to the side, she nodded and they both walked away for a moment. They talked, Harry's face went red, but he stayed his ground. His mouth moved, but Percy and the other's couldn't make out what he was saying. Susan smiled back and said something in return causing Harry to chuckle.

Harry and Susan then walked back to their house tables. They didn't say a word as Harry sat down next to Percy simply returning to his meal.

They looked at each other with confused looks. Percy finally had enough, "well?"

Harry looked up, "what?"

Percy groaned, "did you do it?!"

Harry blinked, "oh, you mean ask out Susan Bones? Yes I did."

"And?!"

Harry grinned, "she said yes!"

Percy laughed, "that's my boy!" He threw his hand around Harry's neck and cheered, "three cheers for the brave Gryffindor! Hip hip!"

"Hooray!" they all cheered loudly, even Hermione.

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

Harry laughed as he threw off Percy's hand, "alright enough! Fine, so now I have a date. Meaning you are the only one going to Hogsmeade alone."

Percy shrugged, "and?"

"Well if you want we could ask Katie," Alicia suggested.

"No Katie is going with Lee," Fred supplied.

"What? When did that happen?" Angelina asked surprised.

"Lee asked her two nights ago," George shrugged, "we thought you knew."

"Damn, well sorry Percy, bad luck for you I guess," Angelina sighed.

Percy shrugged, "I don't really care. I'll probably be too busy looking around town anyway. Plus dates are always...so complicated."

"Not really," George shrugged, "you just have to be yourself."

"Yes, just let your instincts guide you," Fred agreed, "I'm sure you know what I mean."

Percy shrugged, "well I haven't actually been on one so I wouldn't know."

"What?!" the group yelled as one.

Percy winced, "try being a little louder you guys! I don't think the ghosts heard you!"

"Oh don't worry young Percy! We all heard them!" Nearly-headless Nick called out.

Percy groaned, "great...look you guys it isn't that big a deal anyway. I just...well I just never had a date before is all."

"Wait...Percy….have you ever kissed a girl before?" George asked slowly, almost afraid of the answer.

Percy rolled his eyes, "of course I have!"

"Really? Who?" the other twin asked.

Percy blushed, "I-ah, well it's kind of complicated."

"Ah ah! So you haven't kissed a girl!" Fred exclaimed.

Percy sighed, "I have! Sigh, look it's a complicated story okay? There was a lot of booze involved and everything was kind of blurry."

"When did this happen?" Angelina asked curiously.

"This summer."

"Wait….this summer?" Harry thought for a second before his eyes widened in realisation, "you and Cassy?!"

"What?! No! I would never kiss Cassy! She's cute but damn is she crazy!"

"Whose Cassy?" Hermione asked.

"The Dursley's family friends," Harry spat out. He then turned to Percy, "but that doesn't make any sense, Cassy is the only girl I saw you spend any time with. Plus you spent most of it with me and….your-"

"-Okay I'm going to stop you right there! No Harry, I know what you're thinking but ew! She's my aunt mate! I would never do that!"

"Then who is it?! You were with me the whole time!"

"Well not the whole time," Percy mumbled.

Harry thought for a moment, "well I left for the Weasley's a few days before the quidditch finals...and I don't think you found someone else in Privet drive...so the only time you would have kissed someone is... during the finals!"

"Was it a veela?!" Fred and George asked as one.

Percy's face went red, "will you two shut up!"

"Oh my god!" one twin exclaimed.

"It was wasn't it?!" the other continued.

"You made out with a veela!"

"Shut up! Someone's going to here you" Percy hissed looking around, 'thank the Gods no one is looking this way!'

"We'll keep quite if you tell us!" they hissed.

Percy groaned as he turned to Angelina, "can't you please make them stop?"

The girl shook her head, "no, we want to hear this too!"

"Yeah Percy!" Harry grinned evilly, "we want to hear all about this girl you kissed."

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" the twins chanted slowly growing more and more louder.

"Fine!" Percy up his hands up, "fine! Just keep quite!"

They nodded as they all looked on eagerly. Even Hermione looked curious, she had pushed the book she was reading to the side.

Percy sighed, "after the match a veela named Chanel came up and asked my aunt to join them for the after party. My aunt was very...supportive for the veela cheerleaders during the match and they noticed, so they figured my aunt's good cheer would brighten up the expectedly somber party.

"My aunt brought a bottle of firewhiskey with her, but I confiscated it. She isn't the nicest person when drunk. Anyway Chanel and I shared a few drinks and the next thing we know we were making out, both of us completely drunk."

The twins mouth were open, "wow."

Harry was the first to break out off his surprise, "wait, you and Chanel spent the entire night together?"

Percy blushed as he cleared his throat, "y-yes."

"Wait….does that mean-"

"-Oh look at the time! If we don't leave now we are going to be late for class!" Percy yelled out as he jumped up and grabbed his school bag waking up a sleeping Kelly inside it.

"Wait a minute Jackson! We aren't done with you yet!" one twin called out.

"What happened next?!" the other yelled as they got up and chased after Percy.

The demigod however was much faster, running through the halls in seconds. Percy knew they would eventually catch up to him or corner him, but until then he was going to do whatever it took to avoid their questions. If they reacted like this for just one veela, who knows how they would react if they knew the truth about all five?

* * *

 **There we go! As promised another chapter!**

 **Also thoes who are no aware I made a new story called 'The Legend of Percy Jackson' it's about Percy sent in the Game of Thrones world. It's somethign I'm writing in order to relive stress, don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story, or Percy Jackson The Game, I fully intended to complete them both.**

 **But you all must understand I need the outlet.**

 **Now anyway next episode will be the start of something really cool! Also I'm curious, are any of you artists? because I'm wondering about changing the story cover picture and I would be open to any art work you would all think is good.**

 **See you all next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

That Saturday was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Percy wore his muggle clothes complete with a blue hoodie as he waited at the front hall for the others to arrive. Percy had a small shopping list in hand with Riptide in it's pen form writing up all he would need.

"Quills, a new imber pen, maybe a few more potions ingredient...hmm, maybe I should get some more boards….what do you think Kelly? Think they'll even have skateboards?" Percy turned to Kelly sitting on his shoulder. The mini veela shrugged, Percy chuckled, "yeah, I thought so. Anyway, might as well add that to the list."

"Hey Percy!" Harry called out as he and Susan Bones walked up to Percy.

Percy smiled as he nodded at them both, "Harry, Susan, nice to see you both," Harry was blushing red a little, and so was Susan. Harry wore very baggy clothes that didn't really suit him while Susan wore a very nice set of blue robes and a green scarf around her neck.

"Nice scarf there Susan," Percy said smiling.

Susan nodded, "thanks, I figured it might get cold later."

Percy nodded, "smart thinking, but I meant that it's nice because it matches Harry's eyes."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the scarf realising the truth. Susan blushed as she looked away in embarrassment, something Harry mirrored when he realised what she did. Percy couldn't help it, he chuckled, those two were so adorable!

"Relax you two, there's no reason to get embarrassed. If you don't learn to get over things like this you will be focused on that instead of on your date."

Harry scoffed, "and where is your date oh great master of dating?"

"Harry please," Percy pointed at Kelly who was glaring angrily at being ignored. The veela flipped Harry off, much to the Gryffindor's surprise, even Susan laughed at that.

They waited for a moment for the others to arrive. Hermione quickly came next along with Angelina and Alicia. The girls then began talking amongst themselves while Percy pulled Harry to the side.

"Harry, dude, buddy...why the hell are you wearing such shitty clothes?" Percy asked bluntly.

Harry looked down, not in embarrassment but shame, "these aren't mine..their Dudley's."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "okay, I really hate your family now. Fuck those rat bastards," Percy sighed, he took out his wand and waved it over Harry's clothes shrinking it just a bit, making it seem more form fitting. "There, sorry I couldn't change it more, but as you know I'm horrible at charms."

Harry looked down at his clothes and smiled, "no problem Percy, this is good."

"Yeah….but I can do one more thing," with another wave of his wand Percy transformed Harry's oversized jacket into a hoodie similar to the one he wore. This one however was grey and had the Crest of Gryffindor over it's left chest, "there, now it's stylish and covers your huge shirt underneath."

Harry gaped at the hoodie as he touched it feeling it for any fault, "amazing! How good is your transfiguration?"

"Better than my charms, but not as good as my potions or DADA skills. But the hoodie should last you for a few days," Percy said with a shrug, he looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Fred and George arrive, "alright then, time to go."

The group walked outside and took a carriage into town. The carriage was being pulled by Thestrals, Percy could see them, but not the others. They looked like zombie pegasi, with bat like wings and a skeleton body. Percy didn't like them one bit and he loved the fact that other people didn't know they were even there, because now they wouldn't talk about them.

The ride was a little rough, but the arrived quickly, though when coming back Percy thought it would be better to take the long way around, just to get a good look at the surrounding land. He always saw the place from high up while flying, but he never actually walked through it.

They got off at the edge of Hogsmeade. The town looked like it was ripped right out off Victorian England, much like the rest of the Wizarding world. The buildings were big and made of stone while the roads were muddy and mushy with street old oil street lamps at every corner.

The people walking around were dressed in old timey clothes, luckily they didn't smell or look like old timely townspeople, or Percy would had refused to go anywhere near them. There were several stores all around town, with bright neon lights. They weren't all confined to one region though like Diagon alley but spaced out like stores in a real town.

Percy whistled, "damn, it's like I stepped back in time."

"Yes the wizarding world is somewhat backwards," Hermione grumbled.

"Still on about the house elves thing?"

"Yes! I'm sorry Percy but I couldn't find a thing about them! What do mean when you say freeing them would kill them?!"

Percy chuckled, "figure it out on your own posh spice."

"Alright everyone we'll see you for lunch at the three broomsticks!" Fred called out as he and Alicia took off in one direction.

"The three what?" Percy asked.

"Don't' worry I'll show you," Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Susan, who both looked very scared at being alone.

Percy chuckled, "take care Harry! Oh and Susan if he starts getting overly friendly don't be afraid to kick him in the nuts!"

"Damn you Jackson!" Harry hissed back while Susan just giggled.

Hermione glared at Percy, "what?" Percy asked, "they looked like they were going to fight Typhoon or something."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked ahead, Percy following her. "Typhoon, that's a greek monster yes?" Hermione asked.

"Yup! The father of all monsters in fact, don't know how he and Echidna had sex though, way too big of a size difference," Percy chuckled remembering the human sized woman and the mountain sized monster.

"I...I don't really understand what you mean," Hermione admitted.

"Don't worry, it's greek thing," Percy waved off her concern.

"You say things like that a lot you know, reference to greek myth."

Percy nodded, "yeah, my dad's greek, so he taught me a lot about our culture. My mom also loved the mythology and kind of encouraged me to talk like him a lot. So I just kind of grew up in that kind of place."

"So do you speak greek?"

Percy grinned, [what type of greek doesn't know how to speak greek?]

Hermione's eyes went wide, "amazing, though I have no idea what you said."

"I said 'what kind of greek doesn't know how to speak greek'," Percy smiled.

"Amazing...do you speak greek often?"

"Well I don't really have anyone to speak it with," Percy hummed, "I have my aunt, but she prefers english. I used to have friends who could speak greek, but they are in the states right now. So I don't a chance to speak it."

"I see..." the witch trialed off.

"You know Hermoine your name is actually greek too."

"Wait really?!" Hermione asked shocked, "how so?"

"Well I don't know for sure but the literal translation to greek would be 'well born' or even 'stone'. Though there is a little difference in pronunciation, instead off HER-MY-KNEE it would be HER-MONEY."

"Amazing," Hermione looked impressed, "I wonder where it came from."

"Well if I had to guess I would say it's a feminine form of Hermes's own name."

"Hermes? The greek god of messengers?"

Percy nodded, "yup. But he's also the god of travel, thieves, trade, sports and athletes. He's basically the FedEx guy for the gods."

Hermione chuckled, "that's very interesting. You must know a lot about greek mythology huh Percy?"

Percy smiled, "yup. You could even say they are like family."

Hermione looked at him strangely, obviously she didn't get that joke. Thank the Gods. Or else she might be running around town like a headless chicken.

Hermione showed Percy around town, showed him all the main sights, from the Three Broomsticks inn in the hearts of the town to Honeydukes that was currently filled with students.

The first place they went was to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, inside was pretty empty and quiet, not too many people wanted to come here first. Hermione stocked up on her quill, ink pot and parchment while Percy bought the quills in bulk.

Hermione watched wide eyes as Percy shurk and pocketed his large purchase, "what could you possibly need all those quills for?"

"Remember the quick quill I made?" Percy asked for which Hermione nodded, "well I finally got the patent for it, so now I decided to start selling them to people."

Hermione gasped, "oh I see! Can I have one Percy? Please? Please?"

Percy chuckled, "sure sure, I'll make sure I save one just for you."

Hermione smiled, pleased with the promise. They spent a few more moments looking around the shop. Percy in particular was focused on the more fancy looking quills in there, either made out off eagle feather or something exotic, like peacock feather.

Kelly herself was very interested in a pure white quill that was said to be from a veela, thought it was way too expensive to buy, probably because the wizard who got it probably died soon after via fireball.

Percy however was drawn to a quill in the back, adorned in a purple velvet cushion that had a golden nib and a red feather. Percy gasped, 'that's a phoenix feather!'

As they walked out of the quill store Percy turned around to get one last look at the phoenix quill, he couldn't help being enamoured by it's beauty.

"What are you looking at Percy?"

"There was a quill made out off a phoenix feather," Percy said in awe, "I have never seen one, so seeing it's feather is a big thing!"

"Oh, well if you want to see a pheonix all you have to do is ask the headmaster," Hermione said with a casual shrug.

"Wait, seriously?!" Percy cried out.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore has a phoenix familiar."

"That is so cool! How come I don't see it with him all the time?!"

"Well it's a very independent creature you know. It's rarely ever there. And when it is there it usually just stays up in the headmaster's office. People only know about it because they see it when they go up there to see him."

"Amazing...so if I want to see the phoenix I'm going to have to get into trouble huh?"

"Percy!" Hermione slapped his arm playfully, "you don't have to go to such extremes. I'm sure if you ask Dumbledore would gladly show you."

Percy grinned, "nice. I always wanted to see a phoenix you know? A phoenix tail feather makes up the core of my wand, so I kind of feel like I have to see one at least once in my life."

Hermione's eyes went wide, "really? Harry's wand had a pheonix core too!"

Percy blinked, "no way! Are you serious?" Hermione nodded. "Huh, maybe that's why we get along so well." Percy fell into deep thought, "but you know I don't really get it, why use a phoenix feather on a quill? Sure it looks cool, but why waste such a powerful object?"

"Well there are certain effects different feathers offer to a quill you know," Hermione explained, "I'm sure the pheonix feather provides some kind of boost to the quill."

"Really? Like what?"

"I don't know, but we can find out," Hermione pointed to a books store ahead named 'Tomes and Scrolls'.

Percy agreed and the two quickly went inside. The store wasn't as big as the library in Hogwarts, but it certainly had a lot of diverse books. Most were novels for reading for fun while the others often featured topics that were not academic in nature. Like 'losing weight the wizarding way' or 'Astronomy and the powers of stars'.

Hermoine asked the clerk for a book about feathers and they quickly found it. They quickly looked the book, most of them spoke about feathers obtained from different magical creatures. They passed by chapters about bald eagles, Roman Eagles, Owls, Rocks and then finally found one about phoenix's.

Hermione began, "well according to this a phoenix feather is one of the most magical feathers in existence. It's properties are sought after for it's uses in fire rituals and other forms of magic. It is used on wands as a core, though this is very rare as phoenix feathers aren't often donated freely. Their feathers also have a flame resistive property making it useful to use in controlling or destroying fiendfyre."

"Wait, here," Percy pointed at a paragraph near the bottom and read, "pheonix feathers can also be used as a quill. The pure light creature's feather offers a protective charm over the written word, making the parchment it is used on fireproof and resistant to tearing. Also when this feather is used as a quill any and all written spells or incantations have the chance to be activated in the form of pseudo-runes."

"Pseudo-runes?" Hermione stared questioningly, "what's that?"

"Well basically it's latin spells written down on paper that take it's own effect. It's a rare magical phenomenon, doesn't really happen on purpose, but if you happen to write a spell down there is a chance the spell can activate similar to how runes activate. After all runes are just the ancient symbols used for spells in a different time."

"Amazing," Hermione whispered, "but then what's the difference between the spells we use now and the runes we write down?"

Percy smirked, "don't worry Hermione, you'll learn that soon enough. And believe me, the wait is worth it." Hermione nodded, though she wasn't satisfied with Percy's answer.

Percy took the book and quickly looked it over once more. A random thought got into his head, and for some reason it refused to leave. 'What about a pegasus feather?' Percy wondered as he looked through the book, but he found nothing on pegasi. 'Maybe it's because to the wizarding world pegasi are still a myth.'

Percy and Hermione walked out of the bookstore with different looks. Hermione was happy she learnt something new, but Percy was plagued by several more questions. Hermione noticed this and asked, "are you alright Percy? Did something happen?"

"What? On, no, nothing...it's just….I was wondering something."

"What is it? Maybe I can help."

"Well...you know what an animagus is right?"

Hermione's eyes went wide, "y-yes, why?"

"Well I was wondering, if I could turn into a...let's say wolf, and I ate some Wolfsbane by mistake, would I die?"

Hermione looked surprised, "that's a very good question. I suppose….well yes. You might be human, but at the time you were a wolf."

"Yes, but I'm still a human! Okay, let's say I eat the wolfsbane, but before it activated I turned into a human, and then after it gets digested I turn back into a wolf. What then?"

Hermione's mind seemed to be steaming, "I-I don't know."

Percy nodded, "yeah, I'm the same."

Hermione groaned, "we could ask Professor McGonagall you know. She is an animagus herself, she will probably know."

Percy grumbled, "yeah."

They walked around for a few more hours. Percy managed to stock up on a few more potions ingredients, some for his felix felicis potion but the rest for him own private collection, just in case he needed something to prank Fred and George to oblivion.

At around noon Hermione took Percy to the three broomsticks and they quickly got out of the cold and into the warm homely feel of the inn. It was crowded, as it was lunch time, there were several Hogwarts students sitting together eating meals. Percy looked around and spotted Fred and the other's in the back.

The two quickly went to the back of the inn and found their friends already sitting down. Harry and Susan sat together on one side while Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia sat together on the other bench, the couples were looking fondly at each other whispering into each other's ears.

"Hey guys!" Percy cried out startling the couples out of their whispers. They all looking up in surprise, while the twins smiled and wished Percy back Harry was too embarrassed getting caught.

"What's wrong Harry? You look red," Hermione asked in concern as she sat down next to Susan.

"Yeah Harry, what happened? Did Susy suck your soul out or something?" Percy teased as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Jackson you are so going to get it from me," Harry growled.

"You better watch out Percy!" the twins began.

"He looks serious!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "oh please, Harry doesn't have the balls or the imagination to prank me."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "is that a challenge."

Percy scoffed, "you wouldn't last a day. Heck Fred and Gorge themselves try and only succeed like, what? 40% of the time?"

The twins glared at Percy before turning to each other and whispering. They nodded and George and Fred turned to Harry, "Harry, what do you say we work together to bring down this arrogant Yankee down a few steps?"

Harry grinned, "it would be my pleasure."

"Would you look at that, one date and he's already so full of himself that he thinks he can take on the king," Percy huffed. Susan and Harry blushed red but said nothing. The older students however laughed good naturedly making the two blush even harder.

"So have you two given any thought to the partnership?" Percy asked.

Fred and George nodded as one twin spoke up, "yeah, we would love it if you came on board-"

"-Though we aren't really too sure how successful your products would be."

Percy snorted, "are you kidding? My hoverboard alone is the talk of the town! The younger years love it! Plus I'm going to be selling my quick quills soon, maybe you can use the demand I get from those as a basis of my products?"

The twins looked at each other and nodded as Percy and they quickly began to discuss how working together would be.

After a quick lunch the group set out as one to look around town. The girls walked as one leading the group, gossiping about what they bought and saw throughout the day. The twins were surprisingly taking down notes of the shops, planning for Gods know what. Percy had a feeling it had something to do with the joke shop they wanted to build. And that left Harry and Percy bringing up the back of the group.

"So how did it go?" Percy asked in a whisper.

Harry's cheeks flushed, "it was nice."

"And?"

"And what?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "details man! I want details!"

"Alright alright! Keep it down!" Harry hissed motioning Percy to quiet down. The demigod smirked as Harry sighed and began, "well at first we didn't really know what to do. I thought we should go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, you know the place where all couples go. But Susan immediately hated the idea and then I just let her take me along."

Percy smiled, "nice. And then what happened?"

"Well we went to different stores, we bought chocolate in Honeydukes, I got some new clothes, and we spent some time just walking around the town talking about random things. It...it was nice."

"You think you are going to see her again?" Percy asked.

"I would like that," Harry nodded as he looked ahead to Susan and smiled happily. Percy chuckled, he was happy for the younger boy, he deserved it.

That night after dinner Percy approached McGonagall just as she was leaving to her office. He called out to her, "Professor McGonagall! Can I ask you something?"

The transfiguration mistress looked surprised, "well this is a surprise, what can I help you with Mr. Jackson?"

"Well I actually have a few questions for you, if you don't mind," Percy said as he started walking side by side with professor McGonagall

"Well I'm free right now, please go ahead."

"Right, well I was just curious, if one becomes an animagus, does that mean the properties the animal they transform into is applicable to them?"

McGonagall's eyes went wide, "what brought this on Mr. Jackson?"

"No reason, I was just curious. Let's say I can transform into a wolf, okay? And suppose I was feed wolfsbane, would that even effect me? And if I transform back would the poison cease being poisonous?"

"Well that certainly is an advanced question Mr. Jackson," McGonagall thought for moment before speaking again, "well you see there is something you must understand about animagi, their body doesn't just simply turn into their animal form, no, they become it completely. In essence their animagus form is reflection of themselves, the same brain, soul and magic in a different body. And while you are in said body, the rules of that body must be obeyed. Hence if you ate wolfsbane as a wolf and then turned into a human, the poisonous effects would stop."

"What if I transform back?"

"Then the poisonous effects would begin again, provided your human body hasn't flushed the poison out already."

Percy hummed, "okay….what what about magical effects?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Well I mean...certain animal parts are used in potions right? The mane of a lion, the hair off a rat. Would these ingredients, harvested off off a animagis still maintain such properties?"

The transfiguration mistress looked even more impressed, "amazing Mr. Jackson, and here I thought you disliked my subject just as much as Flitwick's."

Percy chuckled nervously, "damn, I didn't think people knew that."

"Oh please Mr. Jackson, one would be have to be made of stone to not recognize your dislike of the subject. Now….your question is a good one. Very good. And my answer still stands. While an animagus is transformed they are said animal, meaning any magical properties said person has is carried over."

"Okay...but what about the reflection on the human side? Let's take a rat's tail for example, human's don't have tails, so if I arvest a rat tails from a rat animagus what would happen to the human?"

"Well I don't know for sure, but I would wager that the skin around the animagus' human backside would be cut off. I personally know an animagus who lost a finger," McGonagall looked cross from a second before she donned her mask of neutrality, "his animagus transformation reflected his maiming as he lost a finger there as well."

"I see….but what if one could reproduce the thing that is taken?" Percy asked, a crazy, crazy idea forming in his head. But for it to work he needed to think this through completely, "let's say an eagle, the bird's feathers are used in potions. Suppose I take a feather off of a eagle animagus, what would happen to the witch or wizard?"

"Well….this is a difficult one," McGonagall hummed, "I suppose it depends on what you are substituting for feathers in your human body. If I was to guess I would say one's back hair would be plucked off, or else….maybe one's fingernails? Either way I doubt there would be much harm done to them as feathers grow back. They are, like hairs and nails, something that while produced by the body, is not necessarily connected in terms of nerves and blood vessels."

"I see," Percy began to think, 'my wings grow out of my back, my hands don't turn into them. So if a pluck a feather then….then maybe I would be plucking a piece of skin or even a back hair or something. Wait, do I even have back hair?'

"I'm curious Mr. Jackson, why the sudden interest in animagi?" McGonagall asked with an critical glare, "I hope you aren't trying to do something foolish."

Percy blinked, "what? Like….oh, you think, no, no no! It's not like that at all!" 'She thinks I want to become an animagus!'

"I see...well if you were planning on doing something so foolish I would remind you Mr. Jackson that the animagus transformation is only done by those who have obtained a complete and utter mastery of transfiguration and only under the watchful eye of a skilled teacher. I myself was touted and watched over by Dumbledore himself, so do not even think about trying this on your own," she ended with another hard look.

Percy chuckled, "relax professor, I wouldn't dream of it. I promise I won't try to become an animagus."

"Oh no Mr. Jackson, that is not what I meant," she shook her head, "I said, do not try to do this on your own. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Percy blinked, "wait...you think I can become an animagus?"

"If you wish so then yes," McGonagall nodded.

"Damn….well I'll think about professor," Percy looked at the time and his eyes nearly popped out, "oh crap! It's almost curfew!"

"Then I suggest you get going Mr. Jackson," she dismissed him, "and remember, do not try and do something foolish, pride is not worth all that."

Percy grinned, "don't worry professor, I promise, I have no reason to become an animagus," he turned around and ran towards the Hufflepuff common room, 'because I already am one.'

The next day Percy did his normal routine of flying in the morning before settling in for a late breakfast. As he sat down at the Hufflepuff table and began to eat. He looked around the hall and noticed something surprising. Harry was sitting with Hermione away from the Gryffindors, again, but someone else was with him.

Susan laughed at something Harry said causing the younger boy to smile happily. Hermione then said something and Harry and Susan turned red, they yelled back at Hermione as the girl hide behind her book.

Percy chuckled, 'good, little monkey needed more friends his age,' Percy saw himself in Harry sometimes, alone, lost, different. Percy was lucky though, he had him mom to raise him and then later his father to guide him when he learnt of his demigod heritage. But Harry...Harry didn't have any of those.

He was forced to live with a family of Gabes, a fate Percy didn't wish for anyone. The Dursleys were quickly becoming high up on Percy's list of 'shity people', they were at least in the top 10, with Kronos at the head.

Percy swore when he got back home he would prank them all into a mental asylum, stupid mortals.

After breakfast Percy went to The Forest and quickly unpacked everything he bought from Hogsmeade the other day. He arranged them all in order, Hecate told him time and time again that an organised work space would ensure you didn't fuck up things.

After checking up on his potion Percy quickly wrote down three letters. One for Hecate, one for the veela girls and one for Chanel in particular. Percy didn't really understand the type of relationship they had, they slept together once and clearly she was interested in him in some way. But either way he figured he might as well write one especially for her.

After writing said letters Percy put them aside and began to work on the quills. By noon he had finished around 20 of them, but after he returned from lunch he had gotten bored. Such is the bane of people with ADHD.

Percy sat down behind his desk and looked over the quills he made for any mistakes. He didn't want to work on them anymore, but he did love reviewing his work, it gave him a sense of pride and satisfaction.

While he looked over the quills a stray thought entered his mind, 'what is I made a quill using one of my own feathers?'

In his pegasus form he had wings. And they were big wings. No one had any idea what would happen if he used a pegasus feather as a quill, and that excited the hell out off him!

Percy got up and stood in the center of the room. He then jumped forward and transformed into his pegasus form, spread his wings out neighing proudly as had become his instinctive action whenever he turned.

Percy brought his wings forward and looked at the feathers. They were sleek, black and very shiny. He needed to remove one, just one, and he knew it was going to be painful. He brought his left wing up to his mouth and bite down on a feather near the center of his wing. If he lost a feather there it would be the least effect felt on his flying.

Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Just like ripping off a band aid, just like ripping of a band aid,' he then jerked his wing away and his head back.

"NEIGH!" Percy yelled in pain as he felt several feathers being ripped off his wing. He shook his wing furiously trying to numb the pain, it wasn't too bad, kind off like pulling out your own hair. Or maybe it was simply Percy's high pain tolerance that made it seem tame.

Percy quickly changed back and took off his hoodie and shirt. He created a mirror and turned around looking at his own back. There were tiny spots of blood towards his left on his smooth tanned back, if he was to guess it was caused by pulling the feathers.

'So that means the feathers are like my back hair. But since I don't have back hair I just feel the pain from removing skin instead instead of actually losing hair instead. Great, just great.'

Percy quickly clothes himself and looked down at the feathers he pulled out. Percy had pulled out four thick black feathers that were hard and rigid, the steams shined with an almost metallic glow, the feathers glared the light back harshly giving it a silvery shine.

Percy was amazed that this had come from his own body, something so beautiful and unique. He placed them on his work table and took out his wand. He casted charm after charm on them, trying to find some sort of magical advantage said feathers gave, but he lacked the proper tools to assess the thing. He had no idea where to even start!

'This is a nightmare! How do you I figure something out without knowing what it can do?! At least a phoenix feather is all bright and flamely, you could tell it was supposed to relate to fire magic! As far as I know this is just an ordinary feather!'

Percy groaned as he sat down on his chair and stared at the black feathers in question. He blinked, 'wait...maybe I do know their properties...the Abraxans! They are basically giant Pegasi! I'm sure they have the same magical property as a pegasus feather! And if not they should at the least be able to provide me with a starting point of some kind!'

Percy grabbed his hoodie and hover board. He took Kelly and put her into his special pocket and zoomed out through the Forest tower windows. He flew around Hogwarts and quickly came upon the library corridor. He landed inside through the open windows and slug his hoverboard behind him, he had been here enough times to know that the librarian didn't like him using it inside.

Pery quickly ran in and began looking through the creature section of the library. His eyes raced across book to book finding anything that might have information about Abraxans. Finally he found something, 'Flying Horses and their lives', 'perfect!' Percy thought as he grabbed the book out of the shelf.

The space the book left behind in the shelf allowed Percy to look into the next row over. Percy was about to look away we he noticed a flash of silvery blonde hair. The demigod was stunned as he saw Fluer up against a shelf with a Hogwarts boy standing over her with his arms wrapped around her hips. He leaned forward and Percy looked away.

'So she has a boyfriend,' Percy sighed, 'good to know.' Percy walked away, intent of letting the couple have some privacy, when he heard a female voice grunt in pain.

Percy looked over and saw Fleur's face crunch up in pain as she tried to pull the boy's hands off her only for him to dig his fingers in deeper. The moment Percy saw her resisting he was on the move.

He ran around the shelves and into the next row. He saw the boy leaned down to kiss Fleur and a spike of anger rose up. "Hey you!" Percy cried out.

The boy looked up in confusion just in time to get it on the nose with a thick book knocking him backward as he started to bleed out his nose.

"Perzy?!" Fleur cried out as she ran away from her attacker, who was holding his nose in pain, and into Percy's arms.

"I got it, it's fine," Percy hugged the veela as she shivered in fear in his arms.

"Thank you," Fleur whispered as tears ran down her face.

"Take deep breaths Fleur, it'll be fine, everything will be fine," Percy took deep breaths allowing Fleur to sloly match her breathing with his. Slowly she calmed down, she stopped crying and slowly removed her hands from Percy. "You okay?"

"Yez, I think," Fleur still looked perfect, thought her hair was a bit messy and her eyes red.

"Good," Percy turned to the boy, he was a Ravenclaw student, probably an older student by his size. Percy told Fleur to wait as he walked up to the boy with the bleeding nose and grabbed him by the collar.

"Get off me!" the boy tried to punch Percy's sides, the moment his fist meet Percy's skins it cracked in half with a loud snap. The boy held his hand in pain as he rolled out of Percy's grip and hit the ground, "ah!" he screamed. Percy took out his wand and cast a silencing spell on the older student, didn't want anyone hearing this.

Percy grabbed the book he threw and quickly walked out off the row. He put his hand behind Fleur and pushed her away, the french witch kept looking back, afraid the boy would get up at any moment, but he was still on the ground holding his wrist in pain.

Percy checked out his book and they quickly walked away. Percy rounded the next corner and pulled Fleur into an empty class room used for the second years.

"Sit down," Percy told her. Fleur nodded as she did just that, hanging her head in shame or fear, Percy didn't know. Percy sat besides her and squeezed her hand, "it's fine Fleur, everything's going to be fine."

"Yez...thank you," she whispered as she leaned on him resting her head on his shoulder.

Percy was silent for a long time, he listened to her heart beat together with his in the empty classroom. They could hear so many voices outside the room, but in here was another world, a world belonging to just them.

Fleur finally removed her head from his shoulder, "I thankz you for thiz. I will-" she got up to leave, but Percy stopped her.

"-No, you don't have to do shit," Percy cupped her cheek and pushed her head on his shoulder, "stay, stay for as long as you want. I promise you nothing will happen to you here, got that? As long as you're with me nothing will happen to you."

Fleur didn't say anything, Percy was afraid he might have hurt her by being to forceful. But then she let out a wet cough, "merci."

Percy sighed, "it's okay. Just relax, everything will be fine Fleur," Percy held her hands as he rubbed his thumb over her wrists. It was something his mother did whenever he was nervous, it helped him calm down, hopefully it would work the same with her.

For a long time neither person said nothing. Random drops of tears fell out off Fleur's eyes as she sobbed into Percy's shoulder. The demigod didn't mind the wet stains though, it was a minor problem.

Finally Percy's ADHD acted up, he needed to say something. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Fleur shook her head. "Okay...we can stay here for as long as you need okay? I promise, nothing will happen to you here." Percy knew he was repeating his words, but right now she needed to hear it over and over again.

Half an hour had passed by the time Fleur's sobbs had finally died away. She wiped her tears and got up, "thank you Perzy, for coming when you did."

"No problem," Percy nodded as he stood up, "you okay? Oh what am I saying of course you're not, stupid Percy! Stupid!" Percy hit himself in the head repeatedly. Fleur laughed at him making Percy smile.

Percy walked out first and peeked outside, "alright, the coast is clear, no one seems to be looking for us," Percy and Fleur walked out as they walked quickly down the hall. "I'll walk you back to your carriage," Percy told her as they reached the stairs.

"No, you don't 'ave to do that," Fleur spoke softly and didn't sound convincing at all.

"Yes, I do," Percy told her Kelly poked her head out off her spot and nodded furiously. The mini veela had been quiet all this time but now she seemed to be demanding all the attention be on her.

"Thank you Perzy...not just for walkin with me, but for….that."

Percy nodded, "no problem...that happens a lot?"

"Yez….but never to that extreme."

Percy sighed, "damn, I'm sorry Fleur, I don't know what to say."

"Ztupid allure, it does nothing but ruin my life!" Fleur hissed, for the first time showing an emotion other than fear or sadness.

"Well think of it this way, if they piss you off too much you can just go all avian and throw fireballs on their ass!"

Fleur laughed, "I thought that form zcared you?"

"Yeah, so obviously if anyone else saw it they would be rendered catatonic," Percy smriked. Fleur threw her head back and laughed. Her voice sounded like birds chirping, the people around them turned and stared openly in lust.

Percy quickly walked her out off the castle and into the grounds outside. They walked down towards the Beauxbaton carriage. When it came into sight Fleur spoke again.

"Thank you….for what you did back there," Fleur said.

"You don't have to keep thanking me Fleur," Percy waved it off, "anyone would have done the same."

"Yez but you weren't just anyone, you don't fall victim to my allure, the only one I meet who actz like that and I….I pushed you away."

Percy chuckled, "yeah. By the way why were you angry at me in the first place?"

Fleur looked sad as she blushed in embarrassment, "it'z ztupid. I….I thought you wouldn't like me after I inzulted your friend."

Percy chuckled, "you're right, that was stupid!"

"Hey! Ne vous moquez pas de moi!" Fleur roared in french.

"I don't know what you said but I'm assuming you insulted me," Percy chuckled.

Fleur huffed as she smiled slowly. "Thank you Perzy, again."

Percy rolled his eyes, "I told you, you don't have to thank me."

Fleur nodded, "yez, but I feel I do. If you don't mind me azking, what were you doing there in the firzt place?"

Percy looked over the grounds and pointed at the Abraxans in their giant pen, "I was actually reading up on them."

"What? Why?"

"Simple curiosity," Percy shrugged, "I wanted to learn more about them. Not everyday that giant flying horses live in your backyard am I right?"

Fleur nodded, "I see. If you are curiouz I'm zure I could azk Madam Maxim to talk to you about them."

"No please, no need for her to trouble herself, I have everything I need right here!" Percy pointed at the book he checked out and smiled.

"I zee...well if you ever need anything from me pleaze, don't 'ezitate to azk," Fleur nodded as they reached the steps of the Beauxbatons carriage.

"Thank you Fleur, that's a nice offer," Percy nodded, "alright, take care now. If you need anything just ask," Percy smiled. As he walked Kelly popped her head out of his hoodie and stuck her tongue out at Fleur. The french veela couldn't help it, a small smile came on her lips.

Percy went back to the castle and quickly went to the Owlery. There he found Hoothoot and tasked him with carrying the letters to the veela cheerleaders while the one to Hecate he gave to a common Hogwarts barn owl.

After that he quickly returned to The Forest and began reading about Abraxans. The book itself acknowledged that Abraxans were a rip off of the greek pegasi. It seemed that the Abraxans were descendants of the original pegasus, Percy's half brother, Gods was Greek mythology weird.

According to the book the Abraxans were the closest thing the wizarding world to pegasi but due to their large size and interbreeding their magic started to evolve, mutate. They became larger and larger, but also slower. They lost the godly powers being a pegasus granted them and instead became something more mundane, the Abraxans.

But despite this they still maintained certain similar characteristics of the original pegasus. They had wings and could fly. And this was where things got interesting.

A horse with wings wasn't aerodynamic to say the least. Percy knew this for a fact and yet he has flown on and as a pegasus. That just broke all the rules of nature, Percy just knew it wasn't natural. And he was right, it wasn't natural. It was magical.

The wings of the Abraxans were magic, their feathers had something of a natural levitation charm applied on it. In fact the inventor of the levitation charm had created his spell through careful observation of a single feather from the original Pegasus. The feathers of Abraxans had similar properties, but to a lighter degree.

The feather of an Abraxan was particular in this regard. If one managed to get one, provided they aren't trampled to death and can carry such a large thing, they would be able to sell it for at least a 100 galleons.

At this point Percy had to stop and stare in amazement, 'wait...if the feather of an Abraxan is worth that much, how much would my feathers go for?' Percy wondered. He shook his head, 'no, no, time for that later. Focus!'

Perc continued to read and found the book going into detail about the magical properties the feathers had. They were descendants of a God, so their properties were wide. They could be used in potions of speed and agility, even one that gave the drinker temporary flight!

There was also a theory that the levitation charm on the feather was a hundred times powerful than the ones first years were taught, and if one can harness that power they could find out how to fly!

Percy at this point shut the book and put it aside. He picked up on of his black feathers and looked it over. His curiosity was peaked to say the least. If anything this thing was as magical as a phoenix feather, though it's effects might not directly be seen.

Growing curious Percy took the feather up and let it go. The feather dropped down slowly, it sway in the air, but just then a small gust of wind hit it and suddenly the feather soared into the air like bullet from a gun, flying around the room with no form of control.

Percy used an accio and caught the feather. He held it between his fingers and smiled, 'I think I can use this.' An idea was forming in his head, it was going to be a long process and a very painful one because he needed more feathers for it to work, but Percy was excited for the end results.

That night Percy stayed awake late in his pegasus form pulling out his own feathers. He made sure not to damage his wings too much and be gentle with them, but luckily for him it seemed when his human body healed itself, the feathers he plucked out would regenerate. Meaning he had a virtual unlimited supply of the stuff! Provided he bleed out off his back once in awhile.

The time was nearly midnight when Percy decided to call it a night. He took off his shirt and saw the various small drops of blood on his back. With a wave of his wand he perform a minor healing charm wiping away all the blood and healing the wounds. Now all the feathers he blacked out would be replaced when he changed back into his pegasus form.

Percy opened the windows and was about to transform and fly out into the night like usual when he suddenly had a thought.

'The wings shape and movement isn't directly responsible for making me fly as a pegasus,' Percy realised, 'it's my feathers. They are the magical reason I can fly. So does that mean I can fly if I have them alone?'

Percy looked at his bare top and suddenly had an idea. Hecate had once mentioned once he mastered his full animagus transformation he could do partial changes without worry. And he remembered when he was first learning to change Hecate had made his wings pop out off his back tearing his shirts to shreds.

'So that means if I can partially transform my back into wings, then….' Percy closed his eyes, he focused on the feeling he got every time his wings popped out his back. The feeling of his shoulder blades moving out of his back as two giant wings came bursting out. Percy focused, and slowly felt his back change.

The skin around his shoulders turned into short smooth black fur as slowly two black wings started to grow out. Percy bent over as he felt the wings burst out of his back spreading herself out wide, standing majestically in the pale moon light of the night.

Percy gasped as he slowly stood up straight, it felt like he had two giant bags strapped to his back, highly uncomfortable. The added weight would take some time to get used to, plus now Percy had two more limbs to worry about.

The wings flapped wildly, Percy was amazed at this, first he didn't even have them, now he could feel them. It was just like moving his arm, expect longer and with more feathers.

Percy sighed, he turned to Kelly whose jaw was currently on the floor, "how do I look?" She gave him a thumbs up with her mouth still open in amazement. Percy chuckled as he quickly packed up all his stuff into his bag and picked it up. He put Kelly in the bag's side pocket and ticked the hover board underneath his right arm pit, just in case this failed and he couldn't actually fly.

Percy stepped out the window and onto the tiled floor before him. The wind hit him hard, he looked down and saw the giant drop down into the lake. He gulped, 'alright, three….two….one!'

Percy sprinted forward and spread his wings out, before he even reached the edge his spread out wings caught a sudden gust of wind and blew him up into the air.

"Woah!" Percy yelled out as he tried to stabilize himself. He was tossed around the air like a leaf, swinging his arms wildly. Percy tried to regain control, he flapped his wings hard, but he couldn't do it. Every time he tried he was just one random direction. Suddenly Kelly shriked in fear, and Percy realised that she was also in danger.

'Think like a horse, think like a horse!' Percy told himself as he slowly let his instincts take over. He folded his wings, with no air to push them away he regained control a little as he slowly started to fall down.

Kelly screamed even louder as they feel towards the lake below. Percy closed his eyes, he waited for the right moment, the winds started to pick up more and more, and just then Percy opened his eyes, 'now!' he threw open his wings and the updraft threw him into the air in the last moment.

Percy flapped his wings, soaring around the castle, "wahoo!" Percy screamed for the first time he was flying not as a pegasus but as himself. He always wanted to do this, and now he could!

It took a while for Percy to get the hang of the flying, luckily he did it so much as a pegasus his instincts were on point. He managed to land them safely outside the Hogwarts gates and quickly pushed his wings back into himself. He put on his shirt and slung his bag over his shoulder.

He snuck back into the Hufflepuff common room and closed the door with a sigh. Kelly looked at him and smiled, "we are so doing that again," Kelly shivered in fear and Percy chuckled.

As he got ready for bed Percy realised flying would be a huge advantage for him, but he wouldn't be able to do it in front of other people. Wings popping out off someone's back would be strange even in the wizarding world.

Percy figured he could make an item to help him in flying, maybe he could use the pegasus feathers he plucked out today to make something like that. The idea was good, and he was excited to try and figure out how to do such a thing.

The next day the school had all gathered for breakfast in the Great Hall, everything seemed normal until Percy walked in the door with a giant smile on his face. He cast the sonorous charm on his throat and coughed grabbing everyone's attention.

"Witches and Wizards! I am Percy Jackson, Hufflepuff extraordinaire! And I come to you all today with a new and exciting invention!" the people started to whisper to each other as they gawked at Percy. Percy reached into his bag and pulled out a quill, "the quick quill! A personal invention of mine that I handcrafted personally! With it your writing speed will increase to three times to what it was! You can finish your homework faster! For proof you have to only ask my teachers who can testify that I have always submitted my homework early!"

The students all turned as one to the teacher table. Flitwick and the others had their jaws wide open as they blinked in surprise.

"Now! Let's get down to business!" Percy called attention back to himself, "I have a total of only 20 quills! Each has a beginning cost of 2 galleon each! It's a first come first serve basis! And if you are a Hufflepuff consider the quill at half price!"

"What?! That's not fair!" Fred and George cried out.

"Oh put a sock in it!" Percy cried out, "now who wants one?!"

The Great Hall all moved as one as they charged at Percy. The demigod was overwhelmed by people waving coins at his face. He did his best, and after a minute of yelling and waving Percy ran out of quills.

"Alright folks that's all for now! The next batch will be ready only next week! Come back then!" Percy canceled his sonorous charm and walked to his table. People yelled and groaned at this but Percy didn't care, he was rich!

He sat down and started to count his coins. He had made 35 galleons today alone! He sold to five Hufflepuffs for a galleon, 7 Gryffindors, 4 Ravenclaws and 4 Slytherins for 2 galleons each. Not bad for a day's work. This might even motivate him to make more next time!

"Percy why didn't you tell us you were selling your quills today?!" Gordon asked as soon as Percy sat down to eat.

"Because I didn't want people to jump me before I was ready," Percy replied with a shrug.

"But we wanted those mate!" Juan groaned, "what's the point of being friends with a genius inventor is you don't get cool stuff?!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "who said I didn't get you anything?" Percy reached into his bag and pulled out a quill for every sixth year Hufflepuff, "here, consider them a gift."

"Awesome!" Miguel said as they each took one and examined their quill in the light. "These look just like yours!"

Percy nodded, "yup, and they do the same thing. You're welcome."

"You're the best Percy!" Gordon called out as he gave Percy a one hand hug.

"Yeah yeah," Percy rolled his eyes. He began to eat food when he noticed Fleur looking at him from down the table. Percy smiled, he picked up his food and walked over to her, "is this seat taken?" he asked indicating to the free seat on her left.

Fleur smiled, "no."

"Thank you," Percy smiled as he sat down. Kelly popped her head out of Percy's robes and yawned loudly. She looked around and spotted Fleur, she hissed loudly and ran onto Percy's and stood protectively over him.

"Zhe iz very protective yez?" Fleur chuckled at Kelly's actions.

"Yeah, I told you didn't I? She's been charmed to mirror a real veela."

"Then I zuppose it is only fair that zhe actz thiz way," Kelly still glared at her, but Fleur didn't seem to mind.

"Anyway here, before I forget," Percy took out a brown quill with runes etched on it and passed it to Fleur, "it's my invention, you might find it useful."

Fleur looked surprised as she picked it up, "iz thiz what everyone waz 'urrying around you for?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded as he returned to his meal.

"What doez it do?"

"You study runes don't you? Figure it out."

Fleur glared at Percy but quickly went to work analysing the quill. She looked it over for few seconds before gasping, "P-Percy! This is amazing! 'Ow did you make this?!"

Percy grinned, "trade secret tweetie bird."

Fleur didn't seem angry, she was too busy gawking at the quill in her hands, "i-if thiz iz correct then that meanz thiz thing can write three timez fazter by drawing on the uzerz zubconzciously releazed magic! Thiz iz amazing!"

"I know."

"And you are just giving it to me?!"

"Yes. I gave all my friends one. We...we are friends right?"

Fleur looked at Percy with a stunned expression. She then threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She planted a kiss on his cheek, "oui Perzy, we are friendz."

Percy blushed, he should probably tell Fluer to let go soon, people were starting to stare. Well….maybe after a little while. Yeah….a little later.

* * *

 **Enjoy the new chapter. Also I haven't decided on the pairing...I can't make up the mind. So I'm just going to go with the flow and see what happens.**

 **Also I'm still open to the whole fan art thing so...you know, contact me.**


	19. Chapter 19

Percy looked at the yellow and orange jelly bean between his fingers and groaned, "I so hate you."

Fleur laughed, "itz your turn! Ztop being a whimp!"

"It looks like piss Fleur!"

"And? You made me eat pepper flavour!"

"This might be piss flavour! Hows that fair?!"

The french veela rolled her eyes, "I don't think that's pozzible Perzy."

"It say 'every flavour beans' doesn't it? Why wouldn't there be every flavour?"

"Quit ztalling!" Fleur shouted. Kelly even yelled out as she cheered Percy on.

Percy sighed, "fucking veela," he closed his eyes and swallowed the bean whole. He chewed it slowly, waiting for it to kick in. He crushed the bean and suddenly was hit with a wave of fish. Percy's eyes went wide, he put his head over the window and spat it out.

"It was fish!" Percy cursed, "I ate fish! Gods I hate this game!"

Fleur laughed, "you were the one who zuggezted it!" They were sitting on the fifth floor corridor one one of the open window rails. They sat on the rails side by side with the steep fall behind them, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"Well I was clearly mad when I suggested it," Percy groaned as he looked at Kelly who was grinning up at him, "and don't even get me started on you! You were supposed to be on my team!" Kelly shrugged, she pointed at Fleur and motioned to her hair, "oh so because she's a veela you're suddenly on her side now?" Kelly nodded.

"I must say Perzy, I am beginning to like Kelly," Fleur stroked Kelly's hair, which Kelly allowed to happen. It seemed she was finally getting used to having Fleur around.

Percy shock the box of every flavoured beans in his hands and gave them to Fleur, "your turn."

The french veela sighed, she turned to Percy and pouted, "do I have to?"

"Yes."

She deepened the pout, "but I might get zomething icky!"

"And? So did I!"

"It waz just fizh!"

"I hate fish!"

"Sacre bleu! You are missing out on a lot! Fish is one of the best things that has even come out of the zea!"

"No Fleur the best thing that has ever come out of the sea is me," Percy smirked, "now eat tweety bird."

Fleur huffed, "I 'ate the fact that you are immune to my allure." Percy laughed as Fleur closed her eyes and pulled out a green and brown bean. She opened her eyes and nearly gagged at the sight, "oh my God! Not this again!"

"What flavour is it?" Percy asked excited.

"Tree bark," Fler spat out. She turned to Percy once more and pouted, "do I have to do this?"

"Yes."

"Pleaze?"

"No."

"I'll do anything!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "really? Anything?"

Fleur suddenly turned red as she realised what she sounded like she was implying, "I-I only meant that I would eat zomething elze!"

Percy grumbled, "I see….well in that case, no! Now eat up!"

Fleur sighed, she looked at the bean once again and groaned. She sighed and threw it into her mouth. She chewed slight and immediately spat it over the railings, "I hate tree bark!"

Percy laughed, "who does?!"

Fleur groaned, she used a charm to clear her mouth and turned to Percy, "I am glad we got to zpend time like thiz together. It waz fun."

Percy nodded, "yeah, who knew we would actually have similar free periods?" It had just been a coincidence, Percy had been wandering the halls trying to get to The Forest when he ran into Fleur. They decided to spend some time together and next thing thy knew they were spitting out beans into the lake below.

"Zo what were you doing 'ere Percy?" Fleur asked as she laned up against the window sill looking out into the grey English sky.

"Honestly, I just come here when I feel lonely," Persie admitted, he looked into the hall and saw the door to The Forest a few feet down, "and you? I figured you would be with Camille or Jasmine by now."

Fleur sighed, "they wanted to go flirt with Hugo and the otherz. And zince boyz were going to be there..."

"They want you to 'steal' their men," Percy made sure to emphasise the steel part to make Fleur know how ridiculous he found that notion.

"And the worze part iz I can't blame them," Fleur sighed as she looked down saddened, "I have never been able to control my allur, it's not my fault, yet I can't blame them for not wanting me to ztay."

"Hey now don't say that," Percy put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "I'm sure one day you'll find friends who will understand what you are going through. I mean when I meet Catherine she and the Bulgarians got along great! She admitted she had trouble at first, but no friendship is without difficulties! Yours just happen to be the fact that all men and probably some women want to sleep with you."

Fleur chuckled, "you 'ave a way to make even the most life threatening izzuez zeem zmall Perzy."

"And you said I make inappropriate jokes."

The french veela laughed again as she nodded, "then I am wrong. Thank you Percy, it makes me happy to be able to talk like thiz with zomeone, ezpecially a man."

Percy nodded, "hey, no problem. I can understand how it feels to be alone, believe me I know. So if I can do anything to make you feel more normal you just ask away!"

Fleur smiled, "really? Do you mean that?"

"Yeah, every word. Why? You have something in mind?"

"Well, you know most normal girlz do-"

"-Ah excuse me," a small squeaky voice called out. Percy and Fleur turned to see a small Ravenclaw girl looking at them with scared eyes.

"Yes? Can we help you?" Percy asked gently.

"P-Proffesor Dumbledore asked me to bring you to the wand weighing ceremony," the little girl squeeked.

"Oh is that today?" Percy blinked in surprise. He turned to Fleur, "did your headmistress mention this?"

Fleur nodded, "yez zhe did, but zhe zaid it would be later in the day, not now."

"Well we better get going either way," Percy turned to the girl, probably a second year, and smile, "thanks for telling us..."

"Jina," she squeaked, "my name is Jina."

Percy nodded, "well thanks Jina. Can you tell us where to go?" She nodded and quickly took Percy and Fleur to a classroom on the sixth floor. She wished them luck before running off, probably to rejoin her own class.

Percy motioned to the door, "ladies first."

Fleur rolled her eyes, "zuch a gentleman."

Percy nodded, "yeah, that's me, the gentleman," his eyes moved down looking at Fleur's shapely behind as she walked ahead of him. He nearly gasped in surprise, 'there is no way that ass is natural! She has to be using magic or something to make it so bloody round!' Each step she took sent a little ripple up her silk robes and her behind, 'and it's so perky! Gods damn you veela!'

Fleur looked back and noticed Percy's doing his best to not look down, she smirked feeling confident about herself and walked inside.

"Ah Ms. Delacour, Mr. Jackson, glad you two made it," Dumbledore greeted them inside. The classroom had been changed, the benches and tables all pushed to the side with four chairs and a single table was kept in the center.

Percy walked in and noticed that everyone was already here. Krum gave the two a small node while he returned to talking to his headmaster. Maxim was with Dumbledore, they were obviously discussing something before they came in. Bagman and Crouch were also here, with an unknown man standing in the back, cleaing what looked to be a giant camera from the 1800's.

" _Fleur come here, I wish to speak with you,_ " Maxim called over the veela who wished Percy goodbye and went to her headmistress.

Percy walked over to Dumbledore and nodded, "good morning sir."

"Good morning Mr. Jackson," Dumbledore wished in good spirits, "I suppose you are wondering why you are here yes?"

"I think I got the jist of it from Fleur," Percy nodded, "we are all here to check our wands right? Kind of like a testing ceremony?"

"True, the wand weighing ceremony is exactly that, on paper," Dumbledore adjusted his glasses, "but in reality they are so much more. It is the public's first appearance to our champions, an interview with you four to better understand you traits and abilities."

"Oh, so like a panel at comic con?" Percy asked.

Dumbledore blinked, "I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with the muggle term."

Percy waved it off, "it's cool, it's an American thing anyway. Say professor...is it true you have a Pheonix?"

The headmaster's eyes started to twinkle as he smiled and nodded, "yes, his name is Fawkes."

"That is so cool!" Percy's eye started to twinkle as well, "can I see him? I've always wanted to see a phoenix!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "of course my boy. But unfortunately Fawkes is currently away on one of his many hunting trips. I'm afraid he may not return for some time."

Percy shrugged, "I don't mind waiting."

"Then when he returns I'll be sure to call you, I'm sure Fawkes would love to see you," suddenly Dumbledore smile dropped as he jerked his head to one side and narrowed his eyes. It was like he could see something past the room door and he sighed, "excuse me for a moment Mr. Jackson, it seems young Harry has been sidetracked."

Percy blinked in confusion as Dumbledore walked out of the room only to return moments later with Harry in tow and a older looking witch with bright lime green robes curly blonde hair and a strong jaw line. She wore thick glasses with cheesy rhinestones embedded in them and long nails painted crimson.

Percy shivered at the sight of her, she looked so bloody cheesy! She had a notepad and a acid green quill out that was taking notes for her, Percy recognized it as a quick quote quill, a failure in every word of magical quills. It was highly inaccurate, the semi sentience it possessed was useless. Ether the woman was an idiot for using it or she enjoyed the way the quill worked.

Percy waved Harry over, the two quickly moved to one side of the room as Dumbledore and cheesy woman started talking. "Who's the blonde?" Percy asked Harry.

"Rita Skeeter," Harry said with a shudder.

"Skeeter? I've heard about her, nasty writer, apparently she has ruined many a life with her writing," Percy grumbled, he noticed Harry looking uncomfortable, "what happened? Did she push you into a broom closet and start to make out?"

Harry looked like he was about to puke, "ew! No! She just...she just wanted an interview."

Percy winced, "I think you would be better off having her tongue stuck down your throat."

"No! Are you kidding?! Susan would kill me!"

Percy smirked, "I see, so you're afraid your girlfriend would kill you huh? So that means if you weren't with Susan you wouldn't mind making out with Skeeter?"

"No! Merlin Percy that's not what I meant!" Harry growled.

Percy laughed loudly as Harry kicked in in the shin only for his toes to pain. The two continued to talk for a while before Dumbledore told them all to gather around.

The champions sat down on the four chairs before the table. Percy at the far left, Fleur next to him and Harry next to her. As usual Krum chose to sit away from them all near the right end, choosing instead of close his eyes and wait for when he was called.

Bagman came up and gave a long boring speech about what the wand weighing ceremony was about, going on and on about how it was a way or the public to meet the champions. If anything Bagman himself looked bored, he was probably forced into this by Crouch.

"Now, I hand the ceremony over to our wand expert, Mr. Ollivander!" Bagaman exclaimed. Percy turned and was surprised to see Ollivander walk out off one corner of the room. 'That's impossible! I didn't even see him! Does he have some kind of invisibility cloak or something?!'

The man smiled as he stepped behind the desk, "hello all. Let's begin. May I have Mr. Jackson up first?"

Percy smiled as he got up and drew his wand. As he placed it in Ollivander's open hand and he prayed to Hecate that they wouldn't detect Poseidon's hair she had placed inside.

Ollivander examined the wand with a smile, "ah, I remember selling you this. It was just a few months ago if I recall. English Oak, the very same wood Merlin was rumoured to use. 15 inches, larger than ordinary in order to compensate for the extra power put through it, with a phoenix feather core, rare and very unique. Very rigid, unchanging. And what's this?" Ollivander's eyes went wide.

Percy's breath hitched, 'please don't notice my dad's hair!'

Ollivander smiled as his continue, "you have already won it's allegiance! Well done my boy, well done! Aguamenti!" Ollivander yelled as he summoned a fountain of water out off Percy's wand tip. The wand maker nodded and gave the wand back, "very good my boy, very good. You have maintained it well, though I would recommend you polish your wand more often."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, okay, I promise I'll polish my wand tonight." Percy gave him a node and quickly sat back down. Harry looked across to him and raised an eyebrow. Percy shrugged as he mouthed 'what?' Harry shook his head and they both waited for the ceremony to be over.

Fleur's wand was 9½" rosewood, with a Veela hair core. The hair was donated by Fleur's grandmother, which Ollivander called highly volatile as it is known to have a very negative effect on other users. He also called the wand inflexible, which Percy believed was a jab at Fleur herself. But the veela held her head up high and didn't let him get to her, though she did glare at him a lot.

At this point Harry was frantically cleaning his wand using his robes, Percy chuckled at that but said nothing. As Fleur sat down Harry went up next.

" _Stupid old man, what does he know,_ " Fleur spat out like venom.

Percy chuckled, took Fleur's hand and squeezed it, "relax tweetie bird, you know how the British are, to quote Ollivander, 'very inflexible'."

Fleur laughed, "you are correct Perzy. Thank you."

Percy nodded, he let go of Fleur's hand as they waited for Harry and Krum to finish their turn. After the wands were done Skeeter had insisted on taking photos. Harry and Fleur groaned, apparently they didn't like the attention. Percy and Krum couldn't care less, though the cameraman had to repeatedly tell Percy to stop making funny faces at the camera and pose seriously.

After many pictures, mostly because Percy's ridiculous poses kept ruining the older ones, the champions left. Fleur had to leave with her headmistress, but she promised to talk to him at dinner. Krum gave them a node before leaving to Gods know where meaning Harry and Percy were left alone.

"So you and Fleur huh?" Harry teased as they walked towards the Great Hall for lunch.

Percy rolled his eyes, "hold your horses Harry, we are just friends."

"Really? Just friends? Don't think I didn't notice you guys kept whispering while the ceremony was going on. Plus you were holding hands."

"Right because holding hands means you are dating, that's totally how it works," Percy said sarcastically.

"Fine, then what are you tow? Friends? Best friends?"

"Honestly? I don't know. She's a nice girl and all, but I don't really think she likes the idea of being with me. I'm probably too immature or something."

Harry snorted, "clearly you didn't see the way she was looking at you." Percy rolled his eyes but said nothing as they quietly walked back to the Great Hall.

They moved to the Gryffindor table to eat when a blonde Slytherin walked up to them with a grin on his face. "Well Potter cozying up to the real champion I see. It's truly sad to see you two losers act as our champions."

Harry growled, "shut your mouth."

But Percy on the other hand just blinked in surprise, "hey you look familiar, have we meet?"

Draco looked startled, "ah, yes! Of course! We meet on the train!"

"Right...and you are?"

"Me?" Draco looked like he was about choke on a lung, "I'm Draco Malfoy!"

Percy tilted his head to the side, "I'm sorry?"

"Draco Malfoy! You meet me on the train!"

Percy blinked, "Oh...right….I totally remember you. Anyway what do you want Drake?"

"Not Drake! Draco! My name is Draco!"

"Right, Meko, got it. Didn't realise you were japanese Meko, small world huh?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy you filthy mudblood! And you best remember it!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "right, totally going to happen. Anyway what do you want?"

Draco snorted, "I was just coming here to make sure our champions wouldn't be a disappointment. Potter is already a glory seeking tool, I'm sad to see you are the same. Hogwarts really has sunk so low if we have to have you, an American as our champion."

Percy raised a single eyebrow, "I'm sorry I think I misheard you. Would you repeat that."

Draco smirked, "gladly. I said-"

Smack!

Percy sent a wandless banishing curse at Draco sending him flying off into the Ravenclaw table. Harry blinked as he turned to Percy, the demigod was glaring hatefully at Draco, he hissed, "don't test me ass, or the next time I'll use my fists."

Draco picked himself up, holding his stomach in pain. He looked at Percy with wide fearful eyes as he ran away, the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors watching him hobble back to his table in shame. Percy looked around, the professors were looking over at them curiously, but it seemed none saw what happened, or even if they did couldn't prove it was Percy who used that spell thanks to his wandless magic.

Soon everyone returned to their meals, Harry sat down besides Percy who growled, "I don't like him."

Harry nodded, "yeah, most don't."

The next day was the week end once more and Percy did his normal routine of flying outside on his hoverboard for a while before letting the younger kids have a go. After that he walked in and found Harry, Susan and Hermione sitting together for breakfast.

Percy popped down next to Hermione, "hello all! And how is everyone's favorite couple doing today?"

Susan and Harry blushed red while Hermione chuckled. "I think you might have broken them Percy," Hermione teased.

"Oh they are big kids, they can handle a little teasing from me," Percy chuckled as he quickly filled his plate up with food.

"So when is detention Harry?" Susan asked.

"Ron told me that it's tonight," Harry sighed.

"Wait I'm sorry, detention?" Percy asked.

"Harry and Ron got detention with Snape," Hermione said sadly.

"Why? What did they do?"

"They were defending me, from Malfoy," Hermione glared.

"Oh great, what did the stupid blonde do this time?" Percy sighed.

"I guess he didn't like what you did to him yesterday at lunch. He came and started another fight before potions, he then insulted Hermione and Ron and I fought him but Snape decided we were the only ones who deserved detention," Harry turned around and glared at the boy who was laughing at something Krum said, "stupid git."

Susan smiled sadly, "it's okay Harry, he'll get what's coming to him."

"Yeah," Harry nodded as his anger seemingly vanished the moment Susan touched his arm in support.

Percy chuckled, "well on the bright side at least Ron and you have detention together. Maybe you can try and talk to him again."

Harry perked up hearing this, "yeah, you're right!"

Percy scoffed, "of course I am. I'm always right."

Just then the morning owls came in dropping a paper down for everyone with a subscription. Hermione got one herself as she quickly began reading it. Her eyes went wide in surprise, "Harry! Percy! You two are in the paper!"

Percy did a spit take, "what?!" Hermione handed him the paper and Percy and Harry quickly read the front page article;

 _AN_ AMERICAN _CHAMPION FOR BRITAIN?!_

 _Report by_

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _As our readers all know last Halloween marked beginning of the triwizard tournament. The tournament is being hosted in Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry this year for the first time in two centuries! This tournament was meant to harbour friendly competition between the three schools, displaying the best of the best the schools and their respective countries have to offer._

 _However this year there has been a change in tradition. Only students above the age of 17 have been allowed to compete, though that rule has already been broken (See below article about the fourth triwizard champion for more). This time however it isn't even a British student chosen to represent Hogwarts and England, no, this time the chosen champion is one Percy Jackson, a half-blood from America!_

 _It is true! Percy Jackson, sixth year in the house of Hufflepuff is from America. He has moved here from the colonies just this past summer with his squib aunt and has just completed his OWLs, a year later than is expected. While his OWLs score is impressive, one would hope that a man at the age of 17 do no less._

 _But in the end it is not a matter of merit, but a matter of country. Must a boy from America really be the one to represent the greatest school in England itself? He may be a student of Hogwarts, but he just joined this year! He has only been a member of our nation for a few months! And Hogwarts for even less than that!_

 _This reporter believes that choosing a champion who wasn't even a real Brit is unlawful and should be against the rules in the first place. We must be represented by a true champion of the people, not this foreigner! But alsa I am just one voice in the flood gate on millions. And the tournament has already started, there is nothing we can do to change it_

 _THE_ FOURTH _TRIWIZARD CHAMPION?_

 _Report by_

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _The next piece of tragedy that comes out off the triwizard tournament revolves around a Britain hero, Harry Potter the boy-who-lived. While this one is a British citizen, his involvement with the tournament violates the very rules upon which it was set up on._

 _Unknown to everyone, even the great Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Potter has somehow managed to enter himself into the tournament as the fourth champion. He was not allowed to participate in the first place, as he is only aged 14, something the new rules do not allow, and yet he is still expected to participate._

 _While this would be unusual, Mr. Potter's entry might actually be a blessing in disguise for us all. The official champion of Hogwarts is in fact not even British! (See the above article, An American Champion for Britain for more details) So Mr. Potter might be the true face of Britain in this tournament!_

 _But then comes into question the legitimacy of Mr. Potter's claim to said title. While he is more deserving of being Britain's true champion, he is still in violation of the rules as he is still underaged._

 _So this reporter asks you dear reader, is this the fate of our country? To be represented by an America (See above article for more details) that hasn't been a citizen in our country for more than a few weeks or by an underage school boy with delusions of grandeur? Surely we can do better than this? This reporter certainly believes so._

The report then continued to call Harry a frightened little boy that wished to live up to his parents love and sacrifice and that he was doing all of this in order to grab more attention for himself.

Percy read it all, and he felt angry. Very very angry. "That bitch!" Percy cursed.

Harry looked equally pissed off, "I never said any of these things! She's lying!"

Percy looked around and slowly felt all eyes turn to them. They were glaring at him, they believed what she wrote, that he didn't deserve to be a champion.

"What did I ever do to her?" Percy asked with a growl, "I didn't even speak to the bitch!"

"I think that's why she got angry," Susan supplied.

Percy gave the paper to Hermione, "here, keep it. I suddenly lost all interest in reading."

The table became silent after that as they all ate breakfast while avoiding the glares everyone was sending them. Even the Hufflepuff table seemed unsure of what to do or say as they simply avoided Percy's eyes completely.

After finishing his meal Percy excused himself and quickly walked up to The Forest. After making sure no one was around he entered his haven and got to work. He quickly carved the next batch of quickly quills and then continued to check up on the Felix Felicis. The full moon was tonight, and according to the recipe Percy had to heat the potion up underneath the light of the full moon. Guess that means his night was full.

Percy then checked up on the map, it was honestly not going anywhere fast. It just got more and more complicated as time went on. Percy had effectively given up on the project, but he made sure just to look it over once in awhile just to tugg out a new idea once in awhile.

The demigod then went to his latest project, using his feathers to create a flying cape. Like Superman! Percy wanted to fly as a human, the only way he could do that was by partially transforming, which he can't do in public unless he wanted people to start calling him a fallen angel.

The properties of a pegasus feather allowed for flight. Percy at first wanted to turn it into a potion and use it to gain flight. But anything he would make would only grant him temporary flight and would probably wear off in about an hour. He could have used it for a ritual, but he wasn't nearly competent enough in that branch of magic to even attempt such a thing. That left only one option, using runes.

This was incredibly difficult of course. Percy didn't even know where to begin. But over the past week he got an idea while Flitwick was lecturing about flying carpets and their properties. Percy realised like his hoverboard he could make something with the feathers that could fly, except he can't use a board or a carpet, he didn't have that many feathers, it had to be only for a single person. So Percy decided to make a cape.

Percy had Fred and George smuggle in two capes for him from Hogsmeade, they would usually charge money for things like this, but they didn't have a choice, after all Percy did win their little bet by becoming triwizard champion.

Percy had insisted the caps be blue or black, but the two couldn't resist getting a little prank in so instead the capes they bought were Gryffindor red and gold. Percy was pissed, but the twins refused to get him any other colour. And since Percy didn't want to fly all the way to Hogsmeade just for a stupid cape he relented and decided to use what he had.

The first thing Percy did was carve runes into the stem of his jet black black feathers. They were control runes that would be linked to the cape. Percy then stitched the feather into the gold cape while carefully writing runes from the steam of the feather to the collar of the cape. This would allow the wearer to control all the feathers via mental thoughts while wearing the cape as all the feathers were connected via these rune chains.

It took Percy the entire week to come up with this. He had spent most of his free time drawing this down. Even in class the teachers almost caught him several times working on the runes instead of paying attention, luckily it seemed being champion allowed one a little leeway in class.

Percy did nothing else that weekend other than work on his cloak and his potions. He didn't feel like talking to anyone and he most certainly didn't want people talking to him about not being British enough to represent Hogwarts.

When he did go out of The Forest for food people kept glaring at him, whispering when they thought he couldn't hear them. His friends kept telling him to ignore it, but he couldn't. He needed to do something, a plan to win back their confidence.

But Percy's wasn't that devious, or patient. So he choose to stick to what he was good at, being unapologetically blunt.

Monday morning Percy walked into the Great hall, they all noticed him enter, but none of them said or did a thing.

He smiled and quickly applied the sonorus charm on himself, "may I have your attention please!" the hall turned to Percy, most looked hatefully at him with envy or pure unfiltered anger, the Hufflepuff however looked concerned, unlike the rest of the school they didn't give a damn that he wasn't british. It was then when Percy realised he picked the right house.

"Now let's address the giant white elephant in the room," Percy began, "you all believe the article that bit -" Percy stopped as Sprout coughed and raised her eyebrows dangerously, "-that woman Rita Skeeter wrote about me being an American and not being good enough to represent Hogwarts. But you see….if I'm not good enough, what does that make you idiots?"

The school gasped as they blinked in wonder at Percy's blatant insult. They weren't expecting that. The Slytherin's looked furious, the Gryffindors embarrassed while the Ravenclaws seemed to have opted for a look of anger hidden behind a mask of neutrality.

Percy laughed, "what? Did you expect me to beg for forgiveness and ask for a chance to prove myself? Get bent, I didn't bribe the Goblet, it choose me over all of you. Meaning if I suck, you suck worse. So get over yourself, don't use Rita's article to hate me, have the guts to do it because you're jealous. But I understand if you aren't brave enough to do that, after all that's why I'm the champion, an immigrant from America, and not one of you."

Percy canceled the sonorus charm and walked up to the Hufflepuff table and sat don between Gordon and Heather. He filled his plate up with food and looked around to see them all staring at him. "What?" Percy asked, and they slowly started to laugh.

"That's one way to do it," Juan commented causing everyone to laugh louder. Percy smiled, he definitely picked the right house.

The week went slowly for Percy, the classes were a bit boring, but he managed to pull through. He spent most of his free periods at The Forest working on his cape and potion or with Fleur, if they happened to have the same period free.

On Wednesday Percy sat down with Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. As Percy ate his plate of toast he spoke, "so what happened to Susan?"

"Nothing, I told her to go sit with her friends," Harry replied with a shrug.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "why? Getting tired of her?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "hardly. I just didn't want her spending too much time away from her friends. It's not fair that she has to sit with us every morning just to make me feel good."

"Did you tell her that? Because she looks kind of worried," Percy motioned to the Hufflepuff table where Susan kept giving Harry nervous glances. When their eyes meet she gave a nervous smile and a wave which Harry copied.

"Wait, why is she worried?"

Hermione sighed, "oh for God's sake Harry! She probably thinks you are mad at her!"

"What?! That's stupid!"

"Not in the mind of a love sick idiot it isn't," Percy chuckled, "she's probably thinking just that along with a dozen other things."

"B-but I didn't mean it!" Harry yelled out frantically as he looked over to Susan's table in concern. She looked sad, she had her head hung, not even joining in with her friends.

"Doesn't matter, remember what I said about lovesick idiots?" Percy chuckled as he sipped his morning tea, "you want my advice? Go to her and tell her you're sorry."

Harry didn't waste a second as he jumped out off his seat and ran to the Hufflepuff table. Susan saw him coming and looked concerned, instead of saying anything though Harry just sat down and began to talk with her. Before long Susan let out a hearty laugh that seemed to make Harry let out a sigh of relief.

Percy chuckled as he and Hermione returned to their meal, "what would he do without me."

"You certainly seem to know what to do when it comes to dating," Hermione said as she took out a giant tome, "personal experience?"

Percy chuckled, "dear Gods no, I have never been on a date in my life. In fact the only thing that would even come close is the day I spent in Hogsmeade with you."

Hermione blushed, "m-me?"

Percy nodded, "yeah."

"Then how are you so good at giving Harry advice?"

"Well I'm good at understanding people, so maybe that's it," Percy shrugged, "plus Harry and I are somewhat similar, I know what he would do and I know how people would react, because believe me they have reacted the same way to me."

Hermione nodded, "you are a strange man Percy Jackson," Percy chuckled and simply nodded. Hermione began to read while Percy focused on finishing up his breakfast. Just then the morning owls came in and a small white bird dived down and landed in front of Percy with a letter.

Percy feed it a piece of bacon as a treat and untied the letter letting the owl fly away freely. He saw his name written in the front in Hecate's handwriting, he quickly opened the letter and began to read;

 _Dear nephew,_

 _YOU ARE FUCKING AWESOME! You should those British tossers who's boss! Congrats on getting selected for the tournament kiddo! Sorry I haven't written to you sooner, you know how Gods are, we always have some world ending event to take care off. In this case Apollo lost his lyre and started a little fight with Hermes, who he thought stoel it. I was kind of pulled into it as an impartial judge, thought between you and me Apollo's kind of a douche. Anyway long story short we found the stupid thing, seems Artemis had hidden it away as punishment for Apollo flirting with one of her Hunters._

 _Now back to you, I hope you are excited for this as much as I am! You get to show off your stuff! Oh and maybe if you want you can even use this as a way to advertise your stuff! Show off a little using your new toys! It will bring huge amounts of brand recognition! Hehe, money!_

 _Right back to the life threatening tasks. Want my advice? Stick to what you are good at and you'll be fine. Try not to show off your demigod powers though, don't want those wizards getting suspicious._

 _Also I read that article Skeeter wrote about you. I didn't like it one bit. She attacked you, my favorite disciple! That bitch doesn't deserve to live! But I know how you get with things like this, probably want to handle it yourself or something. But I am going to give you one piece of advice, be merciless, people like Rita are a snake in the grass, you need to kill them fast or break their teeth._

 _Anyway enough about you, what about Harry?! My poor baby! He got his cute pinchable butt into trouble again didn't he?! Why can't he get a break?! At this rate he'll probably die before he becomes 17 when I can legally bed him without being called a pedophile. Sigh. Listen up Percy you better look out for him okay? I know I don't have to say this, but by the Gods that boy is too cute to let die! If you let him get killed I will banish you into Antarctica!_

 _Anyway good luck with the tasks, I'll be rooting for you! The first task in on the 24th right? Well I'll be in Hogwarts in the stands cheering you on! Look for me okay?!_

 _Say hello to Harry for me! And give his bum a pinch for me!_

 _Your ever so loving aunt,_

 _Hecate_

Percy couldn't help as a smile came on his face the more and more he read. He carefully folded the letter and put it away, he could always count on her to make him mood happier. He had actually become a littler nervous about the upcoming tasks, he just didn't show it out. The first task was in a week's time, and he had no idea what he was going to do. But like Hecate said, he would stick to what he did best, act awsome.

"Something good?" Hermione asked.

Percy nodded, "yeah, it was from my aunt, apparently she is very proud. She wants me to kick but and take names. She also told me to keep an eye on Harry, make sure he doesn't die or something."

"Your aunt knows Harry well?"

Percy looked up and smirked, 'pranking time', "oh yes, they know each other very well. In fact over the summer I caught Harry sneaking out of my aunt's room several times at night. His hair was a mess and his shirt was often missing buttons. Make of that what you will."

Hermione's went wide with shock, "what?!"

Percy got up and ran, "got to go! Bye!"

"Percy Jackson get back here!" Hermione yelled as she she got up.

"Hermione what happened?" Harry asked as he came back and picked up his school bag, "is everything alright?"

Hermione looked at Harry concerned face and slowly she became red. She was unable to meet his eyes for the entire day. Poor Harry was left confused, Hermione refused to even talk about what made her act that way, no matter how many times he asked.

Percy spent that day in class. But by the next day he started to get nervous again. He couldn't even eat properly in the morning. The mystery of the first task was getting to him, hard, he couldn't focus on anything. He told his friends to inform his class teacher that he would be skipping that day to train for the first task and promptly made himself scarce.

After a quick and light breakfast Percy immediately went to the Forest and continued working on a strategy to win. Hecate had been right to suggest he show off using his toys, which is right now the one advantage he had over everyone else.

He had a box of potions he could use, strengthening potion, dream away potion, grand pepperup potion, invisibility potion and even a few more he kept just in case. If he could use them to brew himself out of the jam it would be great.

He also had his hoverboard, if needed he could use it to fly away quickly, though it is somewhat slow. That was why Percy was working on it's replacement, the pegasus feather cape, it would be faster, more agile and would look super cool! The colour had grown on Percy, though he would never admit that to Fred and George.

Percy also had one more important toy in hand, his watch, which Hecate had charmed to turn into a sheild able to withstand a blast from Zeus himself. If that couldn't protect him from whatever he had to face than nothing can!

Percy returned to preparing the cape, he finished sewing the fathers into the golden cape and finished carving the runes in as well. He then flipped it around and proceeded to stitch the second red cape over the gold one, sealing the feathers between the two capes. This way to the outside view it looked like a simple thick double layered cape with red on the outside and gold on the inside.

After he was done with that Percy casted every single charm he could think off in order to boost the capes defense and durability. He made it so that it was tear proof, fire proof and very hard to destroy by mortal means. Magic would still do a number on it thought, maybe he could Hecate to look it over for him later.

Percy also applied a semi sticking charm on the top neck pieces so that instead of having to tie it around his neck and risk having it ripped off him mid flight it would instead be stuck onto whatever he was wearing, unless he himself removed it.

When Percy was finally done he took a step back and smiled at his new creation. He held the cape in his hands and raised it into the air. He then let go of the cape, instead of falling it levitated on the spot, swaying gently in front of Percy.

Kelly whined, she didn't look happy. Percy turned to her and smiled, "it's okay Kelly, I know what I'm doing." The mini veela still didn't look happy but she nodded regardless.

The demigod took the cape and wrapped it around himself, he felt the rune he carved into it heat up as it connected to him mentally. Percy closed his eyes and gave out a single command, 'up!'

The cape billowed, and then suddenly it shot him upward. "AWWW!" Percy yelled ripped through the air like a bullet going straight up into the sky light, "stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

KRASH!

Percy's head went through the cieling light as he soared into the air above, "STTTOOOOOOPP!" Percy yelled as suddenly the cape jerked to a halt. Percy started to pant as he shock the glass out off his head. He looked down and found his hogwarts robes sheared into pieces thanks to the glass.

Percy sighed, 'down, slowly this time,' the caps then suddenly flew down, Percy kept calm, he mentally told himself over and over again to go slowly, and just as he was about to hit the floor the cape slowed down and Percy was able to land on his feet.

Kelly cried out as she ran to him and pulled on his robes. Percy sighed, "guess you were right to worry huh Kelly?" He picked the mini veela up and patted her, "I'm sorry, guess I was just too excited."

Percy took out his wand and repaired the damaged skylight. He also repaired his robes, and once everything returned to normal he took off his cape and threw it to the side. The cape levitated in the corner as Percy quickly packed up all his stuff and walked away to the Great Hall, walking through the fifth floor entrance this time, he had enough flying for the day.

Percy sat down at the Hufflepuff table with Gordon to his left and Fleur to his right. He groaned as he put his head down. Gordon chuckled, "what's wrong buddy? You look like shit."

"I was preparing for the first task," Percy groaned.

"You know what it is?" Fleur asked surprised.

"No, and that's the worst part," Percy growled, "if I knew what I was going to face I can plan for it, but now...I'm thinking the best thing to do is be prepared for everything."

"Where were you all day anyway?" Heather asked, "we told the professors you were preparing but they didn't really look happy."

"Yeah well I don't give a fuck what they think," Percy spat, "I never realised how much is riding on this stupid thing! ARGH!" Percy smashed his head on the table letting out a low groan.

Fleur chuckled, "see, I told you it wasn't a game."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, guess you were right. Here, have a prize," Percy took a slice of lemon pie and put it in front of Fleur.

"Really? Is this all I get? I expected more," Fleur huffed playfully as she smiled and began eating the pie.

"Huff, veela," Percy rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You know what Percy you sound like you need to relax, you are wide up tighter than a clock," Gordan spoke up, "you need a break mate."

"Hm...sounds nice," Percy agreed, "what did you have in mind?"

"Well we have a Hogsmeade trip coming up, what do you think?"

Percy shrugged, "sounds good," he turned to Fleur, "hey Fleur, you want in on this?"

"Well like you zaid I too am realizing the zeriouznezz of thiz tournament, and not knowing what I am to face iz very...ztrezzful. I 'ave 'eard many good thingz coming out of 'Ogzmeade, perhapz we can take our mindz of thiz tournament by zpending a day there." Fluer said nodding as she finished her lemon pie.

"Oh that zoundz lovely!" Camille spoke up, she turned to Hugo, "we are going there thiz weekend too, perhapz we can all go together?"

Heather shrugged, "hell the more the merrier."

"Maybe I'll invite Fred and George as well," Percy said as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, which he had to admit was starting to grow on him, "if we need a laugh then they are definitely the ones to help."

The others agreed as Percy began to chug down his drink. Suddenly his eyes went wide as he stopped, "what the hell?!"

"What's wrong?" Juan asked.

"This tastes weird," Percy pointed at his drink, "like...like ivy and….oh fuck," Percy's mind went into overdrive as he listed all the ingredients he was tasting in the drink. The sweet juice masked several of them, but a few did stick out, like motherwort, a particularly sweet root that was used to create potions to help with women's periods, it was a highly feminine product and that plus the other ingredients Percy tasted gave him an example of what was about to happen.

His hair began to grow longer ending near his lower back. It was smooth like a waterfall of black silk. His eyes grew bigger, his lashes longer. His finger became thinner, more delicate, his frame reduced in size and his face grew more delicate.

Percy felt his chest change as suddenly to large masses of flesh grew out, his back carried the weight of the size 'D' breasts growing out of her as the demigoddess looked down in horror.

"No...no no no!" Percy felt his groin finding a particular male appendage missing, she gasped, "no!"

"Woah," Juan gasped as they all watched Percy Jackson transform into a drop dead gorgeous woman.

"What the Hades is going on?!" Percy conjured a mirror and looked at it gasping at what she saw. She was beautiful, like daughter of Aphrodite beautiful. She looked down at her breasts and gawked, "why are they so big?!"

"Genetics?" came Gordan's dumb answer as his eyes were glued to said mammaries. As were the rest of them, the men looking in want while the girls sewed in jealousy.

Percy got up immediately and realised his pants felt tighter. He looked down and found his hips had gotten wider and his ass had gotten bigger as well.

"Mate, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm in love," Juan said with an open jaw.

"Perzy, you make me feel jealouz," Fleur whistled looking Percy up and down.

Percy's face grew red, "h-how-what… WEASLEY!" Percy turned around with her wand drawn, the twins jumped off their tables laughing as they ran towards the door.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Percy roared as she sent off stunners out of her wand. The twins jumped to dodge the spells, as they rounded out running to the stairs.

"Accio Weasley twins!" Percy roared sending as much magic as she could into the spell. The twins suddenly came flying back into the great hall. Percy grinned as she banished them into the wall knocking them to their knees.

The twins rubbed their faces, "that hurt."

"Well it's going to get a lot worse," growled Percy as she stood over them cracking her knuckles, "now then, let's see how much pain you two can stand yeah?"

"Wait!" one twin cried out holding up his hands, "before you kill us! Can we just say one thing?"

Percy raise an eyebrow, "what?"

"Now Harry!" the other cried out.

Percy's eyes widened as she turned around, just in time to see a pink beam hit her in the gut. Suddenly her hogwarts uniform changed, gone was the tight fitting jeans and shirt that was being stretched to the seems by her breasts.

Instead Percy now stood in a very fetching red evening dress that reached her toes, with a slit on her left side showing off her leg. Her hair and makeup were done and now standing before them was nothing short of a woman who Aphrodite herself would raise an eyebrow at.

Harry stood before Percy, his mischievous smile gone replaced with a look of pure awe. He looked Percy over, "mate….you're hot."

Percy looked down, the red dress highlighted off her cleavage, pushing them up, even Fred and George, now on their feet, stood in awe.

"We didn't expect-"

"-You to look so hot!"

Percy stood stunned, she blinked several time, her brain slowly reworking itself and then she met Harry's eyes and growled, "you're going to die."

Harry gulped, "h-hey Percy, it was all a joke mate! Don't take it too seriously!"

Percy lifted his wand and suddenly Harry couldn't move, she turned it on Fred and George and stunned them as well. She brought the three pranksters together and glared at them, she flicked her wand and suddenly their pants and shirt disappeared.

"Shit!" Fred and George cried out.

"Fred, George, let's see if you two really are that close," Percy made them face each other before applying a permanent sticking charm and sticking them together. She stuck them onto the wall a good twenty feet off the ground.

When she was done Percy turned to Harry who looked like he was really regretting his life choices at the moment. The demigoddess growled, "I'm going to get you for this."

And the Gryffindor had the audacity to smile, "well, for what it's worth you're really beautiful."

Percy growled as she flicked her wand sticking Harry to the wall before stamping out of the Great Hall. Everyone blinked in surprise as suddenly Cedric called out, "did someone take a picture of him in that dress?"

"I did!" came the small cry of Colin Creevey, a third year Gryffindor. Suddenly Percy walked back in and summoned Colin's camera out of his hand before smashing it under her heels and setting it on fire.

She then left growling about finding a cure. Everyone looked disappointed before Colin took out a film roll and smiled, "I still have the negatives."

Everyone quickly began asking the young boy for copies, the boy's especially, who really did have mixed feeling about the whole thing, Percy's female form was too sexy enough for them to forget she was actually a he.

Harry grinned as he turned to Fred and George, "worth it."

They nodded, "totally."

* * *

 **There we go, next chapter all nice and wrapped up for you guys. Enjoy.**


	20. Chapter 20

On Saturday Percy woke up earlier than usual. He got ready and quickly put on a simple blue shirt and jeans. He wore his trademark blue hoodie and walked out of the common room with his hoverboard shrunken and tucked into his pockets.

Percy went outside and flew around on his board for a while. The morning sun looked so beautiful hidden behind the foggy November air. Winter was coming soon, luckily Percy would be able to handle the biting cold of Scotland thanks to the curse of Achilles.

After flying around for a bit he went into Great Hall for breakfast. People looked at him and giggled, Percy rolled his eyes grumbling. Photos of him in that dress had gotten around, it seems almost all the boys had them, for...hand to hand practise. And even a few girls, but mostly so that they can shoot spells at them to let loose pent up anger.

Apparently Percy's female figure was quite a hit with Hogwarts, Fleur herself admitted she felt a little insecure seeing him in that dress, which was an achievement considering she was a veela.

Heather had told him some of the girls hated his guts for being such a knockout, apparently being beautiful without even trying was something that made them envious of him, and it also sucked that he looked handsome as a guy as well.

George and Fred avoided him best they could, after all he did swear to destroy them, and destroy them he would. Even Harry was on his shit list, and Percy would be sure to make that one extra painful.

Just as he was about to eat the morning owls came down with their letters. A normal looking barn owl swooped down and landed in front of him. There were two letters attached to it, Percy removed them and passed a plate of bacon for the bird.

Percy looked over the letters and found that they were pink with a woman's scent on them, he recognized the handwriting immediately, one was from Amanda and the other from Chanel. Percy looked around, it was still pretty early in the morning, none of his friends or years mates were even up yet, so he decided to read the letters.

 _Dear Pudding,_

 _Congratulations on becoming champion of Hogwarts! You did it! Just like you said you would! We are all so very impressed! And we read what those papers said about you Percy, that nasty bitch! Catherine was furious when she read it! Though we mostly believe it was because Beauxbatons didn't get half the attention Hogwarts did. But rest assured we are all on your side, you deserve this Percy, don't let anyone tell you different!_

 _On the side note Ula's mood swings have been getting worse, we really think you knocked her up good Percy! Better be careful baby daddy!_

 _Anyway I'm sure you are all excited and scared, don't worry, you'll do fine! We all believe in you! After all you are the guy who shagged five veela! That should earn you an eternal glory at least!_

 _See you soon!_

 _Amanda!_

 _Catherine_

 _Chanel_

 _Ula_

 _Ebele_

Percy smiled at the letter, it was classic Amanda, he was excited to see them again. He reread the letter a couple of times before he put it away and picked up the one Chanel said to him.

Percy sighed, 'what are we? She likes me, and I think she's okay, but….what about Fleur? Does Fleur like me? Do I like her? Should I tell Chanel about this? Would that hurt her feelings?'

Percy felt a headache coming, it was his third one he had over Fleur! Girls were such a pain. Maybe he should have just stayed a woman-NO! Bad Percy! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

Percy sighed, but even he had to admit, he was gorgeous as a woman. He took a deep breath and opened Chanel's letter reading it.

 _Dear Pudding,_

 _I was happy to get your response, your days in Hogwarts seem nice compared to my days on the road. But I can't complain, I just spent the past few weeks touring Germany, lovely place by the way, you should see for yourself._

 _Anyway I read about what the Prophet said about you, Rita Skeeter, that bitch! You are amazing Percy Jackson, and don't you forget it! Go out there and show the people what you are made off! Got that?! Good!_

 _I hope to see you soon again, it's nice to know you have friends in school that will stand by your side._

 _Also this Fleur girl you write about, I looked into her. Catherine tells me she is a nice girl, seems you picked another veela huh Percy? Well this does make things complicated, so if you want to stop….whatever this is, then I won't make it an issue._

 _With Love,_

 _Chanel Brown_

 _P.S. I left you a little something in the letter, and if you want more I suggest your next letter to me has a little something too, this is a two way street you know._

Percy blushed, he grabbed the envelope and carefully looked inside seeing another picture of Chanel and a very loose robe. Her hair looked wet as she bite her lips, slowly lowering her robes. Percy immediately shoved both the letters and the picture into his mokeskin bag, no way in Hades he's ever letting those out of his sight!

Percy returned to his meal, but he found his head even more cluttered. Did he like Chanel in that way? Did Fleur like him, would he have to chose between them? And what the Hades did Chanel mean when she said he had to give her something too?!

The idea of cutting his relationship with Chanel was too hard, she didn't deserve that, plus he wasn't even sure he liked Fleur in that way. Percy groaned as he bangged his head repeadtly on the table, 'fuck my life.'

"Well someone isn't having a nice time," Juan and the other's walked up to Percy wearing their casual clothes.

"What happened Percy? You look stressed," Gordan said as they all sat down around him picking up their breakfast.

"I don't know what to do! Ah! Girls are so complicated!" Percy sighed.

"Let me guess, it's about Fleur hun?" Michael rolled his eyes

Percy nodded and turned to his friends, "you guys have to help me. I don't know what we are!"

"Aren't you taking this a little too seriously Percy?" Miguel suggested, "I mean it's not you and Fleur are dating or something."

"As usual Miguel, your innocence is quite cute, but wrong, oh so wrong," Juan huffed as he pulled Percy close, "you stick to your books Miggy, and let me tell our champion here how to woo the lady, after all let's admit, I am the one who had the most experience dating yes?"

The other boys grumbled but nodded in agreement. Percy sighed, "fine, I know I'm going to regret this, but please Juan, tell me what I should do."

The french born boy smiled, "now, first things first, we are all going out together, yes, but you can turn this around. If you can get her alone then you-"

"Ah actually I don't know if I even want her as my girlfriend," Percy clarified.

"What?! Why not?! She's a smoking hot veela!" Michael yelled out.

"A french veela!" Juan added, "why wouldn't want that?!"

Percy sighed, 'because I can get a veela whenever I want?', but obviously he couldn't say that. Percy thought for a moment before he began, "well….there's this other girl."

The boys all blinked. "Percy, what type of girl is so amazing that you would say no to a french veela?" Gordan asked.

Percy sighed, "she's...she's special. She and I go back, and though we aren't super close we do exchange letters a lot, and honestly….I don't really know where she and I stand."

"Is she hot?" Miguel asked.

"Very," Percy smiled.

"Hotter than Fleur?!" Michael hissed.

Percy sighed, "...kind off."

"Get out of here!" Juan gasped, "okay fine, new plan! You get in good with Fluer, when this girl..."

"Chanel," Percy supplied.

"Wow, even her name sounds hot, okay, so when Chanel comes you be with her, but don't let Fleur see, after she leaves you get back with Fleur and keep Chanel on the side! Simple as that!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "great plan dude, except one tiny thing."

"And what's that?"

"That would be emotional manipulation," Percy sighed, "I don't think it would be fair to ether girl if I tried to keep both of them. Plus I don't really think I'm that good a charmer to try something like that."

"Oh come off it Percy! You have the chance to be with two girls! Every guys dream! At least try to go for it, what's the worst that can happen?"

"I loose them both?"

"Details," Juan shrugged.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "hey Juan, of all the dates you went on, how many of those women called you back?"

"Ah…..two?"

"Right….well then i'm definitely not listening to you then," Percy huffed, "maybe I should just come clean to Fleur, tell her I like her but not like that."

"Are you sure?" Gordan asked, "because you don't sound sure."

"I...I'm not," Percy sighed, "I don't know what I have with Channel, whether it's just flirting or something more and I'm not even sure if Fleur likes me that way. I don't know what to do!"

"Oh boo hoo, 'I have two women who love me, whatever will I do?!'," Michael snorted, "shut up Yankee, some of us have the exact opposite problem for your information. So shut up and eat your breakfast."

Percy and the others chuckled at Michael but quickly started to eat. After breakfast Percy went out with his board and spent his time flying around some more to clear his head.

At ten he and the other Hufflepuff found themselves waiting by the main entrance. Fred, George and their dates soon arrived, avoiding Percy as best as they could, and a little while after that so did the Beauxbatons students.

For the first time they were all wearing something other than their school robes. Camille and Hugo wore muggle clothes while Anna and Peter, another Beauxbaton couple, wore robes. They meet up with the Hufflepuff students and began to move towards the carriages. Percy however was waiting for someone, and when they all left, he found her.

Fleur wore a set of jeans that were form fitting with a puffy purple jacket. She had her hair braided back, she smelt like lavender, and when she made eye contact with Percy he couldn't help smiling.

"Wow, you look hot as Hades, but you already knew that," Percy shrugged.

Fleur chuckled, "well you are a c'armer."

"Shall we," Percy pointed to the last carriage.

Fleur smiled, "pleaze." They quickly entered the carriage alone and found themselves flying through the air towards the small town nearby. Fleur smiled as she saw the sky pass by. The carriage was small, and their knees kept touching, Fleur however made no move to change her position.

They landed quickly, Percy helped Fleur out as they began walking through Hogsmeade. The others were already waiting for them near the outskirts of the village. Michael and the other sixth year boys saw Percy step out with Fleur and grinned mischievously. Percy glared and ignored their snickers.

"Alright gang what's the plan?!" Gordan asked with a grin, "zonkos?! Oh I know, let's go to Honeydukes and get some chocolate! I'm hungry as hell!"

"I wiz' for zome zugar quills," Hugo nodded, he put his hand around Camille and smled, "what do you zay?"

Camille smiled, "let's go mon amour."

Fleur rolled her eyes as she faked gagged at the happy couple. Percy chuckled. The group moved as one towards Honeydukes as Percy and Fleur pulled to the back.

"So you don't like romantic gestures huh?" Percy asked Fleur.

"It'z not that, I just don't….I don't care for the way they act in public. If you are 'appy then that'z fine, but there'z no need to zhow uz your 'appinezz."

"I get that, I suppose," Percy nodded, "so you're saying if you get a boyfriend you wouldn't act like that?"

Fleur's eyes widened as she looked at Percy with surprised eyes. She cleared her throat, "well I zuppose if I waz to date zomeone, I wouldn't mind doing thingz like that. T'ough we would be civilized about it."

"You know what I think Fleur?" Percy smiled, "I think you are just a big soft romantic and I think you just don't like them acting that way because you don't have someone to act like that with."

Fleur huffed as she glared at Percy, "no true."

Percy chuckled. Fleur puffed her cheeks in anger, but Percy laughed even harder. He didn't understand why, but he didn't want to share her with all these people. He wanted her alone, with him.

Percy leaned towards Fleur and whispered, "hey, want to ditch these guys and go on our own?"

Fleur looked surprised for a second, before she smiled, "yez, zoundz fun." The two then carefully moved away from their group and walked into a different part of town all together.

Percy took her first to the potions store where he stocked up on various ingredients, he didn't know what he was going to do, but according to Bagman it was going to be a test of courage, so a few courage elixirs would be advised.

Fleur whistled as she saw Percy fly through the shelves of the potion store grabbing everything he needed without a moment's hesitation, "w'at are you planning on making Perzy?"

"Anything that I can use," Percy shrugged, "courage elixir, maybe something to improve my hand eye coordination, you know, just the basics."

"Amazing," Fleur nodded impressed, "your potionz zkillz muzt be zomething to be revired."

"It is, kind off," Percy chuckled, "if you want I can make you an extra courage elixir, you know just in case."

Fleur nodded slowly, "yez, that would 'elp," she turned away looking at a random ingredient, sighing sadly.

Percy groaned, 'shit, guess even she's a little down about this whole tournament thing,' Percy knew what he had to do. He looked around and found a bottle of rat tails and a greener Warlock's fang. The demigod smirked, 'perfect.' He grabbed the items and billed them all.

After paying the man they walked out and Percy stopped to the side, he then took out a rat tail and greener fang and began to rubbing them together. Fleur raised an eyebrow, "what are you doing?"

Percy looked up and grinned, "this," he thrusted his hands forward and out of the rat tail a green spark flew out. Fleur jumped in surprise as few on her back, the sparks kept coming and coming, red, blue, green, purple.

When they finally stopped Percy put away the used ingredients and chuckled, "greener fangs have a very explosive nature, rub that together with a rat tail and you can generate a small spark that can be blasted out of the tail. It's not really useful, but it is pretty."

Percy helped Fleur up, "sorry if I scared you."

The french veela smiled, "t'at waz amazing! You did t'at wit' a rat tail and a fang?!"

Percy laughed, "if you think that's impressive you should see what I can do with a Abraxan feather."

Fleur blinked, "what do you mean? Why are you zo curiouz about the Abraxan?"

The demigod shrugged, "not important. Look I'm sorry I kept bringing up the stupid tournament, this is supposed to be our day off and you and I both wanted to time away from that, right?"

Fleur sighed, "yez, I wanted time away from that zchool and my carriage. When I'm in the carriage I am forced by my 'eadmistress to ztudy, 'prepare for everything!' zhe zcreamz, and I just want to zcream at 'er back!"

Percy nodded, "well relax, today we forget about the tournament, let's just have fun."

The french veela smiled, "agreed. Now, what elze do you have planned for uz today?"

"Well honestly I'm horrible at planning things, I'm more of a 'live in the moment' kind of guy. So let's see, what can two extremely smart and beautiful magical people do in a magical town? Hum...how about," Percy reached into his pocket and took out his shrunken hoverboard, "what do you say? Fancy a spine?"

Fleur blinked, "you broug't t'at wit' you?"

Percy shrugged, "yeah, figured if I would need it if do something stupid and you start chasing me in your avian form."

Fleur chuckled, "you were counting on you doing zomething ztupid."

The demigod shrugged, "I'm not the best at, ah,...knowing my limits. Somehow the moment I open my mouth people get offended, it's like they hate the sound of my voice or something."

"Maybe it'z more what you zay then 'ow you zay it," the french veela giggled. Percy smiled, they began walking around in a random direction as Percy continued.

"Yeah, maybe. Honestly Fleur I'm not really good at the whole….well, the whole dating thing," Percy sighed, "to tell you this is the first time I've gone on a real date with a girl."

Fleur blinked in surprise, "wait, really?!"

Percy nodded, "yeah. Why do you look so surprised?"

"Well it's just you...well you are very 'andzome, zo I thought-"

Percy laughed, "yeah no, sorry but I'm not really all that popular with the ladies. In fact the first time I kissed a girl was a few months ago, and a lot of alcohol was involved. So yeah, I have next to 0 experience with girls."

"I'm zurprized," Fleur said honestly, "you are very nize Perzy, but you 'aven't found anyone yet?"

Percy sighed, "no, not yet. Well….there was the girl, we have been keeping in touch, but she's always traveling and it's a pain to actually meet up. I don't really think we are boyfriend girlfriend though."

"Ah I zee, friendz with benefitz t'en."

Percy's face turned red, "ah, in a way, I suppose."

"Well then t'at'z good," Fleur smirked as she held her head up high.

"Why?"

The french veela wrapped her arms around Percy right hand and pulled him close to her. She grinned, "because now I 'ave you all to myzelf." Percy looked down and smiled, they chuckled as continued to walk around the town, talking about their lives and the things going on with them.

Around noon time Percy and Fleur got hungry so they headed to the Three Broomsticks. They entered the inn and found it very active, there were a lot of people around. Percy was about to suggest the go back to the castle for lunch when he spotted Gordan waving to him from a booth on the right.

"Hey guys," Percy said with a narrowed eyes as his friends snickered at him and Fleur holding hands.

" _Where were you two Fleur? We were worried!_ " Camille spoke up.

" _We turned around and you two were gone!_ " Anna shirked as she moved to the side allowing Fleur and Percy to sit next to her and Peter.

" _You didn't have to worry, we just wanted to spend some time alone that's all,_ " Fleur said with a smile.

" _So when's the wedding?_ " Hugo asked with a smirk causing the other Beauxbatons students to laugh and Flair to glare.

"In June, we were hoping for a spring wedding but the tournament and all that I don't think we would have the time," Percy smiled back.

The others had their mouths opened as they stared at a blushing Fleur and a smirking Percy. They quickly stopped teasing them and moved on.

The food was food and the ambience was warm and inviting. The people were good enough, and there was a song playing on the wireless that Percy had heard a few times before in the Hufflepuff dorms.

"Hey do guys know what this song is?" Percy asked pointing at the wizarding radio, "it's on a lot these days."

"It's called 'Magical Force' by the Weird Sisters," Heather informed him, "surely you know about them right?"

Percy shrugged, "I know of them, but I ain't really like a hardcore fan or anything. But," Percy smiled at the lyrics, "this song seems nice enough."

"Did you all hear about the flying horse thing?" Gordan began.

Immediately Percy spat out his water and coughed. "Are you okay Perzy?" Fleur asked rubbing his back.

"F-fine, just went up the wrong pipe," Percy coughed.

"Right, anway, remember that flying shadow the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors saw around their towers at night?" Gordan asked, "well one of them says she got a picture!"

"What?!" Percy yelled out, "who?!"

"Carrie Launcher," George supplied, "we saw the photo though, not worth the paper it is printed on."

"Yeah, it's like a giant black smudge of ink!" Fred spat out, "conned us out of our last galleon!"

"I'm zorry, but what are you talking about?" Fleur asked in surprise.

"Well you see Fleur a few days before you all came something amazing happened," Juan explained, "the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor students swore they saw a flying horse flying around their towers! And it happened again and again!"

"Really?! That'z amazing," Camille gasped, "what type of flying horse waz it? A Theztral? Oh, waz it a Aethonan?"

"No, none of those things," Heather continued, "it was a winged horse, and actually winged flying horse!"

"You mean a pegazuz?! But that'z impozzible!" Fleur cried out, "t'ey are just a myt'!"

"Not now they aren't!" Gordan sounded excited, he pointed at the twins, "Fred and George both swore they saw it!"

"We did!" they replied at once.

"We were out late that night with our lovely ladies," George wiggled his eyebrows at Angelina.

"And we saw it fly right by the window!" Fred grinned.

"Did you two see it?" Hugo asked the Gryffindor chasers.

"No, not really," Alicia sighed, "we were….distracted."

"Ya you were," Fred chuckled as he high fived his brother.

"Oh come on Gordan you know these two are a bunch of pranksters," Miguel scoffed.

"Hey!"

"We take offence to that!"

"Why? It's the truth," Percy rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah," George and Fred blinked, "never mind."

"Fine, okay, but what about Lee? He's a joker, but he wouldn't lie about this! And even Cho said she saw it!"

They quickly began to argue back and forth about the legitimacy of the flying horse while Percy did his best to melt into the background, doing his best to not draw attention to himself. But by remaining quiet he did just that.

"Perzy, why 'aven't you zaid anything?" Fleur asked, "I t'oug't t'iz would be zomething you liked."

"Ah, well I mean, it's interesting, but there isn't really proof it exists is there?" Percy shrugged, doing his best to seem casual.

"Then we should try and catch it!" Juan cheered.

"Are you mad?" Percy snorted, "how would you even begin to do something like that?"

"Well….we could use your board!"

"Yeah! We can use that to catch the flying horse!" Heather and the others nodded in agreement.

"Hell no! You aren't using my board for shit!" Percy cried out.

"Come on Percy please! We really need it," Gordan and the others begged.

"No," Percy glared.

"Pleaze Perzy, for me," Fleur said as she ran a finger down Percy's cheeks, turning his face towards her. She pouted her lips, "we really want to zee his horze, won't you lend uz your board?"

Percy looked into Fleur eyes, he leaned forward, "Fleur," he said in a husky voice. The french veela smiled smugly, and then Percy grinned, "no."

"Merde!" Fleur cursed as she huffed and crossed her arms in anger, "why did you 'ave to be immune!"

Percy chuckled, "sorry tweety bird, but you are going to have to do a lot better than that to try and convince me."

" _Well that's amazing,_ " Camille whispered, " _I have never seen anyone do that to her of all people._ "

" _Yeah,_ " Hugo nodded as he did his best to block out Fleur's allur.

"It's okay fleur, if you want you can use my broom," Gordan offered, "you can also have my trunk."

"Yeah, I'll give you my broom too," Juan nodded, both had a glazed over look in their eyes.

Percy rolled his eyes, he smacked them both up the head, "enough you two. You look like a bunch of horny street dogs."

The two shook their heads clear and blushed, putting their heads down in shame. "It's okay you two," Peter explained, "we do the zame a lot. It's difficult to be around Fleur, but worth it," he smiled at the veela who gave an uncomfortable node. Anna on the other hand looked pissed as she hit Peter in the stomach whispering something into his ears.

The group continued to talk more about ways to capture the 'mysterious flying horse'. Percy stayed out of it as best he could, though Fleur did make him promise to help out with the search.

Percy sipped his pumpkin juice, "oh by the way, where's Margaret Kristine? Didn't she want to come?"

"No, she wasn't feeling well," Kristien sighed.

"That's too bad" Percy turned back to his meal, "so tell me, anyone interested in buying some Quick quills? I made a few last week and I haven't really gotten around to selling them yet."

"Iz it one of t'oze fazt writing quillz I 'ave zeen Fleur uzing?" Camille asked.

"Yup!"

"Wait, you made them?!" Peter's jaw dropped, "that is one of the most advanced piece of rune work I have seen!"

"Yeah, and it's all yours for only a galleon."

"A galleon?! That's all?!"

"Ah, no….two galleons?" the group laughed.

"Fine, I'll have one," Peter passed a single galleon across the table, much to Percy's disappointment. Percy took out a quick quill and passed it to Peter.

"Do you always carry around zpare quick quillz w'erever you go?" Fleur asked.

Percy shrugged, "buisness is buisness. Never know when you are going to get a customer."

"Perzy may I 'ave one az well?" Anna asked passing a galleon for a quill. Hugo also bought on along with George, Fred and Alicia.

"Perzy, I forgot my purze, can you just give me one now and I promisz to pay you back later," Camille said giving Percy a cute pout.

The Demigod rolled his eyes, "Camille, I said no to Fleur, what makes you think you can convince me otherwise?"

Camille huffed while the others chuckled. The others began to talk with each other about school and studies. In the corner of his eye Percy spotted Harry, Hermione, Susan and another Hufflepuff girl by the name of Hannah Abbot sitting in one corner of the inn.

Percy was about to wave to them when he saw Hagrid and Moody walk over and speak to Harry. They whispered into his ear and then quickly left, leaving Harry looking surprised and the other girls looking confused.

Percy whistled and Harry looked over. The demigod raised his eyebrow and motioned to Hagrid. Harry nodded, he would tell Percy later.

After a nice lunch they all left the small inn and spent some more time walking around the town. This time Fleur and Percy stayed with the group, mostly because the Beauxbatons students and the Hogwarts students surrounded them on all sides and refused to let them go away.

As they walked around the town Percy noticed several people gathered around the town center, forming a wide circle around, all watching something with interest.

"What do you think's going on?" Juan asked.

"Maybe it'z zome kind of performer?" Camille suggested, "they muzt come 'ere becauze of the tournumnt."

They all quickly walked up to a few wizards standing by one corner and looked at what the men were looking at, and they all gasped in surprise.

Standing near the water fountain in the middle of the town were five beautiful blonde haired women, each worthy to be the daughter of Aphrodite. The Hogwarts student's didn't recognize them, but the Beauxbatons' did, and so did Percy.

"It's Catherine!" Camille cried out causing the five veela cheerleaders to turn towards the group.

Catherine looked over and smiled, " _Camille! So good to see you! Come here!_ "

The Beauxbaton students all ran over, the Hogwarts student's silently followed. The girls all gathered around Catherine as the squealed in joy, the other veela cheerleaders stepping aside politely.

" _What are you doing here?_ " Hugo asked.

" _We came because of the tournament of course,_ " Catherine answered before grabbing Hugo in a headlock giving him a rap on the head, " _and look at you! You've grown so big! I thought you would never be more than a little reed Hugo!_ "

" _Hey get off!_ " Hugo cied as he pulled himself free, " _damn veela._ "

Catherine then turned to Fleur who was smiling at her, " _glad to see you once again sister. How have you been?_ "

" _Well,_ " Fleur smiled before she turned around and grabbed Percy by the hand and pulled him forward, " _guess who I found!_ "

"Percy?!" Catherine gasped, alerting the other veela who now looked over with shock.

"Percy?!" Amanda cried out as she ran forward looking at the greek demigod, "it's you!" she jumped up and threw her arms forward.

Percy moved quickly catching her in his arms. Amanda lips latched onto his as she snogged him hard, Percy was startled and fell on his back, Amanda pushed him into the ground kissing him as her fingers went through his hair.

The Hogwarts students watch in surprise, the twins had a look of envy and awe and Fleur looked horrified.

"Amanda!" Chanel ran up, grabbing the veela by the shoulders and pulled her off of Percy, "act decent! You know you're not supposed to act like this!"

"But it's been so long!" Amanda whined, "I haven't made out with anyone for months!"

"That doesn't mean you have to act like a slut," Catherine scolded her, "and remember what we promised, no moving on Percy until we know what his thoughts are. We all agreed."

Amanda pouted, "yeah...but..."

"No buts!" Chanel and Catherine yelled out.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hugo yelled out what everyone was thinking.

"Do you girls know Percy?" Juan asked with his jaw dropped.

"Yes of course!" Amanda smirked, "in fact I suppose you could say we know each other _really_ well."

"Oh for the love of the Gods Amanda shut up," Ula walked up with Ebele besides her, "you're embarrassing us."

Percy got on his feet and looked around, "this is...what are you girls doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you," Chanel spoke up with a soft smile, "the first task is soon, so we thought we could stay here until we see you then. We didn't think we would see you so soon."

"Yeah, well it's a Hogsmeade weekend," Percy explained with a blush as he rubbed his hair. He turned to Fleur who was stunned silent. Percy sighed, he gestured at Chanel, "this is Chanel Fleur."

The french student blinked in surprise before turning to Chanel and glaring, "I see," she then turned to Amanda, "and what is your relation with Percy?"

Amanda grinned, "same as Chanel's! And Catherine here too! And Ula and Ebele!"

"Actually mine is a little different," Ula chuckled. Percy turned to the greek veela and paused as his eyes landed on her belly.

Percy's mouth gaped open, [U-Ula! You're pregnant!]

[Wow! He finally noticed!] Ebele chuckled, [congratulations papa!]

[W-what?!] Percy yelled in horror.

[Didn't Amanda tell you?] Ula asked raising an eyebrow as she patted her pregnant belly, [I'm expecting it in May, you will be free then right? I wouldn't want you to miss the birth of your own daughter you know.]

"What?!" Percy's eyes went wide as in his shock he reverted back to speaking english, "how-what-oh my Gods!"

"I don't know why you sound so surprised," Catherine's shrugged, "we after all didn't use a condom. Frankly I'm surprised more of us aren't knocked up."

"What?!" Fred and George looked like they were about to die from a heart attack. The others looked at Percy in surprised and shocked while Fleur had a mask of horror on her face.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods!" Percy held his head up, "this isn't good, this isn't good! Oh shit, the baby...oh my gods it's going to be a legacy! I have to find a charm for her as well! And if Zeus….oh shit, I have hide her! And my mom! Oh my Gods she's going to kill me!"

Chanel rolled her eyes, "alright guys that's enough, I think we might have just traumatised him for life."

Percy looked up in surprise as the other cheerleaders laughed. Ula took out her wand and waved it over her stomach causing her belly to deflate to normal size as the others laughed. Catherine gave a small smirk while Amanda was wiping tears as she held her stomach. Ebele looked like she was regretting it a little while Ula just gave an apologetic smile.

"What is going on?" Percy asked.

"Sorry Percy," Amanda finally controlled her laughter, "we couldn't help it! It was too easy! We have been planning this for days!"

Ula rolled her eyes, "and I ended up with the short straw."

"So...you're not pregnant?" Percy asked, Ula shook her head and the demigod sighed, "oh thank you Gods."

"What's happening?!" Juan yelled out, "will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?! Who are these gorgeous women and why did they think Percy knocked them up?!"

"Yez, we would alzo like to know," Hugo huffed, "'ow do you know the 'Owartz champion Catherine?"

Catherine blinked in surprise as she turned to Percy, "you didn't tell them?"

Percy sighed as he rubbed his temples, still recovering form the 'prank' the veelas played on him, "no, I didn't. I figured you wouldn't like me gossiping."

"Oh Percy! That's so sweet!" Amanda cried out as she hugged him, shoving his face into her cleavage, "you're so considerate!"

"Oye! Stop it!" Chanel yelled pulled Percy free.

Percy panted, "thanks for that."

"I'm sorry but will somebody explain what the hell is going on here?!" Gordan asked as the others nodded.

"Well you see Percy is an old friend," Chanel spoke carefully, "we meet him after the world cup and we got to know each other."

"Wait!" the twins cried out.

"You're Chanel?!" one of them asked.

"The one Percy snagged?!" the other clarified.

Chanel blushed as she rubbed her neck, "yes, I didn't realise you told them bout me Percy."

Percy blushed, "ah, yeah, they were annoying, kind of forced me too. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Well this isn't fair at all," Amanda huffed, "you told them about Chanel but not me?"

"Did he snog you as well?!" the twins asked, the gathered students looking at Percy with more awe and admiration by the second.

"Well I would say we did a lot more than just kiss," Catherine huffed.

"You too?!" Hugo gaped.

"Catherine!" Chanel hissed.

"What' the point Chanel?" Ula shrugged, "the cat's out of the bag anyway."

"Does that mean it's my turn to kiss him now?" Ebele asked with a frown, "it's not fair, I'm always the last!"

The veelas bickered amongst themselves as the students just looked at Percy in awe. Percy gulped as he turned to the twins, "please don't make this a thing."

"My lord!" the fell to one knee.

"For as long as will it we shall be your servants," one began.

"Come what may, be it teachers of monsters of epic proportions-" the other continued.

"We will stay by your side, always."

"We crown you the stud of Hogwarts," they said together, "we give until you the unquestioning loyalty that all who claim to be a man!"

"All hail Percy Jackson!"

"King of studs!"

Juan blinked, "this is so unfair."

Percy groaned, "gods help me," he looked up at Fleur and gulped, "Fleur I-"

"-You zaid it was only one," she snapped her eyes at him, growling.

"I-I didn't know how to tell you," Percy felt scared, scared he was going to lose her, "it all happened so suddenly, we never even got a chance to discuss what we were and then I had to leave and-"

"Was I just zuppozed to be another veela in your 'arem?" Fleur spat, "another blonde floozy to kizz? Iz that all I waz?!"

"No Fleur it's not like that!"

"Fleur we don't see Percy that way," Chanel spoke up, "we are just friends," Amanda snorted causing the others to hit her up the head.

"Fleur I'm not a playboy or anything like that, please believe me," Percy begged.

"Non, I was a fool, don't ever talk to me again Perzy Jackzon," Fleur spat out as she ran away with tears threatening to break free. The Beauxbatons students followed her, sending Percy confused looks.

The Hogwarts students did know what to say, they remained silent as Percy watched Fleur run away from him.

"I'm sorry Percy," Chanel apologized.

"It's not your fault," Percy spoke in a defeated tone, "I'll see you all at the first task," and without another word he took out his board and flew into the air. He wanted to catch up to Fleur and tell her he didn't see her as a prize, but he knew she wouldn't listen, she would think the worst of him, the girl's ego was so fragile as it was. He instead flew back to Hogwarts, alone.

The next day found Percy on his board again, he tried his best to clear his mind of Fleur, but she kept coming back. So instead he went for a swim in the lake, meet up with Nick and had a nice long chat with the giant squid.

Percy's 'relationship' with the five veela cheerleaders spread out wide into the Hogwarts rumour mill. People didn't believe it of course, most just chalked it up to a rumor, but Fleur's reactions to him made the rumor seem more and more real.

Percy didn't want to deal with the bullshit that was school drama. He had just gotten over the whole American champion thing when this happened. And not to mention the fact that he made for an attractive woman was still popular talk in silent rooms made Percy unable to deal with the constant stares.

After breakfast he returned to the Forest, he didn't talk to anyone, he didn't look at anyone. He was focused on only one thing, working to keep himself busy.

The cape was still floating in one corner of the room, not moving an inch. Percy sighed, he took out Kelly's sleeping form and placed her on his desk, don't want her to see this. He walked up to the cape and wrapped it around himself, tightening the fastings.

Percy walked up to the window and pushed it open. Taking a deep sigh Percy stepped up and hoped forward. He mentally told the cape to take off and suddenly Percy found himself shooting forward into the sky.

"SHHHIIITTT!" Percy yelled as the cape seemed to blast off, ten times faster than his board. Percy turned his head to see how far he went and suddenly the cape stopped and did a sharp 'U' turn before flying back towards the castle.

'Fuck fuck fuck!' Percy yelled as the stone walls of the castle came closer and closer, he closed his eyes and put his hands up telling the cape to stop immediately. And just as he was about to hit the wall the cape stopped, billowing over him.

Percy landed on the sixth corridor roof and skidded across the tiles. He finally stopped and got back on his feet. Sighing the demigod looked over his clothes and cape, luckily the cape wasn't damaged, but his clothes were.

'Fine….round 2,' Percy growled, he was going to master this thing, even if it was the last thing he did. Well obviously it won't be the last thing he did, if it doesn't work out he could just stick to using his wings instead.

Percy got ready and jumped, 'up,' Percy thought picturing himself flying the cape safely. And again, he crashed. He tried a third time, and again he crashed. Though he did manage to do a loop before that.

The fourth time he had enough control to land properly, though he did kind of drop himself there. Again and again he tried, and again and again he failed. But on the 12th try, he managed to get a hang of the cape.

It was all about visualizing, the speed at which you wanted the cape to go, the height and the angle. It took a few tries but Percy got the hang of it. He flew back into the Forest and landed on his feet safely.

Kelly yawned as she woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked up and blinked, she spotted the cape around Percy and yipped. Percy chuckled, "relax Kelly," he then lifted off the ground and hovered in mid air, "I think I got the hang of this thing."

Percy took off the cape and started to record every single pattern and rune he carved into it, in case he needed to make another one. He kept the notes he made inside the mokeskin pouch around his neck, just to be sure they didn't get in the wrong hands.

'I need to improve this thing though,' Percy realised, 'if I can somehow summon it towards me...yeah, yeah that could work. If I can summon it towards me then I don't need a wand to accio it! It can be like my emergency parachute!'

And so Percy spent the better part of the day working on a way to summon the cape to him without the use of a wand. By the end of the day he had an idea, but it wouldn't be completed anytime soon.

Eventually Percy and Kelly had to come down for dinner. As he mentally prepared himself for the stares someone called out for him, "Percy! Wait!"

Percy blinked in surprise, he turned around and saw Harry run down to catch up to him. "Hey Harry, what's the rush?" Percy stopped and asked.

"I need to talk to you," Harry looked around, "in private."

Percy looked confused, but one look from the younger man and he knew he was serious. Percy nodded, the climbed down to the first floor corridor and walked down until they were in an empty region.

"Okay, we're alone, so what's the big deal?" Percy asked in a whisper.

"I know what the first task is," Harry whispered back.

Percy's eyes went wide, "what?"

"Yes, Hagrid told me yesterday to meet him in the woods with my cloak. He was….well I think he was out on a date with Madam Maxim, and he told me to follow them under the cloak. He took her deep into the woods where he showed her what Fleur had to fight, what you and I had to fight," Harry took a deep breath, "dragons. It's dragons."

Percy's eyes went wide, "oh fuck me. Are you serious?"

Harry nodded, "yes, I am. I saw four of them, four for each of us."

"Do you remember their breed? Anything else we can use?"

"Well...I know one of them was the Swedish Short-snout, and the other was a Chinese Fireball. I don't remember the other thing's name, but it was long and green, thin neck too."

"Welsh green, has to be," Percy hummed, "and the last one?"

Harry gulped, "t-the Hungarian Horntail."

Percy's eyes went wide, "fuck me. Shit….no...no this is good. This is good. We know what we are fighting now, we can prepare for it. Thank you Harry, I don't know how my chances would stack up against an actual fucking dragon if I went in there unprepared!"

Harry nodded, "you're welcome, Maxim would have told Fleur, and I also saw Kristoff hiding in the woods, so Krum would know too. I thought it was unfair if you didn't know also."

Percy smiled, "thanks Harry, you're a real friend. Don't worry, now that I know what we are up against I'll make sure that we both walk out of this alive. I'll brew up some fire resisting portions tomorrow, we can use it with the dragon."

"We aren't allowed to carry potions with us remember?"

Percy grinned, "oh Harry Harry Harry, did you forget what they said? We can bring a wand, and with that we can summon anything we want. So all we have to do is make a box containing everything we will need and then summon it to us after the match begins!"

Harry's eyes went wide, "that's brilliant! I can use the summoning charm!"

"Exactly! And you know what, you can summon me if you want! That way I can help you fight the thing! Technically it won't be interfering since you called me into the ring with only your wand!"

Harry chuckled, "I don't think they will allow that."

Percy shrugged, "fine, whatever. But I swear Harry, I'll figure out a way to repay you, I swear." Harry smiled and they quickly walked back to the Great Hall.

Percy and Harry split ways, Harry sitting with Hermione in the Gryffindor table and Percy going to the Badgers. He sat down in his usual spot, between Gordan and Juan, he greeted them both and quickly began to dig in.

Halfway through the meal someone tapped Percy on the shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to find Fleur standing behind him looking down with hate.

"Fleur I-" Percy began to apologize only for the girl to drop a note into his hand and walk away, sitting with her friends who patted her on the back whispering into her ears as she nodded.

"What did she give you?" Juan asked.

Percy opened his hand and saw a crumpled up piece of paper inside. He carefully opened it and saw a note written down hastily in beautiful cursive;

 _The first task is us facing dragons._

Percy smiled, "I...I don't think she hates me."

"What makes you say that?"

Percy shrugged, "just a feeling."

"Think you two are ever going to be friends again?" Juan whined, "I miss the french veela."

Percy sighed, "I don't know...I hope we can. But I don't know."

* * *

 **I know I know, I'm cruel, but so is life, get used to it. Fucking life...needless to say I am not in a good mode right now.**

 **Anyway yeah, Percy and Fleur got intoa fight, don't worry Their getting back together later, just a rough patch. I needed a way to defuse the tention between her and the five veelas.**

 **NOTE: If anyone one of you complains about what I did and how much of an asshole I am for doing it I will be delaying the chapter by a day for each comment. I plan on releasing the next chapter in a weeks time FYI.**

 **Anyway, review and tell me what you want to see.**


	21. Chapter 21

Monday couldn't get here fast enough for Percy. He took the entire day off school, even told his friends to inform the professors that he would be using his right as champion and skiving off the entire day.

He entered The Forest at exactly 8 in the morning and furiously began working. He borrowed a few books on dragons from the library last night before going to bed. He then used his quick read glasses and began reading through them, undertaking a crash course in dragons and how to defeat or distract them.

From what he understood the dragons had a very strong hide and the flames were extremely magical and powerful. Any ordinary flame freeze charm wouldn't work against it as the dragon's magic would simply overpower the wizard's spell. And any potion used to make an item flame proof would be burnt out in seconds.

So Percy needed to make a way to defeat the dragons by either putting them to sleep and being faster than them. He also needed a way to avoid the flames. Oh and the claws and fangs attached to said dragon.

His curse of Achilles would take care of the fangs and claws, no problem there. But the flames could be a problem. Percy remembered Kronos in Luke's body being burnt by Hestia's flames. Luke also had the curse, but he still got burnt. Now there was no telling how much stronger a goddess's flames are when compared to a dragon, but Percy didn't want to risk it.

First he made a list of all he had on hand to use.

The flying cape was one item of note, it was fast, very agile and also very very cool. The board would be a good alternative, but Percy didn't want to use something that slow up against a dragon. And since he would be fighting a dragon perhaps now would be the best time to try and make the cape flame proof. So Percy carved a few runes on it for just that. Hopefully that would be enough.

Then came Percy's array of potions,he had invisibility potion, though it was useless against a dragon's keen sense of smell, according to chapter 10 in ' _Dragons and how to tame them_ '. The elixir of courage would be a good potion to have, along with any type of fireproofing potion he could make.

Percy did however have one very important advantage, it seemed dragons were very susceptible to dreamless sleep potions, though they had to be very strong to take effect. And luckily Percy was one of the few people in Hogwarts history who could make a draught of the living death in under an hour.

He had all the ingredients already prepared, he got them during his trip to Hogsmeade. He knew he was going to face something, and he bought the ingredients in the hopes that whatever he would face was susceptible to potions. And dragons most definitely were.

Unfortunately Percy's couldn't use Felix Felicis, it was banded in all sporting events, and the triwizard tournament was technically considered a sporting event. So while that was out, no one said anything about using different kinds of potions, maybe a strengthening potion or two can compensate for the luck of Felix.

And so Percy got to work. He first made the draught of living death, his best weapon against the dragon. He also made the flameproof potion, a couple of bravery elixirs, a strengthening potions and anything else he would need.

Percy then began working on his protection. He wasn't just going to walk in there without any armour to wear, no sir, he wasn't an idiot, curse of Achilles or not.

He managed to find a spare suit of armour, that wasn't enchanted, in the hallways and 'borrowed' it. He brought it back to The Forest and began carving runes into the metal. He made a few rune clusters regarding defense, durability and flexibility.

He also added a charm that would automatically make the armour attach itself onto his body. It was similar to the charm people used to pack their clothes, putting the item in the appropriate location, only in the case the item was armour and the appropriate location was Percy's himself.

When he was done he was sure this thing would handle a grenade, but maybe not dragon fire. Fingers crossed he won't get hit directly.

He also had two aces up his sleeves, just in case. The watch Hecate gave him and Riptide, weapons strong enough to fight the gods, should do fine up against a dragon. But hopefully he won't need it, after all the entire reason he was in this tournament if because he wanted to prove he was more than just a demigod.

By the time he was done it was already midnight, he needed to sleep soon, but he had no intention on sleeping in the Hufflepuff common room. So instead he crashed in The Forest transfiguring the table into a bed to sleep on and setting an alarm in his watch for around 6 in the morning.

And next day morning;

'Annnnd it's 8,' Percy groaned as he jumped to his feet and shook his head. He summoned a ball of water above his head and let it go splashing himself. He sighed, 'there, awake.'

It really wasn't his fault though, he fully intended to wake up at 6, but he had such a weird dream last night that he simply couldn't seem to wake up from. In it he was facing the dragon and losing, but in the last moment Kelly jumped out of his pocket, grew to like the size of Hogwarts and then crushed the dragon underneath her cheerleading boots.

And then weird part came when Kelly then proceeded to pick up Percy and placing him between her cleavage for safe keeping. Percy slowly turned and looked at the sleeping doll, she was grinning and chuckling darkly, 'I wonder what she dreams about?...Knowing her probably the same thing I just dreamed about.'

He got up and stretched, his back was paining, he should have not slept on the bed, it was a very crude piece of transfiguration, plus the mattress wasn't fluffy enough.

He quickly grabbed three wooden boxes and stashed each one with the potions he made. They were for Harry, himself and Fleur, in case they needed it. He carved each of their names on the box inside of which had a flame resistant potion, a bravery elixir and a small bottle of the draught of living dead. The very basic of what they would need.

He knew Fleur wouldn't accept his help...she probably hated him still, but he didn't care. This would keep her safe and that was all that mattered.

Percy also shrunk and put his 'borrowed' armour inside his own box, he wouldn't be able to carry it on him, and it would be best if he didn't summon it from afar separately. Percy also wrapped up his cape and stuffed it into the box, until he could get the emergency summoning feature working it would be best if he carried it like this.

Casting a strong locking charm on the boxes Percy shrunk them each and posted them all. He then grabbed Kelly, who was just waking up from her sleep, and proceeded to walk down through the trap door in The Forest.

Percy reached the Great Hall and saw the place packed with people. All the students were eagerly talking to each other and the moment Percy stepped in they all stopped and turned to him, staring.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "what's wrong? Never seen someone awesome before?" Kelly popped out of his robes and yelled at everyone waving her arms. The hall laughed, making Percy feel a little bit better about himself. He walked to his table and sat down, his friends were already there, and the moment he sat down the questions started.

"So are you ready?" Gordan asked.

"Did you make something cool?" Miguel leaned in.

"Are you and Fleur getting back together?" Jaun asked. Everyone turned to him, "what? We were all thinking it." The others nodded, but Kelly hissed, glaring daggers at Juan who mentioned such an idea.

Percy rolled his eyes, "relax you guys, I'm fine. And no Juan, I don't think she's...in any mood in talking to me."

"So what did you make?" Heather asked.

Percy grinned, "that's a surprise."

They all groaned but quickly began to eat. Percy was nervous, but he didn't let that stop him from eating, after all if he was going to fight a dragon he would need all the energy he could get.

After his first helping Percy looked around and saw Harry slowly walk in Hermoine, both looking exhausted, concerned Percy excused himself and walked over to Harry. He sat down next to him, "hey Harry, how's it going?"

Harry looked up and gave a shaky smile, "it's….it's okay."

Percy and Kelly rolled their eyes, "dude you look like you're about to go one on one with Typhoon himself. Relax, you'll be fine, I promised you didn't I?"

"Yes, I know," he sighed, looking unconvinced.

"You know I always did wonder, why do you always mention greek myths Percy?" Hermione asked as a way of distracting Harry.

Percy shrugged, "my dad's greek, and my mom loves the culture. So I kind of just grew up with terms like, 'Hades', 'Gods' instead of 'God' and 'Holy Zeus' instead of 'Holy Shit'."

"Hum, that's strange, I don't think I have ever a Greek person like that."

"You've meet other Greek people?"

"Well...no, but I mean not every culture would influence one's vocabulary so much right?"

Percy shrugged, "what do I look like? A son of Athena?"

"There you go again!" Hermione groaned as Harry chuckled.

Susan then came over and sat down next to Harry. Harry looked at her and smiled as she took his hand in hers, "Harry, you'll do great today."

"Thanks Susan," Harry smiled back, "that makes me feel better." Kelly then jumped out off Percy's robes and walked up to Harry patting his arm as well. The green eyed boy looked down and chuckled, "thanks Kelly."

Susan at his plate and saw a single slice of toast, sighing she spoke, "Harry you need to eat something."

"I can't," Harry groaned, "I'm too nervous to eat."

"So I am," Percy spoke up, he grabbed Harry's plate and loaded it up with food, giving large helpings of eggs and bacon, "but you know what we are going to face in the first task, and you need all the energy you can get."

"Wait, you know what you are going to face?" Susan hissed out.

Harry nodded, "yeah...dragons."

"What?! Dragons?!" Susan yelled out.

"Shush!" Percy hissed, "we aren't supposed to know!" Percy looked around and saw several people looking over, he sent them all a glare, "sorry folks, official champions business! Please return to your regularly scheduled breakfast, thank you!"

Susan blushed, "sorry."

"It's okay," Harry smiled, "but yeah, dragons."

"That's crazy! How are you supposed to fight a dragon!"

"With a broom," Harry smiled, Susan looked confused but he didn't want to explain.

"Relax Susan, everything's going to be fine," Percy patted her shoulder, "Harry has a plan, and it's probably a perfect one considering he probably got help from Hermione."

The bookworm sighed, "yes, he did. We were up until two last night practising, hopefully it will be enough." Susan glared at Hermione's words, but none of them seemed to notice.

"Well while I have all the confidence in the world in your plans, just in case I prepared a little extra help," Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out the wooden box he prepared for Harry. He slid it over the desk and let the three fourth year students stare at it in awe, "it's a little something I made for you last night. Double tap with your wand to increase it to normal size. Inside you will find a fire resistant potion, a bravery potion and small bottle containing the draught of living death, all made by yours truly."

"Woah," Harry said as his eyes widened as he looked at the box.

"Yes, woah indeed," Percy grinned, "summon the box before you begin and prep up. First douse yourself with the flame resistant potion, it won't give you a defense against the dragon's flames, nothing is that strong, but it should be enough to buy you a few extra seconds, and that can be the difference between life and death. Now the bravery potion is kind of like a pick me up, only drink it if you are feeling so scared you can't move, otherwise you'll get overconfident and do something stupid. Like try and face the thing empty handed."

"And the draught?" Harry whispered.

"A last ditch resort, it's my ace in the hole. Dragon tamers use sleeping potions to tame dragons, the draught I'm giving you is strong enough to put the dragon to sleep indefinitely, heck it would take a potions master of Snape's caliber to produce a proper antidote. So be careful, it's the smallest bottle there, but also the most dangerous."

"Wait," Hermione groaned, "I've heard about the draught, it's supposed to be one of the most complicated potions out there!"

Percy nodded, "yeah, but I'm kind of prodigy when it comes to potions, in case you didn't know."

Hermione blushed while Harry and Susan chuckled. After forcing a plate full of eggs down Harry's throat Percy left him in the capable hands of Hermione and Susan, with instructions to force him to eat even if he doesn't want too. Judging from the gleam in the girl's eyes and the sense of horror in Harry's Percy made the right call.

When he returned to his table when he spotted Fleur alone sitting in one corner of the Hufflepuff table looking over a book.

She looked bad, bags under her eyes, they were also red, she looked exhausted. Growing worried Percy decided to man up and walked over to her, "morning."

Fleur didn't even look up, "go away, I don't wizh to zee you..".

Percy sat down, completely ignoring her request, "did you eat?"

Fleur stopped reading and sigh, "no."

"Did you sleep?"

"Iz it really any of your buzinezz what I do?" she spat back.

"No, I suppose not," Percy sighed, he quickly grabbed a plate and filled it with food. He then tapped Fleur's shoulder, but she didn't bother looking up from her notes. Percy rolled his eyes and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Get your 'andz off me!" she snapped.

"Than eat," Percy put the plate in front of her, "if you even have the slightest chance of getting past this thing you need to eat. Got that?"

Fleur frowned, "I need to get back to my ztudiez."

"No, you need to eat," Percy grabbed a fork full of eggs and grabbed her by the chin again. He made her look at him, "don't make me spoon feed you."

Fleur glared, "I'm not a baby," she tried to break free out of Percy's grip but failed.

"Then stop acting like one. You hate me, I get that, I understand. But if you're going to commit suicide just because of that then you're stupider than I thought. You don't even have the strength to break out of my grip, who hopes do you have of facing a dragon?"

Fleur glared, Percy tossed the fork on the plate and stepped back, glaring right back. Fleur broke first, she glared, but began to eat, munching down her food.

"Carefull, eat too much at once and you might-"

"Cough!" Fleur checked.

"Chock," Percy gave her a glass of water which she downed quickly. Kelly on the other hand was laughing her ass off, much to Fleur anger.

"If you 'ave zaid your piece t'en leave."

"Fine...make sure you get some sleep, you'll be a walking corpse otherwise," Percy then took out the wooden box he made for her, "here, for you."

Fleur glazed hateful at box shoving it to the side, "you think petty gifts can make up for what you did to me?"

"Oh for the love of the Gods!" Percy slammed his fist into the table creating a fist size impression in the wood. Fleur jumped up as the rest of the hall turned to see what the commotion was about, "what exactly have I done to make you angry at me?!"

" _You know what!_ " Fleur yelled back in french.

"No, I don't!" Percy hissed, "is it so wrong that I got drunk one night and did something I had no control over?! Huh?! Are you going to blame me for that?!"

" _And I suppose it's just a coincidence that the women you slept with were all veela?! Even that toy you carry around is a veela!_ " Fleur spat glaring at Kelly, who glared right back.

"Yes it is! My aunt's a fan of the Bulgarian team, what did you expect the cheerleaders to be? Harpy's?!"

" _So you didn't start talking to me because I'm a veela?! You didn't say all those things because you weren't trying to bed me_?!"

"You think I started talking to you, starting being your friend because you were a veela?" Percy narrowed his eyes in disbelief, "you're a fool," the venom in his voice made Fleur recall, "if you don't see yourself as nothing more than a veela then you'll never believe me even if I tell you otherwise. So I won't waste my breath."

Percy pushed the wooden box forward, "you told me about the dragons, it's only fair I return the favour. If you're smart you can figure out what to do with it, consider this goodbye, don't worry, I won't ever bother you again."

Percy walked away leaving Fleur to glare at his back. He didn't care though, he said his piece, it was up to her to believe him or not. She was a good friend, but if she wasn't even willing to listen then it was not up to him anymore.

Percy walked out of the Great Hall and sighed, 'I need to relax.' And the was only one place a son of Poseidon could go to do that, the Black Lake. Percy looked down at Kelly, "what do you say Kelly? Fancy a swim before the first task?" the mini veela shrugged.

But just before he could leave McGonagall walked towards him with Harry at her side, "Mr. Jackson, it's time."

Percy blinked, "wait already? I thought the task only starts before lunch."

The animagus nodded, "it does. But before that each school will present their champion with a set of robes they will use during the event. It is a representation of the school during the task, so if you and Mr. Potter will just follow me," she then turned around and lead them to her office.

Inside were two black boxes with the Hogwarts crest on the top. McGonagall motioned Percy and Harry to a box and they opened them as one. Inside was a set of combat robes. They had leather gauntlets and padding over which a tight fitting set of robes lay. Percy's was yellow and black while Harry was red and black, representing their houses.

"Well? What do you think?" McGonagall asked with a hint of pride in her voice.

"It's brilliant," Harry exclaimed as he picked up his robes looking them over.

"It's freaking awesome," Percy nodded as he looked it over, the robes were so out there, unlike normal wizarding robes these didn't look like bathrobes. They looked cool, like something a wizard with common sense would wear. Plus they looked sleek enough that Percy could just wear the armour he had prepared over these!

"Good, now I must warn you there are strict rules against any sort of enhancement done to these robes before the beginning of the tournament. Meaning you aren't allowed to cast a charm or apply any potions before hand, there is a charm on it which will notify the officials if such an even occurs." Percy was about to say something when McGonagall cut him off again, "and no Mr. Jackson, you are not allowed to use rune clusters."

Percy grumbled, "you're no fun," he looked at the robes and groaned, "hey professor, forgive me if I'm wrong, but aren't I supposed to be the Hogwarts champion?"

McGonagall blinked, "well yes. Why the sudden question?"

"Well because right now I'm only representing one house," Percy pointed at the yellow, "don't get me wrong, we badgers are the best house around," Harry coughed, Percy glared, "anyway, I just think it's unfair that I'm not showing the other colours as well."

McGonagall smiled, "and I suppose that's why you are in the house of Loyalty Mr. Jackson. 2 points to Hufflepuff for your ideals," she tne took out her wand and casted a simple colour switching spell on the robes, making everything black while the Hogwarts chest stood proudly displayed in the front.

Percy grinned, "cool."

"Professor, could you do the same for me?" Harry asked. McGonagall agreed and quickly turned Harry's robes the same hue.

Gathering their robes Percy and Harry stepped out of McGonagall's office and made their separate ways. Harry was probably going to get ready immediately, Percy however really wanted a swim.

After an hour spent swimming around randomly in the lake, and talking with Nick the squid, Percy swam back to shore. He walked up the lake shore, using his powers to automatically dry himself. He walked into the small enclave he created using his magic and found his robes right where he left them, with Kelly sitting and staring at him next to them.

Percy turned to the battle robes McGonagall got him and quickly stripped out of his pants taking out the all black battle robes. He latched the leather pieces together and stretched his limbs, they were a perfect fit, surprisingly. He shurk and pocketed his old robes while placing Kelly on his right shoulder.

The mini veela cooed, which surprised Percy because he didn't think she could do that. She then hugged his neck tightly, shivering a little, she was scared for him. Percy chuckled, he patted her gently, "relax Kelly, I'll be fine."

Percy walked down to the Quidditch pitch which had now been turned into a giant arena. He saw a seperate entrance with ministry officials standing by the entrance, that was where he needed to go, but he had to do something first.

Percy looked around and waited, and just then he spotted someone he recognized, the twins. "Fred! George! Wait up!" Percy called.

The twins turned and saluted Percy like two royal guards would do a king, "yes my lord of studs!"

Percy grumbled as he face palmed, "please stop calling me that."

"At once your majesty!" they grinned.

George spoke up, "is there anything-"

"We can help you with?"

"Yeah, two things," Percy took out the wooden box he made for himself and handed it over to Fred, "keep this with you, but remember to keep it out off your pocket, I'm going to accio this thing to me once the trial starts, kind of a loop hole to the rules Harry and I picked up."

"Ah, say no more!" Fred exclaimed holding the box tightly.

"We will keep it safe and out of pockets! No one will be losing their precious containers while we are on the job!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "thanks, I think. And please guys, I can't stress this enough, don't try to fuck me on this. It's a matter of life and death. So no pranks, go it?"

George rolled his eyes, "yes, understood"

"Although you should know us better king of studs! We would never do such a thing!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Percy exclaimed.

The twins waved it away, "yes, yes."

Percy grumbled, "fine, oh and before I forget I want you to take care off Kelly as well," Percy reached up to Kelly and tried to pull her off only for the veela to tighten her grip around his neck, "Kelly! Let go! It's too dangerous for you!"

Kelly shirked loudly as she simply pinched Percy's skin, refusing to let go. Percy growled, "Kelly, I'm about to face something dangerous! I can't guarantee your safety!"

Kelly huffed she glared back and eventually Percy sighed. "Fine...but I swear to the Gods you aren't coming in there with me. It's against the rules and it can get me disqualified, got that?" Kelly huffed and nodded.

"Amazing-" Fred happened.

"-He's so weak against veelas even a desk toy has him wrapped around her fingers."

Percy rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah, go on you two. Wait, are you by chance taking bets on this task?"

"Yes we are," one twin nodded.

"Only way we can raise money for the joke shop."

"Why? Do you wish to place a bet?"

Percy grinned, "oh you better believe it."

After placing his best with the twins Percy walked into the champions tent. The officials outside were dressed in red battle robes, similar to what Percy was wearing, expect more armoured up and expensive looking. They gave Percy a nod and opened the tent flap allowing him inside.

Percy spotted Fleur and Krum right away, standing on opposite ends of the tent each dressed up in their own battle robes, Fleur blue and light blue, Krum red and brown. Percy smiled, "hello all! Fancy seeing you here!"

Krum looked up and didn't say a word, he quickly returned to his brooding continuing to ignore everything around him. Fleur did the same, not even acknowledging his existence, simply closing her eyes and looking ahead.

Percy looked her over, she looked well rested and feed, guess she took his advice after all. Just then Dumbledore and the other headmasters came in along with Bagman, Crouch and Rita Skeeter. The moment Percy saw that woman his eye started twitching.

He was just about to give Rita a piece of his mind when a familiar voice called him out.

"Percy!" a loud cheerful voice cried out. Percy's eyes went wide, he recognized that tone of voice. Standing by the tent flap in a very expensive looking set of robes was a woman who Percy grew to love like family.

"Hecate!" Percy cried out with a smile as he rushed to the goddess enveloping her in a big hug. The others quickly turned to the new member inside the tent, Fleur in particular looked at her in disdain, assuming it was another one of Percy's 'conquests'.

"Oh you big lummox! I missed you so much!" Hecate rubbed his back. She broke the hug and looked his over, "is that a new set of battle robes?"

"Yeah, professor McGonagall gave them to me," Percy grinned, "like em?"

"I love them," Hecate grinned. Kelly chose this moment to cheer loudly waving at Hecate, who smiled back, "hello Kelly, how have you been?" Kelly cheered causing Hecate to chuckle, "good, have you been taking care of our boy? Keeping him out of trouble?" Kelly nodded frantically before she groaned and punching Percy.

Percy groaned, "she's pissed at me for wanting to put her away for the first task. I keep telling her it's too dangerous but she won't listen."

Hecate rolled her eyes, "oh you oversized softy," Hecate snapped her fingers causing Kelly to glow gold, [there, now not even dragon fire can damage a hair on her body. You happy now?]

Percy blinked, [cool, I didn't know you knew what the first task was.]

[Oh please Percy, I'm the goddess of magic, I know everything,] Hecate chuckled.

"Excuse me," Dumbledore cleared his throat stepping towards Hecate and Percy with a soft smile, "may I ask who you are?"

"Oh how rude of me," Hecate smiled and bowed, "I am Hecate Blackfyre, Percy's aunt."

Albus bowed, "pleasure to make your acquaintance lady Blackfyre, I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. I must say your nephew you is very gifted, his OWLs scores alone grant him a status of envy. You must be so proud."

Hecate grinned, "thank you, I taught him everything he knows."

"Excuse me?" Albus sounded confused, "forgive me if I am wrong, but I came to understand that you were a squib, yes?"

Percy blinked, "ah what she means is she taught me all the fun, non-magical stuff. Like never giving up and always following your dreams. You know, that kind of stuff."

Hecate nodded, "yes, that's what I meant."

Dumbledore smiled, "ah, I see. Well it was nice meeting you lady Blackfyre, but unfortunately now is not the time for a family reunion, Percy is just about to start the first task, so he needs his wits about him. Perhaps you two can catch up after the task?"

Hecate nodded, "that sounds lovely," she turned to Percy, "find me after the task okay? I'll be the one cheering for you the loudest."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, you got it." Hecate then waved once more to Kelly before she ducked out of the tent.

"Amazing, so the Hogwarts champion was raised by a squib was he?" Rita Skeeter's annoying voice cut in, ruining Percy's moment.

Percy snapped towards Rita and glared. Fleur immediately came by his side and held his hand tightly, she leaned in and whispered, "if you zay anyt'ing z'e will uze it againzt you."

Percy glared at the woman, who was frantically writing about something in her note pad looking between Percy and Fleur. Percy could guess what she was writing, and he didn't like it.

Percy moved back and turned to Fleur, "I didn't know you cared."

"I don't," the veela glared back, "but your aunt zeemz like a nice enoug' woman."

Percy was about to reply back when Harry arrived and Bagman spoke up, "good, now that you are all here we can begin."

In the commotion Rita was pushed to the side while the champions were ushered into a circle with Bagman. Percy couldn't get to her, but he swore that after the task she was his.

Bagman took out a silver black bag with smoke coming out of off it. He moved to the center and called everyone to stand around him.

Maxim stood behind Fleur while Kriskoff stood behind Krum. Dumbledore stood behind Harry and Percy while Bagman continued his speech. Percy looked at Harry and nodded, the young fourth year gave a quick node in return.

"Inside of this bag is a model of the creature you will face. Now this creature will be guarding a golden egg, inside of which will be a clue to completing your second task, without which you will be at a serious disadvantage. Now, who would like to go first?"

None of the champions wanted to go forward. Everyone was quiet, when suddenly Kelly yelled, "me!"

Percy blinked, "Kelly….did you just say me?"

Kelly looked surprised at well, before she grinned and nodded furiously, "yes!"

Harry blinked, "woah, I didn't think she could do that."

"Neither did I," Percy blinked in surprised, 'maybe it had something to do with Hecate, that crafty goddess.'

"Ah hem," Bagman coughed, "I'm sure this is all amazing, but can we please focus?"

"Oh right, sorry. Guess Kelly just volunteered us anyway, so might as well," Percy sighed, as he dipped his hand into the bag and felt something bite his finger tips. It wasn't that hard, but it was annoying. He felt several objects crawl around his fingers, biting, scratching him, one even sent a blast of warm air on his palm. Freaked out Percy grabbed one of them and pulled his hand out revealing a small black dragon with spikes on it's crown and tail and the a number '4' tag attached to it's neck.

"The Hungarian Horntail," Bagman said in awe, "I do not envy you young man."

"Thanks man, that really fills me with confidence," Percy spat back. The model dragon in his hand shook itself free and looked up glaring at Percy and shooting a stream of fire so mild it felt like a person's warm breath.

Percy turned to Kelly, "looks like I got you a friends Kelly." The veela grinned evilly as she and Percy turned to the Horntail causing the dragon to yipp in shock.

Harry went next, he drew out the Swedish Short-snout with the tag '1'. Fleur got the Welsh Green with number '2' around it and Krum got the Chinese Fireball with number '3' attached to it.

"And it is decided," Bagaman said with a cheery attitude that clashed with the room's aura, "Mr. Potter will go first, Ms. Delacour next, Mr. Krum third and Mr. Jackson last. The first match will begin in ten minutes, good luck."

The other champions simply gave back their models, not knowing what to do with them. But Percy refused, he wanted to keep it, and the judges didn't really seem to mind. So he took out his wand and stunned the dragon model he got, looks like Kelly was going to get a buddy after all!

Percy turned to Harry, "you're up first, got a plan figured out?"

Harry nodded slowly, "yes...I didn't think I would be going first."

"Well it's that or going last and facing the Hungarian Horntail," Percy grumbled. Harry snickered, "you know Hecate came by a few moments ago."

Harry blinked, "she did?"

"Yeah. If you want after your turn you should go up and sit with her, cheer me on and all that," Percy chuckled, "I need all the help I can get."

Harry nodded, "yeah. But right now I'm kind of more worried about my dragon."

Percy nodded, "okay, let's see. Swedish Short-snout….it's fast, scary fast. But only in the sky. It has small shitty forelimbs, and is shot while on the ground, and I don't believe for a second they are going to let loose a full grown dragon in the stadium, so that means it's going to be on the ground. Keep it moving, keep it distracted. Avoid the flames, oh and if you can, aim for the leathery wings or eyes, those are a dragon's weak points."

Harry mumbled Percy's words over and over again until he memorised them. He nodded, "okay, got it. Thanks."

"No problem. Did you stash the box away?"

"I gave it to Susan and my broom to Hermoine. I should be able to summon it from them immediately."

"A broom? Ah, so you're going to try and out fly it, gotcha," Percy nodded, "I can probably do the same."

"You brought your board with you?" Harry asked surprised.

Percy grinned, "no, it's something new. I think you'll like it."

BOOM!

The sound of a cannon ball rang through the tent. Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself. He looked up and nodded to Percy, "I'll see you soon."

Percy held out his hand which Harry shook, "good luck Harry." the Gryffindor turned and walked out of the tent into the stadium, fear like a lead ball in the pit of his stomach, but he pushed it down and walked forward.

Percy saw down next to Fleur, who had her eyes closed, focused on gathering her thoughts. Just then Bagman started announcing, Percy couldn't see Harry completing, but he could hear Bagman narrate it for all.

"Potter steps into the ring, look at that confidence! He's drawn his wand out and uses the...is that the summoning charm? Look at that! Potter just summoned a box and...is that a Firebolt?! Is he planning on doing what I think he's doing?! The dragon is growing restless folks, it's glaring at Potter like it's next meal. Potter on the mean time is...is that a potion? Potter appears to be drinking several potions and...did he just pour something over himself and his broom?

"Oh look now he's ready, Potters taken off and flying across the air! The dragon lunges-and misses him by an inche! And Potter is...h-he's smiling! Amazing ladies and gentlemen! Harry Potter weaves up, down, around the dragon, and-OH NO! The dragon's flames are- and he's alive! He dove through the flames and came out the other side unharmed! Amazing! Oh, looks like the edges of his robes are a little signed there.

"What's this? Potter's baiting the dragon? It's shoots forward and-it missed! Oh no! Looks like Potter's stunt made it angry! It jumped forward to grab him and-it tripped! It's falling down! Oh Merlin! Potter swoops over the dragons fallen form and reaches down and-grabs the egg! He's done it! The youngest champion has got the golden egg! His time is 12 minutes, 10 seconds! Amazing! And now we wait for the judges scoring!"

Percy gave a sigh of relief as he sat back and calmed himself. Fleur stood up as she checked her gear, it was her turn next.

"I know you hate me, but that box will save your life," Percy spoke up no louder than a whisper. But the way Fleur froze up for a second told him he heard it. She didn't say a thing, instead she just walked out the tent leaving Percy and Krum alone.

"Vhat is it with you and Veelas?" Krum asked in a grunt.

Percy blinked, "what do you mean?"

Krum looked at him from the corner of his eyes, "you know what I mean. The cheerleaders from the finals, that small doll you carry around and now the french champion. Is that your fetish?"

Percy chuckled, "did you just ask me if I wantedly got after women who can turn into giant birds and throw fireballs at me?"

Krum blinked, "...so it's a coincidence?"

Percy shrugged, "who knows. And besides, there's nothing happening between me and her. Not anymore."

Krum grunted, "vhy? Because of a little fight?"

"She's being unreasonable."

"She's a voman. They're all unreasonable. If you truly care for her you vill find a vay."

They waited and sure enough Bagman started speaking again.

Percy was a lot more nervous, he knew Harry would use his potions, but Fleur still hated him. He hoped his warning made her realise her life matter more than a fight, and so the moment Bagman announced Fleur also poured a potion over herself he let out a sigh of relief.

It seemed Fleur had a different game plan than Harry's, she wasn't going to move past the dragon, she was going to put it to sleep. Even from the champion's tent Percy could hear her singing as she tried to bewitch the dragon into a deep slumber. Percy had to admit it was a good plan, something he would have never come up with. Charms wasn't his forte, but Fleur was something of a master at it.

It seemed that the dragon eventually did fall asleep, but it then snorted out flames that got caught on Fleur's dress. Luckily it didn't burn thanks to Percy's fire resistance potion, Fleur ran past the sleeping dragon, got the egg and ran away.

Then came Krum's turn, Percy wished him luck, but the seeker didn't seem to need it. He simply nodded his head and walked out the tent.

Percy wanted to listen to Bagman once more, but he was too nervous to pay attention to what was being said. That feeling of dread took over him once more, he couldn't even think about what he should do, of what could go wrong, of what will go wrong.

He sat there focusing, he had never felt so nervous before, hell he had faced things worse than a dragon before and he never felt scared then! He literally fought the Titan of evil at one point! Maybe it was the waiting that scared him, the fact that he had to wait for the inevitable battle scared him more than the battle ever did.

Boom!

'It's time,' the demigod knew, 'Poseidon help me.' He turned to the entrance and walked towards the exit.

At the end of the tunnel were two judges, the waved their wands over Percy, checking for any hidden magical item or alterations down to his robes.

"Excuse me sir, but you can't take that thing in with you," one of the officials said pointing at Kelly with his wand.

"No!" Kelly huffed as she tried to hold onto Percy.

"Let go Kelly," Percy said, "I promise I'll come back for you."

Kelly huffed but grumbled and nodded. Percy took her off and gave her to the official. The man nodded and stepped aside letting Percy through. Percy walked past the man and into the arena.

The entire bottom of the quidditch pitch had been turned into a stone platform with large steep slopes going down the sides. The audience were on the high stands above and Percy could see a big metal ring just below the stands with runes for protection.

The crowds cheering was deafening, he could barely hear himself think, but just then a roar tore through the crowds.

"ROARRR!" a large cry that shook the rocky ground he stood on came out. Percy looked forward and on the top of a small hill was a large black dragon with yellow cat like eyes and spikes on it's crown and tail. It's wings were tucked in, but they still looked huge, it's claws looked sharp, Percy prayed to his dad once more for good luck.

Right behind the dragon was a small nest of eggs, and in the center a single golden egg. The moment Percy's eyes landed on the egg he became focused, he stood up straight and took a deep breath calming himself. The noise of the crowd died out, he was focused.

Percy drew his bronze wand, "accio golden egg!" he cried out. The egg however didn't move. Percy shrugged, "worth a shot." 'Alright, let's get this started!'

"Accio wooden box! Accio Kelly!" Percy cried out. Out of the stadium crowd a small wooden box came flying out. Percy could see in the corner of his eyes two redheads cheering loudly, 'thanks Fred, George, I owe you one.'

And from the tunnel behind him Kelly came flying out. Percy grabbed Kelly and put her on his shoulder, "what? Did you really think I would not keep you around for this?" Kelly giggled as she leaned in and pressed a kiss on Percy's cheek. "Good girl, now get in here," Percy stuffed her into his robe pocket, "I don't want you falling out."

Percy then snatched the small box out of the air and enlarged it. He saw the armour and grinned, he took it out and enlarged it with a tap of his wand, he then waved his wand causing the armour to break aparts before rejoining around Percy, causing him to dawn the armour in a few short seconds.

Percy rotated his shoulder, everything fitted perfectly. The armor's helmet came down over his head blocking out most of his view. Percy blinked, 'I can't see shit with this thing!' Percy grumbled, he grabbed the helmet and threw it to the side, more than protection he would need his sight, he should have checked this out before, but there is no time right now.

Percy bent down and took out his cape, he spun his around his head and attached it his shoulders, latching it on tightly. He then doused himself with the fire resistance potion and drank the strengthening potion. He tucked away his wand, he wouldn't need it for this.

Percy turned to the dragon and gave a feral smile, "hey shit fucker! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!"

"GRAAA!" the dragon roared.

'Up!' Percy thought causing the cape to billow and lift him off the ground in a blast of speed. He soared through the sky like a silver ball of energy. His armour shined brightly causing the dragon to look away from the glare.

Percy spun around the dragon three times over, the beast kept trying to track Percy, but on the third lap started to get dizzy. The monster shook its head in confusion, 'now!' Percy grinned as he dived down and shoot towards the eggs.

Suddenly out of nowhere the dragons horny tail came flying down towards Percy. 'Fuck!' Percy spun around and brought his left hand up, rotating his watch just in time to activate his bronze shield.

TANG!

The dragon's tail hit Percy's shield hard smacking him down.

"Of!" Percy grunted as he bounced off the ground and rolled down the rocky hill. Once at the bottom he picked himself up and looked up up just in time to the dragon rear it's head back and open it's mouth, Percy could see fire form in the top of it's throat, his hands moved to the shield and rotated it causing the bronze shield to enlarge in size.

"KRAA!" the dragon roared spitting out a large stream of fire. Percy brought the shield in front of himself and he crouched down into a ball as the flames hit his shield with a bang.

The flames were so strong Percy felt his arms shake on impact. He gritted his teeth and held on waiting for the fire to stop. His armour started to heat up, he could feel his skin start to sweat. And then the fire stopped.

Percy couldn't' see an inch in front of him, smoke covered him like a cloak. 'I need to get out of here! Fly!' Percy thought desperately. The cape obeyed as it shot him upwards flying through the smoke.

Percy heard the people in the crowd gasp at him flying out the smoke cloud. Percy stopped and hovered in the air. He looked down and the Horntail looked back and narrowed its yellow eyes.

'Okay, time for plan D,' Percy reached into his armour and pulled out a big vial containing the draught of living death. 'I need him to open it's mouth,' Percy realised, 'and it only does that when it's about to burn me. Okay….time to piss it off.'

Percy carried the potion in his left hand protecting it behind the shield while his left reached into his pocket and felt Riptide. 'No! I already showed off my shield, Riptide would be overkill. I can't use my blade...but I can use my wand.'

Percy drew his wand and leveled it at the dragon, but he wasn't actually going to use it. He focused on the water in the air around him, and slowly he drew the moisture from it slowly forming a giant ball of water behind him.

The audience gasped again, Percy waved his wand in a random motion to hide the fact that he was using his godly magic to manipulate the water. He thrusted his wand forward and streams of water came bursting out of the giant water ball.

"GRAAA!" the dragon roared as it used its wings to sweep the tentacles of water away. Percy used the dragons distraction to wrap the water around it's wings and pulling it tightly binding them close.

"GRA!" the dragon cried out as it tried to break free, but Percy's will power was stronger, he held the water binds tightly. With no other choice the dragon reared back and opened it's mouth sending a blast of fire right at Percy.

Percy brought the remaining water in front of him like a shield. Steam exploded outwards from the point of impact as Percy used the water shield forward, fighting back the flames. The dragon tried pushing back, but the water barrier was just too powerful.

'If I throw this in when the flames are still active the potion will be burnt before it hit it's throat, I need to douse it's flames,' Percy thought as he pushed the water further until it blasted into the dragon's mouth causing the dragon to breathe out smoke instead of fire.

The dragon was about to close it's mouth when Percy flew in and jammed his shield between its jaws. He then grabbed the potion and threw it down the dragon's open mouth before deactivating the shield and flying back.

"ACK!" the dragon coughed letting out a puff of black smoke, it coughed again and again before suddenly it's eyes started to gloss over and it's started to get dozy. It leaned forward and suddenly collapsed down, it's snores loud enough for the entire audience to hear.

"Take that you overgrown lizard!" Percy yelled flipping the dragon off.

"PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!" the audience shouted as the demigod floated above the bested dragons asleep form. Percy couldn't help a smile forming on his lips, he did it, he completed the first task. He proved that he was more than just a simple demigod who was a pawn in Fate's hand. He was Percy Jackson, a wizard.

* * *

 **There we go, like promised one chapter exactly a weak later. I may not be able to make it next week though, previous engagements.**

 **Please tell me what you think, I'll see you all next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

Percy shrunk back his shield into it's watch form and flew over the dragon's sleeping body. He grabbed the egg and flew out to the other side where three officers were there to receive him. The demigod landed safely and he was quickly escorted to the medical tent.

"Mr. Jackson!" Madam Pomfrey, the old nurse in the hospital wing walked up to him, "take off that ridiculous thing at once!"

Percy blinked, "ah, okay. Why?" Percy detached his cape and flung it to the side where it levitated on the spot. He then levitated the egg over and waved his wand over his armour causing it to remove itself of his body and rejoin to one suit before Percy shrunk it and tucked it into his pocket.

"I need to check you for burns of course," Pomfrey took out her wand and waved it over him.

"I'm fine madam Pomfrey, the armour and the shield helped me out a lot," Percy chuckled.

"I see, and where did you get said armour and shield?" Pomfrey asked with a glare.

"Well the shield was a gift and I….sort of borrowed the armour," Percy chuckled, 'which reminds me I should put it back before anyone notices it's missing.'

Kelly then popped her head from under Percy's thick layered robes and cheered, "awesome!"

Percy smirked, "you bet it was Kelly!"

Pomfrey's eyes went wide, "you had that underneath your robes all this time?!"

Percy nodded, "yup, we're partners. Isn't that right Kelly!"

"Partners!" Kelly cried out with a toothy smile.

The matron sighed, but said nothing, she was used to the strangeness of magic, but this...well there is always a first time for everything. After a few minutes Pomfrey stepped back and nodded, "you are unharmed in anyway. That armour really must have protected you."

Percy grinned, "told you so."

The nurse huffed, "well seeing as you are alright I see no reason for you to stay," Pomfrey pointed to the exit and Percy was more than happy to leave.

He grabbed the egg and tucked it under one arm. He then took his cape and wrapped it around himself, since everyone already knew what it could do there was no point it hiding it anymore, might as well show it off.

Percy walked out of the medical tent and went into the stadium. The entire place was buzzing, people talking rapidly with each other. Percy couldn't help but eavesdrop on some of them.

"Did you see what he did?!"

"Like a freaking knight!"

"Dude Fleur was the best, by far. Hell, if she was in Hogwarts she would be a Ravenclaw!"

"Krum! Krum! Krum!"

"Why isn't the dragon moving mommy?"

Percy smiled at what he heard, he had to agree, Fleur was definitely a Ravenclaw. And he supposed he did look like a knight, what with the armour and all. Guess if he had taken out Riptide that would have become even more obviously.

Percy walked up to the railings over looking the battle area down below and noticed that the Hungarian Horntail was still there. It was unconscious with it's tongue sticking out, snoring loudly. Guess they hadn't removed it yet. There were several dragon handlers surrounding the dragon, and they looked panicked.

'Shit, guess they don't know how to reverse the draught, might need my help.' Percy quickly levitated himself up and floated down to the pit. The audience gasped seeing Percy fly down, the dragon keepers looked up and stared in wonder as Percy's cape fluttered around him.

"Need some help?" Percy asked.

The head dragon tamer, a tall man with large forearms and thick red hair stood up. "Yes, please. What did you do to her?"

"I made her drink the draught of living death," Percy explained, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of green potion. He threw it to the tamer, "here, this should reverse the effects, but I kind of think this is a much easier way to transport her."

The tamer examined the potion closely. He grunted shooting Percy a glare, "right." And without a word walked away with his colleagues levitating the dragon and the eggs away.

'Damn, guess he's still pissed off about the dragon,' Percy shrugged. He took off into the air and flew back up into the stands. As he flew he heard someone call out to him.

"Percy! Over here!" Percy looked down to see Harry waving at him from the stands with his friends from Hogwarts standing besides here.

The demigod smiled and flew down, landing right next to Harry, "hey guys! Like what you saw?"

"How did you do that?!" Harry exclaimed loudly, "I thought you were dead for sure!"

Percy chuckled, "says the guy who literally flew past a dragon's mouth."

"Percy we thought you died!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw her hands around Percy giving him the biggest hug he ever had, before moving back and slapping him across the face, hard, "don't you ever do something that dangerous again! ...ARGH! Why does my hand hurt?!"

Percy chuckled rubbing his numb cheek, "sorry, thick skin."

"We always had faith my man!" George yelled throwing one hand over Percy's shoulder while Fred took over the other side.

"And we made a killing!" Fred grinned as his whispered, "we'll give you your share tomorrow."

"How much did I win?"

"A hundred," George grinned, "and that's not including our cut."

"Nice."

"What are you three on about?" Alicia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing!" they replied as one giving them all the best fake smile they could.

Just then Susan spoke up and told them that the judges were about to announce his scores, so they all turned to the judge's box waiting in silence.

First was Karkaroff, he raised his wand and sent out a silver ribbon that took on the form of a 6. Immediately the people in the stadium started to scream. Their protests were deafening as they insulted the Durmstrang headmaster, telling him to change the score.

Next came Crouch who gave Percy an 9, this caused people to cheer happily. Then came Bagman who looked disappointed giving Percy a 8. People didn't seem to like the low number, but couldn't complain.

Then came Dumbledore who smiled and with a flourish on his hands displayed a glowing perfect 10. This caused the stadium to roar in approval cheering Percy's name loudly. Harry patted Percy on the back as the rest of the Hogwarts students congratulated him.

Finally came Maxim, who looked like she was having an internal struggle. The stadium became quite, they were waiting to see what she would display. She waved her wand and sent up a silver 9, much to everyone's joy.

"6...9...8, that makes 23, plus 19 would make," Michael mumbled trying to calculate Percy's score.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "that makes 42."

"What?! Only 42?!" Percy yelled out, "I literally fought that thing! I shoved a bronze shield down it's throat and then threw in a draught of living death! Which I brewed! What the fuck?!"

"Don't worry you still got first place," Fred assured him.

"Yes, Fleur and Harry came in second with 40 points each and Krum far behind with only 36," George grinned, "made a pretty galleon on that bet."

"Yeah, but still," Percy grumbled, "only 42 measly points, fought the fucking thing didn't I?"

"Well if it makes you feel any better you looked amazing while doing it!" Heather chuckled.

"Yeah! You looked like a freaking knight!" Kristen agreed, "like a knight of the round or something with that armour and shield! Heck all you were missing was a sword!" Percy gave a nervous chuckle at that, 'if only they knew.'

"Percy!" Percy looked up and saw Hecate run down from the stadium and charge him. She jumped and wrapped a hand around his neck with a grin, "that was amazing! You've got tell me what's in that cloak! I got some serious magical vibes from that thing! I'm so proud of you!" she yelled in joy planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Hecate!" Percy grumbled, "you're embarrassing me!"

"Oh suck it up! After all you're," Hecate looked at Percy and then realized he wasn't alone, immediately she switched to greek, [after all you are a demigod, you can face monsters, titans and Kronos himself, but one kiss from your aunt and you suddenly turn into a big sap!]

Percy rolled his eyes, [I may be a demigod but I am still a teenager you know.]

Hecate smiled and then turned around spotting Harry immediately. "Harry!" she yelled as she walked up to the young flyer and grabbed him in a firm hug, shoving his head into her cleavage, "you were amazing out there! Everyone else were worried, but not me!"

"Tamph yo Hecuty!" Harry's voice came out muffled from between Hecate's breasts.

"Get your hands off him!" Susan cried out as she and Hermione grabbed Harry's hands and pulled him away from Hecate's grip.

The goddess pouted, "party poopers. Didn't realise you had two girlfriends now Harry, nice choice," Hecate giggled.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend!" Hermione protested with red cheeks.

"I am!" Susan asserted her dominance, moving between Harry and Hecate. The goddess and Susan glared at each other, Percy had to admit, Susan had guts standing up to the goddess of magic, but maybe that is because she didn't know who she really was.

Hecate looked at Susan before her eyes slowly trailed down her body. They stopped at Susan's breasts and the goddess blinked, "you are pretty impressive for a fourteen year old." Susan looked at Hecate's line of sight and blushed in embarrassment realised what the goddess meant. "I'm sure by the time you mature they would have become at least three times bigger. Harry is a lucky guy."

"Shut up!" Susan cried out covering her chest, even though one couldn't see much while she wore those big robes.

"Well I suppose for now I can let you keep him," Hecate huffed.

"W-who the bloody hell are you?!"

Percy sighed, "guys I would like you all to meet my aunt, Hecate Blackfyre. And yes, she is like this all the time. Don't worry you'll get used to it."

"Right you are my little nephew!" Hecate quick wrapped an arm around Percy's empty hand, "come on, I don't want to stay in this stuffy stadium for any longer than I have too!"

The others agreed as they all quickly walked towards the exits. Harry and Susan walked together in the front, the girl continued to shoot daggers at Hecate, which the goddess ignored. Percy and Hecate walked near the back allowing the two to talk to each other in private.

[So what's the cloak made off?] Hecate asked.

[It's just a cloak, what makes it special though is what's inside.]

[Wait...where did you get pegasus feathers?!]

Percy's eyes went wide, [how did...sigh, never mind, goddess of magic and all that. The feathers are mine.]

[What do you mean yours?]

[I mean they are mine. I plucked them off off my animagus form.]

Hecate's eyes went wide, [are you crazy?! You peeled your own feathers off?! How did you even survive?!]

Percy chuckled, [relax it's fine. The feather's felt like pulling out my back hairs. Plus I can barely feel the pain, so it's no big deal. And all I have to do is a basic healing charm and I'm all set. Heck I'm basically a pegasus feather producing machine!]

Hecate glared, [you crazy demigod.]

[Oh please, don't act like you wouldn't do the same thing.]

[...Yeah you caught me, I would. But seriously Percy be careful, this is a dangerous thing you are pursuing. If any else get's this….] Hecate snapped her fingers causing Percy's cloak to glow for a second, [there, I added a few extra security features just in case.]

Percy's eyes went wide, [hey! Not cool Hecate! This was my project to change!]

Hecate shrugged, [don't care. Remember what I said, the magical world and divine world can't meet. Your pegasus form is a grey area, but don't push it kiddo. Understand?]

Percy sighed, [yeah yeah...but it is still pretty cool right?]

Hecate grinned, [oh Hades yes.]

As they exited the stadium Percy realised a lot of people kept looking at him. It was because of the task, they were impressed, seeing their looks Percy couldn't help feeling proud, guess he proved to them and himself that he was worthy of being the Hogwart's champion after all.

As soon as exited the stadium though a familiar voice called out for Percy, "yu ho! Percy!" Percy turned to see Amanda run up to him with the other veela cheerleaders behind her following slowly.

"Hey guys," Percy waved at them with a smile, "did you like the show?"

"You bet!" Amanda cried out as he planted a kiss on his cheek, a little too close to his lips to be considered simply friendly.

"Amanda, we talked about this," Chanel hissed.

"What? I only kissed him on the check," Amanda pouted crossing her arms.

"Well well well, if it isn't the five veela," Hecate's grin was down right evil, "didn't realise you five would show up here."

"Oh, hello Hecate," Chanel smiled, "here to see Percy's performance?"

"You bet!"

"Speaking of which," Catherine stepped up clearing her throat before screaming, "what the hell were you thinking?!"

Percy gulped as he stepped back in surprise, even Hecate backed away a good few steps upon seeing talons growing in Catherine's fingers.

"You could have gotten yourself killed! Or worse, burnt alive!" Catherine waved her finger at his face, "do you have a death wish?!"

Percy gulped, "please calm down."

"Clam down?! Clam down?! I'll show you clam!" Catherine snapped her fingers forming a fireball in her hands. She threw at Percy's head, who ducked under it just in time.

"Alright that's enough," Amanda grabbed Catherine by the arm, dragging the veela away kicking and screaming.

Ula sighed, "don't worry, she's only doing this because she cares."

"She threw a fireball at my head!" Percy yelled.

"Love comes in many, many forms," Ebele smiled.

Percy sighed, "yeah, I suppose."

"Anyway, great job Percy," Ula smiled as she kissed him on the check, "you did us proud."

"You looked like a knight in shining armour!" Ebele exclaimed, "like one of those stories where a knight has to save the princess from a dragon!"

"Or in this case himself from a veela," Chanel chuckled as Catherine and Amanda come back, the french veela now calm.

"Sorry," Catherine grumbled, "let my anger get out of hand."

"It's fine," Percy rubbed his neck, "I deserved it."

"Who are they and how do they know Percy?" Hermione asked in a whisper to the side as she and the rest of the Hogwarts students watched all of this silently.

"It's kind of a long story," Fred began.

"Basically Percy slept with them and now their buddies," George explained.

"Huh, guess that wasn't that long after all," Fred realised.

"What?!" Harry's eyes went wide, "Percy slept with them? All five of them?"

"He's a God," Ron whispered in awe as he joined his brothers looking at Percy like a God.

Hecate finally broke her silence as she spoke up, "alright then Percy, I'm off!"

Percy turned to her in surprise, "already?"

"Yeah, your uncle and dad are having another spat," she rolled her eyes, "you know how they get. Next thing you know it's going to be world war 3."

"Wait Percy's dad is alive?" Chanel asked surprised.

Percy blinked, "yeah, of course he is. Why did you think he wasn't?"

"Well, because..." she looked around for support.

"Well you said your parents weren't around so we assumed..." Amanda spoke up softly.

Percy laughed, "oh that's rich! You thought they were dead?!" Percy held his stomach laughing hard.

Hecate giggled, "they aren't dead kiddos, they are just not around. Percy's father is a very important man so he has a lot on his plate. And his mother isn't really suited to handle his...magical side. So he stays with me."

"Oh, I see," Harry replied as he and everyone else filled the new information away for later. It was rare to learn anything about Percy's past, ushall the greek would dodge the question entirely, so anything new was exciting to know.

Hecate chuckled, "well, bye for now," she gave Percy one last hug before she turned to Harry and blew him a kiss, "see you in your wet dreams Harry." She then walked towards the thestral drawn carriages along with the rest of the audience that didn't stay in Hogwarts.

"So I have been meaning to ask Percy, what is that cloak?" Ula questioned staring at the red and gold cape.

Percy grinned at the change in conversation, "oh you mean this? Well it's just a little project that I was working on, you all might know it better as...the 'flying horse'."

Fred gasped, "that was you!"

Percy grinned, "yup! Surprise!"

"What are you talking about?" the veela's looked confused. Gordan and Juan took turns to explain to the veelas what had happened, they were very...enthusiastic about it.

"Wait...why did you even make something like this? Don't you already have a board?" Hermione asked.

Percy rolled his eyes, "well you see when I first began studying here I was dying to go for a spin on my board, but I quickly realized my board wasn't as agile as a broom-"

"HA!"

"-Shut up Harry!" Percy yelled back, "ahem, anyway, yes, I realized I wasn't agile, so I thought of ways to fly better, and vola! I call it my cape of flight!"

"Cloak," Susan spoke up.

Percy blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"It's not a cape, it's a cloak. A cape goes only down till your knees, a cloak covers till your ankles and below. You are wearing a cloak, not a cape."

"She's right," Amanda nodded, "and believe me, I'm basically the queen of fashion around here."

"She really is," Catherine said with a role of her eyes.

Percy blinked, he turned to Fred and George, "I asked for a cape."

The twins shrugged, "we thought it was a cape."

Percy sighed, "fine, so I'll change it's name...the flying cloak."

"Lame," Juan snorted.

"It should be called something like," Harry hummed, "the cloak of...levitation?"

Percy snorted, "yeah right, sorry to break it to you Harry but this isn't levitation. Levitation is simply making something float, this is actual flight, much more complicated than a first year charm."

"I like it," Susan smiled, "the cloak of levitation, it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yes but like I clearly just explained it's not levitations it's more complex than that-"

"-Yeah, cloak of levitation sounds perfect! It sounds like something Merlin owns," George agreed slowly causing everyone to call out in support for the name.

Percy sighed rubbing his temples, "I am not demeaning my cloak!"

"Face it Percy," Chanel chuckled, "you've been overruled."

Percy grumbled some more, much to his friends enjoyment. Just then Percy spotted Fleur walking with a few of her friends in the distance. Percy looked saddened for a moment, though he quickly masked his features turning to his friends to continue to talk.

Chanel however did notice, she turned to her fellow cheerleaders and whispered to them. They all agreed with her. "Hey Percy, I'll be right back," Chanel waved at him before running towards where she saw Fleur heading last.

"Where's she going?" Percy asked.

"Girl buisness, she'll be back soon, but until then," Amanda grabbed Percy's free right hand, holding it tightly, "you're all mine!"

Kelly popped her head out of Percy's robes and looked down with a glare, "cheerleader," she spat.

The veela looked up in surprise, "wait, you still have that toy?"

Percy chuckled, "yeah, I named her Kelly."

"Wow, guess that's nice, hello Kelly, remember me?"

The veela toy's glare strengthened, "bitch."

Catherine roared in laughter, "yeah, she remembers!"

 **With Chanel:**

"Fleur, wait," the australian veela called out gaining the french champion's attention.

Fleur looked up to the taller veela and glared, "what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"I don't 'ave anything I wazt to zay to you," Fleur spat back before she walked away, " _slut._ "

" _I can speak french too you childish bitch,_ " Chanel spat back.

Fleur paused before she turned back enraged, " _what did you call me?!_ "

" _I called you a childish bitch,_ " Chanel spat back, " _I need to talk to you._ "

" _About what?_ "

" _About Percy._ "

Fleur walked away, " _I don't have time for this. I have no interest in joining his harem._ "

" _That's what you think we are?!_ " Chanel growled, " _I was wrong, calling you childish was a compliment, you are a narcissistic tool! You don't see us as anything more than sex on a stick do you?_ "

" _You're a veela cheerleader,_ " Fleur shot back, " _what else can you be?_ "

" _And that is why the rest of the world will never see us as anything more than objects to be had,_ " Chanel's response was so shocking Fleur stopped moving and turned around to face the veela.

" _What do you want?_ "

" _What do you think's happening between Percy and I?_ " Chanel asked.

" _I think you're fuck buddies,_ " Fleur spat out, " _and if it was just you it would be fine, but finding out his littler harem I-_ "

" _Stop using that word!_ " Chanel hissed, " _I'm not his sex slave, and he doesn't treat me like that! I am his friend! I didn't sleep with him because he made me, but because I wanted to, and do you think I'm a slut because of that?!_ "

" _And the fact that every single one of his veela 'friends' has slept with him? Does that not show what he really thinks about us?!_ "

" _Maybe,_ " Chanel nodded, " _but he has never treated me or any of my friends with anything but genuine compassion and respect. He's written to us not as a demanding lover but a valued friend….you know don't you? That he's resistant to our allur?_ "

Fleur glared, " _and? It didn't stop him from-_ "

" _-shut your mouth,_ " Chanel spat, " _he wasn't in his right mind when doing that. And he has never even insinuated we were anything less than friends. He treated us with respect, respect it seems not even a fellow veela can offer us._ "

Chanel reached into her jeans pocket pulling out what looked to be a crumbled up letter that had been read several times over, " _these are the letters he sent us, sent me. And do you know what he talks about the most in there? You. And yet now I see you aren't worth the ink he used to write it with,_ " she threw the papers before Fleur's feet.

Chanel turned and walked away, " _if by tonight you haven't spoken to him, I will take that as a notice that you have given up on him. Which is fine by me, and the others. We'll take him, and we'll be happy._ "

The french champion was left alone, she saw Chanel walk up to Percy and the others who were walking towards the Hogwart's gates. She looked down at the letters and picked them up. She read them one by one.

 _...how's Germany? Are people there really that heavy drinkers? Don't get drunk okay! Last thing the world needs is five drunk cheerleaders throwing fireballs around._

 _Anyway life's here is pretty good. Last week was the wand weighing ceremony and guess what I found out! Fleur's wand core is veela hair! I didn't know you guy's could make wand's out of your own hair? Guess you could say that your hair is very…..magical! Haha! I hope you liked that one, because Fleur sure didn't when I told her!..._

 _...I asked around and no, we can't conjure pizza, bummer. I was thinking of taking Fleur on a picnic or something, help her relax from all this tournament garbage. Poor veela looks stressed, makes me just want to hold her tight and pat her head…_

 _...I don't know what to do, but I think I'm getting a clue. Fleur's fun to be around, don't worry though, you're still my second favorite veela! Only tied with Fleur! Whose first you ask? Why Kelly of course!..._

Fleur read all those letters, again and again it mentioned her and what he felt about her. Her heart grew heavy with guilt, not once in all these letters did Percy ever mention a sexual relationship, if anything one would wager this was written to a friend rather than lover.

Fleur didn't know what to believe, these letters could be fake, but she didn't think that was possible. She couldn't bring herself to admit it, but she knew she overreacted, again. She always did this, and not just with Percy.

The veela looked towards the gates where Percy and the others were chatting with the veela. Fleur wanted to go there and talk to him...but her pride refused to let her do so. She folded the letters properly and walked towards her carriage.

But she looked up to see Beauxbatons students walking towards the carriage, they would be insistent that she sat with them and regaled them in her stories of how she defeated the dragon. Fleur didn't want to do that, she needed some time alone. She looked to the lake shore and sighed, 'that will do.'

 **With Percy:**

By the time they reached the gates the Hogwarts students had already left for the castle, they didn't want to intrude on Percy meeting up with his old friends. This left Percy alone with the veelas, again.

"What's wrong Chanel?" Percy asked, "you keep looking over. Expecting someone?"

Chanel sighed, "no, no, nothing like that," 'I really thought she would come,' the australian veela sighed, "anyway, it's time for us to go back to our rooms. It was nice seeing you again Percy."

"Same," Percy smiled as he hugged her, "it was nice chatting with your guys again, maybe next time it can be some time when I'm not fighting a dragon." The veelas chuckled, Chanel laughed too, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"So when's the next task?" Amanda asked.

"I think it's February 24th," Percy shrugged, "so I'll see you all then?"

"Yup!" Ebele nodded.

"What's the plan for you all now?" Percy asked curiously as he walked them through the gates.

"Well we're going to stay the night at Hogsmeade," Ula answered, "after which another minor quidditch league will begin getting us another job."

"I see, well it's sad to say goodbye so soon," Percy chuckled, "I mean you guys just came in like a hurricane and left just as fast."

"Yeah...sorry about that," Amanda said nervously, "we didn't mean to ruin your chances with Fleur."

Percy's eyes widened, "what? No I didn't mean that! I just said you guys were quick like a hurricane, it's fine about Fleur, it's my fault really. I should have told her the truth outright."

"Well don't blame yourself," Catherine grumbled, "she's always been quick to judge, she's like that, so sensitive about her veela side. Just give her time, she'll be fine."

"But you know Percy we don't really have to end it like this," Ebele said with a smile, "if you want to talk about it you could come over."

"Yeah!" Ula nodded, "we have nothing better to do, come hang out with us, it's been so long!"

"Yeah! Come on Percy!" Catherine grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the carriage.

"I don't think I can leave school grounds," Percy protested, though not very strongly.

"You're a champion, I'm sure they won't mind," Amanda shrugged as she and the others walked up to a carriage being drawn by thestrals towards Hogsmeade.

Percy sighed, "fine, just one drink. I need to get back and I don't want people thinking I'm a drunk on top of everything else they're accusing me off."

They opened the carriage door to find it smaller than they expected, "alright, you guys sit in there and I'll fly there," Percy told them as he began to levitate up before Chanel grabbed him and pulled him to the ground.

"No way Mr. Jackson, you're riding with us," she forced him inside with all the others. Soon they were all stuffed into the carriage, with Chanel sitting on Percy's lap holding the golden egg for him.

They quickly flew towards Hogsmeade where they all got off and went into the Three Broomsticks. The veela's took Percy upstairs into their room, it was bigger on the inside with several double beds pushed together to form one giant bed.

"What do you want to eat Percy?" Amanda asked as she and the others tooks off their heavy coats revealing tight fitting jeans and blouses underneath. Percy gulped, he realised he had been drawn into their lair...again….he wasn't really complaining though, just an observation.

"Is there anything light?" Percy asked as he put the golden egg on the table, "my stomach is still a little tipsy after the day I've had."

"I'll order something, be back in a sec!" Amanda called out as he went to order lunch for them all.

"So Percy how's school?" Chanel asked as she and the other girls got on the bed while Percy drew up and chair and sat down before them.

"It's okay, I guess, can do without all the drama though," he unclipped his cloak and tossed it to the side causing it to levitate on the spot.

"Woah, how did it do that?" Ula asked with surprise in her eyes.

"Trade secret," Percy grinned, "I've been tinkering around with a lot of stuff, magic's fun! I'm actually having fun learning something!"

"That's nice," Catherine shrugged as she pulled up her legs to her chest, "I never liked it though. Too much work."

"It's magic, how can you call it work?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bah, you're just nauseatingly optimistic," the french veela spat out.

"So Percy you said you've been having drama at school?" Chanel asked, "what about?"

"Nothing really," Percy shrugged, "first there was the whole, 'American' champion thing. But I took care of that quickly, but then there was the whole 'sleeping with five veelas', and then Fleur and then there was that time the twins turned me into a woman which is really stupid-"

"-I'm sorry what?" Ula stopped him, "they turned you into a woman?!"

Percy grumbled, "yeah, fuckers spiked my drink and when I was distracted by having tits Harry put me into a dress. And the worst part is someone took a picture of me and has been selling it all over the school!"

"Wait a minute!" Catherine called out as she grabbed her handbag and looked inside pulling out a photo that grew to be the bane of Percy's existence. It was him as a woman dressed in that fetching red dress with a confused look on her face.

"Is this you?" Catherine asked shoving the photo into his face.

Percy sighed, "yeah...that's me."

"Holy shit!" Ula cried out as she took the photo, "you look gorgeous! Your ass is out of this world Percy! Damn, almost makes me wish I was gay."

"How do you even have that!" Percy cried out, "you're not even a student at Hogwarts!"

"Some kid from Hogwarts was selling these," Chanel shrugged, "lots of people were buying them. I think every guy in the town has at least one copy."

Percy's eyes widened in horror, "oh dear gods. But why do you have it?!"

"Well," Catherine gave a nervous chuckle, "we kind of got jealous. We bought it so that we could look at it and motivate ourselves to work harder, you know, kind of like exercise motivation. You really do have a cute butt."

Percy held his head, "this is the worst!"

"Oh Percy it's okay," Ula comforted him, "look at it this way. If you want you could get with a hot lesbian whenever you want!"

"Gods kill me now."

Amanda quickly returned with their lunch and Percy spent the rest of the afternoon and a batter half of the evening talking to them about a number of different things. Mostly about their lives and hobbies, whenever his life came up Percy reflected or gave vague answers, for obvious reasons.

It was a nice afternoon, and Percy was glad the awkward tension between them had vanished, after all what would you say to someone to slept with in an orgy? But Percy and the cheerleaders made it work, Percy didn't come here so sex and the women weren't cheap. They were friends and Percy was glad they could talk for a little while.

An hour later Percy left them, Amanda was furious that nothing had come out of it, but she understood. In her words, 'he's probably exhausted from fighting a dragon, I want him at his best, not his worst'.

Chanel walked Percy out, as they stepped outside the inn Percy turned to her and smiled, "thanks for this Chanel...I needed it."

The Australia veela smiled, "any time Percy. You looked like you were going to collapse from exhaustion, plus it was nice to see you after so long."

Percy nodded, "yeah, I feel the same, I really-" Percy's words were cut short when Chanel grabbed him by collar of his robes and pulled him down into a kiss.

The demigod's eyes went wide in shock, but before he could do anything she stopped, pushing him back.

Percy's face turned red, he opened his mouth to speak but Chanel stopped it with her finger, "I know Percy, you don't have to say it. That one was for me, now go, I'm sure she's probably realised what a terrible mistake she's made by now. And if she hasn't tell me, there's no way I'm ever letting you out of my sights a second time."

Percy didn't say a thing. So instead he just smiled and nodded before taking off into the air, flying back to Hogwarts. Chanel saw his retreating form and sighed, she was going to miss the American, he really was something else.

Percy flew into Hogwarts grounds and slowed down as he neared the castle. He went down low against the lake surface, looking down to see Nick wave a tentacle at him. Percy waved back before he rose into the sky and flew towards the castle gates.

But as he neared the lake shore he spotted a mass of blonde and blue sitting underneath a tree by the lake surface. Percy could tell who it was, even from here. Her hair and robes gave her away.

Percy grew worried, he wanted to go down there and talk to her. But he didn't know if she wanted to talk to him. She cared about him, he knew that much, why else would she have given him a clue about the first task?

Steeling his courage Percy floated down towards her. She noticed him coming right away, looking up to meet his eyes. Percy grinned, "hey tweety bird," he waved.

Fleur couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the man flying down to greet her with that sappy smile on his face. Her heart skipped a beat seeing him land next to her, those eyes, those amazing eyes. Fleur sighed, 'my god he's amazing.'

Percy landed before her, "I...I just wanted to ask how you were feeling. It isn't everyday you fight a dragon."

Fleur nodded, "I'm am fine. T'ankz to you and your potionz."

Percy shrugged, "it was the least I could do, after you warned me about the dragons."

"Keep being zo nice and you'll loze t'e tournament," she teased with a smile.

Percy chuckled, "I'm sorry but remind me again who's currently leading?"

"By two pointz," Fleur glared.

"Still, leading," Percy grinned.

"And t'e cloak?" Fleur asked looking Percy over.

Percy grinned, "oh it is much more that that," Percy gave it a flourish, "it's my cloak of levitation. Something I invented. Kind of like a step up on the hoverboard idea. Only this time I used the magical property of the feathers from a flying horse in order to make it work."

"Zo t'at'z w'y you were zo curiouz about t'e Abraxanz!" Fleur gasped.

Percy chuckled, "yup!"

"B-but t'at was zo long ago, you 'ave been preparing for thiz zince t'en?"

"Actually since before then, remember the story about the flying horse?" Fleur's eyes went even wider, "yup, that was me!"

"Can I 'ave a try?" Fleur asked.

"Hm, maybe later," Percy replied causing Fleur to pout.

"I hate that my allur doesn't effect you." Percy laughed as a comfortable silence took over them. Fleur patted to the spot besides her for Percy to sit, taking his chance the son of Poseidon quickly unlatched his cloak and pushed it to the side allowing it float on the spot.

Fleur whistled, clearly impressed, "I didn't know Abraxan featherz could be used like t'iz!"

Percy shrugged, "I didn't know either. It too a lot of research, but hey it's magic, all the work didn't really feel like work. Otherwise I would have never spent as much time as I did on it." He sat down by the lake side, resting his back on the trunk of an old oak tree,

"T'at waz pretty amazing Perzy," Fleur spoke up, "t'e way you took on t'at dragon. You do realize t'ey didn't want uz to fig't it yez?"

Percy chuckled, "yeah, I know. But I honestly couldn't' help it. I was scared stiff before, but when I was in there with that dragon, I-I don't know, something just came over me. I guess I was having too much fun."

"You t'ink fig'ting a dragon is fun?"

"Yes. And magic, I think magic is fun as well." Fleur laughed and once again silence. Desperate for chance to talk more with her Percy continued, "so any clues on what this thing is?"

Fleur shrugged, "no, and I don't t'ink I'm going to z'are Perzy. I am grateful for t'e potionz but t'at juzt makez uz even."

Percy laughed, just then Kelly popped out of his robes and puffed her cheeks, "hey!"

Percy noticed his little friend and grinned, "hey Kelly, sorry, were we ignoring you?"

Kelly nodded furiously, "yeah! Meany!"

Percy chuckled, "well I'm sorry about that."

Fleur blinked in surprise, "P-Perzy, did Kelly just talk?"

Percy smiled, "yeah, my aunt got the guy who put on the first charms on Kelly to boost them up a bit. I don't know how much she can talk, but I think for now she can say only a word or so."

Fleur's jaw dropped, "amazing," she waved, "hello Kelly."

Kelly waved, "hello!" Kelly then turned to Percy, "bored!"

"Bored huh? Well let's see, what do I have for….oh I know!" Percy reached into one of his robe pockets and pulled out the dragon figurine from before. He un-stunned it causing the mini dragon to keep in surprise.

Percy placed the dragon and Kelly on the ground, Kelly looked at the dragon, her eyes flashed as she smiled evilly. The dragon started to look scared, very very scared. It turned and ran away, with Kelly chasing after it yelling, "Kitty!"

Fleur watched this with a raised eyebrow, "I do not t'ink I am ever going to get used to you Perzy."

"You say that like it's a bad thing tweetie bird," Percy winked as he picked up a stone and threw it into the lake.

"I'm just glad t'e firzt tazk iz over," Fleur said with a sigh, "I t'ought for zure I would die."

"Neah, I'm sure they would have stopped it if the match went that far," Percy replied in an assuring tone.

"Well eit'er t'at or you would have come out t'ere cape and armour yez?" Fleur chuckled.

Percy grinned, "hey if you needed me then yeah, I would have."

"Perzy Jackson, my perzonal knig't," Fleur smiled resting her head on his shoulder, "I like t'e zound of t'at."

Percy chuckled, "yeah. What would be my perks?"

"Well you could zee me everyday."

"I already do that."

"Ah, you can zerve me and make zure no 'arm comes to me."

"I just saw you fight off a dragon, I think you can take care of yourself. Plus you know, you're a veela," Percy picked up another stone and chucked it into the water.

"Fine," Fleur chuckled, "'ow about….if you become my knig't t'en...t'en I'll zay I'm zorry?"

Percy stopped, he slowly turned to Fleur, "w-what?"

Fleur's eyes went dark, guilt addled her heart, "I'm zorry...about t'e way I treated you for the pazt few dayz. I zhould 'ave realized t'ere was not'ing going on but I...I couldn't-"

"Fleur it's fine," Percy whispered as he put an arm around her shoulder drawing her close, "I should have told you sooner, I know, but honestly….it's kind of an awkward subject."

Fleur nodded, "yes...I zuppoze."

They didn't anything for the longest time, when finally Percy smiled and spoke up, "so if I understand this right, the only way I can ever get you to admit you were wrong is if I become your personal knight? I mean damn Fleur, that's some next level ego right there."

The veela huffed putting her nose up, "well I am frenc' you know, we do 'ave ztandardz. And it'z pride, not ego Perzy."

"Same thing," Percy shrugged.

"Fine, next time I promise I won't overreact and go crazy, and if I do...I'll give you a kizz az a zorry."

Percy blinked, "what?!"

Fleur grinned like a cat, "you're interezted?"

Percy's face went red, "I-I, I mean yeah, wh-why wouldn't I, I mean anyone would be, especially if it's someone like you, not the veela you, well I think that's great too it's just that-"

"-HAHA!" Fleur burst into laughter holding her stomach as she rolled around the ground.

Percy looked in surprise before froaning and grumbling, "not funny."

"I-I'm zorry! B-b-but your face! AH-hahaha!" Fleur laughed heartily, eventually stopping.

"Happy?" Percy asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Very," Fleur pulled herself back to under the tree, resting on it's trunk. She put her head on Percy's shoulder once more, curling her hands around his.

Percy sighed, "that was mean."

Fleur smiled as she closed her eyes, "maybe."

"Most would feel insulted you know."

"You're not most."

"True," Percy leaned back into the shade, the cool relaxing wind hitting his face, "I wouldn't mind you know."

"Hmm" Fleur snuggled into his shoulder, ticking his neck.

"Kissing you," Percy looked at her, she was sleeping, and after the task they both had just faced, and the lack of sleep they had preparing for it, well they both earned this rest.

The wind however was harsh, and cold. Percy used his wand and summoned his cloak wrapping the two of them with it like a blanket.

Percy said nothing else, instead he shut his eyes and leaned back on the tree truck. He closed his eyes and slowly feel asleep as Fleur snuggled into the crock of his neck.

"And that's why pickles belong on sandwiches," Cedric explained as he and a few other Hufflepuff's walked towards the lake edge looking for a spot to sit.

"I still think that's disgusting," Heather blushed, "I mean who likes pickles?"

"Everyone," Juan said with a shrug, "anyway do you guys think-"

"-Hey look!" Gordan suddenly called out in a loud hiss causing everyone to look at where he was pointing.

There sitting under the shade of the tree where Fleur and Percy wrapped up in a red and gold cloak snuggling together. Fleur's mouth was open with her ear up against Percy's chest, listening to his heart beat. Percy had one hand wrapped around Fleur protectively, pulling her closer as he smiled, content and happy.

The Hufflepuffs blinked. They stared. And then Juan leaned in and whispered to Cedric, "somebody get a camera. This is prime blackmail material!"

"Are they back together now?"

"Wait, were they even together in the first place?"

"Of course they were! Now someone get me a camera!"

It was hours later when Percy felt something stir him awake. He blinked the sleepiness away and looked down to see Kelly glaring at him.

"Wake!" she yelled as she pointed to the sky, which had become dark, the stars were out and the moon was crescent.

"Shit," Percy cursed as he tried to get up only to realize a weight on his shoulder. Fleur was still snuggled into his neck, she looked happy, a small trail of drool soaked Percy's shoulder. The demigod looked at the veela and blinked, 'I didn't think she was even capable of doing something like that.'

Kelly huffed, "move!"

Percy groaned and whispered, "Kelly be quite! Fleur is sleeping!"

Kelly huffed, she pointed to the castle, "late!"

Percy sighed, "I know but..." he looked at Fleur's sleeping face and smiled, "she's too cute!"

Kelly rolled her eyes, she climbed Percy's robes and jumped onto Fleur's hair, pulling it hard.

"Ah!" Fleur hissed as she got up immediately, she saw Kelly hanging on her head and hissed, "Kelly vous chienne!"

"Late!" Kelly yelled as she swung on Fleur's hair, landing on Percy's head.

"T'at iz no excuze! You of all people zhould know 'ow important a veela'z 'air iz to tzem!" Fleur hissed, calming down a little.

"Late! Food!" Kelly yelled back, not letting up on the bigger veela.

Percy sighed, "sorry about that Fleur, Kelly gets mean when we miss dinner."

Fleur sighed, she leaned back and closed her eyes, "I was having such a nice dream."

"Hm? Care to share?"

"You wouldn't like it," Fleur smiled, "it waz me winning the cup w'ile you ztood bezidez crying."

Percy pushed the cloak up causing it to float mid air away from them while they got up. Percy smirked, "that's why it's a dream Fleur, because there's no chance of it ever happening," he pulled Fleur up to her feet, "it's too bad we have to leave, I like it here."

"Yes, you're a very nice pillow Perzy," Fleur chuckled as she tucked her golden egg under her arm.

"Thank you Fleur, I'm glad to be of service," Percy picked up his golden egg and turned to Kelly, "where your dragon buddy Kelly?"

"Kitty!" Kelly huffed as she pointed to a top branch of the oak tree. Percy frowned and narrowed his eyes, he saw the tiny dragon figure sitting on a branch, clutching it for dear life as it sent fearful looks at Percy, or more specifically, Kelly.

Percy sighed, "you are a handful," he stunned the dragon and summoned him back. He tucked the dragon away and turned to Fleur, "come on, I'm sure by now everyone's worried about us."

Fleur nodded, "right." Percy summoned his cloak and put it on. As she walked besides Percy as they went to Hogwarts for dinner.

They entered the Great Hall, and suddenly all the chatter which was customary for an evening dinner there stopped. Almost everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing and turned to watch Percy and Fleur walk in side by side.

And then Juan had to open his goddamn mouth.

"You go Jackson!" the Badger stood up, giving Percy a thumbs up and a wink. And taking his cue everyone did the same.

"Go Jackson!"

"It's about time you two made up!" A lot of the boys looked happy, winking and praising Percy, while some did look jealous. The girls though looked a bit more concerned.

"Wait are they together now?"

"Where were they for so long?"

Percy groaned, this just made things even more complicated. After an awkward dinner Percy and Fleur parted ways, Percy first replaced the armour he 'borrowed' for the first task, he casted several cosmetic charms on it, in order to hide the runes he carved into it.

And then when he came back to the Hufflepuff common room he meet with another party. There were drinks all around and plenty of food, compliments of the Hogwarts House Elves. Ever Percy's favorite song was playing, 'Magical Force' by the Weird Sisters.

"To Percy Jackson! The best goddamn champion we ever got!" Gordan raised his glass of firewhiskey.

"Here here!" everyone replied as they chuckled their drinks. A fifth year turned on the wizarding radio and everyone below fourth year was sent to their rooms for the night, this party was for the seniors alone.

"Hey Percy so what did you and Fleur do?" Heather asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Oh come on Percy don't act dumb, you can tell us," Michael replied as slowly Percy was surrounded by his year mates and the 7th years, all looking at him with a curious twinkle in their eyes.

Percy sighed, "I don't want to break your bubbles but nothing happened. We just sat by the lake and had a small nap. We don't' didn't get much sleep last night so we kind of just had a power nap."

"So...you slept together?" Gordan giggled on the word play, until Percy smacked him up the head.

"No we didn't! Jackass," Percy hissed, "we just napped, no sleeping, just napping."

"Come on!"

"Really?!"

"So are you two friends again?"

The rest of the students kept yelling out in disbelief when Juan stepped up and silenced them all, "yeah they just had a short nap. And you know what, I have proof."

The house began to chatter curiously while Percy just looked confused letting out a skeptical, "what?"

"And here it is!" Cedric yelled out as he pulled out a stack of pictures from his robe pocket and threw them into the air.

Everyone ran to pick one up for themselves, gasping in surprise seeing it. The boys look jealous while the girls simply awed commenting on how cute they both looked. Percy grew scared and a little curious as he grabbed a photo and saw for himself.

It was a picture of him and Fleur by the lake side underneath the tree. She was drooling and he was smiling as they were wrapped around tightly with Percy's cloak. Percy blushed, 'when did they even take this?! Holy shit everyone in the room has a copy! Shit shit shit!'

Percy took out his wand, "accio photos!" all the pictures came zipping into Percy's hand as the demigod ignited them all aflame. After his last experience with a compromising photo, well let's just say Percy was in no mood to let that happen again.

"No Percy come on!"

"No cool man!"

"Oh look at him blushing like an idiot!"

Percy growled at Cedric, "when did you take this!?"

"This afternoon," Cedric shrugged as the rest tried to hold in their laughter, "I have to say Percy, you two make an amazing couple."

"Do you have more?!"

"No, these are the only copies," everyone groaned at the admittance, "but hey atleast now you can't say you two are just friends!"

"We are just friends!" Percy hissed, "we aren't anything more!"

"For now," Heather whispered causing everyone to laugh.

"Fine fine, deny it all you want, but sooner or later you and her are going to be locked inside and broom closet, trust me on this," Cedric joked causing everyone to laugh while Percy blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright alright! Let's not push the champ to far people," Miguel spoke up, "remember he did just fight off a freaking dragon! Who knows what he could do to us!"

The Badgers all laughed while Percy blushed, not used to the attention. Soon they settled down again, most of them splitting off into smaller groups, mostly the younger years, while the sixth and seventh years stood with Percy.

"So what exactly is that thing Percy?" Cedric asked.

"It's his cloak of levitation," Heather explained with a role of her eyes, "great name huh?"

"Hey! Don't take that tone with me young lady! I'll have you know this is one of the greatest invention in the history of awesome!" Percy flushed the cape, "anyone who where this little beauty can freaking fly! How cool is that?!"

"You mean like a broom?" Miguel asked.

"What?! No! It's nothing like a broom! That's like comparing a formula 1 race car to a toyota! For shame Miguel for shame!"

"What makes this cape so amazing anyway?" Heather asked drawing the attention of other curious Hufflepuff's.

"Well for one it obeys my orders telepathically, so I have to think in order to make it fly!"

"Cool!" a fifth year cried out.

"Can I give it a try?" a seventh year asked.

Percy shook his head, "sorry man but no, it's way too dangerous. I almost hurt myself several times while using this thing! Heck one time I almost crashed into the Gryffindor tower!"

"Wait a minute!" Cedric cried out, "that flying horse rumour! It was you wasn't it?!"

Percy snickered, "yup! Suprise!"

They quickly began to talk more and more into the night. The party was fun as Percy sat in the center with the Hufflepuff's asking him several questions about the task, when he brewed the potion, why he helped Harry out and even where he learned how to control water like that.

Percy explained that the water was old family magic from his dad's side, it was a natural thing for him to use water like that. It seemed to satisfy people enough that they dropped the line of questioning, though some asked if Percy could teach them, which is respectfully denied claiming that he promised his dad he wouldn't.

"Alright enough already!" Juan suddenly cried out, "I have been waiting but no more! What's inside that damn egg?!"

Percy blinked as he turned to the golden egg he had on his lap, "huh, guess I kind of forgot to check."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Open it up!" Gordan cried out as the rest of the house cheered Percy on.

Percy grinned as he set his drink aside and stood up holding the egg up for all to see. He noticed an opening machines on the top, he twisted it open and the egg exploded out as a beautiful voice began to sing;

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,-_

Gordan suddenly closed the egg cutting the music off.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Percy asked as he pulled the egg away from Gordon's grip.

"That was horrible!" a fifth year cried out.

"My ears hurt so much!" Cedric said as he rubbed his ears wincing in pain.

Percy looked around and noticed everyone everyone was holding their ears in pain. Growing ever more confused Percy spoke up, "what happened to you guys?"

"That egg!" Heather hissed, "it sounds like glass scratching up a black board!"

"Yeah! Why didn't you stop be quicker?!" Juan yelled out.

Percy blinked, "what are you talking about? It doesn't sound anything like you said, if anything the voice is kind of angelic."

"What? Did that dragon burn your brain or something?" Kristien asked.

"No, I don't think that's it," Miguel said rubbing his chin, "maybe it's something only a champion can here? Like maybe the egg's charmed to only work for the champion who retrieved it?"

The Hufflepuff thought it over, quickly agreeing with the smart sixth years assessment.

Percy took out his wand, "alright then, guess I'll just have to listen to this alone. I'll put up a sound barrier though, no need for the rest of you to lose your ear buds for this," He casted a silencing spill around himself, cutting off all sound from the outside.

Percy opened the egg once more and the song began once more;

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Percy noted the words after a few more listening and closed the egg. He dropped the spell and was meet with the others eager faces.

"Well? What does it say?" Cedric asked.

Percy repeated the words to them all, sighing at the end, "I have no idea what this is supposed to mean."

"Well, it says they can't sing above the ground, so maybe underground?" Juan suggested.

"Maybe the next task is you navigating a dungeon underground?" Heather suggested.

"No, that doesn't sound very interesting," Gordan shrugged, "plus it said sing _above_ the ground, meaning it's not _under_ ground."

"So what can be below ground, but not under it?" Miguel asked. The Hufflepuff grumbled at the riddle as they tried to think of an answer.

"The sea," a seventh year suddenly spoke up, everyone turned to her and she clarified, "the top of the sea is called sea level, or ground level. So it can be below the ground, and yet not be under the ground."

Percy blinked, "so wait...the next task in underwater?"

"Maybe," Cedric nodded, "and the only place near where you can swim underwater is the Black Lake, so that's probably where you will have to go."

"And you're going to have to hold your breath for like a really long time," a fifth year sighed, "didn't it say like you had an hour or so to find whatever you're supposed to be looking for?"

"Damn, that's going to be tough," Miguel sighed, "guess you better start searching for ways to do that huh Percy?"

Everyone turned to Percy, who had been surprisingly quiet for a long time. His head was hung, he looked to be shaking.

"Percy? Mate? Are you okay?" Juan asked.

And then suddenly Percy threw his head up laughing as loud a he could, "hahahahaha! Oh my Gods this is perfect! Hahahaha!"

Everyone slowly leaned away looking scared. "What's going on?" Cedric asked in a whisper.

"We don't know," replied Percy's friends. They waited for the longest time for him to stop, but Percy just kept laughing and laughing and laughing to a joke only he understood.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

"Okay! That's enough!" Juan yelled out, "stop laughing!"

Percy chuckled, "sorry, sorry, just remembered a joke." Percy snickered as the rest just rolled their eyes.

"Why did we have to get such a weird champion?" Gordan face palmed himself as he sighed.

"Anyway you need help with this one Percy?" Heather offered, "finding out how to breath underwater for over an hour is going to be a challenge you know."

"Maybe you can try the bubble head charm," Cedric suggested, "I can teach it to you if you want."

Percy snickered, "yeah, it's okay guys, I already have this task in the bag. If I don't finish first in this task then I'll break my wand myself."

The Hufflepuff's were surprised at Percy's boast but quickly chalked it up to his having a plan. After a while the party drew to a close as everyone went back to bed, most of them however didn't return to their own bed, sharing it with a 'friend'. Percy didn't realise they were so open about sex here, but hey, to each their own.

Percy made sure to get everyone there to promise never to tell the clue out to anyone else, not even the younger years in their house. He wasn't sure the other champions would have figured it out, maybe they wouldn't get passed the riddle, no need to give them an advantage unnecessarily.

Percy unclipped his cloak and tossed it to the side allowing it to levitate on its own. Percy looked at the creation and smiled, he never really was one for making things, he's always been more of a breaking down of things. Heck his name meant destroyer, and he has been nothing but a warrior since he was 12, kind of hard to change with such a mindset.

But now, in this world of magic, now he was different. He could make things, with his own hands and knowledge. He could actually make something new!

He felt pride looking at his latest invention, maybe from now on he would wear it, it does after all go with the whole wizarding theme everyone had around here.

As he took off his robes for bed Percy dipped into his left pocket and pulled out a picture. It was the one with him and Fleur napping under the tree. He had saved one, the only one. He ran his fingers down Fleur's hair and smiled, tucking the picture into his moleskine bag. That one was definitely a keeper.

* * *

 **So I'm back, yay. The tiny hiatus I took was because...well, life's a bitch. Girlfriend troubles made me depressed and I didn't really feel like writing. I mean, how the hell am I supposed to right Percy and Fleur falling in love with each other when my heart has been ripped out and stamped into dust?!**

 **The answer is simple, with great difficulty. Also I'm thinking of starting a new story, a Spider-man Self Insert, what do you think? I'm really excited for that. Anyway the next chapter will be up soon. Promise.**


	23. Chapter 23

It was early in the morning and it was cold. Very very cold. Percy was glad he had the curse of Achilles to help him out with the temperature or else he wouldn't survive the winter.

Percy flew through the foggy early morning with his cloak of levitation put over his pyjamas. He flew along the jagged shore line and landed in the small enclave he created into the side of the cliff.

He landed gently taking off his cloak and shirt tossing it into the small cave. He took out his wand strapped to his wrist and casted a power concealment charm over the area. Don't want anyone snooping around where they shouldn't. He put his wand into his forearm holster and leapt into the water in one go.

The cold crashed into him with a rush of water rubbing across his ears. All his sleep went away as Percy swam deeper into the lake looking for Nick, his friend….who was also the giant squid that lived in the lake.

It took a while, Percy had to swim deep, but he eventually found Nick swimming around. Percy smiled as he called out, " _hey Nick!_ "

The squid looked up, " _lord Percy! How nice to see you! Isn't it cold?_ "

Percy shrugged, " _I can barely feel it, I get used to it after some time._ "

" _Indeed? Truly amazing Lord Percy, not a small feet, a few people have actually died doing the very same thing you are you know?_ "

" _Well I'm not most people. And hey, what did I tell you about calling me lord?_ " Percy raised an eyebrow in scolding.

" _Ah...not too?_ "

" _Right, remember, it's just Percy, nothing else._ "

" _Understood, how has your school days been my lord? Have you been doing well?_ "

Percy sighed at Nick's respectful tone, Percy has been trying to make the squid more relaxed around him but it never worked. Percy honestly didn't know why he even bothered.

" _School's fine Nick, it's better than fine really. Anyway that's not why I'm here though, I came because I need to ask you a few questions._ "

Nick bowed, " _please ask away my lord._ "

" _Right, well Nick have you heard about the Triwizard tournament?_ "

" _Yes, I heard it from the Merpeople across the ridge, they spoke of the tournament coming underwater later in the year, warning me to stay away from their side of the lake during that time._ "

Percy blinked, " _I'm sorry, but what? Merpeople?_ "

" _Yes, do you not know about them?_ "

Percy shrugged, " _no, I always thought you were the only one who lived here._ "

Nick shook its head...it's body?... Who knows, " _not at all lord Percy, I occupy only half of the lake, the area closest to the castle. The half closer to the forest is taken over by the merpeople, they have a village just over the reach there and they are quite….ah, protective._ "

Percy nodded, " _I see...and you said they were going to be involved with the tournament in someway?_ "

Nick nodded, " _yes my lord. Why do you ask?_ "

" _I am participating in the tournament, I figured out the next clue which pointed me to the lake, guess my hunch was right._ "

Nick nodded, " _ah, of course you would participate in the tournament, let the wizards witness the power of the son of Poseidon! Ha! I'm sure you'll win the whole thing!_ "

Percy smiled, " _here's hoping. Anyway Nick I was wondering could you show me to the merpeoples' village? If they know about the tournament and they are going to be holding it there then it's best I speak to them now._ "

Nick stopped moving for a moment speaking up slowly, " _I...I do not think that would be the best idea my lord._ "

" _What? Why not?_ "

" _Well you see merpeople aren't the most...ah, they aren't very welcoming to outsiders my lord. Particularly land walkers._ "

" _I see...well then it's a good thing I'm not just a land walker huh? Do they also worship my dad?_ "

Nick nodded, " _they praise lord Poseidon to the deepest waters, he is their god, their everything. They are very...ah, what is the word here….zealotous. If they don't believe you are indeed a son of Poseidon then things… might get ugly._ "

Percy chuckled, " _then it's a good thing I am a son of Poseidon huh. Lead the way Nick._ "

Nick nodded as he pointed to a ridge swimming over. Percy followed the giant squid crossing over to discover a deep valley going deep into the lake. And in the bottom was a giant plain where a village of stone stood surrounding by seaweed and other small schools of fishes.

The city looked to be inspired by Greek architecture with tall marble pillars outside the house and worn down statues outside on the streets. There wasn't much light down here, if Percy was a normal human he wouldn't be able to see shit, luckily he was no such thing.

Suddenly the 'streets' of the village started to fill up with green figures popping out of their homes. They reminded Percy of mermaids, though not the kind he remembered. They had greenish skin with gills instead of ears and fish tails instead of legs.

The merpeople began to talk to each other pointing at Nick, they began to move. The smaller merpeople were huddled together near the back as the larger ones started to swim towards them with weapons drawn.

" _I think they see us,_ " Nick said as he pointed approaching mermen, each carrying spears tipped with a sharp coral like tip.

Percy chuckled, " _yeah I think they do._ "

The mermen approached, the one leading the charge had several coral shells strung into necklaces around his neck and a heavily designed headgear on his brow. He clicked teeth, showing off his sharp shark like teeth, and hissed, " _Nicholas! Why do you cross the boundary? Why are you here? Who is this child? You dare reveal our sacred ground to a wizard?!_ "

Nick stepped up, " _hold you tongue great chief! You know not who you speak too. I did indeed cross the line, but I do so at our lord's request._ "

" _Dumbledore is no lord of ours!_ " the chief hissed.

" _I do not speak of him, I mean out true lord,_ " Nick moved aside displaying Percy, " _may I have the honour to present Lord Perseus Jackson, son of Lord Poseidon._ "

The mermen were stunned to say the least as they began to chat amongst themselves pointing at Percy in awe. The chief however did not look impressed, if nothing else he looked angry beyond belief.

" _YOU DARE?! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO US NICHOLAS! HOW DARE YOU SULLY THE NAME OF OUR LORD!_ " the chief hissed as he leveled his spear at Nick causing its tip to light up with a familiar green shine, " _I should destroy you where you stand you heretic! This is your first and only warning! Leave our village or I will destroy you where you stand!_ "

Nick's eyes went wide, " _you dare point that at him?! If lord Poseidon finds out he will skin you alive for this!_ "

" _I think not squid! He will reward me greatly for destroying a pretender like-_ " chief turned the spear towards Percy, and everyone there realised that Percy was smiling like an idiot.

The mermen were confused, Nick even more so. The chief however looked pissed off, " _YOU THERE CHILD! How dare you swim there while facing such accusations?! I should kill you for this!_ "

Percy shrugged, " _honestly I would like to see you try._ "

The mermen, including Nick, dropped their jaw at the demigod's dismissal. The Chief on the other hand, " _WHAT?! YOU DARE DOUBT MY POWER?!_ "

Percy scoffed, " _oh please, you don't have any power,_ " he swam up to the chief, the merman lowered his spear under Percy's chin and the demigod smiled. He looked down at the glowing tip and smiled, " _I would recognize this mana anywhere. It's my father's isn't it?_ "

The merman's all gasped at the sudden revela. The chief scowled, " _lord Poseidon is not your father!_ "

" _Yeah he kind of is,_ " Percy grabbed the spear it and snapped it causing everyone to gasp in surprise.

" _WHAT DID YOU DO?!_ " the chief yelled in horror looking at his broken spear.

" _Lord Percy watch out that can kill almost any magical creature!_ " Nick yelled in warning.

Percy waved him away, " _relax Nick, I'm fine. This thing is covered with my father's mana, it's harmful to everything that is not of the sea, and since I'm his son it's basically a paperweight,_ " Percy chuckled tossing the spear from hand to hand, " _though I have to say I am surprised, who knew such a thing like this existed in this corner of the globe? How did you even get this thing in the first place?_ "

The mermen were too shocked for words, the chief was stuck somewhere between awe, hate and pure rage.

Percy turned to Nick, " _not much for talking are they?_ "

" _H-how are you doing that?!_ " the chief finally managed to yell as he snatched the coral spear tip away from Percy's hands, " _who are you?!_ "

Percy shrugged, " _weren't you listening? I'm Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. At your service._ "

The mermen began to whisper amongst themselves, wondering if this boy in front of them could truly be their lord's son. It was only the chief who outright dismissed this notion.

" _No! That is impossible! You cannot be the son of Poseidon! I call you a liar!_ "

" _Hey man I'm many things but I ain't a liar._ "

" _Fine, then prove it boy!_ "

Percy rolled his eyes, " _dude, I'm currently talking to you underwater. Not to mention the fact I'm breathing underwater. Oh and let's not forget I can touch the glowly rock thing of yours with my bare hands._ "

The mermen looked more and more convinced by the second while the chief was unconvinced.

" _Anyone can do that!_ " the chief yelled out, " _you wizards and your magic! Who knows what perverted magic you fools possess?!_ "

Percy raised an eyebrow, " _are you calling me such a great wizard that I was able to overpower the mana of a God?_ "

The chief opened his mouth to argue but paused realising the implications of what he was saying. He growled, " _this still does not prove anything!_ "

Percy groaned, " _gods you are such a pain. What do I have to do to prove myself to you? Split the lake like the Red sea?_ "

The chief smiled, " _yes! Exactly! Do that and you will prove your divine nature!_ "

Percy raised an eyebrow, " _are you serious?_ "

" _What's wrong? Finally willing to admit you are a liar?_ "

" _You do realise if I do this there is a chance on several living fishes dieing yes?_ "

" _That is only if you do it._ "

" _And when I do there are going to be major repercussions,_ " Percy warned.

The chief snorted, " _do it wizard, I will deal with your 'repercussion'._ "

Percy turned to Nick who shrugged. The demigod sighed, " _fine, Nick, stand back please, don't want you to get hurt._ "

The giant squid nodded moving away, " _understood my lord._ "

Percy then turned to the gathered mermen, " _I advise you the same, I don't want to harm you._ "

The mermen looked worried but the chief snapped at them, " _don't move an inch! When this insolent boy fails we will need to be ready to bring him to justice!_ " This forced mermen to remain where they were, though most would have preferred staying behind Nick.

Percy sighed, " _fine, don't' say I didn't warn you,_ " he then turned away from the mermen village, less chance of anyone getting hurt this way. Percy closed his eyes and drew upon his demigod power.

He felt the lake connect with him as Percy slowly gained control. He brought his arms together palms open facing each other and then clenched his fists. He began pulling his arms away, struggling to tear into the water before him, and suddenly the entire lake moved.

The sound of water shaking was horrifying for men men's ears. It was to them what a tsunami was to humans. The lake started to move apart mirroring Percy's hands as he slowly tore them away.

The water started to rush as it moved tearing into the water creating a giant fissure in the middle of the Black Lake.

The mermen all looked in awe as their world split before their eyes, even the chief had no snappy comeback for the sight. Percy pulled the water apart fully creating a narrowed straight of water between two giant halves of the lake.

He kept them apart for quite a while before bringing brought his hands forward, clapping. The separation closed up instantly shaking the lake for a few seconds before everything went back to the way it was.

The demigod opened his eyes and turned to the chief, " _now do you believe me?_ "

The merman looked at him and nodded dumbly. The other mermen looked horrified, some fearful, while a few amazed. And one very smug looking squid.

" _My lord!_ " a merman exclaimed as he bowed. He looked behind him and motioned for the rest to do the same.

They all immediately did so giving out calls of, 'my lord' and 'my lord'. Percy sighed, he really hated this part.

" _Great, now that that's settled let's get down to buisness,_ " Percy cleared his throat, " _I need to talk to the one in charge, who would that be?_ "

" _M-Me my lord,_ " the merman chief spoke up in a shaky voice, " _I wish to apologize for my earlier comments my lord I didn't-_ "

"- _yeah yeah don't worry about it, all's forgiven and all that. I don't really care man. But what I do want is a couple of questions answered. Think you can do that?_ "

The chief nodded frantically, " _yes my lord! Anything!_ "

" _Nick told me you guys were involved with the tri-wizard tournament. In what way?_ "

The chief began to explain their role in the tournament giving specific details as to what was expected of him and what he would need to worry about. By the end of the chief's explanation Percy had a much clearer picture about the task than anyone else in the tournament, except probably the organisers.

" _I see, this is all very interesting thank you,_ " Percy nodded, " _well then I guess I'll be off. See you in February!_ "

" _Wait!_ " the chief called out, " _that is it? You are just leaving?_ "

Percy nodded, " _ah yeah._ "

" _B-but you mustn't! Not yet! We have to celebrate! The son of our lord has come to visit us! We must throw a grand feast for you!_ "

Percy shrugged, " _yeah sorry I'm not really the worshiping type. And please call me Percy, none of this Lord crap. Only my dad can be called lord, and even he doesn't like it._ "

" _What? Lord Poseidon doesn't like being called lord?_ "

" _No, we both think it's kind of boring, like yeah, we get it, we're gods and all that but so what? Anyway that's just us, Triton you definitely still have to call lord, that guy cannot take a break. Always walking about with a stick up his butt,_ " Percy snorted.

The mermen looked at each other in shock as they listen to their God's son talk about his family in a dismissive manner. They didn't know what to say when Percy spoke again.

" _Anyway I'll try and visit you guys some other time, my classes are going to begin soon and I haven't had breakfast yet! See you! Bye Nick!_ " Percy waved at the giant squid.

" _Bye my lord!_ " Nick waved happily back watching Percy swim away like a torpedo out of a submarine. The squid then turned to the chief and smirked, " _told you so._ "

Percy reached the surface and swam to his little enclave. He dried himself off and lifted the charms revealing his clothing exactly where he left them. He slipped his shirt and cloak on and took off into the morning air. The fog was slowly lifting now, signalling the beginning of a proper morning.

Percy slipped into his dorm and quickly changed into his Hogwarts robes. He then turned to his cloak of levitation and sighed, 'what the hell,' he put the cloak on and turned to look at himself in the mirror.

Percy grinned, "damn I look good," the cloak really went well with the black robes, giving off a very rogue magician look. Percy knew he would probably get some slack for this, but he didn't care. The cloak was his invention and he had a right to be proud of it.

Percy had checked with Heather last night about wearing the cloak, apparently any form additional wizarding clothing was allowed, within reason. The red and gold cloak might have been pushing it a bit, but none of the teachers seemed to comment.

Percy quickly made his way to the Great Hall. The moment he stepped into the Great Hall and everyone turned and stared at his new addition to his uniform.

Percy took his usual seat in Hufflepuff, "hey guys, lovely morning!"

"Hey Percy," the rest called out in greeting.

"Why are you still wearing your cloak?" Heather asked curiously.

Percy shrugged, "no reason, it's a pretty amazing piece of magic so you know it would be a shame to just not show it off…." the others narrowed their eyes at Percy, the demigod rolled his and sighed, "plus it looks cool."

"There it is," Juan chuckled as they all returned to their meals.

"What do we have today?" Gordan asked as he munched on a piece of toast.

"Potions, Transfiguration and Care for magical creatures," Heather called out.

Percy shrugged, "not a bad day I suppose." Just then Kelly popped her head out of Percy's pocket yawning loudly.

She looked around and smiled, "morning!"

Everyone stopped and stared.

"Percy...did Kelly just talk?" Kristien asked with her jaw on the floor.

Percy chuckled, "yeah. My aunt managed to upgrade the charms on her from before. Now she can say a few words and stuff."

Kelly jumped out of Percy's pocket and landed on the desk. She turned to Percy, "Kitty!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah, just don't scare him this time," the demigod took out the small dragon figurine from before and unstunned it. He let it go and the dragon looked around frantically. It's eyes landed on Kelly and it squeaked in fear.

"Kitty!" Kelly yelled as she began to chase the dragon which ran across the table in a hurry.

Percy chuckled, "guess it can't fly huh? Anyway," he looked around noticing everyone staring at him. The demigod rolled his eyes, "guys if you all haven't figured out just to go with my crazy ideas by now then there's no point. Just observe and move on okay?"

The others just shrugged and did just that.

Soon though the morning owls started to come down delivering mail to everyone. Percy didn't get any, but the rest sure did. Mostly from their parents or siblings. A few though did get that day's issue of the Daily Prophet and the moment they did chatter started to drew about.

"Percy look! Rita wrote about you again!" Heather called out as she pushed her copy into Percy's arms.

Percy cautiously picked up the paper. Rita wasn't his biggest fan and he wasn't her's. He had didn't like the way she spoke about him and though he did have blackmail material on her he didn't like using it. So he cautiously looked at the headline and was surprised at what he saw;

 _THE KNIGHT OF HOGWARTS?!_

 _Report by_

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _Yesterday was the first task of the Tri-wizard tournament, and it was exceptional. The first participant was none other than Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. The fourth champion outflew a Swedish snap snout, flying threw its fiery breath, coming out unscathed on the other side. He was awarded 40 points for his bravery and skill with a broom._

 _Fleur Delacour, the french champion, managed to charm her dragon to sleep while Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian champion, pricked his dragon's eyes out._

 _But the real highlight of this day was none other than England's champion, one Percy Jackson. Mr. Jackson is a sixth year Hufflepuff that exceeded everyone's expectations when he stepped onto the field. He had nothing but the clothes on his back and his wand strapped to his side. He then quickly summoned a box hidden in the bleachers, something other champions before him did, and proceeded to shock the world with his amazing inventions._

 _The first was a suit of armour etched with runes, while speaking with the runes teacher of Hogwarts this reporter discovered that young Mr. Jackson is somewhat of a prodigy in them, creating new runes clusters at will. Those of you who have taken this class in Hogwarts knows just how amazing such a skill can be._

 _Jackson then donned a cape that allowed him to fly, yes you read that correctly, the young man was able to fly without the help of a broom. He fought the dragon head on, and though he was knocked aside and light on fire, he emerged like a phoenix, rejuvenated._

 _Percy Jackson fought his dragon head on, like a knight straight out from a child's story book. He managed to put the dragon under by making it drink a potion which I later learned he himself brewed. After the match I spoke to the dragon handlers and they informed me that if Jackson hadn't given them the cure they would have never been able to wake the dragon up again._

 _At this point this reporter grew curious, how could such a talented student be home schooled all his life. As such I dedicated my time to research into Mr. Jackson's life and was shocked at what I found._

 _Mr. Jackson has the highest ever recorded score in the OWLS anyone who didn't study in a magical school every achieved. His 9 OWLS put him at a cut above the rest and his teachers have nothing but compliments for the young man despite his short tenure at Hogwarts._

 _I Rita Skeeter am excited at this prospect as it seems Hogwarts has finally a champion worthy of it's name, despite the people's opinion regarding his heritage (for more information please see PG 5 explaining Jackson's short family history while in the colonies)._

 _Though there are some issues regarding this young man that needs to be addressed now. The cloak he made seems to be a variation on the magical carpets, this raises the question does this mean Mr. Jackson will be in trouble due to the fact that magical carpets have been outlawed in Britain for some time now?_

 _Also how much damage did Jackson cause to the dragon by feeding it a homemade potion? Will it suffer from unforeseen consequences?_

 _To find out more about the other champions turn to PG 4_

 _To find out more about Mr. Jackson's education turn to PG 5_

Percy looked up, "I know she like complimented me and all, but for some reason I hate her even more."

"Yeah she tends to rub people the wrong way," Juan nodded, "but hey at least this time she didn't call you out for being American."

"Yeah, but she did mention that people know, and forgot to mention she's the one who told everyone," Percy grumbled, "I don't know man, I don't like her."

"Well I know someone you do like, and she's walking into the hall right now," Heather pointed to the entrance where Fleur just arrived looking down at what looked to be a french version of a wizarding newspaper.

"Hey Fleur! Over here!" Percy cried out calling the veela over.

"Hey Fleur, over here," Juan repeated in a seductive tone making everyone else giggle.

"Shut it," Percy hissed. Fleur sat down besides Percy, her eyes intently fixed on the words in the paper as she groaned. "What's wrong Fleur? You look down," Percy asked.

"It's tziz paper," Fleur hissed, "it portrayed me as a 'elplezz little girl who only managed to zucceed in my c'arm becauze I uzed my allure to 'elp me! T'ey don't even call me t'e frenc' c'ampion! It'z alwayz, 't'e veela c'ampion'!"

Percy chuckled, "relax Fleur I'm sure it'll be fine. You can show them off next time, besides the next task is pretty simple."

Fleur looked up surprised, "wait, you know about t'e next tazk? Already?!"

Percy shrugged, "yes, don't you? I mean it's pretty easy to figure out."

Fleur looked at him with narrowed eyes, "are you pulling my leg?"

"No, I'm serious," Percy smiled as he leaned close, "do you want me to tell you?"

Fleur hissed, "no t'ank you! I will not be pitied!"

Percy drew back and nodded, "good. And for the record if you had said yes I would have just lied to you."

The french veela huffed as she continued to read her paper while eating a spoonful of eggs. Just then Kelly came rushing through riding on the back of her toy dragon screaming in joy. Fleur turned to Kelly and watched in surprise.

"T'ingz never get boring with you," Fleur sighed while Percy just chuckled. As she ate they began to talk, "w'at did you about your new nickname?"

Percy shrugged, "no, what is it?"

"Rita Zkeeter, zhe ztarted puzhing for everyone to call you t'e 'knig't of 'ogwartz'," Fleur scoffed, "even t'e frenc' newspaperz are doing it now."

Percy snickered, "nice, kind of like that name," he turned to the others, "what do you think guys? Am I worthy enough to be the knight of Hogwarts?"

Juan snorted, "yeah right, at best you're the peasant of Hogwarts."

"Yeah Percy, the last thing we need is to stroke your ego," Gordan agreed.

"God can you imagine? If you actually go around making people call you that," Heather and the other's shivered in disgust while Percy growled.

"You all are mean," they laughed at his expenses, Fleur the loudest.

Percy finished his breakfast quickly and began looking around for someone to talk to. Just the he spotted Harry sitting with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Percy jumped to his feet and walked up to them "hey all! How's it hanging!" he asked sitting next to Ron.

"Hey Percy!" Harry smiled, "everything's great!"

"Yeah? Why's that? Because the freckled monkey finally pulled his head out of his ass?" Percy asked pointing at Ron.

"Percy that's rude!" Hermione glared.

"Maybe, but it's the truth," Percy shrugged, "I'm a Hufflepuff, loyalty is kinda my thing."

"But still-"

"No it's fine Hermione," Ron spoke up, "Percy's right. I acted like an arse."

Percy nodded, "glad to see you admitting it. Now then, what's new with you guys?"

"Nothing much," Harry shrugged, just then Susan walk into the Great Hall causing Harry to smile like an idiot, "Susan! Over here!"

Susan looked around and smiled soting her boyfriend. She began walking over when Percy tapped Ron's shoulder, "move over man, his girlfriend is coming."

Ron blinked, "wait what? Girlfriend?!"

"Yeah, didn't you tell him Harry?" Percy asked as he and Ron moved aside letting Susan sit beside Harry.

"I didn't really have the time," Harry admitted chuckling nervously.

"Oh, right," Ron said looking down at his food.

Percy rolled his eyes, "kids, when will they learn. Anyway Harry have you figured out the clue yet?"

Harry and the others perked up. The young dark haired wizard shook his head, "no I didn't. When we opened it the egg just started screaming really loudly! I haven't even begun to figure it out!"

"Wait Percy, have you figured out the clue yet?" Hermione asked amazed.

Percy nodded, "yup, last night me and the others opened it up, I kind of figured it out after a couple of minutes. Heck I even went a step further and got some juicy background info about the task itself."

"What?! How?!" Ron asked.

"That my friend is my secret," Percy winked.

"Wait when did this happen?" Susan asked, "I don't remember you opening the egg."

"Oh, this was after we sent you guys to your rooms," Percy explained.

"Oh, right," Susan grumbled, "stupid house rules."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"It's house rules," Percy explained, "if we throw a party and we expect things might get out of hand we have to send the younger years to their rooms. Only fifth years and above are allowed into parties with actual alcohol in it."

"Wait so your parties has alcohol?" Ron asked with stars in his eyes.

Percy chuckled, "yup. Don't go getting any ideas though you hear? It's strictly adult stuff, heck I never touched the stuff until I was 17, so you best follow my lead."

"And why exactly should we do that?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Percy smirked, "because Harry my boy, I am," he stood up throwing his hands open striking a heroic pose, "THE KNIGHT OF HOGWARTS!"

"Oh shut up you wanker!" Cedric called out.

"No one calls you that!"

"Suck dragon balls!"

Percy sat down with a shit eating smile on his face, "I feel so happy."

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Susan shared looks with each other, not quite sure how to deal with this situation. They decided maybe it was best to just let it go and pretend it never happened.

Percy however was on a roll. For the rest of the day he kept yelling out his title for everyone to hear as loud and as often as he could. Every time someone asked him a question Percy would grin and state, 'The Knight of Hogwarts would love to answer your question!'

It had gotten so bad Sprout herself had told Percy to stop it by the time lunch rolled around, which he did, under protest.

For Potions Snape looked curiously at Percy's clock, no doubt curious about it's properties, but he remained silent on the matter. Percy did however ask the man if he had a spell on hand which made his cloak billow like Snape's. Every time the potions master entered a room his cape would flutter behind him like a pair of wings, Percy really wanted to apply the same charm into his own cloak.

It would have been so cool! Every time he entered a room his cloak will act like it was about to take off! Talk about giving off a good impression! Sadly though Snape refused to answer Percy's question, he instead leveled a glare cold enough to freeze over Hades itself.

During Transfiguration McGonagall had finally decided to stop being a stick in the mud and start teaching something interesting, proper animal transfiguration, the method of changing any object to an animal proportional to it's size. It was covered before in earlier classes, but never to this degree.

Percy found himself for once enjoying the classes, even going so far as to exceeding in them when it came for practical work. Everyone was asked to transform a block of wood into a mini form of their favorite animal.

Percy managed to transform his block into a horse, he could have done a pegasus as well, considering he was one, but maybe that was going a bit too far.

The days went by quickly for Percy.

Percy glided along the Hogwarts grounds using his cloak to float instead of walk.

"Please stop doing that," Juan grumbled.

Percy grinned, "doing what?"

"That," Juan pointed at Percy's feet currently not touching the floor.

"What? You mean stop moving from place to place?"

"No you jackass! Stop flying everywhere!" Gordan growled, "I swear to Magic ever since you got that freaking cloak you have been flying every which way! Stop it right now before I burn that thing!"

Percy pouted, "spoil sport," he touched the ground as they made their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I still wish Snape taught me that billowing spell," Percy groaned, "I mean just imagine I get to flap my cloak around like a pair of wings! I would so cool!"

Heather sighed and whispered, "thank God for small miracles," the others nodded in agreement.

As they settled down for breakfast Percy looked over to the Gryffindor table and smiled. He turned to Juan and whispered, "hey Juan, do you know anyone who has a camera on hand?"

The Hufflepuff looked surprised but nodded, "yeah, Collin from Gryffindor, but you kind of broke his old one. I think he got a new one but I don't know."

Percy nodded, "good enough for me," he turned around and floated towards the Gryffindor table landing behind Collin.

The third year Gryffindor's all went silent as Collin's friend's poked him and told him to turn around. The boy did so and the moment he met Percy's eyes he gulped, "please don't hurt me."

Percy raised an eyebrow "why would I hurt you?"

"B-because I took that picture-" Collin stopped as Percy's glare turned deadly.

"So it was you who spread around that picture of me was it?" Percy growled, "bad boy. But you know, if you'll help me out now I might just forgive you for that. So what do you say?"

The boy nodded furiously, agreeing to help Percy with anything. After all he had just seen the same boy take on a dragon, no way he was doing anything to cross him!

Percy told Colin to take out his camera and wait for something amazing to happen, and to be sure to capture every moment of what is to come. When Colin asked what he should expect, Percy just smiled and replied, 'you'll know.'

As breakfast came to an end something happened that startled everyone there. One of the Weasley twins, George, stood up and took out his wand yelling, "brother! You have gone too far!"

Fred looked confused, "George what are you-," and suddenly a wave of light washed over his head as he too stood up, "-I have only taken what is rightfully mine! You have no claim to his heart!"

"For shame oh noble sir! I challenge you to a duel of hearts!" The twins jumped out of their seats and drew their wands, startling everyone there to move away out of fear.

The twins circled each other, "I saw him first!" climbed Fred.

"I smelt him first!" Claimed the other.

"I fell in love with him first!"

"I told him so first!"

"Shall we instead ask our love in question?!"

"Yes lets!"

As one they ran down the Gryffindor table, and everyone's eyes were already on Harry who was now standing on it.

"Harry what are you doing?!" Hermione hissed.

"Get down mate!" Ron called out as he saw his brothers approaching him.

"No Ron I cannot! For I my heart is being torn apart!" Harry started to sing, his vocals surprising the entire school.

Fred and George kneeled before Harry, they sang together, "we come to you now to ask your hand in love!"

"Be it a nobel as mine," Fred smiled.

"Or as true as mine," George grinned.

"I ask you to be minee!" they sang together.

"Sadly no I cannot do so for I am already in love!" Harry jumped off the table, walking away as the twins followed him, "I have fallen for her smile and her pretty blue eyes and I'm already hers! For all can see that she belongs to me and I belong to her!"

"Who is this woman who has bewitched your soul?"

"Your mind."

"She broke!"

"You belong with me!"

"No me!"

"A Weasley then! Those with red hair like your mother, see!"

"She does have have red hair like fire!" Harry swoon as they walked towards the Hufflepuff table, "her stares remind me of a love I've always desired!"

"But is she smart like us?"

"Brave like us?"

"Can she be all that you need?"

"Can she satisfy you like we could?"

"Does she have a sister who would be willing to share you?"

"Every other day in every way they could?" the twins wiggled their eyebrows making a huge portion of the school blush in understanding.

"I care not if she couldn't'!" Harry claimed, "I care not she's none of what you say! All I know is she's one I would spend the rest of my days!"

Harry stopped in front of Susan Bones who was petrified in shock, blushing a red that matched her hair, "Susan, I have fallen in love with you. Marry me please!"

Susan went red, "H-Harry I-"

"Stop!" Fred cried out.

"You cannot do this Harry!" George agreed.

"And why not?!" Harry asked in horror.

"You don't have a ring!" the twins protested in false hope!

"That is not true!" Percy called out suddenly, everyone turned to him as he transfigured a fork into a silver ring tossing it to Harry, "here you go!"

"Thanks Percy! You can be my best man!" Harry cried out as he turned to Susan, "and with this will you be mine?"

"No brother say it ain't so!" Fred cried out as the two held themselves in tears.

"How can we lose our Potter to this conniving witch?!"

"I cannot go on without his smile! What can we do now?!"

"We have no one else, except..." the twins looked into each other's eyes, and said as one, "each other."

They leaned closer to each other, many Hogwarts girls fainted at the mere tught as to what was about to happen, but seconds before they kissed there was a flash of light over their heads and Harry's snapping them out of their trance.

Harry blinked as he realised he was on his knees before Susan. The twins gasped as they saw they were inches from each other.

"What the shit?!" they exclaimed as they jumped away.

"What am I doing?" Harry gasped as he got up, staring at the ring he held in his hands and then to Susan who looked saddened by the reaction, "I-I, did I just, what-"

"Well I'm not sure Harry, but I believe this is what is known as payback," Percy said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder, Percy looked down at the ring and smiled, "by the way, were you serious about the best man thing?"

"Bugger me," Cedric gasped, "remind me not piss him off." The others all nodded in affirmative.

"Jackson!" the twins yelled out, "what the hell mate?!"

Percy turned around, smiling, "what? Don't look at me. I didn't do anything at all. Guess deep down inside you two just wanted to jump each other's bones. Oh and speaking of bones, Susan, are you going to say yes?"

Susan and Harry turned similar shades of red as they stared open mouthed at Percy. The demigod grinned as he took off into the air, chuckling as he left the Great Hall, "I'm the Knight of Hogwarts bitches!"

At the teacher's table many of the professors were laughing at the gag. Sprout the loudest of them all. McGonagall saw this and cleared her throat, motioning towards Percy flying away.

Sprout sighed, "oh all right. That's a week's detention Mr. Jackson!"

"Totally worth it!" Percy cried out in joy as he flew away. Sprout didn't seem to mind though as she just chuckled it off along with the other.

McGonagall however sighed and turned to Albus, "I'm having the strangest feeling Albus," she admitted.

"Oh? What off Minerva?"

"I have the strangest feeling that for some reason I'm going to be very busy serving detentions for the next two years."

"Yes, I do suppose it feels like the Marauders have indeed returned to Hogwarts," Albus chuckled.

"Oh my Magic no!" the transfiguration professor yelled out in horror as the headmaster chuckled in mirth.

* * *

 **...Yeah, I'm channeling all my negative emotions into writing. Very therapeutic.**

 **...No, it's not really. But fuck it, you're all getting another chapter so soon so whatever. Anyway this isn't much but filler, but it did have some intresting scenes, including Percy' officially getting revenge.**

 **Also about that Spider-man story, I'm totally doing it. Also no, I haven't stopped writing Percy Jackson and the Game, the next chapter will however be only out next month. I don't want to write something that important while I'm upset.**


	24. Chapter 24

The prank had some...unforeseen consequences. Basically it was the declaration of all out war between the twins and Percy, Harry had begged to be left alone, and feeling pity for the boy Percy agreed.

Not a day went by when the twins and Percy hadn't tried to prank the other's to oblivion. It was the stuff of legends, the kind that would go down in Hogwarts history, well, maybe not the book, but definitely in the minds of the student's and teacher's.

It started with the twins counter prank on Percy, where the demigod was turned purple and inflated like a balloon. The twins then threw him around the castle like a giant rubber ball until finally sticking him to the ceiling of the Great Hall.

For that little insult Percy took a page out of the Stoll brothers' prank book. He put itching powder in all their clothing, and then charmed it so that every time Fred and George tried to scratch the itch away they would instead feel twice as itchy as before. It got so bad the twins ended up jumping into the Black Lake to wash the powder away.

They didn't have any breaks, sometime the pranks would come during class, like in Runes when Percy's stationary suddenly got up and started to dance. Or in potions, when the twins' cauldron exploded and turned their hair blonde like a Malfoy's.

And the weekends were worse. May magic have mercy on anyone who got in their way, even by accident. Once the twins and Percy stumbled onto each other by accident on Sunday, immediately the entire corridor emptytied, even though they weren't planning any pranks at that time.

It lasted two glorious weeks, horrifying for the teachers though. Percy and the twins had detention everyday, until McGonagall had enough and put a stop to it by threatening to expel them all. So sadly they did stop, though not until Percy got one last prank in by turning the twins into women, and then possessing with them for Colin to take a photo, a sort of poetic end to the war a similar prank started.

And so now two weeks later Percy found himself in Transfiguration finishing up a class assignment. He sighed as he finished the ten inches of parchment she asked for about human transfiguration, he really missed the pranking.

"Alright class that is enough for today, put away your parchments," McGonagall looked at Percy's hand rise up and sighed, "yes Mr. Jackson, if you have already finished your assignment you may submit it to me now."

As the class began to pack up though the professor spoke again, "oh and before I forget, I do have an announcement to make, as you all might not know, it is a tradition during every Triwizard tournament for a dance to be held. This is the Yule ball and it will happen on Christmas day at 8 pm. Only students at fourth year and above are allowed, I expect you all to have dates and for anyone who can't dance to learn how, very quickly."

Percy's blinked, "fuck me." The class broke into whispers as they all left the room, Percy took this chance to speak to the professor privately, "ah, professor, I was wondering-"

"-Yes Mr. Jackson, it is compulsory for Triwizard champions to attend the ball. No excuses."

Percy gulped under her glare, nodding quickly before leaving the classroom. He glided across the corridors, as he now so often did when thinking about something important. It seemed his body dealt with stress better when he didn't have to focus on walking so damn much, and right now he was under a _lot_ of stress.

'Dance?! I can't dance! Hell I'm the least graceful person in the whole goddamn world! I'm pretty sure if there's a Greek God of dancing he hates my guts! Wait...isn't Mr. D the God of parties...fuck! I'm screwed!'

Percy's head was filled with dread as the day went by, eventually it was lunch and Percy was still panicking. As he walked to the Hufflepuff table he noticed Fleur looking at him with a smirk and immediately Percy realized she wanted him to ask her to the dance.

And Percy did, oh how he did. But there was just one tiny problem, he had no fcking idea how to dance!

Percy gulped as he sat down next to the french veela, "hey," he greeted her.

"'Ello," she wished back as they put food onto their plate, "'ow waz clazzez today?"

"Great," Percy nodded, gulping, "I-ah, well it was great."

"I zee...anyt'ing you want to zay to me?" Fleur asked with a coy smile.

"Well, I ah...no?"

Fleur blinked, "really? Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"Well it's just...I..." she stared into his eyes until he sighed, "I can't dance."

Whatever she was expecting this wasn't it, "I'm zorry?"

"I can't dance for shit okay?" Percy pouted, "I don't want to embrace you at the dance is all."

Fleur stared for a moment before she suddenly burst in laughter, " _oh my god! This is priceless!_ "

"Hey! It's not funny!" Percy growled as everyone looked over to see why the two 'lovers' were talking about now.

"I-I am zorry!" Fleur chuckled wiping her tears, "it'z juzt t'at it waz zuch a zilly t'ing! Many people don't know 'ow to dance Perzy! Don't worry, I'll teach you!"

Percy blinked, "you will?"

"Of courze!" Fleur nodded, she looked up and smiled, "t'at iz of courze, if you and I are going to go t'e dance...together?"

Percy blushed, "of course!"

"Good, now ztop worrying so much, you need to ztart thinking about 'ow to azk me out for t'e dance."

"Right, yeah of course-wait what? What do you mean?" Percy asked stunned.

"W'at? Did you t'ink I don't want to be c'armed like any other girl?" Fleur huffed, "I demand romance Perzy Jackson! Azk me properly to the dance, or you can forget about t'e dancing!"

"I thought you hated romance!"

Fleur meet his gaze and smirked, "I lied."

Percy's jaw dropped as Fleur sniggred and went back to the meal, the people around them watched all this go down and whispered to themselves, curious as to what Percy was going to do.

After lunch Percy found himself walking down the school corridors grumbling to himself about what he should do to ask out Fleur. As he compiled a list in his head he noticed a young couple in the corner, between a suit of armour and a large marble pillar.

This wasn't exactly new for Percy, he had happened upon several couples over the weeks and usually either left them alone or pranked them a little. This time he chose to do the former, but as he was leaving he realised just who the two lovebirds were, and a mighty big grin washed over his face.

"Oh Harrykins!" Percy called out, the male in the couple stiffened as he slowly turned around to see Percy lording over him with a ball of water floating besides him, "you two look like you need to cool off."

Susan and Harry gulped, "please don't," Harry begged.

Percy chuckled, "fine," he snapped his fingers dismissing the water ball, "consider it your lucky day. But then again by the state of Susan's lips I would say it's already a good day eh?"

Harry and Susan blushed red as they were lowered their head in shame.

Percy chuckled, "next time use an abandoned classroom, or you know, anywhere else less public."

"Yeah, we'll do that," Harry nodded, "it's all her fault really."

"Pratt!" Susan hissed, hitting him in the shoulder making Harry smile, "don't believe him, it's all his idea. The moment I said yes he just pushed me against the wall he did! Didn't even stop to breath!"

Percy whistled, raising his hand up, "nice," Harry grinned high fived it, "so how did he ask you?"

"Oh you know, just used the old Potter charm," Harry grinned.

"He brought me flowers and stammered it out," Susan snorted, picking up a bouquet of flowers Percy hadn't realised had been on the ground, guess they forgot about during the heated make out session.

Percy looked at the flowers, roses, Percy turned to Harry, "thanks matey, you just gave me an idea!"

Harry and Susan looked confused, but before they could ask him anything Percy took off flying at max speed to his next class.

 **That Evening:**

Fleur looked around the hall but couldn't find Percy anywhere. She was worried, had she drown him away? Was she too arrogant? She knew it was too much asking him to do such a thing, after all she had accused him of being a playboy just a few weeks ago and now this? Fleur didn't want to lose Percy, but now-

" _Fleur!_ " Camille called out snapping the french veela out of her daze.

" _I'm sorry, what is it?_ "

" _About time, you looked like you were brain damaged. Here, I was told to give you this,_ " Camille passed her a letter with her name written on the cover in a beautiful font.

Curious Fleur opened it up and suddenly the letter exploded into a pink cloud out of which a cartoonish yellow bird flew out. It had giant blue eyes and two small feather like wings that were flapping curiously like a humming bird. The muggleborn children recognized the bird from the Looney Toons cartoons, while the rest, Fleur included, just looked stumped.

"Heya pretty bird! Follow me!" Tweety bird called out as it circled around Fleur's head before flying out of the Great Hall. Curious, Fleur and a few of her friends and Hufflepuff students got up and followed the bird.

"Come on! You got to keep up!" it squeaked in a cute tone as it zoomed out the of the castle doors to the outside.

They followed it down the beaten pathway towards the Black Lake where it flew by the side of the bank towards the same tree that she and Percy slept under after the First task.

"We're here!" the bird chirped before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The students that followed looked curious as to why there were here while Fleur quickly caught on.

Suddenly the leaves started to glow, like an eel in the dark depths of the oceans each and every leaf started to glow like a lightbulb. The light made them all squint, and when their eyes finally adjusted to the brightness, they found someone standing before them under the tree.

"Hey Tweety bird," it was Percy's voice, though Fleur couldn't see his face as it was shadowed by the glowing tree behind him. He brought out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, they were sunflowers, glowing bright yellow, similar to the tree.

The veela covered her gaping mouth with both hands and gasped, as Percy got down on one knee presenting the flowers and asked, "Fleur, would you go to the Yule ball with me?"

Only to be tackled into a hug by the french veela that sent him back into the tree. He chuckled as she kissed his cheeks and forehead, "I'm guess that's a yes?"

" _You bet it's a yes! Oh you stupid boy you didn't have to do all this! If you had just asked it would have been enough!_ " she replied making Percy chuckle.

"Holy shit!" Juan's jaw dropped, "this is amazing!"

"Should we like go?" Cedric asked in a whisper.

"Yez, let uz give t'em a moment," Camille agreed as they all quickly went back to the castle, leaving Fleur and Percy alone under their glowing tree.

The next day news of Percy and Fleur spread like wildfire. It only served to raise the standards for every other boy there when asking a girl to the dance. Many grumbled and cursed Percy for that, but in the end there were so many romantic displays in Hogwarts it felt like Valentine's day had come early.

That night Percy and Fleur found an empty classroom and like Fleur had promised she had started to teach him how to dance.

It was little things at first, just how to hold her hands, where to hold and a few basic movements. But it seems Percy was something of a dancing prodigy as he picked up the basics quickly and soon went on to do his own thing, often allowing the music to guide his actions. Like always he followed his instincts first before anything else.

A week went by like this, Percy spent most his time dancing with Fleur, in classes or with his many pet projects.

Now that the cloak of levitation was done, Percy needed a new project to focus on. The Felix potion was coming along well, should be done at the end of the year if his calculations were correct. The map thing….well that wasn't going anywhere fast, so for now Percy put that in the 'cool ideas I have no idea how to complete' pile.

He did however have something in mind. Last week in charms they were looking over certain powerful charms, and one of them was the unbreakable charm. A nifty little thing to be honest, makes anything it's cast on unbreakable, unless you got rid of the charm first.

And this got Percy thinking, the charm was basically the curse of Achilles, except for one mortal point, so maybe by using this charm he could get ride of his one weakness as well?

It was worth a short.

His mortal point was on his back, directly behind where his navel was. It was too high up for a belt of some kind, and not just that, a belt would have been too obvious. He needed the thing to be inconspicuous, so as to not draw attention to it.

Unfortunately there weren't any pieces of clothing that could do that, so Percy dropped the clothes idea.

Instead he took a piece of silk and carved several runes on it. He made it indestructible, and since he did it with runes one couldn't just infinte the charm. He stuck the circular piece of cloth around his mortal spot, the runes made it permanent with Percy being the only one who could remove it.

He also charmed it to match his skin colour and also put in several notice-me-not charms. He wasn't sure the charms would stick, but he knew for a fact that the runes would work. So now he was technically indestructible, as far as anyone else knew.

 **The weekend before Christmas:**

A lot of time had passed, it was hard for Percy to believe he had been in the school for only a few months, it had honestly felt much longer, like he had know the castle and everyone in it for all his life.

Though he supposed that was because in a way he had. Camp Half-blood and Hogwarts was very similar and yet so different. He did love Hogwarts, but the memory of camp always kept him awake at night.

But he didn't let the past, no wait, future, no wait technically it's his past so...fuck it. He had a life now and he was going to live it.

It was a few days until Christmas and Percy came to realise he didn't have a single gift for the many friends he had made so far. That Saturday wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend, but Percy flew over to the town anyway and thanks to his cloak he wasn't caught.

He had to hide his clothes and wear his blue robes instead of his school robes, easier to blend in. He spotted Fred and George as well running all over the place, but they didn't see him, good thing too, the town wouldn't be able to handle a prank war.

Percy snuck from store to store, keeping his head down and buying things quickly. He got chocolate for Ron, a few advanced books for Hermione, a ball of yarn that never ran out for Heather, who loved to knit, go figure right?

He ended up buying enough for everyone, except for Harry, Fleur and Hecate. Those he wanted to give something a little more personal.

As he finished for the day Percy went to the three broomsticks and sat down by the counter callin Rosmerta over.

"Hello dear what can I-" the innkeeper stopped and smiled, "well hello there Percy, fancy seeing you here. I didn't realise it's Hogsmeade weekend," she teased.

Percy chuckled, "it's not, but I needed to do some last minute shopping, so I figured why not? You aren't going to tell on me are you?"

The woman chuckled, "oh no dear, don't worry, you aren't the only one who sneaks out here from time to time. Hell I doubt you'll be the last, my lips are sealed. Now what'll it be?"

"Hmm, chicken pot pie and a butter beer please," Percy smiled.

"Coming right up!"

As Percy ate his lunch he noticed people coming through the floo. It was probably connected to Leaky Caldron as well, Percy realised he didn't have a set of robes for the ball yet, so maybe this would be the perfect time to get some!

After paying for his lunch, where he left a very generous tip for the innkeeper's silence, Percy took a pinch of floo powder and stepped through calling out, "Diagon Alley!"

Percy stepped out moments later covered in soot in the familiar magical pub. He grumbled as he banished the soot away, he hated the floor, too damn hot.

"Percy!" Tom called out, "aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Doing some Christmas shopping Tom!" Percy called out with a chuckle, "don't tell okay!"

Tom grinned, "sure thing, oh Knight of Hogwarts."

"Oh thank you Tom, you know I've been trying to get people to call me that in school, not working," Percy grumbled.

"Give it time Percy, these sort of things tend to stick you see, easier for people to remember faces if they have a title. Don't' you worry, the moment you're out of Hogwarts people will be calling you that left, right and center. Now hurry along, don't want to miss out on any of the stores before they close!"

Percy wished Tom well before leaving to the magical alley. He headed straight to Madam Malkin's for a set of dance robes. He asked the shopkeeper to show him a few and immediately regretted his decision.

The robes were shit to say the least. Each had those ugly as shit lace trimmings along the borders and horrible colours to match. Seriously, who thought maroon and green were a good match? Fucking wizards needed to learn fashion designing, just because they can shoot sparks out of a piece of wood they think they are fucking perfect, fucking idiots.

Obviously Percy held issue with the robe selections.

He would rather die than be seen wearing these ridiculous things, so instead he went to Gringotts and changed his coins into pounds. He transfigured his robes into a pair of jeans and a hoodie and slipped into the muggle side of London.

If Percy knew one thing about Britishers it was this, they had a great sense of fashion when it came to suits, example 'A', James freaking Bond, which was why it is such a shame the same couldn't be said for their magical side.

Percy walked around for a bit before stumbling onto a store that specialised in tailor made suits with the name, 'Kingsman' emblazoned in gold.

Percy walked in, the store just oozed class. From the lighting to the decorum, even the soft classical music made this place seem a class above everyone else. There were various suit jackets in place, double breasted, silk, velvet and so many more different styles. And standing behind a counter was a properly dressed gentleman who raised an eyebrow at Percy's attire.

Percy smiled, "I need a suit."

"Well you certainly come to the right place then," the man gave a small smile, "anything in particular?"

Percy smirked, "make it something James Bond would wear….only no bow ties, I prefer ties."

"Any color in particular?"

"Make it... make it sea blue with a black undershirt and throw in a pair of black shoes in there as well," Percy smiled.

"Hm, very well, but I must warn you our suits can be quite...pricy."

"I have a thousand pounds in my pocket. Will that be enough?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man smiled and nodded, "perhaps. Right this way," the motioned to a room on the left. Inside Percy's measurements was taken and the finer details of the suit's specifics were discussed.

It took them an hour before he was done. They stepped out and the man noted down Percy's orders.

"How long will it take?" Percy asked.

"It will take 2 to 4 weeks sir," the man informed him.

"I need it before Christmas," Percy argued.

"I can't rush-"

"I'll pay you double," Percy rolled his eyes.

The man chuckled, "very well, I'll see what I can do."

Percy left the store with a receipt for the suit to be picked up on the 24th. He whistled as he made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron as the sun set in the distance.

 **Christmas Day:**

Fleur wasn't nervous, no she was not. And if anyone told you otherwise they were lying through their teeth.

That morning she woke up to a small pile of gifts from her friends and family. Her father and mother bought her a blue dress that would match her eyes, sleeveless and strapless with peacocks embroidered in silver along the edges.

Her little sister bought her a pendant with a silver feather on it, needless to say the girl had inherited their family's sense of style.

Fleur got a few other gifts, books, chocolate, a picture of a man in the nude with his name and address written on the back, you know the usual. Well, atleast for a veela that is.

But there was one present she was looking forward too, and that was Percy's. It was a small ring box, if Fleur didn't know better she would have thought it was an wedding band in there.

That fantasy lasted for a few moments in her head, they had a house, two kids and a dog. Sighing Fleur shook her head clear of such fantasies and opened the present to find a ring inside with a small note attached to it.

' _Hey Tweety bird,_

 _I don't know if this is the right thing to do, but I know you have trouble with the allure always getting in the way. So I thought I could help out. I know a pretty strong concealment charm, I modified it and forged it into the ring. Put it on and goodbye allure!_

 _But remember, always be proud of what you are, like me, I'm a Hufflepuff, but I never let that get me down now did I?!_

 _I'll see you tonight,_

 _Percy Jackson,_

 _Future Triwizard champion._ '

Fleur's eyes went wide as she turned to the ring. It was a simple silver band, nothing too fancy. Though upon closer inspection she saw runes inscribed in minute detail over it's surface. She put the note and box down and took out the ring, putting it on her right hand after little hesitation.

She felt her magic suddenly being pushed up against her skin. It was like the allure she was unknowingly producing was being filtered out, she could feel her magic being pulled under control.

Fleur's eyes went wide, she ran out of her room and into the common room the Beauxbatons students had inside the carriage. She looked around and spotted Hugo snuggled up with Camille on the couch by the fireplace.

" _Hugo!_ " Fleur called out drawing his attention to her, " _I need your help. Do you feel attracted to me?_ "

" _Fleur! What do you think you're doing?!_ " Calmille cried out.

Hugo blinked, " _what, no of course not I mean….wait, how is this possible?_ "

Fleur's eyes went wide, " _oh my god, it actually works!_ "

" _What is going on here?_ " Camille asked now more confused than angry.

" _It's her allure_ ," Hugo whispered, " _I can't feel it! There's always this little bit that calls out to me before but now, nothing!_ "

Fleur held up her hand showing off the ring on her ring finger, " _this is somehow blocking my allure!_ "

They looked shocked as Fleur explained how this was Percy's gift to her and how he had put in some sort of charm to block her allur. Hugo exclaimed how for the first time it felt natural to talk to Fleur, how he didn't have to have half his mind dedicated to blocking her allure.

The three friends spent the entire day talking, Fleur, excited by the mere prospect of talking to people and not being stared at like a piece of meat.

She and Percy agreed to meet up at the Great Hall before the ball. She didn't want to show him the dress she wore, wanting to surprise him.

She put on her dress and makeup, for once she actually needed to dress up, her allure wouldn't be making her drop dead beautiful without effort anymore. Which was both a good and a bad thing.

Fleur wore the necklace her little sister gave her and walked out into the cool evening air. It was nearly time for the ball to start. As she walked to the gate of Hogwarts she noticed other couples walk by, the boys completely ignoring her presence in favour of their dates. Fleur smiled, this was exactly what she wanted.

As the rest of the students went into the hall Fleur was made to wait outside as her walking in would begin the event.

She waited outside for a moment before being joined by Viktor Krum and Harry Potter, the latter of whom Fleur knew was a close friend of Percy's.

"'Arry, you look 'andzome," Fleur greeted him politely eyeing the elegant robes he sprouted. A warm brown with green trimming that matched his eyes.

"Thank you Fleur, you too," Harry nodded looking her over, "isn't Percy here yet?"

"I'm not zure, we agreed to meet up here, t'oug' 'e z'ouldn't be long now," Fleur shrugged, "and your date?"

"She's right-" Harry stopped mid sentence as he looked over Fleur's shoulder towards the staircase. The vella followed his eyes and spotted the bushy haired girl who always followed Harry around along with his red haired friend. Only she no longer hand bushy hair or those hideous front teeth.

She glided down the stairs in a periwinkle blue dress robe and a stunning smile. She walked over to Krum and greeted him, apparently she was his date.

Fleur turned to Harry and chuckled, "you zhould close your mout' Mr. Potter, it'z rude to ztare."

"Yeah, not going to happen," he said continuing to look at the staircase. Surprised, Fleur turned to look at what he was actually staring at and in the back of the long corridor was a young woman with red hair dressed in equally red robes.

'So that's who he was staring at,' Fleur realised as she watched the girl aproach hair, blushing, 'he must have amazing eyes if he noticed her first before his friend….or just hopelessly in love.'

"Y-you look amazing," Harry stammered.

"Thanks," Susan Bones blushed, "you too. I like your robes."

"Thanks," Harry gulped.

"Oh for god's sake Harry give her the corsage!" Hermione hissed.

Harry blinked out of his state of daze and looked around finally noticing Hermione, "Hermione? When did you get here?"

The brainy girl grumbled rubbing her temples, "nevermind that, corsage remember?"

"Oh, right!" Harry took out a beautiful corsage out of his robes and presented it to Susan, "i-it's a muggle thing, when we go to dances the guy gives the girl this. I hope you like it."

Susan smiled at the flowers, "it's beautiful! I love it," she presented her hand and Harry slipped it on.

Just then the doors opened a little allowing professor McGonagall walked out looking at the champions, frowning at Fleur's lack of partner.

"Where is Mr. Jackson?" she asked.

"We don't know," Harry shrugged, "he said he would be here."

"If he isn't here in five minutes then we are going to have to start without him," the woman huffed.

"Don't worry professor," Fleur smiled, "I'm zure 'e'll be 'ere."

"And why do you think-"

"Sorry I'm late!" came a familiar American voice.

Fleur smiled, "t'at'z w'y," she turned around and looked up just in time to see Percy fly through the Hogwarts doors. Her eyes landed on his face and her smile dropped, replaced to one of absolute awe.

He had cut his hair shorter, it was now slicked back and combed. His eyes seemed to sparkle with a sea green hue, the suit he wore looked tailormade for him, sea blue with a black shirt. He had even charmed the colour of his cloak of levitation from red and gold to blue and black to match his outfit.

He looked like a model, a piece of forbidden fruit given life and a body. And he landed before Fleur with the grace of a cat smiling a half smile that made her blush, "hey pretty bird, you look amazing."

Fleur's jaw didn't move, instead of words incoherent noise came out. Hermione and Susan were equally surprised, blushes all around.

Percy caught on and looked concerned, "ah, you alright there Tweety? You look stunned," Percy noticed Harry and Susan, "heya love birds! Looking cute as ever! And...is that a corsage? Dammit! I should have got one!"

"Mr. Jackson," Professor McGonagall called out, "you were nearly late."

"And yet I am most definitely fashionable," Percy smirked.

The professor nodded, "you do clean up well Mr. Jackson I'll give you that. Now be ready, I'll open the door in five minutes when you'll enter and be guided to the main dining table," and with that she left.

Percy turned to Fleur and grumbled, "shesh, I swear that woman doesn't know how to smile," seeing Fleur's still blank look Percy grew worried, "Fleur? Are you okay?"

"You look amazing," she whispered.

Percy grinned, "thanks, you don't look half bad yourself."

"B-but 'ow! W'at did you do to look zo different?" Fleur asked surprised and quite curious.

Percy shrugged, "I don't really know what you mean. I mean all I did was get a new haircut, wash my face and comb my hair. I also got my nails cleaned," Percy looked at his nails, "maybe that's it?"

"Are you telling me all this vhile you have never actually taken an effort in maintaining your looks?" Krum asked curious as he often had to put on makeup and the like for many photoshoots.

Percy shrugged, "no, not really."

"So this is you actually trying?" Hermione asked, her left eyes twitching uncontrollably for some reason.

Percy shrugged, "pretty much I guess."

"It does kind of make sense," Harry shrugged, "I don't remember you ever getting a haircut before. Maybe that's it."

"A simple haircut doesn't do this!" Susan cried out, pointing at the gorgeous man standing before her.

"I don't know, guess I'm just like that," Percy replied with a shrug while thinking, 'maybe it's my godly side kicking in. After all gods have always been called breathtakingly beautiful, well except Hephaestus, maybe this is just my godly side coming out.'

"You are worze than a veela," Fleur huffed, "t'e moment people zee you like t'iz, I just know I'm going to be in for a lot of trouble."

"Everyone get ready, they are about to begin," Hermione hissed as they all got in position. Percy and Fleur at the lead, given Percy's first place lead, Viktor and Hermione following them with Harry and Susan at the end, which was just fine with Harry, let the veela and the impossibly gorgeous man take all the attention away from him.

The doors opened and Percy was amazed at the transformation the hall had undergone. There was a giant christmas tree put up in one corner, several floating bells that jingled and fake snow that fell from the sky.

The champions walked down the hall, the students were all sitting down in circular while tables, ten per table. As the champions walked down the hall all eyes went to the leads. And more specifically the demigod with the really cool cape.

Percy looked like he was cut out of a witch's weekly magazine for most eligible bachelor. His suit was like a punch in the face for all the purebloods in the room. It was an insult for the champion of Hogwarts to not be wearing robes during the Yule ball, and while most didn't care, a few did.

Percy walked with confidence, his stance radiating power. His cape billowed behind him, seemingly pushed by the sheer power that he gave off. His walk was like that of a king's march towards his throne.

He lead his date who began to notice the eyes of all the women in the room land on her date. While she knew she had nothing to fear, Fleur couldn't help a feeling of inferiority creep over her, this was the first time she ever felt like that.

The champions stopped at the main table, the three headmasters looked at them in shock. While Dumbledore just smiled Madam Maxine looked impressed by Fleur's date. Karkaroff on the other hand seemed to be one of those people who felt insulted at the sight of muggle wear at the ball.

Percy noticed the other Percy, Percy Weasley, sitting at the main table, he grew curious as to the man's presence and decided to sit there, with his date following suit. Krum sat next to his own headmaster while Harry sat besides Hermione, happy to be near one corner of the table. Maxim was stuck between Percy Weasley and Dumbledore, but waved happily at Fleur.

The entire hall sat down for dinner, Dumbledore looked down at his clean white porcelain plate and so the menu on it, he picked it up and looked it over, "pork chops," he ordered, the dish appearing in his plate. The rest of the room caught on, taking the man's lead as they quickly began to eat.

"Your name's Percy as well right?" Percy asked the Weasley sitting besides him, "Ron's older brother correct?"

The man puffed his chest in pride and nodded, "yes I am. I've just been promoted to Mr. Crouch's assistant and am currently filling in for him."

Percy nodded, "I'm so sorry to hear that, is he alright?"

"Oh he's fine, just a case of the stomach bug, he sends us correspondence by mail, so it isn't an issue," Percy waved off his concern.

Percy, the demigod, nodded as he turned to Fleur looking at her mean. He took a whiff and hissed, "is that fish."

Fleur raised an eyebrow, "and if it iz?"

"Then you're not getting a goodnight kiss tonight," Percy teased.

The veela chuckled, "w'at is it wit' you and fizh? W'y do you 'ate it zo muc'?"

"I think they are disgusting little things," Percy shuddered, "can't stand the sight, smell or taste of them," which was all a lie. He was the prince of the seas, the fish were his subjects, he could communicate with them. To him it was almost like they were his friends! But he every well couldn't say that could he?

"How iz t'iz pozzible? Are you not greek?" Fleur teased fully knowing his usual flaunting of his heritage.

"I am greek, but that has nothing to do with this," Percy huffed, "but I suppose it's only fair, after all given _your_ heritage, you must love fish."

Fleur looked confused, "w'at do you mean?"

"You know, considering you turn into a fire throwing bird?" Percy snickered.

"'Ow rude!" Fler puffed her cheeks, "I'll 'ave you know juzt becauze veela'z tranzform into birdz doezn't mean we are birdz!"

"Do you like flying on a broomstick?"

"Yez, but-"

"Do you get the urge to go somewhere warm during winter?"

"Everyone doez t'at!"

"Do you like eating fish?"

"Yez..."

"Do you pamper your hair?"

"'Ow does tzat make me a bird?!"

"Birds have feathers, you have hair, same difference," Percy shrugged, "hence you are in fact a bird," Percy leaned over and kissed her cheek, "and very pretty bird."

Fleur growled, "you're lucky I like you."

"Or?"

"Or you would be bird food right now."

"So you are a bird!" Percy exclaimed, chuckling as Fleur swatted his arm. Percy looked Fleur over, properly looking at what she was wearing, "I like the dress. Very appropriate, heck you even have birds embroidered on the side."

Fleur looked down and rolled her eyes, "merde, didn't realize t'at. T'ank you t'oug', my parents gave it to me," she touched her necklace, "and Gabriella gave me t'is."

Percy looked down and noticed her ring, "and I gave you that."

Fleur smiled and nodded, "thank you."

"Does it work?" he whispered, "I'll admit I never got a chance to test it out."

"It does," Fleur nodded, "I tried to uze my allure on 'Ugo but it didn't work! It'z under control! 'Ow did you even find the charm Perzy?"

"I remember something similar to it, just had to make a few adjustments before you could use it," Percy shrugged as he felt the trident charm he always wore around his neck grow heavy. The same charm that blocked his scent was the basis for Fleur's charm.

"T'ank you," Fleur smiled, "you look amazing t'is evening as well Perzy. T'ough I must say I'm zurprised by the zuit."

"Haha, yeah, thanks Fleur," Percy chuckled.

"I must agree with Ms. Delacour," Percy Weasley spoke up, "it is very unusual for one to wear muggle clothing for a magical ball."

Percy shrugged, "I guess I'm just not used to wearing robes. I still see myself as a muggle more than a magician, plus I'm not a fan of the bathrobes," Percy shuddered.

"Bathrobes!" Karkaroff hissed, "these aren't bathrobes!"

"Yes they are."

"No they are not!"

"Yes they are. Does the robes you wear to the bath look similar to the ones you are wearing right now?"

"Yes but-"

"-Thank you, hence they are bathrobes," Percy shrugged, "plus maybe it's just the mortal in me, but I think a nice suit is cooler."

"You insolent child, you spit on the very culture you are a part off! Why do you dress as a muggle when you are so obviously a wizard?"

Percy shrugged, "because I don't need to tell anyone I'm a wizard, they all know it. Plus what do you mean I don't dress as a wizard? I'm wearing a cape that can freaking fly, how the Hades isn't that wizard enough for you?"

The man looked outraged, but as he opened his mouth to yell back Dumbledore raised a hand, "well I think that's quite enough. Mr. Jackson has every right to wear whatever he wishes, why if I can wear my...particular coloured clothes he should have no problem wearing whatever he finds most comfortable."

Percy smiled, "thank you professor, plus for the record I think your choice in clothes is pretty cool. Each looks like a different flavour of ice cream."

The man chuckled as they went back to their own private conversation Dumbledore whispering to Karkaroff, who kept glaring at Percy. Susan wiped some food off Harry's face, making the boy blush, Hermione & Krum talked about his homeland and what Durmstrang was like.

Percy turned to Fleur, "is my suit really such a big deal?"

Fleur shrugged, "you know 'ow old men are with t'eir traditionz. I zuppose it would only be worze in Britain wit' t'eir backwardz lawz and zuch."

Percy Weasley's eyes went wide, "now see here madam that is simply not true! We here have a conservative policy true, but it is most certainly not backwards!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "yes, which is why when my aunt, who is a squib, came with me to the ministry to register for my OWLS so was treated so...conservatively. Totaly make sense dude."

"And z'ould I even zpeak on your 'orrible magical creature rightz?" Fleur spat, "w'y your ztance on werewolvez alone iz despicable! 'Ave you not wondered w'y you don't zee veelaz living here? Or a ztudent that iz, 'ow you zay, a 'alf-bred?"

Percy Weasley turned red as he lowered his head to his meal, ignoring Fleur's arguments. Fleur smirked in victory, turning her nose up at the ministry worker, Percy chuckled as he turned to his date, giving her a wink.

As dinner wound to a close Dumbledore stood up and with a wave of his wand pushed the tables to the side, freeing up the hall to be a dancefloor. Percy noticed a small stage being set up on one side of the room, and four women dressed in edgy dark leather got on stage with their instruments.

"It'z t'e Weird Zizterz!" Fleur gasped in joy as she saw the band set up. Percy was surprised, he didn't realise these tournament organizers actually had a decent taste in music.

"Well I suppose it's time," Percy got up and offered Fleur his hand. Smiling the veela took it as they walked down to the dance floor with Krum and Harry following behind them.

The three pairs of dancers stood an equal distance from each other. They got into position as the Weird Sister's struck the first chord, starting a very slow classical beat.

Percy lead the dance, though extremely nervous he focused on what she taught him, to let the music guide him. As they swayed to the beat, moving around the hall in small slow steps, Fleur closed the gap between them, making eye contact.

"You're doing very well," she said, her left hand going down his back, resting on his hips.

"Thanks, guess I had a good teacher," Percy smiled, he noticed Harry and Susan in the distance moving almost robotically, "I suppose we're doing better than them."

Fleur nodded, "yez...tell me w'ere'z Kelly? I'm zurprized to not find 'er 'anging off your cape at thiz very moment."

Percy chuckled, "Kelly didn't want to come, she said it would be boring. But I think she just wanted us to have some private time together is all."

"I zwear t'at thing iz zmarter than mozt people I know," Fleur shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, she is modeled to behave like a veela so..." Percy grinned as Fleur rolled her eyes, "so how does it feel?"

"How doez w'at feel?" Percy looked to her right hand, motioning to the ring she wore, "oh, t'iz. It'z...ztrange, yet very liberating. I don't know why but I feel….like zomething's mizzing?"

Percy nodded, "makes sense, after all your allure is a big part of who you are. Maybe you shouldn't wear the ring all the time, just when you go out to places like this."

Fleur smiled, "maybe."

And just then the last chord of the song was struck. The audience applauded as the dancers stopped and bowed to their partners. Slowly others started to join into the dance, nervous and unsure as for many it was their first time dancing.

Percy saw Harry and Krum leaving the stage, but he was in no mode to end his time early. He took Fleur's hands once more, much to her surprise and as the second song started to play they danced once more.

"I t'oug't you would want to ztop?" Fleur asked curiously.

"Woman I bought a new suit, did my hair, asked you out with glowing flowers and spent the last two weeks learning how to dance. You bet your ass I'm going to spend every second I can dancing with you," Percy smriked.

"Well you mig't juzt come to regret that decizion Mr. Jackzon," Fleur smirked back.

"Nah, I don't think so," Percy shrugged.

The song was similarly slow paced, many student's grew bolder as time went on, jumping cautiously into the dance floor with their dates. They danced around the outer ring, while the inner was covered by those who could actually dance with grace, and, well, Percy.

As the second longer song drew to a close though the band started to change thing up. Their tunes started to become more fast paced and poppy, similar to the song they were most known for.

The students all began to move differently now, coming together like a mob towards the stage, jumping up and down like this was a concert.

Percy and Fleur were left behind with a few others in the dance floor, the demigod blinked at he stared at the dancers, "that ah...does that happen often?"

Fleur chuckled, "yez, 'ave you never been to a party before?"

"No, I mean….not really," Percy rubbed his head remembering the two parties he did attend, the one on Olympus and the after party where he got blackout drunk and woke up in bed with five veelas.

"Well t'en come, I'll zhow you w'at to do," Fleur grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the crowd. Percy had no idea what to do, but just followed his date into the crowd of people, as they all jumped to the amazing beats of the Weird Sisters.

"What now?" Percy asked in the middle of the crowd.

"Now you juzt 'ave to jump!" Fleur cheered as she threw her hands up and danced, leaving Percy very confused. He looked around saw people doing the same, so with a shrug he started to jump as well.

As they danced the night away a pair of red haired twins plotted a prank. It wasn't premeditated or very well thought out. But it was going to be embarrassing for one Percy Jackson.

As the band took a small break from playing their fourth song in a row the twins approached the pop stars and spoke to them. They told them about how one of their friends was a huge fan and always wanted to sing on stage with them, begging them to let their buddy sing. It didn't take much to convince the performers.

Percy and Fleur were setting a bit from the dancing, "do you want to go and sit down?" Percy asked.

"Maybe, I could uze zomet'ing to drink," Fleur smiled, but as they went to leave the Weird Sisters got back on stage and the lead singer and guitar player took the mic.

"Alright people we got a special request from two very handsome gentlemen," she turned to grin towards one corner of the room. Percy followed her eyes and landed on the twins grinning slyly at her. A shiver went down his spine, 'this isn't going to end well for me.'

"Will Percy Jackson get on stage please?!" the lead called out. Every started to cheer as they turned around to find Percy.

'Yup, totally not going to end well for me,' Percy gulped as he tried to protest only for everyone to pull him away and towards the stage. With a mighty pushed they threw him onto the stage where the band members snickered at his horrified expression.

"Is there any chance of me getting out of this?"

"Sorry love, but once you're up here, you're not leaving till you sing," the woman grinned as she pushed the microphone to him, "know any of our songs or did the twins lie about you being a fan?"

"I ah, I guess I know Magical Force," Percy shrugged.

"Great! Then get ready kid, cause we're going to rock this joint!" said the drummer who sounded vaguely American.

Percy gulped, he looked at the crowd and growled, 'fuck it, let's just sing the damn sing and get the hell off stage, I'm so going to have prank Fred and George to Hades for this shit!'

The band started to play, the drums giving off a soft beat before raising the tempo. The guitarists laying down the beat while the bass player and keyboardist laid down the bass. Percy took a deep breath and sang:

"Welcome to the party, we invited everyone and everybody.

Find love and friends and party hard, there's magic pumping in the air tonight like from a dragon's heart.

People's cheer and screams for these beats that we be singing, the world's going to be listen to these lyrical gymnastics we be making.

It's like magical how you're forced to listen, a magical force to be reckoned!"

Percy was about to move onto the second verse when he realised the music had stopped. Growing curious he turned around to band and found them staring at them with open mouths, the crowd also went silent as they stared at him in silence.

Percy blinked, "what? Was I that bad?"

"Mate are you serious?!" the head singer squeaked, "where did you learn to sing?!"

"What do you mean?" Percy looked surprised, "this is my first time."

"What?!" the band shrieked, the basest looked horrified, "how the hell is it your first time?! You sound like a bloody serin!"

Percy winced, "damn, that bad?"

"No you stupid twit! You sound amazing!" someone from the crowd yelled out.

"Yeah! Like a siren, the mythical creature not the alarm!" a muggleborn clarified.

"You have amazing pipes my man," the drummer nodded, "alright then folks, let's make this a night you won't forget!"

Percy looked confused but nodded. The band began the song once more and this time Percy really got into it, putting his heart and soul into the song, making heads turn and in some cases, mouths drool.

Percy didn't understand why they were all acting this way, but he didn't really care. The song seemed to end quickly, Percy made to leave the stage but was pushed back on with people cheering for him to sing one more song.

Percy looked to the band for help but they were of no use, instead they decided to play another song and just made Percy catch up. It was a good thing he listened to them on the wireless or else he would have been clueless.

Percy's voice was enchanting, like something out of the mouth of a pop star. His pitches and tones were spot on and his rhymes never faltered. Being the son of the sea granted him many talents, one he was just beginning to discover was the enchanting voice of a Siren.

It was three songs later when Percy was finally released from his prison and let off stage. He collapsed into a chair away from stage, panting as he chugged down several glasses of water.

"What was that?!" Harry asked as he and many of Percy's housemate and friends quickly surrounded him.

"Honestly Harry, I have no idea," Percy groaned.

"You sounded amazing mate!" Cedric called out, "why didn't you tell us you had such amazing pipes?"

Fleur came over to him and sat down besides him, "w'y didn't you tell me you could zing like t'at?"

Percy shrugged, "I 'oneztly didn't know. T'at waz t'e firzt time I ever zang in public."

"Amazing," Hermione whispered, "you sounded like an opera singer...did you invent a new charm that would help you sing better?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "why in the name of the gods would I ever invent something so stupid?"

"That's it, we are getting you to sing more often," Harry declared, "it sounded really good."

Percy blushed under the complements that kept on coming. Even a few of the students dancing to the Weird Sisters came over and talked to him about it.

Percy honestly didn't understand how he did what he did, it just came naturally to him. He suspected it had something to do with his divine side, but he wasn't sure.

Fleur however didn't like her date's time being stolen away. She threatened to burn them all, and Percy knew she would follow suite on the threat. So he quickly managed to dismiss them all, leaving the two alone.

Percy leaned back in his seat, watching the band perform and the students dance. Fleur sighed as she put her head on his shoulder and followed his gaze.

"Do you want to go for another dance?" she asked.

"No, I'm kinda done with big crowds," Percy smiled, wrapping his arms around her shoulder, "want to go out into the gardens? I here it's amazing this time of night."

The veela smirked, "are you trying to get me alone zo t'at you can 'ave your way with me Mr. Jackzon?"

Percy smiled, "why Ms. Delacour whatever gave you the idea that I need to get you alone in order to do that?"

The french veela raised an eyebrow, meeting Percy's stare, before the demigod broke down into giggles. She rolled her eyes and got up, "come on t'en, zhow me t'eze gardenz."

Percy smiled as he got up and escorted Fleur out of the Great Hall and towards the gardens. He could already feel the drastic change in temperature as they moved to the cold evening night air.

Fleur shivered, her dress wasn't meant for this weather. Percy smiled as he unlatched his cloak and tossed it to the side, where it floated in mid air. He then took off his jacket, casted a warming charm on the cloth and offered it Fleur, before donning the cloak once more.

Fleur smiled as she ran her fingers down the jacket, "t'ank you."

"Don't mention it," Percy smiled as they walked down the small garden. It was filled with vases filled with so many different kind of flowers Percy began to lose count. There were floating balls of light dancing in the air like dandelion seeds. Rose bushes without thorns and marble statues depicting beautiful creatures of nature such as birds, lions and what looked to be a mongoose.

"I'll admit, it haz its c'armz," the french veela smiled as they walked down a cobblestoned pathway to the heart of the garden.

"What's this? The girl that won't shut up about how great Beauxbatons is admits Hogwarts has a worthy sight?" Percy smirked as they reached the heart of the garden, it was a large circular clearing surrounded by rose bushes and in the center was a small bird bath.

"Well maybe I like my company more t'an the place," Fleur smiled as she stopped, looking deeply into his eyes.

Percy looked down, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster, he gulped and felt his mouth grow dry. He had never been in this position before, he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"It'z zad t'oug'," Fleur sighed.

Percy blinked, "what's sad?"

"I ztill 'ave one lazt dance in me," she smiled, "I waz 'oping we could 'ave it 'ere, but we don't 'ave any music."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, but hey maybe the band would do a special performance here for us. Do you want me to ask?"

"Actually Perzy, I waz 'oping you could do it instead."

"Me?"

"Yez," she nodded.

"But I don't have any instruments!"

"It doezn't matter, your voice is more t'an enough," Fleur took his hands, placing it on her hip and began to sway, "please Perzy, will you zing for me?"

Percy blushed, "well...I...okay," he sighed, tightening his grip as he began to sway, a song from the distant past coming into his memory. I song he remembered at the dance he went when he, Thalia and Annabeth were trying to save Nico and Bianca's lives. That was the first prom he ever went too, well...more like crashed.

It didn't have words, it was just a tune. But it was enough. They moved, her head on his chest, his chin on her head as they moved to the sound of his melodic voice.

"T'iz 'az been an amazing nig't Perzy," Fleur whispered.

The demigod smiled, "thanks to you."

"No, not becauze of me, but becauze of t'e god I got az my date," Fleur looked up smiling.

Percy stopped, "what?"

The veela looked confused, "w'y did you ztop?"

"W-why did you call me a God?"

"Oh, well you do act like one," Fleur chuckled, "nobel, 'andzome, amazing in nearly everything and alwayz t'ere w'en one truly needz you."

Percy snorted as he continued to sway, "sorry Tweety bird, but that's wrong. God's are arrogant and annoying."

"Well you are t'at zometimez too," she teased.

Percy glared at her as they continued to dance until people started to come out of the hall in droves.

Fleur noticed this and sighed, "t'e ball must 'ave gotten over."

Percy grumbled, "stupid ball. Just when everything get's interesting."

Fleur smiled, "true. Ezcort me back?"

"I thought you didn't like sappy romantic cliches?" Percy teased.

"And like you zaid, not w'en t'ey involve me," Percy took her hand and together they walked out of the castle.

They walked out of the castle, droves of students walked alongside them, but gave the couple plenty of room. Their steps were slow, both didn't want the night to end so soon.

But soon the steps to the carriage came. Fleur must have been the last student to go in. She walked up and took off Percy's jacket, giving it to him.

"T'ank you Perzy, for an amazing nig't," she smiled.

"You're welcome Fleur," Percy smiled back and silence reigned between them. She fiddled her fingers looking down while Percy could barely meet her eyes, this feeling of tension was just too strange.

"I...goodnig't t'en," Fleur bowed, for which she immediately cursed herself for doing.

"A-alright," Percy nodded, 'no you coward! Tell her to stay!' But she didn't, instead closing the door behind her leaving Percy alone.

Sighing Percy turned back and grumbled as he put on his jacket, 'fucking coward, all you had to do was ask her for a kiss! Was that so hard?! Why did you I do that?! I mean she wouldn't have said no, so why? ….Fuck it!'

Percy grumbled as he turned around and marched right back towards the carriage throwing the door open startling a male student passing by.

"Fleur, where is she?" Percy asked with determined eyes. The frightened boy gulped and pointed inwards.

Percy walked passed the boy and into what looked like a student's common room for the french students. Fleur sat with Camille and Anna speaking in hushed tones when she noticed Percy walking up to her with a determined gaze.

"Perzy w'at are you-ek!" she squeaked as Percy lifted her up easy carrying her bridal style and towards the exit leaving behind a stunned Anna and a giggling Camille.

"Perzy! W'at are you doing!" Fleur hissed

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Percy grumbled.

As they approached the door it swung open as Madam Maxine walked in with a tired face. But noticing her school champion being carried by the Hogwarts' champion peaked her curiosity, "where are you two going?"

"For a walk, don't worry madam Maxim I'll have her back to you in no time!" Percy called out as he walked past her into the open night and took off into the air, flying over the lake's surface.

"Perzy w'at are you doing?!" Fleur asked as he flew higher and higher over the lake.

"Hey Fleur, can I kiss you?" Percy asked bluntly.

"W'at?" she blinked with a boggled look.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"We are fifty feet in t'e air!"

"Would you rather we go underwater? Because I think I can make that work."

Fleur looked down and smiled, "no, thiz iz fine," she leaned up, he held her close, and their lips met as he floated in the middle of the lake.

Suddenly Percy's cape stopped working dropping them downwards. Fleur cried out in shock as their kiss broke, and quickly Percy worked to regain control.

"W'at waz t'at?!" the veela asked.

"Sorry," Percy blushed, "the cape responds to my mental commands and...well...my mind kind of went blank so….you know..."

Fleur looked at Percy and the cape before breaking out in laughter, "am I t'at good?"

Percy puffed his cheeks, "it's not that funny."

Fleur raised an eye, "really?" she wrapped her hands around his head once again kissed his hard, wetting his lips with her own. And same as last time the cape stopped working and they started to fall before Percy regained control.

"I t'ink you zhould take uz down Perzy," the veela giggled.

Percy blushed, "yeah...good idea," they glided towards the oak tree by the lake they always sat under. She got off his hold and immediately kissed Percy, pushing him up against the trunk of the tree. He demigod ran his fingers through her smooth blonde looks as he breathed in her scent, he couldn't place it, but whatever it was, he liked it.

It was an hour later when Fleur returned to her carriage, her hair still smooth, but the neat combed form was gone. Her classmates asked her about what happened and teased her, but she didn't say a word, instead she went to her room with a smile on her face and a very scandalous dream to wake up to the next morning.

For Percy it was the same, though by this time his friends had mostly all gone to bed, good thing, otherwise they would have asked about the stupid smile on his face.

* * *

 **Hey, hope you enjoyed this, Percy finally got the girl, not that that was ever an issue. Anyway, story's coming along great, slowly gaing the motivation to write again.**

 **For anyone who cares, the next Percy Jackson and the Game chapter will be out soon, maybe give me a week or something, it'll be done by then.**


	25. Chapter 25

The next day Percy woke up with a panic attack. Not the expected response for a guy who just spent last night making out with a beautiful woman, true, but he was no ordinary man now was he?

As he got ready for the day Percy didn't know what he was supposed to do or think. He never had a relationship, never had even the semblance of a relationship, or at least a stable one.

And what were they? They didn't have much time to discuss the points of their relationship between all the kissing. Was she serious about him? Was he serious about her? Would he have to tell her about the Gods?

But above all the questions he had one fear, that Hecate was going to kill him with embarrassment when she finds he was with another veela.

Kelly yawned as she woke up, Percy smiled, "morning girl, had a nice night?"

"Sleepy," she grumbled as she once again fell asleep. Chuckling at her antics Percy took the mini veela and put her inside his hood, keep her safe and close by.

He walked down to the Great Hall as soon as he was ready and found it packed it people all dressed in casual clothing. It was a rare sight in Hogwarts, but since it was Christmas vacation and almost everyone opted to stay behind for the ball there were a lot of people there.

Percy yawned as he walked down the tables, he noticed that his Hufflepuff friends weren't here yet, probably all still in bed or just too lazy to get up. But luckily it seems Harry was an early riser.

"Harry!" Percy cheered as he sat down next to the fourth champion, "how have you been?"

Harry smiled, "good Percy, and you?"

"Can't complain," Percy smiled, he looked Harry over and noticed the boy looked ragged, he still wore his cousin's shitty clothes, but more than that he look tired, like he didn't get much sleep last night.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, "didn't get much sleep last night?"

Harry sighed, "yes, its...it's that dream again."

"The one Voldemort keeps sending you?" Percy lowered hi voice to a whisper.

Harry nodded, "yes...are you sure it's him thought?"

"Trust me mate, it's always the psychotic mass murderer, they can't help it, it's their thing. Anyway, have you managed to remember anything at all about the dream? Anything at all?"

Harry sighed, "no, sorry, nothing that makes sense that is."

Percy shrugged, "yeah, didn't think so...maybe you try some mind arts, should help you focus your attention during these visions."

"Mind arts?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh, right, well as you may or may not know wizards can read minds."

"What?!"

Percy chuckled, "yeah, that was my reaction as well. Anyway, yeah, not all of them can do this though, it take a lot of mental focus and power to read another person's mind, so only first rank wizards can do it...or someone who's stupidly good at it."

"So there are people here that can read my mind?" Harry asked fearfully.

Percy nodded, "yeah, but don't worry, like I said, it's very rare. Maybe Dumbledore could do it, but that's just my guess. But worry not, there is a way to block it."

"How?"

"Well you see in mind arts there are two branches..." and Percy proceed to explain what the different branches were and just how they were different. He answered any questions Harry asked to the best of his abilities, though he was frank in stating there were things he simply didn't know.

"This is just one big headache after another," Harry sighed, "Percy, could you….could you teach me?"

Percy sighed, "sorry bro, but I can't. Remember what I said? Only first rank wizards can pull it off, or someone who's stupidly good at it. I'm a natural, so I never really trained at it. It just sort of happens. But hey, if you want ask Hecate, she knows all about it. I'm sure she would be willing to help."

Harry looked sad not nodded, "right. I'll do that then."

"Good, now that that's settled tell me, how was last night?" Percy asked with a small smirk.

Harry smiled, "it was...amazing."

"Did you and Susan have fun?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "we danced a little, then I took her to the garden. Don't think I didn't notice you and Fleur there as well, we just didn't want to intrude. But we found out own spot and we just enjoyed the silence."

"Huh….did you kiss her goodnight?"

"Percy!" Harry blushed red.

"What? It's a perfectly normal question to ask. Did you kiss her or not?"

"Not so loud!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "well?"

Harry's face was red, "y-yeah...I did."

"And?"

"...It was the single most amazing night of my life."

Percy grinned, "you're welcome."

"Don't pretend this was all you're doing Jackson!"

"Yes it is! If I didn't dare you to ask her out in the first place this never would have happened!" Percy grinned as he dug into his breakfast, "face it Potter, I'm your pimp."

Harry spat out his drink in shock as Percy laughed. They spent some time talking and eating, until she walked in.

People turned and stared at her. Percy noticed she wasn't wearing the ring he gave her, good, he didn't want her to feel ashamed of her own heritage.

She looked around the Hufflepuff table for him and frowned when she didn't find him. But just then she locked eyes with him in the Gryffindor table and smiled.

She walked over to him, her hair bouncing with each step. Boys still turned their heads to get a look at her, though her allure no longer worked on them.

Percy smiled, "morning pretty bird. How did you sleep?"

"Well enoug'," she smiled as she sat down besides Percy, leaving no gap between them. She pulled up a plate and filled it with food, noticing Harry she nodded, "morning 'Arry, 'ow waz your nig't?"

Harry blinked, he shrugged, "can't complain."

The veela smiled, "good, I zaw you and Zuzan 'aving a fun time, iz it zeriouz?"

Harry shrugged, "I would like that. I mean I never really brought it up, but I think she likes me that way so...you know maybe I can call it serious."

Fleur nodded, "good, open dialogue iz very important in any relationzhip," she finished looking directly at Percy.

The demigod rolled his eyes, "really subtle there Fleur," he lowered his voice, "do you want to talk about last night?"

Fleur looked at his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "really? You t'ink we z'ould? You do realise I 'ad to explain away theze thiz morning," she asked pulling down her uniform relieving her neckline which was covered in hickeys.

Percy blushed, "ah...in my defence you tasted really good."

"And that's my cue to leave," Harry got up and walked to the Hufflepuff table where Susan waved him over. They sat close together, looking at Percy and Fleur, wondering what the older couple were taking about.

Fleur glared at Percy, "do you know 'ow embarrazzed I was? Camille 'ad t'e gall to azk me if I 'ad bed bugz in my room!"

Percy gulped, "sorry. But I mean come on, you knew this would happen right?"

"No!" Fleur hissed, "one or two maybe, but not t'eze many! I tried my bezt to vaniz' them away but couldn't!"

Percy chuckled, "maybe you should try make up?"

Fleur growled, she grabbed his collar and pulled it down revealing his smooth unblemished skin, "'ow don't you have a zingle one?!"

Percy grinned, "I have thick skin," she growled, Percy couldn't help it, he lowered his voice and whispered, "if you want we can spend the rest of the day seeing if you can give me one."

Fleur's face blushed red, she spluttered trying to respond as Percy laughed at her embarrassment. They ate breakfast together, chatting about everything that happened last night. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table, a house neither of them belonged too. But no lion wanted to disturb them by asking them to leave, they were in a bubble of their own, plus the couple was very easy on the eyes.

They finished breakfast and walked outside hand in hand. The grounds was covered with snow, there were in Northern Scotland after all. Percy casted several warming charms on their clothes fo which Fleur was grateful for. The french veela was not used to the cold at all.

They walked on the crunchy snow to the lake and sat down under their favorite tree. Fleur snuggled close to him as they looked onto the lake, admiring it's beauty. She spoke first, "would you want to be with zomeone like me?"

Percy laughed, "don't beat around the bush do you?"

Fleur smiled but didn't laugh, "no...but would you?"

"Of course I would," Percy smiled, "you're amazing."

"But-"

"-But nothing," he flicked her ear, "listen Tweety bird, I think you're great, and I know it's going to be hard work but...well I'm more than willing to give it a shot. I mean, if you want too that is," Percy ended with a nervous gulp.

Fleur looked at him and slowly smiled, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, gently, like to seal a promise, she moved back and whispered, "of courze I do."

And Percy swore his mind stopped working once more.

Before it exploded into happiness, fear, worry, nervousness and an overall feeling of suspense. He had no idea what he was doing, his heart beating faster and faster until Fleur laughter brought him out of his shock.

She laughed, "you don't 'ave to look zo horrified Perzy."

The demigod sighed, "sorry, just nervous I think."

"Nervouz? About w'at?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Well, about...you know...us?" he squeaked out. The veela threw her head back and laughed, Percy scowled, "stop it!"

"Can't! Too funny!"

Percy grumbled as slowly she settled down and they enjoyed the peace and quiet the cold December evening brought. That is until a snowball came flying at Percy's head splatting on the side of his face.

Fleur looked up, Percy's face was one of quiet rage and disbelief. He blinked once, twice, controlling his anger. She couldn't help it, she roared with laughter.

"Who threw this," Percy growled as he turned slowly, immediately he spotted Juan, Cedric and a few other Hufflepuff's staring at him with snowballs in hand. They looked at his anger covered face and felt fear pass through them.

Percy got up, Fleur still holding her stomach in laughter, he turned towards them, "you want to play? Let's play."

He raised his hands and felt the snow around him. Snow was condensed water, and Percy had no trouble controlling it.

The Hogwarts students gasped as large snowmen sized balls of snow rose from the ground and formed in front of Percy. He threw his arms forward launching them, "attack!"

The giant snowballs flew like lightning. The students turned and began to run, but they didn't stand a chance.

 **Some time later:**

Hermione whispered as she walked down the stairs, her now smooth hair bouncing behind her. The girl had to admit it was a strange feeling with her hair so light, but it was a good change.

As she neared the Great Hall though she saw several figures walk into the castle and for a moment she stopped.

The snow covered Hufflepuff student growled as they waddled their way into warmth. They were covered from head to toe with snow, looking like snowmen that were sentient.

And for one Hermione Granger who had seen quite a few horror movies with killer snowmen it was the last straw. She turned around, running away as fast as she could, screaming at the top of her lungs, "evil snowmen! Run for your lives!"

Percy and Fleur, who were leading the rear of the group, and completely dry of any form of snow, walked in front and watched Hermione run away.

"What iz wrong wit' 'er?" Fleur asked surprised.

"I don't know, but I think she doesn't like snowmen," Percy hummed.

"We hate you Jackson," Cedric, growled, though you wouldn't know it was the pretty boy talking since his face was covered with snow.

Percy shrugged, "don't look at me, you're the idiots who challenged the guy who is freakishly good at water magic to a snowball fight."

"There's no such thing as water magic!" Juan yelled out.

Percy shrugged, "then why are you covered in snow and I'm not?"

That day went on as normal. Percy and Fleur got to talking privately for a while before they were ambushed by their friends who forced them to hang out with them. It was a good day, but nothing special in the end. The next day however was a day to remember.

It was the day Percy Jackson made his first true enemy in the wizarding world.

The newly formed couple walked hand in hand into the Great Hall, a sight many were still getting used too. They sat down at the Hufflepuff table and wished their friends a good morning.

Many laughs were shared and jokes made at their expense. But Percy and Fleur took them all in good fun. And then the paper had arrived.

Percy didn't notice it at the time, but slowly the majority of the people's eyes turned to him and Fleur, whispering about them.

"P-Percy," Juan gulped as he pushed the paper into his hands, "y-you might want to see this."

The Daily Prophet's headline read, ' _Hogwarts champion ensnared by veela?!_ ' And below was an article that described in detail the events that happened after they left the Great Hall and entered the gardens. What they talked about, their deepest private moments.

And guess who wrote it?

Rita Skeeter.

The moment Percy read the cover he was shocked, he said nothing as Fleur cried in embarrassment. People were smirking and gossiping like nobody's business.

"Hey Jackson!" Draco stood up with a wide grin, "can you sing for us as well?! Come one Champion! Sing for us!"

Percy felt something in him being stretched out, like a rubber band.

"Hey are you listening to me?!" Draco cried out as his cronies laughed, "what's the matter, does the ' _God_ ' not want to talk to us mere mortals?!"

And it snapped.

Percy got up, Fleur looked up and saw the rage in his eyes. She grabbed his hand, "no Perzy don't!"

Percy stopped, he looked down at her, her eyes were filled with tears, she was hurt, but she cared more about his actions then his feelings. Percy felt horrible, she was hurt, yet she still didn't want him to do something wrong.

But he couldn't help it, the anger, the taunts, he felt his power call out, call out for something to protect him and FLeur, to protect them from the people gawking at them. And suddenly a great shadow loomed over the Hogwarts windows.

"Look!" someone cried out.

They turned, and right outside the window was a large wave of water, raising up from the Black Lake 60 feet below, covering the windows with it's mass. And suddenly it came crashing down through the windows, absorbing the glass pieces into itself to prevent anyone from getting hurt.

"AH!" the student all yelled in a panic, assumed they were going to be swallowed by the indoor tsunami, some quick thinkers even managed to draw their wands and curse the water away, but the water was being controlled by a demigod, not something a mere wizard could overpower.

The water broke apart into several tendrils, crashing down onto tables before bouncing upward and back down again. The water was meticulous, the attacks were coordinated, Percy wanted the papers destroyed, and so they would be.

Like snakes striking their targets the jets of waters swooped around the hall, swallowing up every copy of the Daily Prophet inside the hall. It didn't touch the student's food or any books laid out on the table. Percy was only after one thing.

The water then merged together as one and went through the window into the Lake below, the editions of the day's newspapers all gone, leaving behind only a few wet spots on the tables and several confused and amazed students.

Just then an owl came in, it's screech drew everyone's attention. In its legs was today's edition of the paper, guess this one was late. But before it could even land, the water in the jugs present on the table leaped up, grabbed the newspaper and jumped out of the window to join the other copies, leaving a very confused and pissed off bird.

The Hall was silent. The teachers had a look of utter confusion. There were teachers from three countries in that hall, the best in their field and arguably the most experienced wands in the entire continent of Europe. And they had never seen anything like that in their life.

Everyone turned to Percy, the American 'wizard' was silent as he meet their gazes. He opened his mouth and spoke in a low tone of voice, "if anyone here says a word about today's paper I will personally throw them into the lake and have Nick keep you there for a week."

The students were all silent. They didn't say a word. Percy turned to Fleur and offered his hand. The veela took it, looking in shock as to what just happened, but followed him still as he lead her out of the hall.

They went up to the fifth floor and Percy stopped. Fleur was about to ask what they were doing here when he picked her up bridal style and using his cloak they floated up to the entrance to Percy's secret room, 'The Forest.'

Fleur blinked in surprise, she hadn't even enoticed this was there! The door opened and Percy walked in, putting Fleur down. They climbed up the trap door and entered the hidden room. Fleur gasping at the sight of it.

The room had undergone several changes since Percy first found it. There was a desk covered with notes in front of them with a very comfortable looking lounge behind it.

There was a chalk board set up on the wall with a list of ideas and doodles drawn over it, some were of Percy's inventions, others were of his flying around with the cape. There was a cauldron in one corner currently steaming with several boxes of ingredients arranged next to it.

Fleur looked at it all in awe, she had never seen this before, "w'at iz thiz place?" she asked.

"It's my fortress of solitude I guess," Percy sighed as he sat down in a corner leaning against the stone wall, "I come here when I want to be alone. Work on something cool...stuff like that."

"You never told me about t'iz place," she said as she sat down next to him.

"It wouldn't be much of a hide out if I advertised it," he shrugged.

She leaned on his shoulder, they both said nothing. Percy looked down, he could see the stains of tears on her skin, he sighed, "I'm sorry this happened. I didn't know we were being listened too."

"It'z not your fault," she kissed his cheek, "I am zorry I cried, I overreacted. It'z really not t'at bad."

"No, it is," Percy growled, "where does she get off writing about people's lives like that? What type of piece of shit," Percy stopped himself and sighed letting out the pent up rage, "I'm going to have a talk to her about this the next time we meet."

"Don't 'urt her."

"No," Percy smiled, "maybe I'll just prank her or something. Should be fun," Percy's humor though slowly faded away. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, the glass skylight was so beautiful, the sky was grey and heavy, it looked it it was going to snow.

"Perzy…'ow…'ow did you do that?" she finally asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Percy smiled, "would you believe me if I said it was magic?"

"I 'ave never know of any wizard w'o could do w'at you did," Fleur argued, "no one."

Percy chuckled, "yeah okay….I suppose," he closed his eyes and thought, 'should I tell her? Should I tell her about everything? No...no, it wouldn't be fair. She just started to be with me, telling her everything now would put too much pressure on her and this relationship. So maybe just...maybe just a version of the truth.'

Making up his mind Percy sighed, "my dad...my dad isn't a wizard."

Fleur blinked, "you are muggleborn t'en?"

"No, I'm...I'm something else," Percy grumbled, "okay basically I'm...I'm...well I suppose in a way I'm like you."

The veela blinked, "like me? What do you mean? I don't underztand."

"Have you heard of a sea nymph?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I 'ave, t'ey are greek water zpiritz yez?" Fleur guessed.

Percy nodded, "right in one. They are basically the physical embodiment of any form of water, lake, stream, ocean. And well...my dad's one," he half-lied.

Fleur's eyes went wide, "w'at?"

Percy sighed, "he's a water nymph. He can control water, talk to sea creatures, the whole deal. He's the spirit of the Atlantic Ocean and he's greek. My mom meet him in Mountank," which was actually true, "they were together for some time and then they had me."

"Y-you're a 'alf-bred?" Fleur asked, a sense of awe in her tone.

Percy shrugged, "yeah, but I'm a lot more than just that. You see the children of nymphs….well for a lack of better word, we're tasty. Like really tasty. Monsters like to eat us and chew on our bones, so my mom and dad had to keep me hidden. My dad had to leave, after all he was the Atlantic ocean, if he wasn't paying attention all life in his ocean would die. My mom had to raise me all by herself, and for a time it was fine.

"Then some shit happened and I was forced to move here to avoid getting into any trouble. My aunt taught me everything there is to know about my magic and well...here I am."

Fleur's eyes looked like they were spinning, her mind processing all she had just learnt. She blinked, "zo...a'...w'at doez t'at make you?"

Percy chuckled, "well I suppose I would be called a child of the sea."

"And...t'ere are otherz?"

"Yeah, I mean, no brothers or sisters, my dad only had me...well he also had another son, a cyclops by the name of Tyson, great kid, loves smithing weapons. But yeah, there are other children like me," Percy stopped there, not wanting to reveal everything about the Gods, Fleur was smart, of this he had no doubt, she would put together the clues if he allowed her too.

"Perzy...thiz iz all zo confuzing," the veela blinked in confusion, "w'at are you? 'Ow can you do magic if you are a 'alf-bred? Iz it anything like a veela?"

Percy chuckled, "well let's see...hmm, tell me Fleur where does magic come from?"

The french veela blinked, "I'm zorry?"

"How does a person gain the ability to wield magic?"

"I don't know."

Percy smiled, "well you see it's like this. We creatures of magic, people like you and me, are magic. We are created my magic, and our world interacting with the mortal world is...well for a lack of a better word, it created wizards."

So Percy went into a hour long lecture on just what magic was. He avoided all talk of the divine world, replacing it instead with phrases like 'magical world' and 'beings of magic'. And needless to say Fleur was pissed.

"Merde!" she cried out, " _all this time their magic came from us and they treat us like second class scum_?!"

Percy sighed, "yup."

" _Fucking cock suckers! They killed so many in the name of blood purity and for what?! Because they cared whose line was the oldest?! Fucking idiotic fools!_ " Fleur cursed in her mother tongue, her fury getting the best of her.

Percy just smiled as she continued to yell her heart out, righteous fury and all that. Soon she calmed down, laying her head on his shoulder, a feeling which quickly became familiar for him.

"Thank you for telling me," Fleur whispered.

Percy nodded, "thank you for understanding."

"Of courze I would," Fleur chuckled, "did you t'ink I would reject you after finding out you were a zeaweed boy?"

Percy groaned, "not this again. I swear can't you think of any other name?"

"No, why? Did zomeone elze call you that?"

Percy chuckled, "almost everyone I know. There was a girl, Annabeth, she called my seaweed brain, really got on my nerves."

"Hm, t'en t'at'z what I'll call you, my little zeaweed brain."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "don't call me that."

"And w'y not?"

"Because every time you do I remember Annabeth, who I remind you was my first crush," Percy finished smirking.

Fleur shrugged, "t'en from now on you'll just remember me instead."

'Oh so that's how you want to play it huh?' Percy grinned, "fine by me. Just don't get angry when I call you by her name when we make out."

The veela stiffened, Percy feared he had gone too far. She turned to him and narrowed her eyes. The demigod gulped, "oh really? We'll zee about t'at."

His eyebrows went up in surprise, "what do you-"

Fleur threw herself on him, catching his lips in hers in a fierce lip lock. Percy was pushed to the ground as she climbed on top of him. Her legs straddling his chest while her hand ran through his hair.

Percy's hands rested on her hips, she broke the kiss and looked down at him. "I promize you Perzy Jackzon, you won't ever confuze my touch for anyone elze'z." Percy grinned, he could completely believe that.

 **That evening:**

Percy and Fleur spent the day together in that room. They were too busy with each other to care about the rest of the world. So when did finally notice it was getting late, it was already dark outside.

They however did have some time to spare, dinner wouldn't be served for another hour. Fleur was dreading going back down there tonight, she didn't wish to face her Headmistress' gaze, even the french had limitations on how much time you could spend with your boyfriend, unsupervised.

But more than that she also didn't want to face the Hogwarts students again, at least not without informing them that testing their patients would be a big mistake. Percy suggested a prank, but it was Fleur who actually came up with an idea. And Percy swore she was evil incarnate when he heard what it was.

Percy carried Fleur as they flew down to grounds. They landed outside Hagrid's hut and snuck into the forbidden forest. It didn't' take long for Percy to find the Hippogriffs, Fleur conjured a bag and summoned a scoop of feces into it.

Levitating the bag at arm's length the couple then flew back to the castle, under one of Fleur's excellent invisibility charms, and snuck into the kitchen. It took some convincing, but Percy managed to bribe a Hogwarts house elf into baking the hyppogrif fences into a pie with chocolate and other spices to hide the flavour.

The elf was reluctant at first, but after Percy explained what they were planning he was all the more happy to help. Apparently he had something of a grudge against Draco Malfoy, one mention of the blonde prats name and the elf did a total 180. Percy remembered to get the elf something nice as a reward, maybe a sock, the elf was wearing a lot of them.

With everything set the two entered the Great Hall. As they arrived everyone turned and looked at them. Percy glared at anyone who he didn't think meant them well, Fleur held her nose high up, her high and mighty attitude served as her protection.

"Fleur," came a voice from the High table as Madam Maxim got up and walked to greet her student.

Fleur sighed as she bowed her head, " _I'm sorry madam Maxim, I couldn't stand to face them after what had happened. I am willing to face any punishment you have for me._ " Percy raised an eyebrow and was about to speak up, but one look from Fleur told him she didn't need his help on this.

The gigantic woman's face softened, " _oh Fleur you are so brave, acting so strong. Usually it would be none of my buisness who a student of mine spends her time with, but since it is you and your…..nature, I only wish that-_ "

" _My veela allure doesn't effect Percy madam,_ " Fleur spoke clearly, " _he is immune, something I didn't realise was possible._ "

The headmistress looked surprised as she turned from Fleur to Percy, " _what?_ "

"Yeah it's kind of complicated," Percy replied with a shrug, "my dad was pretty good with mind magic and it kind of just transferred over."

" _That is amazing,_ " the woman exclaimed " _very well, we'll talk more about this later Fleur, for now enjoy your dinner, oh, and you may want to cover these up,_ " she smirked as she buttoned Fleur's collar button, " _the hikes are quite fresh._ "

Fleur blushed, " _t-thank you madam,_ " she turned around to a sniggering Percy and slapped his in the shoulder, blushing red. Her neck was covered in hickeys once more, and once more her concealment charms failed to be fully effective.

They walked to the Hufflepuff table where their friends all welcomed them. They were cordial and didn't pry too much into what they did, anyone with half a brain could have figured that out. They also didn't mention the day's paper, it was definitely not a good idea.

As the night went on Percy and Fleur kept glancing at the Slytherin table, specifically at Malfoy. Most thought it was because they were still pissed at the blonde fourth year, but only they knew the real answer.

During dessert they moved. Percy took out the special pie they had made and Fleur switched it with the one in front Draco. A younger Slytherin reached out to take a piece, shocking Percy and Fleur, they were about to switch the pie back when Draco interfered, pushed the little kids hand away and took the pie for himself.

He had his henchmen cut out three big pieces of the pie for themselves, leaving the rest. Seeing their chance, Fleur and Percy switched the pies once more, an action that drew the attention of a few people, though not enough to alarm them to the plan.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle ate the pies with gusto, their mouth smiling as they relished the strange treaty flavour. When they were done they went for another slice, only to be disappointed to find it was of a different make.

Percy nodded to Fleur as they got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. The hall followed them, conversations came to a halt. The two stopped before Draco and his cronies and looked down at them.

Draco snorted, "what do you want oh great _champions_?" spitting out the name.

"I just wanted to know one thing Draco," Percy spoke up, "why do you torment us? Like why do you care what our heritage is?"

"Because we are the true practicers of magic," Draco spat out, "it's an embarrassment they let a half-bred and a half-blood like you two compete. You two don't deserve the title of champion."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "and you do?"

Draco snorted, "of course!"

Fleur smiled, "tell me zomething, you engliz' 'ave an inzult for muggleborn yez? What iz it?"

"Why do you care you french tart?" Draco nodded her. He saw Snape walking towards them, he wanted Percy angry so that if he does something Snape would be there to stop them and get the two in trouble.

But to his surprise Percy did nothing. He just smiled, "the lady asked you something Malfoy."

"She isn't a lady, she's a beast in human skin," Draco smiled creepily, "and for your information, we call them by what they are," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "a mudblood."

Percy nodded, "I see, I see, well I suppose you might think they deserve such a harsh title, but we don't. In fact we think you deserve to be called something, isn't that right honey?"

Fleur nodded, "yez, in your language you would be called an inbred, uzing t'e zame blood over and over again, like a dog eating it'z own fecez becauze of a perverze interezt to eat w'at waz once inzide it."

"So, we decided we would call you a 'shit blood'," Percy took out a note, "and in order to make that statement all the more true."

He paced the note in front of Draco and the two of them walked away. The blonde Slytherin looked confused, he picked up the note and read it, Crabbe and Goyle looking over his shoulder:

 _We put Hippogriff shit in your pie. The slices you, Crabbe and Goyle enjoyed was filled with it. Enjoy. Eat shit._

Draco's face turned a green to match his robes. The three of them feel to the ground, vomiting their dinner out as hard as they could.

Everyone gasped as they began to puke their stomach contents out. Their friends backed away as Snape came to help them. He detected no magic involved, no potions or spell. He went to grab the note Percy left behind, but just then Percy snapped his fingers causing the runes he drew on the back of the note to activate, burning the note into ashes before Snape could read it.

The two sat down and smiled at the sight at the Slytherin table. They were going to get in trouble sure, but they had their alibi straight. The hall turned and looked at the two, their matching devilish smiles sent a shiver down their backs. And thus everyone in that hall learned not to mess with the veela and the American.

 **Later in the Headmaster's office:**

"Like I told you a hundred times, we didn't do anything of the sort," Percy shrugged, "we just told him 'you're a horrible person Draco' and we left."

"Oh? And why is Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle all claiming you feed them a pie made out of," Dumbledore coughed, "Hippogryph feces?"

"T'ey are obviouzly lying," Fleur shrugged, "we did no zuch t'ing."

"Are you saying my students are liars?" Snape glared.

"Do you 'ave proof we did anything?" Fleur glared back, "if not it iz juzt our wordz against t'eirz. We, two c'ampionz, and t'em, t'ree fourt' year ztudentz who 'aven't been taug't common courtezy."

"We at Hogwarts don't raise lairs Ms. Delacour," McGonagall shoot back.

"No, you just allow the existence of a house that collects blood purists and acts as a breeding ground," Percy rolled his eyes, "totally different things."

"Mr. Jackson you will not talk to a professor like that," Sprout glared at Percy, and immediately the son of Poseidon felt bad.

He sighed, "I'm sorry professor, I let my anger get the better of me. It's just I want to know how Rita Skeeter got into the castle in the first place to eavesdrop on our conversation. Does Hogwarts have an open door policy or something?"

Dumbledore smiled, Percy realised the man had noticed Percy's attempt to change the conversation but did nothing to alert the others. Instead he replied, "I am personally looking into it Mr. Jackson, rest assured something will be done."

"I will see to it as well," Madam Maxim, who stood protectively behind Fleur, replied. "Now if this is all my champion must really be getting back to her room. It is late."

"Yes, by all means Madam Maxim, have a good night," Dumbledore nodded.

"You are letting them get away with this?" Snape hissed, "after what they did?!"

"Severus have you found any indication of wrongdoing on their part?" Dumbledore inquired.

"No, but-"

"-then it is like Ms. Delacour said, it is their words against three students. Sadly it would seem the perpetrator will not be brought in today," his eyes twinkled at Percy, "now, that will be all. You are all dismissed," Percy moved to get up, "except you Mr. Jackson."

Percy gulped, 'oh great,' he turned to Fleur who waved to him. Slowly the other professors left the room leaving Percy alone with the headmaster.

Percy looked around, this was his first time in here and he had to admit he liked the organized chaos theme the old man was going for. There were instruments laying about everywhere, silver shinning devices and other trinkets, but he never doubted Dumbledore knew exactly what each of them did.

"So ah...what's up doc?" Percy asked with a nervous smile.

"You need not be nervous Mr. Jackson, as I said, you are off the proverbial hook," Dumbledore smiled as he got up, "come, I believe you asked to see my pheonix some time ago yes?"

Percy's eyes widened in excitement, "oh, yeah!" He got up and followed the older man towards a golden perch. Under it was a heap of ashes, the man gestured to the ashes and Percy looked closely.

He gasped as just then a small red chick peered out of the ashes, carolling at them both. Dumbledore smiled fondly and Percy couldn't help matching him.

"Ah such wonderful creatures they are," Dumbledore hummed, "able to be reborn in the ashes of their own dead body. Truly a sight to cherish."

"It's beautiful," Percy whispered, and he didn't use that word lightly. After seeing five veela naked the bar was set pretty high on that one.

"Hmm, I believe your wand has a phoenix feather core yes?" Dumbledore asked.

Percy nodded, "yeah. Is it from yours?"

"Oh no, no, Faux only ever gave two of his tail feathers to be made into a wand. One lies in the hands of young Harry and the other….well the other belongs to a man less deserving."

Percy knew that tone of voice, "Voldemort."

"Ah, I see you have picked up Harry's bravery for that name Mr. Jackson, very good, very good indeed. The fear of the name as you know only make the person that much more fearful."

"Believe me professor, I know how powerful a name can be," Percy narrowed his eyes in remembering Kronos, the Titans whoes very name could chill a room. Faux chirped, drawing Percy out of his darker thoughts, the demigod smiled, scratching the bird's head.

"I asked Ollivander about your wands core, it is rare to see a wielder of a phoenix core, and rarer still to see him winning it's allegiance in a matter of months," Dumbledore spoke, "it is a rare event due to the nature of the creature the feather is obtained from, such freedom is rarely given up. I believe your feather was obtained from a pheonix seen in the Greek islands. It is claimed to be the guardian of the islands, Ollivander searched for it for many years, finding only three tail feathers for his efforts."

Percy chuckled, 'a greek phoenix, of course it was greek,' "so what happened to the other feathers?"

"They lay waiting in his shop till this day for their proper owner, who knows, maybe one day your children may come for them," the man chuckled. The idea of kids made Percy blush, 'not to self, find a contraceptive spell, or failing that, make one.'

"So...what's this about?" Percy asked.

"Pardon?"

"I have been in this exact situation many times to know you want something else headmaster. What is it?"

"You are very direct Mr. Jackson, an admirable quality. I find in my old I often talk to telling stories to pass the time, I apologize for that."

Percy shrugged, "it's fine. I'm used to it sir."

"Well then, let me start with a question, just what are you Mr. Jackson?"

Percy shrugged, "you're going to have to be more specific."

"No wizard could do what you could do today," Dumbledore stroked his beard, his twinkling eyes grew less so, a sense of power took over his stance, "a few could boast such a feet. And I know of only one man who could do such a thing."

"Who?"

"Tom Riddle," Dumbledore narrowed his eyes.

Percy looked confused, "who?"

"Tom Riddle, I suppose you would know him by his other name, Lord Voldemort."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, his name...is Tom?" Percy blinked, "seriously? Tom? Tommy? Thomas the tank engine?"

Dumbledore blinked, "ah...yes."

"Woah...no wonder he changed it," Percy shivered, 'so weird, it's like finding out Kronos' real name was Greg or something. Totally takes away from the super villain vibe.'

"So wait, let me get this straight, you think I'm Tommy?" Percy asked.

"No, I don't. You wouldn't be able to be as close to Harry as you are if you were. What I wish to know is who you are Mr. Jackson," serious Dumbledore was back, "I have seen you records. Nothing until before you came here. Even in America there is only a few mentions of you and all barely there for a real person to exist."

"You...you were spying on me?" Percy blinked.

"I was doing my research," he argued, "and after what I saw today I believe it was warranted. Just who are you Mr. Jackson? Why are you here?"

"I am Percy Jackson, and I'm here to learn," Percy narrowed his eyes, "do you really think I am a threat?"

"No, I believe you are a powerful player, one that needs to be watched over."

"You're sounding less and less like a school teacher and more like a general, headmaster."

"I was both at one point in time," Dumbledore nodded, "not a title I enjoy, but given to me nonetheless."

"So tell me then, what war are you expecting?"

"The war against Voldemort."

Percy nodded, "so you believe Harry?"

"Yes, do you?"

"Yeah, bad guys have a way of coming back from the dead."

"How would you know this?"

"Personal experience," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "come on, you don't think Tommy is the only bad guy around do you? I did have a life before I came here you know."

"A life showered in mystery."

"I have my right to privacy."

"Indeed you do Mr. Jackson," Dumbledore sighed as the feeling of battle was lessened, "I apologize, I merely wished to know the answers to my questions."

Percy nodded, "right...so? Going to kick me out professor?"

"No, I believe you can stay for now," the man chuckled, "although I must warn you, keep on Professor Snape's good side, the man respects your talents, it wouldn't do to eire him."

Percy nodded, "no promises, but I'll try."

"Good, then please Mr. Jackson, it is getting late," Percy didn't waste a second, he walked out of the office and let out a gasp of air.

He began to sweat as the stress of that confrontation got to him. He had never felt anything like that before in his life. The man was a force of nature, it was like facing Iapetus all over again.

Percy had never had to move like that avoiding questions that would make him reveal more information, protecting himself while not sounding desperate. It was like getting into a metal brawl with Athena!

Percy knew he had to be more careful, he couldn't let another mistake like that happen. He needed to be in control of his powers, never again should he ben given a reason to be in the room with that man.

Percy didn't know it yet, but he was walking on the path to becoming a key player in the wizarding world, and for the first time he had just meet the real Albus Dumbledore.


	26. Chapter 26

The week went by quickly, the days Pery spent pranking people while the nights he and Fleur snuck out to meet in his hidden room. Fleur spent a lot of time there with Percy, though surprisingly not all of it was spent making out.

Fleur took to using the room as her own, Percy even gave her a small corner in the side, conjuring up a screen between them for her privacy.

Fleur had figured out the clue a few days after Christmas and was hard at work solving the clue. She asked Percy if he had something prepared, and he always just replied with 'it's a secret.'

Percy also gave Harry a clue on how to solve the golden egg. It was fair after all since he did warn him about the dragons. Percy even offered to brew Harry a potion to help with the cold waters, something which Harry was really grateful for.

There was one thing that surprised Percy though, the letters he received from the veela cheerleaders and Hecate. The former one was quite simple, about how their sorry he got slandered in the paper like that, and about how Fleur is a lucky girl to have him.

Amanda even included a little note in the end that read, ' _if you two don't work out, I'm never letting you out of my sight, got that?_ '. Percy was both concerned and a little happy.

Chanel had stopped writing to him, Percy still sent her private letters from time to time but she didn't reply back with her own message, always speaking in the common letter the cheerleaders sent. Percy felt bad their relationship turned out the way it did, but he honestly didn't know what he could do.

The second letter however, the one from Hecate, well that was a whole another story.

 _[To Percy Jackson,_

 _Son of the sea_

 _I write to you know not as your loving and caring aunt but as the goddess you know me to be. I have attached a copy of several nasty curses one can cast on people. They are greek of origin and no wizard can do a damn thing about them. There are three of, pick one and teach that bottom feeding bitch not to fuck around with you. And if you don't, I will, and I won't be as soft as I know you will._

 _Signed,_

 _Hecate,_

 _Goddess of magic._

 _P.S. I heard about your new girlfriend….told you so. Not attracted to veelas my ass.]_

And like she promised, attached were three rituals to cast a long lasting curse, not the kind you shoot out of a wand, but the kind you use to cast a plague on someone's family.

One would make Rita into a hag, covering her with blisters and open sores. Another that would flip her digestive tracks around, making her eat and defecate for opposite ends. And the last that would make her irresistible to birds, causing them to assault her in any way possible.

Percy hated the woman, but he didn't want to make her life miserable. So he obviously chose the third option.

He got the ritual ready, he would only have to meet her face to face to finish the curse with an incantation cast in ancient greek, which would probably only be during the second task.

Percy wrote back to Hecate thanking, and informing her he had made his choice, so she didn't have to go crazy. To say that Hecate was a little disappointed was an understatement, she really wanted to switch Rita's innards around.

Soon the time flew by and school had reopened. Percy didn't like the fact that classes had once again started, but hey, what was a demigod to do? It wasn't like he could plant stink bombs in all the classes forcing them to delay the opening?…..wait a minute.

Boom!

And just like that classes were delayed for another day. And since Percy had borrowed Harry's cloak for the little bit of mischief no one could prove it was for him. But if you simply looked at the shit eating on his face you would have known who to thank.

"I still can't believe you did that," Juan whispered as they all sat down for lunch.

"I can honestly say I have no idea what you are talking about," Percy smiled as he bite into his sandwich.

"W'at 'ave I gotten myzelf into?" Fleur groaned as she rubbed her temples, "did you 'ave to put it in every clazzroom? The caztle zmellz like poop!"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of courze you don't," Fleur grumbled, "you're lucky you know, anyone elze and you wouldn't have a girlfriend anymore."

Percy paused as he turned towards her slowly. Fleur's jaw half open as she realised what she said. She had said it first, this was the first time one of them admitted the other was their boyfriend/girlfriend. And Percy was grinning like a cheshire cat.

"So...I am your boyfriend huh?" Percy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Z'ut up," Fleur grumbled as she blushed lightly.

"What come on, you're the one who said it," Percy grinned, "honey."

"Ztop," she grumbled.

"Why? You're my girlfriend aren't you? I mean, that is why I gave you all those love bites."

Fleur looked down and found her neck once again exposed revealing several hikes along her neck. She growled as he put her collar button on once more, "I 'ate you."

"No you don't," Percy sighed as he went back to his meal.

"How come Fleur's always the one who's covered in hickeys?" Hugo asked.

"Yes, what's the matter Fleur, don't like showing your true feelings?" Camille teased. Fleur grumbled something under her breath. "What's that?" Camille sked.

"I zaid I can't give 'im one," Fleur growled, "his zkin'z too t'ick. It'z like giving a rock wall a bruize."

Percy sighed, "such is my curse," 'literally in this case.'

"That's so sad," Juan cried, "one person who can't stop expressing his love and the other who can't express hers. Such a tragic couple."

Fleur glared at Juan shutting him up while the rest of them laughed. Kelly jumped out to Percy's pocket and yawned, she looked around and grumbled, "bored!"

Percy sighed, "sorry Kelly, what do you want to do?"

The veela thought for a moment before grinning, "Kitty!"

Percy chuckled, he reached into his pocket and took out the paralyzed miniature Horntail and put it on the table, unfreezing it. The dragon snarled around the table, many students looked at it curiously. It snorted fire at everyone before turning to Kelly and freezing.

Kelly smiled evilly, "Kitty," the dragon gulped and ran away as fast as it could with Kelly chasing after it.

"I have such weird friends," Cedric grumbled.

Just then the morning papers came and people began to read them. They started to whisper once more and Percy, fearing another article about them, looked over Juan's shoulder to read his copy.

The headline was written by Skitter, but not about them.

It was an actually expose piece, one that covered Hagrid, the groundskeeper, and Madam Maxim. And it claimed that they were both descended from giants.

It was a scathing article, apparently Percy and Fleur weren't the only couple Rita had been snooping on. She wrote about how Hagrid was most likely the case, given his height, and then went on to insult madam Maxim, calling her unfit to lead her school due to her unique…'heritage'.

Percy looked up at the high table and saw the french headmistress looking horrified. She looked hurt and afraid, tears pooled up in the corner of her eyes and Percy could see Dumbledore whispering quietly as he patted her arm.

Percy was rethinking the curse, maybe he should switch the bitch's entrails. But for now, there were more immediately concerns.

Percy got up, the people around him were immediately concerned. He got up on the table and casted a sonorus charm, "ah hem," the entire hall turned to him, "alright people, you know the drill. No name calling and no pointing, throw all the copies out the window before I make you."

The people blinked as they stared at him. Percy sighed, 'figures,' he lowered his voice to a growl, put on his best scary face and roared, "NOW!"

A few students flinches and they immediately went to the window and threw the paper out and down into the lake below. However a few of the older students stared back definitely, they had no intention of doing that. It wasn't' anyone's surprise to know that most of said students were Slytherin.

Percy rolled his eyes, "alright then, you asked for it, accio newspaper," Percy pushed as much magic as he could into the wand, causing it to heat up from the exertion. This overpowered the spell and immediately all the copies of the papers flew out of their owner's hands. A few tried to hold on tight, but they ultimately failed.

Percy gathered the papers and threw them out an open window, he wiped his hands clean and nodded, "there, no more garbage smelling up the morning," he walked back to his seat and sat down.

The rest of the hall looked at him in surprise before slowly settling down as well. Percy turned to the teacher's table and saw Madam Maxim smiling softly in joy. She looked at him and smiled, Percy just nodded in return before returning to his meal.

Unfortunately the damage was done. According to Harry Hagrid didn't show up for care of magical creatures. He was replaced by some guy named Grubbly-Plank and the whole school was basically reeling from the news that he was a half-giant.

Malfoy even went so far as to insult Harry in the middle of the school for being friends with Hagrid, but Harry stayed clamn and looked Draco right in the eye and whispered, "oh hello Percy, Fleur, fancy seeing you here."

The Slytherin flinched so hard he almost tripped and fell as he tried to run away, without even looking back to see if the couple was actually standing behind him. Needless to say Harry had fun with the ferret with that little line from time to time.

The first week of classes went by quickly for Percy, who was sorely tempted to try and get another day of holiday, but after a stern talking too from Fleur, Percy was forced to dismiss the idea.

The classes weren't boring, thank the gods for that. Potions was still Percy's favorite subject, and while the little incident with Draco seemed to push Snape's patients with him, he kept doing good work for the man, earning the scowling professors begrudging respect.

Runes continued to be basically a free period for Percy, instead of classes he would work on side projects under the watchful eyes of his professor.

The rest were fine, transfiguration was the same like usual while charms...well, it wasn't going anywhere fast.

It was on the Friday of that week that Percy was leaving his charms class when Flitwick called for him, "Mr. Jackson, could you hold on for a few minutes? I wish to speak with you."

Percy told his friends he would see them at dinner and quickly followed the half goblin into his private office, connected by a large wooden door in the front of the charms class.

Percy looked around, the place looked professional, books everywhere with several charmed objects whizzing about, flying over head or in the case of one pineapple, tap dancing.

Percy looked around as Flitwick removed his over coat, "please Mr. Jackson, sit," he motioned to a sofa in the back.

Percy sat down, "this is a very nice place sir," Percy looked around.

"Thank you Mr. Jackson, now, would you like some tea?" the smaller man asked.

"No sir, I'm fine with just water."

"Very well," Flitwick nodded as he went to a cabinet and opened it, revealing a charmed tea set that was alive, jumping out and flying towards the coffee table before Percy. They began preparing tea for one while Flitwick himself poured Percy a glass of water.

"Thank you," Percy smiled as he sipped the drink. The charms professor summoned a comfortable looking chair that was very low, presumably for a man of his stature. He sat down and sipped his now prepared drink, smiling.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you are here Mr. Jackson," the man said placing his cup on the table.

"Well, yeah, kind off."

"Well, you see, you are here because I am worried about your studies," the man replied.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean? Sure I may not be the topper in class, but I'm sure-"

"-You are mistaken Mr. Jackson, I didn't call you here to criticise you for being a bad student, I asked you here to tell you you can very well be the best student, if only for you lack of...skill in my subject an Minerva's."

Percy blinked, "ah….well, don't take it personally sir, charms never was...well, my thing. I'm more of a runes and potions guy."

"Yes, I see, but if you don't mind me asking Mr. Jackson, why is that? Why does charms vex you so?" the man asked sipping his hot cup of tea.

Percy sipped his own drink and thought for a while, trying to understand why it was so. Finally he replied, "I...I honestly don't know. I say the words, I do the waving, but it just doesn't...well, work. At least have the time it fails. I don't know why."

"Really? That's all you do? The words and motions?" Flitwick asked worried.

"Yes, why? Is something wrong?"

"Very wrong Mr. Jackson. If I may ask, who was your charms teacher?"

"I was home schooled, he was just a guy my aunt found in America," Percy said carefully, not broaching the subject.

"Your aunt? The squib?"

"Yes," Percy hissed.

Flitwick seemed to notice Percy's tone and quickly nodded, "I see, well then he must have not been a very good teacher," Flitwick sighed.

"Why is that?" Percy asked with a raised amused eyebrow, 'really? The Goddess of magic isn't a good teacher of magic? Riiiiight.'

"Becuase charms is a very intent based magic system, not like potions, runes and arithmancy, you see, in those subjects your methods would work true. Potions have already a desired effect per ingredient, you just have to add them. Runes and arithmancy is similar, so is herbology, history and so on. But charms, and by extension transfiguration, are very magical branches and require intent."

Percy blinked, he began to think and realised the man was right. He never really thought of what he wanted to do, but just to do it. That's how Hecate taught him and….something was weird. If what he says was true then did Hecate teach him incorrectly? How? She's the goddess of magic! How could she make a mistake?

Percy and Flitwick spoke for a little while longer, Percy confessing the few charms he could work and asking Flitwick's reasoning for why they worked.

It seems all this time Percy's sheer will of expecting a result of the spell was the only reason any of his charms of spells worked. It was like trying to hammer in a screw nail. Give enough force and you could hammer anything in.

That night Percy had dinner with his friends in silence. His unusual behaviour had Fleur worried, but after assuring her he was fine, she decided to let it go. Percy wished everyone a good night and went to the Forest that night, his mind filled with ideas and questions.

'Did Hecate really make a mistake?' Percy asked himself for the hundredth time that night. He tried over and over again to think of a justifiable answer for the question, but he couldn't. It didn't make any sense.

She was the goddess of magic, it was like Poseidon one day not being able to tell the difference between saltwater and seawater. And more than that, she was intelligent and always in control, she didn't make mistakes, not one in all the time he knew her.

Percy drew his wand and looked at it. The bronze sheen of the wooden weapon was like a beacon, a pull to try out his magic anew, with a brand new perspective on it's capabilities.

Percy went to his work bench and took out a piece of paper. He held it up, pointing his wand at it. 'Okay, something simple...origami, let's make this into...a horse.'

Percy focused, intent taking the forefront of his mind as he imagined the paper folding in on itself to form a horse. Percy thought the spell and waved his wand and suddenly the paper flipped up and turned into the thing dominating Percy mind, a pegasus.

Percy held it in his hand and sighed, 'damn, I was going for a horse.' It was a mistake, but one that was welcomed. Percy tried again, this time it turned into a real horse.

Percy smiled, 'time to see what I can really do.'

He whispered an animation spell, intent flowing with the magic, and suddenly the horse let out a neigh, jumping out of his hand and running around his table. Percy understood, the voice was produced by the magic he poure into the horse. The legs moved in a way Percy expected it to, like a real horse.

'I wonder,' Percy turned to his table littered with parchment, with a grin he grabbed them all. He made a human first, and then animated him to chase down and ride the horse. He made a dog, a bird that could actually fly and finally a cat to sit in one corner and sleep….what? It was accurate wasn't it?

Percy grinned as he watched his creations run around his work table. The man rode the horse around while the dog chased them both, barking playfully. The bird circled them all, chirping away while the cat...well, you know.

Percy analyzed the bird, he magic responded to his intent, he saw a flying bird so it animated the bird to fly. That made Percy wonder, just how far could he animate?

Curious, Percy took another piece of paper and focused, transforming it into a paper dragon. It resembled the miniature dragon Kelly played with from time to time, which was exactly Percy's intention.

He then animated the dragon, remembering the battle he had with the real deal to fill in the details. And suddenly, it let out a small but fierce roar and took off into the air. Percy watched it zip around the room before turning to his desk.

It came down stooping and opened it's jaws, letting out a stream of flames that burned the man, horse and dog. The bird chirped in fear and tried to run away, only for the dragon to swoop down into the bird's back and latch it's jaws on it's neck, treating it off, swallowing it whole.

Only the cat survived.

Percy watched curiously, he didn't realise his animation spell was so...powerful. This didn't make any sense. He knew the limits of the spell, he did. It just made something move, physically move. Flying was pushing it, sound was a curious byproduct, but fire? Now that was fucking impossible.

Percy finted the dragon and cat, turning them back into paper while dousing the flames running across his desk. He sighed looking at the fire, he used a reparo spell and reversed the damage before sitting down and sighing.

This wasn't normal, even for him. Could it be a result of his heritage? Was being a demigod the reason why his powers were so...bizarre? What could he do? What was his limits?

If he animated a statue of Poseidon would it become a god? No, that's impossible, the animation spell got it's power from his magic, obviously it couldn't be stronger than him.

So if he made a Percy Jackson figure and animated that, would it be able to become a pegasus on it's own? There were so many questions. It didn't make sense.

Percy looked at the walls around him, there were painted glass windows behind him, but before him there was nothing but stone. He always thought it was such a boring sight to look at while working...maybe he should do something about that?

Grinning Percy took his wand and jumped out of his chair. He walked to the wall and waved his wand, imagining a mural of Poseidon etched into the stone. Slowly the image of his father appeared on the wall, Percy stepped back and grinned, 'yeah, this would work.'

He then worked on the wall some more, his mother, the master bolt from his first adventure, Cerberus, his brother Tyson, Grover, a landscape view of camp, Thalia, Luke and finally….Annabeth.

When it came to her, Percy's memory was fresh, he remembered her laugh, her smile, the way she would call him a moron. The way...the way she spoke.

Percy waved his wand over the stone, slowly etching Annabeth's form into the stone wall. Percy stepped back and admired his work. Her smile was perfect, her hair, perfect, her skin….was it turning pink?

Percy gasped as he watched the etching of Annabeth slowly turn into a statue as the wall caved in behind her. Her hair started to become blonde like he remembered, her skin the exact shade he knew, her eyes greying to her shade.

Percy watched as suddenly, the statue blinked, he felt his magic pouring out of him. He dropped to the ground holding his heart as he gasped. His eyes went wide as he panted. He heard stone crack, he heard it move. He felt his magic pour into Annabeth's statue, turning her...real.

"Percy!" Hecate's voice suddenly cried out.

Percy turned up and saw the goddess of magic suddenly appear before him. She looked at him and then the statue. Frowning she snapped her fingers, suddenly the drain on Percy's magic stopped. Percy gasped for air, falling to his side.

"Oh Zeus Percy, what did you do?" Hecate asked as her rolled on his back and looked up at her. She looked guilty and sad, but mostly afraid.

"W-what happened?" Percy panted out.

"You….you tried to do something impossible," the goddess sighed.

"What?" Percy asked, his mind still not clear, his eyesight covered with black spots.

Hecate sighed. She snapped her fingers summoning a bottle of some kind, she knelled down and put Percy's head on her lap, pressing the drink against his lips, "here, drink, you'll feel better."

Percy nodded as he did just that, drinking the potion in quick gulps, sighing in relief the moment the bottle was over. He closed her eyes, regaining his body's strength before speaking, "what happened?"

"You tried to change reality," came Hecate's simple reply.

Percy's eyes opened as he met hers, "really?"

The goddess shrugged, "yup."

"Explain, please," Percy grumbled.

Hecate smiled, "you figured out how to use intent to make magic didn't you?"

Percy blinked, "yeah...how did you know?"

"Because I never taught you do so, and only something like that would result in...well, this," she looked over Annabeth's etching, now it looked more like a statue than a real life person, whatever happened it had stopped, returning her to just an ordinary statute.

"Did you teach me incorrectly on purpose?" Percy asked.

Hecate looked at him and slowly nodded, "yes...I did."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't ready to know what you could do...you weren't a wizard back then, you were just a demigod with magic."

"I need a little more than that Hecate," Percy asked. He should be angry he supposed, but he wasn't. He couldn't be angry at this woman he considered family, no, he trusted her too much for that. She had a reason, Percy needed to know it.

"Well, I suppose you are ready to know," HEcate sighed, she looked at Annabeth's statue, "when you were making that thing, what were you thinking?"

"I….I was thinking about Annabeth," Percy admitted.

Hecate smiled, "thinking about another girl when your super hot veella girlfriend could walk in at any moment? For shame Percy Jackson, for shame."

Percy rolled his eyes, "it's not like that."

Hecate chuckled, "sure sure, whatever you say," she smiled at Percy, "but you were thinking of her weren't you? And you wanted the statue to look like her."

Percy nodded, "yes."

"But you probably didn't just stop there. You must have remembered more about her, memories of how she acted, how she talked, and when you did Percy….that changed the spell. You weren't just trying to make it look like her….you were trying to make it her."

Percy blinked, "but all I did was a basic transfiguration spell!"

"Yes, but the intent wasn't just for a simple image was it?"

Percy thought, "yes but….is that all it takes? Imagining them to create life?"

"No, of course not Percy, creating life out of a statute is something impossible. Only a god could do such a thing….and you..."

"Are half god," Percy realised, "my divine side, that's why you didn't teach me the right way to use magic?"

Hecate nodded, "I told you once about how divine magic worked didn't I Percy?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, you did. You said divine magic came from the world around us, nature itself while mortal magic came from within."

Hecate nodded, she helped Percy up to his feet as stood back, "exactly. Mortals push their magic outwards to change the world, like a child grasping at sand on the beach. But we? We are the beach," Hecate threw her hands apart and the room began to move.

The walls began to rotate, each row of stones moved either clockwise or anticlockwise, alternating between each other. Hecate snapped her fingers and the skylight suddenly split in half revealing the night sky above.

"We control nature that is around us, so when we push our will over it, you can expect the world itself to bend over backwards to serve you."

Percy watched in awe as slowly the tower stopped spinning, returning to normal. Hecate sighed, "I didn't teach you the right way because….because it was too dangerous. If you didn't understand what you were getting into then...you might do something that can't be undone."

Percy blinked, "I don't really think…..okay, yeah, maybe."

Hecate smiled, "you aren't mad?"

"No...but how? Tell me, what would happen if I tried an invisibility charm? What could possibly go wrong?"

"You could end up erasing yourself from existence."

Percy scoffed, "really?"

"Yes. If your intention if to be invisible, your magic might take it a step forward and make you truly non-existent. If you overpowered a sleeping charm, you could theoretically force anyone asleep. Your will is a weapon, use it incorrectly and it could mean splitting the world apart like an egg."

Percy looked around, he walked up to Annabeth's statue and cupped her stone check, "and her? Could I really...make another Annabeth?"

Hecate nodded, "if you were stronger? Then yes, you could. That's why you are so dangerous Percy, as a demigod you can mix mortal and divine magic, creating a force to be reckoned with. I didn't want you to have this burden just yet when I taught you...I expected you to one day figure it out, that's why I kept tabs on you, just in case something like this happened. I never expected you to figure it out this soon."

Percy sighed, "I had help. A Hogwarts professor suggested I do something like this."

Hecate huffed, "stupid mortals, thinking they can teach my student better than me. Morons."

Percy chuckled, he waved his wand over Annabeth's statue and forced it back into the wall making it nothing more than a simple etching, Hecate was right, Fleur would be pissed if she saw a statue of Percy's first love in his personal study.

"What now?" Percy asked, "can you like...seal the power away?"

Hecate smiled, "it's not something to seal away Percy. It's...it's a part of you. Ignorance was your only defence, but now...I suggest you learn to deal with it."

Percy groaned, "this is such a pain in the ass."

Hecate chuckled, "well think of it this way. At least now you know you don't actually suck at charms, you could probably be a master of the subject if you so wish."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "oh yeah? Why? So that instead of animating a dancing pineapple I'll instead make it a walking talking and living fruit?"

Hecate smiled, "you'll have to learn control."

Percy grumbled, "I don't know if you noticed lady, but I ain't about control."

"Which is why you need to learn it."

"I hate this."

Hecate smiled, "I know," she snapped her fingers summoning a table and two chairs. She sat down and smiled, "not then, since I'm here already, why don't you tell me personally how you have been?"

Percy smiled as he sat down, "oh yeah, I've been wondering about that. How did you apear here when you did? Hogwart's wards are supposed to be impossible to teleport into."

Hecate chuckled, "oh Percy, after all this time, you still don't get it do you? I'm the goddess of magic, magic obeys me, not the other way around. Now, enough about me, tell me, is it true what they say about an angry transformed vella's tongue? Is it really forked like a birds?"

Percy blushed, 'she'll never change,' and if he was being honest, he was happy that was the case.

The month of January went quickly for Percy. The weekends he spent with Fleur either outside in the school grounds or in his study, working on a solution for the second task. Percy already had one, so instead he spent the time on his personal projects instead.

The classes were plain and a little boring, but nothing Percy couldn't handle. He did however begin to slowly improve in his Charms and Transfiguration, much to the surprise of his professors. Flitwick was happy Percy took his advice, though the demigod never mentioned how the half-goblin was now currently on Hecate's shit list.

The first Hogsmeade weekend Percy and Fleur decided to spend making out in the Forest, though they later came to regret that. Harry and his friends had a run in with Rita in the village, Percy really wanted to give that bitch a piece of his mind, sadly this will have to wait. Maybe next time.

There was some good news however, Hagrid, the half giant Percy meet briefly, apparently got back to work. The article Skitter wrote about him and Maxime still loomed over his head, but the man seemed to be able to handle himself.

Hogwarts' life was slowing down now for Percy, it was all normal and kind of boring. Classes, making out with a super hot french girl, which was fun, and then he had his own projects. Things really were normal, and Percy didn't really think he minded that.

Soon January became February and Percy began wondering what he should do for Valentine's day. He never did anything, and this was the first year he would actually have something to look forward too.

So plan he did. He learnt a lot about Fleur over the month, things he honestly loved about her. He favorite book was Pride and Prejudice, her mother called her 'little sparrow', which she hated and she loved chocolate. So obviously Percy had his work cut out for him.

 **Valentine's day:**

Fleur smiled as she leaned back on Percy's chest as they sat underneath their tree by the lake side. The leaves were glowing bright making it seem like the sun was still up in the sky.

"It's amazing Perzy," Fleur whispered.

"Thanks, I try," Percy smiled as he used his fondue fork to take up a slice of apple and dip it into a pot of chocolate fondu he had made.

"I ztill can't believe you got t'is made," Fleur said excitedly as she dipped a piece of brownie into the chocolate and ate it with sweet relish on her face, "'ow did you know I love fondu?!"

"I asked Camille," Percy grinned, "it was easy to make, just had to make Fred and George go and get some nice chocolate for me from Hogsmeade, and then owl order some good chocolate after I tasted the crap they brought me."

"Well I'm glad you know t'e difference, it'z zomet'ing very important I look for in a man," Fleur smiled as she sipped her glass of wine, "and t'e wine?"

"Well, that required me bribing my aunt," Percy chuckled.

"T'at muzt 'ave been 'ard," Fleur whispered.

"You have no idea," Percy rolled his eyes, he had to trade his cloak to Hecate for a week for the wine. But then again wine stolen straight from the wine God's cellar would be so worth it.

"It'z really good," Fleur said as her face quickly blushed red, "w'at wine vintage iz t'iz?"

"I don't know," Percy pointed at the labelless bottle, "my aunt got it from a friend of hers who doesn't really like selling his works, he's kind of….selfish like that."

"Well t'at'z too bad, your aunt'z friend iz a master at t'e craft," Fleur nodded as she sipped her drink, "it tazte zo warm."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it," Percy smiled as he held her closer, planting a kiss on her head. He looked down and noticed a blue bettle bug on Fleur's ear, Percy carefully picked it up and flicked it away, where do these things come from anyway?

"T'iz haz been the bezt Valentine'z day I have ever 'ad Perzy, t'ank you," Fleur whispered as she looked up and kissed Percy on the lips. The demigod hummed into her mouth as he tasted the chocolate and wine on her breath, she tasted so good.

"Have you celebrated thi before?" Percy asked, "I mean, with a boyfriend or something?"

"Once," Fleur nodded, "two yearz ago I was wit' t'iz boy named Franciz, 'e waz zweet, well, zweet enoug' for a man drooling 'alf t'e time. 'E took me to Pariz, it was a nice gezture, but in t'e end 'e ended up ruining it by trying to get me to zleep wit' 'im," Fleur ended with a huff.

Percy chuckled, "well thank the gods I didn't have any plans on sleeping with you huh?"

"Excuze me?" Fleur snapped sounding offended, "and w'y is t'at? Am I not pretty enoug' for you Perzy Jazkson?"

"No, you are," Percy quickly replied, "it's just, that….there's no right answer for this is there?"

Fleur's glare stayed for a moment before it dropped, replaced by a hearty laugh, "non! T'ere iz not!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "crazy bird."

"Your crazy bird," she smiled.

Percy smiled, "well, if you say so," he held her tight as a cold wind blew across them. Fleur pulled up the thick fur blanket they used to warm themselves up with as sighed with content. They ate in silence, enjoying each other's company while they looked up at the stars which were surprisingly bright out tonight.

"Alright, that's enough," Percy threw off his blanket and got on his feet.

"W'at are you doing Perzy?" Fleur asked as he helped her too her feet.

"Well this night's not over, not yet anyway," Percy casted several charms on the good to keep it warm, "I do have something planned. It's not as romantic as a night in Paris, but I think I can put up a good fight."

"O' Perzy, it'z not t'e big gestures I like, it's t'e perzon," Fleur said as she leaned forward and wrapped her hands around his neck, "and thiz time we zpent iz wort' a 'undred tripz to Pariz."

"Thanks," Percy smiled, he then suddenly removed Fleur's arms from around is neck and stepped away, "but, I'm still going to do this."

"Well w'at is 't'iz'?" Fleur asked as she followed him towards the lake shore.

"Well," Percy looked around, there was nobody there, he smiled, "Fleur, I told you about...what I am right?"

Fleur nodded, "yez...w'at iz t'iz about Perzy?"

"Well," Percy smiled, he leaned towards the side and fell back, suddenly shifting into a whirl of black fur, and in an instant, where the proud demigod was, a majestic black horse stood in is pace.

"P-Perzy," Fleur gasped, "you're an animaguz?" the horse nodded his head. Slowly the vella approached, cautiously as she petted his nussel. It felt warm under his palm, like the Percy's own face.

She ran her hand down his skin, it was smooth, not too rough. She looked at his eyes and she knew that it was Percy she was touching, no horse could ever have such bright sea green eyes.

"You're amazing," she whispered, Percy chuckled, before suddenly his sides exploded. Fleur jumped backwards and gasped, her eyes landed on his wings on his sides. " _On fuck me,_ " she whispered in french.

Percy flapped his wings hard, a gust of wind catching Fleur's hair and blowing it away. The veela didn't move, she didn't blink. She looked at him in awe.

"You are pegazuz," she whispered. Percy nodded, she approached him once again, this time her hand reaching out for his wings. She glided her fingers through his feathers, there were so soft.

Percy scoffed, and folded his wings. Fleur feared she had done something wrong before realising he was motioning for her to climb on.

Without a second though she did so, climbing on his back, running her hands through his mane of hair.

" _Hold on!_ " Percy neighed, not that Fleure could understand him. He began to trot forward, slowly at first. Fleur immediately understood and wrapped her hands around his neck, holding him tight.

Percy ran along the lake side, slowly moving faster than any normal horse could ever hope to achieve. His hooves splashed against the water, droplets kissed Fleur's face, but the veela didn't care, she smiled.

And suddenly, Percy's wings came out and he pushed them down as hard as he could. The upward lift caused him to suddenly rise up into the air, Fleur's stomach lurched at the sudden upheaval, she held on tight as Percy took to the clouds, soaring higher and higher.

Fleur looked down, they were soon flying over the Forbidden Forest and away from the castle. Fleur's own carriage looked like a small match box from up here.

" _This is amazing!_ " Fleur cried out.

" _You haven't seen nothing yet!_ " Percy replied as he slowly moved up into the clouds, the cool air causing goosebumps along Fleur's sides. She held Percy tight, his warmth protecting her.

And then suddenly they broke through the clouds, reaching the clear upper sky. Fleur smiled she knew she would remember this moment for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **Yup. Sorry it's been so long, but I had to re-write this entier story because of a few changes I made. I deciced the pairing is going to be Fler and Tonks, no changed on that. But, I haven't decided how I'm going to get Fleur, and more importatnly, Percy to accept such a relationship.**

 **So suggestions, please.**


	27. Chapter 27

'How,' Percy asked himself for the hundredth time as he stared at the day's newspaper. It had been a week since Valentine's' day. A week of Fleur bugging him to teach her how to be an animagus until he finally caved in and told her.

That weekend Fleur had began the month long process to turn into an animagus. She didn't like it at first, but after Percy insisted there was no other way she accepted it. Everything was fine, everything was good. And then, on Monday morning, Rita Skeeter struck again.

' **The Knight of Hogwarts: Animagus!** ' was written in bold across the front page. And below was a detailed article about how Percy was in fact a pegasus animagus. Rita had done her research on this one, she had a list of all the magical animagi ever recorded, and surprise surprise, Percy was the only one.

She even went to the ministry and talked to Fargus, that ministry worked Hecate convinced to keep his mouth shut. The man had sung like a canary. He told Rita everything. He told her everything and more.

' _This young man was quite extraordinary, you see he is not only the eight animagus ever registered in this past century, but arguably the youngest as well. His prowess in magic is phenomenal and is truly a gift to be praised by the community. I wished to tell everyone I could about this discovery the moment I found out about it, but upon his request I kept quiet, the boy does deserve some privacy, but now it is all in the open, I see no reason I should keep my silence..._ '

He went on and on about how great it was and about what Percy's gift could mean for magic itself. It was generally accepted wizards can't become a magical animagus, that notion is now thrown out the window.

He never mentioned Tonks, thank the gods for small miracles, he made it sound like he single handedly discovered Percy's powers, like a guide rather than the moron who just filed the paperwork.

Percy tossed the paper aside, he looked up, people were all looking at him, staring at him and whispering. Again with the damn whispering. Fleur was by his side, she looked sad, she hadn't had any of her secrets exposed, hence why she wasn't crying.

"Percy, are you actually...you know," Gordan asked.

"Shut it!" Juan hissed, hitting him up the head, "he doesn't need this right now!"

"I'm zo zorry Perzy," Fleur whispered, "I zwear I didn't tell 'er."

"I know Tweety, I know," Percy replied calmly. He looked around, everyone was looking at him, they were curious. Percy sighed, he didn't need them right now...there was only one thing to do.

Percy stood up from the Hufflepuff table and stepped away from his seat. Everyone watched him as he unclasped his cape and pushed it away, allowing it to float about in the air. Percy then walked towards the castle window, he waved his wand, vanishing the glass, before leaping out.

"Stop him!" a teacher cried out as everyone ran to the window, some students with their wands out.

Dumbledore and the other teachers all ran, fearing for the worst, fearing that the gossip and whispers finally got to the boy.

"Percy!" Harry cried out as he pushed people away, running to the window, looking out. His heart skipped a beat, his friend, his friend had just thrown himself out of a window! He looked out, but saw nothing.

"Where's the body?" Draco Malfoy asked with a hint of sadist glee. Snape of all people turned to him and glared, making the boy gulp, muttering an apology.

"There!" someone cried out, almost as once, the entire school and all the visitors turned to see a black blur fly towards them, before taking a sharp turn and going above the castle walls.

Suddenly they heard the flapping of wings coming from inside the castle before it was replaced by the clicking of hooves. Everyone turned to see a black horse with green eyes and a majestic mane of hair trout into the great hall.

People all gasped at seeing it, and when it opened it's majestic set of wings, they were rendered speechless.

McGonagall and Dumbledore approached him first, walking around to inspect the transformation. Dumbledore ran his fingers along Percy's coat humming while McGonagall had her eyes stuck on his wings.

"When did you complete this transformation Mr. Jackson?" McGonagall asked.

Percy shifted his weight and before anyone could blink where a pegasus was a demigod stood in it's place. Percy patted his clothes, "I finished the transformation before coming to Hogwarts, a little before the world cup."

"You were sixteen then?" Dumbledore asked.

Percy frowned, "I don't really remember, but I believe I was seventeen when I got it down, I think I began the process when I was sixteen."

"Incredible," Dumbledore muttered, "you truly have a gift Mr. Jackson, it is….impossible for any animagus to have a magical creature as their animal, least of all one from legend itself."

"Why did you not tell me this sooner?" McGonagall asked, fixing him with a glare that made Percy involuntary gulp down.

"I-ah, I didn't really think it was a big deal. Plus...I didn't want the attention." And slowly McGonagall's glare turned soft, thank the gods that woman still had a heart.

"Well then, thank you Mr. Jackson for that wonderful treat, please, everyone, get back to your meal, classes will begin soon enough," Dumbledore called out, motioning for all the teachers to go to their classes.

Percy put on his cloak and sat down at the Hufflepuff table, Fleur quickly sitting next to him. Harry then suddenly came rushing to him, and judging by his glare Percy was in for a long day.

"You ass!" Harry cried out, "you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Percy chuckled, "sorry."

"Don't sorry me! You jumped out of a window Percy!"

"I said I'm sorry," Percy lowered his head.

"Without your flying cloak!"

"Yeah."

"Head first into the water!"

"Technically, even if I didn't transform I would have been fine. The Black Lake was right there."

"You could have died!"

"I know a spell that could-"

"-You could have died!"

Percy whimpered, "sorry."

"Damn, looks like Fleur's not the only one who has him whipped," Juan snorted. Everyone suddenly exploded into laughter and Percy smiled. Just like that, everything felt back to normal.

That evening after class Percy and his friends walked around the castle grounds for a while. Juan then had the brilliant idea to have Percy carry them in his pegasus form and quickly everyone jumped on the bandwagon, making it impossible for Percy to say no.

For over an hour Percy was in his pegasus form ferrying people around the sky. The first person on his back was Fleur, and when people argued she already had a turn the french veela just glared at them and replied, "I'm 'iz girlfriend, 'e belongz to me." Honestly, if Percy wasn't a horse, he would have blushed redder than a Weasley.

A lot of the little ones rode him as well, they were eager too of course, pegasi were just stories they heard about, to ride a real one was a dream come real. Percy didn't mind, he loved being there for them, the way their eyes sparkled made him almost sad Tyson wasn't there with him, he missed his little brother.

The next day though it was back to work, it was almost amazing how the situation changed. Yesterday people were talking about Percy, today they were focused on the second task, which was tomorrow.

Fleur was hard at work in the Forest, Percy let her be giving her privacy. He already had this in the bag, he knew that, he offered to help her, but she was too prideful to accept and he loved her for that.

So Percy decided to check up on Harry. He found the younger boy in the library researching underwater spell, well more like desperately looking through books with little to no success.

Percy spotted him surrounded by three huge stacks of books, Susan, Hermione and Ron sitting with him to help. With a smile Percy walked over, "hey all, fancy seeing you here."

"Sh!" came the librarian's angry shushing. She glared at Percy who quickly gave off an apology and sat down.

"Hey Percy," Harry whispered, "you look ready."

Percy grinned, "that's because I have a secret weapon."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"I specialise in water magic Hermione, what do you think?" Percy chuckled.

"Sh!" went that stupid vulture once more. Percy turned to her this time and glared. He quickly took out his wand and waved a charm over them, making them all sound proof.

"There, no more stupid shushing," Percy glared, the woman blinked, she didn't hear a single word, though she could see Percy's mouth moving. Percy smirked and turned to Harry, "anyway, made up any plans yet?"

"No," Harry huffed, tossing his book aside, "this is pointless!"

"It's alright Harry," Susan said rubbing his hands, holding it tightly, "we'll find a way."

"How?! The task is tomorrow!" Harry cried out.

"And we'll work until we find a way," Susan replied calmly, "I promise."

Harry sighed, slowly he smiled at her, "thanks Susy."

"Oh, Susie, what a cute nickname," Percy chuckled.

"So you have any ideas Percy?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"What? We can't ask?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because….because…," Hermione blinked, a lose for words.

"I don't think champions can help other champions," Harry supplied.

"Yes...yes, exactly!" Hermione said smiling triumphantly.

Percy chuckled, "and a champion can't also be younger than 17, guess that rule got broken too huh?"

Harry sighed, "yes….do you thought?" Percy raised an eyebrow in question to which Harry repeated, "do you have any tips?"

"Harry!" Hermione called out, "that's cheating!"

"Well I have to do something Hermione!"

"But still!"

"Oh cut him some slack Curly," Percy waved her off, "he's just desperate because he has to save Susan's life tomorrow."

"What?!" Susan and Harry cried out.

"Ah, yeah," Percy nodded, "remember the riddle? They are going to take which you will miss most, in this case..." he looked at Susan.

Harry's eyes went wide, "no….they can't do that!"

Percy shrugged, "them's the rules Harry."

"How are you so calm about this?! What if it was Fleur!"

Percy shrugged, "well first off, it won't be Fleur, she's a champion too. And second, it doesn't matter who it is, I will save them no matter what. It's not even a question."

Harry and the others were silent, amazed by the Hufflepuff's confidence in himself. Finally Harry spoke up, "Percy, can you help me?"

Percy smiled, "I thought you would never ask," Percy reached into his robes and pulled out a yellow green potion tossing it to Harry, "here."

Harry caught it immediately and looked at it, "what is it?"

"It's a potion that will help you breath underwater, it lasts for about an hour I think, maybe more," Percy shrugged.

"What? How?!" Hermione cried out, "I have been through every single potions book I could think off looking for a potion like this! I never even found one!"

"Well that's because it didn't exist until now," Percy shrugged, "I made it myself. I haven't really decided on a name thought, I was thinking, 'Poseidon's touch', but then the implications became...weird to say the least," Percy shuddered.

"You can't just invent a potion that's never been invented!" Hermione cried out, "you need to be a potions master to do something like that!"

"Or just really smart," Ron argued.

Harry looked at the potion with a focused glare, "will it work?"

Percy nodded, "I haven't tested it, but it should work. I have never made a potion that didn't. Maybe you should go to the lake and try it for yourself, here," Percy took out a second vial of the potion, "for tomorrow."

"Why do you have two?" Susan asked.

"I made one for Fleur too, in case she asked, but my little bird is too proud. Personally I think it's because she doesn't want to seem weak in front of me, so cute," Percy chuckled.

Harry grabbed the potions, "thank you, I-I don't know what I would have-"

"-Save it Harry, it's fine," Percy waved his thanks, "I promised Hecate I would take care of you, and besides, you didn't actually want to do this tournament, if Voldemort is the one who forced you into this then you can't die, not yet anyway."

Harry smiled, "thanks Percy."

Percy shrugged, "you're welcome. Now, go and swim around in the lake for a while, get used to the water and try and figure out how to swim. Oh, and if there is anything wrong with the potion just tell me, I'll be sure to fix it in no time."

The four fourth years nodded and quickly left the library making their way to the school grounds. Percy dropped his charm and walked out of the library whistling as he left. The vulture at the front glared at him again, but the demigod just smiled back.

 **The next day:**

Percy woke up early that day and took his time getting ready. Unlike the First task Percy knew what was coming and knew he would ace it. He walked leisurely to the Great Hall, people sent him strange looks, confused as to why he was acting so easy going.

As he walked into the Great Hall he spotted the other champions. Krum looked nervous, he kept looking around, his eyes red. Fleur looked up and spotted him, smiling at him.

Percy sat down and gave a quick peck on the lips, "hey, you ready?"

Fleur nodded, "yez, you?"

Percy grinned, "I'm the son of the Atlantic Ocean, they don't have shit on me."

Fleur huffed, "zo unfair."

"Hey you can charm the pants of any man you see just by smiling at him, you don't seem complaining."

Fleur laughed and nodded. She drank some pumpkin juice and got up, "I'll zee you by t'e lake."

Percy nodded and wished her luck. He grabbed an apple and walked out of the Great Hall, going back to his dorm. When he reached he noticed Kelly sleeping away, she had been awake all night playing with her little dragon toy, so she would probably be asleep until the afternoon.

Percy quickly changed into a pair of swimming trunks he transfigured out of an old pair of tracks and strapped on his wand holder to his left arm. He threw his cloak around himself, applying a warming charm, the cold didn't affect him, but that didn't mean he didn't like being warm.

"Hey Percy! Wake up!" Percy turned to find Cedric run up to him wit Cho, his girlfriend, walking closely behind.

"Hey Ced," Percy smiled, "Cho."

"Hey Percy," Cho smiled, "ready for the task?"

Percy grinned, "should be a piece of cake."

"Careful there Percy, your overconfidence could get you killed," Cedric smiled.

"It's not overconfidence Cedric, I just know I'll do fine," Percy chuckled as they walked towards the Black Lake. Off in the distance Percy could see bleachers being set up. They had just started work that morning, and thanks to magic it was nearly ready.

"Hey Ced, did you notice anyone...missing from the Badgers?" Percy asked.

"Missing? No, I don't think so, why do you ask?" Cedric asked.

"Well the task has someone special kidnapped and kept under the lake for a hour, I figured they must have taken someone from our house."

"What?!" Cho gasped.

"Yeah," Percy nodded, "Fleur and Harry are competing so they are out. The twins could be a subject but," Percy pointed at two red heads of hair running away from a bunch of girls throwing hexes at them, "they are out too."

"Well...now that you mention it, Juan was kind of missing," Cedric groaned, "I just thought he was sleeping but..."

Percy nodded, "no, it makes sense. Alright then, I would have prefered it if it was a smoking hot babe, but no matter, I'll take the wannabe playboy as well."

"Careful Percy, don't want Fleur to hear you say that," Cho smiled.

Percy chuckled, "yeah, I don't really think she has anything to worry about." They quickly reached the lake shore and Cedric and Cho wished Percy luck, moving to the stands to find their seats.

Percy found a newly built pier near the stands and standing on it was Bagman waving him over. Percy walked up to the man and smiled, "hello there, lovely day for a swim isn't it?"

"Ah yes, yes, I don't envy you one bit," Bagman said looking at the cold water before him, "you know what to do yes?"

Percy nodded, "yup. Ah, but could you tell me one thing?"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Is my hostage Juan? From Hufflepuff?"

Bagman smiled as he nodded, "yes, I'm surprised you figured it out so quickly. Not to worry thought, we have taken every precaution, he will be fine. He has been put in a bewitched sleep, perfectly harmless."

Percy smiled, "well that's too bad."

"Why is that?"

"Juan would hate the fact he's asleep when he could be flirting with a mermaid," Bagman laughed heartily before wishing Percy good luck and left in a hurry.

Krum quickly came as well, he took one look at Percy and nodded. Percy returned the node before they both looked out into the lake's cold waters. "Are you ready for this?" Krum asked in a rough voice.

Percy chuckled, "born ready. You?"

Krum nodded but said nothing else. He unlatched his cloak and threw it aside, one of his friends from school grabbed it and walked away. Krum stretched his arms, his muscles clearly cut, his body frame was square and well packed with muscle.

Girls in the stands started to whistle and cheer as they saw Krum bend over and touch his toes. Percy noticed several cameras click, snapping photos of him. Krum didn't seem to mind though as he continued to just stretch.

"You'll get used to it," he suddenly spoke up.

Percy blinked, "what do you mean?"

"The staring, the pictures," Krum replied finishing his stretches and looking at Percy, "you gained quite a bit of attention recently, only you didn't seem to know what to do with it."

Percy nodded, "yeah, I've always been...kind of private."

Krum nodded, "well with the tournament and being...a magical animagus, it will not stay that way for long."

The demigod sighed, "yeah...maybe," he sighed as he unlatched his cloak and pushed it aside, allowing it to float on it's own. Percy sighed as he stretched and suddenly he heard someone wolf whistle.

"Damn!" someone cried out. Percy and Krum turned to the crowd and saw cameras flashing and a large portion of the female audience blushing, trying to get a closer peak.

Percy sighed, "right, forgot about them."

Krum smiled as he looked over Percy, "you are a swimmer?"

Percy nodded, "yup."

"Any good?"

Percy grinned, "the best."

"Overconfidence can be your downfall," Krum warned.

Percy shrugged, "I'll take my chances."

Soon Harry arrived with only Ron in tow. He looked scared, very scared. He took off his cloak and gave it to Ron revealing a Gryffindor red shirt and a black set of trunks. He walked up to Krum and Percy, nodding at them both.

Percy spoke up, "okay, where's Hermione?"

Harry sighed, "I don't know."

"She is my hostage," Krum replied.

Harry and Percy blinked as they stared at the Bulgarian student. Percy whistled, "damn, that serious huh? Wait...is it serious?"

Krum raised an eyebrow, "are you serious about the veela?"

Percy shrugged, "I have no reason not to be. Plus she likes me, as far as I'm concerned that's enough."

Krum hummed before turning back to the lake. Harry looked nervous, he kept touching his trunk pocket, Percy saw the hint of a potion stopper, Harry had the potion in hand.

"So did it work?" Percy asked.

Harry blinked in confusion before his eyes widened in realisation. "Oh, yes, yeah, it worked perfectly. Although it lasted a bit longer than an hour, I think maybe ten minutes or so."

Percy nodded, "hm maybe I need to reduce the amount of gillyweed I add, thanks, that's useful."

"You're the one I should be thanking Percy, without your help, Susan...oh Magic, Susan," Harry's breath started to pick up.

"Hey it's fine Harry, nothing will happen to her," Percy assured him with a hand on his shoulder, "Bagman told me they have been bewitched to be asleep, they'll be fine. But just in case, I'll make sure nothing happens to them."

Harry blinked, "how?"

Percy grinned, "I'm good with water magic, remember? It'll be fine. But, I think Susan would be very disappointed if her prince charming didn't show up to save her."

Harry blushed and muttered something under his breath. Percy didn't catch what he said but laughed anyway. They waited for a bit longer, Percy looked at his watch and it read 9: 20, just ten more minutes. And just as he was beginning to worry about Fleur, the french veela came running into the pier.

Percy was shocked silent at her one piece swimwear. Sliver with a blue chest piece, her legs went on for miles, curvy enough to stretch the material around her hips. Percy would have spent an hour staring at those legs, but Fleur's face stopped him from even trying.

" _Percy! She's gone!_ " Fleur cried out.

"Who?" Percy asked as she jumped into his arms, crying, "what happened?"

" _Gabrielle!_ " Fleur cried out, " _mama and papa said she was coming to see me today, but when I looked for her Mum said she was gone! They took her Percy! I thought they would take Camille or Hugo but-but they took her!_ "

Percy held her back by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, "then get her back."

Fleur meet his glare before slowly nodded, turning to the lake with a look of determination and focus.

Percy and the others quickly followed her lead, standing near the edge. Krum and Harry stood to her left while Percy stood to her right. Bagman began to speak, he went on and on about what the task was about, but Percy didn't particularly care.

He cracked his knuckles, a map of lake burned into his memory, he remembered every inch of that thing from all those hours spent with Nick and swinging around to relax. He turned to Fleur, she still looked scared, but focused, nervous maybe

"Fleur, don't worry," Percy spoke up, "you'll get her."

Fleur nodded, "t'ank you."

"Don't mention it, what are boyfriends for anyway?" Percy smiled seeing a hint of a smile creep up on Fleur's face, "by the way, you look hot in a swimsuit." That made her smile.

"Champions! Are you ready?!" Bagman asked in his booming voice. They all nodded, the man smiled and turned to the crowd, "then let the second task commence!"

There was a canon fire loud enough to send Percy's ears ringing, but he paid it no mind. He leaped into the water and the moment his feet passed through the water surface, he took off like a torpedo.

Fleur, Krum and Harry blinked in wonder at the sheer speed at which Percy swam at, there was no way that was natural. The water seemed to move out of his wave, causing small waves in his path.

Fleur figured it was thanks to his heritage, quickly snapping out of her surprise she casted the bubble head charm on herself and jumped into the lake. Harry snapped out of his surprise and drank the potion while Krum jumped in and transfigured his head into that of a shark's.

Percy swam like a man on a mission, which he was. The creature in the lake spotted him coming, but didn't even think of getting in his way. Percy had warned the merpeople that if anything tried to stop him today they wouldn't live to regret it, needless to say they took him on his word.

Percy reached the merpeople village in five minutes, he may have taken longer if he didn't already know where he needed to go or not have the power of a demigod on his side, but luckily, he had both.

Percy swam into the town and immediately the merpeople came out of their stone homes and watched him pass by.

The chief and his followers quickly came forward, bowing before Percy, " _My lord, it is an honor,_ " he spoke.

" _Thanks,_ " Percy replied, " _but I can't really stay. Friends to save and all that._ "

" _Understood my lord,_ " the chief made way following Percy to the middle of the village where four youngsters were tied up with weed. Percy recognized Hermione, Susan and Juan, the last one had silver hair and looked similar to the girl Percy had spent the better part of two months making out with, he guessed this was Gabrielle.

Percy immediately went to Juan and snapped his fingers, commanding the weed to untangle itself from Juan's ankle. Juan started to float upward but Percy quickly grabbed him and kept him tightly.

" _You will find safe passage through there my lord,_ " the chief pointed at a clearing to the North, " _we will make sure your opponents have difficulty getting here, you will have no trouble from them._ "

" _Wait, what? No! Don't do that!_ " Percy cried out surprising the merpeople.

" _M-my lord? But why? Surely you wish to win? It will be no trouble, we can insure that they never finish their task. It will be simple and that old goat Dumbledore won't ever-_ "

" _-No!_ " Percy cried out, " _they aren't just my opponents, they are my friends! I have enough of lead already! Don't hurt them, in fact do you best to make sure none of them are hurt! That is an order!_ "

The chief looked surprised, " _I see, very well, we will not stand in their way._ "

Percy nodded before taking off with Juan in tow. He swam towards the surface and broke it with a final push. Immediately Juan began to breath again, the spell over him broken.

"Percy?!" Juan cried out, "you found me!"

Percy grinned, "you sound surprised," he swam them over to their pier, which was now covered with people. Percy pushed Juan up first before climbing up himself.

Immediately Madam Pomfrey came up to them wrapping them with towels. Percy smiled, "it's fine, I got this," he snapped his fingers and in instantly both he and Juan were dry.

Juan blinked, "how did you do that?"

Percy grinned, "magic." Juan groaned as quickly they were surrounded by members of their house.

"Percy! How in the name of Morgana's tits did you do that?!" Cedric asked.

"You were in there for fifteen minutes!" Heather said, "that lake must be huge!"

Percy sighed, "I had the surface of the lake mapped out in my head, I knew the shortest way to the merpeople village, no big deal."

"Fascinating," came a wise old voice as the crowd parted to reveal Dumbledore and the other headmasters, "you have completed the task with...far more time to spare Mr. Jackson, most impressive indeed."

"He must have cheated! It is impossible for someone to swim to the middle of the lake and back in that short a time period!" Karkaroff cried out.

Percy raised an eyebrow, he snapped his fingers and immediately a long tendril of water rose from the lake, "I control water like second nature, what do you think?"

The man looked fuming before turning away and leaving in a huff. Percy rolled his eyes, "drama queen."

Dumbledore and Maxim left after that leaving Percy with his friends and Juan. They moved off the pier and stood by the lake shore. Percy summoned his cloak and wrapped himself with it and waited.

At the half an hour mark Fleur broke the lake surface and began swimming to the pier. Percy smiled at first, but they noticed that she was alone, Gabrielle wasn't with her.

Worried Percy ran to the pier just in time to help her up. Fleur coughed up from water before her eyes immediately landed on Percy.

" _Percy! They still have her!_ " Fleur cried out grabbed his cloak and pulling him down. Her eyes were red, she shook of desperation, " _I couldn't save her! Please! You have to save my sister! Please!_ "

Percy wanted to assure her everything would be fine, that nothing would happen to her, but the way she looked at him, that desperation, he never wanted her to look like that.

"I'll get her," Percy replied, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around Fleur. Pomfrey took her away and without a second to waste Percy jumped back into the water.

"Where's he going?" Juan asked, "I'm right here!" The others shared his confusion, no one offering up any answers.

Percy swam faster now, reaching the village quicker than before. The merpeople looked surprised to see him, but instead of getting him Percy noticed most were round the square where now only two hostages remained, Susan and Gabrielle.

As Percy swam towards the square he noticed Harry trying to free both Susan and Gabrielle, Percy couldn't help but smile, nobel idiot.

" _No!_ " the chief told Harry as a few other pointed their spears at him, " _only one!_ "

"Please! They are both my friends!" Harry cried out, though it came out in gibberish because of the water, though Percy could understand him just fine.

" _No!_ " the chief replied, " _stop!_ "

The mermen began to close in and Harry reached for his wand, Percy cleared his throat, " _that's enough!_ "

Immediately everyone turned to him, Harry's fear gave way to a smile, "Percy!"

Percy smiled as he swam up to the Gryffindor and ruffled his hair, " _good boy Harry, but don't worry, I'm here to help! Grab Susan, I'll take care of her._ "

"But them," Harry replied pointing to the merpeople who were slowly backing away.

Percy shrugged, " _they won't be a problem,_ " he turned to the chief and waved him away, immediately as one they all backed up. Percy snapped his fingers releasing both the hostages. Harry immediately grabbed Susan while Percy took Gabrielle.

" _Follow me,_ " Percy told Harry as they began to swing back to the pier. Percy used his powers to speed Harry along, and in ten minutes they were back. The moment the broke the water surface Susan and Gabrielle gasped.

The little veela began to cry out, " _Fleur? Who are you? You're not Fleur!_ "

Percy smiled, " _no, me take to sister,_ " he replied in the little broken french he knew thanks to spending so much time with Fleur.

The little girl looked confused but then suddenly Fleur came charging at them, " _Gabrielle! I'm here!_ " she leaned over the pier, Percy pushed the little girl into her big sister's arm before helping Harry and Susan up as well.

Percy sighed and he finally got back on dry land, smiling as he saw Fleur holding her sister tightly, whispering sweet words into her ears.

"Oh Harry," Susan said before jumping into Harry's arms, surprising the young boy. She kissed him on the lips with such passion the small crowd they had gathered around them wolf whistled in encouragement.

Harry broke the kiss, blushing red as Susan hugged him, "I knew you would come for me."

Percy grinned, "oh, isn't that sweet."

"Shut it," Harry glared at him.

Fleur covered Gabrielle with a blanket and gave her to Camille to hold. She turned to Percy, "Perzy."

"I'm glad-ompf!" Percy's voice was stuck as she jumped at him, kissing him. Percy smiled as he held her close.

She sighed into his mouth, moving back, "t'ank you."

Percy chuckled, "you really don't have to thank me."

"Hey, I think they are going to announce the score!" Juan called out getting everyone's attention. Fleur stood next to Gabrielle who was now staring at Percy with curiosity and just a little bite of hostility.

Percy smiled and waved at her, " _hello. I'm Percy_ ," this caused the little girl to shrink back behind her littler sister.

" _Gabby, you're being rude,_ " Fleur hissed.

" _Who is he? Is he your boyfriend?_ " Gabby asked.

Fleur blushed but nodded with a smile, " _yes, yes he is._ "

" _Oh,_ " Gabby blinked at Percy before turning to Fleur, " _does that mean you're going to marry him now?_ "

"What?!" Percy cried out with eyes filled with horror. Camille and the other french students nearby who heard the little girl laughed out loud while a few of the Hogwarts students not using the translation charm looked confused as to what was going on.

" _Yes, he is,_ " Juan spoke up smiling at the girl, " _he's going to be your big brother Percy!_ "

"Juan, don't make me thrown you back where I found you," Percy growled to which Juan just laughed.

"Attention," came Dumbledore's booming voice that drew everyone's attention to him, Per knew it had to be a sonorus charm, no one had that loud a voice, "the judges will now announce the scores for each champion!"

"For Mr. Krum, for excelete use of transfiguration and completing the task in 40 minutes, we award him, 40 points!" People cheered, Krum smiled at Hermione who was ignoring him, instead making sure Harry was unharmed, fussing over him much to Susan's and Krum's irritation.

"For Ms. Delacour," Dumbledore continued, "for a valiant effort, 25 points!"

"I dezerve not'ing," Fleur spat out.

"Hey, don't say that," Percy whispered putting his arm around her shoulders and planting a kiss on her head, "if this was a charms creation task you would be first." Fleur huffed but said nothing.

"I have been informed that Mr. Potter had arrived in the mermaid village in 35 minutes, but insisted on staying to insure that the other hostages were rescued first," Dumbledore paused letting the crowd cheer at the announcement, "for this show of sheer moral fiber, we award him, 39 points!"

People cheered loudly for Harry, Hermoine and Ron were no by his side congratulating him, while Krum did his best to gain Hermione's attention. Percy honestly felt bad for the guy.

"And finally, for Mr. Jackson, for having the shortest time of just ten minutes and displaying and unparalleled abilities over water and proper preparation for the task ahead, we award him with 47 points!"

This time the cheering was almost deafening. Percy chuckled as his friends came up to congratulate him. He smiled and thanked them all, laughing and enjoying the moment. And just like that, something happened to stop it.

"Percy! Percy here!" Rita pushed Cedric and Cho to the side and stepped forward with a smile holding up her acid green quill.

Fleur felt Percy tense up, she saw his smile drop and a glare harden on his face. " _Please be careful,_ " she begged.

" _I will,_ " Percy replied.

"Percy! How does it feel to just blow your competition out of the water?" Rita asked with a smile, "did you expect this task to present any sort of challenge at all? Or was this just another day for the Knight of Hogwarts?"

Percy glared at the woman, "no comment."

"Oh come no don't be like that," Rta's smile turned to Fleur, "I see you and the french champion are still together, that's good, most celebrity couples don't really make it past the first month mark."

"And who's fault is that?" Percy snapped.

Rita looked offended, "you aren't accusing me are you? I assure you I wish nothing for the best for you both, but the readers demand to know, as such, I am nothing but a supplier."

Percy could feel the water in the lake begin to move upwards, it felt his need to destroy the creature standing before him and he had no doubt if he wasn't actively trying to make sure that didn't happen, the water would swallow her and never bring her up again.

Percy wetted his lips, "you know what Rita, I do have something to say to you."

Rita's eyes sparkled, "really? And what's that?" she asked, quill and book at the ready.

Percy cleared his throat, [I, the son of Poseidon do hereby curse you, take my pain, take my hate, take my sorrow and learn them well. Let the servants of Zeus have your flesh, let your every movement bring offence to them. Let them see you as lower than dirt, so be attacked by all forms of bird. Suffer when light meets the dark and dark meets the light. There be no end to my curse on you, least I say, forever binded are you.]

The students all blinked in confusion, even Fleur didn't really understand.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't understand that," Rita replied as she blinked.

"We're done here," Percy replied as he walked away with Fleur and their friends following them.

Rita blinked, "what do you mean we are done? I am certainly not-"

"SCREECH!" an owl suddenly came flying down and scratched Rita across her arm. The reporter cried out in pain dropping her quill. The owl then began to circle her, pecking her hands. People looked on in surprise, Percy snapped his fingers summoning her quill before breaking it in half.

"Let's go," Percy told them all and slowly he, Fleur, Gabby and their closest friends walked towards the stands.

"Percy!" someone called out. Percy stopped and immediately a smile broke out on his face. The small entourage around them broke off as a woman came plowing through them all.

"Hecate!" Percy cried out as he grabbed the goddess in a hug, "oh I'm so glad to see you!"

"You me too kiddo!" Hecate cheered before turning to Fleur, "and this must be the pretty little bird you were telling me about."

"Hecate, be nice," Percy warned.

"Oh hush," Hecate rolled her eyes before turning to Fleur, who looked a little nervous, "hello dear, my name is Hecate, Percy's aunt."

"I am Fleur, Fleur Delacour," Fleur introduced herself.

"Right," Hecate smiled, "so how long have you and my nephew been doing it?"

Fleur turned an immediate red as she was stunned into silence. A few of the people around them giggled while Percy cried out, "Hecate! Stop!"

" _Fleur, what did she mean?_ " Gabby asked with innocent eyes.

" _Oh you'll learn when you're older dear,_ " Hecate replied in perfect french surprising a few people.

Percy sighed, "sorry Fleur, she does this all the time."

"Oh shut up," Hecate huffed, "I'm sure she can handle it. After all anyone who can handle you can most certainly handle anything I throw at them."

Percy groaned, "kill me now."

"Oh you think I'm causing you heartache, wait until they get to you," Hecate giggled.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"She means us," a familiar voice called out. The crowd parted away revealing Chanel dressed in a very warm looking coat and a smile on her face, "hey, long time no-"

"-PERCY!" Amanda cried out, running past Chanel and throwing herself into Percy's arms forcing him to carry her like a bride, "I missed you!"

"Can't you wait for one second!" Catherine yelled out.

"But I missed him!" Amanda pouted.

"Yes, well all did," Ebele huffed, "but you don't see us acting like horry little-"

"Ebele! There's a child present!" Ula screeched pointing at Gabby, who again looked very, very confused.

"Oh...sorry," Ebele said with a blush.

Chanel sighed, "I hate all of you." Percy blinked, he honestly forgot that they would be here, which made him feel awful.

And just then, Rita came running past them with several owls chasing at her, "help me!" she screamed.

Everyone watched her run into the stands, only for the owls to follow her anyway. "Huh, guess you used to bird one," Hecate said before groaning, "I still think you should have used the reversed entrail curse."

* * *

 **There we go. I hope you enjoyed the second task! As expected Percy blew them all out of the water! Anyway, I have to clarefy something:**

 **I AM NOT REWRITING PREVIOUS CHAPTERS**

 **when I said I was going to rewrite chapters, I mean future chapters that I have already planned out. That's what I meant when I said I needed to change chapters to include Tonks.**

 **Also, I figured a way to do that, I hope I'm setting it up in a realistic way, you'll all find out in a few chapters.**


	28. Chapter 28

" _So you did it_ " Chanel told Fleur as they walked towards Hogwarts, " _you took my advice._ "

" _Yes, I did,_ " Fleur nodded, " _do you wish I hadn't?_ "

" _No...no,_ " Chanel looked at Percy as he walked with the others all around him. He was telling Amanda and the others about his studies. Hecate was walking next to them with Fleur's friends and Gabby in toe.

" _I never did thank you for that did I?_ " Fleur said as she wrapped Percy's cloak around her tighter, " _if you hadn't made me realise how stupid I was acting I never would have…._ "

" _It's fine,_ " Chanel replied, " _I'm just happy he found someone._ "

Fleur snorted, " _that's a lie if I ever heard one._ "

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _I know you, you're a veela, you don't feel happy when the person you love is with someone else,_ " Fleur replied, " _so why...if it was me, I never would have done what you did._ "

Chanel nodded, " _yes...you want me to take it back?_ "

" _No, never,_ " Fleur replied quickly.

" _Good, not like I can anyway,_ " she looked at Percy, " _he seems to be happy._ "

" _Yes, he is,_ " Fleur nodded, " _how long are you here?_ "

" _So eager to send me off?_ "

" _No,_ " Fleur chuckled, " _Percy may not show it, but he misses you all. You were his first friends here._ "

" _Does he talk a lot about us?_ "

" _No, he tries not to,_ " Fleur sighed, " _he thinks I don't like it, because….you know._ "

" _Because we had sex with him?_ " Chanel chuckled seeing Fleur blush, " _well don't worry, I'm sure by now he'll will have forgotten all about us after you._ "

" _Well...yes..._ " Fleur looked away, a little shyness seeping into her voice.

" _Wait...Fleur...you have had sex with him...right?_ " Chanel asked.

" _No_ ," came the almost immediately responce, " _it's not that I don't want to it's just...I want it to be special._ "

Chanel snorted, " _belive me, with that man, it will be. But take my advice, bring an ice pack, Price tends to forget his own strength when he get really into it. Oh, and eat plenty of food before, you need the stamina, the first time there was five of us and we still couldn't get him down,_ " Chanel shivered, " _guy's a monster._ "

Fleur turned red slowly, " _I see….got any other tips?_ "

Chanel smiled, " _yes, make sure your bra and panties match. Oh and bring condoms, believe me, the last thing you need is a baby on the way. And you already know how Percy reacts to pregnancy scares,_ " Chanel laughed at Fleur's beat red face causing the french veela to lower her head in shame.

"WEEE!" a loud child's voice cried out, both veela's looked up at the sky and saw a tiny little girl clinging onto the mane of a majestic pegasus as it flew through the air with her on his back. The girl looked like she was having the time of her life, her little eyes wide and filled with wonder, and if one looked at the pegasus they could have sworn he had a cocky smile on his maw.

"Z'ow off," Fleur huffed smiling at the sight of her sister riding Percy through the sky.

The demigod swooped down low before slowing down to a throttle and walking on the ground, stopping before a small group gathered in the pathway towards the ground's gates.

The group consisted of the veela cheerleaders, a few Gryffindors, a majority of the Hufflepuff's and a few Beauxbatons students.

" _Come, might as well go and make sure he doesn't spend another five minutes in the air with her,_ " Chanel said with a roll of her eyes as she and Fleur rejoined the group.

" _I want to go again!_ " Gabriel cheered as she kicked Percy's sides.

Immediately Percy changed back into his human form and caught Gabby in his arms, " _no, me tired._ "

Gabby chuckled, " _your french is horrible!_ "

"Oh? Would you prefer I speak english?" Percy asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Gabby huffed, " _you shouldn't be mean to me! You're dating my sister!_ "

Percy snorted, "and? What does that have to do with anything?"

" _It means you have to be nice to me! Or I'll tell Fleur not to be with you! She'll listen to me, after all I am her sister!_ "

Percy happened, " _what?! But I save your life!"_

Gabby huffed, " _so?_ "

Percy grumbled, "you cheeky little-"

"Perzy!" Fleur called out, "it t'at any way to talk to a c'ild?"

"Child?!" Percy gasped, "this thing isn't a child! It's a little monkey!" he called out tickling Gabby's sides causing the little veela to laugh loudly, trying her best to get away from Percy's grasp. "Have to admit though, she is fun to tickle."

"Alrig't Perzy, put 'er down," Fleur smiled as he did just that. Fleur took her sister, " _say goodbye Gabi, it's time for you to leave._ "

" _But I just meet him!_ " Gabby whined, " _please Fleur? Can't I just go for one more ride? It's been my dream to ride a pegasus all my life! You always said it was just a myth, but look, he can do it!_ "

Fleur smiled, " _yes Gabby he can, but it's been a long day and Percy is tied, I'm sure you'll see him again soon, then you can ask him for all the rides you want, okay?_ "

" _Really? You mean it?!_ " Gabby asked with eyes sparkling.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Percy asked with a smile.

Catherine hit him up the head, "be nice Percy, she's a little kid."

Percy grumbled, "just teasing."

" _Tell them goodbye Gabi, it's time I took you back home, and remember to tell mama and papa what happened today alright?_ " Fleur instructed her sister.

" _Okay!_ " Gabby nodded as she turned to the group and smiled waving her tiny hand wildly, " _bye! I'll see you again soo horsey!_ "

Percy grumbled, "my name is Percy!"

Gabby giggled as Fleur took her away, in the distance Percy could see Maxim standing with a woman with veela features, Percy's assuming that was Fleur's mother. He honestly didn't think he had the emotional stamina to meet his girlfriend's mother today, so for now, he let it be.

"Alright Percy, it's my turn!" Amanda said as she leaped onto Percy's back and put her arms around his neck, "fly horsey!"

Percy grumbled, "come on, do I really have to do this? I'm tired you know, it's been a long day."

"Tsk tsk Mr, Jackson, what a poor lie," Hecate said as she grinned evilly at Percy, "I seem to remember you were the same demigod who managed to shag not one but five-"

"-Silencio!" Percy cried out snapping his wand at Hecate shutting her up. The goddess looked at him and raised an eyebrow in questioning surprise. Percy smirked, "see Hecate, now you, a _squib_ , can't talk, why? Because you can't use magic, isn't that right?"

Hecate thought for a moment before grumbling and flipping him the finger. She couldn't blow her cover, Percy had her.

Percy smirked, "good, glad we got that settled."

"Finite," Harry called out releasing Hecate.

"Thank you Harry dear," Hecate said with a smile.

"Harry!" Percy called out.

The fourteen year old shrugged, "I was curious what she was going to say."

"We all know what she was going to say," began Fred.

"-She was going to claim the ballad of the stud king of Hogwarts!" finished George.

"Not this again," Percy groaned slumping his head.

"What's this about then?" Chanel asked.

"They made a song about Percy," Hermione informed them,

"A song?" Amanda asked still sitting on Percy's back, "about what?"

"He was a might man you know, the high stug king of young!"

"He had dashing looks and a mighty pecker, all the girls said they had never seen bigger! The mighty stud king of young!"

"He did many a great deed! Fought a dragon and saved a friend! Many a talent did he possess but none more famous that the one in his bed!"

Percy groaned, "it's about you guys," he looked at the veelas who began to look a little bit ticked off.

"He shagged not one, nor two nor three! But five beautiful babes!"

"But such a man of honor is he, he never gave it away! Until the day the lass returned and gave the king a fight! A child she had that was his own! But alsa it was a fake, though she did break his brain! The mighty young king of studs- yeep!"

George yelled as a fireball sailed over his head. The veela cheerleaders were in half avian forms with fire balls in their hands. Catherine stepped up and hissed, "no one disrespects us like that!"

"Hit the hills boys! When veelas get pissed things get hot! And not in the sexy way!" Hecate yelled as she ran lifting her dress up as she ran for the castle.

Boom!

"Run Fred!" a twin called out as he dodged a fireball.

"Fred? I'm George!"

BOOM!

"Oh for Merlin's sake we don't have time for a bit!" the other twin called out as they both ran away along with all the other teeenager leaving Percy alone woth the veela.

The demigod sighed, "thanks for that. Don't think they'll be bothering me again with that song for some time now."

The veelas all turned back to normal, though still pissed off. "We aren't sluts," Amanda whispered behind Percy's ears, "they have no right...we aren't toys."

Percy turned around, they all looked hurt. The demigod sighed, "I'm really sorry about this."

"No," Catherine stepped forward, "it's our fault. We're the one's who told them."

"But-"

"-Oh shut it oh mighty king of studs," Ebele said with a smirk, planting a kiss on his cheek, "we don't blame you."

Percy sighed, "yeah, I guess."

"It does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Ula asked a smile, "king of studs."

Percy shrugged, "I prefer Pudding."

"Well I prefer Horsey!" Amanda said, all her sadness now gone as she leaned forward smushing her breasts against the back of Percy's head, "fly Horsey!"

Percy sighed, "alright, if you insist," he leaped forward transforming before taking off with Amanda holding on for dear life.

It was a half an hour and five rides later that Percy found himself with his veela friends walking towards the gates.

"I'm glad you all came," he spoke up, "I'm sorry you can't stay longer though."

"We would love to, but we have a game tomorrow so we need to leave today," Catherine replied, "but it was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, especially in a pair of very tight swim trunks," Ebele giggled.

"Yeah, horse animagus kind of fits now if you think about it," Amanda giggled.

Percy groaned, "ha, yeah, I guess. When I was training to be an animagus I had to transform each body part separately into that of a pegasus before turning them back to normal. One day I had to change my genitalia and well...let's just say it was really hard walking straight that day."

"So you can perform partial transformations?" Chanel asked in curiosity.

Percy nodded, "yeah, no problem."

"So, like in theory, could you just transform your back into wings?" Ula asked.

Percy smiled as he focused for a moment causing his back to shit into black skin before a pair of beautiful black wings came flying out startling the girls.

"Cool," Amanda said as she admired the feathers, "it's like you're our very own angel."

Percy chuckled, "I'm pretty sure angels have white wings."

"Angles are also not supposed to have sex," Chanel gave him a saucy wink, "so let's say you're a fallen angel."

Percy chuckled, "I can work with that," he transformed his back into normal again and sighed, "though I need to get used to it. A partial transformation feel so...empty."

"Hm, makes sense," Catherine nodded, "well...anyway, it's about time we go, catch you in the next task Percy! You better win you hear!"

Percy chuckled, "sure, no promises though!"

"Oh please," Ula rolled her eyes.

"Oh, before you go, I actually have something for you all," Percy rummaged into the small pockets he had sown into the inside of his cloak and took out five silver rings, "here for you."

"Are you proposing?!" Amanda asked with a girlish squeal, "yes Percy! A thousand times yes!"

"Percy," Chanel blinked, "what would Fleur think?"

Percy groaned, "not that kind of ring," he picked one up and showed the runes, "it's something I came up with, a rune structure that blocks a veela's allure. Just wear it and poof, no more mind control."

"W-what?" Ebel asked with unbelieving eyes.

Percy shrugged, "Fleur mentioned how bad it is out there, I mean, I knew it was bad, but I mean...yeah, anyway. I made one for her and it works just fine, she doesn't wear it all the time, but she did today. I bet you noticed a lot fewer people looking at her yeah?"

"This actually works?" Amanda asked picking a ring up and putting it on. She blinked, "it feels...odd."

Percy nodded, "yeah, it's not a proper solution, but if you're in a situation where you don't want attention well, then just pop it on. But remember, being a veela is who you are and you shouldn't be afraid to express yourself. So-"

Chanel hugged Percy tightly, "thank you."

Percy smiled, "not a problem."

"ARGH!" Amanda cried out in rage.

Percy immediately grew worried, 'did I make a mistake? Is the magic feedback causing her pain?!' "What's wrong Amanda?!"

"This sucks!" the veela cried out, "you're hot, smart, funny, sexy, and so fucking caring! And you're taken! This isn't fair! Fuck you God! Yes, you heard me you condescending twit!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "never change Amanda." The other veela quickly took their own rings and tried them on. They all felt strange, but we're all thankful.

Each gave Percy a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. Chanel was the last, with her kiss being a bit to close to his lips. Percy swore she looked like she wanted to cry, but he couldn't address it before they all left. He didn't know why, but he felt sad.

He turned around and sure enough there was Fleur smiling at him with her own cloak pulled in tightly around her. I walked up to her, wrapping one hand around her shoulder rubbing it, "everything okay with your parents?"

"Papa couldn't be 'ere," Fleur sighed, "but mama could. Z'e took Gabby 'ome. Next time t'ey will all come, z'e zaid zo."

Percy smiled, "good," he kissed her cheek, "now, as much as I love looking at you in that one piece, I'm sure you must be getting cold."

"Actually, after zwimming in t'e lake, t'e wind feelz pleazant," Fleur smiled as the breeze coupled her hair pulling it around her face. Percy couldn't help moving the strands hiding her beautiful looks, she smiled at him, moving towards his lips to play a warm searing kiss.

Percy hummed into her mouth. When the broke apart he smiled, "what's that for?"

Fleur smiled, "for zaving Gabby."

Percy chuckled, "well you're welcome. Although, is a kiss all I get? Because I'm pretty sure I just saved the only little sister you had."

Fleur raised an eyebrow, "oh? And w'at else did you 'ave in mind?"

Percy smirked, "the Forest is very warm, and I'm sure nobody will miss us for a few hours." The veela said nothing, instead she just kissed Percy again. The demigod used his magic cloak to fly away towards the castle, sneaking into their private sanctuary not to be seen for at least another few hours.

When they were finished Percy dropped Fleur off in her carriage and he snuck off into the Hufflepuff dorms. He put on a shirt, hoodie and pants and made his way into the Great Hall, it was time for dinner.

He spotted his friends sitting together talking about something with the French students. Percy swaggered over there with a smile, "hello there lads and lasses, what's new?"

"And the hero returns," Juan said with a smirk, "so tell me, where did you and Fleur get off ot?"

Percy shrugged, "we were around," he began loading his plates up with food.

"Around? And what exactly where you both doing?" Camille asked with a smug smile.

Percy looked her right in the eyes and said in a completely straight face, "each other."

That shut everyone up as they blushed off embarrassment. Just then Fleur walked in causing everyone to stiffen, space was give next to Percy for her to sit with. The veela did so, looking around at her friend who kept giving her strange looks.

As she began to eat dinner she lead towards Percy and whispered, "w'y are t'ey all ztaring at uz?"

"You're covered with hickeys," Percy replied bluntly.

"Perzy!" Fleur gasped putting on her collar button covering a majority of the love bits adoring her neck.

Percy shrugged, "what? It's not like they don't all understand what they are for….well, except Juan. Virgin."

"Bit me you Yankee bastard!" the french Badger cried out.

Percy snorted, "I would rather bite my girlfriend," he pointed at her neck, "as you can see."

Smack!

Fleur hit him up with head with her plate, "will you ztop?!" Her face was red, blushing up a storm.

Percy shrugged, "not, too happy to care."

"ARGH! You are impozzible!"

The following week was simply boring in Percy's mind. People kept talking about the second task of asking him for a ride in his pegasus form, the latter he could do without. The only bright side was that next week was going to be a Hogsmeade visit, and Fleur and he had a date planned.

On the morning of the 6th of March Percy and Fleur found themselves walking out of the Three' Broomsticks holding their guts in laughter.

"T'at was perfect!" Fleur cried out.

"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?!" Percy asked as he wiped away a single tear, "superior blood my ass!"

"I can't believe 'e feel for t'e pie again!" Fleur chuckled, "ztupid moron."

Their date had began well enough, Percy had taken her to Honeydukes and bought her all the chocolate a girl could want. They then went shopping for books and other items when they ran into the Slytherin trio.

Percy figured they had learned their lesson by now, mainly not to piss of a veela and her prank happy boyfriend. But over the days they had gotten ballsy and had insulted Fleur once again for being a half-breed and asking why a talented wizard like Percy would ever associate with her.

Obviously no one should have been surprised that the dessert the three got in the bar had been once again filled with feces. Hopefully this time they will learn.

"Zo darling, where too t'iz time?" Fleur asked holding Percy's hand tightly.

Percy leaned towards Fleur, "well, I was thinking maybe you and I can spend some time alone by the lake, see the still waters, stuff like that."

"Zoundz like a plan, let-izn't t'at 'Arry?" Fleur asked, suddenly changing the conversation.

Percy was taken back by surprise before he looked around spotting Harry with Hermione Ron and Susan walking away from Hogsmeade with a dog in toe. Percy frowned, "what are they doing?"

"Probably up to some mischief," Fleur shrugged.

Percy nodded, "probably….you want to follow them?"

"Oh God yes," Fleur smiled, it's this side of her that Percy realised he really cared for, not the snobbish princess she had to put up.

The couple quickly followed after the fourth years tracking them entering a cave with the dog. Percy blinked in surprise, "what do you think they are doing?"

Fleur shrugged, "I'm not zure, perhapz we z'ould find out?"

Percy nodded as he and Fleur walked up to the mouth of the cave spotting the kids standing before a very, very skinny man with raggadey hair and black and white striped clothes which was torn in several places munching on chicken, cleaning it to the bone.

"Okay, this is weird even for Hogwarts standard," Percy called out.

The kids all gasped as they turned as one spotting Percy and Fleur as the entrance of the cave. "Get back!" the man called out running before the kids holding a wand out.

"Woah there!" Percy said as he and Fleur drew their wands.

"Experlia-"

"-Sirius stop!" Harry cried out grabbing the wand out of the man's hand, "that's Percy! He's a friend!"

Sirius looked from Percy to Harry blinking, he narrowed his eyes at him and the blonde girl, "and she?"

"His girlfriend," Hermione informed the man, "Fleur Delacour."

Sirius had shifty eyes, always looking around in worried looks. He turned to Harry, "do you trust him?"

"With my life," Harry responded so quickly Percy felt proud.

Sirius nodded, "well, alright then," he took his wand back from Harry and turned to Percy, "one wrong move, and you'll regret it."

Percy and Fleur looked at each other before slowly lowering their wands. Percy turned to Harry, "Harry, buddy, mate. What the Hades is going on?"

 **Five minutes later:**

They all sat around in a circle, the man Percy now learned to be Sirius Black sat with hands filled with food, munching on food like it was nobody's business. Percy sat next to him as Fleur refused to be anywhere near someone who smelt like a dog with similar table manners.

"So, when you said you were sending letters to Susan in the summer, you were actually sending them to this guy?" Percy asked pointing at Sirius.

Harry nodded, "yes. I lied when you spotted the letters, sorry about that."

Percy shrugged, "I told you, everyone's allowed to have their own secrets, plus it's not like I ever believed you. Why else did you think I constantly teased you about Sussy here?"

Susan smiled, "well I'm glad you did," she looked at Sirius, "I still can't believe he's actually here...and more importantly innocent."

Percy nodded, "yeah, that's a first, even for me."

"So where exactly from the states did you say you were from?" Sirius asked, still casting a suspicious eye on Percy.

"The greatests city on Earth," Percy replied with a smirk.

Ron blinked, "Los Angeles?"

"What? No! New York! Why do you think LA is the greatest city in the world?!"

Ron shrugged, "don't' know. Heard Dean talk about it once."

Percy sighed, "freaking wizards man."

Sirius hummed, "so Percy was it?" the demigod nodded, "what exactly are you going to do now?"

Percy blinked, "what do you mean?"

"Well, you know I'm here, we are at your mercy, what are you going to do?" Sirius asked.

"Ah….nothing I guess," Percy shrugged turning to Harry, "I mean unless you want me to do something? Like get him bathed?"

Sirius snorted, "funny."

Harry smiled, "that wouldn't be that bad an idea but...I would rather he go back into hiding."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Harry I told you, I'll be fine. Susan told you herself didn't she? Her aunt has no idea where I am!"

"You knew about t'iz?" Fleur asked Susan.

The redhead nodded meekly, she always was a little intimidated by the older girl, "when Harry told me after the second task...it was a little hard to believe. But he and Hermione told me what happened and they convinced me otherwise. My aunt's the head of the Magical law enforcement in Britain you see, so Harry thought I could help out."

"The girl's heart was in the right place, and I thank you for that Susan," Sirius sent a warm smile at the girl making she smile back, "but unfortunately there's no helping me."

Percy sighed, "yeah, I guess, especially when you have a kiss on sight order….that sounded wrong."

Sirius chuckled, "you're quite the joker aren't you? Tell me, how good are you at pranks?"

"Snort," Percy couldn't help letting out a chuckle.

The others stiffened, Fleur sending a smug smile while Harry and Susan gave horrid looks at irus, which confused the man even more, "what? What did I say?"

"Percy is...he pulls off a lot of pranks," Hermione said delicately.

"Hermione please," Percy smiled, "I'm the king of pranks! McGonagall herself had to stop my rampage! Even now first years tremble in fear! The twin terrors sleep at night with gay dreams of the other because of me! I am the reason Susan hates wedding rings! I am the reason Draco Malfoy cannot look at pies the same again! I am the Knight of Hogwarts!"

Harry sighed, "so in summary, yes Sirius, he likes pranks."

Percy gave a smug grin, "yup. McGonagall even once said I was the worst prankster she ever had to deal with."

"Hold your tongue boy!" Sirius jumped onto this feet, "that is impossible!"

"Oh? And why's that?"

"For I am the greatest prankster Hogwarts has ever seen! Me and three others! We called ourselves..." he paused for dramatic effect, "the Marauders!"

"...Never heard of you," Percy shrugged.

Sirius smiled, "that's because you haven't become a menace enough to even be in our league."

"I feed Draco Malfoy pie with Hippogriff shit."

"I reversed the Slytherin washrooms flooding the common rooms with the contents of their septic tanks."

"I made Fred and George Weasley fall in love with each other and almost kiss."

"Been there, done that with a different pair of twins. Their uncles oddly enough," Sirius smiled, "oh, I know, I was snuck a deer into the Gryffindor common room for James to shag!"

Percy blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"James was my father," Harry explained, "he was also an animagus. A stag."

Sirius smiled, "that's right! I became an animagus as well!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "a dog?"

Sirius nodded, "yes. Tell me oh greatest prankster that ever lived have you ever...did...something..."

Percy stood in his pegasus from flashing his wings for all to see. Fleur sighed, "'e'z a z'ow off. _And he has the balls to say I'm vain. Every time he becomes that damn horse he flaunts his feathers like they were made of gold_."

Percy turned back and smiled, "I can fly."

Sirius glad, "I have a flying motor bike."

"Cool. I fought a dragon."

"Ha! You think that's something! I shagged a veela and didn't call the next day!"

Percy shrugged, "nothing to be proud off."

Sirius smirked, "oh yeah? And where's your beautiful veela hanging off your arm?"

Percy pointed at Fleur, "there."

Sirius blinked, "I'll admit she's very beautiful but-" Fleur removed her ring, "oh my God! I love you!" she put the ring back on, "alright, what is going on here?!"

"I invented a way for veelas to block their allure if the wish," Percy shrugged, "oh, and by the way," he leaned in and whispered into Sirius' ears, "I had an orgy with five veelas. If you don't believe me, ask any male student above fourth year."

Sirius moved back and blinked, he immediately turned to Harry, "did he-"

"-Yes," Harry nodded.

"-With-"

"-Yes," Hermione grumbled.

"Five?" Sirius squeaked.

"Zig', yez," Fleur rolled her eyes.

Sirius turned to Percy, "you're my son!"

Percy blinked, "ah...no."

"Maybe not in blood! But certainly in spirit!" Sirius cheered, "ah-ha! A Sirius Black for the new generation! I thought this day would never come! Oh you deserved your own name put into the map! Haha, fantastic! I'm glad there's still someone spreading cheer in Hogwarts even now!"

Percy rubbed his head nervously, "hey no problem, it's me...wait, did you say map?"

"I have a map of Hogwarts," Harry informed Percy, "basically it shows where everyone is at all times. It's very useful for sneaking around and-"

"-WHAT?!" Percy roared, "you had a fucking map this whole time and you didn't tell me?! I've been working on a map for over a year now! Do you know how many sleepless nights I have had?! How many times I felt useless! You're giving me that map for research Harry Potter and I swear if you don't I'll tell everyone you still sleep with your teddy bear!"

Harry blinked, "but I don't sleep with a teddy bear."

Percy smirked, "I meant Susan."

Harry blinked, "you monster."

"Yes. Map, don't forget."

Hermione sighed, "boys. Please Sirius, just ignore them, they are crazy."

Sirius chuckled, "well so am I Hermione, just a little anyway. Now, I suppose it's time you all went away, it's getting late, don't want any reason for three champions to suddenly go missing, could cause quite a stir and people in the ministry could start looking around."

"Sirius," Harry spoke up, finally done arguing with Percy, "where are you going to go?"

Sirius hummed, "well I'm not too sure. I'm thinking I'll just roam around for a bite around these parts, the food isn't too bad, if I'm really hungry I'll just leave off the rats."

"Sirius you can't stay here! It's not safe."

"Well I don't have anywhere else I can go do I?" he said.

"Well you could stay at my place," Percy replied with a shrug.

Sirius blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"My place, it's right next to Harry's place, right across the road. I stayed there for the summer with my aunt, but now we both don't' use it. My aunt's always traveling and I'm here, obviously. If you want you can go there and stay for a while. Shouldn't be a problem."

"That's brilliant Percy!" Harry cried out, "didn't you mention something about wards? If Sirius lives there the wards could protect him! Plus no one will ever suspect he's hiding out so close to my muggle home!"

"That's a very kind offer Percy," Sirius began, "but I can't possible take it up. It wouldn't be right."

Percy shrugged, "it's fine. I'm not using the place and my aunt doesn't give a damn. Plus if you try anything funny with her you'll be dead before you can utter your second syllable. I'll write to her today, stay here for a few days until she replies back. But I'm sure she'll say yes, especially if I tell her that it's a favour for Harry."

Sirius blinked, "Percy-"

"No," Harry stepped in, "Percy's right Sirius, I'm not letting you stay here any more than you need ot. You need a roof over your head and some food, proper food. You'll go there and wait, do you understand? No argueing."

Of course, Sirius did argue some more, but after being bombarded by Harry, Susan and Hermione, he finally relented and agreed. Percy promised to get an answer as soon as possible from Hecate, but he made no promises, who knows when that goddess will be free.

That night Harry, Ron and Hermione sat with Percy, Fleur and Susan in the Hufflepuff table for dinner.

"Here," Harry whispered as he slipped a piece of folded parchment into Percy's hands under the table, "it's the map. To activate tap your wand and say, 'I swoomly say I'm up to no good' and when you're done say 'Mischief Managed'."

Percy took it and nodded, "I'll be sure to give it back as soon as I can. Oh, and I wrote to Hecate, shouldn't be too long for a reply."

"Thanks for doing this Percy," Harry nodded, "it really means a lot to me. Thanks."

Percy shrugged, "he's the only family you got left right?"

Harry nodded, "yeah...he's my Godfather."

Percy nodded, "it's fine. Family sticks together Harry, it's no trouble at all. Besides, I'm more worried about Sirius, did he mention something about eating rats?"

"'E really muzt love you t'en," Fleur said with a node, "I find it 'ard to imagine doing zo."

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "but not to worry, I already sent him baskets of food from the kitchen, he should be fine now."

Percy nodded, "right...you know, there's one thing I don't get. Why didn't you say anything?"

Harry blinked, "what do you mean?"

"Sirius, why didn't you mention him before?" Percy asked.

"Well, he is a criminal running from the law," Harry told them, "plus if people know I'm in contact with him then they'll track my mail."

Percy shrugged, "so? Just find another way to talk, does he know how to use a telephone? He mentioned something about a flying bike didn't he? He must be competent with muggle tech."

Harry frowned, "well..yes, I guess so."

"So the Ministry of Magic wouldn't be able to track him if he just called you now would they?" Percy asked with a shrug, "I'll admit, it's a bit of a basic problem to solve, but hey, if you want too you can devise a system to stay in contact. Don't' you guys already use a different owl to send letters?"

Harry nodded, "yes...we do..."

"So why don't you just tell everyone he's innocent?"

Harry blinked, "I...I don't know."

"It's a good idea actually," Susan spoke up, "people will listen to you, now that you're second in the tournament. People's opinion on any matter will be swayed easily if you just tell them to think differently."

"So what do you want me to do?" Harry asked, "just stand up and shout, 'Sirius Black is innocent' on the top of my lungs?"

Percy shrugged, "why not?"

"Because…." Harry looked at Hermione.

"Because it would irresponsible," she nodded, "we would be putting him in danger if we even imply we know where he is. Plus if we tell people he's innocent the ministry might have us followed to find out where he is leading him to further danger."

Percy nodded, "okay...then just tell everyone after he's in my place safe and sound with my aunt. Duh."

Harry looked at his smartest friend, Hermione. She didn't have anything to say. Fleur sighed, "you Engliz', alwayz failing to zee the obviouz zolution rig't under your nozez."

The next day was a Sunday, Percy spent it like usual, outside helping little kids to ride his baord while Kelly compiled that she was bored.

He entered the Great Hall for breakfast and found Fluer quickly, sitting with her. They talked a while when the morning papers came in. Percy saw a few people around him grabbing their copies and immediately turning to look at him.

Percy sighed, "alright, what is it now?"

"Did you curse Rita Skeeter into being attacked by owls?" Cedric asked from down the table.

"What? Show me that," Percy said as he grabbed a nearby cop and read the headline:

 _ **Curse of the Feather**_

 _ **By Robin Goodwell**_

 _As many of you loyal readers may now realised one of our top reporters, Rita Skeeter, has been unseen in the public eye for some time now. She sends a few articles she has written through couriers or other means, never using an owl._

 _This reporter however grew curious as to Rita's parlour actions as she never did so before, always sending her works through the owl or in person. Growing worried and curious I was asked to make sure she was alright, and what I saw frightened me._

 _Her wonderful apartment, which I had been invented to several time for tea and supper, was now in ruins similar to a hag's den in Knockturn Alley. Her windows had been boarded up and her door chained shut._

 _I knocked on the door and asked for Rita but found it impossible to get in. I heard however Rita reply from the inside, 'Go away Robin! The birds! The birds!'_

 _I didn't understand what she meant until I saw them, a flock of birds flying over her house. I was worried, the way they looked down at me and the house was similar to a dragon attacking a prey. I left the front door and moved away and just then I saw Rita open the door just a little to motion me inside._

 _I quickly ran in, though it did take some time, and before Rita could slam the door behind me, an owl flew in and began to peck at her skin and eyes. Rita killed the bird with a blasting hex and threw its corpse into the oven, only thene did I notice her form._

 _Gone was her impressive smile and charming good looks. Now her hair was covered in bird feces, her face and arms covered with bite marks and claw scratch. She looked she had been attacked by a hippogryph, but the truth my dear readers, is much more terrifying._

 _Rita claims it all happened during the second task of the Triwizard tournament when she went to interview the Hogwarts champion Percy Jackson, the American Hufflepuff currently leading in the tournament. She claims when she interviewed him he had cursed her, making her suffer from constant bird attacks._

 _She claims he performed some kind of ritual curse so powerful she hasn't been able to even detect it. She had spent the last few weeks going to ever healer she knew spending all her fortune in order to get rid of siad 'curse', but she has been unsuccessful._

 _Rita sticks to her story, that a seventeen year old had placed this curse on her person. And given Jackson's track record for amazing inventions, see page 12, I am inclined to believe her. So what curse did Percy Jackson place on her? And how exactly do we reverse it? If anyone has any information, please send it over to Rita, but please, do not use a bird._

Percy finished the article and immediately felt a little bad. But then again fuck that bitch.

"So did you put a curse on her?" Cedric asked loudly.

Percy looked up at him and every other Hufflepuff looking at him and smiled, "why Cedric, I have no idea what you mean….but she deserves it." And no one dared to make an argument against that.

* * *

 **This will be the last update I'm going to be putting up for some time. I have to find a job and work because money's tight right now. So I won't be putting anything new up until the new year. Sorry.**


	29. Chapter 29

It was a few days after meeting Sirius Black that Percy found himself inside the Forest sitting at his work table pouring over the Marauder's map with Fleur looking over his shoulder.

"Thiz iz fantaztical!" the veela exclaimed, "I can't even imagine w'at it can do with t'e layerz of c'armz and runez it pozzez!"

Percy nodded, "yeah, I can't even begin to think of ways to replicate this thing...hm, no wait, I think I can," he groaned looking at the map. Apparently whoever made this also had Percy's sonar idea in mind. Only they were much more sneaky about it.

Over the week Percy looked around the castle and found runes etched into the walls. They were so minute and tiny one could almost be forgiven for looking over them. They acted like sensors recording everyone passing around them and sending the data to the map which worked as a receiver.

" _Have you figured out how to back peddle off their runes_?" Fleur asked in french as the words were a little too advanced for her in english.

Percy nodded, " _yeah...I think so_ ," his french was getting better...kind of. Percy took out his wand and a large parchment the size of his table, " _want to do the honours my love?_ "

Fleur smirked, " _just admit you're bad at charms won't you_ ," she took out her wand and waved it over the parchment casting preservation charms at would prevent it from being burned or destroyed. She also added a charm that would automatically allow the parchment to fold itself several times without becoming thicker than a single layer of parchment.

"And now to make them stick," Percy said as he drew runes into the sides of the parchment that made the charms permanent. He then took out his wand and crossed his fingers, "please work," he pointed at the parchment and flicked his wand, [copy map rune charm!]

It was greek spell Percy was working on for some time in order to link his map into the rune system the Marauders had set up. There was a flash of light and suddenly the white parchment was covered with black line, displaying Hogwarts and all the people inside, similar to the Marauders map.

" _You did it!_ " Fleur cheered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, " _you're a genius!_ "

Percy chuckled, "hardly, I just basically ripped off their hard work," he waved his wand casting another security charm making voice activated. He turned to her and smiled, "so, what do you want the password to be?"

Fleur smiled as she hummed, "'ow about...Black Beauty?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "I knew you were a horse freak."

"Perzy!" Fleur chuckled, "w'en will you learn? _Every woman is a horse freak_."

Percy smiled, he tapped his wand on the parchment and whispered, "activation password: Black Beauty. De-activation password: Yellow dove."

Fleur rolled her eyes, " _really original_."

Percy smirked, "I know," he flicked his wand causing both maps to fold themselves and tuck away into his drawer. He smiled, he had been practicing his charms from the basics, he had gotten better, a lot better.

Just then there was a screech. Fleur walked up to the window and opened it allowing a raven to come flying in landing on Percy's desk. It looked at Percy and scoffed, the demigod's eyebrow twitched, how can a raven have that much attitude?

The raven resented his leg, cawing at Percy to take the letter attached around it. Percy sighed, "alright alright," he removed the letter and the moment he did the raven disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a very confused demigod, "that was….surprising."

"W'o iz it from?" Fleur asked as she shut the window.

Percy looked at his name on the envelop written in a very familiar handwriting, "it's from Hecate," he said with a smile as he quickly opened it;

 _Nephew,_

 _Wow, so Black is innocent huh? Isn't that a surprise. Well I get you want to help people, I can't really blame you, but honestly Percy, you need to think. This man hasn't seen a woman in over twelve years and you want him to be in the same house as sexy old me? Ha! It's like you want a cousin!_

At the point Percy couldn't resist letting out a loud and tired grown. Hecate would never change. He continued reading;

 _Anyway, sure, why not. Send Black our house address and tell him to take his time coming here and to only appear as a dog._

 _As I said before I don't really use the house now, so he'll have the place for himself. I'll leave him some food and cash for emergencies but he isn't to leave the house while not in dog form. Oh, and tell him I might drop in from time to time to see how he's doing._

 _Now that that's out of the way, tell me how have you been? Has your map project finally taking off? When will the Felix be ready? Have you and the veela done it yet? Make sure you give me lot of little grand-nephew's to play with!_

 _With love and kindness_

 _Hecate Blackfyre_

 _P.S. Give Harry's tight little bum a pinch for me will you?_

As Percy and Fleur read the part about their love life, the two teens found themselves blushing red. Percy looked at his girlfriend who seemed unable to say a thing.

The demigod cleared his throat as he put away the letter, "s-she's always like that, you'll get used to it."

The veela nodded, " _r-right….is she always this pushy_?"

Percy groaned, "you have no idea," Fleur looked down and away in shame, Percy sighed and wrapped his hands around her shoulders, resting his chin on her shoulders, "hey, you know I don't expect you to do something you aren't ready to do right?"

Fleur grabbed Percy's forearm and held it tight, "yez...I know."

"So don't worry," Percy kissed her cheek, " _that_ is never going to be an issue."

" _Of course you would say that_ ," Fler scoffed, " _you've slept with five veela, I'm sure to you it's all the same._ "

"Hey don't' talk like that," Percy said forcing her to turn around and face, " _what's wrong Fleur?_ "

" _Why does something have to be wrong?_ " she asked shrugging his arms off her shoulders, " _can't I have an opinion?_ "

" _It's not that it's…._ " Percy looked at her, fear taking root in his heart, fear that she was coming to regret this relationship, "please Fleur...whatever it is, I want to help you. Tell me what's wrong and I'll try to fix it."

" _I...I don't know where this relationship is going_."

This shocked the demigod up more than a thunderbolt from Zeus, "please don't break up with me!"

Fleur blinked, " _what? Percy! I'm not going to break up with you_!"

Percy blinked, "but you said that you don't know where this relationship is going!"

Fleur sighed as she rolled her eyes, "no you fool, it'z just...t'e year iz almost over...I'm in my final year and you're...you are ztill in your zixt'."

Percy blinked, "and?"

"I...I don't want to zleep wit' zomeone I am never going to zee again," she said quickly, looking away in shame.

"Fleur, we can make it work."

"But 'ow?!" Fleur asked, " _I want to be with you Percy, but I don't know how! Tell me how, give me a plan! What are we going to do? What are you going to do? What is your goal?_ "

Percy blinked, "I...I guess I don't really have one. I just...I just want to live till I'm thirty I guess."

Fleur narrowed her eyes, "t'at'z not a goal."

"It is if you're the son of a nature spirit like me," Percy explained, "usually, people like me don't live till we're sixteen, let around twenty. So I guess I never...never got a chance to imagine what a future would be like for me."

Fleur's eyes softened, she cupped his cheek and kissed him gently, " _my love, I understand, I understand your pain, but if we're serious about this, then we need to have a plan. I can wait for you, I can wait a year for you, not a problem. But...I need to know there's a future in this relationship._ "

Percy sighed, "alright...what do you think I should do?"

Fleur smiled, " _my father is an important figure in the french ministry, I'm sure he can easily get you a job in Beauxbatons if I asked him._ "

Percy raised an eyebrow, "no."

" _What?_ W'y?!"

"Because, I can't speak french to save my life!"

" _Percy, you're being overly dramatic. I've been teaching you for the past monthand the little you know is good._ "

" _I sound like a monkey kissing a donkey's behind._ "

Fleur snorted as she chuckled, "well, at leazt you can zay t'at."

Percy grumbled, "plus...I don't really think I'm cut out to be a teacher."

Fleur sighed, "fine...but Perzy, you 'ave to t'ink of zomet'ing, I need to know we can actually exiztz."

Percy didn't want to admit it then, but hearing her words made his heart ache. Wasn't this enough? Wasn't he enough? What more did she want? His goal in life was to live past the age of sixteen, which he technically did. But now...a job? He didn't know what he could say.

And every time since then, Fleur never failed to bring the topic up. Every time he invented a new potion, Fleur would tell him he could be an excellent potions professor. Every time he flew in the sky, she would say how much a chaser would make. Percy was really starting to get irritated.

He loved her to bits, he knew that. But she just didn't understand, this life he had was a blessing from time itself, for the first time he was free from the damn world of the Olympians and everything else from the divine world. And he just wanted to enjoy it.

She didn't understand that but...he knew if push came to shove, he would do anything she asks. Sad, but true.

 **19th of March:**

It was on the 19th that something of significance happened. For the sixth years, specifically for those that have turned seventeen or was going to soon enough, Apparition class had begun. And Percy for one was very, very excited.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" he cried out as he practically dragged his entire year batch with him into the Great Hall.

"I don't get why you're so excited," Gordan said rolling his eyes, "it's just apparition."

"Yeah! And if I learn this I can finally teleport!" Percy cried out, "do you know how long I've been waiting to learn this?! Since I was 12!" 'Stupid gods always teleporting away making me walk! Now I'll finally get even with those fuckers!'

"Honestly Percy, you're acting like this is going to change the world or something," Heather said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! It could!" Percy argued as they entered the Great Hall which had all the tables and benches removed clearing out a large open space for them to work with, "this is so exciting!"

"Alright everyone, gather around!" said an old looking wizard with oddly coloured robes, which isn't all that different from everyone else in the wizarding world, thin eyelashes and looked so light weight he looked as if a strong wind could blow him away.

The students quickly gathered around him, they were soon quickly joined by a batch of Beauxbaton students and Durmstrang students. Percy guessed they would all be taking these classes together, to promote unity and the such.

Percy looked but couldn't find Fleur anywhere with the other school students, guess that meant she already knew this. Percy smiled, he was so going to ask her to give him tips and cheat the shit out of this class!

"Hello all, my name is Wilkie Twycross, I'll be your instructor today, now," he took out a wand and waved it summoning several hula hoops all around the room, "please stand before a hoop and we may begin."

The class was interesting, though if a little...literal. There wasn't any rules or spells or wand motions. You just...did it. And you're expected to teleport. Sure there were the three 'D's', but they were basically just guide lines. In the end it was raw magic and grit that made it all work.

And guess who had all that in spades?

Percy looked at the hula hoop before him with focused eyes. He followed the steps perfectly and slowly spun around on the spot. He didn't expect anything to happen, but just then-

Crack!

He stopped spinning and found himself right in the middle of the hoop.

Twycross was helping Fred out when he stopped and immediately ran to Percy's side. He looked down and then up at the demigod with an open mouth, "y-you did it! And on your first try!"

Percy blinked, "I did….damn...that was anticlimactic."

The demigod was depressed for the rest of the week. He still had to attend the classes, them were the rules, so he spent most of that time just going through the motions of teleportation, learning different ways he could teleport.

He refused to call it apparition, no matter what the snotty nosed wizards call it Percy would call it by what it really was. Teleportation.

He quickly managed to make the action feel like second nature to him. He could even do an advanced version where he ran and teleported, the added momentum should make it harder but Percy's determination bulldozed through any hurdles he had in his way.

Though he did once foolishly try to separate when the school wards were up causing him to just get really really dizzy. And after one long lecture with McGonagall, who explained just why he was stupid, he promised himself never to do it again.

That coming Sunday though Percy did get a surprise from Harry who approached him with a big smile on his face. He quickly ushered Percy into an abandoned classroom, and after making sure no one was around, he spoke out with a chipper tone.

"Sirius just wrote to me! He's safe in your place! Hecate was there to pick him up, he says he's fine and eating properly again!" Harry said as he jumped onto Percy and hugged him, surprising the demigod as the boy had never really been the hugging type.

"I-I'm glad," Percy said patting Harry's back before quickly breaking the hug, "anything else?"

Harry blushed, "o-oh, ah, Sirius might have tried to seduce Hecate."

Percy chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "and?"

"She feed him laxatives and threatened to neuter him."

Percy smirked, "that's my girl...anyway, you know this means we can finally tell people right?"

Harry blinked, "tell people what?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "have you already forgotten? Tell people that Sirius is innocent!"

Harry's eyes went wide, "oh! Oh yes! How could I forget?!"

Percy sighed, "bloody Gryffindor. Come on! It's dinner time, I'm sure the Great Hall would be packed! The perfect time to make a speech!"

Harry gulped and nodded nervously. Percy and the boy-who-lived walked into the Great hall and waited by the doors. It was filled with students from Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, they were all here and chatting with each other.

"Remember, the goal is to tell people he's innocent," Percy said as he took out his wand, "don't tell them you're in contact with him and tell them everything that happened in the third year, don't leave anything out."

Harry sighed, "right."

"Nervous?"

"Yes."

"Oh please, you out flew a dragon, how can talking to people make you scared?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah….what should I say?" Harry asked.

Percy shrugged, "just be blunt I guess," he casted the sonorus charm on Harry's throat, "good luck."

Harry nodded as he stepped forward and cleared his throat. The vibrations caused everyone to perk up and look at his direction, though a few still ignored him. Harry took a deep breath and in his loudest voice yelled at the top of his lungs, " **SIRIUS BLACK IS INNOCENT!** "

The room went quiet. Nobody spoke or said a thing. They looked at Harry. Over at the teacher's table Dumbledore's eyebrow went up into his hairline while McGonagall's eye went wide in surprise. Snape had a sneer on his face that didn't seem to come off while the rest just looked shocked.

Hermione groaned as she slammed her head on the table murmuring under her breath, 'idiot!' Ron just looked proud.

The room was pin drop silence. And then, it exploded into noise as people started asking what Harry meant. The last Potter sighed and walked into the room, ready to answer all the questions they had for him, Percy smirked, 'sucker.'

 **April first:**

"Wake up George!" Fred cried out.

"Don't want too," mumbled the other twin as he grabbed his pillow and covered himself with it.

"Wake up!"

"No."

Splash!

George came up immediately and looked at his twin, "why did you do that?!"

"Look!" Fred yelled pointing down. George did and gasped.

The twins were floating in the middle of the Black Lake in their bed. It was morning already and they found Percy by the coast smiling at them and waving.

"This guy's a god," George muttered as suddenly his bed lurked forward, floating toward the coast while Percy waited for them.

When they finally reached the coast the twins jumped out and walked to Percy. "How did you do that?!" Fred asked, "we had set up wards all around our beds!"

Percy nodded, "yeah, they were pretty good, but kind of basic. For a master of runes like me it's nothing. Who taught you those anyway?"

"Bill," George supplied before looking around, "so why the sudden prank?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know, just felt like it. Come on," he said motioning them to follow him as he levitated the beds behind them.

Fred grumbled as he pulled his night robe around his frame and walked along the stoney path way into the castle with pink bunny slippers...wait, "did you turn my slippers into pink bunnies?"

Percy nodded, "yup!"

They quickly reached the castle gates, the school quite this time of day. "I still don't' get it," Fred grumbled, "why did you prank us? We didn't do anything to you! Plus you do realise we are now obligated to prank you back yes?"

Percy stopped before the doors to the Great Hall and looked back, "what makes you think the pranks over?" he then pushed the doors open and walked away.

"SURPRISE!" a loud cheer rang out. The twins looked in awe as their friends, girlfriends and even Percy's girlfriend stood before them with a cake on the table and a banner over them with the words, 'Happy Birthday!' reading out in bold Gryffindor red.

Percy threw his arms around the twins and smirked, "happy birthday morons!"

George's smile went wide, "best-"

Fred grinned, "-Prank-"

"Ever!" they said together as they jumped into the small party.

Angelina and Alicia put birthday hats on their boyfriends, giving them each a kiss. The twins were loud and full of life as they digged into their cake.

The party was Harry's idea, he said since the twins spent all year making them all laugh, they deserved a little something to cheer them up! Percy was wholly on board as the twins were quite possibly his best friends.

They got to planning, it was Percy's job to get the twins out of the castle, and that he did splendidly. The others then precured a small part of the Great Hall to host the party, it had to be really early though before everyone was awake, hence no one disturbed them during the small private party.

The twins and Lee Jordan quickly began to talk in hushed tones while Harry and Ron sat next to them listening in. Percy and Fleur sat away from the rest, Percy's arm on her shoulder as she leaned on his.

" _How come you never celebrated my birthday like this_?" Fleur asked in french.

" _We were barely friends at that time,_ " Percy replied, his french spoken with hesitation, but with proper grammar, which was an improvement.

Fleur smiled, " _so that means I can expect something grand this year?_ "

Percy chuckled, " _sure. Where do you want to go? Atlantis?_ "

Fleur blinked, " _Atlantis is real?!_ "

Percy nodded, " _yes, it's real._ "

" _Have you been there?!_ " Fleur asked with awe.

" _Yes, my dad actually rules the city...you know, since he's the spirit of the Atlantic ocean?_ " Percy said quickly, he hated lying, but he couldn't tell her the truth...yet.

" _Amazing,_ " Fleur said, her eyes practically glowing, " _I've always wanted to visit the city! My mother kept telling me it was just a fairy tale but….oh my god I can't believe it's real!_ "

Percy chuckled, " _yes, it's real,_ " he kissed her forehead before whispering, " _and do you want to know a secret?_ " She nodded immediately, " _technically speaking, I'm the prince of Atlantis._ "

"What?!" Fleur screamed so loudly Percy thought his ear drums would explode.

Everyone quickly looked over, worried over her sudden outburst. Percy rolled his eyes waving their worries away and getting Fleur to calm down.

" _Sorry,_ " Fleur apologized, " _but are you serious?! You're a prince?!_ "

Percy shrugged, " _technically, yeah. Any son of my dad's is a prince of Atlantis, I have only ever been to the city once, but yeah, I'm the prince of Atlantis. Please, no Little Mermaid jokes. Trust me, I heard them all._ "

Fleur's eyes went wide, " _Percy! This is huge! Why didn't you tell me this before?!_ "

Percy shrugged, " _hey, I didn't really think it would matter._ "

" _Well it does! It matter a lot!_ " Fleur then suddenly stopped, " _wait...if we get married, would I become a princess?!_ "

Percy blinked, " _well….I guess so, technically speaking you would be a princess._ "

"EP!" Fleur squeaked like a little girl on a sugar rush, grabbing Percy's hand and squeezing hard, " _this is so amazing! What else haven't you told me?! Are mermaids real?_ "

Percy blinked, " _ah, yeah, they're right outside in the Lake, duh._ "

"No! _I mean are really mermaids real? Like the pretty ones?!_ " Fleur asked in a huff.

Percy chuckled, " _sorry, most of them just kind of look like that. But ah...don't tell them I said that yes?_ "

The party quickly came to close as people soon began to pour into the hall for breakfast. Most gave the party members odd looks wondering what they were doing up so early, but they didn't care enough to ask.

Percy and Fleur sat for breakfast that day, the veela asking Percy questions about Atlantis, and the poor demigod did his best to explain over and over again that he had only ever been there once and she should really eat something before she faints.

The morning paper came a little late that day, but when it did arrive Percy found good news on the cover.

 _ **Could Sirius Black be innocent?!**_

Harry was bombarded by people once more, they hadn't really let up with the questions about Black. But the results of those questions was in Percy's hands, and judging by the smile on Harry's face while he answered people's questions, he was very happy to do it all again.

Classes for Percy had begun to get….boring to say the least.

He had gone ahead and taken up seventh year books from the library for Runes, Potions, DADA, Arithmancy and Transfiguration. Honestly the only class he still had trouble with was Charms, much to Flitwick's frustration.

For Runes Percy had gotten permission to make his own rune chains and submit them for extra credit. Out of the 24 chapters from the seventh year potions Percy had completed over half, at this rate Babbling figured he would be done with even NEWT level runes by the time this year was done.

Worried, Babbling had actually gone to Dumbledore for help. The old man had suggested that if Percy felt confident he could simply take the NEWT exams this year for Runes and pass out. It was a challenging idea, but both Percy and Babbling looked forward to it.

Potions continued to be stupidly easy for Percy. Snape had taken his talents into account and had made Percy do extra every class just to make sure he wasn't wasting his time. It was kind of sweet, in Snape's own twisted way.

He had already become proficient in making seventh year portions, and with the Felix Felicis he's been brewing all year round he was sure to be able to get extra credit if not allowing him take the NEWT for this class as well, allowing him to pass out early.

Arithmancy was fine, Percy had begun seventh year portions, like one would expect. While he wasn't really excited to pass out of this class, it did become something more and more likely to happen with each class.

Percy wasn't a math genius, no, nothing of the sort. But he was really good with applying math in spells allowing him to make new spells on the fly. This was most definitely a NEWT level skill and Vector was most certainly interested in having him pass out early, much to Percy's dismay.

Transfiguration was basically a class he attended for fun. It really wasn't all that interesting to him or a challenge. After he discovered that he had been doing magic _wrong_ for all this time, Percy corrected himself. And the results showed.

He became a natural overnight, allowing his imagination and will power to dictate the transfiguration spells. He was very good and while he still had a lot to learn theory wise, his animagus form was sure to bag him an O in the NEWTS.

So of course, McGonagall was insistent he try and pass out this year. If Percy didn't know better he would say it was almost like every professor wanted him out of the school for some reason...neah, must be his imagination.

Charms was basically his achilles heel...hehe, funny.

But all joking aside, Flitwick was really concerned for Percy as the boy made very little progress theory wise, while his practical work was still leagues above the rest. While he could technically pass without needing Charms, Flitwick was adamant Percy at least obtains an EE. So Percy found himself hating the class more than life itself.

And then came DADA which was….odd?

Percy had no problem with the theory here. He was born to fight monsters, he could memorise these books in his sleep. And thanks to his skills with creating spells on the fly his practical section was perfect as well.

But, there was one small thing holding him back. And that was Moody. Percy had actually approached him with the idea of passing out early and the man and shot him down immediately.

"You aren't ready for what's out there Yanky," the man spat out that slur like it was the 'M' word, "you're confidence will be the death of you yet."

Percy had honestly no clue what he did to piss the man off, but he really didn't want to find out. So unfortunately without a teacher's permission Percy couldn't pass out. Which meant DADA was the only class he would be taking that he wasn't trying to clear.

That didn't mean he didn't try and learn something extra from the seventh year side. Yeah no, nothing was going to stop Percy from reading everything he can get his hands on. He may not be a bibliophile, but he did love magic!

And that was why for the past few weeks Percy always found himself so busy. He was either working on one of his side projects, studying, making out with Fleur, when they weren't fighting about their future together, or going out at night in his pegasus form to fly around for a bit. Since everyone now knew, it seemed pointless not to have a little fun with it.

 **April 22:**

"75%."

"50%."

"75%!"

"50%!"

Percy groaned, "you want me to invest all my money and the money I might win as future champion into this business and provided my self designed products as gag toys. That's more than what you put up!"

"Hey! We're splitting our 50%-" George exclaimed

"50-50! We each are only going to get 25%!" Fred finished.

"We can't afford to split 25%!"

"It's inhumane!"

Percy groaned throwing his hands up in defeat, "alright! That's it! I'm done with you two!"

"Fine!"

"Go somewhere else then to get a shop!"

"See if we care!"

Percy grumbled as the twins continued to glare at him. They kept eye contact for over a minute before Percy spoke, "I want all the profits from my item sales."

"We can't differentiate item sales like that," Fred argued.

"Then 50% of our profits must be set aside as funds for research," was Percy's rebutted.

"Can we use it?" George asked.

"Of course, but if I find you wasting it I have the right to revoke privileges."

"Reasonable," the twins said as one.

"Deal," Percy extended his hand.

"Deal!" the twins cried out shaking Percy's hand each.

"What's this about?" Gordan asked as he watched Fred and George get up and leave to their table.

"We were talking about the joke shop they wanted to set up," Percy informed him with a smirk.

"Joke z'op?" Fleur asked with a raised eyebrow.

Percy nodded, "Fred and George want to set up a joke shop that can rival Zonko's. As such they want me as a partner to make rune based devices. If I can lure students with my quick quill inventions and such, then they can snatch them into buying their stuff."

Fleur raised an eyebrow, "you are t'e youngezt animaguz in a century, and t'e only magical animaguz in recorded 'iztory. You fought a dragon and 'ave control over almozt all formz of water. And your goal in life….iz to create a joke z'op?"

Percy grinned, " _yup! I can't imagine a better thing to do that to spread cheer and laughter_!"

Fleur groaned, " _you could become a curse breaker, they make a lot of money_."

Percy shrugged, " _what do I need money for_?"

" _A house? Maybe enough to buy nice things_."

Percy rolled his eyes as he switched to english, "Fleur, if I want money I can just sell one of my feathers. I read somewhere in the paper that people have been tricked into buying pegasus feathers for over a thousand galleons thinking it was mine."

Fleur huffed, " _you're starting to sound like someone who will just sit around in the house and be lazy_."

Percy shrugged, "yeah well, life's been pretty tough, I'll be happy if I can just live the rest of it in a quiet house with a kid or two."

" _Yes but-_ " Fleur stopped, she took a deep breath and let it out, "you can't just do not'ing Perzy."

Percy looked at her, "why do you want me to always do something? You know I don't do well with authority figures. A 9 to 5 job is that last thing on my mind."

"So you juzt wizh to be w'at? A joke maker?" Fleur huffed.

Percy shrugged, "if they do well I'll have more than enough cash to support a family Fleur. I don't understand why you don't get that."

"All I'm zaying iz t'at you can be zo muc' more t'an juzt a joke z'op owner!"

"Fleur I'm happy to just be that, I don't want money, I want to be happy! Why don't you get that?!"

" _And why don't you understand that I can't be with someone who wastes away their talents!_ "

"Fleur-"

" _-No Percy! You are one of the greatest wizards I have ever met, I will freely admit that you are many times my better. But I cannot just sit by and watch you waste your life like this!_ "

"Doing things that make me happy isn't a waste of time! If it was then are you saying you're a waste of my time?!"

Fleur's eyes went wide. Percy knew what he said was the wrong thing to say. She got up and left, tears beginning to swell up in her eyes.

Percy sighed and got up, following after her, he knew exactly where she was going. He waited for a minute before following her, finding her in the roots of the oak tree before the Black Lake. Their tree.

Percy floated down, "Fleur, I'm sorry I yelled at you I...I just don't know what I'm going to do in life and...the fact is I don't want you to go...but I'm not going to do something I hate for the rest of my life. I had people dictate how I should live all my life, I don't want that to be my future."

Fleur looked up, tear soaked face. She looked at Percy with fury, " _I'm not trying to control you Percy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Can't you understand that?!_ "

Percy sighed, "I know, but I can't live my life being forced to do something I don't like."

Fleur glared, "iz being wit' me zomet'ing you don't like?"

"No! It's not! But I….I have been kicked out of 8 schools in my life Fleur. When I was 12 my mom was kidnapped by my uncle because he thought I stole from him. From the day on my life has been one large quest after another and now….I just don't want to end up with a job I come to hate."

Fleur looked away, " _if you can't promise me a proper future together Percy...I can't see ourselves together._ "

"Fleur be reasonable! I'm not saying I'm never going to get a job! I'm just saying I don't know what I'm going to do right now!" Percy landed before he and knelt down, "but….if it really matters so much to you...I'll take that job in Beauxbatons."

Fleur's eyes went wide, "y-you would do t'at for me?"

Percy shrugged, "sure. It already looks like I might pass out early, all I need to do now to be qualified as a potions master is make a completely original potion, which I do in my sleep. So...you know...it's possible the next year we could be together…."

Fleur was in utter shock. She leaped into Percy's arms, " _thank you! Thank you!_ " she leaned forward and kissed him.

The demigod felt a weight lift from his heart as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up to her feet.

She broke the kiss slowly, and pressed her head against his, " _I know you don't want to do this. I know you don't think it's for you...but thank you Percy. I...I needed to know there an actual future there between us, that it isn't just a fling that we'll forget about after this year is over. I...I love Percy, and I want to be with you._ "

Percy chuckled, " _you know Fleur, for a smart girl, you're pretty stupid,_ " he kissed her nose, "you're not getting rid of my that easily Tweety bird."

"I know...my zea prince," she smiled as the slightest hint of her accent was washed away.

Percy's eyes widened, "is that my nickname?"

" _Yes….what do you think?_ "

Percy grinned, "it's super corny."

"Well, iz t'at bad?"

" _No,_ " he kissed her again.

They sat there underneath their special tree as the soon to be spring air rushed passed them. Fleur was tucked against Percy as she spoke up, " _I'll write to my father tonight, he'll help you get the job._ "

"No," Percy cut in, "if I'm doing this it's not going to be because of your father's recommendation. I refuse to owe anyone a favour. I'll do it myself or not at all."

Fleur raised an eyebrow, "you're pride will be t'e deat' of you Perzy."

Percy smiled, " _it's not pride. Most my life I've had other people dictate how I should live, I don't plan on going back to that. So no, no recommendations. I'll apply to Beauxbatons after this year is done…._ shit, I just realised I'm actually going to have to put in some efforts now."

Fleur chuckled loudly, her voice like the morning nightingale, " _yes well, I'll be with you along the way, I'll make sure you have plenty of...motivation to keep you going._ "

Percy smiled, maybe getting a job wasn't the worst thing ever.

* * *

 **Hey...can you guys suggest an ending? Like...how would this story end? I seem to have lost myslef...one of the reasons I haven't updated for a while. I know what to do for the next three chapters...but an ending...I don't have one.**

 **P.M. me an answer.**

 **Also, if you're intrested I have a website now: yashwant-org**


	30. Chapter 30

Fleur looked at the potion in her hands and raised her nose in disgust, " _it looks like shit_."

" _It'll taste much worse, trust me,_ " Percy said with a sadistic smirk. Kelly giggled from her position on his desk, "sucker!"

" _You both are horrible!_ " Fleur hissed, " _Percy, you're supposed to say, 'no Fleur my love, it tastes much better than it looks!'_ "

" _You would rather I lie to you?_ " Percy asked.

" _To spare me the pain?! Yes!_ " Kelly threw her head back and laughed, hard..

Percy laughed, " _okay, I'll do that next time. Now...stop stalling! Drink up Tweety bird!_ "

Fleur grumbled, " _this had better be worth it._ " she squinted her eyes and tossed the potion back, drinking the thick liquid in one gulp. She shivered as the animagus potion went down her throat, she looked at Percy and squinted in pain, " _that was horrible. Like salt!_ "

Percy nodded, " _yup, that's what it is. Anyway remember, you'll start to feel sleepy, fight it for as long as you can, and then allow yourself to look around the place you dream off. For me it was my camp, I'm assuming for you it would be home or Beauxbatons. If you have trouble keeping awake just try doing math in your head._ "

Fleur nodded, " _right,_ " she said as Percy conjured a bed in the middle of their secret room and helped her on it. She smirked as he tucked her in, " _you better not try anything when I'm asleep Mr. Jackson._ "

Percy smirked as he kissed her forehead, " _ok please Fleur, I know if I ever want you to do something for me, all I have to do,_ " he lowered down and whispered, " _is ask._ "

Fleur chuckled as he eyes became heavy, " _cheeky sea boy._ "

"Love you too honey," Percy whispered, but by then Fleur's eyes were shut, she had gone alpsee. That wasn't very long, Percy hoped she would be able to find her animagus form without any issues.

With her now asleep Percy went up to his table and grabbed his copy of advanced potion making. It was the kind of book people used when they were going to obtain a mastery in potion making. It was a long and tiresome task, but for Percy it was a light read.

"Book!" Kelly cried out as she demanded Percy's attention.

The demigod chuckled, "right, sorry, almost forgot," he took out a small 30 page children's book he had gotten on his last trip to Hogsmeade just for Kelly. It seems Hecate's magic made her able to understand words as well.

Percy was curious as to just what magic Hecate used on the doll, if he didn't know any better he would say she basically gave her life in the form of a child. Well, a child in the shape of a toy. But nevertheless, it was a mystery for another time.

He reached into his desk drawer and took out the magical blood band that improved his intelligence. Ever since Percy made his promise to Fleur to become a professor so that they can be together he had been working like crazy.

Though at certain points he didn't feel like it was even possible. Sure in the mortal world college students become professors right out of college and teach students just a year younger than them, but could the same be applied here?

So he went ahead and asked Hecate for permission to use the blood band again, to help him learn quicker like before. The goddess wrote back quicker this time around, giving him her blessing and going on and on about how he was acting like a love sick puppy. Told him to grow a pair of balls, but Percy knew secretly she was happy for him...he hoped.

He had been using the blood band a lot, though without Fleur's knowledge, she wouldn't like the fact he used it, if she knew what it was. She didn't realise he couldn't suffer from any of the damages of the band, she would just worry a lot and feel like blaming herself, which Percy really wanted to avoid.

He eventually also had a talk with Maxim in private a few days ago without Fleur's knowledge. He had wanted to know what she expected from a professor and didn't want Fleur t know he was doing this, else she start getting her hopes up that this would actually work.

Maxim was first surprised Percy was even considering taking up a job in Beauxbatons. But once he explained why she became much more understanding. She spoke to him in detail about what she expected and how to go about obtaining the job.

Maxim also told him that if he did apply he would have her support. From what she saw him do so far she was impressed. Any school would be proud to have a professor with such achievements under his belt, even if he was inexperienced.

That last part gave Percy a little hope, which is why he even bothered to try.

Fleur had been helping him, he did have to learn over a year's worth of subjects in a few months. But these months were very very long and Percy felt confident he could obtain an early pass in almost all the subjects he took, expect DADA, because of fucking Moody, and Charms, which he really did try to fix.

So far Flitwick commanded Percy's charm work, claiming it had improved, but the demigod needed to do more, he had too. He needed to get an early pass, Fleur did promise to wait for im, but coming for another year at school just to attend two classes seemed a little...moronic.

It was twenty minutes later when Fleur woke up with a gasp as she began to pant. Immediately Percy put away the blood band and was by her side helping her sit up, " _what did you see?_ " he asked.

Fleur panted as she looked at him, her sweat covered face made the demigod's heart skip a beat as he waited for her to speak. She licked her beautifully full lips and spoke, "a-a, I'm a 'ummingbird, a yellow 'ummingbird."

Percy's eyes widened for a moment before he threw his head back and laughed, "a hummingbird! That's perfect!"

" _Don't laugh!_ " Fleur hissed, " _it's not funny! You get to be a beautiful pegasus and I-I'm a stupid little bird!_ "

Percy stopped his laughter as he saw Fleur look away in quiet pain, she looked like he wanted to cry, but he knew she wouldn't not in front of him. Percy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and made her look at him, "Fleur...you'll always be a beautiful little bird to me, no matter what you are. Be it an ugly little crow or a giant eagle. You, will always be amazing, got that?"

Fleur looked up slowly, she smiled before suddenly grabbing him by the collar and pulling him into the bed. Percy rested on top of her, his arms holding him up, she forced him down, kissing his lips with such vigor Percy felt himself melt into her hold.

The demigod raked his arms along Fleur's sides before slowly going to her hips, cupping her ample behind, giving it a tight squeeze making the veela chuckle into his mouth.

Slowly she deepened the kiss, biting his lips as her tongue battled his in a losing battle for domination. Her arms moved from his neck to his shoulders before going down further, making their way to the helm of his robes.

Percy stopped, pulling away as he looked into her eyes, he could see her lust for him, her desire and just below that, her love. "A-are you sure?" he asked.

Fleur smirked, her smile was so full of joy he couldn't fathom it. She nodded, "yez Perzy, I'm zure," she slowly unbuttoned her shirt revealing her lacey black bra with floral decoration hiding her large breasts from him. She threw her shirt off and rolled Percy under, straddling his groin as she began to kiss him once more.

The demigod didn't think, he just acted. Slowly piece by piece, clothes began to fly all over their room as for the rest of the day and well into the night, the two lovers spent every second running their hands through every single part of each other's bodies.

It was around midnight when Fleur finally felt herself slow down as she landed on her back on the bed, her breath short and every pore on her perfectly smooth skin covered in sweat. Her hair stuck to her scalp as her breasts and legs were tinged red from being handled.

Percy smiled as he layed down next to her, allowing Fleur to rest her head on his biceps as she snuggled in close. Percy used wandless magic to summon a blanket to cover them both, pulling her close as her breath finally became steady.

"'O-ow are you able to do that?" she asked between breaths looking up at the skylight of their secret room.

Percy smiled, "stamina of a demi-ah, I mean a demi-spirit like myself have advanced stamina."

Fleur nodded, "w-well it lookz like t'at," she panted pushing her sweat coated hair away form her face looking at her lover, "Perzy...t'at waz..."

"Amazing?"

"Oui."

Percy smiled as he kissed her forehead, "you….want to go again?"

Fleur's eyes went wide to the size of saucers, "w'at?! Again?! It'z been 'ourz! It'z nig't out Perzy Jackzon! We mizzed an entire day of sc'ool!"

Percy scoffed, "oh please, as if one day of classes can make that much difference."

Fleur huffed as she smiled resting her head over his chest, " _you're insatiable, I'll need two of me just to keep up. Also, you better learn to control that strength of yours_!"

Percy chuckled, "sorry," he kissed her forehead, "now, you want to spend the night here or go back to your carriage?"

Fleur smiled as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer, " _I don't think I can move even if I want to._ "

Percy felt his blood rush down south, "see, it's things like that that makes me want to go again."

Fleur looked up and raised an eyebrow. Percy pointed down and the veela's eyes slowly moved south landing on a slowly rising bulge underneath the sheets. Fleur's fingers wrapped around the hardening shaft a she felt herself tremble in anticipation, "w-well, I zuppoze t'iz would be a wazte to juzt let t'iz go."

Percy smiled as he immediately pounced on her, biting her neck causing her to shrink in playful joy as they once again became one, her screams of joy ringing out into the night. She didn't care how loud she was, all that was in her mind was this amazing man she had with her right then and there.

 **The next day:**

Using his cloak Percy was able to take Fleur back to her carriage at around three in the morning. They both wanted to spend more time together, but they simply couldn't do that. Fleur gave him a kiss goodbye and had to slowly walk herself inside. Percy would never admit it, but seeing a slight limp in her step made him proud.

He went back to the Forest and worked for a bit longer, using a pepperup potion to keep himself awake as he read a few books on potions, fully intending to get that job for Fleur. It was dawn soon and Percy decided it was time for a break.

He walked out of the trap door and began to walk around the castle's empty halls. It was very quiet this time of day, and Percy understood how much that meant. He found himself in the Astrology tower soon enough as he watched the sun fully rise up into the sky.

Around 6 he came down for dinner and he was surprised to find a few of his friends already there along with quite a few Ravenclaws.

"Morning guys, why are you all up so early?" Percy asked as he sat next to Cedric who was munching on a piece of toast.

"We couldn't sleep," Juan grumbled, "some moron had flooded the dorms, the whole place smells like shit."

Percy's eyes went wide, "what? Why?! Who?!"

They shrugged, "we don't' know," said Heather, "but whoever they are they are bloody mad. They also tossed everyone's stuff! They like destroyed all our clothes throwing it into the grey water!"

"How did they do that without you noticing?!" Percy asked.

"He was quite," Michael replied, "he must have come in late at night when we were all really out of it. Korean claimed he saw something, but he must have been stunned because the next thing he knows he's waking up on the couch surrounding by dirty water."

"I'm guessing invisibility cloak," Gordan growled, "and we all know who has one of those."

"Oh shut up Gorgan," Juan said rolling his eyes, "you know Potter doesn't have the balls, plus he's not that cruel. Whoever did this? They were cruel."

"Damn," Percy grunted, "how bad was the damage?"

Cedric sighed, "most of the upper year boys' clothes were trashed. A few of the girls got off easy, just the seventh years, but yeah, most of the boy's' clothes were ruined."

"No mine," Michael replied with a lazy smile, "I put my under a powerful ward, made sure no one could touch it."

"Your clothes are fine too Percy," Juan replied, "but ah, I don't think they liked you had it all under a ward. Last I saw your mattress was trashed and thrown into the water."

Percy sighed, "shit man, I'm glad no one got hurt," he looked over his shoulder and noticed the Ravenclaws looking sleep deprived. Worried Percy turned around and spoke, "what happened to you guys? Didn't you get any sleep?"

"No!" one seventh year exclaimed as she threw her hands up and cried, "we couldn't get a damn wink of sleep! Fucking crazy couple!"

Percy blinked, "what do you mean?"

"Well, we have an test in Potions today, so we all decided to do some late night studying," said another seventh year who sipped his coffee looking ready to sleep on the spot, "we have a private study room for the seventh years and fifth years in the Ravenclaw tower, but..."

"They wouldn't stop fucking!" the girl cried out as the rest of the seventh years nodded in annoyance.

"Who?" Juan asked, his interest peaking.

"We don't know!" the same girl cried out, "we tried, all night we tried searching for them to shut them up! We searched the entire fifth floor corridor ten times! Ten fucking times! But we couldn't find them! It's like they were fuckign inside the walls!"

Percy's eyes slowly widened comically as he began to join the dots. "But wait, what does a couple have to do with you all studying?" Cedric asked.

"Well, you see the problem was..." another girl started before stopping midway, blushing up a storm. She cleared her throat, "you see-"

"-They wouldn't stop screaming!" the first eccentric girl yelled out throwing her cup across the room hitting the Slytherin table and shattering, "all night, that bitch kept screaming! It was like on a fucking record! One moment she's mumbling and the next she screamin on the top of her lungs!"

"That is so hot!" Juan said, his full interest now with the Ravenclaws, "what happen? Did you guys here something good?"

A Ravenclaw boy shrugged, "no, the walls were thick enough that we couldn't' hear any names-"

"-Though the bitch sure liked saying, 'my god' 'my god' a lot," the snarky ravenclaw girl growled.

"Why didn't you just cast a muffling charm in your study room?" Heather asked.

"Can't," a Ravenclaw boy replied, "room in spell proof."

"Then why didn't you just go to your rooms and study?" Gordan asked, "if you wanted to study together you could have just used the seventh years boy's dorm right? There isn't any rules against the girls being in the boy's room."

The Ravenclaws blinked at that. They looked at each other, eyes blinking utter confusion at each other before realization dawned on them.

"FUCKING HELL!" the girl from Ravenclaw screamed as her housemates all hanged their heads in shame.

"Ha!," Cedric snorted, "these claws are all the same. They can remember every spell they ever read but lack common sense. Isn't that right Percy? Percy?" Cedric turned to see Percy looking up at the ceiling doing his best to hold back a blush. "Percy, mate? You okay?"

Percy looked down, "oh? What? Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? Because you look red," Heather said looking worried.

"Oh, yeah it's just, well, I was in my lab at the time so I also heard the ah, the couple going at it," Percy gulped as he spoke his hastily made up lie.

"You did? How did you get any sleep?! That bitch must have been screaming till midnight! I thought they had finally stopped, but then they started again until three in the bloody morning!" once again, the energetic girl from Ravenclaw yelled out.

Percy cleared his throat, "I used ear plugs."

The Ravenclaws once again looked stumped. Juan laughed loudly, "you were right Cedric, they are kind of idiots!"

The Claws however didn't seem like they were in the mode for a fight as they just laid down, stuffing their faces with food, praying that today's test would be easy.

Just then however Percy noticed Fleur walk in, a slight limp in her walk. She spotted him and immediately walked over kissing his cheek, " _good morning my love. Did you sleep?_ "

Percy shrugged, " _not really. Studied a little. You?_ "

Fleur nodded, " _yes, and believe me, I needed it_ ," she sat down and noticed the Ravenclaws, "what 'appened to t'em?"

"There was a couple that was doing it near the Ravenclaw tower all night long," Juan snorted, "apparently the girl was really loud, kept them all up."

Fleur's face immediately went red as she snapped to Percy who shook his head violently. The veela gulped, "it-t'at'z too bad. It'z a z'ame t'ey weren't more conziderate. Maybe next time t'ey'll t'ink to uze zilencing c'armz," she hissed kicking Percy in the shin under the table.

" _Hey! I was busy!_ " Percy cried out in french. His girlfriend just rolled her eyes, clearly uninterested in his excuses.

For the next few months Percy's life was perfect. Every day he spent with people he loved. Every single day.

For the first time in his life, he had everything he ever wanted. He had friends that respected him and didn't think he was a loser. He had a school that valued him that wanted him to actually stay with them.

He had people who were proud to be his friends, he had teachers who encouraged him to exceed instead of claiming him to be nothing more than a dyslexic waste of space. He had a school where for the first time he truly felt at home.

He was happy. And he spent those days like they were running away from him, which they were. Before he knew it, two months had passed like it was nothing. Percy had been so pre-occupied he didn't even realise the days go by.

He spent so much time just enjoying life with his friends and girlfriend he didn't notice it was already near the end of the school year.

Thanks to the blood band he could now easily take on the NEWT exams and pass. It took him all the spare time he had to catch up to the portions being taught, the blood band helped a lot in that regard. He learnt so much, it wasn't funny.

Seventh years like Cedric had actually come up to him several time for lessons, which Percy willingly gave out, since it would help him with teaching students in the future.

Even Flitwick was satisfied with Percy in charms, he said with a little luck Percy might just get an EE, if not an O. Which was more than enough for Percy. And so the only problem came down to Moddy.

The man was a fucking stone wall. Percy got all the other professors on his side to ask Moody to let him take his DADA NEWT's, even Snape agreed! But the ex-auror was adamant, he refused to budge. McGonagall had gone as far as to ask Dumbledore for help, but the old wizard couldn't do much, giving a student permission to take the NEWTs early was a power only the individual professor had.

So now Percy had only one hope. According to the rumor mill the positions of DADA had apparently been cursed and that next year a new teacher would be there. Hopeful Percy could convince that one to allow him to take the tests early next year.

 **27th May:**

Around the afternoon Percy and the other champions found themselves brought towards the quidditch pitch with Bagman. And on the pitch Percy could see shrubs growing in a maze like pattern.

"What have they done to it?" Harry asked in horror.

"It is sad seeing something so amazing...scarred like this," Krum agreed.

"Oh think nothing of it," Bagman chuckled, "you'll have your field back in no time! This you see is the location of the third and final task! Care you guess what it will be?"

"A maze," saif Fleur immediately.

"Correct mademoiselle!" Bag Man smiled, "yes indeed, this here may not look like much, but in a mere months time they will be giant hedges the size of houses!"

"So our final task...after all we've been through...is going to be a maze?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If I said yes, would you believe me?"

"No," was his reply. It honestly didn't look too scary for Percy, considering he was once trapped inside The Labyrinth of myth. Compared to that, this thing was a kiddy maze you get on table mats. So of course he knew this wasn't it.

"Smart man!" Bagman nodded, "yes you see, the final task will not just be your skill to navigate through a maze, but also the various creatures and challenges inside!"

"Creaturez? Like w'at?" Fleur asked.

"Well that would be spoiling the surprise," the man chuckled, "but as I understand it, Hagrid, the groundskeeper will be providing a few of them."

"Blast ended skrewt" Harry whispered like a curse under his breath. This caused Percy to wince, he agreed with the curse, if that thing was going to be in the maze...well, Percy really hoped he didn't run into one. Those things were disgusting!

The month leading up to the third task Fleur was a wreck. Percy was used to the anticipation before a battle, for a lack of a better word, one could even call him a veteran. But this was going to be Fleur's first battle and she was nervous.

Percy spent that entire month either training her to get stronger or teaching himself. He cherished every second he spent with her, her laughter and her eyes making him that much more determined she knew more than enough to live.

And soon enough, it was the 24th of June, the day of the third task.

The whole castle had been buzzing with excitement for over a week. When Percy walked into the Great Hall for breakfast that morning people kept sending him worried glances. Percy understood they were worried, really, he did, but one would think they had a little faith after seeing the things he could do.

He was about to sit down for breakfast when Sprout quickly walked up to him, her usual bright cheering smile on her face, "Mr. Jackson! Come with me, we have a surprise for you!"

Percy blinked, "a surprise? This….this isn't because you think I put super glue under your pots is it?"

"You did what?"

"Nothing!" Percy jumped on his feet, "lead the way!"

Sport rolled her eyes, "I knew you were trouble the day you joined my house Mr. Jackson. Sigh, well, at least you earned us more than enough points to put us at first place for the house cup," she said looking up that the yellow hourglass that was nearly filled to the brim with yellow gems.

Percy smiled, "oh yeah, forgot about that. Now, what's this surprise you wanted to show me?"

"You'll see soon enough," she smiled as she lead Percy to the door in the back to the room where he went after he got selected as a champion during the start of the year. Which honestly felt like a lifetime ago.

Just as they approached the door Percy noticed HArry coming with them, McGonagall following closely behind him.

"Harry's coming too?" Percy asked.

"Indeed he is," Sprout smiled as she opened the door motioning us inside.

Percy walked in and immediately noticed that Fleur and Krum were already here. And they weren't alone.

Krum were with a man and a woman, both with butch features and looked similar to the young seeker. Percy immediately realised they were his parents. They spoke in hushed tones in one corner of the room, not bothering with the rest of the world. Guess Krum's silence was both genetic and learnt.

Next Percy turned to Fleur, who was talking to an older man with a pouch stomach, dirty blonde hair and a french beard. Standing next to him was a woman that looked like she was around Percy's height, which was quite an achievement considering he was around 6 feet 3. She looked like an older version of Fleur, beauty not tarnished by the few age lines she possessed, but rather enhancing it.

And Percy didn't even need to look down to know that little Gabriel was also there, chatting animatedly with her sister who simply nodded and smiled.

Almost like she knew he was looking at her, Fleur turned to him and smiled, waving gently at him. Percy gulped and waved back, making eye contact with her family. Her father's eyes narrowed in guarded contempt while her mother and Gabriel smiled and waved back.

Fleur called Percy over, but before he could move he heard it, "PERCY!"

Hecate jumped into Percy's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him around, "I missed you you brat!"

Percy grinned, "I missed you too Hecate," he said hugging her back.

"Woof!" came a dog's bark. Both Percy and Harry turned to see a giant black dog wagging it's tail as it leaped into Harry's arm,barking as it snuggled close to his legs.

"Ah, Harry, I see you've met Foodo! The amazing mutt!" Hecate said as she laughed.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Foodo? Really?"

"What? Foodo is a great name! Much better that Hoothoot," Hecate snorted.

"Woof!" the dog barked as it growled at Hecate.

"What's that Mr. Foodo? You want another bath when we get home?" Hecate's smile turned downright evil, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

Percy chuckled as the dog immediately dropped it's ears and whined in horror and fear. It ran behind Harry and shivered, whatever Hecate did last time, clearly Sirius didn't like it.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked, "why is Hecate and S-Foodo here?"

Sprout smiled, "well you see Mr. Potter, before the end of the Triwizard tournament, the champions are allowed to meet their family members!"

"It's because if they die, they can do so with their parents blessing!" Hecate supplied.

"Ms. Blackfyre!" McGonagall gasped.

"What? They kid needs to know these kinds of things," Hecate shrugged, "but don't worry Harry, I'm sure you won't die," she ended with a wink.

"What about me?" Percy asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh please, if Kro-I mean, if that crazy old man couldn't do it, no one can," she chuckled

Harry smiled, "this is amazing. Thank you," he bent down scratching behind Frodo's ear.

"What are you talking about Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"You know...for bringing Hecate and Foodo here," Harry pointed at the dog who barked loudly and playfully.

"I wasn't aware you were so close to them," Sprout said with wide eyes.

Harry shrugged, "Hecate's like a crazy aunt and Foodo...well technically he's my dog. Percy just takes care of him."

"Woof!"

"Well that's nice, but actually we invited someone else for you," McGonagall said.

"Really? Who?" Harry asked in surprise.

Just then the door to the inner chamber opened up as two redheads walked in. One who Percy immediately recognized, Bill Weasley, the twins oldest brother, and the other was a plump fat woman with dull brown robes and a charming smile.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Harry! It's so good to see you again!" she said immediately giving the boy a bear hug that seemed to shatter a couple of ribs, "how are you? Are you eating enough?"

As Harry quickly answered all of Mrs. Weasley's questions, Bill approached Percy with a smile, "hello there other Percy, long time no see."

Percy smiled, "indeed it is Bill. How have you been? Egypt giving you trouble?" Percy gave Bill a firm handshake, the older boy was a curse breaker a very cool profession that Percy was sure he would do well in, but he honestly did not want to willingly jump into danger every day in office, he fully planned on making it to his 30's at least.

"It's fine," Bill nodded, "uncovered a very interesting tomb the other day, some king with no name," the man smiled before his eyes wandered over Percy's shoulder and landed on Fleur. Percy turned and noticed the veela looking at Bill with frowning eyes, she noticed Percy also looking at her and immediately blushed, quickly turning away.

"That's one fine bird," Bill whistled.

Percy turned to the man and raised a single unimpressed eyebrow, "Bill, that's my girlfriend."

Bill blinked, "ah...sorry."

Percy sighed, "horny bastard. Why don't you get your girlfriend?"

Bill chuckled, "believe me, I'm trying."

"Excuse me?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Percy heard someone scream. Bill rolled his eyes and muttered, 'not again', they both turned around and saw Hecate standing between Mrs. Weasley and Harry, looking very very pissed off.

"I am no one, just someone with an interest in Harry's welfare," Hecate said with a glare that Percy recognized as Hecate's pissed off face. Meaning she was moments away from blowing shit up.

"How dare you claim I'm trying to replace his mother! How dare you?!"

Hecate rolled her eyes, "honestly woman, think of another sentence why don't you? And, am I wrong?"

"Listen here you hussy! I don't care who you are, I will not stand here and let you disrespect the memory of a good woman or claim that I want to do the same! You tramp!"

Percy saw Hecate's eyes twitch and immediately he moved, "alright, that's enough drama for one day, come on Hecate, I want to introduce you to Fleur's family," Percy said he gently pushed Hecate away from the Weasley's leaving Foodo with Harry who looked very heartbroken.

Hecate and Percy slowly walked away, Percy saw Bill rush to his mother's side and whisper into her ear, the own calmed down quickly before whispering something to Harry. Whatever it was, Hecate didn't like it as she let out a little growl and murmured, "bitch."

Percy sighed, "what was that all about?"

Hecate growled and crossed her arms, "if there's one thing I can't stand it's people trying to replace someone else."

"You think she' replacing Harry's mom?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, obviously the red haired bitch," Hecate looked over her shoulder sending a glare at the woman, "she pisses me off."

Percy sighed, "right, well then come on," he took her by the hand and guided her towards Fleur, who noticed him walking towards her.

"Right," Hecate's eyes sparkled, her personality doing a complete 180, "let's go meet your future in laws!"

Percy blushed red, "Hecate!" But he couldn't say anything as the goddess ran past him and stopped right before Fleur, throwing her hands up and hugging the girl.

"Hello birdie! It's so nice to see you again!" Hecate said as he bounced on her feet quickly breaking the hug, "how have you been? Eating well? Has Percy down something stupid? Does his snoring keep you up?"

"Hey! I don't snore!" Percy cried out.

"Yes you do," Hecate snorted, "you're so loud, I can hear you across the house!"

Fleur smiled, she was used to Hecate's antics now, "I'm doing well Hecate, it's nice to zee you again az well. May I introduce my family," she turned to her mother, "thiz iz my mother, Apolline Delacour," her father, who looked curiously at Hecate's presences, "my papa, Pierre Delacour and finally-"

"-Horsey!" Gabriel ran from behind her mother and collided into Percy's legs starling the boy as she hugged him tightly. She looked up with sparkling eyes, " _can we go flying again?! Can we? Can we?!_ "

Percy chuckled, " _sure, maybe after this is done I'll fly you again._ "

Hecate whistled, "nice Percy, I didn't realise you picked up french that fast."

Percy smiled as he ruffled Gabby's hair making the little girl chuckle, " _well, I had the right motivation,_ " he smiled at Fleur's parents, " _hello, I'm Percy Jackson. It's a pleasure to met you._ "

Pierre scoffed, " _your french needs work._ "

"Papa!" Fleur scolded.

Percy shrugged, " _it's difficult learning a new language when you're also preparing to take your NEWTS a year early._ "

The man' eyes winded, " _you are? I see...and how are the preparations coming along?_ "

Percy shrugged, " _decent, but I probably won't make it in time._ "

" _And why is that?_ "

" _I need my professor's permission to take a test early, I have everyone's permission, except my DADA professor, Moody._ "

The man's eyes winded, " _mad eye is your professor? That is...well, I suppose he was always a man on the side of caution. So tell me...Percy was it?_ " Percy nodded, " _tell me, what exactly are you planning to do once you graduate from school?_ "

Percy shrugged, " _well I honestly didn't have much of a plan, just focused on staying alive for the most of my life. But after I met your daughter,_ " que Fleur grinning like a cheshire cat, " _I figured it was time I actually had a plan in mind. I plan on getting my potions mastery and joining Beauxbaton as the new potion's professor._ "

The man raised a single eyebrow, " _oh, I see...although I doubt Maxim would allow such an...inexperienced british man to teach her students._ "

Fleur sighed, " _papa-_ "

" _-Actually I already spoke to Madam Maxime, she is fully on broad with the idea,_ " Percy replied with a triumphant smile, " _so it's all good._ "

" _Percy, when did you speak to headmistress?_ " Fleur asked with blinking eyes.

Percy turned to her, " _I wanted to keep it a surprise, didn't want you to worry if she said no._ "

" _Well then, if we're done with the impromptu penis measuring contest, maybe it's time we spoke a little more about you Percy,_ " Apoline said with a thinly veiled glare which she leveled on her husband, " _unless you want to integrate the boy some more?_ "

Pierre blushed as he coughed into his hand, " _whatever you say dear._ "

" _Good,_ " she turned to Percy, her smile more real now, " _now Percy, tell me, I have hear a lot from my daughter about you. Is it true that you found a way to block the veela allure?_ "

Percy nodded, " _yes, I-_ "

"Perseus," came the chorus of three voice that sent a shiver down Percy's spine and knocked the air out of his mouth. The demigod paused, his eyes widened as he recognized the voices.

"Percy?" Fleur asked, "are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Perseus Jackson," the voice called again. Slowly the french family, the demigod and goddess all turned and found three old women looking at them, all identical wearing matching grey robes and grey eyes that seemed to have seen eternity.

"No," Percy whispered, his face going deathly pale as his eye's widened.

"What are you three doing here?" Hecate asked, the goddess hiding her emotions far better than the demigod.

"We need to speak to Perseus," the one in the middle spoke up, "it is urgent."

"I'm sorry, but who are you ladies?" Fleur asked, noticing the reaction her boyfriend gave off. Obviously, he did not like the three old women before them.

"None of your concern bird," the one on the right said, not even looking at her. All three looked at Percy, "we need to speak son of the sea, now."

The title shook Percy out of his shock, "r-right," he bent down and pushed Gabriel off his leg, "I have to go, I'm sorry."

" _But why?_ " Gabby asked, but Percy couldn't bring himself to answer.

He turned and walked away, following the Fates as they lead him to one corner of the room. In the back of his head his thoughts were pounding. He only ever saw the Fates twice before. The first time was when he began his journey as a demigod. The second was when he found out he was sent fifteen years into the past. And now? What could possible happen now?

Fleur watched her boyfriend leave, dismissing her without a second thought. She snapped ot Hecate, "who are they?"

The goddess of magic cleared her throat, "they are...his grandmother's. My aunts."

Fleur's eyes went wide, "w-what? He never mentioned them."

Hecate sighed, "believe me, the last thing you want is the attention of those three. It's like a family tradition, if those three visit you, shit is about to go down."

 **With Percy:**

"W-what are you doing here?" Percy asked, fear of death, prophecy and destiny rattled on inside his head.

"We came to you to warn you," the middle spoke.

"Your actions here has impacted destiny," the right spoke.

"You're mere presence in this time is breaking destiny."

Percy's eyes narrowed, "but I didn't do anything!"

"You're leading," the middle spoke.

"And if all goes according to plan, you will win this tournament by the end of the night."

"That cannot happen."

"It is Harry Potter's destiny to win, it always has been."

Percy's eyes went wide, "w-what?! Why?!"

"Harry Potter is a child of destiny-"

"-Like you."

"Only his journey is just beginning. And it begins tonight….you have no choice, he must be the one to touch the triwizard cup, not you. Do you understand?"

Percy looked at them, three pairs of eyes looking at him, staring into his very soul. Slowly the demigod nodded, "I understand."

And suddenly, like they were never there, they were gone. No smoke, no sound, nothing. They were just gone.

Percy turned and walked back, his steps heavy. He turned to Harry, the boy was smiling and laughing, Sirius rubbing his head up against his side. Percy knew Harry was important, he was the boy-who-lived, Voldemort made him important.

But to think he had a destiny on the same level as himself? The demigod could never imagine a mortal having the same burden as he once did. He looked at the boy, so carefree, destiny was right around the corner to bite him...and he had no idea.

Percy walked back to Fleur, his head spinning with the knowledge he just acquired. "Percy? Percy is everything alright?" the french vella asked with concern.

Percy looked at her, "y-yeah...everything's fine...I guess."

" _Well, this certainly has been a wonderful experience,_ " Peire snorted, " _Fleur, we'll have to go now, our time is almost up. But we'll be cheering for you tonight._ "

" _But papa! I haven't gone flying with horsey yet!_ " Gabby whined.

" _Oh hush now dear,_ " Alpine rubbed her youngest's hair, " _I'm sure Percy and your sister need all the time they can get preparing for tonight's task._ "

" _Do you have to leave so soon?_ " Fleur asked sneaking a peak at Percy who was still zoned out, " _we-we haven't even spoken about...Percy and I._ "

" _We will, I promise,_ " Peire said looking at the boy who was cheerful as a bird now unable to even look up from the floor, " _I have a lot to discuss with this young man._ "

The Delacour family left, Fleur walking them out. This left Percy and Hecate allow, the goddess of magic immediately whirled on Percy, "what did they say?"

"I-I have to throw the last task," Percy gulped, "Harry's the one who has to win, it's...it's his destiny."

Hecate looked over at the wizard in worry before turning back to Percy, did they say he has to win? Those exact words?"

"Yes, -" he stopped, "no...they didn't. They said he had to be the first one to touch the triwizard cup...whatever that means."

"That means they're giving us a chance," Hecate said immediately assuming the thinker's pose. "The Fates aren't as neutral as everyone believes. They chose sides, always have always will. Why else do you think Zeus still has his head after all the stunts he pulled over the years?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "so you think they might have been trying to give me a clue?"

Hecate nodded, "yes. They said he has to touch the cup, meaning that is inevitable, but...they never mentioned anything about you being unable to be there with him. If you both touch the cup at the same time...technically his destiny will be fulfilled. All you have to do, is make sure you're there when that happens."

Percy nodded, "yeah...I think I can manage that. But...what if I don't make it? Just by chance?"

Hecate frowned for a moment before snapping her fingers, "a reverse portkey."

Percy blinked, "ah...si that even possible?"

Hecate shrugged, "no clue. But you should try and make one!"

"You're the goddess of magic! How do you not know if it's possible or not?!"

Hecate shrugged, "a huge part of magic is how it reacts individually for each person. I'm sure there are certain types of magic I may not know, like an easier version of the colour changing charm or something similar. After all, Ares might be the god of war, but that doesn't mean he can know an art style created in someone's head and never performed in public."

Percy blinked, "I see….so, a reverse port key?"

Hecate nodded, "honestly? It's your only chance."

Percy gulped and nodded. Fleur then walked back in, looking disappointed. She looked at Percy and groaned, "what happened Perzy? You look like you zaw a ghozt."

Percy cleared his throat, "well you see...those three women..."

"Your grandmother's?" Fleur asked with a raised eyebrow.

Percy blinked, he turned to Hecate who nodded. Percy sighed, "right, my grandmothers. They are...they aren't the nicest people around. They tend to be downers...sorry I acted freaky like that in front of your parents. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Fleur smiled, "well you better," she turned to Hecate, "it's nice to zee you again Hecate. I hope you enjoy watching me kick your nephew'z behind."

Percy snorted, "you wish."

Hecate sighed, "ah, young love. Such a wonderful thing. And here I was thinking Percy was just going to go from one orgy to another."

Percy's face went red, "Hecate!"

"And that's my cue to leave!" Hecate hugged Fleur, "good luck in there Birdie! Don't go dying on me okay?" she then ran to Harry's side, "Foodo! Come on it's time to go!"

Percy sighed as the goddess practically dragged Sirius away, who keeping giving Harry pleading looks only for the boy to chuckle and wave the dog away. Fleur smiled as she hugged Percy and whispered, "who were those three really Percy?"

Percy held her tightly, "bad news Fleur...bad news...be careful out there tonight okay? I have a bad feeling about this."

Fleur didn't know why he asked that, but promised just the same.

A few minutes later they left the small room to go their separate ways. Percy went to the Forest, claiming he wanted to make some last minute adjustments, while Fleur wanted to take a nap to be alert for tonight.

When he got into the Forest Percy moved like a man possessed. He took out every advanced charms book he knew and began dissecting the portus charm step by step. In an hours time he had it fully figured out, each and every system broken down into a singular process.

He then began to find a method to reverse it, such that an object would be linked to a person, rather than a location. The person would act like an anchor, allowing the liked up object, and whoever was holding it, to travel to said person's location instantly.

This process was a bit more complicated than a simple portus charm as Percy came to find out. He had to establish a link between the teleporting object and the person in question. Luckily, this was where the Marauder's map came in to help.

Thanks to the runes and charms they used to detect people on the map, Percy was able to create a charm that acted like an anchor for the reverse portus charm. To keep things simple, Percy decided to call this the Zipline charm.

Now there was only one problem, how to get Harry to agree to this?

It was during lunch when Percy finally decided to throw caution to the wind and called Harry aside after lunch into an abandoned classroom.

Quickly the demigod began to cast privacy charms on the room, no one, not even the Fates, sould be privy to his plans.

"Percy, what's going on? Why did you call me here?" Harry asked, sounding a little worried.

Percy sighed and turned around, he looked at Harry, "Harry...do you trust me?"

Harry blinked, "of course I do. If it wasn't for you I'm pretty sure I would have been dead by now. You've always looked out for me Percy...what is this about?"

Percy sighed rubbing his forehead, "its'...it's about the third task tonight Harry. I...I have a bad feeling about it."

Harry blinked, "like what kind of bad feeling?"

"Like I'm pretty sure some shit about to go sideways in the worst possible way," Percy grumbled, "look...you might be in trouble. If Voldemort was the person who put you into this tournament, then he could be hoping you die, tonight."

Harry's eyes winded, "you really think so?"

"A maze filled with monster? Please, it screams trap," PErcy snorted.

"W-what do you think I should do?"

Percy shrugged, "honestly? I think you should run away," Harry frowned, the demigod rolled his eyes, 'stupid Gryffindor,' "but, since I know you, I know you won't ever run away. So, I'm going to give you this," Percy pulled out a metal ring and tossed it to Harry.

The wizard grabbed it and looked it over, noting the intricate designs along the outer sides. They looked like runes, but as he never took the class he couldn't understand what they meant, "what is it?"

"It's sort of like a reverse portkey," Percy explained, "that is an anchor, using that I can travel to your location using this," Percy held up his hand revealing an identical ring, only this time it was blue in colour, "I call it a zipline."

Harry's eyes winded, "amazing! How did you make it?"

Percy sighed, "with a lot of effort. Listen Harry, if anything goes wrong...anything at all. I want you to call out the phrase, 'Black wings'. It will activate the ring and I can use it to come to your side instantly. Got that?"

Harry nodded, "right...but won't they check for magical items before the task begins?"

Percy smirked, "that's the beauty of it. Until you activate it using the phrase, it will only be a ring and nothing more. So that means Harry, be very very careful with that thing okay? Use it if and only if you get into trouble."

Harry slowly nodded, "right," he put the ring on and sighed, "I really hope this doesn't turn out to be a life and death situation."

Percy chuckled, "oh please Harry. With your track record and my luck, I would be surprised if it was anything but that."

As they walked away from each other Percy could only hope and pray that he did enough to prepare for...whatever was coming. He took out a second anchor ring. Hopefully Fleur won't be insulted if he offered to help her out.

* * *

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this. Also, thank you all for your suggestions, I still haven't gone threw them all, there were just...so many, God the messages, it's like opening the gates of hell...Shiver.**

 **also, there seemed to have been a problem, when I said I needed an ending, I meant later, not next chapter. I'm not going to end this story, no, not any time soon. Maybe in like ten chapters or something. Either way, it's cool y'all, relax.**


	31. Chapter 31

Boom!

Percy winced. He hated that stupid damn canon! He sighed and looked around, he was here, again. The champion's tent. Harry and Krum where in their own corners while Fleur sat next to Percy, whispering encouraging words to herself.

Percy turned to his girlfriend and smiled, "you'll do great Tweety."

Fleur looked up and nodded, "I'm zure," she wrapped her fingers around his hand. On her right hand was a metal band with runes around around. The anchor band. She had accepted his proposal for help. Just in case.

She wanted to say no at first, but after seeing how afraid Percy was for her, she relented, stating however she would refuse to be a damsel in distress. Percy agreed, after all, he wasn't interested in being with a whiny little princess.

He tightened his grip around her hand, " _you know...I'm just hoping I won't have to fight a monkey inside that maze_."

Fleur blinked, " _what?_ "

" _You know, if a giant monkey comes after me, I really don't want to fight it. It'll probably kill me and tear my face off,_ " Percy chuckled.

Fleur sighed, " _oh my god, you must be nervous. Your jokes have never been this bad._ "

Percy rolled his eyes, "everyone's a critic."

"Alright then everyone!" Bagman called out as he walked in with Dumbledore and the other headmasters. He smiled as he looked around, the other champions getting around the man, waiting for him to continue.

"Now, as I have explained, this last task will test not only your skills in navigation, but your bravery, intelligence and luck!"

Percy sighed, "so no test in loyalty huh? Guess the Gryffindor lucks out again."

Everyone chuckled as Fleur leaned in and whispered, " _now that was a good joke._ "

"Yes yes, now, the rules are simple, each of you will enter the maze and navigate it in order to find the Triwizard cup hidden in the heart of the maze. We'll decide who enters based on the points, meaning Mr. Jackson has the lead followed by Mr. Krum and Mr. Potter. Finally will be Ms. Delacour. Now, any questions?"

Percy raised his hands, "yeah. Is it possible for me to just fly over the maze? You know...since I can do that?"

Bagman smiled, "ah, thank you for bringing that up Mr. Jackson. No, you are not allowed to fly over the maze. One is not even allowed to leap over the hedges, we have witches and wizards on brooms flying overhead and charms on each hedge top to monitor any activity above it. You so much as leap over a hedge trim, you are disqualified."

Percy sighed, "worth a shot."

Bagman smiled, "now, without further adue! Let's begin!"

There was a round of well wishers. Each school went to their champion and wished them good luck. Moody pulled Harry aside to talk to him while Dumbledore approached Percy with a smile.

"I must say Mr. Jackson, I am proud of the path you have chosen," the man gave a warm node, "I hear you are attempting to pass your NEWTs a year early yes?"

Percy nodded, "yes sir. Well, I was, but Professor Moody has been...well, Moody lately. He doesn't want to grant me permission, for whatever reason."

Dumbledore frowned, "yes he has been...quite adamant about that. I have know Alaster for a long time, he isn't one to stifle raw talent such as yours...hm, I'll see what I can do."

Percy sighed, "thank, but I honestly feel like there's no changing that man's mind."

Dumbledore nodded, "yes, that is also what makes him the fiercest warrior I have ever met," he then smiled again, "now tell me, have you give any thought to what you wish to do after school this year? Assuming you do actually pass."

Percy nodded, "yes. Madam Maxim offered me a place as the new potions professor in Beauxbaton. The old one is set to retire two years from one. She says I can shadow him for a year before taking over the year after that."

The old man hummed, " _I'm disappointed to hear that you will leave Mr. Jackson. You are a credit to this school._ "

Percy shrugged, " _hey, you gotta do what you got to do._ "

Dumbledore smiled, "when did you learn French?"

"Fleur is a great teacher."

The man chuckled, "yes I'm sure she's a very good motivator," this caused Percy to blush red, "ah young love. Truly a magic beyond all others. Very well Mr. Jackson, if that is your choice then you have my full support. If you ever need anything from this old man, please, just ask."

Percy smiled, "thanks professor D, that means a lot."

The small mentoring session now over the champions all gathered and left the tent into the now converted quidditch pitch.

The cheers of the crowd was deafening. Percy looked around and found so many people in the stands he knew there had to be more than just the three schools up there. He found magical beings of all ages, children, adults, old people. It looked like the entire magical britain was here cheering them all on.

As his eyes roamed around the stands Percy noticed a group of blonde cheering his name loudly. Percy smiled as he recognized the veela cheerleaders. They had a giant boner made, 'Percy the Pudding!', it drew many a curious look towards them.

Percy noticed all the men weren't drooling over the girls, just taking cautious glances. Percy figured the women were all wearing the rings he made for them. He was glad, he understood blending in was a...difficult thing for a veela.

The champions stopped at the entrance of the maze. The giant dark and looming structure before them caused fear to run through his veins. Percy felt his inner senses tingle, it was like he was back in the war again, his inner warrior itching for a fight.

"Perzy...be zafe," Fleur whispered besides him.

Percy turned to her and looked at her worried face. He smiled and lowered his face kissing her gently on the lips. The veela cupped his face and deepened the kiss. Percy could hear men wolf whistle at the sight, so many people cheering them on.

Slowly the demigod broke the kiss and looked at her blue eyes, "I'll be fine Tweety bird. I love you."

Fleur smiled, "I love you too."

BOOM!

Percy grumbled, 'stupid canon!' He let go of her hand, her fingers twitching as she did so. Obviously she didn't want to let go. He walked towards the entrance, swiftly drawing his wand out as the darkness slowly enveloped him.

He walked into the maze as the cheering of the crowd died out. It was like he was in another world the moment he's trapped inside.

'Silencing charms,' Percy realised. They didn't want people helping him out by shouting out warnings.

The demigod sighed, 'alright, time to work for a living.' He knew he can't win, or rather, shouldn't win. But he could clear out the path for Harry and more importantly make sure nothing in here kills Fleur.

He ran like a mad man, not bothering to use any direction spells to guide his way. He took a left, right, left, right, and soon he didn't even register which direction he was going, just moving where his legs took him.

And then, came his first task. A giant pit filled with black vines that suddenly reached out and grabbed his legs.

"Fuckign hell!" Percy flicked his wand and went through his spel library, settling of the most effective one, "Incendo!"

The vines were ablaze in moments as it immediately let go of Percy's legs. Percy smiled and sent another fireball at before running around the pit of black thorns. Creepy thing.

He quickly then found himself facing a heavy mist covered part of the maze. Percy didn't even have to stop running, a snap of his fingers and the mist vanished into nothing. He found several booby rune traps on the ground, good thing he didn't blindly run into the mist.

For a minute Percy ran around in circles before suddenly he came upon a section of the maze covered in darkness. It was creepy, not a sound, not even his footsteps, could be heard. It was like...it was like he was in space. Darkness before him.

Percy was tempted to just turn around and leave and never look back. He was going to, but when he turned around the pathway was gone. Percy cursed, the hedges were moving, it's like they were alive, meaning he didn't have a choice...or.

"Incendo!" Percy yelled as he sent a blaze of flames at the hedges on his right, burning through the grass. They quickly began to grow back in seconds, resulting in the hole he created to be sealed up the moment he stopped the flames.

Percy groaned, a spell to regrow the fauna, but no matter. "Incendo maxima!" This time, the flames were spewing out like the fire from a flame thrower. It burnt a huge portion of the hedge, Percy cut the spell fire off and quickly leaped through the flames, just making it through as the flames cut off behind him.

Percy landed in a roll and looked up seeing the now closed hedges, he grinned, 'take that you overgrown plant!' He got up and turned to the open field, only to stop as he noticed Harry turn a corner at the end of the row, Percy was about to call out when suddenly;

Bamn!

It was the sound of something heavy landing on the ground. A creature with the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle and the face of a woman stood before him. She smiled as slowly her tongue came out and licked her lips, "a demigod, well well well, isn't this day full of surprises."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "a sphinx? These wizards are fucking crazy!"

The monster shrugged, "all a matter of perspective demigod," she looked down at Percy's hand spotting his wand, "ah, I see, disguising yourself as a wizard, very interesting."

Percy became cautious, sphinxes were clever, they had to be since she figured out who he was and what he was doing with a wand with a single look. Percy looked around, the sphinx was so large he couldn't go around her, only way was through. Or maybe...

"So, you here to give me a riddle?" Percy asked as a lowered his wand.

The monster nodded, "yes, I am. That is of course my purpose here."

Percy nodded, "right...well? What is it?"

The sphinx smiled, "what flies when it is born? Lies down when it is alive and runs when it is dead?"

Percy blinked, "that totally isn't what I was expecting."

"Did you expect me to ask that same old boring riddle about man? Please, Oedipus ruined that riddle for all of us, stupid mother fucker," the sphinx snorted.

Percy groaned, "okay...flies when it is born...lies down when it is alive and….runs when it is dead?"

The sphinx nodded, "correct. Do you give up?" it asked licking its lips, "because if you do, that will be a very tasty meals for me. It's been awhile since I tasted demigod."

Percy blocked her teasing out and focused on the task ahead. He thought and thought and thought. And suddenly smiled, "it's snow."

The sphinx blinked before growling, "a child of Athena?"

Percy smirked, "no, child of Poseidon."

"GROWL!" it roared in pain, humiliated to have been bested by a son of Poseidon no less. It growled, it looked at him and smiled, "you may have answered my riddle son of Poseidon, but your time will come soon. Beware the rise of the Titans! They will destroy Olympus and-"

"-Yeah yeah yeah, I know all about the great prophecy," Percy snorted, "now move aside birdie, I have a maze to clear out."

The sphinx glared but took off into the air, disappearing into the clouds. Percy chuckled and continued, hoping to catch up to Harry. But seeing as the maze moves, he might have lost his chance.

He ran and ran, looking for someone, but just then, he heard it, "Imperio!" Percy's eyes winded, 'who would use a forbidden curse here?!'

Percy ran towards the voice, westwards if his guess was correct. He ran and when he rounded the corner spotted a figure rushing down a corner as the hedges covered his route behind him. "Hey!" Percy called out, but there was no response.

The demigod took another turn and, "Bombarda!" spell fire flew at him. Percy ducked just in time to see it fly over him.

The demigod got on his feet and looked up to see Krum leveling his wand again, "avada kadavara!" Green came flying out, Percy leaping over the death beam.

"Stupefy!" Percy shot out in rapid succession, firing off five shots, three of which missed and two hitting Krum right in the chest.

Percy ran over to the other champion's side and looked him over, the boy was bleeding in the left hand, but nothing too deep. The curse...he must have been improvised. But by who? Not Harry, he's too kind, and not Fleur, the man who Percy saw wasn't wearing blue robes.

The demigod looked around, they were not alone. There was someone inside here with them. And if the Fates were accurate, which they always are, this man was the one responsible for Harry's participation in the tournament. Meaning, it was a death eater.

Percy's wand hand clenched and unclenched, he was going to have to track down a killer. But first, Krum. He sent out a huge wave of sparks into the air alerting people to come and help Krum.

He then quickly ran to the grassy furn where he saw the man run through and leveled it down, "incendio maxima!" It burnt off in seconds allowing Percy to jump through to the other side.

Choosing a direction in random he ran into the grassy hedge and ran until he came upon his next challenge, a giant two tailed scorpion which was bleeding fire out of it's stingers.

Percy groaned, 'blast ended...something...damn it Hagrid!' He leveled his wand at the creature, no time for fighting, "wingardium leviosa!" The spell it the thing, bu should no reaction, instead the monster was alerted to Percy's process and began charging it.

"Damn it," the demigod hissed as he leaped back from one of its stingers and sent a bombarda that blasted off it's exoskeleton. He then quickly ran backwards firing off several spells, fireballs, cutting spells, every a semi-dark spell that caused bleeding. But nothing worked.

"Fine then, can't harm you, I'll trap you," he turned around and ran away, the damn thing following him closely. Percy leveled his wand before him and casted a transfiguration spell, forming a giant ditch twice as deep as the monster and three times wider.

The demigod partially transfigured his back into pegasus wings and leaped over the pit, flapping just enough to glide over to the other side.

The skewer, being blind, just kept running forward, falling into the ditch like an anchor. Percy landed on the other side and looked down, seeing the monster try and escape, but finding the pit's walls to steep.

Percy smiled and quickly flew over the pit, turning his shoulder's back to normal before running towards the heart of the maze.

It was five minutes of running that followed. Percy found himself getting mentally exhausted from all the greenery. It might be dark and spooky, but he was used to that shit. Right now he was bored out of his mind.

And then, he heard it, "ah!" Percy's eyes winded, 'Fleur!' He turned and ran, turning three times before coming upon a sight that turned his blood cold.

Fleur and Harry were fighting a giant spider, acromantula, and right behind them, standing right in a straight line, was the triwizard cup glowing a supernatural blue.

Percy didn't even think of going after the cup, not for a moment. He looked at the spider instead and saw that it ha lunged at Harry and Fleur who were being pushed into a corner, it's hairy pincers biting at them.

Percy moved, thinking up a spell on the spot, elastic, strong, whip motions, three turns for added strength and a sticky element to grab onto something and hold it. Calculating movement and…. done, "lenta verbera!"

A yellow line of magic came flying out, wrapping around one of the acromantula legs, grabbing onto it. Percy then pulled with all his might, causing the giant spider to fly over Percy's head, landing on it's back a good twenty feet away.

"Percy?!" Fleur cried out in surprise.

Percy turned to them both, "go! I have this!" Percy sent a stunner at the spider which it easily dodged. Percy turned, they both looked at him, "go! I'll be fine!"

They nodded and ran, Percy turned around and quickly sent a fireball at the spider causing it to leap away in time. He fired stunners, cutting spells and ever a tripping jinx, but nothing seemed to stick, it just leaped away in the nick of time.

Percy grumbled, his patience running out. He whipped his wand forward and sent out a wide range transfiguration spell aimed at the ferns around him, turning them into vines before animating them to follow his will.

The spider tried to leap forward with Percy's attention being divided. But before it could close it's pincer's around his neck, the vines exploded outwards, wrapping the spider's body up and capturing it in the middle of the air.

Percy smirked, "take that you stupid spider!"

"Way to go Percy!" Harry called out.

Percy turned and smiled, he saw them both waiting for him. Just then, the maze began to shift again, the direct path way before him closing up.

"Percy! Come on!" Harry called out.

The demigod ran towards them, he couldn't let Fleur win, she can't touch that cup! He ran as fast as he could, he was moments away as the hedges started to close in. "Incendo!" he blasted a hole in the middle of the ferns.

He was about to leap forward, when suddenly, "avada kedavra!"

The green stream of death came at him from the side, his superior instincts the only thing that saved him as he jumped to the side, avoiding it. The hole he burnt into the hedges closing up, Harry's and Fleur's horrified faces looking to see if he survived.

"Percy!" she cried out, but said nothing more as the fauna closed up, leaving Percy separated.

The demigod got up and turned around to the man who fired at him. He was in the shadows, hiding, Percy leveled his wand and looked at him, "so, you're a death eater huh? I have to say, I expected more."

"Really? Did you expect this?" the figure asked as he walked out into the pathway, facing Percy.

The demigod's eyes winded, recognizing the man immediately, "pr-professor Moody?"

The man with the glowing blue eye smiled, "aye. Did you expect someone else?"

Percy pushed his surprise aside, this was war. "Yeah, I half expected Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Bah! That boot licker isn't fit to lick the master's shoe. I am his greatest follower! Me! Not anyone else."

"I hardly think an ex-auror is a death eater," Percy scoffed, "so what is it? Polyjuice potion?"

The man smirked, "clever boy. I must say I'm really rethinking signing off on your NEWT pass, you really could pass the exams."

Percy's eyes winded, "y-you mean, all this time... you were our teacher?!"

Moody laughed, "you haven't figured out that yet boy? Yes! It's always been me! Hah! I can't say I blame you, I even managed to fool the great Albus Dumbledore with my acting!"

Percy growled, "yeah...so why show yourself now? I get you're here to kill me, but why?"

Moody snarled, "because you were going to win the damn thing!"

Percy blinked, "what?"

"Why do you think I put Potter's name in the damn cup? It would be the perfect chance to snatch him up! In here, no one can see, no one would suspect a thing!"

"The cup's a portkey," Percy replied, already guessing the intention.

The man grinned, "very clever indeed. So you see, that's why I couldn't let you win, you're not the one my master seeks."

Percy growled, "Voldemort."

"Exactly."

And then, the tension broke. Like an unspoken agreement, the time for talk was over. They moved, firing spells at each other. Percy had to jump from spot to spot, avoiding every single spell the imposter sent at him.

It was like seeing a light show on the fourth of July, expect these were just as deadly as a firework. The lights blazed past him, the demigod sending out stunners and bludgeoning curse, not used to actual wizardry combat.

"You're going to have to do better than that boy!" the man growled sending a sickly orange spell that flew over Percy's head, hitting the shrubbery behind him, turning it into dust on impact.

Percy knew then, this wasn't a game. He ran behind a turn for cover and fired off suppressing fire, the fake Moody being held back, forced to send curse that either hit the hedges besides them, or flew past Percy.

The demigod had a moment to breathe, to think. He realised then and there that he wasn't much of a fighter when it came on wizard combat, that much was true. He loved magic, he loved making new things and spells, but he had no experience using all of that in combat.

So he needed to switch back to what he knew, or else he was dead. So he put his wand away, sheathing it inside his wrist holster. He reached into the pocket of his robes and there it was, there it always was.

Over the year, since studying here, Percy almost forgot it was there. The familiar weight pulling down his pocket, but not ever registering. But he knew, he knew it was there. His first weapon, the one he thought he would never need to use in this world for a war again.

He took out the bronze pen, it's light almost shining in the darkness, like it was happy to be finally brought out. Percy flicked the cap open, it's tip growing in length, it's handle growing to fit Percy's grip like a glove.

Riptide, the weapon that helped him defeat the King of Titans. It shined in the dull light of the maze. Percy twirled it around, his skills may have been a bit rusty, but he knew it would be more than enough.

"Is that the best you got Jackson?! You disappoint me half-blood!" Moody cried out.

Percy reached for his watch and twisted the dial, the watch immediately expanding into a circular shield. Percy took a deep breath, his body itching for battle, his sword arm owing to kill phantom enemies.

And then, he moved.

He was fast, faster than 'Moody' could believe. The boy was like another person, he had a shield and sword, 'Moody' scoffed, the weapons of muggles.

"Medio ignis!" he cried out sending a flash of fire. It would burn his insides and keep going till he was dead. But the boy didn't falter, he didn't even doge.

He flexed his shield arm, catching the spell with the flat of his shield, reflecting it away into a hedge row. 'Moody's' eyes went wide, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Like a river passing through stone, the blade flew, moving past the death eater's defences and stabbing into his right bicep.

"ARGH!" the man cried out dropping his wand and tripping as he fell on his back as the demigod pushed him down, flicking the sword out and cutting deeply into the man's skin.

Percy level his blade under the man's chin, the battle was over in moments. He glared, "you're going to come with me. Dumbledore will deal with-"

Ping!

It was like a pull, a familiar pull. He heard the words, 'Black Wings', the zipline was being active. Percy had no time to waste. Not on him. He pulled his sword away, 'Moody's' eyes widening in surprise. He focused, allowing the zipline to activate.

And suddenly, Percy found himself being flung away from the maze, flying through the air. The familiar hook behind the naval sensation pulling him away, he saw the countryside flying past him and suddenly, the spinning spotted.

Percy came rolling away, the ground below him now hard and stoney. He rolled around and looked up, headstones all around him and there, before him, was Harry tied up on a statue and a pudgy man looming over a bubbling cauldron.

"Percy! That's Peter Pettigrew!" Harry cried out, his left hand bleeding.

Percy nodded and turned, he was about to charge, when he saw her. Her eyes looking up, her body, right before him. Her face unmoving, she didn't look at him, she didn't have the smile he always made her smile when they met. No. No. NO!

Percy's mouth widened, "Fleur? Fleur?" he approached her, his weapon dropping down in shock as he approached her unmoving body. He cradled her head, shaking it gently, afraid to even be too rough, "Fleur? Tweety?"

"Percy! He's coming!" Harry cried out, but the demigod ignored him.

What was she doing here? She shouldn't be here! She wasn't supposed to be here! Just Harry! Him and Harry! No one else!

Percy's heart felt lose, lose like he only once felt before. The lose of a friend, of someone dear, but even the death of Zoe Nightshade paled in comparison to the woman he loved for more than half a year.

Pain, loneliness, sadness, it all weighed heavily on him, his eyes dampening.

CRACK!

The pot broke as a greyish figure arose from inside it. His scaley voice spoke out, "robe me."

Percy didn't care, he couldn't. Her face, her beautiful face that always smiled for him, that always smiled for him. It was empty. She was dead.

Percy's hands shook, pain replaced with anger. "Who? Who did this? Who killed her!"

"My servant did," came the reply. Percy looked up, a man, tall, grey pasty skin with red slitted eyes looking down at him. He wore a black robe and in his hands was a pale white wand. He looked down at Percy and then Fleur, "ah, such beauty, truly a waste. She would have been a fine broodmare."

And Percy felt his persistence snap. He put Fleur's head down slowly and arose, his hands moving to Riptide's handle. He stood there, looking the snake man down, meeting his gaze.

Percy's hands shook, anger flowing through him, the man behind him squirmed, refusing to meet Percy's eyes. The demigod narrowed his green eyes, "you...you killed her."

Peter shook his head, trying to deny it, but Voldemort cut him off, "yes, he did," the man smiled, "what are you going to do?"

Percy didn't respond, he just moved. Red eyes went wide in shock as a flash of bronze nearly cleaved his head off. If it wasn't for Voldemort's timely doge he would have been headess.

A silent banishing curse flew from the tip of Voldemort's wand, hitting Percy in gut. It was supposed to tear his inside open, it was supposed to kill him. But all it did, was push him back two steps, the demigod standing.

"H-how?" Voldemort asked, fear in his voice.

Percy growled, all signs of thought leaving him. He moved like he had over a hundred times before, sword flashing in the darkness. Voldemort sent spells at him, moving away to dodge his blade.

"Avada Kedavra!" came the loud cry from the mad man. Percy ducked under the spell, sweeping a cut at Voldemort's robes, slicing a portion of it off. The dark lord's eyes widened, he quickly began to fire spell after spell.

Percy blocked the spells, not letting a single one touch him. He leaped over a killing curse, the third one Voldemort used, and brought his blade down hard over the monster's head.

Crack!

He appropriated in the nick of time. But Percy didn't care, he didn't care about the mad man. He only cared about the man who killed his love.

Peter was there, looking afraid for his life, as he should be. He turned around, ready to run, Percy knew the movements, he was trying to apparate away. He wouldn't let him.

A wandless spell flew from Percy's left hand, hitting Peter in the back, freezing him in place. The demigod grabbed the man, leveling the blade on his neck, ready to cut it off.

"No!" Harry's suddenly cry called out.

Percy stopped, "why?"

"B-because he can prove Sirius' innocent," HArry called out, "h-he can tell everyone that Voldemort's back! He's useful to us Percy!"

Percy looked at him, dead in the eyes, "he killed Fleur." Harry couldn't say a thing, he knew he couldn't. The demigod didn't hesitate. He pulled his sword, cutting into his neck, he was ready to slice his head off when suddenly a spell hit him in the back, sending him flying into a tombstone.

CRACK!

Percy groaned, a few inches to the right and it would have hit his mortal spot. Even if he had an unbreakable patch there, there was no telling what that spell could do to it.

Percy got up from the rubble and saw Voldemort back, the dark lord narrowed his eyes at Percy, grabbing the frozen Peter Pettigrew and hissed, "next time."

Percy's eyes widened, "no!" but before he could leave, they both apparated away with a loud crack.

Percy dropped his sword, he failed, his revenge, it failed. He looked down, his eyes going back to Fleur's vacant eyes. He ran to her side. He grabbed her cold body and hugged it close, tears coming out as he cried.

He grabbed her hand and looked, the ring he gave her, the veela protection ring, it was cold, it was useless. She was gone. He cried, he cried, the future, the future he finally set down plans for. It was gone.

The dream he had, the dream of a future where he didn't have to worry about surviving another year, the future with her, with a picket fence with a loving family. It was all gone.

"Percy..." Harry called out. Percy didn't know how long he held her, he didn't care. He looked up with red eyes and looked at Harry tied up form. He snapped his fingers transforming his binds into paper.

The Gryffindor ripped the restraints off and grabbed his wand and Fleur's. He walked over, his eyes looking afraid, "I-I'm sorry."

"Why?" Percy asked, "why was she here?!"

"S-she wanted to win the cup...for you," Harry replied, "she said...she said if you hadn't been there to save us, if you had just left us...you would have won. She claimed that it was her duty to make sure someone represented you. Either way...she wanted to give the cup to you."

Percy's heart tore up a little more, if that was even possible.

Slowly thunder clouds began to form. Percy didn't care. It began to rain. Percy didn't care. A small tornado was forming as the winds picked up speed. Percy didn't care. He held her, he held her for all his life, and he cried.

Soon, Harry placed his hand on his shoulder, "w-we need to go. He could come back soon. We need to leave."

Percy growled, "then you go. I'll stay. If he even steps foot here again, I'll kill him! No...not just him. I'll kill them all! Everyone responsible for that mad man! I'll kill every single one of them! I swear on the Styx the man who killed the woman I love will die! His head is mine!"

KAKOOM!

Harry flinched, he thought the thunder came from the storm clouds forming overhead, but he was wrong. It was the sign of a promise, a divine promise. Spoke only with the greatest of care, and Percy had just sworn to have Peter Pettigrew's head.

"P-Percy, we need to leave," Harry encouraged.

Percy nodded, "r-right...give me your ring."

The boy nodded, taking off the metal ring Percy gave him and putting it in his outstretched hand. Percy looked at the ring and casted a simple charm on it, allowing the magical item to be active all the time, to allow Percy to zip back here in a moment's notice.

He threw the ring away, he would return to start his hunt. He pressed his fingers on her eyes and closed them. 'Rest in peace my love,' he lifted Fleur in his arms and turned to Harry, "grab on."

The boy nodded as he held Percy's hand tightly. The demigod focused and spun, apparating away, bringing Harry along with him.

CRACK!

Harry landed in a pile while Percy stood up straight, he didn't want her body to be dirtied, no part of her would be dirtied.

"YA!"

"They came back!"

The cheering of the crowd was deafening. Percy had brought them all to the beginning of the maze. People cheered them all on, thinking they had one.

Percy stood there, his head lowered in shame, not moving a single inch. And slowly, the crowd began to soften, people stopped cheering, they began to whisper.

"Fleur?" a soft little girl's voice called out. Slowly people began to look, they began to see and they moved closer, walking off the stands.

Percy's tears came running again, his legs gave out as he fell down, he held her head up, he refused to let her hair get dirty. He cried, he let the tears out. Harry stood afar, looking on in utter self hate and grief.

"Fleur?! Fleur!" Gabby came running out, pushing past between the adult's legs as she ran to Percy. She ran to her sister's side, " _Fleur? Fleur?! Wake up sister! Wake up! You won!_ " she groaned, she turned to Percy, " _horsey? Why isn't she waking up?_ "

Percy couldn't speak, his throat closing up as he dry heaved, tears running thick.

" _Fleur! My baby!_ " two more figured ran out. Pierre was the first to reach them as he grabbed his daughter and pushed Percy away, " _Fleur?! Fleur! No! No! No!_ "

Apoline reached her last, she couldn't even come five feet within her daughter as she broke down into tears. She dropped down to her knees as she cried, " _no!_ "

They family cried, they all cried. Percy cried, he smashed his hand into the ground, cursing loudly. "She wasn't supposed to be there," he murmured, he looked up, her limp body being shaken by her father, still giving out hope that his little girl was alive.

She was dead, he refused to even think it until now, but it was true, she was dead. She was going into the afterlife, into Hades' realm, she would be alone...forced to wait in the lobby of DOA records, waiting for decades to even cross the Styx, to even…

And then it struck him, like a bolt of lighting. He remembered a story, a story of ancient Greece. Where a man lost his lover and in order to get her back he went into the very depths of Hades itself. He begged, he pleaded with the god, and Hades relented.

'The man...what was his name?' And the moment he asked that question, the demigod part of his answered. 'Orpheus.'

Percy had gone to Hades once before, he had destroyed it the last time he remembered. Could he? Could he go there now? Was it allowed? No...no, who cares? Who cares if it was allowed? The Fates owe him one, the world owes him one! He was sent back here against his wishes, and now? Now when he finally had a chance of happiness they take it away from him again? No! He refuses to let that happen!

Percy stood up, his feet like iron rods as every step he took filled with determination of his success. He approached Pierre and Gabby, both crying their eyes out.

Percy placed a hand on the man's back, he snapped towards him, looking at Percy with eyes filled with hate and sorrow. The demigod spoke, " _I'll bring her back._ "

" _What?! Have you gone mad?!_ " the man roared, Gabby and Apoline now looking up at Percy, confused as to what was happening.

" _No,_ " Percy replied, his eyes narrowing, " _I am bringing Fleur back. I'll do it. Give me time, don't do anything to the body until then, not a thing, do you understand?_ "

" _What are you saying you fucking son of a bitch?!_ " Pierre roared as he pushed Percy's hand away, " _you let her die! You did this!_ "

" _Can you really bring her back?_ " Gabby asked, her eyes filled with hope.

Percy nodded, " _yes._ "

" _Gabriel! Don't listen to him!_ " Pierre cried out before turning to Percy, " _get away from me and my family! Or I'll kill you where you stand._ "

Percy narrowed his eyes, " _you can try. But I'll still bring Fleur back,_ " he turned to Apoline, " _I swear, I'll bring your daughter back, or I'll not return. Just give me a day, one day, that's all I ask._ "

Apoline and Gabby looked confused while Pierre just looked angry. Percy turned away and walked to Harry, the boy looked confused as well. Percy spoke quickly, "Harry, don't let them burn or alter Fleur's body in anyway. I'll be back, promise me Harry, promise me you won't let them."

Harry blinked, "I-I promise."

Percy nodded, there was nothing else to say. He closed his eyes and focused, he recalled the entrance to the DOA, he didn't think he could ever forget it, never in a hundred life times. He turned on his heel and with a sudden and loud crack, his disappeared.

He left an entire stadium filled with confused people, who now slowly turned to Harry for answers. But the Gryffindor cared only about one thing, making sure Fleur was unchanged, like he promised Percy.

Percy landed in a dumpster. The smell said as much.

The demigod groaned as he picked himself out of the garbage heap and got out, he looked around, it was the middle of the morning. He walked out of the alleyway and saw people and cars running around. The cars were on the right side of the road, the correct side as far as Percy was concerned.

People were giving him strange looks and they were all dressed like stuck up rich twits, he saw an American flag flying over a deli on the other side of the road, 'yup, I'm in America.'

As Percy quickly looked around, he saw it, DOA records, the entrance. He ran without a second thought, going through the doors and immediately finding himself in a giant lobby filled with specters of humans floating about, waiting.

He was at the entrance to Hades, he was sure off it. And as if to confirm his suspicions, he saw a specter with yellow blonde hair walk by, dressed in blue robes. Percy froze instantly, he saw her face, so lost and confused.

He couldn't help calling out, "FLEUR!"

She turned to him, her spectral eyes widening, "P-Percy?"

He smiled, not believe his eyes. Her eyes shone with relief, her happy smile in ran at her, immediately wrapping his arms around her into a hug, but instead of feeling her warmth, he slipped past her, almost like she wasn't there.

"H-how?" Fleur asked looking at her hand before turning to Percy, "what's happened to me?"

Percy looked at her, his eyes teared up, so close, yet so far. "Y-you died."

Fleur's eyes winded, " _fuck,_ " she looked down at her hands and then looked around, " _w-where am I?_ "

"T-the afterlife," Percy told her, "you're at the gates of the afterlife."

Fleur blinked, observing the place around, " _I-I...wait, then why are you here?! Did you die as well?!_ "

Percy shook his head, "no, I'm not dead. And if I have my way with it, neither are you."

Fleur blinked, " _Percy, what are you saying?_ "

Percy moved to her, trying to cup her cheek only for his hand to slip past her ghostly skin. The demigod curled his fingers and growled, "I'm getting you back. I'm going down there and asking the devil for your soul back. I promise, I'm not leaving here without you Fleur."

" _Percy? What are you...you're going to get my soul back_?" Fleur asked, hope in her eyes.

"Yes, please, wait for me," Percy told her with begging eyes, "please wait for me, I'll be right back."

She looked at him, for a moment that lasted for eternity, she then smiled, " _of course my love, I'll wait for you, always_."

Percy smiled, he didn't think he would veer hear her voice again. He wanted to stay, he wanted to wait for her and talk some more. But he knew, he needed to move. Time was running out, her body wouldn't last.

He ran toward the lobby's back, he saw a black man in a white suit with white hair and dark shades standing behind a podium in front of the elevator.

The man looked down and raised an eyebrow, "you aren't dead."

Percy reached into his pocket, there like always was his trusty blade. He took it out and flicked it alive, "no, but you can be."

The man snorted, "you demigod have a lot to learn. You can't kill a deity kid!"

"But I can make you fade," Percy said as suddenly he reached over and pulled Charon by the necktie and leveled Riptide at his throat, "and trust me when I tell you, I'm in no mood in playing games right now. Take me to Hades, now!"

The being blinked, "ah...okay...your death wish kid." The man pointed behind him as eh elevators opened. Percy let him go and without a second look ran inside pressing the button for the floor below.

The doors shut with him alone inside. Instead of moving down the elevators moved forward. Everything became white. Percy remembered this part, the white cleared away revealing a dark and dead land before him. The elevator turned into a ship and he was sailing over the Styx, the river he once swam in.

The boat moved on it's own into the docks and Percy ran forward, interested in the wailing of the souls next to him. He looked forward and there it was Cerberus, the giant three headed mut that spotted him running towards them.

"WOOF!" it's three heads began to bark. Percy sighed, he didn't have time for this. Time for a distraction. He smiled as he took out his wand and pointed it at a giant sharp rock structure, flicking it.

Immediately it transformed into three giant red balls. Cerberus turned all its three heads towards it and immediately its giant tail began to wag.

Percy banished the balls into three different sides, "go get it boy!" he cried out.

"Woof!" the dog barked as it ran away from it's post, several spirits using this chance to slip past his notice and run away, but Percy did the opposite, he ran inside.

He ran into Hades and saw the different fields of punishment. The fields of torture, the fire of punishment and so much more. He however was focused on only one thing, the giant looming castle far off in the distance.

Percy ran, he followed the route he remembered from before as he ran towards the castle. Soon however, he realised he wasn't getting anywhere fast, he needed to be quick. So with a dive forward he spun in place and turned, now in his animagus form.

He spread his wings out and took into the sky, flying towards Hades' castle. He saw skeletons coming out of the castle, drawing bows and arrows at him. Flying carefully Percy avoided them all, slipping past the measly defences.

But just then he heard a screech and three bat like women took to the skies. Percy recognized the one in the lead, Alecto, AKA, Mrs. Dodds. His Algebra teacher. Gods, he wished she was still dead.

He moved like an expert flyer being a pegasus made him to be. He flew so quickly the Furies were forced to move aside else they get hit by a charging horse packed with muscles making it a mobile torpedo.

He flew towards the castle and immediately recognized the gardens and a figured dressed in black robes resting in a seat by the flowers.

Percy flew down, the God in black looked up, his robes made of the parts of the damned, darkness and death. He looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "well...now I have seen everything."

Percy came down, flapping his wings as he landed before him and transformed into hsi human form, standing before Hades, eyes narrowed.

The god blinked, "okay...now I have seen everything. Who are you? Are you a pegasus?"

Percy shook his head, "no, I'm...I'm something else. I'm a demigod. And I have come to ask your favour."

Hades raised an eyebrow, "a demigod? Well, you certainly are a brave one. There aren't many foolish enough to com here and face me directly. Tell me, who's are you? Ares? Apollo? Oh wait, Hermes, would explain the wings."

"I'm neither," Percy relied, for a moment he thought of telling the truth, but then he realised the timeline would be in ruins. All his friends, all of whom who died saving Olympus, all of that would be for nothing. So he instead said, "I'm the son of Triton, the son of Poseidon."

Hades blinked, "Triton? Well...I suppose that would explain the pegasus form."

"Lord Hades!" Alecto screeched as she and her sisters finally caught up, "allow us to dispose of this demigod!"

Hades waved his hand away, "no, leave him too me, he has gained my interest."

"But-"

"-Leave," Hades growled with narrowed eyes at the Fury. Alecto gulped, but slowly her sisters and her left. Hades then turned to Percy and smiled, "now, you mentioned something about a favour?"

Percy took a deep breath and steeled himself, "Orpheus, I wish for you to grant me the same blessing you gave him."

Hades sighed, "every decade there's always one. I told Persephone then and there if she allowed one person to take a soul back soon everyone would..sigh, no, your favour is denied."

Percy sighed his hand into a fist, "want do you want in exchange?"

Hades sighed as he rolled his eyes, "didn't you hear me kid? I said you're request is denied!"

"No, there is nothing like that. You Gods always wish for something, tell me what I have to do in exchange for my love's soul and I'll do it."

Hades snorted, "yeah, right, I'm sure..." he looked at Percy and narrowed his eyes, "but...if you are who you say you are...then maybe you can help me."

Percy blinked, "what can I do?"

Hades smiled, "tell me, are you aware of your grandfather's trident?"

Percy's breath hitched, "w-why?"

"Ah, so you do know off it. Well it's simple, I want you to steal it for me. Do that and I'll give you her soul back, plain and simple. What do you say?"

Percy knew he couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't give the trident up. It could cause a war, or jump start the war of titans. If now instead of Zeus' lighting bolt Poseidon's trident is stolen then...then it could mean war. And since Thalia is alive at this time, it would fall to her to save Olympus.

Percy knew all that, he did...he knew he couldn't do it. But Fleur...Athena once told him, if he was to choose between saving the world or the ones he loves, he would always choose the latter.

However….he just knew he couldn't do this.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide in it's pen form. Hades raised an amused eyebrow and watched as Percy flicked his pen, causing it to expand into a sword. Percy then twisted the face dial of his watch and it expanded into a shield.

He looked at the god, "give me her soul, or I'll destroy Hades itself. I swear on the Styx."

KAKOOM!

* * *

 **Here you go, the next chapter, sorry it was a week late, I had to rework a few things. The next update will be on the 18th.**

 **And no, Fleur will not remain dead. I just wanted to give Percy a personal reason to jump into another war. So...MOTIVATION!**

 **Enjoy Valentine's day fuckers, I will continue doing what I have done every year...be sad and alone.**


	32. Chapter 32

Hades threw his head back and laughed, "you? Destroy me?! Hahaha! Who in the name of Tartarus do you think you are?!"

Percy didn't respond, he charged forward, sword swinging quickly at Hades' neck. The god rolled his eyes, his robes coming alive as it shoved Percy away, sending him flying back.

"You know what, it has been a while since I had some proper entertainment," Hades said snapping his fingers, "put on a good show sea boy."

Suddenly the doors to the garden opened up as a small army of skeletons dressed as soldier from across time came in. They were dressed as soviet soldiers, romans, cops and even an odd spartan.

But Percy didn't care. Not one bit.

He just attacked. The rage, the fury, the hate, he let all of it out and let it control his actions. His blades moved like the winds of a hurricane, each blow sent a skeleton flying away. It was like nature itself fought the army of the dead.

Hades' eyes went wide as he looked at Percy slowly rip apart his army. He stood up in surprise, watching the demigod decimate the skeletons. It was like watching Ares himself come down and fight.

This boy, he wasn't a normal demigod. He was something else. It was power he had never seen before, skills he had rarely ever seen displayed outside of war. The thing before him wasn't….he was a storm come alive.

Percy tore through the army of skeletons with his blade. It was easy, so easy. He remembered how he destroyed Hades' army before when he came out of the Styx. How he decimated all of them, and this time was no difference.

They came in droves, large forces of soldiers all attempting to best him, but none came even close.

Percy threw their bodies into the garden, Hades was in such awe he didn't even realize his wife's flowers were being crushed.

Percy was slowly being pushed back by the sheer number, but that didn't matter, he cut through any who tried to even touch him.

Slowly the pile of broken bones and destroyed souls began to surround him, like a sand trap. But Percy just stepped over their bodies, breaking bones under the heel of his boot. They came, but they didn't survive.

Hades sat there as slowly the pile of skeletons began to grow, the boy stepping on the corpse like a king of death ascending onto his throne.

Hundreds came out, the sword didn't stop flashing, and the hundreds died. Hades couldn't believe what he was seeing, the boy didn't even look fazed, if nothing else, he looked even more determined.

More skeletons came ready to die, the boy moved, ready to kill. But Hades had enough. "Stop," he spoke in a tone of worry and confusion. He turned to the boy, "who are you?"

Percy looked down at him, slowly panting, catching his breath, "I cannot tell you."

"Why not?"

"The Fates would be mad."

Hades snorted, "if you care about what the Fates wished you wouldn't be here demanding I return a soul back to life."

Percy nodded, "yes...well then I misspoke. I don't care about the Fates, but if I tell you my name, time will be altered and people I care for will die."

Hades frowned, "time? Time traveler?" Percy hesitated, but nodded, "oh...I see. Well...then that is something else….tell me, this woman...who is she too you?"

Percy sucked in his breath, "she's my future."

Hades blinked, "you intend to marry her?"

"No….I mean I haven't decided. But...but I love her and she has shown me that...that I can have a future past the age of 20, something most demigods don't spend enough time to care about...so please...I know you know how it feels to have the love of your life taken from you...she was taken from me...far too soon."

Hades looked at Percy, they both said nothing until the God of the Underworld spoke, "if you do this...she will lead a life of doubts. Once you die...it is difficult to accept you deserve a second chance."

"I give her that chance, I'll make sure she knows that she'll always have a future with me," Percy nodded.

"Very well," Hades took out a small brown pot like structure and tossed it. Percy caught it in his swollen hands, holding it like one would an infant, "touch her soul with this pot and then shatter it upon her body. She will return to life. But be warned child, there's a price to pay for what you ask from me. A dangerous price….and I don't think you'll be able to pay it."

"I can," Perct spoke, "I can and I will."

"No...you won't," Hades snapped his fingers as the shadows around his curled into a ball forming a doorway revealing the lobby of the DOA on the other side, "now leave, before I find myself changing my mind."

Percy nodded as he climbed down the pile of bodies, carefully holding the pot in his hands. He approached the portal and turned to Hades, "thank you lord Hades."

The God snorted, "leave boy." Percy said nothing, he nodded and stepped through leaving the God of the Underworld alone. Or so it seemed.

Hades walked over to his tea table and sipped his drink, "you three can come out now."

Out of the shadows the Three Fates came, "what did he tell you?"

"Something about time travel," Hades shrugged, "was it true?"

"Yes," the middle on replied.

"Oh...are you going to punish him?" Hades asked.

"No."

"Oh?" he sounded surprised, "may I ask why?"

The three looked at him and spoke as one, "we owe him," and then they vanished.

Hades snorted, "and they say I have a creepy attitude," he looked into the garden and gasped. His cup fell from his fingers and he cried out, "the garden! Persephone is going to kill me!"

 **With Percy:**

The demigod stepped through the portal, immediately it closed behind him. "W-wait, you're back?!" Charon cried out from his desk, looking horrified.

Percy smirked, "see you...Chiron."

"It's Charon! Charon!" the entity cried out as Percy walked away, looking around the DOA lobby for the soul he sealed.

They stood there, like a brainless mob just waiting for damnation to come for them. Percy ignored them, he ignored them all. He ran through the mob, "Fleur?! Fleur?! Where are you?!"

"Percy? Percy!" her voice had some life it, the only proof of a soul i this wretched place. Percy tore through the people, following the voice. He burst through them and there she was, standing exactly where he left her.

"Yes! I can make it!" Percy smiled as he took out the brown pot.

"Percy? What's going on?" Fleur asked confused.

"I'm bringing you back to life," Percy replied as he held out the pot, "this is going to help me do it?"

"What is it?" Fleur asked.

"I….I don't know. But it'll bring you back to life Fleur! Please, do you trust me?"

She looked at him, her eyes widening for a moment before she moved forward, catching his lips with her own. Percy's lips were cold, he couldn't feel her warmth, but the cold worked just as well enough to send goosebumps through his body.

Fleur moved back and smiled with tears in her eyes, "always," she touched the pot and suddenly she soul turned into sparkles of light that was sucked into the pot, leaving Percy alone.

The demigod didn't waste a moment. He put the pot inside the mokeskin bag he always had around his head and ran out the front door. He threw it open and immediately pictured the three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

He pictured the building but found the image just couldn't stick. It was slipping away, his worry for Fleur's soul and her body's condition took over. He was just so scared. His fear ate away at the mental picture he had, until he heard her laughter.

He remembered the sound, he remembered the smiles they shared in the inn, and suddenly, the fear melted, instead he saw an image of the inn with Fleur waiting for him by the door. She smiled and waved, and Percy vanished with a loud crack.

He felt his magic drain, such a trip would be impossible for a mortal. But Percy Jackson was no mortal.

He collapsed in a heap and quickly got back on his feet. He looked around, he was in Hogsmeade. He looked down, he managed not to splinch himself, thanks the Gods. He ran forward and leaped into the air, his body shifting immediately as a black pegasus took his place and flew into the air at it's maximum speed.

He flew over the quidditch pitch, the people were slowly leaving. He flew down low and looked around, finding his Hufflepuff year mates walking off in the distance. He dived forward and landed on the ground hard, his hooves making a giant crater in the ground.

"Holy shit!" Juan cried out as he back away.

Percy transformed and turned to them, "where is she? Where did they take her?!"

"T-the hospital wing," Cedric cried out. Percy didn't bother saying thanks, he just took off, once more as a pegasus.

As he came upon the castle Percy moved towards the Hospital wing, seeing an open window off to one side. He flew straight ahead and dived threw, startling the people inside as he transformed and rolled, landing on his feet once more.

Percy looked around, Dumbledore, Maxim, Snape and the Delacour family stood in one side while Harry, Ron, Hermione, Susan and Gaby stood between them and a bed that had Fleur's body. The kids all had their wands drawn and pointed at the adults, Gabby looked like she was on the verge of tears and Harry looked determined.

"You!" Pier cried out, "tell them to stop this insanity at once!" he said pointed at Harry.

I turned to Harry, "what happened?"

"They wanted to remove her...her body," Harry explained, "we didn't let them."

" _Horsey! You're back! I knew you would be!_ " Gabby cried as she ran at Percy, throwing her wand away as she hugged his legs. She cried, " _please! Please bring my sister back!_ "

" _Gabriele! Come back here at once! I told you this boy is a liar!_ " Pier growled in fury, his eyes red and filled with tears.

"Mr. Jackson," Dumbledore began in a soft tone, "I-I understand a lose such as this is difficult. But there is no power on this planet that can bring a person back to life. Please, stand down," his wand was drawn, "or I'll be forced to use force."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "kiss my ass," he then turned down to Gabby who looked at him with a tear covered face, " _I always keep my promises Gabby. Give me a second, Fleur will be back in no time._ "

" _Y-you mean it?_ " she asked.

Percy nodded, " _yes, I do._ "

" _You will not touch my daughter's body you monster!_ " Pier cried out as he stepped forward, wand drawn.

" _Papa no!_ " Gabby stood before Percy, her arms stretched out protectively, " _he's going to bring sister back!_ "

" _Gabby, he's-_ " Peire stopped as Percy moved from behind Gabby, " _stop him!_ "

Maxim fired off a stunner, Percy twisted his body, reached for his watch dial and twisting it, causing the bronze shield to pop open and deflect the spell fire. The red spell flew over the giantess head, making her duck in surprise.

"How is that-" Dumbledore began as Percy reached into his mokeskin bag and took out a clay pot, moving behind Harry and his friends, "Mr. Jackson, I have to insist you stop."

"Please sir, let him try," Harry said as he stepped between Dumbledore's wand and Percy.

"H-Harry?" Dumbledore asked shocked, "Harry you have to move! Mr. Jackson is about to make a very deadly error!"

"No," Percy brought the pot down on Fleur's body shattering it on her chest, "I know exactly what I'm doing."

" _You bastard!_ " Peire cried out as he ran forward. He pushed Harry aside, who was stunned still by what Percy did, and tackled him into the wall, " _what did you do?! How dare you desecrate her body you bastard?!_ "

Percy however had no eyes for the grief stricken father, his eyes were only on the form of his little bird. He watched as Peire shook him like a rag doll, tearing his collar from the anger. He didn't even flinch as the french man punched his face, he didn't feel a thing.

And then, suddenly, cutting through the angry french man's roar and the tears of Apoline and Gabby, came a gasp of air from the body of the woman everyone believed was dead.

Percy's eyes winded, "Fleur!" he pushed Peire away, throwing him across the room and onto the floor before his wife.

Percy ran to her side, grabbing her arm as he felt warmth slowly return to it. Her warmth, he body's heat was returning. Percy's face was covered with tears as he watched her chest rise and fall, her breath slowly coming back to normal.

" _I-Impossible,_ " Pier said from the ground as he watched his dead daughter breath once more.

"H-how did you do that?" Harry asked.

Percy turned to him, is hands still holding' Fleur's, "I...I made a deal with the devil."

" _Fleur!_ " Gabby cried out as she tore herself away from her mother's side, running to Percy. She shook Fleur, " _Fleur?! Fleur?!_ " she turned to Percy, " _why isn't she waking up?!_ "

Percy blinked, he didn't realise it, but the little veela was right. Percy looked at Fleur, "Fleur? Fleur?! Damn it! He swore this would work!"

"And he did also say there would be a price, did he not?" Percy turned and saw Hecate standing there.

Everyone was shocked to see the presumably squib standing in the nursing room, seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"What did he mean?" Percy asked getting up and walking up to Hecate, "what was the price? Why isn't she waking up?!"

Hecat looked over Percy's shoulder and sighed, "you stupid boy. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Percy paused, "I...I did what I had to."

"It was her time," Hecate pushed past him approaching her body, "and you forced her to return. That journey...can take quite a lot out of anyone."

"What's is wrong with my daughter?" Apolline asked.

"She's been brought back to life," Hecate sighed, "but her body is being rejected by her soul. It will take time for her adjust."

"How long?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," Hecate shrugged as she looked at Fleur, "a year? Maybe more?"

"Excuse me madam Blackfyre, but how exactly do you know all of this?" Dumbledore asked, "I was givin to believe that you were a non magical being yes?"

Hecate smiled, "oh that's where you're wrong Albus, there is more in heaven and Earth than what we know and see," she then turned to Percy and sighed, "you just loveing fucking things up for me huh kid?"

"I...I'm sorry," Percy lowered his head.

Hecate sighed, "it's fine. Look I have to deal with the fall out of this mess, if there even is one. I'll give you this kid, you sure know how to win people over. I'll see you at home, okay?"

Percy nodded, "right."

And just like that, Hecate vanished, not a sound, not a word more said. She was just gone.

"H-how did she do that Albus?" McGonagall asked, "it should be impossible to apparate inside Hogwarts!"

"There are more in heaven and Earth than what we know and see," Dumbledore repeated in a confused voice as he slowly turned to Percy and narrowed his eyes, "I don't know Minerva….I just don't."

" _Fleur?_ " Peire finally spoke as he got on his feet, Apoline right behind him as they approached Fleur's breathing body. He ran his fingers down her arm and gasped, " _s-she's alive! We have to get her to a hospital quickly! Maxim! I'm taking my daughter away._ "

Maxim nodded, " _understood Peire, good luck._ "

The man then turned to Percy, his glare came back as he pointed his wand him, " _don't ever come near my daughter again!_ "

"But-"

"- _never!_ " Pierre cried out as he levitated Fleur's body.

"Mr. Delacour that may not be the wisest choice," Dumbledore urged the man, "we still don't know how thi happened, moving her away just might reverse what Percy here has done."

"I will not let my daughter's life be dictated by you English men or some love sick boy!" Peire cried out as he ran out, his family following him.

Percy watch them leave, any other time he would have been angry. He would have demanded he be allowed to go with them. But, not this time, this time his guilt overrode all of that. He just wanted her safe...and right now, safe meant being as far away from him as possible.

Percy turned to Harry, the boy still looked confused. He nodded, "thank you Harry, if you hadn't stopped them when you...this would have all been pointless."

"H-how did you do that?" Harry asked.

Percy sighed, "I promise I'll tell you later, right now there are more pressing matters," Percy turned to Dumbledore and walked up to the man, "sir, the Moody you know is a Death Eater. He drank polyjuice potion and pretended to be Alastor Moody."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "and how do you know that Mr. Jackson?"

"He attacked me in the maze," Percy admitted, "he confessed it to me. Where is he?!"

Dumbledore sighed "relax Mr. Jackson, he's been captured. We found that he is in fact Barty Crouch Jr. who's an avid Voldemort supporter."

Percy blinked, "Crouch? You mean Crouch had a son who's a Death Eater?"

Dumbledore nodded, "yes, that's true. He was supposed to be dead but...it seems rising from the grave is easier than in my time," his eyes twinkled, "tell me mr. Jackson, what did you mean when you said you made a deal with the devil?"

Percy sighed, "not now, where is Crouch? He's going to answer my questions about where his master is and that slim Peter Pettigrew is!"

"Peter Pettigrew?" Ron asked surprised, "what do you want with him?"

Percy glared at the boy, "I want his head," he turned to Dumbledore, "where?"

"Mr. Jackson I cannot let you do that. You're judgement is clouded, I'm sure-"

"-He's in the Astronomy Tower," Harry spoke up.

"Potter!" Snape snapped. But Percy didn't waste any time as he ran, fully intent on getting his revenge.

"Mr. Jackson! Wait!" Dumbledore cried as the teacher and the students all ran after the demigod who seemed to become two times faster than he was as he ran across Hogwarts' climbing higher and higher.

They all reached the Astronomy tower at the same time, Dumbledore was supposed lying quick for his age.

As Percy came upon the tower he felt cold, very cold. It reminded him of Hades, which made Percy twitch in anger, was Hades here? No! This mortal was his!

Percy came upon the classroom doors which were supposed to be closed, now open. A fat man with a bowler ha stood by the door as a figure wearing a black cloak floated inside.

On the other side was thin man that was crawling up a wall, trying to get away the floating monster that seemed to suck all the joy and happiness from it's surrounding. The man cried out, "no! Please! Anything but a dementor! Please! I'll tell you anything! Just get it away from me!"

'He's being attacked!' Percy realised, he needed him alive! He took out Riptide and got ready for a fight, when suddenly two voices chanted out loudly, "expecto Patronum!"

Percy watched as suddenly a glowing white phoenix and a stag rushed his sides, charging at the creatures that seemed to be in shock. It screamed as the two animals attacked it, pushing out of the Astronomy classroom and into the night sky.

"Albus?! What is the meaning of this?!" the bowler hat wearing man cried out, "you cannot just attack a dementor! It's a servant of the magical government!"

"It was going to kiss Bartley Mr. Minister,"Dumbledore explained as he and Harry stood on Percy's either side, hand in hand and a very angry looking glare, "am I to believe a kiss order was issued on the man's person? I was unaware there was a trail in the Wizingmont, after all I would know, considering I am the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"N-no, but-"

"Then how did you feel it right to allow a Dementor to attack someone? And just watch as they tried to kiss said individual?" Dumbledore asked.

"I-I, it got away from me! Yes, that's what it is! It just got away! Thank goodness you came when you did Albus! I would think it would come after me next after finished with Crouch!"

Percy growled, "move," he pushed passed Fudge and entered the prison cell, seeing Crouch curled up in a ball. Percy growled as he grabbed the man and pulled him up, slamming him against the wall, "where is he?!"

"I-I'll never tell!" Crouch cried out as his maniac smile returned, "long like the Dark Lord! Long may he live! Let him kill all those who are off dirty blood! May h-"

Slap!

Percy hand was blur as he slapped Bartley so hard he broke a tooth. "I don't give a fuck about Voldemort! I want Pettegrew!"

"Hehe, if you want the rat I'll gladly give him to you! He's not loyal enough to serve our master! But I don't know where if he, and even if I did, I would never tell you!" he said throwing his head back and laughing.

Percy growled, "yes, you will," he turned to see Snape, "Veritaserum, do you have some?"

"It won't work," Fudge huffed, "the man's obviously mad! Look at him, thinking you-know-who is back! He's mental!"

"Voldemort is back," Percy growled, "I faced him, and so did Harry."

Fudge's eyes widened, "w-what?! Impossible! I'm sure it was just a trick cast by this man-"

Percy approached the man, his glare silencing him, his very aura making the man quiver as the power of a demigod poured out, warning the pathetic mortals around him to not to interfere.

"I saw Voldemort. I fought him. I saw him standing over the broken body of the woman I love," Percy approached Fudge, making the man back away until he hit a wall, "do you think I imagined that? That a trick could be that powerful?"

"H-he can't be back! It's impossible!" Fudge cried out.

Percy snorted, "you fucking coward," he spat on the man's feet, "I hope people have the good sense to throw you to the wolves," the demigod turned to the potions professor, "the truth serum sir, do you have any?"

"Y-yes," he took out a clear vial of the serum, "we used it to interrogate him before."

Percy nodded as he took the potion and walked back to Bartley who leaned against the cell wall. He grabbed the man and forced open his mouth, pouring three drops on his tongue and waited for the potion to take effect.

The moment Bartley's eyes became glazed over Percy began his questioning, "where is Peter Pettigrew?"

"I don't know," came the monotone reply.

"Where do you think he'll hide?"

"I'm not privy to my lord's plans."

"Can you guess?"

"Yes."

"Then guess where he could go next."

"Malfoy mansion," Fudge's gasp was audible, "Malfoy has been a loyal follower, he'll accommodate the lord nicely."

"T-that's impossible!" Fudge cried out, "Lord Malfoy was tricked into joining!"

Percy turned to Crouch, "has the dark lord ever used the Imperius curse to force someone into a Death Eater?"

"No," everyone gasped, Harry smirked in victory, "to become a Death Eater you must truly be loyal to the Lord with all your soul. Anyone who bares the mark is and always will be a Death Eater."

Percy noticed Snape touch his left forearm, even Dumbledore looked at the arm. The demigod then spotted Fudge, the minister looking pale.

"Couch...is the dark lord alive?" Percy asked

This time, the man's answer was filled with joy, "yes! The Dark Lord lives once more! All hail Lord Voldemort! The future ruler of all magic kind!"

Percy turned and walked away, he stopped before Fudge and growled, "if anything happens to him before the people know about his crimes," Percy leveled his wand under the man's throat, "I'll fucking kill you."

The demigod walked out, pushing past the adults as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Susan followed him back downstairs.

"Percy, here," Harry said motioning to an empty classroom. They all got in and closed the door behind them, Harry rounded on Percy and asked, "how did you bring her back?"

Percy sighed, "I...I'm not human."

Ron blinked, "what do you mean?"

Percy sighed and began to explain to them the same story he told Fleur, about how he was the son of the Atlantic ocean, about how other spirits out there exhausted and why they had to hide. The kids...didn't really seem to take well to the explanation.

"So...are you human?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione huffed.

"So that's why you're so good with water," Susan said in understanding.

"So how did you bring back Fleur?" Harry asked ignoring everyone else.

I sighed, "a few years ago I helped...a grim reaper get his stuff back. Someone stole it, he owed me a favour, I decided to cash in," it was a lie, but it was a much more believable explanation than what actually happened.

"You met Death?!" Hermione gasped, "how?!"

Percy shrugged, "I went to his office."

"Death has an office?!" Hermione cried out again.

Percy nodded, "yeah. It's in LA, a place called...well, I probably shouldn't say. I promised Hecate I wouldn't bring you all into this world, I'm sorry."

Hermione began to mumble to herself while Ron looked like his brain just flushed everything out of his head. Harry however had his head hanging, his fists squeezed, "so-so you can't just bring anyone back to life?"

Percy sighed, "no Harry...I'm sorry."

"No," Harry shook his head, "it's fine I...I'm glad you were able to save Fleur at least. I didn't want her dying because of….because I wasn't strong enough to save her."

Percy sighed, "look..it's been a long night. How about if you all go to bed? We'll talk more about this in the morning?"

"That's sounds like a good idea Percy," Hermione nodded as she turned to Harry, "Harry...come on, let's go."

Harry nodded, "r-right. Percy, could you make sure Sue-"

"I'll keep an eye on here," Percy promised.

Harry nodded, "thanks," they walked away leaving the two Hufflepuff's alone.

Percy turned to Susan, "come on," she nodded nervously as she walked next to him as they made their way to their dorm, Percy's head filled with thoughts revenge and worry for Fleur's health.

"So...can you talk to fish?" Susan suddenly asked.

Percy blinked, "what?"

"Y-you know, since you're a child of the sea...can you talk to fish?"

Percy chuckled, "yeah, I can. Which is also why I don't like eating fish or anything that comes from the sea. It feels too much like eating a friend."

"Huh…..I think I'll stop too," she said nervously.

Percy chuckled, "Sue, you don't have to stop for my sake, Fleur also eats fish you know? And she does it on purpose, knowing that I hate it."

"She knows?" Sue asked surprised, "about...your real identity?"

Percy nodded, "yes, why wouldn't she?"

"No it's just….Harry and I...it just feels like there are so many secrets he's kept hidden from me...it's like he doesn't trust me. I tried asking him what happened but...he refuses to speak about it."

Percy sighed, "he probably feels guilty."

"Guilty? For what?"

"For getting Fleur killed," Percy growled.

"B-but Percy-"

"I know he didn't do it," Percy waved her worry away, "I blame only one person, Pettegrew. But, at the same time, he doesn't believe that. He hates himself for what he did, so...you're going to have to make him get rid of that chip on his shoulder. Show him he doesn't have to keep you at an arm's length. I'm sure he doesn't want to see what happened to Fleur happen to you."

"But how do I do that?" she asked.

Percy shrugged, "he's your boyfriend, figure it out," they traveled in silence after that, Susan thinking about her boyfriend and Percy about his girlfriend. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do tomorrow. All he knew is that right now, he needed some sleep.

 **The next day:**

Percy walked into the Great Hall and suddenly all the chatter stopped. He ignored them as he walked up to the Teacher's table, Dumbledore locked eyes with him immediately.

"Where's Crouch?" Percy asked.

"He's been escorted by an armed gaurd to the ministry for processing," Dumbledore explained calmly, "he'll face justice Mr. Jackson, not to worry."

Percy nodded, "good. And Peter Pettigrew? Any leads on where he is?"

The teachers began to whisper, while Dumbledore did his best to ignore it. He nodded, "yes. Perhaps we can continue this conversation in my office after breakfast, yes?"

Percy nodded, "alright," he walked back to his table and sat down. The French students ignored him and he ignored them. He didn't listen to people talk, he just focused on hs meal.

Soon Percy found himself sitting in the Headmaster's office watching as the man took out a folder with his name on it and place a piece of paper before him.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "what's that?"

"I understand you wished to take the NEWTs early this year yes? Pass out?" Dumbledore smiled.

Percy nodded, "yes...Fleur wanted us to be together, she didn't want to wait for a year for me, she wanted me to get a job and...well...I suppose that's all pointless now."

"Why is that?" the older man asked.

"Because….I guess she may not want to do anything with me," Percy hung his head in shame.

"Now now Mr. Jackson, I often found love...isn't that easy to break, especially the kind of love that makes a make travel all the way to Death's door to bring back the woman he loves."

Percy looked at the man, "how? How did you find that out?! Who told you?"

"I assure you, no one betrayed your trust," the man waved a calm hand, "but, the walls do have moving portraits in each class room, all of whom answer to me."

Percy growled, "so you know everything?"

Dumbledore nodded, "yes….I do. And I have to say, I find myself...perplexed. I have never even heard of the things you speak of but yet….somehow you have brought a woman back to life. Clearly there is more than meets the eye to you Mr. Jackson."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "and I can say the same to you."

The man nodded, "yes...I suppose most can..." he pushed the slip of paper forward, "this is a permission slip from Moody, the real one. It's his written permission slip which will allow you to take the DADA NEWTs a year early."

"I...I see," Percy looked at the paper, "but that's pointless. Why should I graduate early? Fleur is...she's still sick...I have no reason to leave this place."

"What about revenge?" Dumbledore asked.

The demigod's attention was gained, "how?"

"You wish for revenge upon Peter Pettigrew yes? For his part in killing your beloved?"

Percy nodded, "yes."

"And are you willing to go to any lengths to get it?" the man asked.

"Yes. I am."

"Then, I have a proposition for you Mr. Jackson," the man stroked Fawkes' plumage, "have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No, I haven't, what is it?"

"It's a group I made to help combat Voldemort's forces," Dumbledore explained, "I gathered the best and brightest and we all fought against the darkness. Harry's parents were both members, so was Sirius Black, who I'm sure you know."

Percy groaned, "are you a wizard or a spy?"

The man smiled, "why can't I be both?"

Percy grumbled, "fine, organization that fights evil. What does it have to do with me?"

"I want you to join it," Dumbledore explain.

Percy blinked, "what?"

"With Voldemort's return I find myself realising that the world isn't ready for him. Fudge continues to bury his head in the sand, yelling at anyone who asks that Voldemort hasn't returned. The Order needs to return, and I wish for you to enlist."

"Why me? I thought this was supposed to be an exclusive club or something?"

The old man chuckled, "you have fought a dragon with a sword, invent new and fascinating potions just as easy as some people breath. You're penchant for inventing spells is beyond anything I've ever seen and your prowess with transfiguration is becoming something to look out for. But...above all that, I ask this of you because when I see you….I see the eyes of not a scholar, but a warrior. Am I right in thinking this?"

Percy looked at the man, he was silent for a longest time before he nodded, "yes….you're correct. So what, you want me to join your little army?"

Dumbledore nodded, "yes, because for what's about to come...we'll need the help of a demi-spirit like yourself."

Percy looked at the form, "so what's the plan? Have me graduate early? And then do what? I planned on being a potions professor at Beauxbaton, I doubt I can do that and be in your army."

"No, you cannot," Dumbledore nodded, "but, if you manage to pass, which I no doubt that you will, and then amage to obtain your masters in Potions, you can return to Hogwarts as the new potions professor."

"Wait, what?!" Percy's eyes winded, "you want me to take over Professor Snape's job?! What about him?"

"For a long time Severus has been asking for the DADA position. The only reason I never gave it to him is because I lacked a competent potions teacher to take him place, but if you join, that won't be the case not will it?"

"B-but I suck at teaching!"

The man chuckled, "my dear boy, you have a fundamental understand of the subject and the ability to communicate clearly, trust me, the only possible way for you to be a bad teacher at a subject you love, is if you want to be. And if things really are that difficult, I'm sure Minerva or Sprout would be more than willing to help you manage."

"I...I..." Percy looked at the sheet before him, "I don't know..."

"Percy, I'm not pressuring you into this, be very sure of that. But, if you truly wish for revenge against Pettegrew and bring him to justice...this is the way to do it. You can't bring down an army alone, you will need help."

Percy looked at the paper and then at the man before him. He sighed, "if I do this...Pettegrew is mine. Do you understand? If you gain any information about him, I want it. You won't stop me from going after him and you won't question what I do once I find him. Agreed?"

Dumbledore looked worried, "what exactly are you planning on doing to the man?"

"I swore an oath on my magic to behead him," Percy explained in a way he would understand, "so if I'm not the one to kill him, I'll die."

Dumbledore's eyes went wide, "Percy! That is the most foolish thing you could have done! How could you?!"

"You try holding the body of the person you love in your arms and tell me you wouldn't do the same," Percy growled.

Dumbledore faltered, "I...I agree...fine, I accept your terms and conditions Percy Jackson," Dumbledore extended his arm and Percy shook it, "welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

Percy nodded, "right," he got up and took the sheet of paper granting him permission to write his NEWTs, "the exams are in a week, I'll need to study."

"Of course. Oh and Percy," Dumbledore took out a pouch of money and placed it on the desk, "here, your winnings."

Percy blinked, "what?"

The man smiled, "you're winnings boy. Don't tell me you forgot the prize reward for the tournament?"

"I-I won? But Fleur and Harry touched the cup first!"

"But you brought them back, saved their lives and brought Fleur back from the dead," the man smiled, "I have spoken to Harry about it, he refuses to take the winnings. He says he wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for you. In his words, 'he's the true champion, not me. I never got through a single task without his help.' He refused to hear it."

Percy looked at the coins and nodded, "thanks," he grabbed them and put them away, "I'll see you soon professor."

"Yes, good luck Mr. Jackson...you'll need it," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, even in these dark times, hop seems to bloom in them. Hope, in the form of two young men, one with emerald green eyes and the other sea green.

* * *

 **There we go, year four complete. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I figured I now gave Percy motivation to fight and a way to do it, allowing him and Harry's stories to run parallel against each other.**

 **Also.** _Bad NEWS_ **\- I will be putting this story on hiatus for a month. Simply because I need to form the ideas and write them down for the next year of Percy's life. But also because I'm finally going to go back and finish PJ and the Game, hopefully...maybe just a single chapter or something.**

 **Anyway, have fun!**


	33. Chapter 33

"Perceus Jackson, please step forward," the lady behind the desk called out.

Percy took a step forwar dinto the spot light. He wore a muggle suit, a form fitting one that was blue with vertical whitle lines coming down the cloth. He had a blue tie and a white shirt, he was dressed up for a reason, he needed to impress.

The lady in the middle looked up fromt he fiel she was reading. She was thin and wrinkley and on her head was a rideculous looking stuffed vulutre that serves as a head ornament of some kind.

"Mr. Jackson, these grades are...impressive to say the least," the woman nodded.

Percy nodded, "thank you ma'am."

"O++ in potions in your OWLS and a another O++ for your NEWTs," she read out, "you created over twenty diffrent kinds of potions which qualified you for your masters title in the subject, amking you possibly the youngest potions master in history. And most certianly the youngest with these many potions patended under you name."

Percy nodded, "that is correct."

"Triwizard champion, the youngest animagus in over eight hundred years, the first every magcal animagus in history. And...it says here you also gained a masters in Rune creation?"

Percy nodded, "yes ma'am. The qualifications were similar for the potions mastership, so I decidd to just go ahead and gain it as well."

"I see...and what is this you invented? A hover board is it?"

Percy nodded, "yes. I was bored with brooms, so I decided to try and make something intresting."

"A new kind of broom? What's wrong with regular old brooms?" asked a highly arestrocian voice belonging to a man with silver blonde hair and cure eyes.

Percy locked eyes with him, "sometimes the old ways just dont' work. And while it may not be broken, that certainlly doesn't mean it shouldn't be fixed."

The man glared at the demigod, for a momment, no one said anything. Until Agatha Longbottom cleared her throat gaining Percy's attention.

"You have attended Hogwarts for a toal of one year correct?"

Percy nodded, "yes ma'am."

"And you don't have any experiance teaching?"

Percy nodded, "yes."

"So how-"

"-How can we expect you to be competant enough to teach out children?" Malfoy cut into Aghata's question earning him a glare form the old woman.

"Simple. I understand the subject better than anyone else. I don't have issues in helping others understand and explaining it simple terms."

"But-"

"-I see, thank you Mr. Jackson," Agatha glared at Malfoy who tired to speak out of turn once more, "tell me, have you undergone the teacher's exam?"

Percy nodded, "yes, the results are on the last page."

She turned the file she held and her eyes widned, "understading, O, speaking, O, student relations...EE, hm, certianlly not the worst application."

"But not the best either," Malfoy hissed, "Severus is an amazing potions master, the best in fact. Why must we replace him with a boy barely out of school and a year above the legal age?"

"Because Severus wished to take up the DADA postions, and I'm incline to give it to him since I currently don't have a teacher for the coming year," Dumbledore, who sat next to Agatha explained, "I belive Mr. Jackson will be perfect for the role, in fact, if yo see two pages from behind, there will be a personal note from Proffesor Snape himself recomending Mr. Jackson into this position."

The gathered board of governers looked at the letter and read it quickly. Agatha's eyes winded, "this is quite a recomadation. Proffessor Snape speaks quite highly of you Mr. Jackson."

Percy smiled, "thank you."

"But that coudl also be because he wish to mearly gain the teaching potion he actually covted for all these years," she quickly put it.

"That seems highly unlikely," Dumbledore put in.

The woman nodded, "maybe...tell me Mr. Jackson, have you complied a book list for the students?"

Percy nodded, "yes, here is a copy," Percy aproahed the table and placed a scroll before them.

Agatha picked it up and passed it to the man sitting on the far left. He unrolled it and looked it over, hsi eyes widening, "these are quite impressive Mr. Jackson, and your ciriculaum seems...very adapative, if not a little ambitous."

"Potions is easy if you have a good teacher," Percy explained.

"The first years seem to have it easy enough, but it seems to be repeting over every year. Why is that?"

"I found that while Proffessor Snape did a good job on the practical side ofthings, he never listed out each individual ingredient and their uses in potions. I wish for each of my students to not only understand what they have to do, but why. Sure, it'll take some time, but it'll result in a complte and proper understanding of the subject."

"That's...a very good answer," Aghata nodded, "Albus….if we were to refuse this boy the position, can I assume you'll go over our heads and give it to him anyway?"

The man nodded, "yes Lady Longbottom, you can."

The woman sighed, "well...at least you picked someone half way competat. Does anyone object to Mr. Jackson's placement?" Only Malfoy raised his hand, "then the motion is carried," Agatha gathered Percy's files and passed it on to the demigod with a smile, "welcome, Proffessor Jackson."

Percy felt a tinge of pride at that. He tok the file and noded, "thank you ma'am."

"Come Proffessor Jackson," Dumbledore said getting up, "I belive our buisness is concludded. I wish you all a very nice day," he smiled at them beofre leaving the room with Percy in tow.

The Board of Governers held their monthly meetins iniside a room a few doors down from Dumbledore's own office. Dumbledore and Percy walked to the man's office, the momment they entered the demigod let out a sigh as he collapsed into a chiar.

"Finally, I thought it would never end!" Percy groaned.

Dumledore chuckled, "oh, it wasn't that bad now was it?"

"No...I suppose it wasn't. But the months leading up to this momment was nerve racking! I did nothign but study! I couldn't spend any time to myself, or Harry. Poor kid looked so lonley."

"Yes...I'm sure he isn't fairing too well...how is he?"

Percy sighed rubbing his eyelids, "he still has nightmares...he sees Fluer getting hit by that rat and...I try and help him through it, so does Hecate, but there are some things htat just need time to heal."

Dumbledore nodded, "yes, I agree. Time does heal all injures...and speaking of which, has there been any change in Ms. Delaloucr's condition?"

Percy's body stiffened for a moment before he sighed, "no…she's still the same."

"And you seen her?" Dumbledore asked.

Percy nodded, "once. I snck into her room, where they're keeping her to rest, with Apoline's help but...her father still hasn't forgiven me. He charmed hsi eniter house against me. I message Gabby and her mother from time to time, they don' hate me...which I guess is a minor miracle."

"They would never hate the man who broguht their daughter back to them Percy, you know that."

"Tell that to Peir," Percy spat.

"That man is...a diffcult person. He's so afarid of anything that can take his daughters away. It's a very human thing to do," the headmster nodded.

Percy glared, "I know, I'm human too."

"Forgive me Percy, it was not my intention to draw attention to you origins," the man bowed.

"And yet you seem to do it more and more often," Percy observed, "very time we dicuss any difficulties I ahve, you always claim it's a human problem. You don't need to remind me of my mortality headmaster, I am very well aware of it."

The man nodded, "of cource...now, are you excited for your new postion?"

Percy sighed, "yes...kind off. I need to get things organized. Do you think I can have a new potions class room?"

"What's wrong with the old one?" Albus asked with a smile.

"Horrible ventalation and it looks like a cave. I'm a son of the sea, I need open air."

"Hm, there is a classroom near the Hufflepuff common room with a great view of the Black Lake. Will that suffice?"

Percy nodded, "it'll be perfect sir."

"Good, come over in a weeks time with your sylabus ready and planned out for all seven years. I'll have your office ready by then along with the clas room. You can get settled in by then."

Percy nodded, "good...and one more thing."

"What's that?"

"The Order," Percy looked at the man, "when do I begin?"

"Soon Percy, soon," Dumbledore nodded, "since you were busy studing for your exams and everything else that lead up to this momment I didn't wish to disturb you. But now I see no reason too. After you get settled in here I'll bring you to HQ."

"Is that where you took Sirius?" Percy asked, the first week of summer break Dumbledore and McGongall had come and taken Sirus away, the dog didn't want to leave, but somethign dumbledore said changed his mind quick.

Dumbledore nodded, "yes, HQ is-"

ZOOP!

A flying letter suddenly came through the window and into Dumbledore's lap. The man picked it up and read it, his eyes widened, "Percy, you need to return to Previt drive now! Harry is in danger!"

"What happened?"

"Two dementors attacked him, he managed to drive it off, but now faces expletion for use of magic in front of a muggle."

"What?!"

"I'm going to the Ministry to get this sorted out, you make sure he's safe," Dumbledore said as he got up.

Percy got on his feet, "I'll take the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and apparate the rest of the distance."

"Good," the old man held out his hand as the pheonix latched onto it, causing the both of them to burst away in an explosion of flames.

Percy blinked, "cool," he grabbed a pinch of floo powder and put it into the fireplace, calling out the Leaky Cauldron.

He came flying out the other side, Tom greeted him but Percy was far to busy to reply. He ran out into the diagonally side and apparated away, appearing sinde his own room at number 7. Percy then rushed out the door just in time to see the Dursely's drive away quickly like the devil was on their tail.

Percy ran across the road and knocked on the door several times. The door swung open and immediatly Percy met with the glowing red tip of Harry's wand.

"Who-Percy? Is that you?" Harry blinked.

Percy nodded, "yeah, I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I-wait! No, tell me somethign only the really Percy would know!" Harry said quickly keeping the wand on the demigod.

Percy blinked, "ah...I'm a child of the sea."

Harry sighed in reflie as he lowered his wand, "thank Merlin. I thought you were someone else."

Percy blinked, "oh, well I guess that makes sence. Can I coem in?"

"Right, please," Harry stepepd aside letitng Percy in before he shut the door behind him.

"What happened?" Percy asked as they went into the kitchen, Harry sipped a cup of what looked like hot coco, a common remady for a dementor encounter.

"I...Dudlley and I were walkign down the street when two dementors showed up. I managed to fight them off but...then I got a letter froom the minstry explaining how I was expelled from Hogwarts for breaking the statue of underage magic. I-I was about to run away when Aurthr, Ron's dad sent me a letter explaingn that Dumbledore was taking care of things for me."

Percy sighed, "damn it. Where are the Dursleys now? I saw them speed off somewhere."

"The hospital, they've gone to get Dudley checked," Harry sighed as he looked at Percy, "where were you?"

"I...I was at a meeting with te board of Governers for Hogwarts," Percy siled.

Harry blinked, "the baord of governers? What for?"

Percy grinned, "well, you see Mr. Potter, you are curently speaking to the new potions master at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizadry!"

Harry's jaw dropped, "no way! You're our new potions master?!"

Percy grinned, "yup! Why do you tink I locked myself in my house all summer?"

"Well I...I thought it was because you were avoiding me," Harry mummbled.

Percy blinked, "avoiding you? Why would I avoid you Harry?"

"Because...because of what happened to Fleur." Percy groaned, he slapped Harry up the head, hard. "Hey! That hurt!" Harry cried out.

"You idiot, I wouldn't ignore you for something you didn't do! The only person I blame is Peter Petregrew," Percy growled, "his ass is mine!"

Harry blinked, "r-right...so...what now?"

Percy sighed, "your house isn't safe...we can't stay here but we can't leave.. Hm, fine, I'll stay here with you just in case anythign else comes after you. Did you have dinner?"

Harry shook his head, "no, I ddin't."

Percy nodded, "fine. Stay here with your wand ready, I'll go out and get us both something to eat and I'll be right back. You still have the zip line ring yes?"

Harry took out a chain with the metal ring Percy gave him before the Third task, "yes, I do."

"Good," Percy nodded, "I'll be right bak Harry. If anything happens, call me."

"Right," Harry walked Percy out before going into his room to pack up.

The demigod looked around, the coast was clear, he went into the Dursely's backyard and as he did he turned into his animagus form and took off into the sky flying into town.

He stopped by a pizza place and ordered a large pie for himself and Harry. It took them ten minutes to get ready, while this did get Percy nervous, he knew if anythign happened Harry would have contacted him by now.

As Percy waited, his foot tapping uncontrolable, a group of teenager walked in, laughing at something. Percy ignored them and moved aside, letting them gain access to the counter. But just then a girl in the group called out, "Percy?! Oh my god is that you?!"

Percy blinked at the girl. She had black hair that had blonde streaks runing through it. Her body was almost anoreix and unhealthy, but she looked happy enough. She wore a pair of tight fitting jeans and a black blouse and a red jacket witht he name 'Cassy' stiched on her arms.

"Cassy right," Percy said recognizing the girl slowly.

"That's right," she giggled, "where have you been Mr.? I haven't seen you all summer! Dudley tells me you locked yourself in your house! What's up with that?"

"Oh, well you see I had an exam I was studying for," Percy smiled polietly.

"An exam? In summer?" asked Jenny. She was Cassy's best friend, with brown hair which blonde streaks in it.

"Yeah, I'm starting a job in September," Percy explained.

"Oh, working man are you?" Cassy giggled, "what's the job?"

"I'm going to be a teacher," Percy explained.

"A teacher? Seriously?" Jenny snorted.

"Hey Cassy, Jenny, whoes your friend?" asked a young teen from the gang off teenager. He had a pink mohawk and wore a punk jacket with spiked in it. He stepped between the girls, an arm around both their shulders. And judgeing form the look os fidgust they sent, they didn't appreciat that.

"This is Percy, Brad, he's a neighbhor," Cassy explained, "Percy, this is Brad, he's-"

"-her boyfirend," he said stepping forward puffing his chest as he looked Percy up and down, "what are you supposed to be? A butler?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "no actually, I'm supposed to be hot," Percy winked at Cassy who blushed.

"Oye! Did you just wink at my girl?" Brad growled.

"Brad drop it! I ain't your gril!" Cassy growled.

"Shut up bitch!" the teen growled as he turned to Percy, "you think you're hot shit Yankee? Huh?"

Percy snorted, "news flash Brad, punk died."

"What did you say?!"

"Order 133!"

Percy turned, "right here!" he collected his bag and turned ot Bradn, "sorry Brad, we'll have o do this latter."

"That's right you coward! Run off!"he cied as Percy ignored him, walking away.

"Brad, stop it! You're embaressing me!"

"Shut up bitch!"

Slap!

Percy stopped just as he pushed the door open. He tunred around to see Cassy holding her cheeck as it turned red, Jenny yelling at the boy, poking him with an accusing finger as the boy ignored her.

Percy was just going to leave, he really didn't care what this punk thought off him. But then he had to go and slap Cassy.

"Hey Brad," Percy called out gaining his attention. He moitoned him to follow with his hand as he walked out into an alley by the pizzarea.

"Now we're talking," Brad chcukled as he came out, closely followed by his gang.

"Brad don't!" Cassy pulled him away, "don't do this!"

"Get off me bitch!" he threw her aside as he turned ot Pery, "I'm going to enjoy beathing the shit out of you Yankee!"

Percy sighed, "just come on."

Brad was pissed off, he charged ahead crying out, "argh!"

Percy grabbed his punch and twisted his arm. Something snapped.

Crack!

"ARGH! My arm! You broke my fucking arm!" Brad said as he got on hi kness, holding his broken wrist in pain.

"If you hit her again, that's not all I'll break," Percy warned, as he walked away, passed the gathered shell shocked group of teenagers, and one grinning Cassy.

Percy managed to get away from people's sight quickly and soon found a place to teleport. He apeared inside his house, the demigod grumbled, he hadn't been focusing, he let his mind wander. Rookie mistake, it was a miracle he didn't get hurt.

Percy opened his front door and looked at Harry's home, immedialty he stopped and closed the door slightly, peaking out to see a group of people walking up to the front door, stopping at the lock.

They had wands, Percy could see as much. They looked around, they were keepign watch. Percy put the pizza away and took out Riptide form his pocket. Harry get's attcked by dementors and then a group of wand wavers show up at his door?

It has to be an attack by Voldermort. The man used the demontors to confuse people, get the Dursley's out of the house while he sent in his strike force. They were porbably the elits of his army, Percy would need to be careful.

He stepped outside, the people had unlocked the door, Percy needed to hurry. He began to sprint forward, nine enmies, should be easy enough. He was right behidn them, they didn't notice, he leaped into the air, shield first, "hey shit holes!"

"What the-"

Bamn!

Percy colided into three people and pushed four into the ground. He then kicked another in the gut, sneidng him flying into the kitchen.

"Stupefy!" came the cry form a sickly looking man. Percy held up his sheidl blocking the blast, seinding it right back at the man, blasting him back a few feet and on his ass.

"Stra-" Percy swung his blade and his the wizard who was chanting flat in the face. The man went to his knees before Percy kicked his gut causing him to drop his wand in suprise. Percy then sweeped the wand away and turned to strike at the witch snakeing up behind him.

His sword flew in a wide arc before it suddenly stopped at the withc's neck. She was still, unable to do a thing as Percy held his blade near her neck. The demigod's eyes winded in suprise as he recognied her hair and then her face, "Tonks? What the hell are you doing here?!"

The auror looked at Percy with wide eyes, "P-Percy?!"

"What's going on?" Harry askded as he turned on the hallway light form atop the stairs.

Percy looked around, the man who he kicked n the gut was Moody, the othr one who he kicked in the gut and sent flyign into the kitchen was a dark skinned bald man and while Percy didn't recognize the man who's spell he reflected back, Harry sure seemed to know him as he gasped.

"Proffessor Lupin? Proffessor Moddy? Percy? What's happening?"

Percy turned to Tonks, the other members who he had dashed with his sheild were slwoly comign to, their wands in their hands and all levled at him.

The demigod blinked, "ah...Tonks, please explain."

"Ah….we're here to help?" she looked down at the bronze blade, "could you ah...could you please lower your blade? It's kind of big and scary."

Percy snroted, "yeah, that's what most women say."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Tonks hair turned even brighter, "I just mean it looked deadly and I would prefer if it wasn't anywhere near my neck!"

"Oh my god, is this seriously the time for you two to be flirting?!" a withc who loked around her mid twenties asked.

Percy blushed, "r-right," he removed the blade as slwoly everyone lowered their wands.

Moody grumbled as he and the black man got back on their feet and appaorched Percy. "Albus was right," Alastor grumbled, "you are a fighter."

 **Two minutes later:**

They manage dto unstun the raggy looking man and soon they were all gathered in the Dursley's kitchen, with Harry, Moody and the raggedy man on one side and Tonk and Percy on the other.

"So I'm guessing you're all members of the Order?" Percy asked.

"That is correct boy," Alastor nodded, "we're the Avanced Gaurd, here to bring Potter there to HQ."

"HQ? What are you guys talking about?" Harry explained, "this makes no sence!"

Remus, the name of the Raggdy man Percy stunned, sighed, "Hary, the Order is Dumbledor'es answer to Voldermort's Death Eaters. We fight the batles the ordinary people can't fight."

"Dumbledor's order?" Harry asked amazed.

Percy nodded, "yeah. Apparently they're the pace to be if you want to fight snake eyes."

"And we need to get moving," Moody spoke up, "we're waisting time. And the more time we spend the higher chance that a Death Eater or a demonetor comes back to finish the job."

"Right," Percy nodded, "lets go then."

"Hold on there Mr. Jackson," Remus spoke up, "as much as we appreicate the help, you can't come with us. Only order members are allowed at HQ."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "what about Harry?"

"Harry's an exception," Remus shurgged.

"Rigth...so let me get this straight, all of you are here to protect Harry yes?" they nodded, "but how can you do that, if I can single handly kick all your asses in less than a minute?"

Tonks snorted, "beginners luck."

"Oh you want to go Tinker Bell?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Bring it horsey," Tonk glared.

"Again with the flirting," Hestia Jones, the same woman from before, rolled her eyes.

"We are not flirting!" Percy and Tonks said at the same time.

Moddy sighed, "fine, come with us but you better not slow us down boy!"

Percy snorted, "are you seriously mad? I thought it was just a name. I'm a pegasus man, you lot should be keeping up with me."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "we'll see about that," he turned ot Harry, "Harry, have you finished packign yet?"

Harry nodded, "yes, I'll brign it right down."

"I'll help you," Tonks replied as she and Harry walked up the stairs.

Percy trned to the remainig magical users, "so...what the hell is going on?"

Kingsley, the black man, sigh, "we can't tell you, sorry, only Order members."

"Dumbledore offered me a potision in your little club the second I won the Tri-wizard tornument," Percy sighed narroweing his eyes, "in fact he said I could join next week. If you don't belive me, ask him."

"No need," Alastor grumbled, "the boy's telling the truth. Albus was going to bring him in next week, he talked to me about it."

"What did he ask?" Remus asked.

"He wanted to know if it was alright brinign someone so young into this," Alsator said as he glowing blue eye travled over Percy's body, "and from what I saw we desperatly need his help."

"He's just a kid," Remus argud.

"I've been fighting wars since I was twelve years old Remus Lupin," Percy galred at the man, "and quite frankly I don't need you fucking permission."

The man looked like he wanted to argue, but just then Harry and Tonks came back down, Harry's trunk shurnked down into the size of a mtch box and in Harry's hand a Firebolt.

"Right, let's crack on," Moody nodded as we all left the house and stepped into the front yard.

"Oh shit! Wait one second!" Percy cried out as he snapped his fingers. His fornt door burst open as a pizza box came flying through the air at Percy. The dmeigod grinned as he grabbed it and sighed, "almost forgot about you baby."

"D-did you just wndlessly summong a pizza box?" Tonks asked blinking in suprise.

Percy shurgged, "I went otu to get Hary and I some dinner. When I saw you gusy sneaking in I thought you were Death Eaters, so I abanded the pizza," Percy snapped his fingers again causeing the box to shrink down to the sie of a match box.

"How are you doing that?!" Harry asked amazed.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "what? The wandless thing?" Harry nodded frantically, "what? Did you think I spent all summer just reading dusty old books? Please."

"Alright, listen up!" Moddy called out, "we're going to London! So everyone get your brooms out!"

Percy watched as everyone took out a minuture broom before resizeing it back to normal. "Why can't we just apparate?" Percy asked.

"Death Eater's can track apparation jumps," Kingsley explained, "Harry's address is public record. So if they detect an apapration tril from here to a secret location they can guess where HQ is."

Percy hummned, "alrigth, good idea," he then noticed Harry mounting his Firebolt, "no, stop. You're not riding that."

Harry blinked, "what? Why not?"

"I'm faster," Percy replied, "if someoen does track us I'll be much faster than any old broom. Trust me, you'll be safest with me Harry."

"No," Alastor replied, "that will be too obious, a pegasus will stick out, we want to blend in."

"I can outfly anyone and anything in the sky," Percy raised an eyebrow.

"It's too risky," Remus pushed forward, "Harry will be safer on a broom."

Percy grumbled, "fine. If you're sure."

"Oh, don't look so glum Horesy! If you want I'll ride you," Tonks said elbowing Percy's side.

The demigod raised an eyebrow, "hey, don't you owe me dinner?"

Tonks hair turned red, "ah...rain check?"

Percy snorted, "fine," he leaped froward and blured in a motion of black as in his place now stood a balck pegasus, " _get on pixie._ "

Tonks' eyes widned, "so cool!"

"Alright, get on already, we're wasteign time!" Alastor grumbled, "brooms ready!"

Everyone mounted their brooms as Percy bent down to allow Tonks to climb on his back. The woman immediatly tucked her legs betwen his neck and summoned a rope to tie around her hip and his.

"Fly!" Alastor said as the broom user took off into the sky.

"What's wrong Percy?" Tonks asked, "am I too heavy?"

" _No, just want to make an impression on Moody over there,_ " Percy replied, though Tonks didn't understand a word he said. Suddenly his wings unflured besides him startling Tonks. He then leaped into the air so fast, he blew past the other broom riders in seconds.

"WOAH!" Tonks cried out as she wrapper her hands aroudn his neck tighly and held on for dear life as slowly Percy stablized himself, flying just below the clouds belt.

"H-holy shit!" Tonks cried out, "warn me next time!"

Percy chcukled, " _where's the fun in that?_ "

They flew abover the others, Harry kept craneing up just to make sure Percy and Tonks were still there.

Percy was going at a snails pace, the Order memebrs were slow flies, only Harry could even give him a challgene, but right now wasn't a matter of speed.

"This is so beautiful," Tonks replied as she looked down, "and you see this evrytime you fly?"

"Yes, most of the time," Percy nodded.

"W-what?! You can talk?!" Tonks cried out as she almost slipped and fell.

"Careful!" Percy hissed, "you're going to fall Pixie!"

"R-right...wait, you can talk! How?!"

Percy chuckled, "partially translated my layrx and vocal chords to my human form. It allows me to speak even while in my pegasus form."

"I-I didn't know you can do that," she said in awe, "heck I've never seen Proffessor McGongall partially transform at all!"

"I'm more in tune with my animal than most people," Percy admitted, "the pegasus is...personal to me. So I know it's ins and outs, including partial transformations."

"So, can you like have a human body but with pegasus wings?" Tonks asked.

"Yup! But it's difficult to fly in that form, especially if I have to carry another person," Percy admitted.

"Damn," Tonks replied as she looked down and noticed Moody tur around. She narrowed her eyes, "what's he doing?"

"Hm?" Percy looke down, "I think he's doubleing back," he adjusted hsi flight and quickly caught up with the gaurd.

It was a smart thing to do, doubling back. Percy's respect for the man grew. But then when he did it again and again and again, the demigod began to get pissed off.

The fifth time he tried to double back, Percy flew down and Tonks cried out, "for the love of Merlin Moody! If you double back again I'll blast your peg leg off!"

Alastor grumbled, "it's best if we-"

"-No Alastor," Remus grumbled, "this is enough. Let's go down already."

"Fine, everyone go down," Moody grumbled as they finally began their decent ino the middle of a mortal park somewhere in London.

When they landed the gaurds immediatly shurnk and put away their brooms. When Percy landed he allowed Tonks to get down before transforming back and crackign his neck, "damn that was a slow ass trip. Coudln't we have picked it up a little?"

"Not all of us can fly like a mythical creature form legend," Remus shot back as he lead the group out of the park.

"Sesh, what's his problem," Percy hissed as he followed them.

"It's nothign personal," Hesita said as she came up to him, the two of them came up the back of the entire group as she whispered, "you see Tonks has a sort of crush on Remus for the longest time. Remus keeps rejecting her though because of the age diffrence. And now he sees her flirting with you and he's starting to get a little jealous."

Percy blinked, "wait, Tonks and Remus? Woah that's...not creepy at all."

"Age is just a number," Hestia shurgged.

"Would you date a fourten year old?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No!"

"Why not? Isn't age just a number?" Percy chukled, "but I can't really judge, my dad's way older than my mom."

"Oh? How much older?"

'Around five thousand years,' Percy thought before chuckling, "older. A lot older."

They stopped at the edge of the park and the oder members looked ahead, Percy followed their line of sight but found nothing of note, just a bunhc of house all the same, all...and then he noticed something.

"Where is number 12?" Percy asked allowed.

"Here," Moody took out a piece of paper and handed it to Harry, "read it, memorise it and then look."

Harry and Percy did, and the momment they commeted the address to memeory, the demigod realised a new house had suddenly appeared out of thin air.

The son of Poseidon blinked, "how did….an unplotable land?" he guessed, having studied the charm during his summer NEWT cram session, the paticulars of which were still fresh in his mind.

"A what?" Harry asked, understandably confused.

"It's the other name for the Felidus charm," Remus spoke as he took the piece of paper and burnt it with his wand, "the same charm your parents used with Peter as their secret keeper."

The Order memebrs begant to move, Moody and Remus taking he lead with Harry and Tonks behind them and Percy with Hesita bringing up the back.

"So...who's the Secret Keeper?" Harry asked, curious as Remus opened the door for them.

"Dumbledore," Moody grunted as they all quickly moved inside.

The house was dull and deathly, Percy guessed if Nico every had a cabin to call his own in camp it would look exactly like this, or at least take inspiration from this place. Personally, Percy found it repulsive, the lighting alone made him depressed.

As they walked inside, Tonks suddenly tripped, Percy reached out and thanks to his years of traiing, caught her in his arms.

"Clumsy one aren't you?" Percy snorted.

Tonks glared back, "yeah, well….bite me."

"Tempting."

Hesita Jones rolled her eyes, "this is becoming insufferable."

"Come on," Moody grunted prompting them forward. The small dingy corridor opened up to a small room where there wer emore memebrs of the Order gathered around. Percy stepped in with Tonk and Hestia, immediatly recognizing Sirius sitting near the head of the table lookign healthier than ever.

"Harry," Percy turned to his young firned to show him the good news, but found Molly Wealesly there blockign the door, barring Harry from entry. She stepped outside, greeting the boy, closeing the door behidn her as she did.

Percy turned to Sirus, "why aren't you letting him in?"

Sirius sighed, "it's not my choice."

"Harry is far too young to be inolve din all of this," Percy heard Dumbledore mutter, he turned to see the headmaster standing by a fireplace in the dining room, looking longingly into the fire with a face that looked twice as aged since Percy saw him last a few hours ago.

"I'm sorry, but isn't that kind of redundant?" Percy asked as he sat down next to Tonks and the bald headed black man, Kingsley, if he recalled correctly.

"Potter has always a bloated head," Percy heard a soft drawl voice. Severus Snape came out of the shadows, almost like they ahd birthed him, though Percy was sure that wasn't the case, he wasn't a child of Hades after all...maybe...possibly.

"He had no such thing!" Sirius slamned his hand on the desk, "he is a good boy with a good heart...Dumbledore, please, reconsider this," the ex-covict begged.

The headmaster shoock his head, "I'm sorry Sirius, but no."

Percy sighed, just then the doors opene dup and Molly came in, alone. "I've sent him up with Ron and Hermoine," she informed, clsoeing the door behidn her, "they should be fine now."

"So what's this all about?" Remus asked Dumbledore, "if what Harry said is accurate then two Dementors who were supposed to be gaurding Azkaban attacked him in the miggle of a muggle road."

"Somethign's off," Mad Eye snorted, "the boy's a target al right, but Voldermort," cue flinches from almost everyone in the room, "isn't that carras. He wants to kill the boy with his own two hands, I doudt he would send two dementors to do it."

"I thought only the Ministry could order those thigns around," Percy voiced his concernes.

Dumbledore nodded, "yes, that is very much the case."

"Then maybe they sent them," Percy shurgged, "in an effort to expel Harry or kill him, but either way, they silence him and his claims that Voldermort," cue flinches, "is back."

"I hardly think even Fudge would be so irresponsible," Molly argued firmly, "even if he dislikes what Harry and Professor Dumbledore says, he won't be a murderer!"

"Plus Fudge doesn't have the stomach for it," Sirius snorted.

"Well then not him," Percy shurgged, "but the best chance is that someone in the Minsitry wanted Harry dead."

"Or it could be Voldermort himself," Remus aruged.

"No," Snape cut into the conversation, "if the Dark Lord had such pull he would have used it a logn time ago and attacked the Ministry or someone with his army to enduce panic and fear. It wouldn't reveal his hand while still maintaining a cloak of fear over the people."

Dumbledore nodded, "agreed...but that is not important right now. I'm sure whoever it is will reveal himself in due time. For now, I wish to turn this meeting to our nesest guest, Proffessor Perseus Jackson."

Everyone looked at the youngest member with wide eyes, confusion and suprise on most of their faces.

"Is this a joke?" Remus asked first, "is he too really be a proffessor at Hogwarts Proffessor Dumbledore?"

Deumbledore nodded, "yes, he is. He is too teach potions."

Sirus barked out a laugh, "oh this is rich! So you finally fired Sveerus did you?"

"For you information dog," Snape spat, "I have been give the position of Defence in exchange."

"You must be loving this eh Sev? You've wanted that title for years," Sirius snorted, "too bad for the kids' though, this is going to be one tough year. I just hope the curse makes you crippled when you leave after this year."

"I would rather have the curse kill me than spending all my time in this horrid mess of a home, you coward," Snape spat back.

Sirius was about to speka when Dumbledore cut in, "that's quite enough," he snapped, "we are here to dicuss the ongoing trials and tribulations that plague our society, not fight like shcool yard children. Understood?"

Severus snorted, but nodded, "yes, headmaster."

Dumbledore turned to Sirius who just glared before sighing, "yeah...got it."

The aged man sighed, "as I was saying, Mr. Jackson will be our new Potions proffessor and will be joining the Order as well. He is too be shown the utmost respect as I promise you his youth doesn't define his capabilities."

Percy blushed a little at the priase, all he could do was muster out a quick 'thank you' while looking away form Dumbledore's gaze.

"Now then, let's continue," the Headmaster stated, "where are we with patrol duty for the Department of Mystries?"

"We have a schedule set up," Arthur Weleasy spoke up, stating out the order of patrol and various other detials.

Percy however was confused, he leaned towards Tonks and whispered, "why are we protecitng the department of mystreis?"

"It had something Voldermort wants," she whispered back, "something he desperatly needs."

"Waht?"

Tonks shrugged, "no idea. Dumbledore is tight lipped and anyoen who knows isn't talking." Percy froaned and nodded in understand. It was sensetive information, he understood that sure. But, it was also damn well important and he couldn't understand why Dumbedlreo needlessly drew lines int he sand inside hsi own organization.

Did he not trust eveyrone here?

The meeting was a ltitle dull after that, and it soon ended with Dumbledore making a hasty retreat, not even bothering to wish anyone a goodnight, which was highly unsuhal for the man.

"Alright then, you dears just stay where you are," Molly Weasley said with a smile as she jumped ot her feet, "I'll get the children down and dinner ready in a bit."

Percy looked down at his watch and groaned, "it's time for me to leave."

"You're leaving? Without dinner?" Sirius asked as Percy stood up, rolling his arms.

"Yes," Percy replied, "tell Harry I'm sorry but we can talk later. It's good to see you again Sirius," he nodded at Tonks, "you two Tinkerbell. I'll come over tomorrow morning and we can talk more about everything later, but right now I'm late."

"Late? Late for what?" Tonks asked as Percy approached the door.

Percy looked over his shoulder and smiled, "a date," and without another word he left the room, heading right outside the protected and depressing house. He made his way to the park across the street and once he was sure he was alone, he turned on his heel and vanished with a soft crack.

 **Many miles away:**

Percy reappeared a few miles along the Northern French border, somewhere far away from most mortal communities. He was near the bottom of a small hill, on top of which a five story mansion was built in the later french style.

The mansion was covered with high walls, nearly twenty feet tall and warded to prevent anyone from port keying in and apprateing out. Lucky, Percy wouldn't be doing either of those things.

He transformed into his animagus form and jumped into the air, clarigen the wall and passing into the walls as it didn't recognize him as a wizard or witch, but as an animal, a small loop hole he was told about when he first came here.

He flew towards the mansion, a large garden filled with flowers of all kinds and a small maze of sorts covered the front yard. It really was a beautiful garden, though Percy didn't much care for it.

He flew to the back of the mansion and landed on the third floor balcony smack dab in the middle of the floor. He landed and the balcony and changed once more, pushing the curtains and walking into the room as several beams of moonlight guided his way.

" _You're almost late Horsey!_ " Gabrielle cheered as she jumped out of her chair and charged Percy, tackling his legs with a hug, " _I missed you. How was your day?_ "

" _Perfect Gabby,_ " Percy smiled as he bent down and hugged the girl, " _how is she? Is she feeling any better?_ "

" _Hm, mommy says she's stirring a little more when someone talks to her, so I think that's nice,_ " Gabby shrugged, " _but I think she's actually just waiting for you all the time. Only you seem to be able to get a reaction out of her._ "

" _Well, I try,_ " Percy smiled, " _your father, is he-_ "

" _-Don't' worry, mommy made sure to put him to bed early today, you won't be interrupted,_ " the little girl smiled, " _she says you two need some alone time!_ "

Percy chuckled, " _maybe...here, I have something for you,_ " he reached into his pocket and took out a small hair clip with a complex rune etched onto it, " _you're going through your maturing phase now right?_ "

Gabby nodded, " _yes, mommy says it's because of everything that's happened, vella grow up faster when they are stressed._ "

" _Well, when you do get your full powers, and can't control them,_ " Percy placed the pin in her hands, " _that will help you._ "

Gabby smiled, " _thanks Percy, you're the best big brother ever!_ " she turned and quickly walked away, opening the door and smiling, " _take your time Horsey!_ " she closed to quietly behind her.

Percy smiled, " _your sister is quite a handful,_ " he began, getting to his feet and pulling one of the many chairs in the room over, setting it down next to the only bed in the room. It was king sized with several pillows and mattresses. And laying in it, tucked underneath blankets with her arms over the sheets was a woman who hadn't said a word since the day Percy first snuck in here.

He remembered it was Early June when he did, or maybe it was late May. He honestly didn't remember at this point. All he did remember was the first day he came here he cried and cried at her bedside, praying that she would wake up again from this coma he blamed himself for.

He remembered how Gabby and Apolline had heard him, how they came into the room to comfort him. How they swore to help him come here over and over again without Pier ever finding out.

And he didn't. And every night since then, unless he absolutely couldn't' avoid it, Percy was here, at her bedside.

" _So, my love,_ " he reached over and gently held Fleur's hand in his, " _how are you feeling today? Are you planning on waking up anytime soon? Because so far our date nights are really boring and repetitive,_ " he chuckled at the bed joke.

He smiled, enjoying the silence as he looked at her. It honestly felt like any moment she would open her eyes and smile back at him, asking why he was wearing a suit and then praising the fact he was actually wearing one.

But no, she was silent, like always.

" _I miss you Fluer,_ " he reached up and kissed her brow, " _come back to me...please..._ " and he didn't know if he was imagining it, but he could swear that for a second, her hand tightened around his.

* * *

 **Sorry it took longer than one month, but hey, at least I finally got back to it instead of just giving it up.**

 **Anyway, the Tonks X Percy thing is a slow burn, and I decided to put romance into the back burner for now. I'm going to focus more on Percy and how the world of magic around him reacts to a demigod.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, tell me what you all think.**


End file.
